Una Inadapta Social o un angel de luz ¿Que soy?
by Adelis Malfoy
Summary: Luna Lovegood una supuesta inadaptada social.Draco Malfoy, Principe de Slytherin y sex symbol de Hogwarts. ¿Que sircunstacias hacen que estos dos personajes tan diferentes se tengan juntar a buscar una solución a un grave problema?Entren y veran.
1. Capitulo 1 Una Inadaptada Social

Titulo: Una inadapatada social o un Angel de luz ¿Qué soy? 

**Capítulo 1- Una inadaptada social... Al menos eso dicen. **

Era una fría mañana, se escuchaba las gotas de lluvia azotando sobre los cristales de la ventana de una amplia y hermosa habitación. Parada mirando por ella se encontraba una rubia con el cabello enmarañado como si no lo cepillara, ojos de un tono sumamente azul y soñadores, una falda gitana larga, un suéter de manga larga color verde y unas botas de invierno sin tacón. En ese momento se encontraba pensando en la vida, en lo que había sido de ella. De pronto tocaron la puerta y esto la sacó de su pensamiento.

Pase- contestó la rubia chica.

Luna, cariño tienes todo listo en una hora sale el tren, nos tenemos que ir.- dijo un hombre parado en el marco de la puerta de la gran habitación.

Si, papá. Por favor avisa a nana que ya esta todo listo.- dijo la rubia mientras se alejaba de la ventana y se acercaba a un gran baúl que en ese momento se encontraba sobre unas hermosas sabanas de un tono rosa en la cama que pertenecía a la rubia mientras no estaba en el colegio.

Si, cariño, pero revisa que no se te quede nada.- dijo el cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

La chica abrió su baúl. En este tenia ropa que aunque a lo mejor no era la mas moderna y ajustada a la que todas las chicas de su edad estaban acostumbradas era la que a ella le gustaba. Tenía sus viejos ejemplares de El Quisquilloso los cuales le gustaba releer en sus momentos libres. Tenia su varita. Tenia algunos objetos algo extraño no muy comunes en adolescentes de la edad de Luna.También estaba una pequeña cajita de madera que le había regalado su madre cuando era pequeña, en ella guardaba algo muy especial. Y en lo mas profundo del baúl zapatos, casi todos muy bajitos y cómodos, no los mas bonitos pero cómodos. Si definitivamente no faltaba nada. Luna Lovegood no era definitivamente una adolescente normal y corriente, no era de esas que llevaba maquillaje, ni ropa ultima moda, no le importaba mucho su arreglo personal, y normalmente se encontraba en su mundo de fantasía donde la vida era perfecta y todo el mundo era muy bueno. Así era su forma de ser. Luego de un rato de revisar y terminar de colocar los libros y los demás artefactos escolares en la mochila del colegio, todo estaba listo. Se volvió a escuchar la puerta.

Pase.- volvió a decir la chica pero esta vez cargando su mochila.

¿Mi niña, esta lista?- preguntó una señora de aspecto anciano. Pero con un gesto de bondad en su rostro.

Si, nana hermosa ya estoy lista.- dijo ella mientras con pequeños saltos rodeaba a la anciana.

Niña, pues vamos, pero ya, tranquila.- decía mientras se comenzaba a marear con la extraña danza que efectuaba la rubia en ese momento.

Si, nana.- dijo deteniéndose. La nana con un movimiento de su varita hizo que el baúl se levantara del suelo y comenzara a descender escaleras abajo hacia la segunda planta de la casa. Detrás de el baúl, bajaron la anciana y Luna que aunque había dejado de danzar aun continuaba haciendo movimientos extraños con sus manos.

En la planta baja se reunió con su padre.

Hija, sabes me acaban de llamar que surgió una buena noticia para la revista. Creo que tiene que ver algo con una familia de la Elite. Así que no podre ir a llevarte, pero nana te acompañará.- dijo el hombre con un tono afligido.

Papá, no te preocupes. Ve y resuelve tus asuntos. No te preocupes. Además es solo cuestión de llevarme al tren. Sé que Nana lo hará muy bien.- dijo dándole una gran sonrisa a su padre.

Gracias Luna. Ay casi lo olvido.- dijo el hombre sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

¿Qué es padre?- dijo ella mirando extrañada el regalo que su padre acababa de entregarle.

Ábrelo. Es tu regalo por los buenos TIMOS que ofreciste.- dijo mirando la reacción de su hija.

Gracias.- dijo emocionada mientras. Sacaba un artefacto algo extraño.- Pero ¿que es?- preguntó aun extrañada.

Es lo mas nuevo en tecnología mágica. Su nombre es el MS mágico .Solo tienes que golpearlo con tu varita para que de este salga la música que quieras, cualquiera, solo tienes que pensarla y la música resonara. Con un toque de varita solo será perceptible a tu oído. Con dos toques podrás hacer que suene en un tono alto. Dices arriba si quieres que el volumen suba mas o abajo si quieres que suene en un tono bajo. Para apagarlo solo tienes que decir No mas música e instantáneamente se apagará. Solo responde a la voz que en ese momento lo tenga en la mano.- dijo complacido de su explicación el padre de la chica.

¡Wow! Papá es genial.- dijo muy impresionada mientras se lo guardaba en el bolsillo de la túnica que por cierto ya se había colocado.

Bueno hija espero que tu viaje sea placentero. Y recuerda que este es tu sexto año y tienes que evitar cualquier tipo de confrontación con tus compañeras.- dijo el padre.- Te quiero cuídate mucho.- añadió mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su hija.

Luego de esto la Anciana y Luna se transportaron hasta el anden 9 ¾ donde se podía ver el bullicio de estudiantes despidiéndose de sus padres, hermanos, primos, abuelos, tíos y demás familiares. Ella en ese momento le dio algo de melancolía ya que ella no tenia una madre de la cual despedirse y su padre la mayoría del tiempo estaba muy ocupado. Solo contaba con su nana que siempre estaba presente en los peores momentos de la chica. Se preguntó si ella sería la única que se encontraba en semejante situación. Mientras seguía pasando la vista por los estudiantes y sus familiares, a la vez caminaba. De pronto vio una escena que la hizo detenerse. Vio un joven alto de estatura, de un cabello rubio platinado, ojos de un color gris intenso. Vestido con caras vestimentas que en su totalidad eran negras. Tenía una mirada fría y altanera. Pero lo que hizo a la rubia detenerse no fue ninguna de las características antes contadas. Lo que realmente la impactó fue ver que aquel joven quién lo acompañaba era una anciana con vestimenta que indicaba que no podía ser ni abuela , ni siquiera de la familia. No se sintió tan única en ese momento. Sabia que seguramente la anciana que acompañaba al joven era su sirvienta o una nana. Lo que la sacó del pensamiento fue una mirada de asco que en ese momento se dibujó en el rostro de aquel joven. Ella no le extraño para nada. Ella ya conocía el carácter de Draco Malfoy y lo idiota que podía llegar a ser si se lo proponía, bueno aunque no se lo propusiera. Ella decidió ignorar el asunto y continuo su camino hacia el tren. Luego de ubicar sus cosas en un compartimiento vacío, volvió a bajar del tren para despedirse de su nana adorada.

Bueno, Nana, te me portas bien. No hagas cosas indebidas, ni juegues con fósforos ni cuchillos.- dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba a la anciana.

Ay, niña usted si que tiene ocurrencias. Cuídese mucho. Y no olvide escribir. Así se que todo esta muy bien.- le dijo la anciana.

Si, nana. Te quiero. Hasta luego.- dijo la chica mientras volvía a subir al tren el cual ya estaba haciendo anuncios de la partida.

Ya en el tren se sentó y decidió mirar por la ventana. Ver como todos lo estudiantes le decían adiós a sus padres. Como ella no tenía a quien decirle adiós en aquel momento ya que su nana se había marchado ya, ella simplemente decidió saludar con su mano a los padres y familiares de sus demás compañeros, los cuales algunos de ellos con caras de asombro le devolvían el saludo. Eso a ella la hizo sentir algo mejor. Se sentó en la butaca del tren. Contemplaba soñadoramente el paisaje que ante sus ojos pasaba. Recordó su nuevo obsequio y lo sacó. Con un movimiento de varita lo golpeo una vez y comenzó a escuchar la canción que quería. Ella adoraba la música muggle así que esa era la música que escuchaba. En ese momento escogió la canción "Abrazar la vida" de Luis Fonsi. Estaba muy entregada a la canción cantándola, con sus ojos cerrados. Cuando fue interrumpida por alguien que irrumpió en el compartimiento.

Abrazar la vida, para hacerla mía, con la piel en blanco que pide tanto aprender, Abrazar la vida de verdad sentirla, y saber perder, cada vez creer que estaré, siempre bien.- solo después de terminar el coro fue que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de un grupo de adolescentes la observaban muertos de risa. Ella paró abruptamente de cantar. Y con sus ojos azules miro al grupo que se encontraba ahora parados frente a ella.

¿Que sucede Lunática, por que dejas de cantar?- dijo la voz de una alta pelinegra que se desternillaba de risa.

Pues por que me quitaron la inspiración.- dijo ella impactada por el gran grupo de chicos en el compartimiento.

¿Y eso era inspiración?- dijo sarcásticamente un muchacho con ojos levemente rasgados.

PansyPansy, Zabini ya dejen a Lunática Lovegood en paz?- Dijo riendo sarcásticamente un joven rubio. Todos comenzaron a reír nuevamente.

¿Se puede saber que quieren?- preguntó Luna aunque sin enojarse.

Pues estas en nuestro compartimiento del tren.- dijo el rubio en tono muy serio y mirando con desprecio a Luna.

Claro que no, yo llegue aquí primero. No había nadie.- dijo ella colocando sus manos cruzadas.

Tu lo has dicho, no había nadie ahora los hay, así que te puedes ir buscando otro compartimiento, fenómeno.- dijo el rubio tomando asiento mientras su grupito de seguidores hacía lo mismo con sonrisa de triunfo en sus caras.

Me voy. Pero no es por que me lo digas tú. Si no que lo quiero hacer por que yo no tengo inconveniente en compartir vagón con ustedes.Pero tampoco estoy en ánimos de estar aquí. Adiós- dijo ella mientras, salia por la puerta subiendo el volumen de su MS para no escuchar las cosas que decía el rubio contra de ella.

Ella comenzó a mirar en los compartimientos para ver con quien sentarse. Fue pasando y en el camino vio unas cuanta compañeras Ravenclaw, pero Luna no era una persona muy aceptada en su casa. Al contrario sus compañeras solo se acercaban a ella para criticarla o simplemente se limitaban a ignorarla. No definitivamente esa no era la mejor opción así que decidió seguir buscado. De pronto pasó delante de un compartimiento que le llamó la atención sus ocupantes.Si efectivamente, dentro del compartimiento las únicas personas que ella consideraba amigos. Eran los únicos, que no le daban la espalda y no les importaba mucho la manera de ser de ella y su manera algo extraña de vestir y comportarse. Ella abrió lentamente la puerta y pregunto efusivamente.

Hola a todos, ¿como están?

Hola Luna, ¿como pásate el verano?- preguntó una joven pelirroja y de rostro risueño.

Bien, no me puedo quejar. ¿Oigan les molestaría si pasara lo que resta de viaje en su compartimiento?- preguntó la rubia.

Claro que no, Luna entra.- dijo una chica castaña que se encontraba sentada a lado de Ginny.

Gracias, lo que sucede es que tuve unos inconvenientes en mi compartimiento.- dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento entre Hermione y Ginny.

¿Pero todo esta bien?- preguntó un joven moreno de cabello azabache y una marcada cicatriz en su rostro.

Si, Harry, gracias solo fue que unos Slytherin al parecer se aburrieron y decidieron que yo era una buena fuente de entretenimiento.- dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero solo ella sonreía por que los rostros de los presentes se deformaron de rabia.

¿Quién fue Luna? Pero para que pregunto, me imagino que Malfoy y su pandilla. Ahora mismo si pudiera iría hacia allá y le quitaría 100 puntos a Slytherin pero por cada uno. Es una estupidez que no le permitan a los prefectos quitar puntos- decía un Ronald Weasly muy enfadado. Es verdad que el consideraba a Luna un poco tocada de la cabeza, pero no le permitía a nadie que la ofendiera en su presencia.

No, Ron, déjalo así, si total, ahora estoy mejor, por que estoy con ustedes.- dijo muy sonriente aun la rubia chica.

Hay Luna a la verdad es que tu pasividad me impresiona. Llega a ser a mí ya estaría en Azkaban por haber matado unas cuantas serpientes.- dijo Harry.

Harry, sabes lo que sucede es que después de tantos años de ser rechazada socialmente llegó el momento en que aprendí a bañarme en aceite y simplemente todo me resbala. Al contrario si me ofendes no lo haré hacia atrás esa es mi contra ofensiva hacia el mundo, mejor te doy una sonrisa.- dijo ella dejándolos a todos impactados, el razonamiento de Luna en parte era bueno, pero sus caracteres no les permitiría ponerlo en practica nunca.

El viaje transcurrió bastante tranquilo a excepción de la música que comenzó a escuchar Luna, la cual obligó a todos a escuchar. Aunque esto no fue del todo desagradable por lo menos para Harry y Hermione que estaban familiarizados con la música que ponía la rubia. Ron y Ginny aunque nunca las habían escuchado les gustó. Llego el momento en que todos movían las cabezas al compás de la música imitando a Luna quien fue la que dio inicio a esto. Escuchaban la canción "Temperature" de Sean Paul.

Esa canción me gusta.- decía Ron mientras seguía moviendo la cabeza.

Si, está extraña, pero a mi también me gusta.- agregó Ginny.

Si, la canta un Muggle de los Estado Unidos de Norte América llamado Sean Paul. Es un gran exponente de la música Hip-Hop.- dijo rápidamente Hermione como si de dar una clase de música muggle se tratara.

¿Y tu escuchas música? Pensé que lo único que hacías era leer en las vacaciones Hermione. – dijo Ron con cara de aparente asombro a su amiga.

Mira, Ronald Weasly para que te informes hago mucho mas que leer y estudiar en la vida.- dijo ella mientras un tono rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

¿De verdad? Pues quiero saber que por que nunca te veo haciendo otra cosa.- dijo el pelirrojo en tono recriminatorio a su amiga.

Oigan chicos recuerden que tienen que dar la ronda ya estamos casi por llegar al colegio.- dijo Ginny intentando calmar los ánimos que se acababan de caldear en el compartimiento para variar por una de las discusiones entre Ron y Hermione.

Hermione se colocó algo molesta la túnica del colegio, su insignia de prefecta y salio de este sin decir nada. Estaba ofendida por el comentario de Ron. El pelirrojo hizo lo mismo y luego también salió.

¿Cuándo terminaran las peleas entre estos dos?- preguntó Ginny cuando ya habían salido.

CreeoCreo que cuando se maten entre ellos.- dijo Harry algo divertido por que para el esto ya era muy común.

No, las peleas acabaran cuando se declaren el amor que sienten el uno por el otro.- dijo Luna soñadoramente. Harry y Ginny miraron a Luna con espanto.

¿De que hablas, Luna?.- dijo Harry extrañado por la reciente declaración de la desaliñada rubia.

¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta?- dijo la rubia como si eso fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

No.- dijo Ginny impresionada. En su cabeza no cabía que Ron y Hermione se atrajeran.

No, les diré mas nada. Solo quiero que sepan, que estoy segura que se gustan. Y que tarde o temprano terminaran juntos.- dijo Luna apagando su aparato de música. Ginny y Harry se miraron y luego levantaron los hombros en tono de no se nada.

Luego de un rato los chicos sintieron que el tren se detenía. Sabían que habían llegado a su anhelado destino. Una voz imaginarían se escucho en todo los compartimientos "Bienvenidos sean todas y todos a Hogwarts Colegio de Magia y Hechicería". Todos bajaron del tren ajetreados con miles de cosas. Escucharon a un hombre de gran tamaño que a gritos intentada agrupar a los estudiantes de primer año. Hagrid saludó a el grupo en el cual en ese momento se encontraba Luna. Ellos le respondieron con un gesto de la mano ya que en ese momento él estaba muy ocupado intentando que unos estudiantes nuevos se calmaran y lo escucharan. Luego el grupo de amigos se encaminaron al castillo. Entraron todos juntos a el gran comedor. Ya estando allí ella tuvo que separarse de sus amigos para ir directamente a la mesa de Ravenclaw, a la casa a la cual la rubia pertenecía. Aunque esta no fuera su predilección del lugar al cual quería ir, no tenía otra opción. Ella caminó por lo largo de la mesa buscando un lugar para tomar asiento. Los comentarios y susurros no se hicieron esperar. Ella se limitó a sentarse lo mas alejada de las estudiantes de su casa que pudo. Ella miraba a la mesa de los Leones, sus amigos se divertían de lo lindo charlando, mientras ella estaba allí prácticamente sola.

Luego una gran cantidad de caras nuevas comenzó a entrar en el gran comedor. Sobre las cabezas de cada uno de ellos se les colocaría un raído sombrero. Este antes de colocar a los estudiantes en las respectivas casas dio su canción de bienvenida en la cual describía las características de cada una de las casas que componían el colegio, este era el sombrero seleccionador. Luego asignó una casa a cada uno de los estudiantes nuevos que con caras nerviosas que se encontraban allí. Entre todos los nuevos Alumnos se encontraba una hermosa jovencita de largo cabello negro azabache, ojos de color negro intenso, y una blanca piel, de estatura alta. Ella fue la ultima seleccionada, y lo fue para la casa de Ravenclaw Ella se dirigió a la mesa de la casa, cautivando la mirada de muchos chicos y recibiendo la felicitaciones por parte de sus nuevos compañeros. Ella continuo su camino por lo largo de la mesa y tomó asiento a lado de Luna. Luna le dio una gran sonrisa la cual ella devolvió con sinceridad. En ese momento un hombre mayor tomo la palabra. Él daba su habitual discurso de bienvenida. Luna admiraba de sobremanera a ese hombre. Su forma de ser era perfecta, siempre apacible, pero firme en sus convicciones. Él era como era, no importando lo que le dijeran o le quisieran imponer, nada cambiaba su forma de ser. Muchos lo tildaban de loco en ocasiones, otros lo consideraban un gran filosofo. Ella lo consideraba simplemente magnifico, el era su modelo a seguir. Ella se encontraba sumamente atenta a las palabras de Dumbledore, pero no perdió oportunidad para lanzar miradas reprobatorias a algunos de sus compañeros que ponían cara de aburrimiento o hacían comentarios fuera de lugar acerca del director. Luego de que el director terminara de dar su discurso, dio paso a la cena. Luna tranquilamente comenzó a comer. De pronto sintió alguien que le habló al mirar se dio cuenta que era la joven que acababa de ser seleccionada para su casa.

Hola, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Narciesi Coldstein, pero todos me llaman Narci. – dijo sonriente la chica.

Hola, mi nombre es Luna Lovegood.- dijo la rubia.- perdona la pregunta pero ¿eres de primer año?.-agregó extrañada la chica al ver que esta se veía de mucha edad para ser de primero.

No Luna, soy de sexto. Lo que sucede es que vivía en los Estados Unidos y allá estudiaba en una escuela mágica. Pero a mi padre le ofrecieron un trabajo acá en el ministerio y tuvimos que trasladarnos.- dijo ella mientras tomaba una manzana y comenzaba a comerla.

Bueno pues bienvenida. Yo soy de sexto también así que tomaremos clases juntas.- le dijo Luna a su nueva amiga.

Así estuvieron las dos chicas conociéndose y descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común. Cuando ya la cena había terminado ambas chicas se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala común. En ese momento unas chicas de séptimo de Ravenclaw se acercaron a Narci. Estas chicas eran consideradas las sex simbols de esta casa.

Hola Narciesi, mucho gusto mi nombre es Cho Chang.- dijo la chica- y ellas son mis compañeras Linda Evanestier y Rachel Pung.- añadió señalando a unas chicas que saludaban de forma estúpida.

Mucho Gusto.- dijo Narci cortésmente.

Bueno Narci, te voy a dar un consejo. Busca bien con quien vas hacer amistad. No te conviene rodearte de gente desajustada mentalmente.- dijo Linda Evanestier quien era una rubia no natural, de saltones ojos cafés y con suficiente maquillaje en el rostro para maquillar el colegio entero. Ella miraba a Luna reprobatoriamente.

Gracias por el consejo ya se al tipo de personas a las que te refieres.- dijo la pelinegra chica mirando al trío de amigas.-Buenas noches- añadió y se alejó con Luna de allí.

Gracias- dijo Luna a Narci.

¿Gracias? ¿ Por que?. Yo se con quien juntarme y no me juntaría con un grupo de tontas que lo que tiene por cerebro es maquillaje y "spray" para el cabello.

No se que es "Spray" ,pero ya vamos.- contesto Luna sonriendo.

Fijador para el cabello.- dijo ella acordándose que muchos de sus términos eran a lo americano y tenia que intentar mejorarlo un poco.

Ellas caminaron hasta su habitación que para sorpresa de ambas les toco en la misma. A Luna le encanto la idea ya que en los seis años que llevaba en aquel colegio nunca se había llevado con sus compañeras de cuarto, por fin tendría con quien charlar en su casa.


	2. Castigado ¿Por mala actitud?

Hola a todos!!! Gracias por los reviews. En este capitulo hay un poco mas de interacción entre Draco y Luna, pero debo admitir que no es de la mejor manera jejeje, pero por algo se empieza ¿o no?. Espero lo disfruten y espero algunos reviews también así se si les va gustando o de plano la dejo aquí jejeje. Muchos besos a todos. 

Capitulo 2- Castigado ¿Por mala actitud? 

Era un Hermoso día . Luna se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue mirar por la ventana de su habitación, costumbre que tenía desde que había comenzado en aquel colegio. Vio que los jardines del colegio estaban cubiertos por una capa de rocío mañanero.Un gran aguacero se había dejado sentir la noche anterior, Pero ya no llovía. Ella volteó para ver una chica pelinegra que la observaba desde la cama continua a la de ella, con ojos de sueño.

Buenos días.- dijo la pelinegra chica mientras daba un gran bostezo y estiraba las manos.

Buenos días- le respondió Luna mientras le sonreía a Narci.

¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?- le preguntó Narciesi a Luna ya que le estuvo muy extraño que apenas eran las 6:00 am. Y ella ya se encontraba en pie.

Me gusta levantarme antes que todas- dijo mientras señalaba a las otras chicas que dormían en las otras dos camas.- Así primero miro la mañana y luego utilizo el baño y salgo de aquí evitando todo tipo de comentario o burla de parte de estas...- añadía Luna y Narci completó.

¡ARPÍAS!- añadió Narci mientras miraba a las dos chicas que descansaban en la camas contiguas. Una de ellas era una rubia alta, de ojos miel claros y larga cara que hacía juego con su larguirucho cuerpo. Esa era Clenomira Johanson pero todos la llamaban Cleo(por obvias razones), ella odiaba su nombre de pila. En la otra cama con un antifaz en los ojos y con una crema verde en la cara se encontraba Lina Moore. Chica extremada mente delgada de cabello castaño claro y ojos rasgados de un negro opaco, vivía obsesionada con su apariencia.

Bueno si tu lo dices- le dijo Luna mientras reía del comentario de Narci que le era imposible callarse lo que pensaba.

Luna entró al baño y en menos de 15 minutos salió, ya que no era chica de estar horas en el baño. Narci entró luego y le pidió a Luna que la esperara. La rubia así lo hizo, en lo que esperaba decidió escribir un poco en un cuaderno en el cual ella plasmaba sus pensamiento, canciones,poemas, desahogos en fin todo lo que por su cabeza pasaba. Luego de media hora la exuberante pelinegra salio lista del baño.

Bueno ya Luna. Estoy lista.- dijo Narci mientras recogía su mochila. Que era de color rosa con pequeñas flores. Ella llevaba el uniforme del colegio pero tenía toques que la hacían resaltar, entre ellos todos sus accesorios del mismo tono de su mochila, sus zapatos y hasta la liga con la cual llevaba amarrado su largo cabello negro.

Pues vamos a desayunar. Me muero de hambre.- dijo Luna mientras tomaba su mochila y salía de la habitación seguida de su nueva amiga.

Ellas salieron de la sala común que en ese momento se encontraba desierta, rumbo a el comedor. Mientras caminaban, se encontró a Hermione Granger en su camino esta se encontraba junto a Ginny Weasly.

Hola Luna ¿Cómo estas?.- dijo mientras saludaba Hermione.

Bien ¿y ustedes?- preguntó Luna.- Oh casi lo olvido Ginny, Herm les presento a Narciesi Coldstein.- agregó la rubia mientras señalaba a la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

Hola, un gusto- dijo Ginny mientras saludaba a la pelinegra.

Si. Mucho gusto Narciesi. Bienvenida a el colegio.- agregó la castaña.

Gracias, el gusto es mío. Y por favor díganme Narci.- dijo la pelinegra mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera a las Griffyndor

No hay problema Narci- dijo sonriendo Hermione.

¿Dónde están Ron y Harry chicas?- pregunto extrañada Luna de no verlos con las chicas.

Sabes que es imposible hacer que se levanten. Ya nos alcanzaran luego.- dijo Ginny resignada.

Si, principalmente Ron, es un irresponsable, es prefecto debería levantarse temprano.- dijo una molesta Hermione. Sus amigas tornaron los ojos y luego rieron. Ya sabían que ese era el tema principal de la castaña. Luego se encaminaron al gran comedor.

Mucho gusto chicas. En serio me da gusto saber que hay mas chicas aquí que no son deserebradas.- dijo Narci cuando llegaron y tenían que tomar rumbos a diferentes mesas.

Gracias. Hablamos luego.- dijo Hermione riendo al igual que Ginny del comentario de la chica. Y cada cual tomó su rumbo a las mesas.

Mientras desayunaban fueron llegando todos los estudiantes al gran comedor. De pronto miles de Lechuzas comenzaron a dejar unas cartas en las manos de cada estudiante. Al la rubia recibir la suya la abrió rápidamente. Esa era la carta que les indicaba la hora a la cual tomarían cada clase. Ambas chicas compararon los horarios y se dieron cuenta que todas las clases concordaban excepto una la cual era la mas odiada por Luna y al menos saber que la tomaría por primera vez con una amiga la reconfortaba, pero no era así ya que ella no tenía la clase a su misma hora.

Que extraño, ¿Por qué no tomas pociones con migo?- le preguntó Narci.

No me lo vas a creer pero en la carta dice que en los TIMOS salí con un nivel sobresaliente en pociones así que me adelantaron esa clase y me toca tomarla con los de séptimo.- dijo Luna incrédula de lo que leía.

Felicidades amiga.- dijo Narci emocionada.

Felicidades de que yo detesto pociones.- dijo Luna con un halo de desesperación en su voz.

No puede ser tan malo.- dijo Narci para animar a su amiga.

Se nota que no conoces a Snape.- le respondió Luna.

Bueno ya no te desanimes esa es tu ultima clase. Por ahora desayunemos. – dijo Narci y Luna decidió hacerle caso.

Así desayunaron casi en completa calma. Lo único que no les permitió la calma total era la mirada de embelesamiento y lujuria que le dedicaban muchos de los alumnos a Narciesi. Pero por lo demás todo calmo. Así luego de eso se encaminaron a su primera clase. La de transformaciones. Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa de en medio. La clase de transformaciones la tomaban junto a los de Hufflepuff. Cuando el salón se encontraba completamente lleno de estudiantes, un gato que aguardaba sentado en el escritorio se transformó en una bruja de aspecto mayor, pero muy elegante de presencia. Ella comenzó a hablar.

Buenos Días, y bienvenido a este nuevo curso. Para los que no me conocen aquí soy la Profesora Minerva McGonagall.- dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa a Narci.- y veo que tenemos una nueva alumna. Señorita le molestaría ponerse de pie y presentarse.- añadió la profesora mientras le hacía señas con sus manos para que se pusiera en pie.

Bueno, Mi nombre es Narciesi Coldstein. Soy una estudiante que se trasladó de los Estados Unidos.- dijo mientras sonreía segura de si misma dejando ver una perfecta dentadura blanca, ante la cara atónitas de los chicos y la cara de envidia de las chicas.

Bueno, Bienvenida.- dijo McGonagall. – En este semestre hablaremos acerca de temas un poco mas complicados hablaremos de ...- continuo McGonagall luego de la presentación de la chica.

Al cabo de 1 hora las chicas salieron del aula de transformaciones y con un trabajo para entregar el martes próximo acerca de cómo se convierte una culebra brasilera en un practico reloj de muñeca. Al salir las chicas se sorprendieron de encontrar un Slytherin recostado de la puerta de la clase, el chico le hizo señas a Narci para que se acercara. Luna no pudo evitar ver que el chico era realmente guapo. Era un chico alto de pelo negro, ojos verdes muy intensos, algo fornido y cuerpo casi perfecto.

Luna sigue, luego te alcanzo.- dijo Narci acercándose al chico que continuaba haciéndole señas.

Esta bien. Hablamos luego.- dijo Luna algo extrañada pero siguió su camino, ella esto no le molestaba ya que su costumbre hasta que llegó esa chica era estar sola. Así que con su cabello enredado y su habitual manera descuidada de vestir siguió su camino. Al doblar en una esquina iba muy entretenida mirando cada paso que daban sus zapatos que no vio que había alguien de frente y "PLAM".

Lo siento.- dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie y recogía sus pertenencias del suelo.

IDIOTA, NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE CAMINAS.- dijo un rubio de ojos grises que en ese momento centelleaban de rabia, mientras se ponía lo mas rápidamente que podía en pie.

Ya, te dije que lo sentía, Malfoy.- repitió algo molesta y a la vez apenada la rubia.

Y eso de que me sirve. Me tiraste inmunda, apestosa. Que note da vergüenza como te ves Lunática Lovegood. Das pena y mira que yo no siento pena por nadie pero tu me das lastima real.- dijo el rubio mientras miraba a Luna con expresión altruista y de asco a la rubia parada delante de él.

Señor Malfoy, usted cree que esa es la manera de referirse a una dama. – dijo una voz a las espaldas del rubio.

Este yo...bueno ella me tiró al suelo.- dijo Malfoy tratando de justificarse ante la presencia de aquel hombre de barba blanca que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Fue un accidente.- agregó Luna que se encontraba en ese momento con los ojos empañados por una lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Es verdad que ella casi todo lo que le decían le resbalaba pero aquellas palabras tan hirientes habían logrado tocarle sus sentimientos.

Ambos por favor síganme.- dijo Dumbledore mientras le daba la espalda a ambos chicos. Malfoy le lanzó una mirada asesina a Luna y luego emprendió su camino hacia donde le indicaba el sabio anciano.

Caminaron un largo trecho. Llegaron a una gárgola a la cual el director dio su palabra de entrada y se abrió. Él entró seguido de los dos jóvenes. Luna miraba toda la oficina muy atenta. Era la primera vez que la chica entraba allí y por la admiración que le tenia a su director se emocionó de estar allí aunque las razones no fueran las mejores, pero ella siempre le buscaba el lado positivo a las cosas y aquello era positivo estaba en la oficina del hombre que mas admiraba en la vida. La oficina era sumamente acogedora, tenía un gran escritorio y una cómoda silla que hacía juego con este. Justamente enfrente habían dos sillas de invitados, en las cuales el profesor hizo señas para que ambos jóvenes tomaran asiento. Ellos sin protestar lo hicieron. En una esquina de la oficina Luna observó que se encontraba Fawkes durmiendo apaciblemente. Al mirar hacia al frente vio que Dumbledore los observaba analíticamente a ambos por encima de sus alargados espejuelos.

¿Qué problema tienen ustedes jóvenes?- preguntó luego de un rato Dumbledore.

Profesor yo no tengo ningún problema con él. Es él que parece tener un problema con la humanidad.- respondió Luna en un tono muy apacible. El rubio le lanzó la mirada mas asesina que pudo.

Dígame entonces señor Malfoy ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el director mirando directamente a el rubio pero sin cambiar su tono amable.

Director usted cree lo que dice esta... señorita.- dijo señalando a Luna.

Señor Malfoy el asunto o situación es la siguiente. Al yo llegar a la escena a quien encontré diciendo palabras sumamente ofensivas a la señorita Lovegood fue a usted. Ósea que el asunto no es que le crea o no es que fui testigo del hecho.

En ese momento el rubio sintió unos grandes deseos de gritarle una gran cantidad de insultos al director y a Luna. Pero no lo hizo ya que tenía que controlarse, no quería perder su puesto como Prefecto que tanto poder le otorgaba y el cual usaba para aplastar a los que consideraba inferiores a él ósea a casi todo el mundo.

Bueno señor Malfoy ya que no recibo su contestación asumo que no tiene ningún tipo de problema.- continuo el director.

No director yo no tengo ningún problema- dijo en tono altruista el rubio.

Bueno señor Malfoy como prefecto usted esta consiente de que la armonía entre las casas es vital. Así que le tengo una asignación especial. Desde el miércoles en adelante por dos semanas usted ayudara a la señorita Lovegood a hacer sus deberes de las diferentes asignaturas. Y ella lo ayudara a usted.- dijo el director mientras les estiraba una bandeja de grageas de todos los sabores a los chicos los cuales las caras de espanto no dejaban que se movieran.

¡¡¡¿QueeeeeQueeeeeQueeeee?!!!- pregunto exasperado el rubio.

Si, ya que no tiene ningún problema con la socialización esto le ayudará a demostrarlo.

Pero director a mí no me molestaría hacer mis deberes sola.- dijo Luna algo nerviosa de tan solo pensar que tendría que pasar tiempo con el pesado de Malfoy.

Pero con ayuda es mas fácil ¿No crees?- Dijo el Director mientras le daba una sonrisa a Luna.

Bueno esta bien.- dijo ella resignada- Profesor ya me puedo retirar, lo que sucede es que tengo clase de adivinación. – añadió Luna.

Si señorita Lovegood. Tenga llévele esta nota a la profesora Trelawney es excusándola por la tardanza.- dijo Dumbledore mientras con su varita escribía una nota en un pequeño pergamino. – ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido. Para asegurarme que cumplan su labor de grupo deben llevar un diario de tareas las cuales los profesores de las diferentes asignaturas deberán firmar a diario. Al final de las dos semanas me lo entregaran.- añadió tranquilamente el director.

Gracias.- dijo Luna mientras recibía la nota del director. Pero su cara no denotaba nada de entusiasmo con la tarea o mejor dicho con la misión encomendada. Luego de tomar la nota la chica salio de la oficina con paso lento y arrastrando sus pies.

Con todo el respeto que se merece, yo me niego a trabajar con Lovegood. Ella en serio no es normal.- dijo Draco no pudiendo aguantar mas.

¿Y que es normal para usted señor Malfoy?- preguntó el sabio anciano mirando a el rubio con cara analítica. Draco no supo como contestar a aquella interrogante. – Primero que nada yo no le estoy preguntando si desea o no, lamentablemente para usted tiene que hacerlo. Esto le ayudará a aprender a conocer los sentimientos de las personas que se encuentran en su entorno. Ella aunque no lo crea tiene mucho que enseñarle. También le enseñará que en el mundo existen mas personas además de usted, como se han empeñado en hacerle creer. Usted no puede andar por ahí hiriendo a las personas que a su parecer son diferentes. – concluyó el director mirando severamente a el rubio.

Director tengo clase de Herbología. Me tengo que ir.- dijo el rubio molesto y rojo de rabia contenida. El jamas lo admitiría y quizás en ese momento ni lo notaría pero esas palabras mencionadas por aquel sabio sujeto le comenzaron a trabajar como maquina en su cabeza.

Tenga llévele a la Profesora Sprout- dijo acercándole un pequeño pergamino parecido al que minutos antes le había entregado a Luna.

Gracias.- dijo el rubio de mala manera y salio extremadamente molesto de la oficina, dejando allí a un anciano sonriente, ya que sabía que esa nueva experiencia mejoraría la mala actitud del rubio Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy iba que desbordaba furia por cada poro de su cuerpo. Cada estudiante que se cruzaba en su camino él sin ningún reparo los empujaba, hasta unos de primero corrieron despavoridos por que les pareció ver al mismo Voldemort en persona. "Que diablos se cree ese viejo chiflado, el no quería tener que compartir el mismo aire que Lunática Lovegood y mucho menos el mismo espacio. Pero estaba obligado a hacerlo no tenia otra opción". Tipos de pensamientos como estos eran los que cruzaban por la cabeza del rubio. Iba caminando tan rápido como sus largas piernas se los permitía, su túnica abierta y su platinado cabello se movían al compás del viento de las afueras del castillo donde se encontraba el invernadero de Herbología. Luego de caminar un rato llegó al Invernadero. Cuando el rubio llegó ya la clase había comenzado. Allí se encontraban sus compañeros de Slytherin y al otro extremo del salón se encontraban los de séptimo año de la casa de Hufflepuff. Entró muy descortésmente y sin decir una palabra le entregó la nota del director a la profesora y luego fue y tomó asiento entre Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. Frente a ellos se encontraban sentados los dos gorilas de Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle.

¿Malfoy que sucedió?- Preguntó intrigado Zabini.

Nada que te importe.- contestó el rubio sin siquiera mirar al chico.

Dios santo, hoy estas mas irritable que nunca Malfoy.- añadió Zabini. El rubio se limitó a darle una mirada mortíferas las cuales en ese día habían abundado. Zabini tragó hondo y se limitó a seguir escuchando la clase.

Amor, yo se como quitarte ese mal humor que traes encima.- dijo Pansy en voz claramente seductora y luego comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio.

El rubio se disponía a quitársela de encima. Pero antes que tan solo pudiera hacer un movimiento una voz hizo que la chica se detuviera.

Señorita Parkinson, ya se que estamos estudiando las Namulus chupa sangre pero tampoco era que necesitáramos una demostración.- dijo la profesora Sprout con el ceño fruncido. Todo el estudiantado presente en ese momento comenzaron a reír todos menos Pansy por obvias razones. Hasta Draco reía, simplemente no lo evitó. Esto hizo enfurecer a la morena . Ella se limitó a echarse para atrás en la silla y cruzarse de brazos en gesto de niña malcriada a la que le acaban de quitar un dulce.

Lejos de allí en la torre de adivinación se encontraba Luna. Ella se limitó a entrar lo mas silenciosamente posible al aula. Al entrar notó que la profesora Trelawney le predecía a una compañera que su muerte estaba cerca y que sería desastrosa. Esto no sorprendió a nadie ya que eso era lo que hacia la profesora la gran parte del tiempo, ya le había predicho la muerte a mas de las tres cuartas partes de los estudiantes del colegio. Luna se le acercó y le entregó la nota que el director le había escrito en justificación por la tardanza. La profesora se la acercó lo mas que pudo a la cara para leerla ya que con todo y el gran aumento del lente de sus espejuelos le era difícil leer a distancia. Luego de que concluyó de leer la nota, la miró con ojos algo desorbitados y le hizo una de sus muchas predicciones. Le informó que se cuidara mucho durante esa semana ya que le veía una nube negra sobre el aura. Ella esta predicción le pareció en parte cierta ya que teniendo que hacer sus deberes con Draco Malfoy no se podía esperar una buena semana el aura se le ennegrecía a cualquiera. Luna continuo su camino y vio que Narci le estaba haciendo un espacio en la mesa. Ella se sentó en uno de los extraños cojines, sacó un pergamino, una pluma y su tintero. Luego de esto miró a su amiga que parecía tener una cara de espanto.

Narci, ¿Estas bien?.- le preguntó preocupada Luna.

Bueno si estar bien es que lo mas seguro es que te atropelle una carreta llena de personas y lo que vaya a quedar de ti va a ser casi irreconocible pues estoy bien.- dijo aun espantada la chica.

De que hablas.- dijo riendo Luna. Sabía mas o menos por donde iba la preocupación de su amiga.

Pues eso es lo que me acaba de predecir la profesora. Luna no te rías que es serio.- dijo mirando severamente a Luna que ya no pudo aguantar mas las carcajadas.

Narci, ese es el trabajo de ella. Ella le predice la muerte a sus estudiantes. Se me había olvidado advertirte.- la tranquilizó Luna

¿En serio? ¿A ti te lo a hecho?- le preguntó Narci aun algo preocupada.

Déjame ver 1...2...3...4...5 si cinco veces, no espera son seis. Todas de maneras diferente y originales.- dijo Luna mostrando la cantidad con sus dedos.

A bueno entonces estoy feliz de que no voy a morir arrollada.- dijo suspirando.- ¿Oye por que has llegado tarde?.- preguntó luego.

Ha, eso.- dijo en tono reprobatorio.- Pues fíjate...- dijo y luego le contó su dilema a su amiga.

Ese tal Malfoy, parece ser un tremendo mandril idiotizado. Lo que llamaríamos en los Estados Unidos un "Son of bit..."- iba a decir narci.

Si conozco el termino.- interrumpió Luna rápidamente.

¿Por que lo defiendes? El chico parece ser de lo peor.- pregunto Narci impactada de ver que Luna no la dejara seguir con la cantidad de insultos que querían salir de su boca hacía aquel que le había dicho tantas cosas ofensivas a su nueva amiga.

Eso es sencillo decir cosas así acerca de él es ser igual y nosotras somos mejor que eso. Si te insultan sonríe, ese es mi lema para el mundo, Narci. Se que Malfoy aunque ni el mismo lo sepa lo que tiene es un gran complejo de inferioridad y lo refleja insultando a los demás.- dijo la rubia mientras le sonreía a Narci.

¡WowWowWow! Chica en serio que "you are my hero". Tienes la capacidad de afrontar las cosas con tanta calma.- decía impactada Narci.

Enseñanzas de mi madre.- dijo Luna y ambas rieron.

Ese día en adivinación le asignaron un ensayo el cual tenían que entregar jueves acerca de como afectaba la Luna los estados de animo de las personas. Luego de esa clase tuvieron Historia de la magia con el profesor Binns allí las cosas transcurrieron bastante normales, el profesor hablaba y hablaba y ya a las dos horas que duraba la clase ya los estudiantes parecían mas androides que personas, se limitaban a mirar un punto fijo pero si les hubieran preguntado de que hablaba el profesor no hubieran sabido que responder. Finalmente la clase acabó y les asignó a todos sus estudiantes un pergamino de 2 pies que hablara acerca de las cruzadas de los años antiguos en el mundo mágico. Ya eran las doce del medio día una de las horas mas esperadas por todos la hora del almuerzo.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Las cosas pronto se complican un poco, bueno con tan solo el castigo que mas se puede esperar jejeje. Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo. Besos.


	3. Capitulo 3:Parejas Disparejas

Hola a todos!!! Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo. Creo que se reirán un poco con este, en el conoceremos un poco mas la personalidad de nuestros personajes. Aquí hay un pequeño encuentro entre nuestros protagonistas, aunque no es gran cosa jejeje. Ya en el próximo capi es el castigo. Quiero mandarle un saludo especial a musa 555, a MoonyMarauderGirl y a MaritaLupin, gracias por el apoyo espero no decepcionarlas y marita ya el 12 abren harry argentino woho!! Espero verte por ahí. Bueno que lo disfruten y espero sus reviews. 

Capitulo 3- Parejas disparejas. 

Al entrar Luna y Narci fueron directamente a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Desde allí saludaron con la mano a sus amigos de la mesa de Griffindor. Cuando Luna enfocó bien su vista , pudo notar con un simple vistazo que dos de su amigos griffindorianos se encontraban enfrascados en una discusión, quien mas que Ron y Hermione. Harry y Ginny miraban muy atentos la discusión y se podía ver un leve gesto de sonrisa en ambos rostros. Luna en su mesa no pudo evitar reír y todos sus compañeros de casa la miraron reprobatoriamente, ellos en realidad la consideraban realmente desquiciada y su manera de arreglarse no ayudaba mucho a cambiar ese pensamiento. En la mesa había una gran cantidad de comida ambas chicas se sirvieron y luego comenzaron a comer. De pronto las compañeras que compartían cuarto con ellas se acercaron con un gesto algo hipócrita a Narciesi.

Hola Narci.- dijo Cleo Johanson, a la chica la cual se limitó a mirarla sin responder el saludo.

¿Narci estas bien?- pregunto Lina Moore mientras agitaba su cabello.

Si, ¿que se les ofrece?- pregunto Narci queriendo que las dos decerebradas la dejaran comer en paz y calma.

¿Es que tenemos una pregunta?- dijo Cleo emocionada.

Hablen entonces.- dijo la pelinegra algo exasperada.

Hoy en la salida de Transformaciones te vimos hablando con un muchacho de la casa de Slytherin ¿Es tu novio?- añadió Lina y ambas chicas pusieron en cara estúpida de emoción e intriga.

Ja,ja,ja a la verdad es que ustedes sirven para comediantes.- dijo Narci riendo.

¿De que te ríes?- preguntó impactada Cleo.

Ese no es mi novio, es mi hermano.- dijo ella.

¿En serio? Esta buenísimo- ahora si parecían perritas en celos de emoción. Daban gritito histéricos y hasta pequeños saltitos. A Luna le causó gracia ver a las chicas tan emocionadas y río.

De que te ríes Lunática.- dijo Lina molesta poniendo su mano en la cintura y apoyando su peso en la pierna izquierda.

Mira ...- comenzó a decir Narci con los puños apretados.

No, déjalas a comentarios tontos oídos sordos- comentó Luna mientras agarraba a su amiga por el hombro y le daba una gran sonrisa a las chicas.

Si quieren saber de mi hermano vayan y pregúntenle a él no quiero que me pregunten mas del tema.- habló amenazadora mente Narci y ambas chicas se alejaron de allí ofendidas.

Esas si que no las soporto.- dijo enojada la pelinegra.

No sabía que tuvieras un hermano.- dijo la rubia para que ella se le olvidara un poco la molestia.

Si, pero le tocó en Slytherin es de séptimo.- le informó la chica.

¿Y se llevan bien?- siguió cuestionando la rubia.

A veces si, a veces no. Bueno hermanos al fin.- respondió la chica en tono burlón.

Ellas hablaron toda la hora del almuerzo para luego cada una retirarse a sus respectivas aulas ya que esa era la hora en la que le tocaba pociones a Luna y Aritmancia a Narci ,se tendrían que separar. Cuando Luna se encaminaba al aula de pociones vio a sus amigos acercarse a ella.

¿Luna a donde vas?- le preguntó Hermione.

A pociones.- contestó sonriente como siempre.

En serioooo- dijo Ron impresionado

Si ¿Por qué lo dices así?- preguntó al pelirrojo

Es que nosotros tomamos pociones ahora. No sabía que la fuéramos a tomar con los de sexto de Raven.- contestó Ron.

No, es que supuestamente mis TIMOS de pociones fueron tan buenos que me adelantaron ese curso.- dijo despreocupada la rubia.

En serio te felicito Luna- dijo emocionada Hermione.

Si, nosotros apenas y los pasamos- añadió Harry.

Por fin tendré una pareja eficiente.- dijo Hermione con emoción.

Oye ¿Qué estas queriendo decir?- dijo en tono indignado Ron.

Ahí vamos de nuevo.- Le dijo Harry a Luna en un susurro. Luna rió. La discusión de los chicos duró hasta que llegaron a pociones. Al llegar notaron que el salón era muy diferente, se veía hasta lleno de vida.

¿SnapeSnape habrá enfermado o ahora es feliz?- preguntó Harry observando que encima del escritorio se encontraban flores y el color del salón era en tonalidades pasteles.

¿Acaso no lo saben?- preguntó Hermione como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

¿Saber que Herm?- pregunto intrigada Luna.

Pues que ya Snape no imparte pociones.- contestó la castaña.

¿Y quien lo hace ahora?- preguntó al momento Harry impactado.

Es una profesora nueva. Se llama...- Hermione se disponía a terminar pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta dando paso a un montón de Slytherin de séptimo seguidos muy de cerca de una mujer de mediana edad, ojos de color violeta, pelo rubio largo hasta la cintura y de estatura imponente. Ella entró sonriendo.

Buenos Tardes a todos. Soy la profesora Triny Mcfeild y soy su nueva profesora de pociones. – dijo la sonriente mujer.- Bueno antes que nada quiero que sepan que mi mayor anhelo es combatir las separaciones entre humanos, no creo en eso de que dividan a las personas por la supuesta pureza de su sangre o por su estatus económico así que quiero que todos se pongan de pie.- añadió la profesora.

Todos los alumnos presentes hicieron lo que la profesora les ordenaba.

Bueno ahora tomen sus cosas y pasen a la parte delantera del salón. Los voy a dividir. Desde ahora les informo que no quiero oír una sola queja, el que se queje de su compañero le quitare puntos a su casa. Así que espero que no lo hagan.- continuo la profesora. Se escucho un murmullo grupal.

La profesora tomó dos listas y comenzó a llamar estudiantes. Uno de cada casa. Les asignó mesa a cada pareja. Al final de la lista ya sumaban un total de 41 puntos menos para Gryffindor y 47 menos para Slytherin (N/A: Obvio para Ravenclaw nada por que la única de esta casa allí era Luna por su condición de adelanto). Mientras mas ofensivos o desaprobatorios los comentarios mayor era la cantidad de puntos quitados. Al final las parejas quedaron de las siguiente manera según la lista de la profesora.

Puntos quitados

Slytherin Gryffindor Revanclaw

1 mesa - Pansy Parkinson + Neville Longbottom 5 0

2 mesa – Millicent Bulstrod + Deán Thomas 1 1

3 mesa –Norman Louis + Parvati Patil 0 0

4 mesa- Blaise Zabini + Hermione Granger 7 10

5 mesa- Gregory Goyle + Harry Potter 5 15

6 mesa- Vincent Crabbe + Ronald Weasly 5 15

7 mesa- Linda Rostelliny + Seamus Finigan 0 0

8 mesa- Nicholas Coldstein + Katie Bell 0 0

9 mesa- Draco Malfoy + Luna Lovegood 24 0

Al final habían muchas caras largas.Y el descontento aumento cuando la profesora les informó que esa serian sus parejas para el resto del año.

Lo que me faltaba- se quejaba Malfoy- no es suficiente tener que soportarte durante dos semanas y ahora me tocas de compañera de pociones esto es idiota.- decía muy molesto pero en voz baja para que la profesora no lo escuchara.

No podemos hacer nada así que resígnate.- decía Luna tranquila.

No pedí tu opinión así que resérvatelas Lunática.- decía el rubio mientras se recostaba lo mas que podía en su silla.

Luna vio la hora de pociones como eterna. Y pensar que el día siguiente tendría que pasar tiempo con el Slytherin no le emocionaba para nada. La Profesora les asignó que para su próxima clase buscaran información de una poción y los pro y contras de realizarla. Los ánimos en esa clase se encontraban algo caldeados. Ella notó que la situación de sus compañeros no era muy diferentes a la suya. Todos tenían su propio Slytherin personal con el cual practicar sus mejores insultos y uno que otro hechizo. Todos salieron de esa clase hechos furias. Gracias a Dios que esa era la ultima que les tocaba tomar ese día. Ella para huir de los comentarios decidió encender su MS y con este escapar un poco del mundo. Escuchaba la canción My Inmortal de Evanescence, iba tranquila moviéndose de un lado para otro al compás de la suave música cuando sintió que la tocaron por el hombro. Ella dio un pequeño salto y apago el aparato rápidamente.

¡Hola! Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte.- dijo un chico muy guapo de cabello negro obscuro y corto, fornido y de lindos ojos rasgados pero de un verde intenso.

No te preocupes fue que me envolví en la música eso es todo.- respondió con una sonrisa la rubia chica.

Mi nombre es Nicholas Coldstein. Pero todos me llaman Nick.- dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano a Luna.

Soy Luna Lovegood. Mucho gusto Nick.- dijo mientras le devolvía el saludo.

¿Eres amiga de mi hermana Narci, Verdad?- preguntó el chico mientras caminaba junto a Luna.

Si- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa la rubia.

Sabes eres afortunada, ella es muy raro que haga amigas es muy desconfiada. Tienes que caerle muy bien. – dijo el chico impactado

Ella es un ser humano muy bonito.- dijo la rubia.

¿A donde te diriges?- preguntó de pronto el pelinegro.

Al gran comedor.- contesto apacible.

Pues te acompaño.

Gracias.- dijo la rubia impactada.

Ambos chicos caminaron hablando un largo trecho hasta llegar al gran comedor. Cuando llegaron allí ya estaba casi todo el mundo. Él la acompañó hasta la mesa (robando miles de miradas femeninas a su paso) y se acercó a su hermana. Toda la mesa estaba concentrado en lo que en ese momento ocurría, se preguntaban(al menos las mujeres) que hacia ese guapo Slytherin acompañando a la lunática.

Hermana déjame decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti.- le dijo Nick a Narci.

¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto dudosa la chica ya que aquel tipo de aseveraciones no eran comunes en su hermano.

Pues por que al menos estas aprendiendo a escoger bien a tus amigos.- dijo el chico mientras le sonreía a Luna.

Y que crees que me iba a juntar con desenhebradas o con las Barbies Malibú que estudian aquí.- decía la chica haciendo alusión a sus demás compañeras.

No, no lo creo. Bueno chicas me tengo que ir.- dijo el guapo chico mientras besaba la mano de Luna y luego le revolvía el lacio cabello a su hermana el cual se quedo en le mismo estado.

Creo que le gustaste a mi hermano.- le dijo Narci a Luna luego de que el chico se hubiera marchado.

No digas tonterías solo fue amable. Además en este colegio hay cientos de guapas chicas por que se fijaría en mí.- le contestó nerviosamente Luna.

Hay amiga se nota que no conoces a mi hermano.- dijo ella mirando con una mirada severa a su rubia amiga.

¿Por que lo dices?- preguntó Luna muy intrigada.

Nada lo veras luego. Además me enoja que te menosprecies.- le decía con el ceño fruncido.

Bueno, esta bien. Pero comamos que tengo hambre.- Dijo Luna para despistar la atención de su amiga hacia otra cosa.

Comieron y hablaron de la manera en que sus días habían transcurrido.Luego decidieron ir hacía sus salas comunes. Cuando iban de camino la voz de cierto Griffindor las detuvo.

Oye Luna. ¿Cómo te fue hoy con tu encantadora pareja de pociones?- preguntó muy sarcásticamente Ron.

Si, por que es verdad que Crabbe,Goyle y hasta Zabini que son inaguantables, pero Malfoy eso es como enviar a alguien a la guillotina.- añadió Harry.

Pues chicos no puedo hacer nada mas que tragármelo es eso o reprobar pociones y la ultima no es una opción.- dijo Luna en tono resignado.

Es muy cierto Luna.- añadió convencida Hermione.

Oigan chicos, Lo siento no les había presentado a Narciesi. Ellos son Ronald Weasly y Harry Potter- Le dijo a su amiga.

Mucho Gusto.- dijo Ron con cara algo atontada al ver lo bonita que era la chica y rápidamente le extendió su mano.

Si, Hola.- añadió mas coherentemente Harry.

Hola un gusto, Llámenme Narci.- aclaro ella como siempre lo hacía.

Y a mi dime Ron.- dijo el pelirrojo chico con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su rostro.

Bueno Ron, deja ya ir a las chicas que tienen que descansar al igual que nosotros.- dijo en tono algo molesto Hermione.

Si, nos tenemos que ir. Bueno pues nos vemos en el desayuno chicos.- dijo Luna.

Adiós y de verdad un placer haberlos conocido.- añadió Narci y luego ambas chicas dieron media vuelta y continuaron sus caminos.

Esa chica esta requeté buena.- decía Ron luego de que ellas se habían marchado.

Si, Ron pero ya vámonos.- añadió Harry.

Además es menor que tu. No te da vergüenza. Eres prefecto debes dar el ejemplo.- decía Hermione mientras caminaba furiosa sin razón aparente.

De que hablas Hermione es de sexto además no es mucho menor. Eso no tiene nada de malo.- argumentaba Ron. En la discusión ellos se habían ido al frente dejando a Harry y a Ginny atrás quienes los observaban extrañados.

Harry,no se pero cosas como estas le dan algo de credibilidad a la versión que nos dio Luna en el tren.

Sabes yo también estoy empezando a creer. Por que si mi vista no me traiciona eso que presenta Hermione son celos.- dijo Harry mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de confusión.

Bueno pero si es así tenemos que averiguarlo.- dijo Ginny en tono detectivesco.

Todos se dirigieron a su sala común. Mientras en una sala común no muy lejos de allí otra charla se llevaba acabo.

¿Cómo es posible que nos haya tocado tener que compartir pociones con esos idiotas? Sobre todo a mi con Longbottom que es un completo retrasado mental.- decía Pansy que estaba recostada en el sillón de la sala común de las serpientes.

Tu te quejas de Longbottom pero por lo menos él es sangre pura al contrario de Granger que es una maldita sangre sucia.- discutía Zabini que en ese momento se encontraba sentado en el brazo del sofá en el cual se encontraba sentada Pansy.

Y que me dicen de mi que me toco con la comadreja Weasly.- decía Crabbe mientras se tragaba un pastelillo de chocolate del cual tenían una docena en las manos.

Y yo con Potter- añadía Goyle que no se quedaba atrás en comparación con Crabbe y tenia en sus manos en ese momento una caja que tenia dentro mas de treinta ranas de chocolate.

¿Y que me dicen de Malfoy? Al pobrecito le toco la lunática.- decía en tono zalamero Pansy mirando a Draco que en ese momento se encontraba sentado de brazos cruzados y con gesto enojado.

Si, pobre de ti.- añadía Zabini.

No se preocupen que eso es una plaga que lograre exterminar al finalizar todo esto Lunática Lovegood deseara no haberse topado en el camino de un Malfoy.- Decía el rubio mientas se ponía en pie y con estas palabras hacía mas alusión al castigo impuesto por el director que a tenerla de pareja en pociones pero sus compañeros no sabían de esto y en los planes del guapo rubio no estaba contárselo. El se puso de pie sin decir nada y se fue a su habitación.

El rubio entró a una habitación que tenia todas las comodidades. La cama era grande con sabanas de seda color verde intenso. Eran comodidades de prefecto al igual que poseer una habitación para él solo. Se dirigió directamente al baño donde tomó una larga ducha, mientras se bañaba por su mente rodaban un millón de ideas y pensamientos. Pero en particular algo que rodaba su mente era ciertas palabras que le habían dicho en la mañana. El metió la cabeza en el chorro de agua a ver si de esa manera se iban esos pensamientos. El era como era y eso no lo cambiaría nada y menos nadie. Salió de la ducha se colocó unos boxers negros que hacían un contraste perfecto con su blanca y aterciopelada piel y dejaban al descubierto sus perfectos pectorales. Y decidió acostarse ya que algo le decía que el día siguiente no seria fácil.

Continuará...

**Hola como les dije anteriormente ya en el próximo comienza el castigo, quiero sus opiniones, criticas lo que sea. Bueno besos y abrazos de osos a todos. **


	4. Capitulo 4 Cumpliendo con un castigo

Hola nuevamente!!! Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado en esta historia. Bueno en este capitulo que estoy por presentarles es la hora de el castigo. Verán como se llevan estos dos en su primer día de tutorías jejeje. Bueno espero lo disfruten y espero sus reviews. Besos.

Capitulo 4- Cumpliendo con un castigo. 

Esa mañana amaneció lluviosa y muy fría. Luna miraba como de costumbre por la ventana. Pero esa mañana se sentía extraña, lo mas seguro era por lo que esa tarde le esperaba con aquel rubio chico, sabía que fácil no sería. Sabía que como siempre se tendría que vestir de valor, para así poder hacer frente a los comentarios a los que se enfrentaría. "Mamá dame fuerzas" pensó mientras lanzaba un beso al cielo. Luego de su sección matutina se vistió y luego espero que Narci hiciera lo mismo. Mientras esperaba a su pelinegra amiga decidió escribir en su cuaderno como de costumbre. Narci salio ese día vestida con los accesorios azules. En el desayuno todo transcurría normalmente cuando de pronto comenzaron a llegar las lechuzas con el correo matutino. Luna recibió dos cartas. Primero leyó una que venía de su casa.

Hola Luna:

Mi niña espero que te encuentres bien. Sabes por acá todo esta bien. Solo llevas tres días fuera de casa y ya me hace falta tus revoloteos y cantos alrededor mío. Tu padre te manda saludos. Ah estado muy ocupado en una de sus investigaciones la cual le ha tomado mucho tiempo. Pero a pesar de todo también te extraña. Bueno mi niña no te molesto mas para que puedas continuar tu desayuno.

Con Cariño

Tu Nana

La rubia apretó la carta fuertemente contra su pecho y luego la beso. Ella le comenzó a contar a Narci la buena relación que poseía con su nana y lo mucho que la adoraba. Pero mientras hablaba recordó que habían llegado dos cartas. La otra que reposaba sobre la mesa la tomó. Su caligrafía era perfecta. Al abrirla se llevó una gran impresión.

Lovegood:

Nos vemos hoy a las 6:00 pm en punto frente al lago. No llegues tarde que no te esperaré.

Draco Malfoy.

Luna cerró la carta. Y puso una cara algo desorbitada.

¿Luna de quien era esa carta?- preguntó Narci al ver la cara de su amiga.

Pues de mi tutor personal.- respondió con su característica sonrisa.

Ah ya veo por que la cara- dijo la pelinegra comprendiendo rápidamente de quien hablaba la chica.

Luego de terminar el desayuno las chicas fueron a la primera clase que tomarían esa mañana que era Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Esta materia era impartida por Hagrid. Ese día él les llevo una animal parecido en cuerpo a un topo, la cara de un elefante y emitía un sonido particularmente parecido al que emitía las hienas. Todos los estudiantes se encontraban muy impactados con el animal, Luna se encontraba francamente fascinada, ella era amante de los animales.

¿Profesor que es eso?- preguntó una chica Griffindor de sexto ya que esa clase les tocaba con ellos.

Esto es un Elefentoporus Lartience.- dijo Hagrid levantando el animal que no llegaba a medir un pie de largo.- Son animales inofensivos si no se les molesta.- añadió Hagrid.

¿Y que tipo de daño pueden causar?.- preguntó una Ravenclaw muy intrigada.

Bueno tienen una mordida muy potente. Tiene un tipo de veneno alucinógeno que te hace decir y hacer cosas muy tontas.- le respondió Hagrid.- ¿Bueno ahora quien quiere acariciarlo?- añadió mientras todos los estudiantes ponían caras de espanto.

Yo lo haré.- dijo Luna muy segura dando un paso hacia el cemí gigante y el extraño animal.

Toma.- dijo Hagrid mientras le colocaba el animal entre los brazos a la desaliñada rubia. Ella cariñosamente lo acarició y le dio la impresión de que esta le devolvía la caricia. Ella estaba muy emocionada con todo aquello.

Es muy lindo.- dijo la rubia mientras seguía pasándole la mano por el lomo al animal que ya estaba apunto de quedarse dormido.

Veo que le agradas muy rara vez agarran confianza tan rápido.- dijo Hagrid dándole una palmada en el hombro a la rubia.

Pues claro si entre adefesios se entienden.- se escucho decir una voz de entre los estudiantes y todos rompieron en carcajadas. Todos menos Narci y Ginny quienes se molestaron mucho con el comentario y rápidamente comenzaron a buscar de quien había salido. Luna se limitó a bajar su cabeza y reprimir todo tipo de sentimiento. Hagrid también se molestó mucho y por eso les asignó un trabajo en un pergamino de 5 pies de los dragones de Rumania el cual lo estudiantes recibieron con molestia.

Luego de salir de esa clase les tocaba tomar Herbología en la cual todo transcurrió normal. Sembraron semillas de cactus limpotensos que eran muy medicinales ayudaban mucho para quitar el acné causado por cierto tipo de hechizos. En esa asignatura la profesora ante la queja de los estudiantes de tener ya muchos trabajos no les asignó nada. Luego de herbolgía tomaron encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick. Ese día el profesor le hizo hechizar una pluma la cual se supone se movería al compás que su dueño le ordenará. Pero no era así, habían cientos de plumas moviéndose sin dueño alrededor del aula. El profesor se encontraba muy ansioso al ver que a casi ninguno de los estudiantes le salía con éxito el hechizo. Luna a pesar de que la tildaban de desquiciada era muy buena haciendo encantamientos así que fue la única de su salón que logró que su pluma obedeciera sus ordenes. El profesor la felicitó y dio 5 puntos a su casa. Pero la miradas des aprobatorias de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar. Al salir de aula ya se encontraban algo cansadas y hambrientas. Fueron directamente al gran comedor para tomar un merecido almuerzo. Luego de almorzar las chicas notaron que tenían una hora libre antes de su última clase que era defensa contra las artes oscuras. Así que decidieron salir al jardín ya que había dejado de llover. Luna salió y rápidamente buscó un lugar frente a el lago y sin pensarlo mucho se tiró en el césped a contemplar el cielo. Narci se limitó a sentarse en una piedra que se hallaba justo a lado de donde se encontraba la rubia acostada.

Hola chicas, tomando aire fresco.- dijo la voz de un chico a las espaldas de las chicas.

Solo un poco, hermanito.- dijo Narci al chico Slytherin. El siguió caminando y se sentó justo al lado de donde estaba Luna acostada.

No, te da miedo que te pique un insecto.- le dijo el chico a la rubia mientras le sonreía.

No, ellos me adoran.- dijo Luna mientras se abrazaba con las manos y ponía ojos soñadores. Los hermanos no pudieron evitar reír ante el comentario.- Saben falta algo aquí.-añadió mientras sacaba su MS.

¿A ver que música te gusta?- le preguntó al chico.

No se escoge tu algo.- le respondió él. Ella se sentó y le dio dos toques con su varita al MS. De repente se comenzó a escuchar una canción de ritmo Dance. La rubia con su personalidad algo extraña se puso de pie y comenzó a bailar la música, pero lo hacía en forma graciosa. Ambos chicos se destornillaron de risa. Ella haló a Narci quien haló a su hermano y en un momento los tres bailaban la música.

Dios santo Luna mira la hora. Defensa contra las artes oscuras comienza en un minuto ¡vamos!- exclamó Narci nerviosa por que se les había pasado el tiempo muy rápido.

Si vamos ¡Adiós Nick!- dijo Luna mientras ambas chicas emprendían carrera hacía adentro del castillo.

Adiós Chicas.- dijo el chico quien sonreía con las ocurrencias de la rubia chica la cual comenzaba a atraerle.

Las chicas corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron pero al llegar notaron que ya la clase había comenzado. Solo habían pasado 5 minutos. Luna al entrar escucho una voz muy conocida. La persona hablaba en un tono sombrío y estricto.

Que bonitas horas de llegar señorita Lovegood.- dijo la voz del profesor. Quien la miraba en forma muy amenazadora.

Lo siento profesor Snape es que...- comenzó Luna pero fue rápidamente interrumpida.

Me ha oído pedirle alguna explicación.- dijo el hombre de aspecto lúgubre y pelo negro grasoso.

No pero...- volvió a intentar Luna.

Pero nada por su tardanza 5 puntos menos para Ravenclaw. ¿Y quien es su amiga?.- dijo cortante.

Yo soy Narciesi Coldstain.- dijo molesta la pelinegra.

Bueno srta. Coldstain por usted también 5 puntos menos para Ravenclaw.Ahora tomen asiento y permítame continuar con la clase.- dijo mirándolas muy mal y luego dándoles la espalda

Los Slytherin que tomaban la clase con ellos se reían en silencio y los Ravenclaw las miraban de forma asesina ya que por su culpa acababan de perder 10 puntos. Ellas rápidamente tomaron asiento y por ser ultimas en llegar para su desgracia les tocó en las primeras mesas ya que a los estudiantes no les gustaba sentarse muy cerca de Snape. Luna estaba confusa o mejor dicho ahora entendía por que tenían nueva profesora de pociones al fin Snape había logrado conseguir su tan deseado puesto. Snape como era de esperarse les puso tarea. Tenían que entregar para la próxima clase tres pergamino de dos pies cada uno en donde hablaran de cada uno de los maleficios imperdonables ya que no podían realizarse en clase tenían que aprenderlos de forma literaria. Salieron muy rápidamente de allí eran las 5:30 pm faltaban 30 minutos para encontrarse con el Slytherin así que la chica decidió ir y cambiarse a su habitación. Se puso unos jeans azul nada ajustados, una camisa color azul claro de cuello alto y manga larga. Y su rebelde cabello se lo amarró en una cola de caballo alta para luego decorarlo con una estrella exageradamente grande en la parte izquierda de la cabeza. Se colocó una botas chupa lodo azules, luego puso su varita tras su oreja, tomó sus libros, pergaminos en blanco, tinta, y su MS. Lo colocó todo en su mochila y salio de la habitación. Cuando salio de la habitación se encontró con Narci.

Amiga suerte. Recuerda si tienes problemas con ese cretino no dudes en lanzar chispas rojas al cielo y en menos de lo que te imagines estaré allí.- le decía Narci a su amiga preocupada.

No te preocupes. Estaré bien. No le tengo miedo a Malfoy. Y traigo mi varita.- le dijo la chica para tranquilizar a su amiga.- ya me tengo que ir.- añadió luna mirando en su reloj que ya eran las 5:45.

Bueno esta bien. Cuídate.- le dijo resignada a su amiga mientras la veía salir por el cuadro que daba al exterior de la sala común.

Luna caminó hacía las afuera del castillo. Gracias a Merlín no llovía ya, pero hacía frío. Miraba todo distraídamente. Intentaba alejar de su mente cualquier mal pensamiento. Intentaba tener mente positiva ante lo que estaba por enfrentarse. Caminó por el verde césped mojado por las lluvias anteriores, las cuales cayeron luego de entrar a la clase de Snape. Continuo su camino y quedo frente al lago. Lo contempló por un rato pero después se acordó lo que hacía allí realmente. Comenzó a buscar a su alrededor y no muy lejos de allí vio un rubio chico recostado de un árbol cercano con una cara de molestia evidente. "Allí voy" pensó y comenzó a caminar hacía donde se encontraba el rubio.

Aquí estoy Malfoy.- dijo la chica intentando sonar lo mas alegre posible.

Si, por desgracia.- dijo el rubio mientras la miraba despectivamente de arriba a bajo.

Bueno, ¿vamos a la biblioteca?- preguntó la chica.

Estas loca no dejaría jamas que me vieran contigo.- dijo el rubio rápidamente.

Ajá y ¿entonces que? No me digas nos meteremos al lago a hacer los deberes.- dijo la chica pero sin inmutarse mucho ante el anterior comentario de chico ya que estaba lista para recibir ese tipo de comentarios.

No seas tonta. Hablé con Snape acerca de mi penosa situación y el accedió a que usara un aula que no se usa. Así que sígueme Lovegood.- dijo el rubio sin darle tiempo para que ella pudiera articular palabra y comenzó a caminar hacía el castillo.

¡Espera!- dijo ella deteniéndose en seco.

¿Y ahora que? Por Merlín no estoy para tus estupideces.- volteo él molesto.

Bueno tal vez para ti sea una estupidez pero yo por lo menos no puedo inventarme la información necesaria para los trabajos. Así que al menos que tu seas un súper genio necesito ir a la biblioteca y pedir unos libros.- dijo decidida la chica.

Bueno pues tienes 15 minutos para llegar.- dijo el rubio y le dio las especificaciones necesarias para llegar al aula. Y volteó para seguir su camino.

La chica volvió a emprender su camino hacía el castillo pero esta vez hacía la biblioteca. Al llegar a esta estaba repleta de estudiantes quienes la miraban y se burlaban de la extraña pinta que la chica llevaba. Ella se dirigió hacia el fondo de la edificación donde pasaban libros volando de un lado para otro. Ella comenzó a buscar por su cuenta pero sabía que en 15 minutos no conseguiría todos los libros necesarios. Ella se llevó la mano a la cien pensando que podía hacer.

¿Luna que te sucede?- preguntó una voz a la espalda de la chica.

HermioneHermione eres mi salvación. Necesito un libro en el cual pueda conseguir como afecta las faces de la luna en el estado de animo de las personas, necesito otro en el cual consiga como convertir una culebra brasilera en un reloj de muñeca, otro en el cual consiga información acerca de los dragones de Rumania, otro de pociones, y otro donde consiga información acerca de los maleficios imperdonables.Si. Ah! casi olvido uno que hable de las cruzadas de los tiempos antiguos en el mundo mágico.- dijo la chica con un dedo en el labio para corroborar que no se le olvidara nada.

Dios es que los profesores no tiene corazón.- dijo Ron impactado ante todo lo que tenía Luna de tarea.

Si, Luna te ayudare es pan comido.- dijo Hermione haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Ron.

Claro para ti que no tienes que hacerlo.- le dijo Ron a Hermione.quien no alcanzó a oírlo pues en menos de 3 minutos ya tenía mas de cinco libros en las manos y luego comenzó a colocarlos en un carrito. Al final ya tenía unos 10 libros en el.

Toma Luna aquí esta toda la info que necesitas.¿Quieres que te ayude a redactar los ensayos?- le preguntó la castaña mientras le acercaba el congestionado carrito a la rubia.

No Hermione, De verdad gracias ahora tengo un tutor asignado.- dijo mientras tomaba el carrito y les sonreía a sus amigos.

¿De quien se trata Luna?- preguntó Ron intrigado.

Sabes por tu salud mental no te lo diré. Bueno ahora me tengo que ir ¡Gracias!- dijo Luna mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba la bibliotecaria para que le diera la autorización de sacar los libros de la biblioteca.

Consiguió el permiso con un poco de trabajo y algo de ruegos. Diez minutos después iba de camino al lugar donde se encontraría con el rubio con un carrito lleno de libros. En su camino las personas la miraban extraña ya que no era común ver una chica con un carrito lleno de libros los cuales se supone no salieran de la biblioteca. Ella se limitaba a sonreírles y a decir adiós, esto desconcertaba aun mas a los estudiantes. Ella llegó a la puerta y giró el picaporte. Al entrar encontró a el rubio sentado al lado de una pila de libros y escribiendo en un pergamino. No tenía el uniforme del colegio, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa de cuello alto del mismo color.

Ya estoy aquí con lo necesario.- le dijo la chica mientras se adentraba al aula con el carrito.

Si querías podías traer la biblioteca entera.- le dijo sarcásticamente Malfoy.

¿Que es este lugar?- preguntó la rubia mientras miraba a su alrededor. Era un lugar sumamente polvoriento, con viejas mesas y con ventanas tan sucias que no dejaban que la luz entrara en el interior del lugar. Habían armarios vacíos y sillas regadas por todos lados.

Eso que tiene que ver. Es nuestro lugar de estudio.- contestó cortante el rubio sin retirar la vista del pergamino que tenía frente a él.

Si pero que era.- volvió a cuestionar sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

Bueno si te contestó cierras la boca. Esto era una vieja aula de pociones ahora no se usa para nada. – dijo fastidiado.

¡Ah! ya entiendo.- dijo fascinada. Luego tomó una mesa y la colocó al lado del rubio con su bufanda limpio el polvo de esta.

¿Qué haces?- le preguntó al ver que ella se sentaba a su lado.

Pues te guste o no eres mi tutor y me tienes que ayudar.- dijo la chica sin quitar la serenidad de su voz.

No Lunática. Cuando necesites algo me lo dices mientras tanto no te acerques.- dijo repugnantemente el rubio.

Pues Malfoy ya me ubiqué así que te aguantas, si no te gusta te mueves por que créelo o no a mi me da igual tu presencia.- le contestó ella y seguido tomó uno de los libros lo abrió y comenzó a buscar.

El no podía creerlo, ella en realidad no era normal. Él la observó un momento. Su rara manera de vestir y de comportarse.Su varita colocada tras su oreja, su collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla. De verdad que aquella chica era todo un personaje. Otra chica ante aquel trato hubieran salido de allí llorando pero ella no. Ella simplemente era como si no lo escuchara o peor aun no le importara. El simplemente no dijo nada abrió su libro y comenzó a hacer sus deberes. Pero de pronto unas risas incontrolables de la chica lo hicieron retirar su vista de la lectura.

¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le dijo extrañado el rubio ante el comportamiento de la chica.

Es que acabo de descubrir que tu pareces estar eternamente en luna cuarto menguante.- le dijo Luna mientras volvía es desternillarse de risa.

¿De que hablas Lovegood?- dijo molesto mientras le arrebataba el libro que la chica leía en ese momento de las manos.

El chico muy molesto por la imparable risa de la rubia comenzó a leer lo que estaba escrito en el libro.

"Las fases de la Luna- La luna es algo mas que solo el satélite de la tierra o lo que nos da luz en las noches.La luna también afecta grandemente en nuestra forma de comportarnos como seres humanos. Aquí hablaremos de cómo afecta a cierto grupo de personas cada fase. No todos los seres humanos muestran cambios en todas las fases, algunos son mas propensos a unas fases mas que a otras.Todo depende de su predisposición. A continuación tomaremos cada fase con los efectos mas comunes sobre la raza humana y algunos animales.

La Luna nueva- Las personas tiende a sentirse felices y llenas de vida. Con deseos de hacer cosas nuevas, como el estado de la misma.

Cuarto creciente – Las personas en esta fase tienden a sentirse tristes y deprimidas. Con ganas de no querer hablar con las personas con las que normalmente comparten.

Luna Llena- En esta fase es una muy poderosa astronómicamente. Como uno de los datos principales es que en ella los hombres lobos toman su forma animal y salen de cacería. Pero de personalidad hablando algunas personas tienden a reflejar cierto grado de demencia parcial en este estado. Comienzan a hacer cosas no muy comunes y que a los demás le parecería extraño. A las personas que les da estos síntomas en esta fase son muy escasas pero se ha descubierto que las hay.

Cuarto Menguante- Las personas tienden a estar sumamente irritables y fácilmente se enojan. En esta etapa es mejor no acercarse a las personas susceptibles a esta fase de la Luna ya que a la menor provocación explotan en insultos hacia los demás.

Bueno espero estas descripciones les hayan ayudado a entender mas a fondo el comportamiento. Y así se aprenda a ser mas comprensibles con los que sufren en algunas de estas fases."

El cerró el libro sumamente molesto y la miró con sus penetrantes ojos grises.

No le veo la gracia.- dijo él aun molesto y el ceño muy fruncido.

Lo ves creo que tú naciste en cuarto menguante y así te quedaste.- le dijo la chica mientras secaba una lágrima de risa que le caía por su blanca mejilla.

Pues sabes creo que tu naciste en la luna llena y así te quedaste Loca y desquiciada.- le contestó mordazmente el rubio.

Tal vez.- le dijo la chica le dio una sonrisa y volvió a su libro mientras trepaba su pierna derecha en la silla.

Así estuvieron sin hablar alrededor de una hora mas. Hasta que la chica volvió a tomar la palabra.

Ya terminé mi trabajo de adivinación y de Historia de la magia. Me los firmas por favor, Draco- le dijo mientras le acercaba dos pergaminos.

Primero que nada no vuelvas a llamarme Draco, Lunática.- dijo ofendido el rubio mientras le daba una mirada fría a la rubia.

Bueno pues hacemos un trato. Tú no me llamas Lunática y yo no te llamo por el nombre que amablemente te pusieron tus padres.- dijo mientras miraba con mirada pura al rubio.

Yo no haré ningún trato contigo.- dijo rápidamente el rubio.

Bueno, pues entonces fírmame mis trabajos para poder irme a mi habitación.- dijo tranquila la chica.

Dámelos.- dijo mientras se los arrebataba de las manos. Para luego firmarlos.

Uy! Tienes una firma...- comenzó a decir la rubia mientras le daba vueltas al papel.

No comiences con tus estupideces. Que me vas a decir fría, y perfecta.- dijo él en el tono mas altanero que de sus labios salió.

No en realidad te iba a decir bonita.- dijo ella con su acostumbrada sonrisa.- Dame tus trabajos para firmarlos.- continuo ella ante la cara de asombro del chico. El le extendió los pergaminos.

Lovegood lo mas pequeño posible no quiero que nadie vea tu patética firma en mis trabajos, que conste que solo lo hago por que es obligatorio mostrarla a los profesores.- dijo el Slytherin mientras la chica ponía las iniciales L.L. en los papeles y luego un pequeño corazón.

Ya toma.- dijo mientras le acercaba los papeles.

¿Que diablos significa ese pequeño corazón Lovegood? Ahora pensaran que soy marica- dijo el impactado.

Es a ver sí a así te entra amor en tu corazón. Que descanses.- dijo la chica saliendo lo mas rápido que podía de aquel salón antes que el rubio explotara en gritos contra ella.

Pero él se quedó allí paralizado. Pensaba que el amor era la tontería mas grande en el mundo y una lunática no lo haría cambiar de opinión. Recogió todas sus cosas y mientras lo hacía recordó que había una tarea la cual no había hecho pero esta era con su pareja de pociones la cual acababa de salir de aquel salón. "Maldita sea" pensó. Miró a un lado y vio que la chica no se había llevado los libros que había traído. Buscó entre ellos y encontró uno de pociones. Lo ojeo un rato y encontró una poción que le llamó grandemente la atención. Apuntó todo lo pertinente a esta, luego cerró el libro y se fue a su habitación.

Continuará...

Bueno hasta aquí el 4to capitulo espero les haya gustado y espero sus reviews. Y espero que me digan que les ha parecido. Besos y abrazos.


	5. Chapter 5Burlas y mas burlas

Hola!!!! Espero que estén muy bien. Bueno aquí esta el capitulo cinco, espero lo disfruten y se rían un rato, fue hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes. Espero sus reviews. Besos.

Capitulo 5- Burlas y mas burlas. 

Luna esa mañana se levantó algo tarde. Cuando se levantó se encontró con que sus "adoradas" compañeras se encontraban despiertas también.

Narci por que no me levantaste?- le preguntó Luna al ver que su amiga ya estaba vestida con todos los accesorios purpuras ese día.

Es que lucías como un angelito y me dio pena levantarte.- contestó ella como mirando a un tierno cachorrito.

Por favor amiga en una próxima ocasión no dudes en llamarme. ¡Vale!- le dice Luna.

Esta bien amiga.- le dijo Narci mientras se arrepentía por no haberla llamado ya que su estomago pagaría las consecuencias.

Luna tuvo que esperar a que sus odiosas compañeras terminaran de utilizar el baño para poder utilizarlo ella. Yeso fueron largas horas. Ya cuando logró utilizar el baño solo faltaban 10 minutos para que su primera clase comenzara. Así que se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, se colocó su varita en la oreja, tomó su mochila y luego comenzaron ambas chicas a correr hacia el aula de Transformaciones.

A la verdad que no se por que demonios esas taradas tardan tanto en el baño si al finalizar terminan igual de taradas que siempre- decía Narci mientras corría tras Luna.

Es que tiene que tener imagen impecable.- decía Luna mientras se quitaba la varita de la oreja ya que casi se le cae por la rapidez de sus movimientos.

Si claro y por su imagen impecable nos quedamos sin desayunar.- añadió la pelinegra molesta. Luna rió del comentario mientras se detenía ya que acababan de llegar a su destino.

Ellas tomaron su clase y salieron de esta. Al salir se encontraron con un guapo chico.

Hola Nick- dijo Luna mientras se acercaba al muchacho

Si, hola tarado.- añadió Narci.

Hola Luna y a mi también me da gusto verte hermanita.- dijo el chico a las chicas.

¿Y que te trae por aquí?- le dice la pelinegra a su también pelinegro hermano.

Bueno como vi que no habían bajado a desayunar, asumí que tendrían hambre.- dijo el guapo chico mientras sacaba dos manzanas de su bolsillo.

De verdad señor Coldstain que usted es el mejor- le dijo Narci mientras le arrebataba la manzana a su hermano de la mano.

Si, mil gracias Nick. Vales oro.- le dijo Luna depositando un beso en la mejilla del chico.

No hay de que doncellas.- dijo él mientras hacía una reverencia en imitación de un caballero de la edad media. Ellas rieron.

Bueno hermanito nosotros nos retiramos, ya que nuestras labores nos esperan.- dijo Narci.

¡Bueno nos vemos luego!- dijo el chico y se alejó. Ellas hicieron lo mismo y continuaron su camino hacía le torre de Adivinación.

En el transcurso del camino se cruzaron con un grupo de personas no muy agradables. Las palabras pronunciadas por el grupito hicieron que se detuvieran en seco o mejor dicho que Luna se detuviera para agarrar a Narciesi que ya se encaminaba hacía ellos hecha una furia.

Wow! Pero que trasero.- se oyó la voz de Goyle decir en un tono muy alto.

Si, Lovegood júntate mas con ella a ver si así logras que el tuyo se vea igual- grito Zabini mientras miraba lujuriosamente a Narci.

Miren par de energúmenos. Váyanse a mirarle el culo a su madre.- decía Narciesi iracunda e intentando avanzar hasta ellos detenida por Luna.

Uy, uy si es una fierita- añadía idiotamente Crabbe.

Fiera es este que tengo aquí.- decía Narciesi mostrando el dedo del corazón el cual ya todos saben el significado que se le da.

Narci, olvídalo vámonos.- le decía Luna quien trataba de halarla por un brazo. Pero la chica se resistía.

¿Que Lunática nos tienes miedo?- dijo Pansy mientras hacía el gesto con las manos de temblor.

Ni aunque quisiera- le dijo Luna mientras les dio una mirada tan profunda que los hizo callar ya que les dio la impresión de haber visto que sus ojos se volvían negros. Ellas se marcharon del lugar.

Es una total desquiciada. ¿Verdad Draco?- decía Pansy mientras miraba en forma seductora a el rubio.

Si, pero eso ya lo sabíamos.- dijo por primera vez Draco que no había participado en la discusión antes suscitada.

Pero a la verdad que su amiguita esta buena.- añadió Zabini.

No es tan linda.- dijo Pansy con tono envidioso en su voz.

¡En...En... Envidiosa!- dijo Sabini imitando un estornudo. Todos rieron.

Son unos idiotas.-dijo la pelinegra mirando a Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle mientras se iba del lugar indignada.

¡Vamos!- le dijo Draco a sus secuaces y estos tales como perros fíeles lo siguieron.

En el aula de Adivinación Narci seguía que botaba chispas de rabia.

Pero que se creen esos idiotas.- decía mientras apretaba los puños muy fuertemente.

¡SlytherinsSlytherinsSlytherins!- le contestó Luna.

Pero mi hermano es Slytherin y no se pasa mirándole el "ass" a todas las que le pasan por delante.- decía la chica.

¿Oye, por que tu hermano no se pasa con ellos?- en ese momento se le levantó la curiosidad a Luna.

Sabes no lo se, pero me alegro- decía Narci.

Amiga, trata de calmarte. Repite con migo "Tengo una amiga desquiciada y todos me quieren mirar el trasero"- decía Luna poniendo la punta de sus dedos juntas y haciendo la posición de Lotto. Esto hizo que la pelinegra comenzara a reírse descontroladamente. Atrayendo la atención de la profesora Trelawney y de todos sus compañeros.

¿Sucede algo niña?- preguntó la profesora al ver la posición de Luna.

No profesora. Es que tuve un mal presentimiento y decidí despejarlo de mi mente con una corta meditación.- mintió la rubia al no saber que contestarle a su profesora.

Es cierto veo algo fatídico en tu destino.- le dijo la profesora mientras movía las manos sobre Luna con los ojos cerrados.

Gracias- le contestó Luna.

De verdad que sí estas un poco loca.- le dijo Narci por lo bajo y ambas chicas comenzaron a reír pero esta vez controladamente ya que se les habían acabado las excusas para su profesora.

Antes de salir le hicieron entrega a la profesora el trabajo que les había solicitado y en el caso de Luna le entregó el trabajo y el cuaderno en que la profesora debía hacer constar que Draco Malfoy estaba ayudando a la rubia. La profesora rápidamente escribió el nombre del trabajo y afirmó que si estaba firmado por el rubio Slytherin. Salieron de la clase directo a tomar historia de la magia. Allí todo fue lo normalmente aburrido posible. En esta clase también entregaron el trabajo acerca de las cruzadas. Y Bins firmó también el cuaderno. Antes de quedarse todos dormidos sobre sus cuadernos salieron de la clase. Luna y Narci iban casi corriendo al gran comedor ya que el hambre que las estaba atacando en ese momento era sumamente grande. Tomaron asiento y rápidamente comenzaron a comer. Terminaron justo a tiempo para dirigirse ambas chicas a su ultima clase. En el caso de la rubia Pociones y en el de Narci ,Aritmancia. Mientras luna caminaba hacia las mazmorras divisó una cabellera roja y corrió hacia donde la había visto.

¡¡¡Hola chicos!!!- gritó animadamente Luna.

Hola Luna- dijo Hermione.

¿Lista para ir al aula del horror?- le preguntó Ron a Luna.

Si creo que si.- le dijo sin quitar su clásico tono entusiasta el cual en ese momento sus amigos no tenían.

De verdad que te admiro. No se como puedes estar con Malfoy y seguir feliz.- le dijo Harry.

Por que ella de verdad sabe que es lo mejor Potter. - se escucha decir una voz a las espaldas de ellos. Todos se voltearon a ver cuando se toparon con un grupo de serpientes comandadas por un rubio platinado y de aspecto altanero.

Mira Malfoy, no estoy hablando contigo. Además si tu eres lo mejor yo soy Merlín en persona.- le contesta sarcásticamente Harry.

¿Y quien crees tu que eres? Solo por que un hechizo no te mató, no significa que eres una maravilla cara rajada.Además no creo que en una próxima ocasión corras la misma suerte- dijo el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

¡¡¡Idiota!!!- gritó Ron mientras Hermione lo agarraba para que no se le fuera encima a Malfoy. Luna también agarraba a Harry.

Ron recuerda que eres prefecto y no debes tener enfrentamientos con otros estudiantes. Debes auto controlarte - le decía la castaña bajito a Ron para calmarlo y lo logró.

Si sangre sucia. Calma a tu noviecito la comadreja.- dijo Zabini mientras todos los demás reían.

Mira pedazo de idiota Ron no es mi novio- ahora era Hermione la que era agarrada por Ron.

Vámonos.- dijo Harry a sus amigos para evitar confrontaciones. Y así se alejaron escuchando a sus espaldas los comentarios de los Slytherins.

HermHermHerm, y todo eso que me acababas de decir del autocontrol. Casi lo olvidas tu.- le dijo Ron divertido ante la reacción de su amiga.

Si, pero es que esos idiotas hacen que me sulfure.- se disculpó Hermione y todos comenzaron a reír.

Luego de todo el problema llegaron a el aula de Pociones. Ya la profesora Mcfeild los esperaba sentada en su escritorio con una gran sonrisa. Todos resignados se fueron a sentar con sus respectivos pares.

Bueno espero que todos hayan realizado la tarea asignada.- les dijo la profesora. Y lo que recibió como respuesta fue muchas caras de asombro y angustia.

Dios Santo, le poción lo olvide por completo.- dijo Luna preocupada por lo bajo.

Ya que fuiste muy irresponsable como me lo imaginaba yo mismo busqué la poción. – le dijo su rubio compañero al escucharla quejarse por lo bajo.

Gracias Malfoy, pero no fue irresponsabilidad fue un simple descuido ya que no se si lo notaste pero tenía muchas tareas ayer. Además busqué un libro de pociones pero olvide tomar una.- le contestó la rubia algo molesta por el comentario. Luego la profesora pasó por cada una de las mesas tomando los trabajos de las pociones.

Saben me he dado cuenta que en la mayoría de las parejas por no decir todas solo uno de los dos se tomó la molestia de buscar la poción.- dijo la profesora con un tono de molestia en su voz.- Así que por eso para la clase del martes tiene que traer la poción hecha. Contará como la primera prueba y tendrán que hacerlo juntos ya que le haré preguntas a ambas personas de cómo les fue en la preparación de la poción. Y si uno de los dos responde incorrectamente los dos reprueban el examen.- continuó rotundamente la profesora. Noticia que los estudiante no recibieron con mucho animo.

Todos salieron de aquella aula molestos para variar, por que definitivamente tendrían que ver a los odiosos Slytherins en el caso de los Griffindors. O a los idiotas Griffindors en el cazo de los Slytherins. O a la Lunática Ravenclaw en el caso de Malfoy. Eso eran los sobrenombres que se ponían cada casa. Luna salio de allí y notó que aun faltaban tres horas para el encuentro de las seis con Malfoy así que decidió ir buscar primero a su inseparable compinche Narci para luego comenzar a trabajar en algo que le venía rondando la cabeza desde el día anterior.

¿Narci me ayudarías en algo?- pregunto Luna mientras ponía cara dudosa.

Bueno, si es para matar a alguien no. Amenos que sea a uno de esos Slytherins tan idiotas.- dijo en tono gracioso narci mientras se hacia una cola de caballo en su pelo.

No, no es para matar a alguien. Es que me ayudes a realizar un proyecto de vida.- le contestó la rubia.

Esta bien. ¿De que se trata?- preguntó.

Sígueme y lo veras.- Dijo la rubia emprendiendo camino hacía su destino seguida por la pelinegra muy de cerca.

¿Qué les pareció?¿Les gustó? Espero sus comentarios. Besos y gracias.


	6. Chapter 6 Enfrentando el mundo real

Hola!!!! Espero que se encuentren bien, yo estoy bien pero estoy en época de finales así que me encuentro con gran stress y algo de depresión con la clase de Genética así que sus reviews me ayudaran. Aquí les dejo el otro capi, muchos besos, que lo disfruten.

**Capitulo 6- Enfrentando el mundo real**

Las chicas caminaron entre decenas de estudiantes. Caminaron por largo tiempo hasta que llegaron ante una puerta que daba el aspecto de ser sumamente vieja. Al abrir la puerta una gran nube de polvo se levantó.

Este lugar da miedo Luna ¿Dónde estamos?.- preguntó la pelinegra con cara de espanto ante aquel lúgubre lugar.

Bueno, bienvenida a mi sala de estudio personal.- le respondió la rubia haciéndole una invitación a su amiga para que entrara.- Este fue el lugar que el profesor Snape le autorizó a Draco Malfoy para llevar acabo el castigo sin perturbaciones o mejor dicho para que no lo vean conmigo.- añadió mientras daba vueltas en el lugar Luna.

Ajá, pero por que estamos aquí ahora si se supones que veas al engreído ese a las seis.- cuestionó Narci.

Bueno pues como te diste cuenta este lugar no esta apto para ser usado así que lo vamos a habilitar.- dijo la rubia dándole la sonrisa mas grande que pudo a Narci.

Bueno si no hay mas remedio, comencemos.-dijo la pelinegra mientras se quitaba la túnica y la dejaba sobre la silla que encontró mas limpia, soltó su corbata, se dobló las mangas de su camisa hasta la altura del codo y recogió su cabello en un moño parecido a una dona.

Gracias- dijo Luna quien imitó a su amiga. Luego tomó su varita y su MS. Lo tocó dos veces y luego por toda el abandonada aula se escuchó la canción In the End de Linking Park. Antes puso un hechizo "Insonorus" para que nadie las fuera a cachar allí.

A fuerza de hechizos a las dos horas ya el lugar estaba impecablemente limpio. Ellas decidieron ponerle algo de decoración personal al lugar. Así que buscaron accesorios, cuadros y flores que colocaron en el lugar.

Sabes ay algo mas que quiero hacer.- le dijo la rubia mientras contemplaba una pared que habían pintado de blanco.

¿Qué mas Luna?- dijo Narci que estaba tan cansada que estaba tirada en el escritorio.

Vuelvo enseguida.- dijo la rubia quien salio corriendo y en unos 15 minutos regresó con una cantidad de pinturas y un madero en el cual se colocaban.

Luna, no me digas que te vas a poner a hacer dibujos a mano.- dijo la pelinegra incrédula de ver a su amiga que comenzaba a servir diferente tonalidades de pinturas en el madero.

Si, ya lo veras.- le dijo y comenzó a hacer trazos en la pared.

Tengo mucha hambre.- le refutó la chica.

Narci si quieres sigue para el comedor yo te alcanzo luego.- dijo sin prestar mucha atención a su amiga ya que seguía absorta en su dibujo.

Estas segura.- le dijo dudosa la bonita pelinegra.

Claro.- le contestó y en ese momento se volvió para darle una sonrisa a la chica.

Bueno pues nos vemos luego.- le dijo y salio del lugar dejando a una muy inspirada Luna Lovegood allí.

Las hora pasaron y la chica siguió dejando volar su imaginación como si se encontrara dibujando en un lienzo. De pronto escucho que la puerta de aula se abría.

Narci lo siento ¿ya comiste? fue que me envolví.- dijo la chica sin voltear.

Si, ya veo ¿que diablos le has hecho a este lugar?.- contestó una voz a sus espaldas que no era la de su amiga que la hizo voltear a mirar rápidamente.

Malfoy, no me di cuenta. ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó confundida la chica quien miraba al chico que se encontraba con un pantalón negro y una camisa de botones blanca con los primeros dos botones desamarrados, con el cabello perfectamente peinado hacía atrás, esto hacía que los rasgos de su cara se distinguirán perfectamente y que sus ojos grises se vieran mas profundos y fríos.

Las seis, ahora explícame que hiciste aquí.- le dijo el chico mientras la miraba profundamente esperando una respuesta.

Bueno pues lo hice un lugar habitable. Ya que si seguíamos trabajando aquí como estaba seguramente terminaríamos con enfermedades respiratorias.- le contestó la chica.

¿Y el dibujo de la pared?- volvió a cuestionar el chico.

Mera decoración.- le respondió Luna mientras recogía sus pinceles y sus pinturas.

El rubio no dijo nada pero sabía que ese dibujo no era mera decoración. En el dibujo se podía apreciar un ave fenix blanca que estaba en una total obscuridad y se dirigía hacia una única luz que se dibujaba al final de ese obscuro túnel. En la cara del ave se podía apreciar a simple vista la desesperación de llegar a la luz y una lágrima salía de los ojos del fenix. Esta pintura él no sabía por que pero le erizó todos los cabellos de su cuerpo. Luego de contemplar un minuto la pintura dirigió su fría mirada a la chica que la había hecho. En ese momento tenía la camisa blanca del colegio cubierta de manchas de pintura, las manchas también abundaban en su rubio cabello y una que otra en su pálido pero perfecto rostro. Tenía tras una oreja la varita y tras la otra el pincel que había utilizado para hacer lo que al parecer del rubio era una obra de arte ( N/A:claro que no se lo diría a ella jamás, obvio es Malfoy). Un pensamiento vino a su cabeza ¿Por qué la chica pintaba un mural con aquella imagen? algo que obviamente no le preguntaría nunca.

Lovegood, ya vamos a comenzar nuestro trabajo pero primero apaga esa cosa.- dijo señalando el MS de Luna que seguía tocando desde un rincón del salón.

¿Que Draco no te gusta la música?- dijo Luna mientras comenzaba a bailar al compás de la música y movía las manos en forma muy cómica. En ese momento sonaba "Pump it" de la banda Black eye peas.

Soy Malfoy y No, no me gusta ,así que apaga esa odiosa cosa Lunática- contestó rotundamente el rubio, pero no tan enojado como de costumbre ya que sin que la chica se diera cuenta le había causado algo de gracia verla bailando.

Bueno,esta bien pero que amargado que eres.- dijo ella guardando su MS.

Y tu una total desquiciada, mira tu pinta.- le respondió intentando ofenderla consiguiendo todo lo contrario la chica comenzó a reír del comentario.

Bueno pues comencemos- dijo la rubia tomando asiento y sacando un pergamino de su mochila. El rubio hizo lo mismo y tomó asiento. Los dos comenzaron a hacer sus tareas cuando la rubia lo interrumpió.

Malfoy tengo una duda- dijo la chica dándole una profunda mirada con sus penetrantes ojos azules a el rubio.

¿Ahora que?- respondió molesto el rubio mientras dejaba su pluma sobre el pergamino y miraba a la rubia con cara de fastidio.

Lo que sucede es que Snape nos puso un trabajo acerca de las tres maldiciones imperdonable pero la información que conseguí en los libros no es suficiente. Quería saber si tu podrías hablarme mas acerca de ellas.- le preguntó tranquilamente la rubia.

Y por que yo tendría que saber mas de ellas.- respondió rápidamente a la defensiva el rubio.

Bueno por que cuando el falso Moody les dio clases aquí el se las mostró y habló extensamente acerca de ellas.- le dijo Luna luego de pensar bien la respuesta. Por que pensó que decir algo a sí como "Por que tu padre es un mortifago y quizás pronto tu lo seas" no era nada correcto, ni mucho menos bonito. Pero luego pensó mejor y le vino a la mente la segunda opción, la cual tomó y considero era mas sensata y menos hiriente.

Esta bien.- dijo de mala gana.

Empecemos con el Maleficio Imperius.- dijo mientras ponía su pluma sobre el pergamino para tomar nota acerca de lo que el rubio le diría.

Ese maleficio lo utilizaba quien no debe ser nombrado y sus seguidores para dejar sin fuerza de voluntad a algunos magos y brujas que se negaban a hacer lo que el decía. Este le daba el control absoluto sobre aquel que le diera la gana a él de controlar. Luego de su primera caída muchos magos y brujas dijeron haber estado actuando bajo el maleficio Imperius para seguir a quien no debe ser nombrado. Cosa que no se pudo probar, ni negar.

Oh ya veo.- decía Luna sorprendida.- bueno pues ahora sigue el Maleficio Cruccio.- prosiguió la chica.

Este es el maleficio torturador. El Cruccio o Cruciatus se utilizaba para torturar a los brujos y magos que se iban en contra de el que no debe ser nombrado. En ocasiones lo utilizaron tanto en algunos magos y brujas que quedaron desquiciados e irreconocibles.- termino de explicar el rubio- ¿Oye a ti nunca te hicieron un Cruccio?- preguntó el rubio al final.

No, claro que no, por que preguntas eso – se extraño la rubia.

Ah! es que si me hubieses respondido que si, eso podría explicar el por que estas desquiciada. – Le dijo burlonamente el rubio.

No, lo mío es natural.- le dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa.- Ahora solo falta uno- continuo ella.

El Avada Kedavra.- respondió con tranquilidad el Slytherin.

Si, ese mismo.- dijo en un hilo de voz la rubia.

El Avada Kedavra es la peor de las tres maldiciones imperdonables. Con esta el señor tenebroso asesinó a muchos magos y brujas. Es muy difícil para un mago o bruja realizar este hechizo pero cuando se logra es el peor de todos. Mata al contacto del az de luz. – dijo el rubio muy sereno como si estuviera contando un cuento infantil a una pequeña niña.- Bueno creo que con eso no molestarás ¿verdad?- preguntó mirando fastidiado a la rubia.

Si Gra...cias- dijo la chica, pero el tono de voz se mostró como perdida en sus pensamientos, como analizando y procesando lo que acababan de oír. En realidad todo aquello de cierta manera la había confundido.

Ya me sentía como la sangre sucia, muy sabelotodo.- dijo mirando a Luna pero al verla tan pensativa con la vista y sus ojos normalmente grandes abiertos de para en par sin siquiera pestañear, le preguntó- ¿Y ahora que te sucede Lovegood?

No es nada, bueno si es algo es solo que pienso que todo eso es realmente horrible. Y no puedo evitar preguntarme como pueden haber personas capaces de realizar ese tipo de maleficios y no sentir ningún tipo de dolor o remordimiento.- dijo mientras inconscientemente sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Pues por que las cosas son así Lovegood. La maldad existe, así es las personas viven y mueren. Hay diferentes clases de personas unas triunfan y otras no. Así es la vida.- dijo el Slytherin aparentando total indiferencia ante el estado de la rubia. Pero en realidad estaba algo desconcertado ante esas acciones, no estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de personas sensibles o simplemente que se preocuparan por los demás.

Si, tal vez. Pero realmente nadie se merece un trato o un final tan cruel y despiadado por estúpidos prejuicios.- dijo Luna secándose una lágrima que ya le caía por la mejilla, el rubio la miraba analíticamente. Al encontrarse con la mirada del rubio ella calló en la cuenta de a quien le acababa de decir lo antes mencionado a nada mas y a nada menos que al hijo de un mortifago y no cualquiera si no uno de los mas fieles a el señor tenebroso y lo mas seguro que a un futuro mortifago. – Bueno en realidad no me siento muy bien así que me voy a acostar.- le dijo la rubia aun con semblante muy triste y le extendió el trabajo para que el chico plasmara su firma en el. La chica le firmó su pergamino tomó sus cosas y salió muy callada del aula.

Por un rato el rubio se quedó allí sentado mirando a la nada, luego recogió todas sus cosas y se encaminó hacia su sala común. Al entrar por el cuadro encontró que todos sus compañeros Slytherins estaban sentados allí para variar haciendo bromas acerca de los demás estudiantes. Cuando el rubio entró se hizo un silencio todos se encontraban expectantes ante que diría o haría el rubio, ya que en esa casa se hacía lo que decía. Lo habían proclamado el Príncipe de Slytherin. El no se detuvo a conversar, simplemente no tenía el deseo de hacerlo y no lo hizo. Siguió su camino escaleras arriba y cuando se encontraba a la mitad escuchó una voz dirigida a él.

¿Malfoy amor estas bien?- preguntó Pansy al ver la actitud del rubio.

Pero el no se tomó la molestia de detenerse a contestar, simplemente siguió su camino original hacía su habitación. Dejando allí a su grupo muy impactados, pero no por mucho ya que ellos sabían de sobra el mal genio que se gastaba el rubio y que a veces era mejor no dirigirle la palabra para que no explotara en su contra. Ya en su habitación el rubio se dejó caer sobre su cómoda cama, se paso las manos sobre su platinado pero en aquel momento engomado cabello. Él inexplicablemente no se podía quitar la imagen de la rubia triste por lo que él le había contado. Era extraño ver que alguien sintiera de esa manera. Él muy adentro de si sabía que hasta cierto punto lo había afectado ver entristecerse a la rubia. El simplemente no comprendía como alguien a la cual insultaban todos los días y esto no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo podía llegar a afectarse tanto con tan solo pensar en el sufrimiento de las demás personas. Él sabía que no lo entendería por que simplemente él no le preocupaba nada, ni nadie que no fuera su propio bien estar y apariencia ante los demás. De pronto le vino un pensamiento muy Malfoy. "Que diablos te pasa es Luna Lovegood. No te tiene que importar lo que le pase" luego de tener este pensamiento decidió que lo mejor era tomar una ducha. Ese era su método para sacarse sus pensamientos, ya que consideraba que a él no tenía que afectar nada que no tuviera relación directa con él. Luego de salir del baño se colocó sus boxers y se fue a dormir.

En la sala común de Ravenclaw cuando la rubia llegó intentó pasar lo mas rápido posible para evitar las burlas de sus compañeros, por que es verdad que siempre se burlaban pero aquel día tenían mas material de burla que de costumbre ya que ella estaba mas llena de pintura que un cuadro de Picasso. Pero fue imposible la presencia de la rubia no pasó inadvertida. Pero ella con su clásico carácter inalterable siguió su camino hacia su habitación. Ella sentía una gran opresión en su corazón. Al entrar a su habitación se encontró con Narci quien estaba cómodamente en su cama leyendo un libro de aritmancia (la clase favorita de la pelinegra) iluminada con un "lumus máxima" . Al entrar Luna le ofreció una sonrisa algo apagada a su amiga.

¿Luna estas bien?- le preguntó Narci haciendo a un lado su lectura y enfocándose en su amiga.

Creo que si.-dijo Luna en tono no muy convincente.

Pues a mí no me parece que estés bien. ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?- volvió a insistir la pelinegra esta vez escudriñando con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

No, amiga yo se que no puedes hacer nada con las injusticias del mundo. Es que tengo un sentimiento que no puedo explicar.- decía en tono algo triste luna.

Sabes para ese tipo de sentimientos inexplicables hay un remedio sencillo. Una larga y exquisita ducha caliente. En donde con mucho cuidado y paciencia te vas a quitar toda esa pintura que traes encima. Oye y hablando de pintura ¿No te confundieron por ahí con uno de los cuadros? – dijo la pelinegra chica intentando animar a su amiga.

Si, dos o tres veces. Uno que otro estudiante me decían la palabra pero no les funcionó.- le respondió Luna de forma bromista también.- Bueno seguiré tu consejo me voy a bañar. Hasta luego.- dijo Luna mientras se introducía al baño.

Después de que la rubia estuviera unas dos o tres horas en el baño(muy raro en ella por cierto) salió para encontrar que sus compañeras ya se encontraban profundamente dormidas. Ella lo mas silenciosamente que pudo salio del baño y se dirigió a su cama. Llevaba una pijama de seda color rosa, se subió a su cama y corrió sus cortinas recogió su cabello y se acostó. Estando ya acostada los pensamientos de lo aprendido esa tarde volvieron a su cabeza. No era que no supiera que las maldiciones existían era que no se había tomado la molestia de ponerse a analizarlas. Ya que sabía que se podría como estaba una tristeza inexplicable la inundó. Y no aguantó mas comenzó a llorar. No entendía, ni comprendía el por que de tanta maldad, tantos prejuicios, tantos horrores. Narci al escuchar los sollozos de su amiga se despertó. Pero lo que vio la dejo impactada una blanca luz muy intensa emanaba del interior de las cortinas de la cama de su amiga. La luz era tan pacifica y hermosa que hizo que Narci fuera cayendo en un letargo y luego en un sueño muy profundo. La rubia que momentos antes sollozaba entre las sabanas también había caído rendida ante el sueño.

Un rayo de luz mañanero entró por la ventana de la habitación. Luna abrió sus ojos, se sentía reconfortada y feliz. Se levantó y fue como de costumbre a observar por la ventana. Era un día soleado y muy bonito.

¿Luna te sientes mejor?- le preguntó su pelinegra amiga que se acababa de levantar y se rascaba sus ojos mientras bostezaba.

Si amiga, me siento muy bien y con nuevo ánimos. Es como si una luz me hubiera hecho ver mejor el camino. -Dijo ella dando un saltito de alegría.

Que bueno por ti, sabes anoche tuve un extraño sueño contigo. En este estabas rodeada por una hermosa luz. – dijo la pelinegra sin saber que en realidad aquello no había sido un sueño.

Que raro yo soñé lo mismo.- dijo Luna poniendo un dedo en su labio en señal de estar pensando.

Bueno pero me alegro que estés bien. No me gusta verte triste por que tu no eres así.- Es verdad que su amiga se moría de ganas de saber el por que de la tristeza de su amiga. Pero no sabía por que ella sentía que era como una cosa de ella en la cual no tenía el derecho de inmiscuirse. – Bueno pues vamos a cambiarnos por que tengo tanta hambre que me comería un escreguto de cola explosiva. Si no fuera por que seguro me quemaría mi hermoso esófago seguro que lo haría.- dijo Narci y Luna rió ante las ocurrencias de su amiga. Ella entró a el baño y como siempre salio mu rápido. Narci entró y salio algo mas tarde pero no tardó mucho, luego de esto ambas chicas fueron a tomar un suculento desayuno.

Lo que restaba de esa semana pasó bastante rápido para la rubia. El jueves y viernes no hubo mucho que destacar. Los estudios con el rubio se fueron volviendo menos indeseables era como su hubiesen creado una costumbre. Él había estado algo menos irritable que los dos días anteriores, claro que eso no quiere decir que no la insultara de vez en cuando se le salía la personalidad. Incluso en una ocasión ella lo ayudó a realizar un hechizo(en contra de su voluntad claro está) de la clase de Encantamientos que aparentemente le estaba dando algo de trabajo.

Draco- decía la rubia.

¡Malfoy!- corregía molesto el rubio.

Malfoy, el problema es tu pronunciación- le decía ella sentada en su escritorio y mirándolo por encima de una pila de libros de los cuales hacía un trabajo de adivinación. Sobresalía su varita de su oreja.

No, me digas que tengo que hacer- protestaba el rubio mientras apuntaba con su varita a un envase de cristal cerrado que se encontraba en una mesa en el centro del aula.- Iluminitentum- decía el chico pero solo lograba que unas cuantas chispas tenues de un color blanco opaco. El chico estaba colorado de rabia y algo sudado por el esfuerzo realizado.

Mira- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y dejando a un lado el pergamino de la clase de adivinación en el cual trabajaba.

¿Por qué diablos te pones de pie? Ya te dije que no necesito ayuda. – dijo terco como siempre el rubio mientras miraba a la chica que se acercaba sin prestarle atención a lo que acababa de decir.

No te voy a ayudar. Solo te voy a mostrar.- dijo ella mientras se colocaba en posición (ignorando los comentarios del rubio) Sacó su varita de tras su oreja y con claridad y potencia dijo- Iluminatentum- un rayo de luz salio directo a el frasco, que se iluminó con tanta intensidad que tuvieron que voltear sus rostros. Luego de esto la rubia volvió a colocar su varita tras su oreja, le dio una sonrisa a el rubio y volvió a tomar asiento.

El Slytherin la miraba desconcertado, su cabeza no podía concebir que una chica menor que él y de Ravenclaw pudiera hacer a la perfección un hechizo el cual a él no le salía. Sin decir nada volvió a empuñar su varita y apuntando nuevamente a el frasco dijo- Iluminatemtum- esta vez logrando el efecto requerido. La rubia comenzó a gritar y aplaudir de emoción. El la miró con gesto reprobatorio pero ella esto no le importó de verdad se había alegrado por el chico.

Luego vino el fin de semana. En el cual se la pasaron muy entretenidas y distraída ya que su semana no había sido nada fácil. En lo menos que pensaba era en las tareas. El sábado se pasaron el día entero en la compañía de sus amigos Griffindorianos en los jardines del colegio, jugando ajedrez mágico los chicos y las chicas conversando y bromeando de todo. Narci, Hermione, Ginny y Luna se encontraban a la orilla de lago.

¿Cómo te fue con Draco en tu trabajo? – pregunto con tono asustado Hermione a Luna.

Pues todavía no lo hemos hecho- admitió tranquilamente Luna mientras arrojaba una piedrita que acababa de encontrar a el lago.

Te entiendo. Yo ya lo hice es verdad que m e dieron ganas de tomar a Zabini y arrojarle uno que otro maleficio pero abstuve. Al final del jueves ya lo habíamos hecho. Aunque a mi me tocó casi todo por que de verdad que es medio como decirle no muy agraciado cerebralmente pero lo hicimos.- dijo resignada Hermione mientras volteaba la cabeza a mirar a Harry y Ron quienes estaban muy enfrascados en su juego.- Pero mala suerte tienen Harry y Ron ellos si que les tocó dos acéfalos por compañeros. Le mostraron o intentaron mostrarle a Crabbe y a Goyle cada paso de cómo se hacía la poción para si le hacían preguntas acercad de esta supieran al menos dar una respuesta algo satisfactoria.- continuo Hermione en tono bajo pero preocupado.

¿Y lo consiguieron?- preguntó intrigada Narci.

Lo que consiguieron fue perder las casillas. Tuve que separarlos para que no hubiera un duelo múltiple entre los cuatro. En serio no se como resultará eso.- agregó Hermione mirando con cara de pena a Ron y a Harry al igual que las demás chicas.

Quiero jugar.- dijo inesperadamente Luna poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la mesa en la que Ron volvía a ganarle la partida Harry.

¿Estas segura Luna?- dijo Harry mirando a Luna extrañado.

Si.- dijo segura la chica.

Bueno pues toma asiento.- dijo Ron en tono altanero.

El juego comenzó y a los cuarentaicinco minutos, ante la cara estupefacta de todos los presentes la rubia chica decía Jaque mate.Las tres chicas gritaban y vitoreaban Ron no podía siquiera cerrara la boca de la impresión.

No lo puedo creer Luna. Le ganaste a Ron.- decía Harry muy impactado apuntando el tablero con incredulidad.

Buen juego Ron. – decía la rubia sonriéndole.

¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar?- logró articular el pelirrojo,casi nadie le ganaba y era la primera vez que una chica lo hacía.

Mi nana. Ese era nuestro entretenimiento en las noches libres. – decía la chica poniéndose en pie y volviendo retomar su puesto a lado de sus impresionadas amigas.

Pues Harry, ven vamos a seguir jugando.- dijo Ron para sentirse mejor ya que sabía que con seguridad le ganaría a Harry.

Te ganó Lovegood- decía en tono burlón Harry.

Cállate.-dijo en tono algo molesto.

Fue solo suerte.- dijo Luna intentando calmar los ánimos.

Si es cierto.- mintió Ron ya que sabía que había sido una jugada perfecta la de la chica.

Lo que restó de ese día la pasaron allí divirtiéndose de lo lindo y Ron non quiso volver a jugar con Luna. El domingo en la tarde Luna y Narci invitaron a Hermione y Ginny a dar una vuelta por el castillo. Ron y Harry no pudieron ir ya que estaban practicando Quidditch ese día. Cuando se encontraban en el jardín divisaron que se acercaba a ellas un guapo chico de cabello negro y ojos perfectamente verdes, un cuerpo que muchos envidiarían. A su paso muchas chicas suspiraban y otras cuchicheaban entre si dando risitas histéricas. Y como no si el chico iba vestido con unos vaqueros azules que daban apariencia desgastada y una camisa blanca de botones de la cual los primero tres estaban desabotonados dejando ver los perfectos pectorales del ojiverde.Su cabello era extremadamente negro pero lo llevaba corto y con algo de gel se lo ponía hacia arriba. Su rostro era algo perfilado y de cutis perfecto, ni una sola imperfección se vislumbraba en el rostro del chico. El se acercó ellas.

Hola Nick, te presento a mis dos amigas Ginny Weasly y Hermione Granger.- dijo Luna y el chico muy caballerosamente beso las manos de las chicas.

¿Hermanito que hacías acá afuera?- dijo Narci extrañada de verlo ahí.

Tomando aire. No quería estar en la sala común, con mis amables compañeros.- dijo en un tono que sonó sarcástico.

Bueno pues vamos a dar una vuelta.- dijo Luna y todos emprendieron el camino.

¿Eres Slytherin verdad?- preguntó Hermione.

Si, lo soy- se limitó a contestar el chico.

Pero es muy extraño, sin ánimos de ofender pero no te comportas como uno de ellos. – dijo Ginny quien se moría de curiosidad como aquel chico tan amable y gentil había caído en una casa como la de las serpientes.

Bueno saben seré muy honesto con ustedes chicas. Creo que caí en la casa de los Slytherins por que soy sumante decidido. Cuando me propongo algo lo consigo. A veces pienso que es un defecto , otras creo que es una virtud. Pero tengo grandes expectativas en la vida.- dijo tranquilamente el chico y pasándola súper bien.

Las chicas decidieron cambiar de tema aunque esa contestación las había intrigado de sobremanera, a todas menos a Narci que ya conocía la personalidad de su hermano. Así pasaron lo que faltaba de domingo. En buena compañía y pasándola súper bien.

**Espero les haya gustado. Ya saben espero sus reviews. Besos **


	7. Chapter 7 Un dia no muy agradable

Hola!!! Lo siento por la demora. Pero en compensación este capi esta bastante bueno al menos en mi opinión jajaja. Los quiero mucho y ya no les doy mas lata para que lean besitos y abrazos.

**Capitulo 7-** **Un día no muy agradable.**

El lunes sus clases transcurrieron con bastante normalidad. Excepto por la hora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras que por culpa de un muchacho Slytherin que había pasado junto a Luna que practicaba un hechizo desarmador contra su amiga y empujó a la chica y el hechizo fue a dar contra un estante en el cual se encontraban muchos tarros de cristal con animales extraños y líquidos con aspecto grotesco.Estos se rompieron con el contacto del hechizo y Snape les quitó 20 puntos a Ravenclaw. Luna tuvo que sostener fuertemente a Narci por el brazo para que no se abalanzara sobre el Slytherin que reía descontroladamente. Por todo lo demás no había nada mas digno de mencionar de esa mañana de clases. La tarde llegó esto significaba que había llegado la hora de reunirse con el rubio. El esa mañana le había enviado una nota que se reunirían a las 4:00 pm no a las 6:00 como era costumbre. A la chica no le dio tiempo de subir a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa así que tomó la cena y se dirigió al punto de encuentro con el chico. Iba con su cabellera enmarañada como siempre, y su uniforme del colegio todo mal acomodado. Con su camisa por fuera de la larga falda del colegio, su túnica en la mano y su corbata amarrando su rubio pero descuidado cabello. A llegar el rubio ya la esperaba allí. El tampoco había tenido tiempo de cambiarse el uniforme.

Lovegood, tenemos que hacer la poción de la clase de pociones. –dijo sin rodeos el rubio cuando vio a la Raven entrar.

Es cierto, ya casi se me había olvidado.- dijo sonriendo la chica.

¿Y que no se te olvida a ti Lovegood?- preguntó muy sarcásticamente el rubio.

Casi nada. Diría yo. Bueno pero vamos a comenzar. ¿Cuáles son los ingredientes de la poción?- preguntó la chica haciendo caso omiso al tono sarcástico empleado anteriormente por el rubio.

El rubio comenzó a leer lo que necesitaban en voz baja. Y según iba leyendo su gesto se iba haciendo mas severo.

¿Qué sucede Draco?- preguntó algo preocupada la rubia al ver la expresión del chico.

¡¡¡¡MalfoyMalfoyMalfoy!!!!- corrigió molesto y luego continuo- Lo que sucede es que algunos de estos ingredientes no se de donde demonios los vamos a sacar.- finalizó.

Sencillo. Cambiamos a otra poción.- dijo la chica para salir de el atolladero en el que se encontraban en ese momento.

O si claro muy sencillo, solo hay un pequeño y diminuto problema. La profesora tiene el borrador de la poción y solo acepta esa Lovegood. ¡Por Dios analiza, una vez en tu vida y sácate la musaraña que tienes por cerebro!- dijo exasperándose mas de la cuenta el guapo rubio.

Bueno era una idea no tenias que aflorar de esa manera malfoy – dijo Luna mientras miraba a el rubio con una sonrisa a flor de labios. Cosa que molestó aun mas a este.

Me imagino, tu y otras de tus brillantes ideas.- volvió a decir el rubio.

Déjame ver los ingredientes.- dijo Luna tomando la lista de el escritorio donde minutos antes el rubio molesto la había lanzado.

_Ingredientes para la poción de Invisibilidad _

_Un caldero_

_Agua de lago_

_Tentáculos de Calamar_

_Flor de Niestemclaredim_

_Césped Fresco_

_Fluidos de Estrella Numesis de lago._

Para la preparación coloque el caldero en el fuego. Luego Vierta en su interior el agua de lago. Espere que hierva y añada la flor, el césped y los tentáculos. Luego de quince minutos de calentar todos los ingredientes añada unas cuatro gotas del fluido de las estrellas. Espere que la pócima enfríe y luego viértala en un pequeño frasco. La poción tiene una duración de alrededor de dos horas a dos horas y media. Si esta bien preparada hará desaparecer un cuerpo humano de tamaño normal en su totalidad. Esta pócima no funciona en gigantes.

Luna terminó de leer y muy optimista informó.

No es tan grave. Se puede realizar. – dijo feliz.

Ah si, a ver dime como- preguntó incrédulo el chico.

Es sencillo yo puedo ir con la profesora Sprout y pedirle la flor. Y tu puedes ir donde el profesor Snape y pedirle los tentáculos y los fluidos. El lago lo tenemos aquí y el césped también.- concluyó Luna.

No puedo creerlo Lovegood. Por primera vez se te ocurre algo coherente. Bueno nos vemos aquí en treinta minutos.- dijo el rubio saliendo a toda prisa hacia el despacho del profesor Snape.

Luna también hizo lo mismo ella fue a los invernaderos y allí habló con la profesora Sprout jefa de su casa, la cual con mucho gusto le dio la flor que necesitaba para la pócima(ella nunca lo decía pero Luna Lovegood le caía muy bien). Ella rápidamente volvió a subir a el aula de clase. Al entrar vio que el rubio estaba ya allí. Estaba sentado con una cara de enfado peor que la que traía antes de irse.

Malfoy ¿Por qué esa cara?- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos que en ese momento estaban llenos de rabia y frustración.

Es que nos falta un maldito ingrediente. Snape me dio los tentáculos pero ya no le quedaban fluidos.- dijo casi gritando del coraje.

Pero tranquilo tengo un plan.- dijo la chica luego de pensar un rato lo que acababa de decirle el chico.

¿Cuál es ahora Lunática?- dijo algo fastidiado el Slytherin mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabellera. El sabía que casi siempre las ideas de la chica tendían a ser algo descabelladas.

Bueno, se en que parte del lago podemos encontrar Estrella Numesis. Pero esta algo lejos de aquí. Pasan la mayor parte del tiempo en la orilla, así que no tendremos que meternos en el lago.- dijo la chica y terminó con su característica sonrisa- ¿Qué te parece?- agregó ella.

Que no hay otro remedio.- dijo aun fastidiado el chico.

Bueno solo necesitamos traer todos los ingredientes y realizaremos allí mismo la poción. También debemos traer toallas por que los mas seguro es que tengamos que mojarnos los pies.- dijo ella.

Esta bien ya deja de dar ordenes.- soltó él aunque sabía que la chica tenía razón no dejaría que ella le dijera lo que el tenía que hacer, y menos a él un Malfoy.

Luna y Draco salieron del colegio y comenzaron a caminar. Caminaron al menos 45 minutos. Llevando cargadas sus mochilas de los demás ingredientes y las toallas. De pronto Luna le informó a el rubio que allí era donde debían detenerse. Era un lugar sumamente hermoso. Era un lugar con centenares de arboles floridos. Había una gran roca en la orilla del lago. El lago estaba sumamente tranquilo y mostraba una gran transparencia . Luna sacó una frazada y la colocó en el suelo. Allí ella colocó su mochila y comenzó a explorar el lugar aunque ella muy bien se lo conocía. Se colocó en su rubia cabellera una flor de color rosa intenso que había encontrado en el suelo luego de que cayera de un árbol

Había estado muchas veces allí. En cambio el rubio miraba todo extrañado, nunca se había imaginado la existencia de aquel lugar y de verdad que le gusto por la soledad y su aspecto de inexplorado.

¿Donde están las cosas esas Lovegood? – preguntó el rubio.

En el lago- dijo mientras señalaba el cuerpo de agua.

¿Y se puede saber en que exacto lugar?- dijo el rubio quien se había acercado a la orilla y no divisaba nada.

Ay un pequeño problema Malfoy- dijo Luna quien en ese momento se encontraba de pie sobre la gran roca que estaba en la orilla.

¡¡¡¡¿Y ahora queeee?!!!!- dijo muy sulfurado le rubio apretando los puños con gran fuerza.

El problema es que no están en la orilla como se supone. Están en la profundidad del lago.- dijo ella poniendo un dedo en su boca y con el otro señalando un área profunda en las que se podían ver mas de treinta estrellas marinas.

NO, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO- gritó tan fuerte el rubio que cientos de aves salieron volando de los arboles.

Yo las buscaré- dijo tranquila Luna bajando de la roca- solo te pido por favor que lo que veas aquí no lo comentes con nadie. Aunque lo mas seguro es que no querrás hacerlo.- dijo Luna acercándose adonde se encontraba el rubio y donde además estaban sus cosas.

¿De que hablas Lovego... Que haces?- interrumpió Draco su pregunta inicial al ver que Luna se comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del colegio.

Bueno, sabes son cuarentaicinco minutos de camino ósea que si volvemos no tendremos el tiempo suficiente de regresar. Yo no se realizar el hechizo para secar la ropa y no creo que tu tampoco sepas realizarlo o ¿me equivocó?- dijo ella mirando directamente a el rubio con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

En realidad nunca creí necesitar ese hechizo.- dijo el intentando justificar el por que no sabía realizarlo.

Eso solo nos lleva a una solución si no queremos reprobar pociones. Y no me voy a arriesgar a morir de un daño pulmonar por ir cuarentaicinco minutos caminado con mi ropa empapada por todo el camino de regreso, así que no hay de otra Malfoy. – dijo mientras seguía quitando los botones que quedaban de su camisa.

Luego de unos cinco minutos el rubio no dio crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Frente a el tenia a la que hasta minutos antes creía la fea Lunática Lovegood en ropas que jamás pensó que la vería. Estaba en un sujetador rosa fucha y la parte de abajo del mismo color. La flor que momentos antes había colocado en su cabello le daba un aire de ninfa. Ella tenía un cuerpo muy hermoso el cual tapaba tras las fachas en las cuales siempre andaba en el colegio. Su piel era toda porcelanica y casi perfecta. En ese mismo momento el rubio se fijó en un detalle que ella traía en la parte baja de la espalda. Era un símbolo algo extraño parecía una especie de tatuaje pero muy pequeño. Pero mas extraño aun era que a él le resultaba demasiado familiar. Él de pronto se vio caminando hacia la chica quien al ver que el se acercaba instintivamente se alejó. Eso lo hizo despertar de el ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba.

Por Dios Lovegood, por que retrocedes ni te creas tan importante como para que yo te quiera poner un dedo encima.- dijo cortante el rubio.

No, es por eso. Es que ya quiero terminar con todo esto.- dijo metiéndose lentamente al lago.

Ella no lo dio a demostrar pero estaba que se moría de la vergüenza. Aunque sabía que probablemente el chico había visto miles de chicas en esas fachas y seguramente se veían mejor que ella, era la primera vez que ella estaba así delante de un chico. Y para terminar de completar nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Pero sabía que esa era la única opción y lo mas seguro era que el chico no se metería al lago. Otra cosa que estaba segura la chica era de que él no se lo contaría a nadie ya que él no quería que lo relacionaran con ella, menos contaría que la había visto en paños menores. Ella estaba agradecida de que ese día se había puesto ropa interior que le cubría bastante. Fue entrando poco a poco al lago para acostumbrase a la temperatura de este, ya estaba en el lago, que gracias a Dios estaba en una temperatura bastante buena. 

Malfoy, desde donde estoy no puedo ver donde exactamente se encuentran las estrellas. Por favor podrías subir a esa roca y decirme exactamente donde están.- dijo la chica señalando la gran roca en la que ella se había parado minutos antes.

El rubio no protestó mucho y subió a la roca. Desde allí tenía una vista panorámica de todo. Mientras observaba todo no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en la rubia que en ese momento se encontraba moviéndose al compás del lago, totalmente mojada y en tan poca ropa que no permitía que ciertos pensamientos no muy sanos se alejaran de su mente, se veía realmente hermosa. "Pero en que diablos piensas Malfoy es Lunática Lovegood" se reprendió mentalmente el rubio. Pero no podía evitarlo, ni negarlo de verdad que la chica poseía belleza, belleza que dudaba mucho que alguien mas hubiera visto. Y belleza que jamás él le diría que poseía.

Lovegood están a tu izquierda.- Señaló el rubio con uno de sus largos dedos.

La chica se sumergió y luego salió.

De verdad que no las veo.- dijo la chica intentando divisarlas pero a ese nivel se le hacia muy difícil hacerlo.

Maldita Sea- maldijo el chico, se quitó la camisa y luego comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones.

¿Malfoy, que haces?- ahora era la rubia la que cuestionaba ante tan agradable espectáculo, claro que ella no lo reconocería. Pero lo que veía le gustaba.(N/A:A quien no con semejante espectáculo de frente)

Allí estaba el rubio parado sobre aquella gran roca.Su blanca y aterciopelada piel se podía ver a la perfección desde allí. Con sus perfectos y súper bien formados pectorales al aire libre. Con sus pantalones a medio abrir que le dejaban ver las perfectas entradas que poseía en la pelvis. Él la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos grises. Su rubio y platinado cabello era alborotado por la fresca brisa que azotaba en ese momento. Parecía un ángel terrenal. Pero el ensimismamiento de la rubia se fue cuando el Slytherin abrió la boca.

Pues voy a entrar a buscar las porquerías esas yo mismo, por que por ti aquí nos vamos a quedar para siempre.- y así sin decir mas se quitó los pantalones quedando únicamente en los boxers que llevaba debajo de estos. Desde la roca tomó posición de nadador y saltó al agua. A los pocos segundos salio del lago con una estrella en la mano.

Malfoy cuidado que ellas ...- intentó advertirle la rubia.

DEMONIOS.- gritó el rubio soltando inmediatamente la estrella que acababa de espetarle una grande y puntiaguda espina en su dedo.

Eso era lo que intentaba decirte. Tienes que saber como agarrarlas ya que ellas tienen un mecanismo de defensa que incrustan las grandes espinas que poseen en su lomo si no se sabe como agarrarlas. – dijo la chica acercándose al rubio para mirarle la mano.

No toques.- le decía de mala manera el rubio mientras la chica le tomaba la mano y la observaba las espinas haciendo caso omiso a las quejas del chico. Al juntar sus manos una corriente de electricidad invisible pasó entre ambos. Él que se sintió algo extraño con aquello la miró directamente a los ojos. Al la rubia ver esa mirada penetrante y fija en ella los colores se le subieron.

No te preocupes. Esas espinas las sacamos en cuanto estemos fuera del agua.- dijo soltando la mano del chico ya muy sonrojada.

¿Por qué te sonrojas Lovegood?- preguntó el rubio en tono sereno y a la vez divertido. Pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Yo no me sonrojé- fue lo que alcanzó a decir y para evitar la mirada del rubio se sumergió en el agua, para luego salir con la estrella bien agarrada en su mano y correctamente. Ella ya estaba muy cerca de la orilla cuando sintió algo que rozó su muslo.

¿Malfoy, que haces?- se volteo instintivamente pero vio que el rubio estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ella.

¿De que hablas Lovegood?- preguntó el rubio al ver a la chica que lo miraba estática.

¡¡¡DRACO NO TE MUEVAS!!!.- gritó la chica petrificada mirando alrededor del rubio.

¿Qué pas... wow?- El rubio quedo en shock al mirar hacía abajo y ver que en la cristalina agua un gran pez de aspecto grotesco y un color gris opaco con grandes espinas en su cola se movía a su alrededor amenazadora mente.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Que hubiesen hecho en la situación de Luna? Quiero saber así que espero sus reviews, ya el próximo capi las cosas se ponen bastante interesantes así que hasta la próxima besos y abrazos.


	8. Chapter 8 Amenaza Marina

Hola!!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén muy bien. Aquí sabrán que sucede después de haberse encontrado esa cosa tan horrible en el capitulo anterior. Besos y cuídense.

Capitulo 8- Amenaza Marina 

Espera sin moverte- dijo la rubia que de tres zancadas llego a la orilla. Fue hacía su mochila sacó su varita y luego colocó la estrella que hasta ese momento tenía en la mano dentro del caldero vacío. Luego corrió hacía la gran roca.

LovegoodLovegood, cuidado donde apuntas.- dijo el rubio preocupado mientras intentaba hacer los menos movimientos posibles.

Luna apuntaba con su varita, pero los movimientos del animal eran sumamente rápidos y amenazadores.

¡AY!- gritó el rubio y una hilera de sangre se vio salir de debajo del agua. La chica no perdió mas tiempo.

PetrificusTotalusPetrificusTotalus- gritó y el animal quedo quieto. Luna se lanzó nuevamente a el lago. En solo segundos llegó junto a el Slytherin que inmóvil se agarraba una pierna. Ella se le acercó para ayudarlo a salir del agua. Pero él orgulloso como siempre no quería aceptar la ayuda que amablemente le ofrecía la chica.

Malfoy no es el momento para orgullos. Deja que te ayude por que si no sabías ese pez viaja en grupos. Y créeme que ese es un pez peligroso.- Ella no tuvo que decir mas entre protestas el tiró su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica y así ambos pudieron salir lo mas rápido que podían del lago, que en ese momento representaba una gran amenaza.

¿Qué demonios era esa cosa Lovegood?- Preguntó el rubio sentándose en la sabana que la chica había tendido y tocándose una gran rajadura que tenia en la parte trasera de su pierna y que no dejaba de sangrar.

Eso no es una mordida ¿verdad?- preguntó Luna señalando extremadamente preocupada y angustiada la gran cortadura del chico.

No. Fue con el roce de la cola que esa cosa me hizo esto.- dijo mientras volvía a examinar su cortadura la cual le molestaba bastante.

Gracias a Dios no es una mordida. Ese es un pez llamado Pez saca almas. Viajan en cardumen y con solo una mordida pueden matar un ser humano al instante ya que en sus dientes llevan un veneno mortal. Su cuerpo esta cubierto por gruesas espinas que aunque no son venenosas son sumamente cortantes. – dijo la chica mientras se colocaba su toalla alrededor del cuerpo y la pillaba con las axilas. (N/A:como hacemos las chicas cuando salimos de bañarnos) y le acercó otra toalla a el rubio.

Y tu me mandaste a meter en un lago infectado de esas cosas.- dijo mirando molesto a la rubia.

Primero yo no te dije que te metieras y segundo es muy raro que salgan en esta época del año.- contestó la chica mientras caminaba hacía su mochila de donde sacó un pequeño tarro lleno de una poción de color verde olivo. – Toma con mucho cuidado colócate esto sobre la herida.- dijo la rubia acercándole el tarro a el rubio.

No, claro que no yo no me pondré eso ¿Para que es eso?- pregunto mirando de forma desagradable y desconfiada a el tarro cual la chica le hizo entrega.

Malfoy, con eso evitaras que te sangre y que te duela. No la cerrará pero ya no te dolerá.- dijo dándole una sonrisa cálida e inocente.

Bueno esta bien. Pero si me muero espero que cumplas condena en Azkaban por haber matado un Malfoy.- dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a untarse la pócima con mucha brusquedad.

¡Uy! Te vas a lastimar.- saltó Luna y rápidamente le arrebató el pequeño tarro al chico de las manos.

Bueno, pues si crees que puedes hacerlo mejor pues entonces hazlo tu.- dijo en tono arrogante mientras estiraba su pierna herida hacia donde estaba Luna.

Bueno esta bien. Pero no quiero oír un solo quejido.- dijo mientras se arrodillaba delante del rubio. Luego con cuidado tomó su pierna. Ella con suavidad y delicadeza colocó la poción en la herida. Al sentir con la delicadeza con la que la rubia lo tocaba a el chico se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo. De pronto el vio como ella acercó su boca a la herida y se petrifico. Ella sopló delicadamente.

¿Por qué haces eso?- preguntó en un hilo de voz el rubio. Ella despistada e inocente como era no sabía el efecto que causaba en él que ella lo tocara de aquella manera.

Lo soplo para que la pócima entre más rápido. – dijo ella alejando ya sus manos de la pierna del chicó. Tomó su varita y agarró ahora la mano que le había herido la estrella.- Accio Espinas.- dijo y las espinas salieron volando de la mano del rubio la cual lucía algo hinchada.

¿De donde sacaste esa poción?- preguntó muy curioso el rubio al ver que ya no le dolía para nada la pierna.

Mi madre la inventó. Ya que yo siempre estaba recibiendo cortaduras y caídas.- dijo mientras una sonrisa de añoranza se dibujaba en su rostro.

Bueno pues vamos a trabajar en la poción. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. – dijo él para desviar la conversación ya que había visto que cierto rasgo de tristeza se dibujaron en el rostro de la chica al mencionar a su madre.

Si, es cierto.- dijo la chica dirigiéndose hacia el caldero donde había colocado a la estrella.

Comenzaron a hacer la poción. Draco se encargó de encender el fuego con un simple movimiento de varita. Luna se acercó a la orilla del lago para llenar el caldero de agua(pero solo a la orilla). Luego lo colocó en el fuego. Estaban esperando que se calentara el caldero. Ella se sentó justo a lado del rubio quien la miró de reojo, sin voltear. Él no podía evitar pensar como la había visto momentos antes y también no podía entender por que ella había vuelto para ayudarlo y con la duda no se iba a quedar.

¿Lovegood, por que me ayudaste, si no me soportas?- fue el rubio directo al grano, sin rodeos como bien sabía hacer el Slytherin.

Primero te aclaro que no me caes mal el que siempre esta empeñado en ofenderme eres tú. Segundo yo jamas si esta en mis mano dejaría que le pasara nada a un ser humano, por mas mal que me caiga.- dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba mejor la toalla ya que se le había comenzado a bajar de uno de sus aterciopelados hombros. Detalle que el rubio no obvió.

De verdad que te preocupas demasiado por los demás Lovegood. Te doy un consejo creo que te deberías empezar a preocupar mas por ti. – dijo el rubio secamente ya que el nunca había sido una persona que se preocupara por alguien mas que no fuera él, su apellido y reputación.

Pero de que vale uno preocuparse por uno mismo cuando todo lo que nos rodea es feo. A mí no me importan las apariencias me importan mas la acciones. Por eso muchas personas piensan que estoy loca, por que soy de pensamiento libre, pero de verdad que no me importa. Mi pensamiento es claro y se lo diré a quien me pregunte le guste o no, así soy yo y honestamente no pienso que sea malo.- concluyó la chica y vio que el chico de ojos grises la miraba fijamente sin pronunciar palabra, algo muy,muy extraño ya que él era de las personas que no aguantaba quedarse callado y menos cuando lo que se decía iba en contra de sus ideales y pensamientos.

Creo que comenzó a hervir el agua.- dijo señalando el caldero. Pero su pensamiento totalmente centrado en lo que acababa de oír. En serio había un ser humano que pensara así. Eso lo desconcertaba.

¡Uy! si es cierto.- dijo arrodillándose delante del caldero. – me podrías pasar la flor, el césped y los tentáculos.- dijo la chica señalando al lado del rubio donde estaba todos aquellos ingredientes.

Bueno esta bien, pero no te acostumbres que no soy tu sirviente.- dijo de mala gana volviendo a su tono habitual.

Bueno ahora hay que esperar quince minutos. En lo que esperamos vamos a retirar los fluidos de la estrella.- dijo con una sonrisa poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraba una hermosa estrella marina de color anaranjado intenso. La tomó con cuidado con sus manos y la llevó a donde estaba el rubio.

Para que diablos acercas esa cosa hacía mí.- dijo con algo de temor en el tono de su voz el Slytherin quien ya esa tarde había tenido un encuentro cercano con una de las estrellas.

No te preocupes no te va a hacer daño si la tratas bien. Además tenemos que extraerle los fluidos y tu tienes el otro caldero.- dijo Luna con un tono de voz sumamente dulce. El rubio le acercó el caldero a la chica y ella la colocó en el fondo.

Si quieres yo me encargó de sacarle los fluidos.- dijo el rubio en tono de suficiencia para demostrar que no le temía a nada.

Esta bien.- contestó la rubia acercándole el caldero.

Bueno pues.- dijo el rubio mientras hizo un leve movimiento de varita y cuando iba a decir un conjuro la rubia le quitó inmediatamente el caldero de las manos.

¿Pero que haces?- dijo la rubia algo molesta. Algo que a él le extraño ya que a la Ravenclaw era muy difícil perturbarla.

Pues iba a sacarle la cosa esa.- dijo aun extrañado.

Malfoy en este mundo no todo se hace a base de maleficios y conjuros.- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.- mira en el caso de estas estrellas es muy sencillo.- agregó.

Pues si eres tan perfecta hazlo tu sabionda- dijo molesto pues le molestaba mucho que lo contradijeran.

Lo haré y no es que sea sabionda.- dijo tomando su tono cotidiano de voz la rubia.- Hola preciosa criatura marina. En estos momentos necesito tu ayuda. Necesito que de tus líquidos corporales nos dones un poco. Si lo haces yo prometo ponerte de vuelta a tu hogar. Y aunque no lo hagas respetaré tu decisión.- dijo Luna dirigiéndose a la anaranjada Numesis y colocándola nuevamente en el caldero.

Por Dios Lovegood. Tu a la verdad es que estas bien tocada del cerebro. Si esa cosa te contesta avísame para llevarla con migo y exhibirla como fenómeno.- decía el rubio desternillándose de risa ante la extraña acción de la rubia.

¡Mira!- se limito a decir la rubia mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus mejillas.

Eso es imposible.- dijo el rubio pasando de una cara burlona a una muy incrédula. Al mirar en el interior del caldero pudo ver que la estrella derramaba un liquido de color naranja claro por sus poros.

No Draco.No es imposible. Vuelvo y te repito nunca juzgues a una persona como loca sin antes saber el antecedente. Las estrellas Numesis se caracterizan por entender el idioma humano, así es como se les extrae sus fluidos, no por medio de hechizos o encantamientos.- completó la chica con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro.

Para ti soy Malfoy.- fue lo que alcanzó a decir estaba impactado con lo que acababa de presenciar.

La rubia se volvió a subir a la roca, con la estrella en la mano. Se la acercó a la cara y en un susurro dijo "Gracias pequeña amiga" y luego la volvió a lanzar al lago. Mientras observaba el lago vio algo que la impactó.

Malfoy, ven a ver esto.- gritó la chica.

Ahora que mas Lovegood.- dijo en un tono cansino el rubio, pero mientras subía a la roca que era algo pequeña para dos personas. Él como pudo subió a ella. Cuando miró a lago recibió una gran impresión al ver mas de cien peces saca almas en el lago nadando libremente.

Vez te dije que andaban en cardumen.- dijo ella sin salir aun de la impresión.

Son asquerosos.- dijo el rubio que en ese momento se percató que tenia a la rubia muy cerca podía sentir su olor, podía sentir su calor e inconscientemente se pegó mas hacia ella.

Ella al sentirlo tan cerca se puso nerviosa y lo que hizo fue voltearse,quedando así de frente al rubio(N/A:Error) al hacerlo tan bruscamente se le cayó la toalla quedando nuevamente en su ropa interior, pero con la diferencia que esta vez estaba peligrosamente cerca del rubio(N/A: ¿o quizás fue un acierto?). Él al verla así sus hormonas fueron mas fuertes que su conciencia y la tomó por los hombros. Cuando solo unos pocos centímetros los separaban la chica del nerviosismo dio un paso hacia atrás, cosa que hizo que resbalara.

Dracoooo!!!- grito desesperada aferrada a la mano del rubio que había tenido buenos reflejos y la había agarrado a tiempo.

Sosténte Lovegood.- dijo el rubio mientras la subía cuidadosamente para evitar que cayera en esas aguas infectadas de aquellas horribles criaturas. Cuando la chica subió sus instintos la hicieron aferrarse a él cuello del chico. Quien colocó su fuerte brazo sobre ella para darle apoyo y que sintiera seguridad.- Estamos a mano.- le dijo mientras la ayudaba a bajar de la roca. Como ambos ya estaban lo suficientemente secos salieron y se volvieron a colocar el uniforme del colegio. La rubia aun le duraba algo el susto. Pero recordó algo.

¡La poción! ya pasaron quince minutos.- dijo corriendo al caldero sosteniendo el que contenía los fluidos. Se arrodilló y con cuidado echó las cuatro gotas necesarias, la pócima increíblemente se volvió incolora. Ella con su varita apagó las llamas. – Ahora esperar que se enfríe.-dijo volviendo su mirada hacía el rubio. Quien estaba sentado sobre una roca como absorto en sus pensamientos.

¿Estas bien?- preguntó la chica. Ella aun estaba algo impresionada y una pregunta rondaba su cabeza ¿Qué pretendía el rubio acercándose de aquella manera, como lo hizo? Son tonterías mías tal vez tenía algo en el cabello y me la ibas a sacar. ¡Que tonta! Es Draco Malfoy, además tu tienes mil cosas en el cabello que va a querer sacarte él. Estos eran los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza.

Por que no habría de estarlo. Bueno tal vez por que en lo que llevo contigo me han pasado mil cosas. – dijo el chico saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

Es verdad hoy no ha sido un buen día. Pero mañana mejorara.- dijo mientras se volvía para recoger sus cosas.

¿Ya esta lista la pócima?.- preguntó el chico.

Si, solo falta que se enfríe.- dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a un árbol para agarrar otra flor y colocarla en su enmarañado cabello.

Bueno pues ya esta fría deja de estar cogiendo complejo de planta y ven que ya son las 6:00 y es mucho tiempo de vuelta. – refunfuñaba mientras con mucho cuidado ponía la pócima en un frasco.

Luego de esto recogieron todo y emprendieron el camino de regreso a el colegio.


	9. Chapter 9¿Qué eres Lovegood?

Hola queridas lectoras!!! Siento muchísimo la tardanza es que estaba en finales de la universidad y estaba volviéndome loca, si esto literalmente aunque pensándolo bien loca siempre he estado jajaja. No ya en serio lo siento mil por la tardanza pero bueno en compensación aquí les traigo un capitulo largo y muy interesante. Espero sus reviews, besos y abrazos.

Capitulo 9- ¿Qué eres Lovegood?

En el camino las palabras pronunciadas fueron pocas. Oh mejor dicho la única que hablaba era Luna ya que iba entretenida tarareando una canción desconocida para el rubio.

¿Qué cantas Lunática?- preguntó el rubio.

Es una canción que me gusta mucho.- contestó ella mientras seguía arrancando flores de cada árbol y planta que se le cruzaba en su camino. Ya tenía un ramillete bastante grande.

Nunca la eh escuchado- dijo muy serio el rubio.

Pues si no te gusta la música como la puedes haber escuchado. Pero espérame un momento te la muestro.- dijo la chica mientras le acercaba las flores al rubio.- me las sostienes un momento. – dijo poniéndoselas encima sin dejar que contestara.

Pero para que diablos quieres esto. Las flores lo que hacen es dar alergia.- decía alejando las flores lo mas de sí que podía.

Y también alegrarme el día.- decía Luna mientras rebuscaba en su mochila.-Aquí esta.-agregó sacando de su mochila MS. Y le dio dos golpecitos con su varita. De pronto una canción lenta se comenzó a oír muy fuertemente. Ella volvió a tomar las flores en sus manos ya que el rubio las sostenía como si fueran plantas mortíferas. – Esa canción se llama ""Hero"" de Mariah Carey, pero no creo que la conozcas es muggle. – dijo mientras se movía al compás de la música con las flores en las manos.

Ay que admitir que no suena tan mal.- dijo el rubio por que en realidad le había gustado esa canción.

Luego de escuchar esa canción. Luna decidió que era hora de mostrarle al rubio un poco de música muggle ahora que no se encontraba de tan mal humor. Así en lo que resto de camino puso mas de 20 canciones que la mitad el rubio mando a quitar por que no le gustaron en lo mas mínimo.

¿Qué demonios es eso? Como que le quiere ofrecer su malteada a los chicos de la cuadra eso es ser una perra.Por que entiendo bien a la malteada que se refiere.- decía el rubio ofendido ante la canción " "My Milkshake brings all the boys in the yard" " de Kelis

Ay Malfoy tu dices cosas horribles y ofensivas y te pones histérico si escuchas una canción algo extraña.- decía entre risas la rubia.

Si, pero no ando cantándolas y menos ofreciéndole mis dotes a todo el mundo.- decía algo molesto, pero increíblemente también algo divertido ante como se reía la chica.

Es verdad, gracias a Dios.- decía mientras seguía riendo.

Bueno ya estamos llegando así que apaga la cosa esa, que no quiero que vayan a creer que lo que va llegando es un carro de helado de los muggles.- decía el rubio a la chica. Ella así lo hizo. Al llegar a la entrada del castillo se detuvieron un momento. – Bueno te llevas tu la pócima y no olvides traerla mañana por que si nos reprueban después de todo lo que pasé hoy ¡Ay de ti Lovegood!.- decía mientras comenzaba a alejarse hacia el castillo.

Malfoy- dijo en un pequeño gritito la rubia.

¿Ahora que Lovegood?- dijo en un tono completamente agotado el rubio.

Es que no olvides ir a la enfermería para que te curen la herida.- dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Esta bien ya no fastidies mas.- dijo él y volvió a darse la vuelta.

Malfoy.- volvió a escuchar.

No, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.- dijo mientras otra vez volvía la cabeza. Vio que la chica se acercaba a paso rápido así él.

Gracias por salvarme hoy.- dijo poniéndole una de sus muchas flores en la mano y sin darle tiempo a pensar le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego sin que el rubio aun reaccionara se alejó a paso súper ligero hacia el interior del castillo.

Gracias a ti también.- dijo en un tono que un ser humano no hubiera podido percibir, solo y quizás un oído canino. El sé pasó la mano por su rubia cabellera y luego inconscientemente la posó en su mejilla. Aunque las flores no eran de su agrado esa decidió ponerla en el bolsillo de su túnica. Pero en que piensas se reprochó y luego con paso firme se dirigió hacia el castillo ya que una deliciosa cena lo esperaba. "A volver a lo de siempre se dijo" y entró finalmente.

Iba entrando cuando escuchó a una bola de estudiantes Slytherin de sexto molestando a un estudiante que desde su posición no podía divisar. El pensaba pasársela de largo e ignorar el suceso, por que lo mas seguro era que a quien molestaran era un griffindor, cosa que a él le gustaba hacer también. Pero unas palabras lo hicieron detener su paso. El se detuvo a observar en un lugar donde podía ver todo pero a él no podían verlo.

Lunática para quien son las florecitas.- decía un Slytherin pelinegro, de ojos saltones y dientes muy grandes para su cara.

Son mías.- decía ella mientras seguía o al menos intentaba ya que un grupo de cómo 5 jóvenes serpientes no la dejaban pasar.

No, creo que son para su difunta mamasita.- decía otro de cabello castaño y cara ovalada y regordeta.

Les voy a pedir por favor que no mencionen a mi madre.- dijo la rubia que en ese momento se paro en seco al oír ese comentario.

¿Por que no Lovegood? Me imagino que tenía que ser una completa chiflada como tú.- añadía un tercer slytherin que le había arrebatado las flores de las manos.

¡Ella no era una chiflada!.- decía Luna que por primera vez en lo que llevaba en Hogwarts se estaba enfadando realmente. Las venas de su porcelanico rostro se hacían muy visibles.

Pues quizás pero con una hija como tú lo mas seguro es que quiso morir antes que criarte.- decía entre rizas el otro chico al ver que en los ojos de la rubia se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas.

¡¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!!- Gritó de pronto la rubia mientras bajaba su cabeza y ponía sus manos en su rostro.

Ay mira se quiere ir con mamá- dijo el ultimo de los chicos y todos comenzaron a reírse.

Es la ultima vez que sus asquerosas bocas pronuncian el nombre de mi madre.- dijo Luna en un tono que no sonaba al dulce que siempre poseía.

Que nos vas a hacer Lunática. Golpearnos con las flores.- dijo la serpiente de pelo negro mientras reían. Pero de pronto sus risas cesaron al ver que algo sumamente extraño comenzaba a pasar con la rubia chica que tenían en frente de ellos.

No, aquí acaban sus asquerosas vidas.- dijo la rubia alzando la vista, sus ojos estaban totalmente negros, no se distinga la pupila ni nada solo se veía una total obscuridad. Las lágrimas que antes brotaban se habían vuelto totalmente negras y corrían sus mejillas marcando el camino que ya habían recorrido. Su cabello parecía elevarse envuelto en una aura totalmente negra. Los cinco Slytherins comenzaron a retroceder y cuando se disponían a correr una voz muy obscura los hizo detenerse.- A donde van asquerosas serpientes, ahora es que empieza la fiesta.- dijo la chica que en ese momento levantó su mano y con un movimiento de esta hizo que los cinco chicos se elevaran por los aires, como si los estuvieran estrangulando. Con su otra mano comenzó a apretar mas los cuellos de los chicos.

El rubio estaba completamente impactado, impresionado, anonadado con lo que veía. La apacible y queminportista Luna Lovegood con un solo movimiento de sus manos estaba estrangulando a cinco chicos y al mismo tiempo. El decidió que era tiempo de tomar acción. Ya que los jóvenes comenzaban a perder todo el aire y ella no parecía querer soltarlos.

Lovegood suéltalos.- dijo el rubio saliendo de su escondite y ordenándole a la rubia. Ella ni lo miró estaba en un trance total. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros, esto hizo estremecer al rubio.- Lovegood te lo advierto, suéltalos. Se están asfixiando.Te van a acusar de asesinato..- pero ella no parecía hablar su mismo idioma al contrario apretaba mas su mano. El rubio comenzó a desesperar y solo se le ocurrió una cosa cortar su contacto visual, sacándola de concentración. Pero no estaba tan loco como para atravesársele en el medio y que lo atrapara también. Bajo su desesperación se le paró enfrente y juntó sus labios con los de ella.

El rubio que dejo sus ojos abiertos. Vio como los ojos de la rubia volvían a tornarse azules, y escucho un estrépito a sus espaldas. Él se alejó de la chica quien estaba de pie frente a él con sus ojos cubiertos esta vez de lágrimas trasparentes y cristalinas. A su espalda escuchaba como tosían los cinco chicos buscando el aire que les había faltado.

¿Que diablos fue todo eso Lovegood?- preguntó él sacudiéndola levemente por los hombros. Ella lo miró por un segundo una mirada fría y vacía, y sin decir nada se desmayó sobre los brazos del chico. El rubio rápidamente la tomó en brazos. Se volteo hacia los muchachos que aun se retorcían en el suelo y les dijo- Ni una palabra de esto ni a su sombra.- luego aligeró su paso hacia la enfermería con la chica en brazos y miles de preguntas en su cabeza.

El rubio entró a la enfermería y vio que la Sra. Pomfrey dormitaba en un sofá. Ya que en la enfermería no había ningún paciente ese día. Al escuchar la puerta la enfermera despertó azorada.

¿Qué sucede joven Malfoy?- preguntó preocupada la enfermera.

Encontré a Lovegood desmayada en el pasillo.- mintió el rubio ya que no pensaba decirle la verdad de los hechos a la enfermera.

Por Merlín- exclamó- póngala en esta camilla.- dijo señalando la primera camilla vacía que tenia a su alcance. Luego de revisarla un rato dijo.- Bueno no tiene ningún mal visible todo se ve en orden. Quizás se deba a una mala nutrición o falta de descanso. Por si acaso la tendré esta noche en observación.- añadió dándose la vuelta. Y llevándose una impresión muy grande al ver una estela de sangre por donde había entrado el rubio cargando a Luna.- ¿Esa sangre es de la chica?- preguntó nuevamente preocupada la enfermera. El rubio siguió la sangre con su vista y vio que esta terminaba en su pantalón.

No esa sangre es mía.- dijo fríamente.

Pero mi niño que te ha pasado.- volvió a cuestionar la Sra.Pomfrey.

No fue nada es una simple cortadura.- dijo levantándose el pantalón y viendo que la cortada sufrida en el lago había comenzado a sangrarle nuevamente.

Ven siéntate aquí.- le dijo la enfermera mientras le señalaba la camilla que estaba justo al lado de la rubia quien dormía.

Esta bien.- contestó muy groseramente y se sentó no le hacía gracia que lo estuvieran examinando. Luego de un rato la enfermera le dio una pócima de color violeta intenso la cual con desagrado bebió.- Oiga no tendrá algo para la hinchazón. – dijo mientras le mostraba la mano donde la estrella había espetado sus espinas. Que ya daba la impresión de ser un gran jamón.

¿Pero niño que estuviste tu hoy, de día de campo con Hagrid?.- dijo de manera inquisitiva la enfermera ya que casos así solo le llegaban cuando el profesor decidía traer extrañas criaturas a su clase.

No, algo peor.- dijo el rubio sin dar mas detalles.

Bueno pues toma esta pócima también. Y vas a pasar la noche en observación también. Y sin refutar señor Malfoy.- dijo la enfermera a ver que él ya comenzaba a abrir la boca y luego acercó una pócima de color verde intenso esta vez.

El rubio se recostó resignado en su camilla y comenzó a recapitular su día. Definitivamente ese no había sido su mejor día. Primero caminaba un largo trecho y aya se daba cuenta que tenia que meterse en paños menores a el lago donde además una estrella marina le había espetado sus espinas y un pez asesino lo intentó aniquilar. Una chica no muy cuerda le había dicho unas cuantas cosas que lo habían puesto a pensar. En ese momento reparó en la chica. ¿Qué fue todo eso? Parecía como si hubiese sido poseída por algo malo, estaba seguro que aquello era magia negra pero ¿había provenido de ella?. ¿Por qué la besaste? Se preguntaba. Pues por que no había otra manera de detenerla se dijo pero para que me engaño habían otras maneras solo que esa fue la que tu decidiste. Pudiste petrificarla o hacer algo estabas en tu derecho como prefecto ella acababa a tus compañeros pero no, él muy sabio decidió besarla. El rubio se estaba recriminando mentalmente todo eso. Pero lo que mas le molestaba era que aquel beso le había gustado. Sentir sus sedosos labios juntos a los de él fue una sensación de las mejores. Además estaba seguro que si ella no se hubiera resbalado en la piedra la hubiera besado. Pero se quería convencer que en ese momento lo que había actuado no era él si no sus hormonas de hombre. Pero había otra cosa. Estaba seguro que el tatuaje que poseía la chica en la parte baja de la espalda significaba algo. El averiguaría cual era ese significado. Entre todos estos pensamientos el cansancio de todo el día lo fue venciendo y así quedó dormido. Pero de pronto algo lo saco del sueño en el cual se encontraba. Él se sentó en su camilla y vio que las cortinas estaban corridas. Rápidamente la descorrió y vio que de la cama de la rubia una intensa luz blanca se reflejaba detrás de las cortinas. Él se puso de pie y con cuidado descorrió las cortinas de ella. Al abrirla se la encontró sentada sollozando y con la cabeza en las rodillas y las manos rodeando estas. Al rubio abrir la cortina la luz blanca fue cesando. Esto volvió a impresionarlo.

¿Lovegood estas bien?- preguntó aparentando indiferencia.

Ella al escuchar a el rubio levantó rápidamente la cabeza. Y se lo encontró allí mirándola con aquellos ojos grises intensos y a la misma vez inexpresivos. Ella secó las lágrimas de su rostro con su mano.

No lo se.- le contestó ella.

¿Pero te sientes mal?- volvió a cuestionar el rubio.

No físicamente. Es como un dolor inexplicable, uno que sale del corazón. Sabes no se por que estoy aquí.- dijo ella buscando una explicación.

No te acuerdas.- dijo incrédulo él.

Me acuerdo que unos chicos me molestaban y que de pronto uno de ellos dijo algo ofensivo acerca de mi madre. De ahí en adelante no recuerdo nada.Es como una obscuridad, solo eso es mi recuerdo.- dijo dudosa ella intentando hacer lo mas memoria posible.

Bueno pues te voy a decir que pasó después Lovegood. Tu después que ellos ofendieron a tu madre tus ojos se volvieron negros y con un movimiento de tu mano los levantaste y trataste de estrangularlos.- dijo el rubio sin ningún tipo de tacto.

¡No, no otra vez!.- dijo muy confundida mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar otra vez.-¿Cómo me detuviste? -Preguntó asustada- por favor dime que me detuviste.- imploró ella tomando instintivamente una de las manos del rubio en sus manos.

Si, te detuve con un petrificus totalus.- mintió él que no pensaba decirle que la había besado.- ¿Pero que fue todo eso?- cuestionó al ver que ella sabía de que hablaba él.

No lo sé a ciencia cierta- decía entre sollozos- pero se que me había pasado una vez. Pero es horrible.- decía ella quien comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente nuevamente.

Vamos cuenta me.- dijo él chico mientras con su mano levantaba la barbilla de la chica para que lo mirará. Él de verdad quería resolver el misterio que envolvía a Luna Lovegood.

Esta bien -dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco al tenerlo tan cerca y sentado en su camilla. – Todo empezó cuando yo tenía 7 años...

...Flash Back...

Una pequeña niña rubia jugaba en el jardín de su casa con sus muñecas. Escuchó un ruido proveniente de la parte de atrás de su casa. Ella detuvo su juego y volteo su rostro para mirar quien estaba ahí. Ella fue y entró a su casa asomó la cabeza en la cocina y vio a su madre preparando la cena. Volvió a salir al jardín y como no vio nada continuo su juego. Pero otro ruido la alarmó.

Miren si es la tonta niña lovegood.- dijo un niño de alrededor de unos ocho años, pelirrojo, de ojos marrones y saltones que acababa de brincar por le cerca de la casa.

¿Que quieres Numan?.- preguntó la niña poniéndose de pie y agarrando muy fuertemente su muñeca que tenía el pelo rubio como ella.

Nada solo vengo a jugar contigo tonta.- dijo el niño arrebatándole la muñeca.

Dame a Rossi.- le ordeno la niña.

¿Quién es Rossi esta muñeca harapienta?- dijo mirando desagradablemente a la muñeca mientras la sostenía por el pelo.

Ella no es harapienta, es mi mejor amiga.- dijo la niña quien en ese tiempo carecía de amistades al igual que en la actualidad.

Tu amiga jajaja. Pues mira lo que hago con tu amiga.- dijo el niño mientras desprendía la cabeza de la muñeca del resto del cuerpo y se reía morbosamente.

Lo pagaras.- dijo la niña con cólera evidente corriendo por sus venas. Así que sus ojos ennegrecieron, sus cabellos ascendieron en una horrible aura negra y con su mente levantó al ahora asustado chico por los aires y con todas sus fuerzas lo lanzó contra la cerca de su casa.

Ante el estrépito la madre salió al jardín y el padre de Luna también. Su impresión fue muy grande al ver a su dulce y serena hija envuelta en esa aura negra de pura maldad. Había un niño sangrando por las fosas nasales e inconsciente. El padre de Luna corrió hacía el cuerpo del niño. Y la madre corrió hacía su hija. Ella la abrazó y en cuento su cuerpo hizo contacto con el de su hija, el aura negra desapareció, y sus ojos volvieron a ser del azul del cielo. La niña miró por un momento a su madre y luego calló inconsciente entre aquellos reconfortantes brazos.

Ella abrió sus ojos y vio que se encontraba recostada en su cama y una completa obscuridad lo cubría. Sintió que su pequeña cabeza le daba vueltas y no recordaba como había llegado a donde se encontraba en ese momento. Al escuchar una s voces decidió salir del cuarto. Claramente era las voces de sus padres que discutían. Ella decidió acercarse sigilosamente a la baranda de las escaleras que conducían a la parte baja de su casa de donde provenía la trifulca. Al estar allí agudizó el oído.

Eso fue muy peligroso, ese niño casi muere.- decía una voz masculina que sonaba molesta.

Amor, ya sabíamos que en algún momento tendríamos que afrontar esto.- decía la voz de una dulce mujer.

No, podemos permitir que conviva con otros niños, es un peligro.- seguía vociferando el padre.

No, no la alejaremos de la sociedad ella no tiene nada malo.- decía segura la mujer.

Ariel amor sabes que lo de la profecía dice que...- comenzó el padre.

Luna cariño te levantaste.- interrumpió la madre al mirar hacía las escaleras y ver a su hija observando todo desde allí.

¿Mamá, papá sucede algo con migo?- preguntó algo triste por la discusión que acababa de escuchar.

Claro que no amor.- le dijo su madre mientras abrazaba a su hija que acababa de bajar la escaleras.

Ven amor, siéntate aquí- le dijo su padre mientras tomaba asiento y le señalaba su regazo.

¿Papá me quieres?- dijo la niña asociando la cara de aflicción de su padre con ella aunque no sabía por que.

Yo te amo. A ti y a tu madre son lo que mas quiero en este mundo.- dijo el hombre abrazando a su hija y echando el brazo alrededor del hombro de la madre que acababa de sentarse a su lado.

Amor sabes, te voy a dar un consejo que espero que te sirva de por vida. El enojarse no lleva a nada bueno. Un enojo solo trae cosas malas. Lo que tienes que hacer cuando alguien te diga o haga algo que no te agrada, sonríe. Ese es tu arma mas potente. Tu eres una niña muy especial. Y quiero que siempre recuerdes eso.- le dijo la madre dándole una sonrisa tierna y angelical.

Bueno Luna es tiempo de ir a la cama.- dijo su padre. Depositando un beso en su mejilla.

Esta bien, hasta mañana papá.- dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo a su padre y subiendo muy aprisa las escaleras, mientras su madre la seguía.

Te amo mamá.- dijo la pequeña Luna que ya se había metido en la cama.

Y yo a ti. Y recuerda la paciencia y el control tienen que ser tu fuerte. También recuerda que en ti el bien tiene que vencer sobre el mal.- dijo y comenzó a tararear una canción mientras miraba a su hija con sus hermosos ojos azules y su cabello platinado como el sol. La niña ese día calló rendida en los brazos de morfeo con aquella bella imagen de su madre y las palabras que le había dicho rondando claramente su cabeza.

---------------------------- End of Flashback--------------------------------------

Eso fue lo que sucedió-decía mientras lágrimas comenzaban a brotar nuevamente de sus ojos.

Pero ya no llores, Alguna explicación tiene que haber en todo esto.- dijo el Slytherin sin retirar su vista de la llorosa rubia.

Pero el punto no es ese. El punto es que puedo llegar a hacerle daño a un ser humano. Cosa que no sabía a ciencia cierta hasta ahora.- replicaba ella.

Bueno eso no te lo discuto. Hubieras visto la cara de los Slytherins de sexto. Te aseguro que no volverán acercarse a ti ni para preguntar la hora.- dijo el rubio con cierto humor negro. Esto hizo que la rubia volviera a llorar y que al rubio Slytherin le diera algo de cargo de conciencia(solo un poco)- ¿De que profecía hablaba tu padre?.- preguntó el rubio para cambiar un poco el tema y ver si la rubia dejaba de llorar.

Ese es el problema. No lo se, ya que mi madre interrumpió en el preciso momento en que mi padre iba a hablar acerca de eso.-contestó la rubia algo mas calmada.

Bueno Lovegood deja de llorar y acuéstate. Mañana intentaremos investigar acerca de todo esto. Mañana nos volveremos a reunir a las cuatro.- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, corría las cortinas de la cama de ella y se dirigía de regreso a la de él.

Esta bien.Gracias Draco.- dijo la chica mientras un sueño incontrolable comenzaba a invadirla. Así inconscientemente se quedó dormida.

Él no pudo conciliar el sueño con la misma rapidez de la rubia. No sabía por que razón, motivo o circunstancia se estaba preocupando por Luna Lovegood. Pero la idea que intentó implementar a su cabeza era que no lo hacía por la chica si no por la curiosidad de saber que era ella y el secreto que albergaba en su interior. Él no sabía porque pero algo como un presentimiento le decía que todo tenía que ver con aquella extraña marca que la chica poseía en la parte baja de su espalda. Al pensar en la marca no pudo evitar pensar en las circunstancias que la había visto y una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios. Pero lo que él tenia completamente claro es que no descansaría hasta saber el origen de todo aquello. Bajo este tipo de pensamiento el sueño venció a Draco también.


	10. Chapter 10 Un Mejor amanecer

Hola a todos!!! Si se que me meresco un cruccio y despues un avada kedavra por la tradanza es que si les cuento todo lo que me ha pasado este ultimo mes ni se lo creen. Bueno pero intentaré explicar. Estuve hospitalizada con un bajon de potasio y una infección en la graganta horrible. Luego de eso, que ese es el problema que me afecta ahora un odioso espasmo muscular en mi brazo derecho y para colmo soy diestra. Asi que imaginesen he pasado una gran cantidad de problemas de salud este verano. Pero como para mi ustedes son mega importantes pues aquí vengo con el proximo capitulo, rogandole encaresidamente me perdonen por la tardanza. Espero disfruten el capitulo y si les gusta pues me dejen un review y si no pues tambien jajaj. Besos y abrazos.

Capitulo 10- Un mejor despertar

El canto de los pájaros se comenzaba oír. Unos intensos rayos de luz de sol mañanero se empezaban a colar entre las cortinas blancas de la enfermería. El chico Slytherin se negaba a abrir los ojos, ya que no había pasado una muy buena noche. Su rubia cabellera estaba esparcida por la almohada y el con los ojos bien apretados. Pero había algo que lo obligó a abrir los ojos, una sensación de ser observado insistentemente. Él apesadumbrado abrió los ojos, al hacerlo casi recibe un paro cardiaco ya que se encontró con unos grandes y expresivos ojos azules que lo miraban casi sin pestañear.

Lovegood! ¡¿Qué te sucede, me quieres matar de un infarto?!- dijo el rubio llevándose la mano al pecho en señal de haber recibido un buen susto.

¡No!, solo me dio un poco de curiosidad ver como dormías.-dijo con toda la normalidad del mundo la chica que estaba sentada en la orilla del la cama del rubio, con las piernas cruzadas una encima de otra y el cabello mas enmarañado que de costumbre, clara señal de no haber pasado buena noche tampoco.

¿Qué nunca habías visto a nadie hacerlo?- preguntó irritado el rubio.

Si, pero me dio curiosidad ver como dormías tú, precisamente tú. Quería ver si aun dormido conservabas ese aspecto frío el cual siempre te empeñas en mantener.- le contestó observando al chico que en ese momento se había sentado en las cama y ordenaba su cabello.

¿Y que descubriste? – preguntó el rubio intrigado pero intentando sonar indiferente.

Pues descubrí que creo que es el único momento en que tu aspecto demuestra lo que realmente eres o deseas ser.- dijo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie. – La Sra. Pomfrey dijo que cuando despertaras te dijera que ya estabas dado de alta. También dijo que intentaras no hacer mucha fuerza por lo menos en dos semanas para evitar que se vuelva a abrir las heridas. Ah y casi lo olvido y dijo también que dejaras de ser un temerario, que no pongas en riesgo tu vida. Que la salud es algo valioso.- esto ultimo la rubia lo dijo en tono divertido ya que ella sabía claramente las causas de las cortadas del rubio.- Adiós, nos vemos en la tarde.- dijo saliendo de la enfermería la rubia a quien también le habían dado de alta.

El rubio Slytherin pensó un momento en lo que la rubia le dijo ¿Qué quiso decir con lo que deseo ser?. Y por primera vez le dio curiosidad de ver como dormía. Pero en que pienso eso son divagaciones de Lovegood. Se dijo a si mismo poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la enfermería. Últimamente le pasaba mucho que sus pensamientos no eran los que precisamente le hubiera gustado tener, pero era inevitable tenerlos.

La chica Ravenclaw llegó a su habitación. Como era muy temprano en la mañana todas sus compañeras para fortuna de la rubia estaban dormidas. Ella muy sigilosamente se dirigió a la cama de su amiga que para sorpresa de ella estaba vacía, ella rápidamente dirigió su vista a su propia cama en la cual vio un bulto. Al acercarse vio que el bulto era su pelinegra amiga dormida en la parte baja de su cama. Ella se acercó hasta ella.

Narci, amiga, despierta.- la llamó con suma delicadeza.

¡Eh! Luna ¿estas bien?- se levantó azorada la chica sentándose rápidamente.

Si Narci, gracias , pero ¿qué haces ahí?- preguntó extrañada Luna.

Es que me preocupé por que no llegabas y decidí esperarte. Pero no se en que momento me quedé dormida.- dijo la pelinegra dando un gran bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos.

Ay, no me digas eso que me haces sentir peor de lo que por sí ya me siento. – dijo la rubia mientras tomaba asiento a lado de su amiga.

¿Pero que te sucedió?- cuestionó Narci al ver la cara de aflicción de su rubia amiga.

Vamos a hacer algo. Me voy a dar una ducha y a cambiarme de ropa. Tu has lo mismo y luego prometo contarte hasta el ultimo detalle. ¿Esta Bien?- dijo Luna a su amiga y que necesitaba sobreponerse un poco antes de contar la odisea del día anterior.

Bueno esta bien. Pero me tienes que contar hasta el mas pequeño detalle de todo.- dijo la pelinegra mientras observaba entrar a su amiga al cuarto de baño.

Luna se dio un baño con el cual se sintió algo reconfortada (N/A:Esto muchas veces funciona) Salió del baño con nuevos ánimos. Ese día decidió dejar mejor su cabello mojado. Cundo Narci la vio con el cabello mojado le facilitó gel para el cabello. La chica encontró eso muy curioso ya que nunca lo había utilizado, pero bajo las estrictas direcciones de la pelinegra chica quedo muy bien. Su cabello con pequeños y delicados rizos estáticos gracias al gel lo decoró con una pequeña estrella de color rosa, se colocó sus extraños aretes y su collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla. Á pesar de los extraños artefacto decorativos de la chica en lo general se veía muy bien. Su amiga se duchó rápidamente y al salir del cuarto de baño vio que su amiga dibujaba algo en su libreta.

¿Qué dibujas?- preguntó curiosa Narci.

Míralo tu misma.- le dijo acercándole la libreta.

¡Wow esta increíble!.- dijo mirando el dibujo que era de un muchacho acostado en una cama no se podía distinguir ningún rasgo de su cara, ya que estaba envuelto en una luz intensa blanca solo se veía que tenia un rubio cabello. – ¿Pero quien es él? –preguntó con aun mas curiosidad.

Es una metáfora, no es del todo real.- dijo la rubia chica mientras tomaba su libreta y comenzó a buscar su mochila. – Narci, creo que mi mochila se ha quedado en la enfermería.- dijo algo despreocupada.

¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Narci.

Luego de desayunar iré a buscarla, vamos.- dijo la chica y ambas salieron de allí rumbo al gran comedor.

En la sala común de la serpiente un rubio chico llegó y directamente se dirigió a su habitación. Al igual que la sala de los Ravenclaw la de la serpiente estaba en total soledad, ya que no eran estudiantes muy madrugadores que digamos. El rubio agradeció esto ya que se ahorraría tener que soportar las miradas expectantes de sus amigos y así evitaba tener que ignorarlos olímpicamente con tal de no dar explicaciones. Otra cosa que agradecía era ser prefecto ya que tenía una habitación para el solo. Entró a su habitación y se dirigió al baño ya que era una de las cosas que mas deseaba. Se dio un baño y salio rápidamente. Se vistió y se dirigió a tomar su mochila del colegio, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que no solo tenía su mochila si no que la de la rubia estaba junto a la de él. Y se acordó que cuando la chica se desmayó en la confusión el tomó las dos mochilas y esa mañana como ella salio primero que él de la enfermería olvido dársela. Él decidió que se la daría lo mas pronto posible, se lo tendría que dar en ese momento para evitar ser visto por alguien. Así lo hizo, salió rumbo al gran comedor ya que sabía que la rubia le gustaba tomar el desayuno muy temprano.

El Slytherin no se equivocaba. Narci y Luna ya se encontraban en el gran comedor disfrutando de un suculento desayuno. Luna que no había comido nada desde el día anterior y muy temprano no perdió tiempo, disfrutaba la comida muy feliz. De pronto las palabras de Narci interrumpieron la felicidad de la rubia, le hizo la pregunta que ella había temido.

Bueno Luna, llegó la hora Desembucha.- le dijo Narci a Luna ya que no aguantaba mas la curiosidad.

Bueno pues todo comenzó cuando...- Así Luna le contó con lujo de detalles todos los ocurrido a la pelinegra. Desde lo del lago, claro que omitió lo de la cercanía de Draco en la roca ya que para ella eso había sido mas suposición e interpretación que otra cosa(N/A: Si supiera jejeeje). También, aunque con algo de temor le contó lo del incidente con los Slytherins de sexto y como termino en la enfermería sin recordar casi nada del incidente. Al terminar el relato Narci estaba con la boca casi desencajada de la impresión.

Amiga de verdad que eso es muy extraño.- dijo cuando al fin logro articular palabra.

Te comprendería si ya no quisieras pasar tu tiempo con migo.- dijo muy triste la rubia mirando a Narci.

Por favor Luna eres la única amiga de esta casa que vale la pena, ni aunque encendieras el castillo en llamas como Carrie dejaría de ser tu amiga. – dijo la pelinegra dándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

Bueno yo no se quien es Carrie, pero te agradezco que no me abandones en estos momentos.- le dijo mucho mas animada y riendo de las ocurrencias de su amiga.

Lo que me preocupa es que puede ser todo eso.¿Podría llegar a hacerte daño?- le preguntó a su rubia amiga.

No lo se. Ni siquiera se que es todo esto. Narci, no se que soy.- dijo Luna súper triste.

Pues que mas vas a ser una lunática total sin futuro en esta vida.- dijo una chica que acababa de llegar a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Cleo Johanson y sus compinches.- Por cierto que hacías anoche que no dormiste en la habitación haciendo cultos a la Luna. – dijo ella y sus amigas comenzaron a reír.

Mira flacucha de mierda para tu mayor información Luna pasó toda la noche con mi hermano. – dijo Narci explotando al momento, no dejando a Luna decir nada.

¡Claro que no!- dijo incrédula Cleo con la boca desencajada.

Claro que si pedazo de envidiosa.- dijo Narci y se puso de pie. – Vamos Luna no quiero que te contagies de la estupidez- dijo y salio caminando muy coquetamente del gran comedor con todos los ojos del genero masculinos puesto sobre ella. Luna salio tras ella con una sonrisa en su boca.

¿Narci, por que les dijiste eso?- preguntó Luna entre divertida y enojada con su amiga por haber inventado semejante disparate.

Lo lamento Luna, pero esa pelota de ridículas me dan picazón. – dijo la pelinegra mientras fingía rascarse.

¿Y que vas a hacer cuando vayan y le pregunten si eso es verdad a tu hermano?- le preguntó Luna a su amiga con cara de interrogación.

No creo que lo hagan. Ya no te preocupes por eso. Vamos a buscar tu mochila.- le dijo restándole importancia.- Y con relación a tu pequeño don tenemos que buscar información, investigar.- añadió Narci.

Sabes Draco Malfoy dijo que también me ayudaría a buscar información.- dijo despreocupada la rubia.

En serio el guerito oxigenado dijo eso. Me extraña mucho.- dijo Narci con una cara de sorpresa.

Si, pero no me extraña luego de lo que me vio hacer. Se muere de curiosidad, solo es eso, no es que se preocupe por mi ni nada por el estilo.- le respondió Luna que acababa de llegar a la enfermería.

Entra yo te espero aquí afuera no me gusta entrar a la enfermería a menos que sea cienporciento necesario.- le dijo la pelinegra mirando la puerta de la enfermería como si fuera algo horrible y desagradable.

Esta bien.- dijo Luna riendo de la expresión de Narci.

¡Hola!- dijo la rubia buscando con la vista a la enfermera. Pero por mas que llamó nadie le contestó. Decidió dirigirse a la cama dónde había pasado la noche anterior a ver si su mochila estaba allí. Se arrodilló y buscó bajo la camilla pero no encontró nada. Al ponerse de pie se llevó una gran impresión pues desde la cama contigua unos ojos grises la observaban.

¿Malfoy que haces aquí? ¿No me digas que se te volvió a abrir la herida?- preguntó la chica dirigiendo la vista inconscientemente a la pierna del chico.

No, Lovegood, vine por que me imaginé que vendrías aquí a buscar esto.- dijo mientras le acercaba su mochila.

¿Si, gracias, pero por que la tenías tú?- dijo mientras tomaba la mochila.

Bueno Lovegood. Tu no estabas en las mejores condiciones para tomarla del suelo ayer luego de tu...como decirlo... extraño enojo. Y no debes olvidar que en ella tu tienes nuestra poción que por cierto casi nos cuesta la vida. Así que consideré mejor guardarla y entregártela. Pero como saliste tal cual flecha de aquí en la mañana pues se me olvido entregártela. Y eso es lo que hago ahora. Eso es todo.- dijo armándose de paciencia ya que el odiaba dar explicaciones.

Bueno Malfoy, mil gracias.- dijo dándole una gran sonrisa al chico.

No me lo agradezcas, lo hice por la poción.- dijo mientras salía de la enfermería.

La rubia se quedó un momento analizando aquel gesto de momentánea amabilidad del rubio, pero quiso pensar que si lo había hecho por la poción. Luego se encaminó a la salida, tomando el mismo camino que momentos antes había tomado el rubio Sly. Al salir vio a su amiga Narci con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pero no era una sonrisa normal era una sonrisa algo malévola.

Ví salir al oxigenado de la enfermería ¿que hacía allí?- le preguntó muy curiosa Narci.

Me estaba esperando para darme mi mochila- dijo inocentemente Luna sin notar la cara maliciosa de su amiga.

No es por ser calumniosa. Pero a ese hurón le pasa algo extraño contigo.- dijo en un tono de voz intrigante.

No creo. Además como sabes que le dicen hurón- preguntó Luna divertida ante la expresión de su amiga.

Bueno lo que sucede es que escuche a Harry y a Ron refiriéndose a él así. Y no aguanté, sabes como soy, y les pregunte por que lo llamaban así. Ellos dedicaron un largo rato de su tiempo para detallarme la increíble y divertida historia de él oxigenado y como lo habían convertido en hurón por pretencioso. Así que luego que me reí por largo tiempo decidí que de ahora en adelante es el hurón oxigenado .- dijo Narci levantando un dedo en señal de triunfo.

Amiga y después dicen que yo soy la loca.- dijo Luna riendo ante aquellas ocurrencias de su amiga.

Luego de eso las chicas fueron a tomar su primera clase de los martes, Transformaciones. En esta les dejaron una redacción acerca de cómo se convierte una rata de laboratorio en tubo de ensayo. Las chicas salieron animadas del la clase. Pero al salir se toparon con un guapo pelinegro que vestía la túnica de Slytherin. El chico estaba con una pierna recostada a la pared y la manos dentro de los bolsillo con su túnica abierta. Al salir del salón las chicas Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff suspiraban y otras se daban codazos entre ellas por la sexy posición en la que el chico se encontraba.

Mira Luna quien esta ahí mi amoroso hermanito mayor.- dijo Narci acercándose a él y halando a Luna con ella.- ¿Hola piojoso que haces aquí?- preguntó animada Narci.

Hola piojosa, nada solo venía a realizarles una corta visita y a hacerles una sencilla preguntita si me lo permiten.- les dijo el pelinegro en un tono algo suspicaz.

Claro pregunta lo que quieras "Big Brother"- dijo Narci sin retirar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Si lo que sucede es que quiero saber en donde pase la noche con Luna. Ya que no me enteré.- dijo Nick mientras pasaba sus brazo sobre el hombro de Luna que en ese momento se encontraba con un rojo tan intenso en las mejillas que si un Weasly se le hubiera parado de lado se hubiera podido camuflajear en su cabello.

Hay hermanito a la verdad que en este colegio si que son chismosos. Por favor no me digas que me tiraste de cabeza.- le preguntó Narci entre divertida, impresionada y algo asustada.

Claro que no. No y no por ti si no por Luna. Lo que sucede es que vino donde mí una compañera tuya ¿cómo se llamaba? Cloe o Crani ...- decía el chico intentando hacer memoria.

¡¡¿CLEO?!!- preguntó con furia marcada en su rostro la pelinegra.

Si esa. Pues me vino a preguntar que si era cierto que había pasado la noche con Luna ya que tu te estabas tratando de supuestamente difamarme, que te detuviera, que dañabas mi reputación y cuando iba a continuar hablando baboseadas la interrumpí.- decía Nick muy divertido.

Pero continua ¿qué le dijiste? – cuestionó impaciente Narci.

Pues le dije que no era ninguna mentira y que en efecto había pasado una mágica noche con la chica que tengo aquí junto a mí- dijo mirando a Luna que había perdido el tono rojo y había adquirido un tono tan pálido que le ganaba a Malfoy.(N/A:Eso si que es blanco jijiji)- Que la pasamos mirando las estrellas y conversando acerca de todo.- continuo el sonriendo enormemente, Luna en ese momento le dio una sonrisa tan sincera que él agradeció.

Eres el mejor hermano que tengo- le dijo mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de su fornido y guapo hermano.

Bueno eso es por que es el único que tienes.- le respondió él.

Bueno eso es cierto. Pero ¿Cómo reaccionó Cleo?- preguntó malévolamente la pelinegra.

Ella comenzó a decir que no me juntara con chicas como Luna y luego de eso no la dejé decir mas. Hermana tu bien sabes que no me gusta ofender a una mujer pero tampoco me gusta que ofendan a las personas que considero especiales para mí así que le respondí que Luna era el mejor ser humano que he conocido y que ella tenía la pureza que jamas aspiraría a tener ella. Luego me retiré dejándola ahí con la boca abierta.- dijo Nick.

¿En serio le dijiste eso?- le preguntó incrédula la pelinegra.

Si, se lo dije. Pero me molesta que ofendan a las personas pasivas.- dijo él.

¿Luna estas bien?- preguntó Narci reparando en ese momento en la presencia de su amiga que seguía bajo el brazo de su hermano con un semblante que la hacía parecer un inferi.

Si, Nick en serio lo siento. No era nuestra intención ponerte en tan mala situación. Fue que esas chicas estas mañana me cuestionaban por que no había pasado la noche en la habitación y Narci que no soporta a las chicas les inventó eso. Pero si quieres yo misma voy y les digo que no es cierto, para que no comiencen rumores en tu contra.- dijo hablando tan rápido Luna que no se le entendió casi lo que dijo.

Luna claro que no quiero que hables con nadie, ni desmientas nada. A mí realmente nunca me ha importado lo que la gente diga acerca de mí. ¿Lo que si me interesa es donde pasaste la noche?- preguntó curioso el chico(N/A: La curiosidad corre en la familia ¿No?)

En ese momento Luna se quedo pensando en que contestar. No quería decirle a Nick la verdad ya que para ella eso era vergonzoso y no quería que el la viera como un fenómeno. El se había portado muy bien con ella.

Pues aunque ella no tiene por que contestarte. Yo te diré.- en ese momento los ojos por sí saltones de Luna casi se les salen mirando a su amiga.-Ella se sintió con un dolor de estomago horrible después de la cena de ayer yo en lo personal creo que fue la mezcla del jugo de ciruela y pollo a la BBQ. Pero el caso es que el estomago le dolía y la llevé a la enfermería y la enfermera dijo que se quedara ya que esos dolores no era bueno que los pasara en su cuarto con nosotras. Y eso fue todo ¿Contento?.- dijo la chica haciendo gala de su gran habilidad de hilvanar historias en el aire.

En serio, pero ¿Luna ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó mirándola algo preocupado.

Si Nick, gracias.- dijo ella sin apenas mirarlo a los ojos, ya que Luna odiaba las mentiras, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

Bueno hermanito, tenemos adivinación ahora y eso significa que nos tenemos que ir.-le dijo mientras tomaba a Luna por la mano y la halaba- Adiós piojoso.- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.Pero sintió que algo la detuvo. Al mirar vio que Nick tenía tomada por la mano a Luna. Para evitar dislocarle el brazo la soltó. El chico aprovechó la oportunidad y abrazó a Luna. La chica se quedó estática no sabía que hacer.

Me alegro de que estés bien.- dijo él aun abrazándola.- Y me alegro de haber pasado la noche contigo.- dijo mientras la alejaba para mirarla a los ojos.

Ay, Nick tu si que tienes cosas.- dijo Luna depositando un beso en la mejilla del chico.

¡Pero que bonita pareja! ¿Cuándo se casan?.- preguntó una voz a las espaldas de los chicos.

¿Y a ti eso que Zabini?- le dijo desafiante al chico quien se encontraba rodeado del grupito de serpientes y comandados por el Príncipe de Slytherin nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy que se le veía algo enojado.

¿Lovegood ya te has olvidado de Potter y ahora te juntas con serpientes descarriadas?- preguntó burlonamente Pansy Parkinson.

Mira Jirafa, me haces el favor de ahorrarte las palabras si no quieres comerte los dientes.- le dijo Narci mientras la amenazaba con el puño levantado.

Miren si el águila parece mas una leona Grow!- dijo Zabini mostrando los dientes y haciendo señas con las manos como de arañazos.

IDIOTA ¿QUIERES VER QUE TAN LEONA PUEDO SER?- gritó la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a abalanzarse sobre el chico.

¡Cálmate hermana! No le hagas caso a esta sarta de imbéciles.- le dijo Nick mientras la agarraba para evitar que asesinara a Blaise Zabini.

Si, vámonos ya Narci, Nick hablamos luego y nuevamente gracias.- le dijo Luna sonriéndole al pelinegro y tomando nuevamente a Narci para alejarla de la zona de peligro, ya que podía llegar a ser un arma mortal si se lo proponía. Ignorando los comentarios de lo Slytherins quien en ese momento se reían a carcajadas todos menos cierto rubio que miraba molesto a todos los presentes sin pronunciar una sola palabra.


	11. Chapter 11 Una clase interesante

Hola a todos!!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Lo siento mucho por la demora de verdad que el tiempo pasa volando no me había fijado que ya habían pasado dos meses sin que actualizara, meresco que me insulten jajaja gracias a Tere que me hizo tomar conciencia, el capi va dedicado a ti tere jaja. Espero lo disfruten. Besos.

**Capitulo 11- Una clase muy interesante**

Las chicas llegaron a la torre de adivinación. Narciesi aun lanzaba sapos y culebras por la boca(metafóricamente claro está) en contra de los Slytherins.Y algo así como que si no fuera un buen ser humano los abría matados a todos a trompazos. Ya cuando entraron a la torre de adivinación la profesora tenía hecho un circulo de meditación para que los estudiantes supuestamente se pusieran en contacto con sus chacras internos. Ambas chicas se sentaron al lado de sus compañeros.

Bueno mis niños a la cuenta de tres quiero que hagan contacto con su interior. Den una profunda inhalación y luego exhalen. Uno...Dos...Tres... inhalen- se escucho un ruido de todos los estudiantes inhalando.- Ahora exhalen con todas sus fuerzas para sacar lo malos pensamientos.- continuo la profesora y un gran viento de la exhalación se hizo sentir. – Lo hacen muy bien.

Así continuaron toda la clase. Al finalizar a todos les dolía el pecho de tanto inhalar y exhalar. Luna decidió hablar con la profesora Trelawney antes de salir del aula.

Profesora le puedo hacer una pregunta ¿que sabe usted acerca de la magia negra y la magia blanca? – dijo algo dudosa Luna.

Mi niña esos no son temas para que una jovencita como tu ande preguntando.- dijo algo escandalizada la profesora.

Pero profesora no entiendo, alguien como usted que se pasa prediciéndole las muertes a todo el mundo no puede hablar acerca de la magia sin varita..- dijo en tono molesto Narcieci que todos ya sabemos como es, no se puede callar nada.

Profesora disculpe que la hayamos molestado nos retiramos.- intentó hacer la paz luna para variar. Ya que la profesora se había mostrado molesta ante la insinuación de Narci. Luna tomó o mejor dicho haló la chica por la mano por tercera vez en el día y salió de el aula.

Esa profesora si que me dan ganas de estrangularla. No ves que nos trato como si fuéramos niñas pequeñas. Si viera lo que puedes hacer seguro que se haría en las pantaletas.- decía con gran molestia Narci.

¡Shuu! Narci no digas eso en voz alta.- dijo Luna en susurro.

¿Qué lo de que se haría en las pantaletas?- preguntó Narci

No, eso no lo otro- le respondió Luna

Lo siento pero es que me enojo.- dijo la pelinegra mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Lo se pero tienes que aprender a controlar tus impulsos. No siempre puedes decir las cosas como las piensas. Podrías llegar a herir a alguien que realmente quieres. – le dijo la rubia mientras descendían de la torre.

Lo se y estoy tratando de mejorarlo un poco. Pero ay veces que se me hace muy difícil .- decía ella en un tono de niña buena que hizo reír a Luna.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a tomar una de sus clases menos favoritas después de la de Snape, Historia de la magia, luego de esta clase se fueron a tomar un suculento almuerzo. Luego del almuerzo les tocaba la hora de separarse para Narci tomar Aritmancia y Luna pociones. Así lo hicieron. En el camino la rubia se encontró a sus amigos Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville.

Hola a todos ¿Cómo están?- pregunto contenta la rubia.

Bien ¿y tu? No te vi en la cena ayer y cuando le preguntamos a Narci nos dijo que no sabía de ti y que estaba algo preocupada. ¿Todo bien?.- le preguntó Hermione algo preocupada.

Si es que ayer me sentí un poco indispuesta. Pero ya me siento mejor.- le contestó la rubia sin dar detalles pues no sabía si decirles o no. Ella sabía que ellos no la juzgarían pero esperaría un poco para contarles la verdad.

Si esta mañana me encontré con Narci y a mi me dijo que habías pasado la noche en la enfermería por que Pevees te había lanzado un nabo tibetano en la cabeza que te dejó inconsciente. ¿Fue cierto?-preguntó algo emocionado Ron.

Si eso fue.- dijo Luna sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de su amiga.

En Serio que horrible.- dijo Neville muy conmocionado e imaginándose que le pasara a él.

¿Oye Neville no tenias algo que preguntarle a Luna?- dijo Harry acordándose de una conversación que había tenido con el castaño esa tarde.

¿Yooo?- dijo el chico en tono no convincente.

Vamos Neville no seas marica.- le dijo Ron.

Ron, eso no es ser marica es ser tímido. No tienes por que ofender a Neville- se escuchó decir rápidamente a Hermione.

Ya, lo que quiero decir es que el debe atreverse de vez en cuando. Hermione eres una histérica siempre.- le contestó Ron molesto

Ron yo no soy histérica,no seas injusto. Además...- la castaña comenzó a recriminarle al colorín.

¿Neville que no te de vergüenza, hemos peleado en batallas contra el señor oscuro y no te atreves a hacerme una simple pregunta?- le dijo Luna a Neville intentando calmar un poco el ambiente tenso que se había formado por la discusión entre Ron y Hermione.

Es cierto Luna. Bueno esta bien lo que sucede es que te quiero preguntar si...si... podrías presentarme a Narci.- dijo jugando con sus pulgares sin mirar a la rubia, estaba muy sonrojado.

Eso era Nev... Pues claro que si puedo. Se que ella estará encantada de conocerte.- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ves Neville, no fue difícil.- le dijo Harry mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda al nervioso chico.

Vamos a entrar.- dijo con autoridad y muy molesta Hermione. Todos se miraron pero no dudaron en seguir a la chica no fuera que les fuera a hechar una maldición.

Todos entraron al aula, los Griffindors claro esta. La profesora llegó momentos después seguida por el grupo de serpientes que esperaban hasta el ultimo momento para entrar al salón. Todos tomaron asiento con sus respectivas parejas. La profesora comenzó muy rápidamente con su clase.

Espero que hayan traído sus pociones. Voy a llamarlos por parejas y les preguntaré acerca de ellas y tienen que demostrar que funciona. Mis niños espero que lo hayan hecho ya que no quiero reprobar a nadie.- dijo la profesora tomando asiento en su escritorio y tomó un largo pergamino y comenzó a llamar las parejas. La pareja de Draco y Luna era la ultima ya que era por el orden como habían asignado las mesas así que ellos vieron todo los procesos de las demás parejas. La primera fue la de Pansy Parkinson y Neville Longbottom que sacaron un cero ya que la chica se había negado a trabajar y Neville hizo la poción solo así que en vez de hacer la poción desvanecedora hizo una que desaparecía la lengua probándola en el mismo, tuvo que ir a la enfermería rápidamente ya que no podía hablar. Luego de esto la profesora decidió que era mejor probar las pociones en animales y no en los estudiantes. Luego le tocó el turno a Millicent Bulstrod y Deán Thomas quienes hicieron la poción de los eructos haciendo eructar a un sapo mas de 10 veces, pero la profesora le dio un 7 ya que no era una poción que sirviera de mucho. Luego fueron Norman Louis y Parvati Patil hicieron una pócima que desaparecía el acné recibiendo un 10. Pasarón al turno de Blaise Zabini y Hermione Granger ellos se acercaron al escritorio de la profesora sin siquiera mirarse mutuamente Hermione le extendio la mano con el frasquito que contenia la poción, la profesora lo tomó y miró el tarro para luego posar su mirada en el chico Sly.

¿A ver Zabini en que consiste la poción?- le pregunto la imponente mujer.

La poción consiste en una de Alisar cabello. Muy buena y efectiva por cierto.- se jacto el chico recibiendo un codazo de Hermione que fue imperceptible para la profesora. Pero Luna y Draco lo vieron. El rubio no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

¿De que te ríes Malfoy?-. Le preguntó curiosa la rubia en un susurro ya que no era común verlo reir .

Mira Lovegood, lo que sucede es que Zabini me dijo que Granger se puso de la pócima y en realidad funciona ya que en segundos se le puso la cabellera lacia pero se puso tan poca que enseguida pasando menos de tres minutos volvió a tener la cosa esa que tiene por cabello o peor.- le dijo volviendo a reir morbosamente.

¡Ay Malfoy! Tu no cambias.- dijo entornando los ojos y volviendo a mirar la peculiar pareja que probaron la pócima en un pequeño hámster muy peludo y de cabello enredado, al instante se le puso muy sedoso. Sacando un diez.

Luego les tocó el turno a Gregory Goyle y Harry Potter quienes se sacaron solo un cuatro con su pócima ya que la profesora no tardó en darse cuenta que la pócima no la habían hecho muy juntos que digamos lo mismo sucedió con la pareja de Vincent Crabbe y Ronald Weasly. Ellos intentaron llevarle el conocimiento a los chicos pero por mas que le explicaron como era el proceso no lo captaron. Y por eso se sacaron un cuatro y solo por que funcionó a pesar de todo. Pasaron a Linda Rostelliny a Seamus Finigan quienes a pesar de ser casas diferentes se llevaron muy bien, demasiado bien para el gusto de la profesora quien tuvo que interrumpir varias veces a sus estudiantes para que ellos dejaran de besuquearse en su clase. Cuando les tocó sacaron un cero ya que le informaron a la profesora que mientras preparaban su poción sin darse cuenta se les había pasado el tiempo de cocción (N/A: ¿Por qué será? jejeje). La profesora algo molesta por lo que acababa de pasar llamó a Nicholas Coldstein y Katie Bell ellos se llevaban bien mientras caminaban hacía el escritorio de la profesora él pelinegro le lanzó una guiñada a Luna cuando pasó frente a su mesa, esto hizo que la chica se sonojara y que el rubio frunciera el entrecejo aunque inconscientemente. Ellos sacaron un diez con la poción de eliminación de grasa corporal hecha por insistencia de Katie Bell pero Nicholas no protestó. Funcionaba colocándose en el area en la cual se quería eliminar esa grasa de mas pero debía ser acompañada con una rutina de una hora de ejercicios para evitar que la grasa volviera a reaparecer rápidamente. Ya le tocaba el turno a la ultima y mas extraña de las parejas en ese momento hubo un silencio sepulcral en el aula nadie hablaba todos estaban atentos a ver que creación si era que lo habían hecho salío de aquellas mentes tan distintas uno todo un principe y popular. La otra una chica que pasaba como loca e inadaptada. Ellos caminaron seguros hasta el escritorio. Hasta la profesora estaba ansiosa por ver que habían hecho la pareja. Luna muy tranquila le hizo entrega a la profesora de su poción. 

Es una poción algo complicada. ¿La hicieron ustedes solos?- preguntó con una sonrisa la profesora.

Si- contestó con altanería el rubio.

Bueno pues ¿En que consistieron los preparativos de ella?- preguntó a la pareja.

Le molesta si se lo digo por lo bajo.- le dijo la chica ya que no quería quería que todos supieran donde había estado con el rubio. Y no lo hacía por ella si no por él ya que no quería reclamaciones luego por su parte.

No es necesario.- con un simple hechizo. La profesora hizo un tipo de burbuja insonorizada alrededor de su escritorio cubriendo a ambos chicos también. Un "ay no" grupal se escuchó entre los presentes.

Eso no es justo. La profesora no hizo eso con nosotros.- dijo Ron molesto mientras miraba a Luna mover los labios dentro de la burbuja sin poder escuchar lo que decía.

Ron pero tu no lo solicitaste.- le dijo todavía molesta Hermione.

Si, además si tuvieras a Malfoy como compañero no querrías que nadie se enterara que pasaste mas de tres minutos con el ¿verdad?- dijo Harry tratando de comprender a Luna.

Si en eso tienes razón.- dijo el pelirrojo.

A unas mesas de allí los Slytherins también sacaban conjeturas del por que de la burbuja insonora pero sus versiones se iban hacía el lado de su jefe de pandilla Draco Malfoy.

Me imagino que él la obligó a que solicitara eso.- dijo Crabbe mientras engullía un pastel que acababa de sacar de su mochila.

Si yo creo lo mismo- le secundó Goyle quitándole el pastel de la mano a Crabbe.

Yo estoy seguro que el no se reunió con ella. Ella hizo todo el trabajo y él la obligó a decirle todo.- dijo con una sonrisa Blaise Zabini.

Ese es mi Draquito.- dijo Pansy mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus cabellos.

Jejeje tu Draquito jejeje.- se burló Zabini reciviendo un puñetazo en la panza por parte de la pelinegra.

En ese momento ante sus ojos vieron desaparecer a Luna Lovegood. Unos hicieron silencio impresinados otros mas emocionados aplaudían. Otros como Hermione no entendían como la profesora había permitido que la chica tomara la pócima. Draco en su rostro tenía dibujada una sonrisa complacida. Luego se vio volar otra botellita, todos supiero que era Luna. Ella tomó la nueva pócima y volvió a aparecer. Ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y en ese momento la burbuja desapareció. Ellos volvieron a su mesa sin decir nada. La profesora se dirigió a los presentes.

Bueno en general estuvieron muy bien. Ay algunos que tiene que ser un poco mas responsables en cuanto a su trabajo y espero que para una próxima ocasión sea así.- dijo dando una mirada a Seamus y a Linda.- Bueno se pueden retirar, que tengan buena tarde.- les dijo la profesora y todos se pusieron de pie como resortes. Hermione no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y se dirigió donde estaba Luna en ese momento, seguida de Harry y Ron.

¿Luna, por que bebiste la pócima?- preguntó mientras veía como Malfoy se alejaba del lugar dándole una mirada despectiva al trío.

Es que yo detesto que le hagan beber esas cosas a los pobres animales y le pedí a la profesora si me permitía probarla en mi propia persona. Al principio puso muchos peros, pero luego yo le dije que me hacía responsable por cualquier consecuencia y aceptó. Y ya esta. Funcionó.- dijo dando su caracteristica gran sonrisa.

Oye, yo imagino que tu hiciste sola la pocima ¿verdad?- le preguntó Ron dandolo por sentado, pero se equivocó.

No Ron, la hicimos entre los dos.- dijo ella como si nada mientras seguía guardando todas sus cosas.

¿Malfoy y tú?- preguntó incrédulo Harry.

Si, Harry.- le contestó Luna.- Saben no debería extrañarle tanto ya que él era mi pareja y esa era su obligación.- agregó.

Si, Luna, pero es Malfoy, un perfecto idiota.- dijo incrédulo Ron.

Acuérdense chicos que no deben menospreciar, ni juzgar a nadie sin conocerlo del todo. El no es tan mal chico. Solo es Malfoy.- dijo la rubia en forma de explicación. Pero el trio casi se infarta. Ellos no podían creer que hubiera alguien afuera de Slytherin y las chicas que andaban tras los huesos del rubio. Que le cayera bien él por que si.

Bueno, entonces suerte Luna.- dijo Hermione con tan solo imaginar en tener a Draco Malfoy de pareja.

Bueno chicos me tengo que ir.- dijo despidiéndose de el trío la rubia.- Adiós- Luego comenzó a caminar hacía afuera. Cuando salió de el aula se encontró con que Nick estaba allí.

¡Hola Preciosa!- le dijo Nick.

Hola Nick ¿Cómo estas, sucede algo?- le preguntó Luna sorprendida de verlo allí.

Bueno pues vengo a hacerte la escolta hasta el gran comedor.- le dijo el guapo chico mientras arqueaba su brazo para que Luna pudiera pasar el suyo. La chica sorprendida lo hizo. Y así se fueron hasta el gran comedor. Al llegar todo el mundo se les quedó mirando. El chico la llevó hasta la mesa y cuando llegaron a esta le apartó la silla para que pudiera sentarse y luego le besó la mano de forma muy caballerosa. Eso produjo una reacción masiva. Unas cuantas chicas de diferentes casas suspiraron otras comenzaron a llorar. La rubia se le subieron los colores y en la mesa de Slytherin un incesante cuchicheo se apoderó de esta. Un rubio desde allí observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido pero sin emitir ningún tipo de comentario

¡Hermanito pero que caballero!- le dijo Narci, viendo a su hermano.

Es que tengo que continuar con mi papel.- dijo con una seductora sonrisa el pelinegro.

¿Con que papel?- preguntó inocente como siempre Luna.

Pues con el del chico con el que pasaste la noche.- le dijo el chico a Luna. Narci no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de impresión de la rubia.- Pues yo me retiro. Hasta aquí la escolta.- dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla a Luna y despeinando el impecable cabello de Narci. Quien con solo una pasada de cepillo logró que estuviera en perfecto orden en segundos.

Este hermano mío está medio loquito.- dijo la pelinegra mientras lo veía alejarse.

Si pero es un gran ser humano.- agregó Luna.

Bueno eso sí, pero es obvio, es mi hermano.- dijo ella levantando la cabeza en señal de victoria. Luna empezó a reír descontroladamente, haciendo que sus compañeros la miraran muy extraño, a ella como siempre esto no le importó en lo mas mínimo.

Oye de que te ries no piensas que yo sea un gran ser humano.- dijo aparentando indignación.

No, si lo eres y muy modesta tambien.- le dijo entre risas Luna. Ambas chicas rieron del comentario de la chica.

Luego de comer las chicas, subieron a la sala común para cambiarse de ropa. La rubia se colocó un sueter de color rosa, un mahón y una zapatillas rosas, su cabello recogido en un moño de lado y para completar el look algo extrovertido una flor rosa en su oreja.

¿Qué hora es Narci?- preguntó guardando todo en su mochila.

Las 3:45- le contestó ella mientras cepillaba su cabello pues había quedado en pasar la tarde con los Griffindors.

Me tengo que ir.- dijo Luna poniendo la mochila en su espalda.- ¿Oye, me haces un favor?- le preguntó Luna dirigiéndose a su amiga.

Claro lo que quieras.- le contestó la pelinegra.

Hay un chico que es muy tierno, amigo nuestro pero muy tímido que te quiere conocer lo mas seguro es que hoy los chicos te lo presenten, no seas dura con él. Se llama Neville Longbottom.- le dijo la rubia cumpliendo con la promesa que le había hecho a Neville.

Después que no sea un engreído, nos llevaremos bien. No te preocupes.- le dijo sonriente. Luna le devolvió la sonrisay luego de esto salió apresurada por que si no llegaría tarde al encuentro con el rubio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi, espero me dejen sus opiniones. Prometo actulizar antes. Si ven que pasa unas dos semanas y no lo he hecho me lo dejan saber, asi actulizo. Beos gigantes. **


	12. Chapter 12 La profecía

Hola!!! Bueno espero que esten muy bien. Ven actualicé mas rapidito, creo que se lo merecen pues el capi anterior no fue gran cosa que digamos. Este es un poco mas revelador. Besos gigantes y espero que lo disfruten. Muchos besos.

Capítulo 12- La Profecía 

Luna llegó a las cuatro en punto. Al entrar en el aula que utilizaban vio que el chico ya estaba allí.

Hola Malfoy- dijo cordialmente la chica. La chica no esperaba respuesta del rubio ya que nunca lo hacía. Él estaba muy concentrado leyendo un libro su cara se notaba algo preocupada.- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó mientras acercaba su silla y la ponía para variar justo enfrente a la del rubio.

Lovegood Esa marca que llevas en la espalda baja es de nacimiento ¿no es así?- preguntó en tono serio y cordial cosa que puso nerviosa a la rubia.

Si, parece un tatuaje pero es de nacimiento. ¿Como lo supiste?- le preguntó la chica.

¿Lo de la marca? Por que te la vi- dijo el como si fuera lo mas obvio ya que ella se había tenido que pasear en paños menores delante de él.

¿No, que es de nacimiento?- dijo preocupada ignorando el ironismo en la voz del rubio.

Por que busque el significado.- le contestó él.

¿Malfoy pero que descubriste?- preguntó calmada aunque preocupada por lo que el chico le diría.

Mira ayer cuando vi esa marca en tu piel sabía que la había visto en alguna parte. Así que cuando llegue a mi habitación decidí buscar en un libro de simbolismos de magia negra y blanca que tengo y ahí lo encontré. Es un símbolo oriental. Es llamado el Ying-Yang. Representa el bien y el mal en guerra constante, otros lo interpretan como el equilibrio de dos cosas contrarias. – le explicó él.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver con migo? ¿Por qué llevo esa marca en la piel?.- preguntó muy impresionada la rubia.

Ese es el problema, se dice que nacería un pequeño que llevaría esa marca en su piel, que una profecía acerca de él o ella cambiaría la historia del mundo mágico. Pero la profecía nadie sabe donde está. Lo que quiere decir eso es que tu verdad se encuentra perdida Lovegood.- le dijo el rubio a la chica.

No, no todo esta perdido.- dijo con una sonrisa Luna. Luego sin decir nada salio corriendo rumbo a su habitación. Ya estando en ella fue directamente hacía su baúl. De él sacó una pequeña cajita de madera, al abrirla una dulce melodía salio de esta. Rápidamente la cerró, la colocó bajo su brazo y volvió rápidamente a donde se encontraba momentos antes con el rubio.

¿Qué demonios te sucedió Lovegood? Ves tu cada día me demuestras mas que si eres media lunática.- le dijo molesto ya que ella prácticamente lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

Si ,lo se, lo siento. Pero es que tengo algo que mostrarte.- le dijo ella mientras abría la cajita de madera y de ella sacaba algo envuelto en un pequeño paño de seda.

¿Qué demonio tienes ahí Lovegood, no me digas que una de tus extrañas cosas?- preguntó entre molesto y curioso el rubio enarcando una ceja.

Malfoy no sé que tiene exactamente, lo que si te puedo decir que es mío.- decía ella sin mostrar el contenido del paño de seda.

¿Y eso significa?- preguntó el rubio aun mas dudoso.

Lo encontré el día que fui con Harry a la lucha contra los mortifagos en el departamento de misterios, en el ministerio de magia. – Le dijo mientras revelaba una esfera de luz muy brillante que contrastaba con la belleza de la rubia. En el se podía leer muy claramente el nombre Luna Lovegood.

¿Es una profecía no es así?- preguntó el rubio admirando la esfera y reconociéndola al instante.

Eso creo, la tomé en un momento que nos separamos comencé a correr entre los anaqueles y de pronto sin saber por que me detuve frente a uno en especifico, al mirar vi mi nombre en la esfera. La metí en el bolsillo de mi túnica y seguí corriendo.- le explicó muy tranquila la rubia como si aquello pasara todos los días.

¿Y se lo dijiste a Potter?- preguntó el rubio.

No.- respondió.- él ese día perdió su padrino, no era pertinente de mi parte que le agobiara con esas cosas. Además pensé que solo era una tontería, es mas para mas decirte eres la primera persona que lo sabe.- le dijo ella aun sosteniendo firmemente en su mano la esfera.

¿Y por que no la abriste?- preguntó el rubio ya no entendiendo nada. No podía comprender que alguien supiera que algo extraño pasa con ella y no le interesara. Pero que mas se podía esperar era Luna Lovegood ella simplemente era extraña por naturaleza, pero el chico comenzaba a pensar que eso la hacía diferente a las demás chicas.

Sabes tal vez por temor, temor a saber que en realidad soy destructiva con personas ajenas a mí. Pero ya ahora se que es una necesidad saberlo, por que esto se esta saliendo de control.- explico ella en tono algo angustiado.

¿Por qué decidiste decírmelo precisamente a mí, al hijo de un Mortifago?- preguntó el rubio en tono inexpresivo ya que era una pregunta que llevaba y no podía aguantar mas. No entendía el por que de la confianza de la chica en él cuando él no era alguien confiable para nadie fuera de su casa, y en esta no era que confiaran del todo en él, era mas miedo y respeto por el apellido.

Sabes no se si deba decirte esto pero desde el principio me di cuenta de que tu no eres realmente como te quieres pintar ante los demás. Tú no eres igual que tu padre eso lo puedo ver, lo puedo sentir.- dijo ella mientras le otorgaba una sonrisa al chico.

¿Y como estas tan segura de eso Lovegood?- le dijo acercándosele a la chica que permanecía a cierta distancia del rubio.

No segura, no lo puedo estar. Pero no hay de otra. Aquí estamos.- le dijo la chica.

Estas segura que quieres hacerlo.- le preguntó él que se encontraba frente con frente de ella, acercó su mano a la esfera de luz que ella tenía en sus manos haciendo contacto con la esfera y con la cálida mano de la rubia.

No.- le dijo la chica mientras se echaba hacía atrás pero para sorpresa del rubio la chica tomo la esfera y con todas su fuerzas la lanzó contra el suelo, haciendo que esta se rompiera el mil pedazos, de su interior vio como una figura de ojos blanco perlados salía de lo que había sido la esfera, se elevaba volando e inmediatamente se escuchó una voz algo escalofriante salir de la boca de aquel extraño ser.

Una niña muy poderosa nacerá un año mas tarde de que el señor obscuro se suma en las tinieblas temporales. Esa niña llevará en su ser un don, el don del bien y el mal. Magia negra y blanca habitaran en su interior. Solo ella podrá decidir el lado al que pertenecerá si sera al de la luz o al de la sombra. Muchos la buscaran, querrán poseerla, que les sirva para lograr sus mas codiciosos planes. De ella dependerá. Su signo será el Ying y el Yang, en su piel permanecerá para recordarle cual es su destino en la vida. Podrá ser un ángel de luz o portadora de la mas grande obscuridad. Solo el futuro lo dirá, lo seguro es que nacerá Y si el mal reinara en su ser solo el amor lo detendrá, el amor real y verdadero.- dijo el espectro de luz luego de que concluyera estas palabras se desvaneció dejando allí a dos impresionado chicos.

La rubia de la impresión calló sentada en el suelo. El rubio la miró un momento, no podía creerlo. Aquella jovencita de cara risueña y no muy cuerda era poseedora de unos de los mas grandes poderes que se conocía en la magia.

¿Lovegood te encuentras bien, mira que si alguien entra puede pensar que te hice algo?- le dijo intentando aparentar indiferencia el rubio, pero en realidad estaba impresionado, muy impresionado cosa que no pasaba con frecuencia con el Slytherin.

Tengo magia negra en mi ser.- dijo ella en un hilo de voz quebrantado- Eso es maldad, maldad en su estado puro.- decía mirando al suelo, con ambas rodillas entre sus manos.

Si, pero también tienes magia blanca. Escuchaste puedes escoger Lovegood.- le dijo el chico arrodillándose frente a ella.

No pero la escuchaste me querrán utilizar, y si hieren a alguien por mi culpa no lo podría aguantar.- decía ella esta vez no aguantando mas las lágrimas de impotencia y de angustia. Sentimientos que eran raros en ella ya que era una chica muy segura de ella misma.

Escúchame y escúchame bien Lovegood. Nadie sabe aun que tu eres el ying- yang. Todavía no te están buscando, si no créeme que lo sabría. Ahora por lo que nos tenemos que preocupar es que aprendas a manejar tu magia. Así que no llores, lo que te espera no es fácil. Pero tienes que utilizar fortaleza. Saca tu lado Slytherin.- le dijo el chico mientras la halaba para que se pusiera de pies. Ella quedo de pie de un solo tirón. (N/A: No es fuerte el chico ¿Qué va?).

Esta bien, Malfoy lo intentaré.- le dijo ella tratando de mostrar una sonrisa. A pesar de todo las palabras del rubio la habían hecho sentir algo mejor.

¿Y que haremos ahora? ¿Cómo sabremos mas acerca de esto?- preguntó la chica, tomando asiento y colocando su cara sobre sus manos que se encontraba recostado sobre sus codos.

Para mañana buscaremos información acerca de la magia negra y la magia blanca. Luego de que hagamos esto ya veremos.- le dijo el chico quien tomo asiento en la silla que se encontraba antes de que llegara la rubia.

Bueno, pues vamos hacer nuestras tareas, ya que con todo esto casi lo olvido.- dijo sacando sus diferentes libros y pergaminos de las diferentes asignaturas. Y así se mantuvieron en silencio un largo tiempo, muy concentrados en sus asignaturas y tareas. O al menos eso aparentaban ya que con la revelación que acababan de tener eso se les hacía muy difícil. De pronto el rubio se sintió observado y al alzar su vista se encontró con los ojos de la rubia mirándolo atentamente. Ella no cambio la mirada, cuando el posó sus ojos grises en los de ella. Simplemente le sonrío.

¿Por qué me ves así?- le preguntó con desconcierto ya que era muy difícil descifrar los pensamientos de la Ravenclaw.

Solo ataba cabos.- dijo ella mientras volvía a posar sus ojos en el pergamino.

¿Acerca de que?- volvió a cuestionar. Le molestaba que la chica le diera ese tipo de respuestas inconclusas, muy características de ella.

Solo quería descifrar el por que eres como eres.- dijo ella volviendo a mirarlo.

Así me criaron, así aprendí a ser a fuerza de golpes de vida Lovegood.- le dio como respuesta a la chica.- ¿Y tu por que eres así? Te dicen,te critican, se burlan de ti y a ti parece no importarte en lo mas mínimo.- le cuestionó él que al igual que ella con él trataba de descifrar el por que de su personalidad quemimportista.

Sabes una vez un gran sabio dijo "Es a menudo mas convincente disimular un insulto que vengarlo" Y sabes que creo que tiene mucha razón. A veces con mi pasividad logro causar mas molestia que si me pusiera a gritar o a insultar. Además a mi me enseñaron a ser así. Bueno aunque ahora entiendo un poco mas por que mis padres querían que lo fuera.-le contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

Terminé ¿Y tu?- le dijo él para no tener que decir nada ante el anterior comentario de la rubia. Pues al analizarlo se dio cuenta que tenía algo de lógica, pero él era así y no podía cambiarlo y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Si ya.- le dijo acercándole su pergamino para que plasmara su firma. El chico lo hizo y ella hizo lo propio en el pergamino de él.

Mañana a las 4 aquí.- le dijo él mientras recogía sus cosas.

Gracias Malfoy, por la razón que sea por la que lo haces gracias.- le dijo la chica saliendo de el aula.

El rubio estaba desconcertado. En realidad no sabía el por que ayudaba a Luna Lovegood, y otra cosa que lo desconcertaba aun mas era por que ella confiaba en él. Ella sabía quien era su padre, lo sabía por que había peleado con él en el ministerio, sabía que el había escapado de Azkaban y aun así confiaba. El rubio entre todos estos pensamientos comenzó a descender hasta su sala común. Al llegar una voz masculina le habló.

Malfoy, esto llegó temprano para ti.- le dijo mientras le acercaba un pergamino muy bien enrollado. El rubio reconoció muy rápido la procedencia de la carta.

¿La han interceptado Zabini?- le preguntó al chico.

No, vino muy bien maquillada. Dentro de unas grageas de todos los sabores que supuestamente me envío mi madre.- le dijo orgulloso el chico.-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Zabini curioso.

Nada que te importe.- le dijo el chico subiendo a su habitación con la carta en su mano e ignorando a Blaise y compañía que estaban todos en la sala común.

Ya en su habitación el chico abrió la carta furioso. La carta leía de la siguiente manera.

"Te espero hoy a las doce de la noche en el bosque prohibido"

La carta no tenía remitente pero el chico conocía perfectamente quien escribía aquella carta. Él arrugó la carta entre sus manos lo mas que pudo como si con esto pudieran estrangular a quién se la envió y por el quien sentía tanto desprecio. A ese momento eran las 10 pm. En dos horas mas tendría que ir al bosque así que para pasar un poco desapercibido se vistió en su totalidad de negro. Y ya cuando eran las doce emprendió el camino hacía el exterior del castillo, esquivando en varias ocasiones a Filch y a la Sra. Norris que hacían guardia en el castillo y vigilaban para cachar a algún estudiante fuera de lugar. El chico tenía gran agilidad para pasar desapercibido cuando quería, la misma que tenía para hacerse notar cuando lo deseaba también. Él se fue adentrando al bosque prohibido esta vez mucho mas seguro de lo que lo había hecho unos años atrás en su primer año para ser exactos. Ya se lo conocía muy bien .Ya cuando llegó a un claro algo alejado de los terrenos del colegio se detuvo.

Ya estoy aquí.- dijo en voz alta el rubio.

Ya era hora de que llegaras.- dijo la voz de un hombre encapuchado que en ese momento salía del bosque. Su rostro no se podía distinguir.

Es mas difícil salir a estas horas del castillo.- respondió molesto el rubio.

¿Y como te ha ido sin mí e hijo? – preguntó el hombre esta vez quitando la capucha de su cabeza dejando al descubierto una larga melena rubia y un rostro que impresionó en parte a Draco ya que se veía muy demacrado, se notaba en sus facciones su estancia en Azkaban. Aunque no perdía el rostro arrogante, sus rasgos habían perdido ese corte aristocrático,se veía apagado.

Padre, sabes desde mis primeros pasos siempre me mandé a mi mismo, no te preocupes que tu no me has hecho mucha falta. Ya que me dejaste lo que siempre me has dado dinero, con eso lo comprabas todo ¿no?. Con eso recompensabas el que no estuvieras presente, pues con eso me conformé.- Soltó el rubio muy molesto y dejando escapar lo que sentía, algo que llevaba hace mucho tiempo guardado, el detonante había sido aquella pregunta que su padre le había formulado. El hombre se acercó al rubio y le soltó una bofetada en el rostro al chico.

Eres un malagradecido. Nunca escuche una sola queja ¿verdad?. Siempre tuviste lo que quisiste.- le dijo el hombre lleno de furia ante la insubordinación de su hijo.

Pues déjame decirte que lo material no lo es todo.- le dijo el rubio con los puños tan apretados que se había cortado las palmas con las escasas uñas que poseía.- ¿Además para que me mandaste a buscar?- preguntó directo al grano para irse de allí lo mas rápido posible, pues se conocía muy bien y podía llegar a golpear a aquel que decía ser su padre, pero que para él era prácticamente un extraño.

Pues vengo a encargarte una misión que él señor obscuro me encargó que te asignara.- le dijo el hombre con el ceño fruncido de enojo.

Y por que a mí si su maldito Mortifago aquí eres tú. El que lleva la asquerosa marca en su brazo eres tu.- le dijo esta vez mas molesto el rubio. El mortifago le soltó en la cara un puñetazo que lo hizo caer al suelo con la nariz sangrante.

Mira idiota, tu eres mi hijo y vas a hacer lo que yo te diga. Lo quieras o no.Por mucho tiempo has presumido el apellido Malfoy ¿Verdad?. Pues ahora pagaras el costo de llevar este. Escúchame bien Draco vas a buscar un alumno de sexto curso que en su piel tenga el símbolo Ging-yang, si buscas en libros sabrás cual es este símbolo y en cuanto te enteres quien es me lo dirás. Y te advierto que si no lo haces lo pagaras con sangre, pedazo de malagradecido.- le dijo el rubio hombre mientras miraba a su hijo limpiarse la sangre que brotaba de su nariz con su mano.

¿Qué me vas a matar?- le preguntó poniéndose de pie en forma desafiante Draco, pero con su nariz sangrando a chorros.

¿Quién habló de matar Draco? Ay muchas formas de hacer sufrir, sin tener que matar. Espero tu informe querido hijo.- le dijo Lucius Malfoy antes de adentrarse nuevamente a la obscuridad de el bosque prohibido.

El Slytherin quiso replicar pero ya se había perdido en la obscuridad de la noche la silueta del mortifago. "Maldito" dijo mentalmente. Si antes no tenía pensado decir nada acerca de la rubia ahora mucho menos. Él no era monigote de su padre y mucho menos de Voldemort. La rabia le brotaba por los poros, pero esto no era lo único que le brotaba, comenzó a caminar hacía las afueras del bosque, pero el sangrado de su nariz era frecuente y en abundancia. Él golpe había sido muy fuerte. El rubio ya cuando casi salía sufrió un fuerte mareo a causa de la perdida de sangre. Calló al suelo, ya estaba resignado a que lo cacharan allí y le pidieran explicaciones. Sentía su vista nublada, cuando de pronto le pareció ver un ángel ante sus ojos. Eso fue lo ultimo que vio antes de quedar inconsciente.

¿Qué les pareció?¿Les gustó? Espero que si. Bueno espero actualizar prontito, asi sabrán quien fue el angel que vió el rubio. Un saludo especial a Tere, JulesRichards, MoonyMarauderGirl, sweet angel, anassie mis fieles lectoras besos.


	13. Chapter 13 Descubierta

Hola!!! Uff!! Lo siento por la demora, es que tengo que contarles que no he estado muy bien de salud y también me paso con unos dolores de cabeza horribles, pero de eso ustedes no tienen culpa así que aquí está el nuevo capitulo. Espero lo disfruten. Tere gracias por siempre recordarme que tengo que actualizar jaja. Besos gigantes y abrazos para todas.

Capitulo 13- Descubierta 

Draco Malfoy abrió sus ojos grises ante un rayo de luz que golpeo su rostro, llevó su mano a su nariz y se dio cuenta que ya no sangraba. De pronto sintió que no estaba en su cómoda cama, sin no en el suelo con una almohada y una cobija. Miró a su alrededor buscando reconocer el lugar, y en efecto lo hizo, era donde había pasado esa ultima semana haciendo sus tareas con la rubia Ravenclaw. ¿Pero como había llegado allí? La respuesta apareció ante sus ojos como por arte de magia (bueno es un decir jejeje). Al voltearse se encontró con que la rubia Ravenclaw estaba sentada en uno de los pupitres vestida con un pantalón pijama color rosa y de pequeñas mariposas, y un suéter en hilo de color blanco, como colocado a la prisa. Ella estaba con su cabeza recostada del escritorio y dormida. Su cabello estaba regado por todo la mesa, su cabeza usaba su brazo como almohada. El rubio estaba impactado, lo mas seguro era que ella lo había llevado hasta allí. Él se incorporó en el suelo y luego se puso de pie. Pudo ver que a pesar de que su camisa era negra habían manchas de sangre en ella. El se acercó a Luna y con suma delicadeza la llamó. Él normalmente no era para nada delicado, pero en ese momento decidió serlo ya que lo mas seguro era que la chica lo había salvado de una expulsión segura.

Lovegood, despierta.- dijo mientras tocaba su brazo delicadamente para que la chica reaccionara. Esto funciono, ella abrió sus ojos rápidamente.

Malfoy ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo incorporándose en la silla la chica y restregando sus ojos para poder ver mas claramente.

Si, ¿Pero como supiste que estaba en el bosque?.- preguntó rápidamente el rubio que no era chico de rodeos y temía que la Ravenclaw lo hubiera visto con su padre.

Anoche estaba en el alféizar de mi ventana, dibujando y pensando cuando te vi entrar en el bosque. Luego te veo salir como dando tumbos y asumí que algo no andaba bien así que bajé lo mas rápido que pude las escaleras, esquivando a Filch claro esta y te encontré empapado en sangre. Así que decidí ayudarte, como tu me ayudaste a mí.- le explicó la chica.

¿Pero como me trajiste y sin que lo notaran?- preguntó incrédulo Draco, ya que él era tres veces el tamaño de la chica. Su cuerpo era corpulento y el de la chica, bueno muy delgada.

Con un Wingwardum Leviosa.- le contestó con una sonrisa la chica al ver la cara de espanto que puso el chico.

¿Que? me quieres decir que me tuviste flotando por todo el colegio.- dijo entre impactado y molesto.

Bueno Draco, al hombro no te podía llevar, además tenía que controlar el sangrado de tu nariz lo mas pronto posible. Lo único que se me ocurrieron fueron dos cosas la primera llamar a Filch para que te llevara a la enfermería y la segunda llevarte levitando hasta un lugar seguro en donde yo misma pudiera controlar el sangrado sin que nadie te cuestionara que hacías a esas horas de la noche en el bosque prohibido. Así que pensé que hubieras escogido tu y la segunda opción me pareció mas acertada para ti- le dijo mientras estiraba los brazos y se ponía de pie. En ese momento el rubio notó que con aquella pijama la chica se veía muy inocente pero a la misma vez muy sexy.

Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero ¿Cómo hiciste para que cesara la hemorragia?- preguntó llevándose inconscientemente la mano a la nariz que estaba en perfecto estado, perfilada y perfecta como siempre.

Con una poción que me enseñó mi madre antes de morir. Muy efectiva.- le informó la chica.- Bueno, si ya estas bien yo me voy para mi habitación ante que se levanten mis compañeros y me vean merodeando en pijamas en las afueras de la sala común.- le dijo dándole una sonrisa al chico, pero cuando se disponía a salir la mano de él la detuvo. Ella inmediatamente volteo, pero al hacerlo quedó de frente al chico.Él con sus intensos ojos grises la taladraba, la miraba de una manera que hasta a la rubia que nada le perturbaba, le pareció extraña.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la chica al verse en semejante situación.

¿No quieres saber el por que estaba anoche en el bosque prohibido?- le preguntó el rubio en un tono algo ahogado, como si reprimiera las ganas de hacer algo.

Sabes creo que eso es algo muy tuyo, si quieres contármelo bien, pero no te obligaré a decírmelo. Lo que si te digo es que cualquiera que haya hecho que sangraras de aquella manera es de cuidado, así que Por favor espero te cuides.- le contestó la chica algo nerviosa por la cercanía del rubio.

El rubio la miró un momento. Sin decir absolutamente nada acercó su cara a la de la rubia. Ella quedó estática. Él dio una media sonrisa al ver el nerviosismo de la rubia y depositó un beso en la frente de esta. Luego se alejó, caminó hacia la salida y antes de salir sin voltear dijo.

Hoy a las cuatro.- luego salió de allí dejando a Luna con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El rubio emprendió su camino hacía su sala común, mirando hacía todos lados, vigilando que nadie lo viera. Al llegar para fortuna del él no había ni una sola alma en el lugar así que pudo entrar con facilidad a su habitación. Se metió directamente al baño, quería quitarse toda aquella sangre de encima. Mientras se duchaba al pensamiento le vino cierta rubia. En el momento en que estaba de frente a ella los deseos que sentía eran de besarla, sentir su labios junto a los de ella. Pero no lo hizo, pudo ver la inocencia en sus ojos. Ella no era como ninguna chica que él hubiera conocido, ella era diferente. También como rayo a su cabeza vino en ese momento la tarea que se le había encomendado. Su padre era un maldito, él jamas le diría quien era el Ying-Yang, ayudaría a Luna, haría lo que en sus manos estuviera para evitar que la encontraran y mas aun si eso conllevaba llevarle la contraria a su padre. Pero en su interior él sabía que no era solo por eso. "No,no,no es Luna Lovegood tu no sientes nada por ella, es una Lunática" se reprendió mentalmente. Pero ella lo había ayudado sin pedirle una sola explicación, ni nada. En realidad él no conocía a nadie que fuera tan trasparente y bondadoso como aquella chica.Vivía rodeado de gente que solo viven de apariencias y superficialismo. Para él era casi inaceptable que en ella se guardara tanta maldad interna,era en realidad con algo serio con lo que trataban. Ahora la cuestión era como la ayudaría, tenía que hacer que ella pudiera controlar sus hemisferios, su magia, tanto la negra como la blanca. Y otra cuestión importante, tenía que evitar que Voldemort se enterara de todo, él sabía que si la había mandado a identificar lo mas seguro era que quería reclutarla para su ejercito, lo que significaría su muerte ya que él sabía que ella no accedería jamas a nada que conllevara herir personas. El agua calló sobre su piel limpiando la sangre y purificando su alma.

La rubia se había quedado muy impactada con el gesto de el rubio. Nunca ni en sus sueños mas locos y mira que eran muchos se hubiera imaginado que Draco Malfoy el chico mas petulante, ególatra, egoísta y por que no decirlo sexy que conocía pudiera haber tenido aquel gesto de afecto con ella. La chica pensó que quizás solo había sido una forma de decir gracias ya que de su boca esas palabra nunca saldría, no de la boca de el rubio. No pudo evitar recordar los extraños sucesos de la noche anterior.

----------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------

Estaba Luna dando vueltas en su cama con aparente insomnio. No podía dejar de pensar en lo de la profecía, como aquello afectaría su vida. Para ella era casi inconcebible que pudiera guardar tanto bien y tanto mal al mismo tiempo en su cuerpo. Una pregunta le rondaba la cabeza ¿Su padre lo sabía?. Y si lo sabía por que no se lo había dicho. Su cabeza estaba hecha un mal de confusiones, también las palabras de su madre comenzaron a tomar sentido en su cabeza. Tantas veces le pidió que fuera serena y calma. Claro ya entendía el por que, su madre la protegía sí, pero también a todos los que la rodeaban. No pudo evitar que lágrimas comenzaran a rodar por sus mejillas. Ella no quería sentirse triste, así que decidió liberar sus sentimientos dibujando. Se puso de pie, tomó su libreta de dibujos y se fue a admirar los terrenos del colegio, que ese día se iluminaban con una hermosa luna llena. Se sentó en el borde de la ventana, iluminada únicamente con los rayos de luna, y comenzó a dibujar. Su dibujo reflejaba sus sentimientos. Era un tipo de ninfa del bosque. En la mitad derecha de su cuerpo un hermoso vestido blanco, con ojos cristalinamente azules y cabello rubio. En su mitad derecha el mismo vestido pero negro, una cabellera negra y unos espeluznantes ojos negros. Las expresiones de cada mitad del rostro reflejaban sentimientos distintos el lado blanco la ninfa sonreía con paz, el lado negro sonreía con sorna y maldad. Luna admiró un momento el dibujo, le pareció bastante parecido a su actual situación. Pero algo la hizo desviar la vista de su libreta. Vio a un chico de cabellos rubios platinados que se adentraba con mucha seguridad en el bosque prohibido. Aquel cabello lo reconocería donde fuera, definitivamente Draco Malfoy acababa de entrar al bosque prohibido. La rubia pensó un momento en seguirlo a ver que era lo que allí hacía, pero luego de pensarlo un momento decidió que lo mejor era esperar allí a que el chico saliera de tan espantoso lugar. Ella no sabía por que, tal vez se le podía llamar un sexto sentido pero ni siquiera viéndolo entrar allí desconfió de él. Se quedó un rato mirando por la ventana, cuando vio salir a rubio con paso poco firme del bosque. Se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Con cuidado, pero con rapidez se vistió, oh mejor dicho se colocó un suéter y unas pantuflas para no morir de frío, ya que la camisilla que tenía no la cubría mucho. Se colocó su varita tras la oreja y salio de su habitación, de su sala común y por ultimo del castillo. Cuando ya se encontraba afuera pudo ver que él chico se tambaleó, la miró por un segundo y luego calló al suelo inconsciente y con una hemorragia nasal severa. Ella se acercó corriendo hacía él, vio que aun respiraba, aunque con dificultad. "Aguanta Malfoy" le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le apuntaba con su varita.

"Wingwardum Leviosa" dijo y el cuerpo de él se elevó en el aire a la altura a la cual apuntaba la rubia.

Ella emprendió su camino hacía el castillo, con cuidado ya que llevar un cuerpo levitando con su varita no era tarea fácil. Entró y con rapidez, al menos con la que pudo llevó a él rubio hasta la sala donde hacían sus tareas. Lo hizo descender en el suelo con extremo cuidado. Lo miró un momento, su sangrado era preocupante, algo tenía que hacer en ese momento a su mente vino la poción de su madre. Así que volvió a salir a merodear por el castillo, "Si Filch en esta no me atrapa, de verdad que debemos reconsiderar la seguridad del castillo" decía ella para sus adentros cuando escuchó pasos acercarse. Corrió y se escondió tras una estatua cercana, donde rogó no ser encontrada. Sus ruegos fueron escuchados ya que frente a ella pasó Filch y su inseparable mascota la sra.norris. Con su vigilancia de rutina murmurándole cosas a la gata en contra de la humanidad. Luego doblaron en la esquina perdiéndose de vista. En cuanto la rubia no oyó mas los pasos y se puso de pie. Emprendió su carrera nuevamente hacia su habitación. Al llegar fue directamente hacia su baúl sin hacer el menor ruido lo abrió y de él sacó una pequeña botellita con una poción de color naranja. También sacó una de las almohadas de su cama y una cobija. Salio y esquivando todos los obstáculos en el camino volvió a llegar al salón donde se encontraba el Slytherin mal herido. Ella se sentó en el suelo a su lado, luego con mucho cuidado vertió un poco de poción en el interior de las fosas nasales del rubio, al sentir la poción el rubio se retorció un poco. Ella le llevó la mano a la cara para que no fuera a voltearla, al sentir el calor de la mano él volvió a quedarse muy quieto, como si esto lo tranquilizara. La sangre dejó de brotar. Pero su rostro estaba totalmente ensangrentado. La chica apuntó su varita hacía la cara del rubio, pero cuando se disponía a hacer el hechizo pertinente la voz del chico la detuvo.

No padre, no haré lo que tu digas.- decía agitando su cuerpo violentamente, sin abrir sus ojos, como una especie de pesadilla o alucinación por el golpe. Al ver esto la rubia acercó su boca al oído del rubio.

No tienes que hacerlo, es tu decisión, pero tranquilo.- le dijo ella y a él esto pareció calmarlo por que una leve sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro y dejó la inquietud.La chica volvió a tomar su varita y volvió a apuntar a su rostro- Tergeo- dijo la chica y la sangre desapareció del rostro del chico. Ella le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, acomodó la almohada bajo su cabeza y lo arropó con la cobija. Luego se sentó en el escritorio de donde podía mirar al guapo rubio, por el cual comenzaba a sentir cosas indescifrables para ella. El cansancio la invadió y así poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

---------------------- End of Flashback--------------------------------------

Luego de la recapitulación de los sucesos de la noche anterior decidió que era tiempo de regresar a su habitación. Salió de el salón con el cuidado que pudo, pero la chica no tuvo la suerte del Slytherin ya que saliendo se encontró con nada mas y nada menos que con el "amoroso" conserje de el colegio el señor Filch.

Vaya, vaya creo que alguien no durmió en su habitación anoche.¿verdad Sra.norris?- dijo con una burlona sonrisa en su rostro, mirando a la molesta gata.

No yo solo...- intentó defenderse la rubia pero el grotesco hombre la interrumpió.

A mi no me digas nada. A quien vas a rendir tus cuentas es al Prof. Snape- dijo aumentando su sonrisa el viejo hombre.

Con todo respeto pero esto es un asunto que debo tratar con el Prof. Dumbledore o con la Profa.McGonagal.- dijo la rubia que no le agradaba la idea de rendir explicaciones a Snape.

Pues fíjate que el Dumbeldore hoy no se encuentra y McGonagal esta solucionando unos problemas que surgieron en la cocina con los elfos. Así que andando.- dijo mientras le daba un leve empujón a la chica quien comenzó a caminar resignada.

Llegaron a las mazmorras donde se encontraba la oficina del profesor Snape. Al entrar él ya se encontraba allí. Cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta alzó la mirada, y con un movimiento de cabeza despejó su cara que se encontraba cubierta por la cortina de grasiento cabello, dejando ver su gachuda nariz, y sus ojos que no mejoraban su sombrío aspecto.

Buenos Días, disculpe la interrupción profesor Snape, pero encontré a esta alumna merodeando a estas tempranas horas en pijama en las aulas del colegió, lo que me da a entender que no durmió en su habitación en la noche.- dijo muy calumnioso Filch.

Sr. Filch y por que me la trae a mi y no la lleva a donde Flitwick que es el profesor encargado de la casa Ravenclaw.- dijo mirando con fastidio a Filch y con desprecio a Luna.

Pues verá profesor Snape, lo que sucede es que Flitwick esta resolviendo un asunto con unas estudiantes que se pelearon en la mañana en su sala común. Y en lo personal creo que usted sabe impartir mejor los castigos.- dijo sonriendo tontamente el conserje.

Bueno esta bien. ¿A ver Srta. Lovegood que tiene que decir a su favor?.- preguntó Snape mirando inquisitoriamente a la rubia.

Pues no tengo nada que decir Profesor. Si estaba esta mañana saliendo de un aula, y no mentiré no dormí en mi habitación anoche, dormí en el aula que usted asignó para hacer las tareas. - dijo la chica muy segura ya que detestaba las mentiras.

Bueno viendo que usted acepta los hechos sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento aparente tendré que imponerle un castigo y le restaré treinta puntos a su casa. Esta será su advertencia final si se le encuentra merodeando otra vez en las noches o en la mañana con esas fachas será expulsada del colegió. Hoy a las cuatro de la tarde la espero en mi despacho para asignarle el castigo pertinente. ¿Entendido?.- le dijo el profesor mirándola con una ceja arqueada y sin siquiera preguntar el por que la chica había dormido fuera de su habitación, le pareció mejor castigar sin preguntar.

Si.-dijo la rubia, ella tampoco tenía la intención de decirle el por que y menos con quien, ella no quería que Draco saliera perjudicado.

Retírese.- dijo haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se retirara y volvió a sumirse en la lectura en la que se encontraba cuando lo interrumpieron.

La chica se encaminó hacia su sala común. En el camino se encontró con muchos estudiantes que ya a esa hora se encaminaban a desayunar. Ellos que de por si creían a Luna media desquiciada el verla así vestida era una oportunidad magnifica para burlarse, lo que no dudaron en hacer. Ella haciendo caso omiso de las burlas y los comentarios continuo caminado. Al llegar a su habitación se extraño de no ver a Narci, al contrario de sus compañeras de cuarto que estaban allí poniéndose sus densas capas de maquillaje. Al ver entrar a la chica comenzaron a reír, ella como acostumbraba las ignoró. Entró a tomar una ducha que en serio necesitaba. Lo hizo muy rápidamente. Al salir ella agradeció que sus compañeras ya habían salido. Así que se colocó su uniforme. Mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila escuchó abrirse la puerta. Por ella vio entrar a una muy enmarañada Narci y con un rostro de no muy buenos amigos.

Narci, ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Luna al ver a su amiga de aquella manera.

No.- le contestó mientras se lanzaba en su cama.

¿Pero que sucede?- volvió a cuestionar Luna sentándose a su lado.

Me castigaron.- volvió a contestar ella mientras se sentaba en la cama.

¿Por qué?- preguntó impactada Luna.

Por pelearme.- contestó.

¿Podrías contármelo todo o tendré que seguir preguntando una por una las cosas?- preguntó mientras sonreía la rubia chica.

Esta bien. Resulta que en la mañana me levanté y vi que no estabas en tu cama y como me habías contado lo que te había sucedido la vez anterior me preocupé así que salí de la habitación y bajé a la sala común. Al llegar me encontré con que allí estaba la estúpida de Linda Evanestier, la amiga de cara de naranja Cho Chang. Al verme la muy idiota me pregunta que si se me había perdido mi Lunática personal. Y como esta vez para desgracia de ella y para mi fortuna tu no estabas pues me le fui encima, dejándole un hermoso color morado en su plástico rostro. Pero cara de naranja ósea Cho, fue de soplona y llamó a Flitwick. El nos separó y luego de un largo sermón hacia mí, me castigó por supuestamente agredir a la ridícula esa.- concluyó el relato Narci colorada de rabia de solo recordarlo.

Ay, Narci, no tenias que hacer eso.- le dijo Luna entre conmovida y apenada.

Como que no.Luna ya estoy harta de que esas idiotas jueguen contigo y te ofendan. No eres un robot eres un ser humano que siente y padece. Y si tu no haces algo yo lo haré. Luna en serio es tiempo de que te des a respetar un poco. Ya sé todo eso de que lo que te dicen te resbala, pero tampoco es para que te pisoteen. – dijo Narci para ver si con esto Luna reaccionaba un poco.

Tal vez, pero así me enseñaron a ser. Además con lo que sé acerca de mí tengo que evitar el contacto negativo con las personas.- se justificó Luna apenada.

Luna no te estoy diciendo que fusiles a los que te dicen un insulto, solo te digo que te defiendas un poco mas. Que no te dejes pisotear por los demás. Eres una chica inteligente, mucho mas que todos esos que les encanta humillarte.- dijo Narci poniéndose en pies muy molesta.

QuizasQuizás si tengas razón, pero no lo sé.- decía la rubia.

Mira Luna de verdad que tu filosofía me harta.- le dijo la pelinegra mientras salía de la habitación dando un portazo.

Luna observó por un rato la puerta por donde había salido la chica. Una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Ella entendía el punto de su amiga, mas su personalidad no le permitía ser de otra forma. Se puso de pie y decidió que era hora de tomar su primera clase. Deseaba que el día le fuera mejor de lo que le había ido su mañana. Un castigo y una discusión con su mejor amiga, definitivamente que había empezado muy mal esa mañana. Se dirigió a la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, con muy poco animo. Al llegar Ninguno de sus compañeros había llegado, ya que faltaban diez minutos para que la clase comenzara. Hagrid ya se encontraba preparando la clase de ese día.

Buenos día Luna. Llegas temprano hoy.- dijo un muy emocionado Hagrid.

Si, buenos días Profesor.- le dijo la chica mientras le daba una sonrisa que al cemí gigante le pareció extraña, no con la alegría que solía llevar la chica.

Luna, ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Hagrid mientras se acercaba a la chica y ponía su manos de grandes dimensiones en el hombro de ella.

Sabe si le digo que si le mentiría, cosa que detesto hacer.- le respondió la rubia mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el gigante quien pudo notar que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- le preguntó el guarda bosques sin saber que decir ni hacer.

Si, ¿Puedo ayudarlo con los animales que vayamos a tratar hoy?- preguntó ella.

Bueno esta bien ven. Hoy trataremos con unos animales muy pequeños y dulces. Son como un tipo de ratón, pero muy peludos. Se llaman Los chirridos.- dijo el cemí-gigante mientras caminaba hacía una caja no muy grande.

¿Por qué se llaman de esa manera?- preguntó Luna que con eso trataba de despejar su mente.

Ven y lo veras.- le dijo muy emocionado Hagrid.

Se acercaron a la caja y al abrirla, Luna pudo ver muchas motitas de pelo que se movían en la caja. Hagrid le dijo que tomara uno. Ella sin titubear metió su mano en la caja y de ella sacó uno de los animalitos. El animalito en cuanto ella lo tomó comenzó a hacer un ruido. "chirri, chirri, chirri", ese era el sonido producido por el animal, con eso pudo identificar el por que del nombre. Ella comenzó a reír y a jugar con la pequeña ratita.

Así me gusta verte feliz, como eres normalmente.- le dijo el hombre dando una gran risotada al verla sonreír.

Sabe, a veces es buenos purificar el alma con lágrimas, sacando lo que se lleva adentro. Y eso fue lo que hice. Ahora gracias por ayudarme.- le dijo dándole una sonrisa totalmente pura y sincera al gran hombre que lo hizo enternecer.

No, hay de que. Recuerda que todo problema tiene una solución.- le dijo el hombre y sin saber lo que sucedía aquellas palabras dieron nuevos bríos a la rubia, habían sido palabras de luz. "Es cierto nada es imposible de solucionar" se dijo a ella misma, mientras volvía a acariciar al animalito.

En ese momento comenzaron a llegar todos sus compañeros de clase. La chica colocó el animalito en la caja, pero algo muy extraño ocurrió el animal comenzó a hacer el ruido con tanta agudeza que molestaba a los oídos de todos los presentes. La chica sin saber por que volvió a tomar el animal, mientras volteaba su vista hacia Hagrid que miró hacia la rubia entre sorprendido y divertido.

¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó extrañada la rubia ante el extraño comportamiento del animal que en cuanto ella lo tomó se volvió a callar.

Es muy sencillo, te escogió como su dueña. Es muy raro que esto ocurra ya que ellos son animales que les gusta vivir en grupos de sus misma especie. Pero en ocasiones, por razones desconocidas escogen un ser humano para que sean sus dueños, para ayudarse mutuamente. Este al parecer te escogió a ti. Yo te pregunto estas dispuesta a cuidarlo y velar por este pequeño.- le preguntó el profesor ante la cara atónita de todos los estudiantes presentes.

Claro que sí. ¿Me lo permitirán en el colegio?- preguntó la chica que estaba encantada con el animal pero no sabía si le dejarían poseerlo.

No te preocupes Luna. De eso me encargo yo.- le dijo sonriendo el semi gigante.

Ese día la clase fue sumamente interesante todos tomaron uno de los Chirridos. Aprendieron muchas cosas acerca de ellos como que comen hojas verdes y les fascinan los dulces. Al final de la clase todos colocaron los chirridos asignados en la caja y ninguno hizo lo de él de Luna. Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo, pero Luna se quedó para preguntarle algunas especificaciones de cómo se cuidaba el animalito a Hagrid. Cuando termino de hablar con el hombre emprendió su camino hacía el interior con la peludita ratita en su hombro muy cómodo, ya que poseían unas garras especiales que les permitían trepar y mantener una posición fija si lo deseaban. Cuando iba hacia la mitad de el camino se encontró con una chica pelinegra esperándola.

Hola- le dijo la chica apenada con la cabeza gacha.

Hola- le contestó la rubia que se detuvo frente a la chica.

Sabes quería ofrecerte una disculpa por lo de esta mañana sabes que en ocasiones, no pienso lo que digo, o lo digo por impulso no por que lo sienta realmente. No te puedo obligar a cambiar lo que tu eres. Tu eres Luna Lovegood, un ser especial y único, diferente a los demás. Y pensándolo bien si cambiaras no serias tu.- le dijo Narci mientras sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

Amiga, no tienes por que disculparte. Y si creo que tienes razón en muchas de las cosas que me dijiste, pero la vida es hermosa para malgastarla haciendo caso a decerebrados. Sabes te quiero y algo como eso no romperá nuestra amistad.- le dijo Luna mientras le daba un abrazo a la que se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

Ya basta de sentimentalismo que te parece si entramos. Sabes me gusta tu ratita ¿Ya sabes como se llamará? – preguntó Narci mientras tocaba al animalito que era blanco y muy bonito.

Si se llamará Orión- dijo Luna sonriéndole a su amiga.

¿Cómo la constelación?- preguntó Narci enarcando una ceja.

Exacto- respondió la rubia mientras ambas se encaminaban al invernadero del castillo nuevamente juntas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y espero me digan que les pareció. Besos y si tardo un poco en actualizar es debido a lo de mi salud. Besos Gigantes y cuídense muchísimo.


	14. Capítulo 14 Castigada

¡¡¡HOLA!!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén bien. Yo de salud estoy un poco mejor, no de el todo bien pero algo mejor, gracias por sus palabras de apoyo. Bueno en este capítulo se habla de el castigo que tuvo que sufrir Luna después de ser descubierta por el odioso Filch.

**Capítulo 14- Castigada**

Las chicas caminaban calmadas hablando hacía su próxima clase que era Herbología. En ese momento Narciesi recordó algo que decidió cuestionar a su amiga Luna.

Oye no te había preguntado ¿Dónde pasaste la noche, o al menos la madrugada?

En el aula abandonada- le respondió Luna mientras acariciaba a Orión.

¿Sola?- volvió a cuestionar la pelinegra muy intrigada.

No- le respondió Luna pero con cara de no dar importancia a lo que decía.

¿Oye pero me vas a contestar en monosílabos todo o que?.- preguntó Narci ya impaciente.

Bueno esta bien déjame te cuento. Pero no puedes decir nada a nadie.- le advirtió Luna.

¿Cara de que me ves tu?- le respondió Narci a la rubia.

Si, lo siento se que no dirás nada.- dijo apenada Luna.

Bueno pues desembucha todo.- le dijo aun mas impaciente la pelinegra.

Pues te contare desde lo acontecido en las tutorías llegue a eso de las seis luego de hablar contigo y ...- así Luna le relató a Narci desde lo de la profecía ya que la noche anterior sus ánimos no se lo habían permitido, luego le relató lo de la noche hasta lo de el castigo de esa mañana. La pelinegra se encontraba en un estado cata tónico, totalmente impactada.

Amiga, en serio que me has dejado atónita.- le decía incrédula Narci.

Ni yo me creo todo esto, es como una mala pesadilla de la cual quiero despertar y no puedo. Pero no tengo mas remedio que afrontarlo.- dijo resignada Luna.

Luna ahora tienes que andar con mucha cautela, es peligroso eso de que te quieran utilizar. Y no es por reprochar pero creo que te arriesgaste mucho al decirle a Malfoy, sabiendo la procedencia de su familia y la particular devoción que demuestran por el señor obscuro.- le recriminó Narci muy preocupada por lo que se acababa de enterar acerca de la profecía.

Sabes Narci es muy difícil de explicar, pero confío en él. No se por que, pero lo hago es como otro sentido de mi cuerpo el que lo permite.- le respondió Luna.

Amiga espero que así sea. Así que te tienes que quedar hoy en la tarde a hacer tu castigo.- preguntó.

Si, ahora que lo mencionas tengo que avisarle de esto a Malfoy, ya que hoy no nos podremos reunir.- dijo Luna recordando ese detalle que anterior mente había olvidado.

Bueno pues. Le escribes en herbología y luego vemos la manera de hacérsela llegar.- le dijo Narci en tono cansino y luego de esto ambas continuaron su caminata a hacia el invernadero donde tomaron Herbología.

Luego de salir de herbología, le tocó el turno a la clase Encantamientos donde realizaron el encantamiento multiplicador el cual hacia a los objetos inanimados multiplicarse por tres este nadie logró realizarlo, aunque por su complejidad Flitwick no se decepcionó. Luego de salir de esta clase con la orden de practicar este hechizo era la tan esperada hora de almuerzo. Las chicas dialogaban acerca de temas triviales en su camino hacia el comedor. Al llegar una gran cantidad de estudiantes ya se encontraban tomando sus alimentos. Las chicas tomaron asientos quedando frente con la mesa Slyherin. Muchos estudiantes miraban con curiosidad el animalito que dormía en el hombro de la rubia, ella no prestó importancia, si alguien quería saber que le preguntara.

Bueno Luna ahora una incógnita ¿Cómo le harás llegar la carta a Malfoy?- le preguntó Narci en un susurro a la rubia.

Pues no se. De verdad que no se me ocurre nada.- decía ella muy pensativa mientras veía al rubio que se mantenía muy pensativo en su mesa, aparentando comer pero sin probar bocado.

Espera se me ocurre una idea, dame el pergamino.- dijo la bonita pelinegra mientras Luna le entregaba el pergamino

¿Qué haces?- preguntó Luna mientras veía a su amiga hacer unos dobleces algo extraños en el pergamino.

Mira.- le dijo mostrándole un avioncito a su amiga.

JejeJeje... ¿Y ahora que? eso no cruzara las dos mesas hasta llegar a la de Slytherin.- dijo muy divertida la rubia mirando la ocurrencia de su amiga. En realidad la distancia era larga ya que entre la mesa de Ravenclaw y Slytherin se encontraba la de Hufflepuff.

Ay Luna, que no sabes de la existencia de algo llamado magia. – le dijo irónicamente su amiga como si esto fuera lo mas obvio.

¿Que vas a hacer?- preguntó la rubia extrañada de lo que decía su amiga.

Yo nada, tu seras.- le dijo con una sonrisa mordaz la pelinegra.

¿Yo? ¿qué puedo hacer yo?- le preguntaba aun sin saber nada de la idea que maquinaba la cabeza de su amiga que en ocasiones era muy impredecible.

Muy sencillo, levitaras la carta sin que nadie lo note hasta las manos de el Slytherin.- le respondió como si esto fuera lo mas sencillo de el mundo a la rubia.

No puedo hacer eso.- alegó Luna muy impactada.

Por que no si ayer levitaste un cuerpo, una carta será pan comido.- le dijo sonriente Narci.

Bueno, lo intentaré.- dijo resignada la rubia sabiendo que no podría discutirle mas a su amiga. Comenzó a levitar la carta haciendo el menor movimiento de su varita posible ya que no quería que notaran que era ella quien guiaba el pequeño avioncito. Lo guió a través de muchas cabezas de estudiantes que estaban tan envueltos en su comida que no lo notaron. El avioncito aterrizó justo enfrente de el plato de el rubio que al verlo instintivamente lo tomó y miró hacia todos lado a ver de donde había sido su procedencia.

La rubia observó la reacción de el Slytherin quien al leer la nota frunció el entrecejo y miró a la rubia. Ellos conectaron sus miradas, cuando la rubia sintió los intensos y grises ojos de el rubio mirándola tan penetrante solo atinó a darle una tímida sonrisa y bajar la mirada. Luego volvió a subirla, pero al hacerlo notó que el rubio ya no estaba. Al mirar hacia la salida pudo ver como él salía de el gran comedor. "Bueno creo que él estará contento de no tener que compartir el día de hoy con migo" pensó la rubia poniendo inconsciente mente una cara resignada mientras se ponía de pies para disfrutar de la hora libre antes de Defensa contra las artes obscuras. Las chicas caminaron a el exterior de el castillo donde escucharon música por un rato y jugaron con Orión pero en esta ocasión no se envolvieron ya que no querían que Snape les volviera a quitar puntos a su casa. Así que esta vez llegaron a tiempo a la clase que como siempre fue una muy fría y recta. Al final todos los estudiantes comenzaron a salir de el aula. Todos menos Luna y Narci. La primera por que esa era la hora de su castigo y la segunda por no dejar sola a su rubia amiga.

¿Srta. Coldstain se puede saber que se le ofrece?.- preguntó Snape mirando de muy mala manera entre la cortina de grasiento cabello a la pelinegra.

Bueno profesor, acompañaré a luna mientras cumple su castigo.- le dijo Narci en un tono que le pareció algo altanero al profesor.

Ella no necesita guardaespaldas.- le respondió el malhumorado hombre mirando peor que antes a la chica.

Pero...- se disponía a refutar Narci.

Pero nada si no quiere perder mas puntos de lo que ya perdieron con la escapada de su amiga en la mañana, le recomiendo que salga ahora mismo de aquí.- le dijo en tono de exigencia Snape.

Narci miró a Luna y ella le hizo señas a su amiga para que se fuera y no se preocupara.

¿Te podrías llevar a Orión?- le preguntó antes de que la chica saliera.

Claro.- le dijo mientras se colocaba al pequeño animalito en el hombro.- Hasta luego.- dijo Narci. Ella le dio una mirada reprobatoria al profesor, se puso de pie, luego agitó su largo cabello negro y salio con paso firme y decidido de allí. El profesor dio un resoplido de molestia y en el rostro de la rubia se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible. Snape se puso de pie para hablarle a la rubia.

En el día de hoy Srta. Lovegood su castigo consistirá en organizar en ese anaquel vacío- le dijo el odioso profesor mientras con su larguirucho dedo señalaba un anaquel de madera de gran tamaño y longitud- Esa pila de libros clasificándolos por su contenido – ahora señalando una montaña de polvorientos libros los cuales eran mas de trescientos.- Creo que esta demás decirle que el uso de la magia en un castigo esta prohibido. Ya que yo no podre encontrarme presente en el castigo por que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, una de mis alumnas se encargará de supervisar que realice con éxito y como se debe su tarea.- finalizó Snape quien al momento fue interrumpido por la puerta de su aula que se abría dando paso a una muchacha alta de estatura, una increíble tez blanca, ojos de color chocolate oscuros, su cabello era corto y muy negro. En el rostro de la chica se podía ver a simple vista un gesto de suficiencia que hacia juego a la perfección con el escudo de Slytherin que portaba orgullosamente en su negra túnica.

Buenos tardes Profesor Snape. – dijo en tono lambiscón y oportunista la chica.

Srta. Parkinson usted se quedara vigilando el castigo de la alumna Lovegood como ya le había indicado- le dijo el profesor sin cambiar ni mostrar ningún gesto en su rostro amargado.

Con gusto profesor.- dijo la pelinegra mientras en su alargado rostro se le dibujaba una malévola sonrisa, para luego dirigirla en la dirección en que se encontraba Luna quien ya se había puesto de pie y se disponía a comenzar a realizar su tarea sin protestar.

Yo me retiro, cuando termine se puede ir Srta Lovegood. Espero que haga bien su labor por que si no su castigo se extenderá.- dijo el profesor de DCO mientras salia de el aula dejando a Luna en las garras de aquella arpía.

Vaya, Vaya Lunática, yo me pregunto ¿Qué harás ahora que no esta tu amiguita la fiera para que te defienda?.- preguntó en tono mordaz la pelinegra mientras se acercaba al lugar en el cual se encontraba Luna arrodillada con un trapo y un cuenco de agua limpiando ya los libros.

Parkinson, Solo quiero terminar mi castigo e irme. No quiero problemas.- le dijo la rubia sin mirar a la pelinegra mientras continuaba apaciblemente limpiando. Esto hizo que Pansy se molestara.

¡Estúpida! Mírame cuando te dirijas a mi.- dijo enojada, mientras le propinó un puntapié al cuenco de agua haciendo que este se desparramara por todo el suelo y la ropa de la rubia quien se levantó de el suelo al sentir el contacto de la fría agua con su piel.

¿Y ahora que? No me digas me vas a golpear Lunática- le dijo Pansy mientras aprovechando el aturdimiento de Luna la agarró fuertemente por su largo y rubio cabello.- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?- le dijo la pelinegra mientras halaba mas el cabello de la chica.

Suéltame Parkinson.- dijo Luna aunque pese a la situación su tono de voz era tranquilo.

¿O que?- preguntó en un tono amenazador el cual desapareció al ver que los cristalinos ojos azules de Luna se estaban tornando en un negro macabro.

De pronto se escucho que alguien abrió la puerta de el aula de golpe y con seguridad. Pansy soltó instantáneamente a Luna que calló sobe sus rodilla dejando que su cabello cubriera su rostro como una platinada cortina.

Parkinson yo me encargaré de el castigo de Lovegood- se escucho decir a la voz masculina que acaba de entrar y quien arrastraba las palabras con un gran toque de elegancia.

Malfoy pero Snape dijo que...- se disponía a refutar furiosa Pansy.

Parkinson, te dije que yo me encargo- volvió a repetir pero esta vez con un tono amedrentador el rubio mirándola seriamente.

Como quieras Draco.- le respondió la chica sin atreverse a contradecirlo saliendo de el aula.- Ahí te dejo al fenómeno ese.- agregó y luego salio dando un portazo. Malfoy esperó oír los pasos de Pansy alejarse para acercarse a Luna.

Lovegood ¿todo en orden?- preguntó el rubio a la chica.

Casi No.- contestó la rubia si subir la vista.

¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el slytherin aunque casi conociendo la repuesta ya que al entrar había visto la expresión obscura de los ojos de la rubia.

Casi sucede de nuevo.- dijo en un hilo de voz Luna.

Pero no fue así. Vamos de Pie.- le dijo extendiéndole la mano la cual la chica tomó poniéndose de pie.

¿Malfoy, pero que haces aquí?- le preguntó la rubia mientras limpiaba con su mano una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

Es que me enteré de tu fascinante y entretenido castigo. Y ya que se que te castigaron por ayudarme anoche, pues decidí que era hora de devolverte el favor. Y conociendo a la gente de mi casa sobre todo a Pansy Parkinson, sabía que no sería condescendiente contigo por eso decidí venir.- Concluyó el rubio mientras que de su túnica sacaba su varita.

¿Qué haces?.- le preguntó la rubia que lo veía apuntando a la torre de apiñados y sucios libros.

¿Qué piensas recoger todo esto sin magia?, por que déjame decirte que yo no estoy para estarte esperando toda la tarde a que termines.- dijo el rubio mientras miraba a la Raven.

Es que Snape dijo que no podía utilizar magia.- le respondió preocupada ella.

Lovegood, Snape dijo que tú no podías utilizar la magia, no que yo no podía utilizarla.- le dijo mientras le daba un leve y picara sonrisa y luego sin darle tiempo a que dijera nada movió su varita en torno a los libros diciendo dos o tres conjuros en menos de lo que se dice limpieza los libros se encontraban ordenados y limpios en donde debían.

Gracias Malfoy, espero que Snape no lo note.- dijo Luna impresionada de la ayuda de el chico y sobre todo de lo fácil que se la había hecho hacer los conjuros.

No, no lo sabrá. Ahora larguémonos de aquí, tenemos que investigar acerca de lo de tus poderes y si no lo recordabas hoy es el ultimo día para lo de nuestras tareas. Así que andando.- dijo el rubio mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de allí.

Espera Malfoy, sabes tengo una idea.- le dijo Luna emocionada, mientras lo tomaba de el brazo con sutileza para que volteara.

¡NO! ¡Por Merlín Lovegood! Sabes me preocupa cuando dices eso.- le dijo con mala cara el Slytherin mientras pasaba su mano por su rubia cabellera.

Es que vamos a buscar información acerca de la magia negra y magia blanca ¿Verdad?- le preguntó la chica..

Si ¿Y?- preguntó sin entender el punto de la chica.

Pues Malfoy que donde mejor para buscar información de magia negra que en el salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras en el cual hay cientos de tomos de libros.- le explico mientras señalaba los libros que el chico acababa de organizar.

Sabes eso tiene algo de lógica y mira que contigo eso no es muy común- le dijo él pensando que lo que la chica decía era muy buena idea.

Gracias- dijo la chica haciendo una falsa reverencia tomando su falda por las esquinas e inclinándose levemente, esto hizo que al rubio se le dibujara una sonrisa casi imperceptible en los labios.

Los rubios comenzaron a buscar entre los libros cuales podían serles útiles. La rubia comenzó a buscar libros acerca de la magia blanca y el Slytherin hizo lo propio con los de magia negra. Luego de alrededor de unos quince minutos la chica tenía unos tres libros y el rubio unos cinco. Ambos tomaron asiento, el rubio antes de hacerlo se acercó a la puerta y lanzó un hechizo sellador en esta, si alguien quería entrar él lo sabría. Estuvieron leyendo un rato sin que ninguno dijera nada pero los semblantes de cada uno lo decían todo. Según se adentraban en la lectura sus semblantes tomaban diferentes gestos, los de él se hacían preocupados y los de la chicas se hacían emocionados.

Sabes Malfoy, si aprendo a controlar mi magia blanca podría utilizarla en la curación de heridas humanas y animales. – decía la chica mientras leía un párrafo del libro "Las ventajas de la magia blanca".

Y tu sabes que la magia negra es mas difícil de desaparecer de la sangre que la blanca. Que solo hay una cosa mas poderosa que la magia.- le dijo el chico que tenía en sus manos un libro de grandes dimensiones llamado "La magia negra antigua y poderosa"

¿Y que es eso mas poderoso que la magia negra?- preguntó la chica preocupada por lo que acababa de decirle el rubio Sly.

Toma léelo tu misma.- le dijo el rubio acercándole el tomo de el libro.

La chica tomó el libro que el chico le ofrecía comenzó a leer:

"La magia negra es un don para algunos y una maldición para otros. Todo depende de el pensamiento de el portador . Controlarla es difícil pero una vez que se logra es un arma sumamente poderosa. Muy pocos son los que nacen con esta poderosa magia en su genes, la gran mayoría de los portadores de esta magia es por que ha sido adquirida atravez de complicados conjuros y dolorosos sacrificios." Luna paró en seco la lectura, estaba un poco escandalizada con lo que acababa de saber.

De verdad que no comprendo ¿Cómo puede haber alguien que quiera algo tan horrible como esto en su vida voluntariamente?- preguntó en tono indignado y algo petrificado la rubia mientras miraba con sus azules ojos al rubio que la observaba muy atento recostado levemente en su silla.

Créeme Lovegood, los hay y son mas de los que te puedes imaginar.- le dijo en tono sombrío el chico.

Es que es inconcebible para mí, yo queriéndome deshacer de ella y por ahí andan unos inconscientes queriendo obtenerla a cualquier costo, es horrible- le dijo aun impactada.

Pero Lovegood lo que tu aun no comprendes es que en tu caso eres una persona que no le importa el poder en lo absoluto, pero como mismo dice el libro tener magia negra es un gran poder y al que lo porta se le asegura un poder inimaginable,oscuro sí y peligroso, pero inimaginable. Esto le ofrece a magos o brujas que normalmente son ordinarias que con la única magia con la que pueden contar es con las de sus varitas la oportunidad de sobresalir y así es como lo ven y como se dejan cegar por la ambición. Algunos tienen que recurrir a este tipo de medios para sentirse que son mas, y así se mueve este mundo.- Finalizó el rubio su explicación fijando sus ojos grises directamente en los azules de ella, ella se sintió un poco sonrojada con aquella mirada tan directa y retomó la lectura. Él al notar esto dibujó una leve sonrisa en sus perfectos labios.

"Cuando se es portador genético por nacimiento de magia negra es imposible eliminarla, ya que es una herencia sanguínea, como único sería sacando hasta la ultima gota de sangre de el portador cosa que es humanamente imposible. Pero si se puede llevar a un nivel de control absoluto por el portador. La gran mayoría de las veces los portadores sanguíneos de esta poderosa magia no saben que la tienen hasta que una emoción negativa fuerte los activa. Cuando esto sucede es sumamente peligroso ya que al no tener un control sobre estos pueden llegar a suceder cosas terribles. Detener a una persona que esta atacando con esta magia es sumamente difícil pero no imposible. Se debe contrarrestar con una emoción igualmente fuerte pero contraria. No se pueden detener con ningún tipo de conjuro eso seria totalmente equivocado ya que la magia se podría revertir y dar en contra de él que realiza el conjuro. En muchos cazos el amor es un gran catalizador para este tipo de ataques ya que es una de las emociones positivas mas grandes que un ser humano puede llegar a sentir. Una vez que se hace presente la magia negra en el portador los ataques podrían comenzar a ser mas frecuentes ya que han sido activados, esto en cuanto el portador logre llevarlos a el control absoluto" Luna terminó de leer y tenia que admitir que estaba aun mas preocupada.

¿Lovegood estas bien?- preguntó el rubio al ver que la chica se había puesto mas pálida que de costumbre.

No, Malfoy estoy aterrada.- le contestó ella.

¿Qué sucede?- volvió a cuestionar él.

Es que me da pánico pensar que estos ataques se pueden volver frecuentes. Y sabes creo que es muy cierto esto ya que sentí la magia negra apoderase de mi ser cuando Pansy me acorraló hace un rato. Si no hubieras llegado la historia hubiera sido otra. Es como si al haberte escuchado esa magia hubiera caído.- le dijo la chica intentando explicarle al chico.

Tenemos que buscar la manera de que logres dominar ambos poderes.- le dijo el Slytherin, se encontraba un poco impresionado con lo que la rubia acababa de decirle aunque no lo demostraría jamas.

Malfoy tengo una duda si en el libro dice que no puedes detener a un poseído por un conjuro ¿Como fue que tu me pudiste detener con un Petrificus el día de el ataque?- preguntó la rubia ya que la había invadido la curiosidad.

Al escuchar esta pregunta el Slytherin sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Era muy orgulloso y por esto no estaba dispuesto a admitir que la había besado para detenerla.

Lovegood no se puede creer todo lo que se dice en los libros. Aveces se equivocan- le contestó él sintiéndose descubierto, por eso optó por volver a posar su mirada en el libro.

Si, quizás tienes razón es que me resultó muy curioso.- le contestó la chica quien restándole importancia volvió a retomar la lectura de el libro.

Después de leer un rato escucharon que tocaban la puerta. Luna tuvo una reacción rápida y corrió hacia una pequeña escalera cerca de la estantería de libros y se paró allí mientras tomaba el trapo simulando limpiar sobre la estantería. Draco rápidamente abrió la puerta y por ella entró su profesor de pociones.

Vaya Sr.Malfoy que sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí. ¿Dónde esta la Srta.Parkinson?- preguntó Snape aunque en tono mas alegre del que tenía cuando se había ido.

Si Profesor fue que Parkinson se sintió algo indispuesta y me pidió que si podía vigilar el castigo de Lovegood en lo que ella se revisaba en la enfermería.- le respondió en tono seco el rubio.

Esta bien no hay problema.- le dijo al rubio.- ¿Y usted le falta mucho?.- le preguntó dirigiéndose en tono despectivo a Luna el profesor.

No Profesor ya terminé.- le dijo la rubia mientras bajaba de el escalón en donde estaba parada.

¿Y esos libros?- preguntó señalando los libros que habían dejado los chicos en la mesa.

Esos los tenía yo profesor. Fue que los tomé para entretenerme en lo que esperaba que Lovegood terminara.- mintió Draco aunque con mucha convicción.

No hay problema Malfoy.- le respondió en tono orgulloso el profesor de que su alumno preferido se interesara por la lectura.

Profesor ya que no terminé de leer, me preguntaba si podría prestármelos y en cuanto yo termine se los devuelvo.- le preguntó el chico.

Claro, que bueno que te interés por la lectura Draco, así llegaras lejos.- le contestó el profesor de nariz gachuda.

Gracias profesor, bueno yo me despido.- le dijo el rubio que tomó los libros y salió del salón.

¿Profesor ya me puedo retirar?- le preguntó la rubia a su profesor de DCLA.

Si Lovegood y espero que haya aprendido la lección. – le dijo reprobatoriamente él desagradable profesor.

Buenas Noches- fue lo único que dijo la chica y salió de allí. El pasillo estaba algo oscuro cosa que a Luna no le gustaba, así que caminaba lo mas rápido que podía. Al doblar en la esquina una mano la tomo por la muñeca. Asustándola, ella lo primero que hizo fue hacer el amague de gritar, pero para que no lo hiciera el portador de la mano la había colocado sobre la boca de ella. Y la pegó contra la pared acorralándola.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero sus reviews. Besos gigantes, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	15. Capítulo 15 Altercado con las serpientes

**¡¡Holaaa!! ¿Cómo van? Espero que muy bien, bueno en este capítulo sabremos quien fue el supuesto atacante de la rubia. Tambien veremos un confrontamiento de Aguílas y serpientes poco común. **

**Capitulo 15- Altercado con las serpientes**

Luna estaba muy asustada. Miró a su supuesto atacante a los ojos, sintiéndose impotente y acorralada. Pero se encontró con unos bellos ojos grises que se le hacían muy conocidos.

Lovegood, soy yo no vayas a gritar, que luego viene Filch y vuelven y te castigan. Te voy a soltar.- le dijo el chico que se encontraba muy cerca de ella aprisionándola un poco con su cuerpo y le había dicho aquello al oído rozando los labios con su oreja. Luego la soltó.

Casi me matas de un ataque al corazón Malfoy.- le dijo ella con su voz agitada por el susto (N/A: Si claro por el susto ;p).

Lovegood es que no podía gritarte, muy bien sabes que no soy de esos. Mira lo que te quería decir es que mañana nos veremos a la misma hora de siempre en el salón de estudios y quiero que vayas con algo que te haga feliz, empezaremos a ver que hacemos con tu magia blanca. – le dijo el chico que a pesar de haberla soltado aun se encontraba muy cerca de ella.

Esta bien Malfoy.- le dijo algo avergonzada por estar tan sonrojada por la cercanía de él. No tenía muy claro el por que de aquello o quizás si.

Hasta mañana Lovegood.- le dijo el chico quien se alejó suavemente de ella caminado lejos de allí con paso elegante y seguro.

La rubia procesó un momento lo que acababa de pasar. Se analizó un momento, estaba temblando y aun muy sonrojada. Él en aquel momento, con aquel simple roce la había hecho sentir cosas que nunca nadie, sentía mariposas en su estomago, su sangre helada. Sonreía tontamente al verlo alejarse. Tomó un momento y respiró hondo.Luego continuó su camino hacía su sala común. Ya eran mas de las ocho de la noche. Entró a la sala común Ravenclaw donde estaban muchos de sus compañeros de casa comentando, ella rara vez se fijaba en ellos pero no sabía por que detuvo su paso un momento para observarlos habían muchos de ellos parados frente al tablón de mensajes, los chicos reían y las chicas se veían emocionadas. Ella continuó su camino, seguramente Narci le diría el por que de el bullicio. Entró a su habitación y se encontró a Narciesi muy cómoda en su cama con su pijama de color rosa oscuro y su cabello recogido en dos coletas, mientras realizaba una tarea de Aritmancia. La chica se acomodó en su cama al verla entrar a Luna.

Hola solecito- le dijo a su amiga.

Vaya ahora solecito.- rió Luna mientras se sentaba en un lado de la cama de su amiga.

Si, es por tu rubio cabello y enmarañado también.- le contestó Narci- ¿Y como te fue en tu esplendoroso y perfecto castigo?- le preguntó en tono sarcástico la pelinegra.

Me fue bien en parte, ya que Draco llegó para evitar una catástrofe, y además busque mucha información. Acerca de lo de la magia negra y blanca. – le dijo Luna a su amiga que la miraba impresionada.

Así que el hurón oxigenado llegó a salvar el día.- dijo con ironía Narci.

Aunque no lo creas así fue ya que tuve un conflicto con Pansy Parkinson que pudo haber pasado a mayores.- le dijo Luna.

¿Qué te hizo la maldita arpía esa?- preguntó molesta la pelinegra.

No te preocupes no fue nada.- dijo Luna tratando de calmar a su amiga que era de sangre caliente y se molestaba con facilidad.

¿No?, tan nada fue que casi la fríes con tu magia negra.- le dijo irónica.

¿Oye y por que había tanto bullicio en la sala común?- preguntó tratando de desviar el tema la rubia.

¡Ah eso! Es que pusieron en el tablón el anuncio de el baile que se realizará por la noche de brujas y en este caso magos también.De gala y con pareja - le dijo Narci aunque aun molesta a la rubia.

Ah, era eso.- dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción Luna.- Bueno Narci Yo me retiro, me voy a bañar.- le dijo a su amiga y luego entró al baño donde tomo una ducha y mientras pensó en que actividad o cosa podía hacer que saliera a flote su magia blanca. Y se acordó de algo que la hacía sentir mucha paz cada vez que lo hacía. Eso sería lo que llevaría a su próximo encuentro con el rubio. Salió de la ducha y estaba tan cansada que fue directo a su cama. Antes de acostarse vigiló que su nueva mascota estuviera bien y así era. Narci le había hecho una pequeña caja con mullidas toallas adentro donde el animalito dormía apaciblemente. Ella lo contempló un momento, le gustaba mucho aquel animal. Luego se acomodó bien en su almohada donde quedó dormida casi al instante.

En la mañana Luna se levantó temprano como de costumbre. Luego de que ambas chicas se vistieron e hicieron su rutina mañanera, salieron de la habitación hacia el gran comedor. Pero tan solo habían puesto un pie en la sala común, cuando un guapo chico de séptimo se les acercó. Era un joven de mediana estatura, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes, había que admitir que el chico era uno de los mas guapos de la casa Ravenclaw. Él se acercaba a ellas pero su vista estaba puesta única y exclusivamente en Narciesi.

Hola Narci.- le dijo el chico poniendo voz melosa y aparentando que Luna no estaba allí.

Hola- le respondió ella con cara de extrañeza.

Preciosa iré al grano. Quería saber si te gustaría ir conmigo al baile de brujas. Estoy seguro que serás la envidia de todas.- le dijo con ínfulas de grandeza el creído chico.

No, Gracias – le contestó enseguida la pelinegra.

¿Pero por que no?- le preguntó indignado.

Sabes primero que nada por que ya tengo pareja. Y segundo gracias por la invitación, pero si me permites darte un consejo, no seas tan creído. No se puede negar que eres bastante guapo, pero el físico no lo es todo. Y de que vale que un chico sea físicamente atractivo y sea un cerebro hueco. Así que espero que no lo tomes a mal. Yo me retiró, vamos Luna.- le dijo Narci dejando al chico allí parado con cara de desilusión y rabia.

¿Narciesi por que le dijiste eso?- le preguntó la rubia muy sorprendida luego de que se habían alejado un poco.

Pues por que ese chico había que bajarle los humos de grandeza. Su ego se encuentra por las nubes, hay que ser humilde Luna.- le contestó su amiga mientras seguía caminando.

Si Narci, pero fuiste algo cruel- le refutó Luna.

No, No fue cruel, algo directo si, pero no cruel, cruel hubiera sido si le decía lo que realmente pensaba. Además yo te garantizo a ti que de esta aprende a ser más humilde a la hora de invitar una chica y no se va a creer el Casanova de Hogwarts.Además no le mentí, de verdad ya tengo pareja para el baile.-le contestó con su característica seguridad la pelinegra.

En serio ¿Quién es?- le preguntó curiosa Luna.

Ja,Ja,Ja. Eso querida amiga es una sorpresa. Solo te puedo decir que te agradará y estarás feliz.- le contestó con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro.

Bueno si tu lo dices- rió Luna ya que conocía muy bien a su amiga y de ella se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

En todo el camino a tomar su desayuno Narci recibió mas de quince invitaciones al baile de todo tipo de años y casas.

Narci, Hola- decía un chico Griffindor de sexto.

Hola, no te ofendas, pero ya tengo pareja para el baile.- pues notó las intenciones del chico.

Bueno- dijo mientras se alejaba desilusionado de regreso a la mesa de su casa.

Sabes creo que te vas a tener que poner un pergamino en la frente que lea "Reservada ya para el baile" – rió Luna mientras miraba la cara de fastidio de su amiga por el cónstate acoso masculino.

¡Ja! Que graciosa que eres- dijo enfadada mientras se llevaba una tostada a la boca y la rubia sonreía. – Sabes tengo una mejor idea, me pondré el pergamino en las pantaletas y cada vez que vengan a preguntarme me levantaré la falda y se los mostraré. Te aseguro que de la impresión que se llevaran no tendré que dar mas explicaciones.- dijo irónica y ocurrente la chica.

Bueno, pero si te acusan de exposiciones deshonestas, no me digas nada- rió Luna y Narci la secundó.

¡Oye Luna! ¿Y tu con quien iras al baile?- preguntó la pelinegra llevándose esta vez un muffing de chocolate a la boca.

No lo sé, Tal vez sola- le dijo con aire despreocupado la chica.

¿Qué? Claro que no iras sola. Te conseguiremos pareja solecito.- le dijo escandalizada al borde de atragantarse con el Muffing.

Narci, Yo no voy a estar por ahí mendigando una invitación al baile, que quede claro. Para pasarla bien no se necesita estar en pareja.- le aclaró Luna de manera sutil y sería para que su amiga entendiera que no se podía meter en ese asunto.

Esta Bien Luna.- le dijo la pelinegra pero sintiéndose mal a ese momento por todas las invitaciones rechazadas y su amiga sin pareja.

Ambas terminaron de tomar su desayuno y se dirigieron a su primera clase de la mañana la de transformaciones. Al llegar al aula Narciesi estaba considerando seriamente lo del el pergamino en la frente. Salieron de la clase,como siempre Nick estaba afuera de el aula esperando. Él se acercó a las chicas.

No, No quiero ir contigo al baile- le dijo dándose falsa importancia la pelinegra.

¡Ja! ¿Y a ti que te sucede?- le preguntó el pelinegro mirando a su hermana extrañado.

Creo que ya se le subieron los humos a la cabeza- dijo Luna riendo al ver a Narci como se miraba las uñas y hacía gestos dignos de una top model internacional.

¿Humos de que?- Preguntó muy curiosa Nick.

Es que me han invitado tantos chicos al baile que ya perdí la cuenta- dijo mientras agitaba el cabello tratando de golpear a su hermano en la cara pero solo consiguió golpearlo en el pecho ya que él era mucho mas alto que ella.

¡No es cierto!- dijo sorprendido.

Si, si lo es- Dijo la pelinegra pensando que había logrado conseguir que su hermano le dieran instintos sobreprotectores y la protegería de no recibir mas ninguna invitación, pero lo que le dijo después la bajó de esa nube.

Pero a la verdad que los chicos de este colegio están bien ciegos.- dijo mientras estallaba en carcajadas por la cara que había puesto su hermana, que al instante se le fue encima.

Luna miraba la situación muy divertida. Narci se movía de un lado para otro tratando de atinarle un golpe a su hermano, pero el guapo pelinegro la tenía muy bien agarrada para poder evitar cualquier tipo de agresión por parte de ella.

Esto es injusto. No es nada de justo que tu seas mas alto que yo.-dijo la chica viéndose muy bien apresada en los brazos de su hermano.

Claro que es justo. Ya que tu eres muy violenta y yo un chico pasivo.- le dijo el chico mientras depositaba un beso en la cabeza de su hermana, este gesto de él hizo que ella se tranquilizara y bajara las revoluciones de su molestia.

Es verdad Narci, eres algo violenta.- dijo Luna riendo.

Gracias por el apoyo Luna.- le dijo la pelinegra a su amiga, mientras la miraba algo atravesado, ella rió al igual al chico. – Oye Nick y dime una cosilla ¿Con cuál de esas zorritas que vi rondándote esta mañana vas a ir al baile?- le preguntó mientras apoyaba su peso en su pierna derecha y recibía una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Luna.

Con ninguna de las chicas que viste esta mañana hermanita, ya tengo mi pareja.- le informó con una sonrisa el Slytherin.

¡Ah si! ¿Y quien es? Y mas vale que no sea una estúpida por que si no la desaparezco antes de que llegue ese día. – le preguntó y amenazó al momento Narciesi.

Sabes no creo que tengas que desaparecerla, ya que es la señorita que esta a tu lado.- le respondió seguro el pelinegro.

¿Quién Luna?- le preguntó impactada Narci mientras miraba a Luna que tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

Si, Bueno eso si ella acepta claro esta.- dijo mientras se acercaba a Luna y la tomaba de la mano.- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al baile?- preguntó mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Este, si, si claro- le contestó algo nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

Bueno hecho entonces- le dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

A la verdad es que a veces te pones pesado si yo hubiese sido Luna te hubiese dicho que no.- le dijo Narci mientras le sacaba la lengua a Nick.

Pero gracias a Merlín, Luna no es como tú.- le contestó su hermano quien tuvo que esquivar un porrazo de la pelinegra.

Hermanito, sabes te adoro y la conversación está interesante, pero lamento darte la mala y desesperante noticia de que nos tenemos que retirar para asistir a nuestra cita con los astros.- le dijo la pelinegra Ravenclaw mientras miraba al cielo.

Si, es que tenemos adivinación- le aclaró Luna a Nick al ver la cara de confusión que había puesto el chico ante la aseveración de la chica.

Oh, ya entiendo- río Nick con las ocurrencias de su hermana.

Bueno, hasta luego "Brother"- le dijo Narci y luego emprendió camino.

Bueno hasta luego Nick y gracias por la invitación- le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tímida.

No tienes que agradecer nada, al contrario gracias a ti por aceptar.- le dijo el mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia y la besaba con marcada caballerosidad.

Hasta luego- le dijo ella mientras le otorgaba al chico otra magnifica sonrisa y luego comenzó a tomar el camino que acababa de tomar su amiga.

Al caminar un poco, se percató de un gran barullo. Al acercarse aun mas vio a su amiga enfrascada en una discusión con un grupo de jóvenes los cuales ella pudo identificar como el grupo de serpientes que se había hecho común que las molestaran a esa hora. Luna analizó un momento la situación. Estaba Narci gritándole a viva voz, Blaise Zabini reía junto a Crabbe, Goyle y detrás de ellos un poco apartado Draco, con las manos en los bolsillos y la pierna recostada de la pared despreocupadamente, mirando sin intervenir. A su lado estaba Pansy reguindada como lapa de él, riendo al igual que los tres anteriores de la furia de la Raven. Luna se acercó.

Narci, vamos no hagas caso- le dijo Luna por lo bajo a su amiga.

Es que este Idiota me tiene harta- gritó ella roja de cólera mientras señalaba a Blaise- Él y su bola de Marranos.- añadió mirando los otros Slytherins.

Vamos, Olvídalo- le repitió Luna quien detestaba las confrontaciones.

Si fierita, huye con la desquiciada- le dijo Zabini mientras volvía a reír.

ES SUFICIENTE- gritó sacando su varita y apuntó al Sly- Sancanamante- pronunció y un destello de color amarillo salió de la varita de la pelinegra, pegándole justo en la cara, todo esto antes de que Luna pudiera detener a su amiga. Zabini fue detenido por Crabbe y Goyle antes de que cayera de bruces al suelo. Luna volteó a mirar a Narci muy asustada.

¿Qué le hiciste?- le preguntó muy preocupada, pues nunca en su vida había escuchado aquel hechizo que acababa de utilizar la pelinegra.

Mira- le dijo Narci con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro. La rubia volteo y lo que vio la dejó helada. El rostro de el chico se llenaba de purulentos granos ante la cara de asombro de todos los presentes.

¡Estúpida! ¿Qué diablos te sucede?- le preguntó Pansy amedrentadora mente mientras se acercaba a las chicas.

Mira cabeza hueca rellena de estiércol, tú no te vengas a meter conmigo si no quieres lo tuyo también- le dijo Narci levantando su varita nuevamente haciendo retroceder a la chica.- Eso te lo buscaste marrano de porquería- añadió Narci mientras se volteaba a mirar a Blaise quien se tocaba el rostro casi al borde de las lágrimas, luego se volteó dispuesta a caminar hacía su clase.

Coldstein, detente- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas en un tono extremadamente calmo.

Mira Malfoy, no estoy para tus cosas ahora.- le dijo de muy mala manera sin siquiera voltearse a mirar a el rubio.

Pero sabes, a mi me tiene sin cuidado si estas para mi o no, soy prefecto y acabas de romper una regla. Así que acompáñame.- le dijo Draco muy calmado sin siquiera alzar el tono de voz cosa que molestó aun mas a la pelinegra.

Narci, evita mas problemas por favor. Acompaña a Malfoy- le rogó Luna a su amiga, ya que le vio las claras intenciones de refutar. La chica miró a Luna, dio un resoplido y se paró al lado de Draco.

Andando- dijo el rubio. Seguido por la pelinegra furiosa, el mal herido Blaise, los dos gorilas Crabbe y Goyle. Y por ultimo la tonta de Pansy.

Luna aun no podía creer que Narci le hubiera lanzado aquel hechizo de procedencia dudosa al Slytherin. Caminó muy pensativa a su clase de adivinación, donde ese día tuvo que trabajar sola, luego tomó historia de la magia donde tampoco hubo rastros de Narci. La chica luego de terminar las clases de la mañana se dirigió a tomar el almuerzo. Al llegar a la mesa de Ravenclaw se encontró con que Narci ya estaba sentada allí. La chica no tenía un aspecto feliz, al contrario se encontraba de brazos cruzados y evidentemente molesta. La rubia llegó hasta donde estaba su amiga.

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó dudosa, ya que temía que si preguntaba su amiga estallara.

Estoy castigada.- le contestó la chica con su vista fija en la mesa que al momento estaba a rebosar de comida.

¿Qué clase de castigo?- volvió a cuestionar la rubia.

En teoría tres semanas de castigos, dos salidas a Hogsmade suspendidas y no tendré mi varita por dos semanas. ¿Puedes creerlo? Me atrasaré en encantamientos y en transformaciones, por que que es una bruja en esas asignaturas sin su varita, nada un adorno.- decía molesta mientras tomaba su tenedor y tomaba una papa para ponerla en su plato.- Y todo por culpa de esos idiotas- decía mientras picoteaba en forma de apuñalamiento a la papa en su plato.

Narci, esta bien pero la pobre papa no tiene la culpa.- decía la rubia mientras veía como la pelinegra masacraba sin compasión la pobrecilla papa.

Es verdad, además no me importa. El castigo bien valió la pena. Le viste la cara a ese idiota, ya veras que de esta no le quedan ganas de ni siquiera dirigirnos la palabra.-dijo ya mas calmada y comiendo la papa que minutos antes había masacrado.

Narci quieres que sea honesta contigo lo que hiciste fue algo... como decirlo... rudo de tu parte- le dijo Luna evitando decir sádico- y además pudiste haberle hecho daño- agregó.

Ay Luni. Ese fue un hechizo inofensivo y fácil de revertir. A esta hora la señora Pomfrey seguro encontró el antídoto. Además ese acéfalo necesitaba una lección.- se defendió Narci.

Con toda mi sinceridad no veo bien lo que hiciste. Es cierto que los Slytherins son un poco pesados, eso no puedo negarlo pero con acciones como esas te pones a su nivel. Sí, en el mundo se comenten injusticias, pero Narci tu no puedes andar de justiciera, al menos no de esa manera. Lo que te va es a ocasionar problemas. No quiero que esto te suene a sermón amiga pero tienes que aprender a manejar tu genio. Y te digo esto no para que te enojes con migo si no para que tomes conciencia de tus actos y lo que pueden conllevar.- se sinceró Luna con su amiga.

Luna sí, se que tienes razón, pero es que en ocasiones se me hace muy difícil tragarme las injusticias que se cometen.- se justificó nuevamente.

Lo se, no quito eso y tampoco te digo que no luches en contra de eso. Es la manera, no castigues los actos de injusticias con actos de ira. Sabes por que porque la ira se puede convertir en un veneno mortal que se come tu alma. No dejes que la ira te consuma, consume tu a la ira.- le dijo Luna con voz algo entrecortada identificándose un poco con lo que decía.

Luna te prometo que trataré- le dijo Narci dándole una sonrisa a su agobiada amiga.

Luego de esta seria conversación las chicas continuaron comiendo su almuerzo con mas calma, hablando de todo un poco. Luego las chicas se separaron cada una a sus respectivas clases, las que tomaban por separado. Luna iba de camino a las mazmorras tarareando alegremente una canción y de pronto escuchó a alguien decir su nombre. La rubia volteó instintivamente.

¡Hola Ron!- le dijo al pelirrojo que se acercaba a ella.

Ronald, no seas impertinente- se escuchó decir a la voz de Hermione tras el chico con claro tono de molestia.

¡Hola Harry! ¡Hola Hermione!- dijo la rubia al ver como se acercaban también la castaña y el pelinegro.- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al ver la cara de fastidio de Ron, la de molestia de Hermione y la de ganas de risa de Harry.

No es nada Luna- le dijo Hermione mientras miraba amenazadora mente a Ron.

Bueno...este...Luna...es que...es que... quería saber...bueno ya, quería saber si es verdad que te encontraron a tempranas horas en el castillo, merodeando en pijamas y diciendo que no habías dormido en tu habitación, que habías estado viendo a los gigantes de la noche. – soltó Ron después de tanto rodeo.

¡Era eso!- dijo entre risas la rubia al ver la expresión de todos. – Lo que les puedo decir es que, sí no dormí en mi habitación, sí me castigaron, que no fue viendo los gigantes de la noche, aunque no hubiese sido mala idea.- pensó un momento y continuó- Algún día les diré el verdadero por que, es que es custion de fidelidad mis amigos. Pero espero que no estén pensando nada indecente- aclaró aun entre risas ella.

Luna, no tienes por que darnos ningún tipo de explicación. Lo que sucede es que Ronald es un entrometido y un impertinente- dijo Hermione aun molesta.

Mira Hermione, no te hagas que tu también te morías por saber.- dijo Ron mientras la miraba muy indignado.

¿Y que Luna ya tienes pareja para el baile?- preguntó a la rubia Harry buscando desviar la conversación a otro lado por que si no terminarían todos de mal humor.

Si Harry, ¿y tú?- le preguntó la rubia entendiendo claramente el mensaje mudo de el pelinegro.

Como va a ser eso posible, si mi pareja de no bailar eres tu Luna.- le dijo Harry aparentando fingida indignación, ya que la chica era su pareja perfecta por que no le gustaba bailar en las fiestas.

No Harry este año bailaré.- le dijo sonriente Luna.

A bueno en ese caso ya tengo otra persona en mente.- le contestó el pelinegro.

¿Y tu Hermione con quien irás?- le preguntó la rubia volteándose a mirar a la castaña que estaba mas calmada.

No se Luna, he recibido unas cuantas invitaciones, pero ninguna que me llame mucho la atención.- dijo Hermione con aire de importancia, que a luna le pareció una clara indirecta a cierto pelirrojo presente.

Sabes Herms, yo pensaba que al tu y Ron ser prefectos, ser buenos amigos y ser Gryffindors serian una buena pareja.- dijo Luna con aire soñador y dando un empujón en la situación que ciertamente se necesitaba. Hermione se disponía a decir algo pero sorprendentemente Ron se le adelantó con unas palabras inesperadas.

Sabes Hermione, creo que Luna tiene razón. Siempre te empeñas en dar un buen ejemplo. Pues vamos juntos al baile, así podremos vigilar a todos sin tener que estar dejando abandonadas a nuestras parejas ¿Qué te parece?- dijo el pelirrojo con notable nerviosismo, el comentario de Luna le había caído como anillo al dedo.

Bueno Ron, esta bien. Tu argumento es muy valido. Iremos juntos al baile.- contestó la castaña intentando esconder una notable sonrisa.

Harry miró a Luna y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía el por que lo había hecho, sabía de antemano las sospechas de la chica acerca de la atracción de sus dos mejores amigos e increíblemente ella se lo acababa de probar. En ese momento Harry se hizo una promesa interna de confiar en las corazonadas de Luna. La rubia se acercó a Harry.

Ahora solo falta que se lo pidas a Ginny. No temas se que te dirá que si. – le dijo ella por lo bajo y luego le guiñó un ojo. El chico se tensó levemente y luego sonrío algo avergonzado. Ella lo había descubierto.

¿Qué lees la mente?- le preguntó el pelinegro.

No, no la mente. El corazón.- le contestó Luna, dejándolo petrificado.

Luego de ese suceso, todos entraron al aula. Ya allí continuaron con sus conversaciones hasta que llegó la profesora, seguida por el grupo de serpientes. Todos tomaron asiento y los humores cambiaron al instante, todos asumiendo actitudes despectivas y a la defensiva. Todos menos Hermione quien estaba muy relajada ya que su "amoroso" compañero aun estaba en la enfermería curándose las heridas causadas por la iracunda Narci. El ultimo en entrar al aula fue Draco quien tenía reguindada a Pansy de el brazo. Luna no sabía por que esto ultimo le había molestado, pero no dijo nada ni mucho menos lo dio a demostrar. Pero no entendía como ella podía ser tan ofrecida, ese propio comentario mental de ella le había molestado pero que le iba a hacer ya no se lo podía sacar. Draco se sacó a Pansy de encima y tomó asiento junto a la rubia. Durante toda la clase no se dirigieron la palabra, en una ocasión Luna escribió su nombre en su pergamino y Draco sin decir nada acercó su pluma al pergamino de la rubia y escribió "El mío se ve mas bonito Draco Malfoy". Luna miró un momento y rió por lo bajo. Ella tomó su pluma y la acercó al pergamino de él. "Si quizás se ve mas bonito, pero tienes que admitir que el mío tiene un toque único Luna Lovegood" escribió esta vez ella. El volvió a retomar su pluma "Vez Lovegood que si estas Loca" escribió él para luego volver su cabeza a ver la profesora como si nada. Ella tomó su pluma y decidió tener la ultima palabra "Lo sé pero que le puedo hacer" el chico lo leyó y volteó a mirarla un momento ella le dio una amplia sonrisa y el hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza pero una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios. Al terminar la clase se dispusieron a recoger todo. Draco antes de salir de el aula se acercó a la chica.

No olvides lo de hoy.- le dijo en susurro y luego salió del aula secundado por su sequito.

**¿Les gustó? Espero que si, espero no olviden dejarme su parecer. Y debo agradecer mucho los reviews que se han incrementado en los ultimos capitulos y esto me pone muy feliz. Espero actulizar muy prontoo. Besos.**


	16. Capítulo 16 Magia blanca

**¡¡Holaaa!! Bueno estoy muy contenta por que vamos en aumento de lectores a la historia, gracias mil por el apoyo. Bueno el proximo capítulo creo que les gustará no les diré por que por que eso arruinaría la sorpresa pero es uno de muchas emociones, ya verán. Bueno espero lo disfruten, besos gigantescos.**

Capitulo 16- Magia Blanca en todo su apogeo 

Luna salió hacía su habitación. Ya allí se cambió su uniforme. Se puso unos jeans anchos y una camisa ancha. Esta ropa sobre una vestimenta especial que usaría en la sección de esa tarde. Bajó hacia el gran comedor donde se encontró con Narci.

Hola Luni, ¿Cómo te fue en clase?- le preguntó.

Bastante bien, gracias y ¿a ti?- preguntó la rubia a su amiga.

Ya sabes lo de siempre.- contestó mientras se servía un gran plato de patatas y pollo.

Las chicas comieron y hablaron de todo un poco de sus materias y de sus días.Ya al terminar eran las cuatro menos cuarto. Luna decidió adelantarse un poco, así que se despidió de su amiga, luego de pedirle que no se metiera en problemas. Fue directamente al aula donde estudiaba con Draco. Lugar que se convertiría en el campo de entrenamiento. La chica movió todo a los lados de el aula. Ya terminaba de ubicar todo cuando escuchó la puerta.

No puede ser creo que va a ocurrir un holocausto, llegaste a tiempo Lovegood.- dijo perspicaz el rubio.

Ay pero que exagerado eres Malfoy.- le dijo Luna sin prestarle mucha atención ya que se encontraba mas concentrada en lo que hacía en ese momento.

¿Pero que haces?- le preguntó mientras veía como la chica hacía un gran espacio en el centro de el aula.

Me preparo.- le contestó ella.

¿Para?- volvió a cuestionar él.

Me dijiste que trajera algo que me diera paz. Pues así lo hice. Pero dame un momento y veras.- le contestó ella.

¡Ay Lovegood! tu estas como una cabra.- le dijo él mientras se iba a sentar a un extremo de el salón dejando a la chica hacer los arreglos pertinentes.

Bueno ya estoy lista.- le dijo ella después de un rato.

Ya era hora comenzaba a desesperarme.- le aseguró Draco quien la miraba durante el proceso- Oye Lovegood, una pregunta ¿De donde sacó tu amiguita la Coldstein el hechizo que usó contra Blaise?- preguntó de repente.

No lo sé. ¿Por qué? ¿sucede algo?- preguntó Luna preocupada.

No, creo. Debes admitir que se pasó de la raya.- dijo el rubio a Luna.

Si, lo admito. Pero tu también debes admitir que tus amiguitos también se pasan y bastante.- le refutó esta vez Luna.

Bueno eso es cierto. Y no te creas en parte lo que le pasó a Blaise es bastante buscado, eso lo enseñará a que no sea tan... – pensó un momento lo que iba a decir - bueno dejémoslo ahí.Y Lovegood ¿Qué esperas la jubilación? Vamos.- agregó evitando abundar mas en el tema de la confrontación, ya que algo en ese hechizo le había dado mala espina.

Esta bien pero espero que no te rías, al menos no tanto.- le dijo Luna sonriendo mientras se sacaba los pantalones anchos y la camisa ancha quedando solo en unos pantalones licras apretados y un leotardo encima (N/A:El leotardo es el traje de baño que usan la bailarinas, nose si se llama asi al menos el de las gimnastas se llama así jejeje) todo rosa. Era muy ceñido al cuerpo, pero el chico notó enseguida que era vestimenta de Ballet sin el tutú, la chica se sentó y se colocó unas zapatillas que acababa de sacar de su mochila.

¿Sabes bailar Ballet?.- le preguntó incrédulo.

Si, bueno al menos sabía, hace años que no lo hago y mucho menos lo hago frente a nadie. Tomé clases durante cuatro años. – le dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie y encendía su MS en una música clásica que sonaba hermosa a los oídos de cualquiera.

El rubio quedó impactado. Ella se veía realmente hermosa con su vestimenta de Ballet color de rosa y sus zapatillas. Se había amarrado el cabello en una dona dejando ver su perfecto cuello. La chica se paró en el centro de la improvisada pista. Él se movió a un sitio donde pudiera observar bien todo. Desde pequeño siempre le había gustado el Ballet, era una de sus aficiones secretas ya que no iba con su ruda personalidad.Cuando era niño le encantaba que su madre lo llevará a ver la obras. Encontraba hermosas a las mujeres que lo practicaban, eran sumamente delicadas y bellas a sus ojos. Recordó que su primer amor platónico había sido la bailarina que interpretaba el papel principal en el musical de el Fantasma de la opera. No recordaba conocer ninguna chica que practicara este arte y a pesar de todo no le extrañó que Luna lo hiciera ya que eso concordaba muy bien con su perfil angelical. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en los labios de el rubio. Pero Luna no pudo verlo ya que estaba estática con sus ojos cerrados. Se había entregado a la melodía, dejaba que las notas la inundaran, la llevaran a otro mundo. La chica se paró de puntillas y en un movimiento comenzó a caminar lentamente sobre ellas. Se movía con la gracia de un cisne que nada a sus anchas en un lago.Sus manos y pies se movían con perfecta sincronización. Giraba con tanta facilidad que lo hacía ver como si no fuera nada complicado, como si fuera parte de un simple movimiento corporal, una ilusión óptica. De repente en uno de los momentos mas impactantes de la pieza algo increíble sucedió. Draco vio como de Luna comenzó a emanar una luz blanca, una luz pura, una luz que producía paz. Cuando el rubio vió esto contuvo la respiración, aquello era lo mas hermoso que había visto jamas, era como ver un ángel personificarse en la tierra. Se podía ver la pureza, la divinidad de esa magia, la magia blanca en su máxima expresión. Ella seguía danzando y una lágrima recorría su rostro, pero no era una lágrima de tristeza si no de paz interior. Se recordaba ella misma danzando para su madre, mientras ella reía y bailaba con ella, y le decía que ella era su angelito de luz. Él no sabía que pero algo en su interior lo impulsó a acercarse a Luna. Se acercó a ella quien en ese momento hacía un giro. La rubia estiró una mano y sintió que alguien la sujetaba. Ella abrió sus ojos y vió a Draco sosteniéndola, pero esto no la detuvo.Sostenida de el brazo de él hizo un giro y luego otro. En ese momento la canción terminó. Ella estaba muy cerca de él, respirando su calido aroma.

Gracias.- le susurro ella.

Él no respondió nada pero tampoco la soltó. Ella se disponía a caminar, cuando él la haló levemente hacía él. Quedaron frente a frente. Ella por un mometo se sintió perder en aquellos ojos grises que emanaban una mezcla de emociones, las cuales increíblemente ella no pudo descifrar. De pronto lo impensable para ella sucedió. El chico sin decir nada, sin pensar nada, acercó su rostro al de la rubia y la besó. Fue un beso tierno y a la vez muy anhelado. Eso era una experiencia nueva para la chica, esa sensación de mariposas era única. No podía creer que estuviera pasando y mucho menos que fuera con Draco Malfoy. Pero ahí estaba él besándola con ternura y sin saber exactamente por que lo hacía, lo que si sabía es que lo estaba disfrutando. Sus labios se separaron en busca de aire. La rubia estaba totalmente sonrojada, el chico sonrió ante esto. Increíblemente una esfera de blanca luz los envolvía, una luz parecida a la que había envuelto a la rubia durante el baile, la luz cesó cuando ella alejó sus labios de los de él. Luna estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía ni que decir, ni que hacer ahora. Él también tenía en su rostro un gesto de expectativa.

Bueno Malfoy, creo que logré mi cometido de hoy. Encontré mi magia blanca.- le dijo ella mientras aun temblorosa se dirigía a su mochila. En realidad no sabía que hacer en ese caso, él la había besado y ella no sabía por que. Pero lo mas increíble es que no encontraba el valor suficiente para preguntarle.- Yo me retiro, nos vemos mañana a las cuatro.- agregó ella y luego salio de allí, dejando a el rubio en una total confusión.

El analizó un momento todo. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar como la chica salió despavorida. Definitivamente Luna Lovegood era una chica aparte a las demás, en su caso otra hubiese aprovechado el momento, pero ella no. Una duda lo invadió y si la había hecho sentir mal. El estaba seguro que de ser así ella se lo diría. Pero por que la había besado era la pregunta en su mente, la cual ni el mismo podía contestarse. ¿Qué sentimiento lo hacía sentir Luna Lovegood? Todo era extraño ya que cuando el veía a una chica guapa lo que le transimitía era deseo, no mas de eso, un simple deseo carnal el cual era satisfecho y olvidado. Nunca había sido un joven acostumbrado a sentir, su costumbre era calcular todo fríamente, no dar un paso sin cálculos previos. Pero con Luna eso para él era técnicamente imposible ya que ella siempre lo sorprendía con algo nuevo, algo que nunca esperaba. Y eso lo perturbaba, pero lo mas que lo perturbaba era el desconocimiento, no podía descifrar que significaba Luna en su vida.

La rubia caminaba lo mas rápido que podía hacía su habitación, en su cara llevaba una sonrisa algo tonta, pero en sus interior se encontraba confundida. Era su primer beso (N/A:Al menos que ella recordara) y había sido mágico en todo el sentido de la palabra, fue especial y con elementos inimaginables en un momento así. Pero había algo inquietante, pero sobre todo desconcertante en esta situación para la chica. ¿Habrá sido algo mas para él que un simple beso común? ¿Por qué lo hizo?. Eran ya las siete de la noche cuando Luna llegó a su habitación.

¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó de forma cotidiana Narci que ah ese momento se encontraba sentada en la cama de la rubia jugando con Orión que estaba muy entretenido jugueteando en el largo cabello negro de la chica.

Muy Bien- le contestó Luna con una sonrisa mas amplia de lo que debía.

¿Y que hiciste?- volvió a preguntar la pelinegra interesada en saber si Luna había logrado su cometido.

Bueno en realidad fue algo sencillo. Hoy tomé la decisión de llevarme mi MS y busqué música de bailar ballet, acomodé el salón de forma tal que pudiera bailar cómoda. Luego bailé, Narci bailé con todo el sentimiento que tenía, lo hice con tanto sentimiento y pasión que llegó el momento que la magia blanca emergió, brotó en forma de luz blanca. No sabes como fue, la sentía dentro de cada célula, de cada neurona, cada órgano de mi cuerpo.Sentía paz, me sentía como en otro mundo, como en universo pararlelo al nuestro donde solo existía la belleza.- le contó mientras rememoraba el momento con ojos soñadores.

¡Wow! Que increíble y ¿que hizo Malfoy?, por que es tan amargado que quizás pensó que lo que veía era el efecto de un linterna- le preguntó Narci sin esperar la respuesta tan sorpresiva de Luna.

Sabes Narci de todo eso fue lo mas irónico, creo que él llegó a sentir algo en ese momento, quizás paz. Pero no sabría decirte que sintió exactamente pues yo todavía no logro descifrarlo. Lo que si te puedo decir es que cuando ya finalizaba mi baile, Draco se acercó a donde yo me encontraba en ese momento e increíblemente me dio un beso.- le contestó con tranquilidad pero con un poco de sonrojo a su amiga, al momento que tomaba a Orión casi en el aire ya que cuando su amiga escuchó lo ultimo que le había dicho la rubia dio un brinco desde la cama hasta caer de pies, con los ojos muy abiertos.

¡¡¿Qué el hurón oxigenado hizo qué?!!- preguntó en un grito.

Si Narci, pero lo mas extraño es que no se por que. – le dijo Luna agradecida de que en ese momento en el cuarto no hubiese mas nadie.

Ok rubita a ver si entendí. Me estas diciendo que el Yo-Soy-El-Rey- Malfoy te besó luego de que tu terminaras de bailar tu danza de ballet.- volvió a cuestionar la pelinegra incrédula.

Bueno Si, creo- dijo mientras llevaba un dedo a sus labios como si lo pensara.

¿Pero fue un toquecito de labios o fue mas allá?- pegunta indiscreta por parte de Narci

¡Hay Narci! ¿Qué preguntas las que haces?- Respondió Luna muy sonrojada mientras bajaba la mirada a sus manos donde estaba Orión ya dormido.

Por Merlín, fue mas que un toque de labios. Pero que emoción- dijo Narci mientras abrazaba a su amiga que se había puesto de pie para colocar a Orión en la cajita ya que estaba dormido.

No se supone que te cae mal Malfoy.- dijo la rubia aun mas sonrojada.

Bueno en realidad si, pero si a ti te gusta pues no tengo otro remedio que aceptarlo como cuñado.- se defendió la pelinegra.

Espera, para las riendas de tu caballo justo ahí. Yo no he dicho que me guste Draco y mucho menos que vaya a ser tu cuñado.- la aclaró Luna que ya había pasado de rojo normal a un rojo tomate.

A ver Luna entonces me quieres decir que besas o besarías a todos los chicos que quieran besarte, solo por ser buena gente y no hacerles el desplante.- Le preguntó la pelinegra mientras enarcaba una ceja, ella quería que Luna admitiera que por lo menos le gustaba Draco.

No, claro que No. Pero Narciesi se que eso se dio solo por cuestión de el momento, fue algo totalmente enigmático y especial. No fue un beso de amor, fue un beso...un beso al cual no le encuentro razón especifica. Eso es lo que te quiero decir eso me desconcierta hasta cierto punto, me desconcierta no entender. Pero otra parte de mi me dice que no le busque explicación a ese gesto. Estoy confundida.- se explicó Luna rápidamente.

Bueno en eso tienes razón. ¿Quieres que vaya a donde él y le saque la verdad a golpes?- preguntó mientras golpeaba una de sus manos contra la otra y luego lo pensó mejor- ¡Oh mejor se la sacó a hechizos!- dijo con cara morbosa.

Si, claro Narci así te quitan la varita para siempre.- le dijo Luna mirándola entre divertida y sorprendida.

¡Hay Luni, tu siempre arruinas la diversión- le contestó Narci con pose de niña regañada- ¿Y entonces que vas a hacer?- preguntó luego.

Ya en serio, no se. Creo que lo dejaré todo ahí. Pretender que no pasó nada y ya. Si el me pone el tema, que realmente no creo que lo haga conociendo a Malfoy pues discutirlo, si no pues nada.- le contestó.

Luna si quieres que sea franca contigo creo que estas mal. Debes preguntarle que le sucede. Si no te terminará tomando por una chica fácil a la cual puede besar cada vez que le venga en gana o que se deja besar por el chico que quiera hacerlo. – le dijo un poco molesta por su actitud la pelinegra.

No, Narci. Yo estoy segura que él no piensa, ni pensará eso de mí. Además no creo que el quiera volver a besarme, el piensa que soy una lunática sin razón de vida. Además tampoco pensará que me dejó besar por cualquiera, ademas como me llueven los pretendientes ¿verdad?- le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios, sonando muy irónica en lo ultimo.

Bueno si es tu decisión te la respeto, yo no me meto.- le dijo ella para luego preguntar- Pero dime una cosa ¿te gustó?

Es que estoy un poco confundida...- comenzó a decir la rubia.

Esa no fue la pregunta solecito la pregunta fue ¿si te gustó?- volvió a cuestionar.

Por Merlín para que decir que no.-Le respondió muy roja y se tapó la cara con su almohada, mientras que su amiga la golpeaba con otra.

En una sala común no muy lejos de allí, para ser exactos en la sala común de las serpientes, un gran barullo estaba apoderado de los estudiantes pertenecientes a ella. Por el cuadro de la casa hizo entrada Draco con cara de pocos amigos. Cuando el rubio ingresó su sala común hizo silencio en su totalidad, cosa que le extrañó a el chico. Él se tomó un instante para analizar la situación. Todos sus compañeros lo miraban como si se acabara de caer de una escoba, aunque el estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención en su casa, no lo era de aquella manera. Veía miradas de temor en sus compañeros, miradas de expectativas como si esperaran ver una reacción en el rubio aunque no entendía por que. Buscó una respuesta con su vista y no tardó mucho en encontrarla. Uno de sus compinches, Blaise Zabini se acercaba con la cara vendada por las pócimas y curaciones que le habían hecho para sanar las heridas causada por el hechizo de Narci, tenía las manos tras la espalda como queriendo ocultar algo.

¿Qué demonios sucede Zabini?- preguntó confuso y ya molesto con la situación.

Malfoy este...bueno...- comenzó a tartamudear el moreno.

Déjate de idioteces y habla de una vez- lo interrumpió con su poca paciencia, cosa que lo caracterizaba.

Este por casualidades de la vida ¿no has leído ningún tipo de periódico hoy?- preguntó con la esperanza que el chico dijera que sí y el no tener que darle la noticia que sabría lo pondría furioso.

No, ¿Por qué?- preguntó Draco temiendo algo realmente malo.

Bueno Malfoy te voy a entregar esto, pero tienes que tomarlo con calma.- le dijo nervioso Zabini, mientras se sacaba de su espalda el nuevo ejemplar de "El Quisquilloso" ante la cara de expectativa de sus compañeros . El rubio le arrebató el ejemplar de la manos y pudo leer claro en la portada "La Fortuna Malfoy ¿Honesta o del bajo mundo?". El rubio se quedó un momento petrificado no dio crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, en ese momento una cólera invadió su ser, sintió que explotaría justo en ese momento.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que si es así pues me dejen un rebién miren que es muy sencillo solo tienen que apretar ese botoncito que está ahí abajo y escribir su opinión. Muchos besos para todos.**


	17. Capítulo 17 El secreto de los Malfoy

**¡¡Holaaa!! Feliz año nuevo!!! Espero que el nuevo año les traiga cosas bellas a todos y que todos sus sueños se conviertan en realidad. Bueno Hablando de el capi pues debo advertirle que no es el mas feliz que he escrito pero es necesario. Nos revela un poc de la historia de la familia Malfoy, que a travez de los tiempos ha sido bastante controversial. Espero lo disfruten.**

Capitulo 17- El secreto de los Malfoy 

Era una mañana nublada, cosa que preocupó un poco a la rubia chica que miraba por la ventana. Un día nublado para ella era un augurio de mal día. No era que fuera supersticiosa ni nada, pero las peores cosas siempre le habían pasado en días nublados que terminaban siendo lluviosos, un claro ejemplo de esto fue la muerte de su madre. "Por Merlín que todo este bien" pensó y luego entró al baño, salió y esperó con su cuaderno en mano a que Narci se terminara. Luego de unos quince minutos la chica salió con su accesorio de color morado ese día. Así ambas emprendieron camino al gran comedor. Durante el camino las chicas notaban cierta tensión en el ambiente, chicas miraban mal a Luna, otros que le sonreían, pero ella no entendía el por que ya que la mayoría de el tiempo ella era prácticamente invisible.

¿Pero que le pasa a la gente Luna?- le preguntó en voz baja Narci mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a una chica que acababa de pasar y le había sacado la lengua.

No se en serio yo no he hecho nada. Bueno al menos que yo recuerde - decía Luna muy confundida y ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Las chicas continuaron su camino, pero cuando se disponían al entrar al gran comedor vieron acercarse a Ron emocionado seguido de cerca por Harry, Hermione y Ginny.

Por Merlín Luna eres mi heroína- decía el colorín mientras le daba una palmadita por la espalda a la rubia.

¿De que hablas Ron?- preguntó Luna con una sonrisa de confusión en sus labios.

¿Cómo que de que hablo? Pues de el articulo que escribió tu padre acerca de los Malfoy.- le dijo Ron mientras estiraba el polémico ejemplar de El Quisquilloso.

Luna lo miró un momento y se quedó perpleja, totalmente atónita. No tenía ni idea de que era aquello Rápidamente lo abrió y comenzó a leer el articulo principal de la portada:

**La Fortuna Malfoy ¿Honesta o del bajo mundo?**

La Familia Malfoy ha sido a través de los últimos siglos una de las mas acaudaladas, de buen estatus social y poderosas que existen. ¿Pero acuenta de que han sido todos esos lujos? pocos por no decir casi nadie sabe el trasfondo histórico de los orígenes de esta familia, el cual por muchos años se han empeñado en ocultar y el cual hasta llega a ser tenebroso. Una careta de perfección ante la sociedad pero ¿Qué hay detrás de esa careta?.

Esta historia la comenzaremos desde los inicios de esta familia con su patriarca y fundador Nathaniel Malfoy. Siempre fue un hombre ambicioso y ansioso de poder, cosa que siendo el simple campesino que era jamas iba a conseguir. Desde niño siempre fue muy poco conforme y odiaba las labores que sus padres le encomendaban para poder subsistir, él quería mas. La familia no siempre fue de apellido Malfoy, el apellido real de Nathaniel era Crips.Cuenta la historia que un día de tormenta en la puerta de los Crips apareció un hombre de porte imponente y gran elegancia cosa que dejó fascinado al joven y aterrado a sus padres, quienes le pidieron al hombre que se fuera. El hombre hizo caso omiso a la petición de ellos, y de su elegante túnica sacó una varita amenazando a ambos padres que al no saber el origen de eso se aterraron aun mas y no intervinieron. El hombre se acercó a Nathaniel y le ofreció pertenecer a una escuela que él junto a tres personas mas habían fundado, un colegió de magia y hechicería. Le dijo a Nathaniel que atravez de muchos años la magia había corrido por las venas de la familia, pero de todos era él quien mas potencial tenía de desarrollarla. El muchacho con sus altas ambiciones no dudó en irse con el hombre dejando todo en busca de poder. Así fue como Salazar Slytherin fue reclutando uno y cada uno de los jóvenes que pertenecerían a su casa. Ya en el colegio el joven Nathaniel resaltó sobre los demás, siendo siempre el mas sobresaliente de su casa y quitándose desde el momento de entrar a Hogwarts su apellido Crips que según él era una deshonra y colocándose así uno de su propia creación y el cual le enorgullecía el Malfoy. Después de pasar siete años en este colegio el chico decidió que era hora de regresar a sus raíces siendo quien era en ese entonces, un mago sumamente poderoso. Así fue como a sus 18 años, regresó a su pueblo natal, auto proclamándose nuevo soberano de este y matando con su magia a quien se interponía. Él a costa de lo que fuera conseguiría ser rico y reconocido por todos, creando un total caos y destrucción a su paso. Entre los muertos dejados por esta batalla o mejor dicho masacre por parte del joven se encontraban sus padres y hermanos, a quien no dudó en matar para que no se supiera jamás su verdadero origen. Así fue como logró llegar al trono y se encargó de investigar quien poseía magia y quien no. De esta manera fue acabando con lo muggles y creando su propia elite mágica. Este continuó su descendencia con sus hijos y así ha sido atravez de los años. Ha habido cientos de Malfoys que han hecho cosas terribles a través de la historia, siguiendo así los pasos de su sanguinario patriarca, tapándose tras el velo de la supuesta honradez y perfectos colaboradores de la comunidad. Pero me muerdo la lengua si en este momento no digo el nombre de uno de los mas viles de los últimos tiempos. Creo que todos se imaginan quien es pero se los confirmaré, nada mas y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy, uno de los principales seguidores de el señor tenebroso. Uno que durante muchos años se refugió tras la burocracia de nuestro propio mundo, siendo vil y cruel y nosotros ciegos a esto. Ya es hora que se quiten la venda de los ojos y pierdan ese gran respeto que le tienen a una familia que no se lo merece. Se que muchos quizás tendrían miedo de escribir esto que yo escribo en este momento y mas tomando en consideración que el hombre anteriormente mencionado acaba de escapar de la prisión de Azkaban, pero yo no temo, por que temer y callar es permitir, y no pienso seguir permitiendo la falsedad, no pienso permitir que nuestro ministerio se venda por unos galeones que da el mas rico para que se mantenga su verdad oculta. No mas. Y saben que es lo mas triste que hay un nuevo Malfoy en proceso de crecimiento que lo mas seguro es que le siga los pasos a su padre, un futuro mortifago, sanguinario, ambicioso y deseoso de poder el joven Draco Malfoy, que según mis fuentes no tiene muchas características contrarias a sus antepasados y mucho menos a su padre, una copía exacta y perfecta ¿Horrible no?. ¿Qué nos deparará el futuro? Solo Merlín lo sabe, lo que si se es que ya la verdad esta dicha y después de esta publicación espero que abran los ojos y vean que tipo de personas realmente nos rodean y manejan a nuestro ministerio. Hasta la próxima.

Se despide de ustedes R.W. Lovegood.

Luna terminó de leer el articulo con un gesto de incredulidad en su rostro, estaba totalmente impactada jamas pensó que su padre fuera capaz de escribir un articulo así.Que escribiera acerca de criaturas extrañas estaba bien, que sacara a relucir la verdad acerca de el regreso de Lord Voldemort había estado super bien, pero de eso a pasar a exponer a una persona de aquella manera era horrible.

¿Luna estas bien?- le preguntó Harry a la rubia pues estaba perdida en el periódico que tenía en sus manos.

Esto esta mal- dijo la chica sin retirar la vista de la portada.

¿Pero por que Luna? Para mi esta perfecto. Ya era hora de que todo el mundo se quitara la venda de los ojos con respecto a los Malfoy. Son todos iguales, sobre todo ese Draco es igualito al maldito de su padre.- dijo Ron molesto.

Ron esto no esta bien. No está bien exponer a una persona sin conocerla bien y no esta bien de tu parte juzgar. Todo el mundo tiene el derecho a la duda tu no puedes decir que una persona es la copia de la otra sin conocerlo personalmente, las cosas no trabajan así.- le dijo Luna mientras molesta secaba una lágrima que surcaba por su mejilla, cosa que extraño a todos nunca habían visto a Luna molesta. La rubia no dijo mas simplemente lanzó el periódico al suelo, voltió su paso y se alejó de todos sin decir nada estaba enojada con su padre, enojada con sus amigos por apoyar aquello y triste por Malfoy, ella sabía que él no era como su padre.

¿Y a esta que mosco le picó?- preguntó un descolocado Ron.

Ron a la verdad que eres un completo burro- le dijo Ginny mientras le daba tras la cabeza a su hermano.

Pero ¿Yo que hice?- preguntó aun mas desconcertado.

No Ron, no fuiste tu. Acuérdate que Luna es algo sentimental y no le gusta que hablen mal de los demás. Debe de estar molesta por el articulo- excusó Narci a su amiga aunque ella estaba segura de que era lo que realmente le pasaba. – vamos a desayunar- dijo la pelinegra para desviar el tema, así todos se fueron a tomar el desayuno.

Luna caminaba en busca de alguien en especifico. Ella sentía que necesitaba hablar con Draco. Así fue a diferentes lugares de el castillo sin encontrarlo. Al no encontrarlo pues no le quedó mas remedio que ir a su primera clase de C.D.C.M.. En esta casi no pudo prestar atención una cosa era por su preocupación y enojo. Y otra era por que a cada momento se le acercaba un chico para felicitarla por el articulo(N/a:Cualquiera diría que lo escribió ella) y otras para amenazarla por difamar a su chico adorado. Luego de terminar la clase la chica se quedó un poco rezagada ya que no quería que le siguieran diciendo cosas alusivas al dichoso articulo. Narci le dijo que la alcanzaba en un rato ya que tenía que entregarle a Ginny una pluma que la pelirroja le había prestado, Luna asintió y la pelinegra se fue. Mientras caminaba a los invernaderos sintió de pronto que una mano la halaba y la hacía voltear estrepitosamente.

Eres una perdedora, estupida y Lunática. Que te crees que por que eres sangre pura eres superior a nosotros, pues baja de esa nube. Ya quisiera tu mugrosa familia parecerse en algo a los Malfoy, eres una envidiosa al igual que tu jodido padre traidor a la sangre- le dijo una pelinegra sumamente molesta mientras la tomaba por las muñecas y la jamaqueaba, tras de ella habían tres chicos mas quienes la miraban con profundo odio.

Mira Parkinson yo no sabía nada de el articulo- le dijo Luna un poco desorbitada por los halones y tirones de la pelinegra Slytherin.

Tras de loca mentirosa.- le dijo Pansy lanzándola esta vez contra el suelo. La rubia calló manchando todo su uniforme de lodo. – Por tu culpa no sabemos nada de Malfoy desde ayer, se puso iracundo cuando leyó el articulo, salió de la sala común y nadie lo ha visto. Lo han buscado y no aparece por ninguna parte.- le dijo Pansy aun muy molesta.

La rubia no dijo nada solamente se paró de el suelo y se alejó rápidamente de los Slytherins. Le había preocupado mucho la desaparición de el rubio, no seguiría discutiendo ya que aquello podía terminar mal. Pudo escuchar como Pansy y compañía le gritaban amenazas a lo lejos. La chica comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque, corría muy rápido, temía por el rubio y no sabía que era lo que la movía pero como un guía invisible movía sus pasos. La chica corrió unos treinta minutos sin detenerse hasta llegar a un hermoso lugar, lugar que ella se conocía muy bien y que hacía unos días atrás había llevado a el slytherin. Comenzó a buscar a su alrededor sin ver nada, decidió subir a la roca en la cual habían visto al cardumen de "saca almas". Pero al subir sobre la roca pudo ver el cuerpo de el rubio tirado sobre ella. La sangre se le heló y corrió hacia él.

¡¡Draco!!- dijo ella mientras se arrodillaba y jamaqueaba el cuerpo del rubio.

¿Qué Sucede?- dijo él un poco asustado, ante la impresión de ser despertado tan bruscamente.

Por Merlín ¿estas bien?- le preguntó Luna mientras llevaba su mano a su corazón.

Si ¿Y que creías Lovegood?- dijo en un tono frío y altanero mientras se ponía de pie. Aunque su aspecto era deplorable, tenía cierto edor a alcohol y aspecto de haber pasado una muy mala noche.

No sé, solo que al verte ahí tirado me asusté- le dijo ella mientras se ponía de pies también.

¿Qué temiste que el protagonista de las historias de tu papi muriera y perdiera su perfecta primera plana?- le dijo el rubio quien se había bajado y se acercó a la orilla de el lago donde tomó un poco de agua con su mano y la pasó por su platinado cabello y luego colocó en el piso una botella de whisky de fuego que tenía en su mano ya vacía.

Mira Malfoy de verdad yo no sabía nada acerca de ese articulo- le dijo la rubia quien también había bajado de la roca y ahora lo miraba a cierta distancia con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Si como no- le dijo sarcástico el rubio mientras se volteaba a mirarla amenazadora mente a la rubia.

Es en serio Draco-le aseguró ella mirando como el chico se acercaba, pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

Mira insolente para ti soy Malfoy. Me gustaría saber si no te da miedo estar en un lugar tan alejado y con un sanguinario Malfoy que seguro será igual que su padre.- le dijo el citando el articulo de forma altiva y tomando a Luna fuertemente por los hombros.

No, No te temo. Yo se que no eres igual que tu padre.- le dijo ella impresionada de ver tanta furia reflejada en los ojos del rubio quien la miraba directo a los de ella. Esto le oprimió totalmente el corazón a la rubia. Sin mencionar la fuerte presión que ponía sobre sus hombros.

Así pues eso no era lo que decía el articulo y estoy seguro que la supuesta fuente de la que habló tu padre no fuiste mas que tu Lunática. No te vengas a hacer la mas inocente ahora. Eres una arpía vestida de cordero. Con tus aires de loca vas engañando a todos así puedes ir sacando información que después utilizas en su contra. Pues sabes que pudrete. Querías a un Malfoy pues tendrás un Malfoy.- le dijo el rubio mientras la soltó tan bruscamente que la chica cayó al suelo.

Sabes piensa lo que quieras. Si quieres pensar eso pues piénsalo Malfoy. No soy quien para decirte que pensar o que no.- le dijo ella muy dolida y con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas. No estaba dispuesta a ponerse a refutar algo que el joven ya lo había tomado por seguro. Se sentía dolida, dolida con el chico que la había visto expresar su magia blanca y ahora la tildaba de arpía. La chica se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el bosque. Pero sintió que la halaron bruscamente y la pegaron en contra de un árbol.

No Lovegood no hemos terminado. ¿Quieres ver que tan Malfoy puedo ser? Teniendo lo que quiero y cuando quiero.- le dijo el chico mientras la pegaba en contra el árbol y puso su mano sobre el muslo de la chica.

Malfoy ¿Qué haces?- le dijo esta vez tomando un tono aterrado.

Como te dije, obteniendo lo que quiero y cuando quiero.- le dijo él en tono muy molesto mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de la chica con brusquedad. Ella comenzó a forcejear, aunque le era prácticamente imposible por el tamaño de él.

Suéltame... Suéltame Por favor- le dijo ella dejando de forcejear y soltando lágrimas de impotencia.

El rubio estaba iracundo. Se sentía traicionado por aquel ser que él inconscientemente lo había calificado como perfecto. Y lo mas que le molestaba era que muchas de las cosas mencionadas en aquel articulo habían sido ciertas. No le molestaba lo que habían dicho de su familia, no le molestaba lo que habían dicho de su padre pues todo era cierto la familia Malfoy había sido atravez de los años una de las mas crueles y viles existentes, él lo sabía. Lo que lo tenía realmente molesto era que lo hubiesen comparado con su padre, cuando no había punto de comparación. Él no aspiraba a ser jamas una copia de Lucius, era todo lo contrario luchaba por su propio individualismo. Le dolía pensar que de la boca de Luna pudieran haber salido aquellas palabras, aquélla comparación nefasta e hiriente. Ahora sentía el deseo de lastimarla cómo ella y su padre lo habían hecho con él. Cuando se disponía a continuar la miró por un momento pudo ver el terror reflejado en la cara de la rubia. Sus ojos los tenía cerrados al extremo,lágrimas en sus mejillas, sus dientes apretados. Su cara era todo lo contrario a lo que había visto en el día anterior en su encuentro. Él instintivamente la soltó, no era capaz de dañarla, a pesar de todo la veía fragil y hermosa. La chica lo miró aterrada por un momento, su respiración agitada y sus ropas completamente manchadas de lodo.

Escúchame Lovegood que sea la ultima vez que tu padre vuelva a hablar de mi familia. Por que en una próxima ocasión no respondo de mis actos. – le dijo el rubio dándole la espalda a la chica que temblaba.

Sabes para demostrar tu individualismo tienes que aprender a reflejar lo contrario, no ser una copia.- le dijo ella con la voz quebrantada y luego se adentró a paso veloz en el bosque donde se perdió. Él la miró adentrarse y lanzó un gran puñetazo en contra de un árbol cercano que le abrió los nudillos.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus opiniones. Besos gigantes y hasta la proxima actulización.


	18. Capitulo 18 El día que exploté

**¡¡Holaaa!! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, es un poco triste, pero bastante sentimental. Vemos a Luna triste realmente por primera vez en la historia. Espero me perdonen la demora es que estoy recien operada y no había tenido tiempo de usar la pc, pero ya estoy aquí, sobreviví a la operación jaja. Bueno los dejo para que lean. Besos. **

Capitulo 18- El día que exploté 

Luna corrió todo el camino de vuelta. Se sentía horrible, se sentía culpable, se sentía traicionada, se sentía mal, muy, muy mal. En ese momento para completar la desgracia de la rubia, comenzó a caer una lluvia torrencial. La chica esto no le importó mucho y continuó su camino ya sin correr, caminaba con desgano, arrastrando sus pies en los charcos de aguas que se habían formado con el gran aguacero que caía. Estaba herida y molesta. No culpaba del todo al el rubio, pero le molestaba que no hubiese confiado en ella, que la tratara como la trató. Ya cuando llegaba casi a la entrada de el castillo, una presión oprimió su pecho, se sintió desvanecer, sus rodillas fallaron y calló. Cayó en un charco de lodo y estando tirada allí ya no aguantó a llorar. Era un llanto desconsolado, un pesar grandísimo, la chica puso sus manos en su rostro y gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, gritó por todas las cosas que le pasaban y no podía solucionar, gritó por ser tildada de loca por todos, gritó por tener un gran poder en su cuerpo y no poder lidiar con el, gritó por necesitar mas que nunca a su madre sin poderla tener, gritó por estarse enamorando del chico equivocado. Ya cuando no le quedaban pulmones para seguir gritando, solo se puso en posición fetal y siguió llorando.Las gotas de lluvia caían a cántaros, golpeaban en su cuerpo,en su cara, en su cabello, en su sucia ropa. Ella sentía que no aguantaba mas, se sentía sin fuerzas, sentía ganas de irse con su madre. De pronto sintió como unas manos fuertes la tomaban en brazos, sacándola de el lodo, ella se aferró al cuello de el chico que la acababa de levantar. En los brazos de él se sentía segura, eh inevitablemente siguió llorando. Él se adentró con ella en brazos al castillo.

No te preocupes, Luni todo saldrá bien.- le dijo dulcemente al oído la voz del chico que la tenía en brazos.

Nick ¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó Narci que se acercaba corriendo hacía la entrada principal donde estaba su hermano, con Luna en brazos totalmente empapada y sucia, sollozando sin decir nada. Pero, no solo estaban ellos también había una gran cantidad de curiosos que querían saber que sucedía.

Estoy bien- dijo entre lágrimas Luna que no quería llamar mas la atención, se zafó como pudo de los brazos del pelinegro, pero en cuanto puso sus pies en el suelo vio todo volverse negro.

¡¡¡ LUNA!!!- gritó Narci mientras veía como su amiga caía en brazos de su hermano inconsciente.

El rubio caminaba en paso lento bajo la lluvia, su cabello pegado a su frente, su ropa pegada totalmente a su cuerpo. Su animo estaba decaído, no sentía deseos de hacer nada , estaba molesto ya que no podía evitar sentir algo de culpa por lo que había pasado con Luna en el bosque, aunque pensaba que en parte se lo merecía por haberlo traicionado, pero como quiera se sentía una basura, una copia de su padre lo que lo hacía sentir aun mas molesto. Así continuó su camino hasta llegar al castillo. Entró con cara de molestia y ante la cara de impresión de muchos estudiantes al ver al guapo rubio en aquellas condiciones, mojado, despeinado y de muy mal humor. Caminó hasta su sala común dando miradas asesinas a todos los que tenían la desgracia de pasarle al frente. Luego de entrar a la sala común de las serpientes el chico entró como comúnmente lo hacía cuando estaba molesto sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Pero esta vez fue imposible ya que no se había sabido de él desde la noche de el día anterior y todos querían saber en donde había estado su príncipe.

¿Amor estas bien?- dijo zalameramente Pansy mientras corría y se le colgaba de el cuello al rubio.

Pansy no estoy para nadie.- le dijo de muy mala manera él mientras la alejaba de su cuello molesto. Luego pasó por su lado ignorándola. Cosa que ella pareció no molestarle mucho.

Pero Draquito, que no te moleste lo que dijo el idiota de el padre de la Lunática. Todos sabemos que no es cierto.- decía Pansy- ¿Verdad chicos?- preguntó la pelinegra buscando apoyo en los demás Slytherins que se encontraban en la sala común muy atentos a lo que sucedía con el rubio.

Si MALFOY- dijeron todos muy lambisconamente a coro.

Además esa Lovegood hoy tuvo lo que se merece.- dijo esta vez Zabini.

¿Qué sucedió con Lovegood?- preguntó mas interesado de lo que debía el rubio, que volteó a mirar a las demás serpientes pues iba a mitad de escaleras ya que no le interesaba mucho lo que tenían que decirle hasta que escuchó lo ultimo.

Pues esa tonta parece que ya le afectó la locura pues se desmayó hoy en la entrada, estaba totalmente sucia y nadie sabe exactamente que le pasó. Hasta que llegó el salvador todo poderoso, el idiota de Coldstain y la llevó en la enfermería- dijo entre risas Pansy como si lo que contara fuera una comedía.

Si y todavía Coldstein no ha regresado a la sala común. Saben creo que esos dos se traen algo. Que pena por que el chico está como me lo recetó el medí mago.- dijo esta vez Bullstrode recibiendo miradas reprobatorias de sus demás compañeros que ella pareció no notar pues estaba mas concentrada imaginándose a Nick sabrá Merlín de que forma.

Él rubio no dijo nada solo volvió a voltearse y siguió su camino escaleras arriba pero esta vez preocupado. Le preocupaba que aquello que había sufrido Luna hubiese sido una posesión de magia negra, pero él lo averiguaría y también averiguaría si Nick tenía algo con Luna cosa que solo imaginárselo le molestó. No sabía por que estaba preocupado cuando debía estar molesto con ella, pero no podía evitarlo. Si le preocupaba lo que le pasaba a la rubia Ravenclaw, con ese pensamiento se enojó consigo mismo, se quitó su ropa sucia y mojada y la lanzó con molestia hacía una cesta asignada para esta en su cuarto y se metió al baño para darse una ducha que sentía que la necesitaba mas que nunca.

En una camilla de la enfermería, una rubia abría sus ojos con un poco de pesadez. Al mirar a su lado pudo ver una cabeza, con una larga cabellera negra esparcida en el borde de su cama. Luna se incorporó un poco en su cama. En ese momento la voz de una mujer la sorprendió un poco.

Buenos días Srta. Lovegood. ¿Cómo se siente?- le preguntó la enfermera mientras se acercaba a examinarle las pupilas a Luna.

Me siento un poco cansada, pero me siento bien.- le contestó con voz desganada Luna.

Todo parece indicar que lo que sufrió fue otro desgaste físico. Srta. Lovegood eso me preocupa muchísimo. Ya es el segundo en menos de un mes (N/A:recuerden que lo del primer ataque de magia negra lo tomaron como eso) Además pienso que no se está alimentando bien, necesita llevar una dieta sana y descanso. No todo en la vida es estudio y preocupaciones. Le daré una serie de pociones para que se tome que le ayudaran a mantenerse mas fuerte con sus defensas mas altas. Tendrá una semana de descanso de sus clases, reposará, y no se preocupe ya hablé con el director Dumbledore y el estuvo de acuerdo. – le dijo la enfermera sonriéndole.

Gracias.- fue lo que atinó a decir Luna estaba agobiada por tanta información. Aunque ella sabía que lo que le había sucedido no era un desgaste físico, era mas un desgaste emocional. Había explotado, ya había aguantado mucho tiempo todo aquello adentro, pero con lo sucedido el día anterior había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Había sido fuerte por mucho tiempo, pero aquello era una carga difícil de aguantar para cualquier cuerpo. Ahora se sentía cansada, cansada de luchar, cansada de ser ella quien llevara esa carga mágica en su cuerpo. Su desgaste emocional de verdad se estaba volviendo físico.- ¿Oiga Sra. Pomfrey por que esta Narci aquí?- preguntó la rubia mirando la cabeza de su amiga.

La srta. Coldstein debo decirle que es una testaruda. Ella se empecinó en permanecer ahí hasta que usted se despertara. Yo le dije que se fuera a su cuarto que usted no se levantaría hasta hoy, pero no hubo quien la hiciera moverse de aquí. Él hermano lo intentó también, pero con uno era mas que suficiente.- le dijo la enfermera con el ceño algo fruncido pero con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Si ellos son algo cabeza dura- le aseguró Luna dándole una sonrisa.

Oiga, casi lo olvido. Su padre viene de camino al colegio. Se le mandó a llamar por lo que le sucedió.- le informó la enfermera.- Si quiere puede vestirse y luego pase por mi oficina para darle sus medicamentos.- luego de decir esto se retiró dejando a Luna muy pensativa con lo que le había dicho acerca de su padre era hora de hablar ciertas cosas con él.

Narci- dijo Luna con suavidad mientras movía levemente a su amiga para que se levantara.

Eh..eh..- dijo la pelinegra mientras levantaba su cabeza, tenía unas grandes ojeras y su reloj marcado en un pómulo.- Luni ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó rápidamente al reaccionar.

Me siento mejor, gracias. No tenías por que quedarte.- le dijo ella apenada al ver la mala noche que había pasado su amiga, no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Pues claro que tenía, no te iba a dejar que te levantaras sola y desorbitada- le dijo en tono seguro la pelinegra, aunque su tono de voz era cansado.- ¿Pero que te pasó?- le preguntó preocupada.

Narci, es que siento que no aguanto mas. Me siento cansada física y mentalmente. Siento que me consume esto que llevo dentro, ya me esta afectando mas de lo que yo pensaba. Siento deseos de gritar y salir corriendo. Y eso fue lo que hice ayer grité hasta que se me cansaron los pulmones, hasta que me dolió el pecho. Y quiero pedirte disculpas a ti por haberme tenido que soportar y de verdad estoy súper apenada de que tu hermano me haya encontrado en aquellas condiciones. Pero sentía que me ahogaba en mi misma.- le dijo Luna con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a su amiga que la miraba al borde de las lágrimas también.

Luna no te tienes que disculpar. Sabes una vez te dije que tu eres mi heroína y hoy lo reafirmo. Te admiro como tu no tienes ni idea, ya que tu has aguantado cosas en tu corta vida que un ser humano normal no podría aguantar ni a la mitad. Has vivido cosas horribles y aun así siempre tienes una sonrisa que ofrecer, compasión a los demás. Algunas vez tenías que explotar ¿sabes por que? Por que eres humana solecito, pero eres una de las humanas mas fuerte que conozco y se que te repondrás y seguirás adelante con tu sonrisa siempre a flor de labios, de eso te doy fe yo. Sabes que cuentas con migo para lo que necesites.- le dijo Narci ya no aguantando mas las lágrimas y dándole un abrazo a su amiga que también no pudo evitar llorar aunque estas lágrimas iban cargadas de mas fortaleza ya que las palabras de la pelinegra le habían tocado lo profundo de su ser.

Gracias, gracias por ser mi amiga incondicional y brindarme tus palabras sinceras.- le agradeció Luna.

No tienes por que agradecerme, pero ya dejémonos de sentimentalismos. Ya te van a dar la alta si quieres quédate aquí y vístete, yo voy a ir a hablar con la señora Pomfrey para que te traiga los medicamentos.- le dijo Narci mientras se ponía de pie.- La ropa está sobre esa silla, la traje anoche de tus cosas. Fue lo primero que encontré así que no me reproches. Vuelvo enseguida.- le dijo la pelinegra y se alejó cerrando la cortina alrededor de la cama de Luna.

Luna se puso de pies poco a poco por que se sentía mareada. Tomó la ropa que Narci le había traído y luego se dirigió al baño de la enfermería pues necesitaba tomar una ducha urgentemente después de la revolcada que se había dado en el lodo el día anterior. La chica se baño y se vistió. Cuando se miró en el espejo se quedó algo impresionada de cómo se veía. La ropa era totalmente negra. Una camisa de cuello tortuga de lana negra, unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas negras. Su rostro pálido no ayudaba mucho con la imagen sombría que traía esa mañana, no estaba acostumbrada a vestirse con esos colores juntos siempre los combinaba con colores vivos, pero no le dio mas importancia al asunto. Salió de el baño y se dirigió nueva mente a su cama para recoger sus cosas.Cuando la chica llegó se sorprendió al ver un hombre vestido con una extraña túnica de color verde olivo, de cabello castaño claro alborotado, ojos azules y una larga barba, se encontraba sentado en su cama. El hombre en cuanto vio a la rubia asomarse se puso de pie y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Hola Papá- le dijo ella en un tono frío poco normal en ella.

Hola Hija, ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó el hombre mirando a su hija a los ojos.

Bien papá, pero tu y yo tenemos que hablar.- le dijo la rubia mientras tomaba asiento en su cama y miraba a su padre tomar asiento frente a ella en una silla cercana. Había llegado el momento de aclarar dudas y decir unas cuantas verdades a su padre.

**Espero le haya gustado!! Si ven que en una semana no actualizo me apresuran, que luego se me olvida jaja. Besos y espero reviews!! Digo eso si quieren jaja.**


	19. Chapter 19 Ya no soy una niña

Hola!! Como estan? Como siempre espero que bien. Bueno aquí está el nuevo capi en el cual se verá que pasa en la conversación entre padre e hija. Debo adevertir que este capi lo escribí antes de leer Deathly Hallows así que la descripción de el padre de luna no es la misma que la de el libro jaja JK tumbó mis expectativas jjaa. Espero lo disfruten. Capitulo 19- Ya no soy una niña 

Una chica pelinegra caminaba a paso ágil esquivando estudiante y empujando a otros en los pasillos del colegio tras un rápido rubio platinado.

Parkinson ya deja de seguirme.- le dijo molesto el rubio mientras volteaba a ver de forma amenazadora a su acosadora numero uno.

No Malfoy querido, no te dejaré en paz hasta que vallas a la enfermería a revisarte esa herida.- le dijo la chica mientras le señalaba la mano derecha al rubio.

Estoy bien.- le contestó de mala manera.

¿Si? ¿Y por que diablos tu mano está negra y sangrante?. Ya llevas como tres toallas ensangrentadas.- le dijo la chica mientras observaba la mano del rubio chico que se encontraba envuelta en una pequeña toalla,que ya estaba de color rojo escarlata.

Mira, esta bien. Pero yo voya ir solo. Tu te quedas aquí, o busca a quien mas hacerle la vida un infierno.- le dijo el chico dándole la espalda. Pero en parte sabía que Pansy tenía razón pues de verdad aquella herida le sangraba mucho. Por un momento retiró la toalla era una gran rajadura que le atravesaba los cuatro nudillos. Se la había causado cuando golpeo el árbol en el bosque. Debía ir a la enfermería, o aquello podría empeorar. Así molesto emprendío camino hacía la enfermeria no sin antes asegurarse que la empalagoza de Pansy no lo siguiera.

Luna sentada frente aquel hombre, lo miraba y pensaba las palabras que diría ya que aquel tema que quería tratar con él era algo delicado.

Hija, ¿De que querías hablar?- le preguntó él desconcertado por el silencio de la rubia, ya que su hija era muy comunicativa la mayoria de el tiempo.

Papá, son varias cosas las que quiero hablar contigo y no sé ni por donde empezar- le dijo ella mientras enfocaba sus ojos azules en los de su padre.

Hija, bueno pues empieza diciéndome que te preocupa, por que estos desgastes físicos no son normales.- dijo el castaño hombre preocupado.

Papá primero comenzaré preguntándote algo ¿Por qué escribiste ese articulo de los Malfoy?- preguntó en tono duro.

Como que por que hija, pues por que era hora que las personas se dieran cuenta de las clases de personas en las que depositan su confianza, los Malfoy son una familia horrible.- le contestó él.

Si, Papá pero como te atreviste a generalizar y juzgar sin conocer. Tu no puedes decir que Draco Malfoy es igual a su padre si no lo conoces, eso estuvo mal de tu parte.- dijo Luna mientras se ponía de pie, estaba tan enojada que sentía que como único podía discutir aquello era de esa manera.

Pero Luni, tu misma una vez me dijiste que el joven Malfoy era un creído que trataba a todos muy mal y los humillaba, incluso a ti.- le respondió su padre poniéndose de pie también.

Si pero en esa ocasión también te dije que creía que lo que estaba era falto de cariño familiar, no era para que lo publicaras en un articulo que lo que ha hecho es traerme mas complicaciones de las que ya tengo padre y menos utilizar eso como si hubiese sido la confidencia de una fuente. Al haber hecho eso te comportaste igual que ellos, a los que tanto criticas. Que escribas artículos de criaturas fantásticas perfecto, que escribas acerca de curiosidades de la vida genial, pero de eso a pasar a difamar a alguien, discúlpame pero caíste bajo.- le dijo ella mirándole duramente.

¿Qué sabes tu de la vida Luna? Nada, nada sabes. Siempre has vivido bajo mi protección, no sabes casi nada de injusticias, no sabes casi nada de maldad, ¿por que? Por que atravez de tu vida me he empeñado en que veas las cosas alegres y la magia mas allá de lo visual. Pero hija la maldad existe y no todos los seres humanos son buenos.- le dijo en tono duro y con indignación su padre, al la rubia escuchar esto su molestia se incrementó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Qué no se nada de maldad? ¿Qué no se nada de injusticias? Que irónico,cuando desde que entré a este colegio siempre he sido el punto de burla de todos y e sido juzgada y condenada por no ser igual a los demás y ser yo misma.Y de maldad, de que mas nesecito saber, la he visto a diario con los ataques de mortifagos,la he visto con el regreso de el señor oscuro y como si esto no fuera suficiente,tengo que vivir con la que tengo adentro, creo con que con eso me basta y me sobra.- La rubia vio por un momento la cara de desconcierto de sus padre y decidió volver a tomar la palabra su tristeza y enojo estaban mas latentes que nunca en ese momento- Si papá, siempre te empeñaste en esconderme todas esas cosas, o mejor dicho te empeñaste en ocultarme mi propia verdad. Verdad de la cual me enteré de la manera mas penosa y dolorosa en la que podía pasar, con actos, viendo como casi acabo con jóvenes de mi edad, padre. Por que ya se que soy el Ging-Gang, ya se el tipo de magia negra y blanca que llevo en mi cuerpo, y sabes que es lo mas irónico, que el único que me ha ayudado en esto es nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy el chico que difamaste en el maldito articulo.- le dijo ella mientras se ponía muy colorada y le daba a su padre una mirada tan sombría que le erizó todos los cabellos. Él estaba sin palabras, no podía creer que ella lo supiera.

Hija...pero...desde...desde cuando.- tartamudeaba el atónito hombre, mientras se quedaba estático donde estaba en aquel momento.

Ya no importa desde cuando lo sé,lo que importa es que no fuiste tu quien me lo dijo.No me consideraste lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo supiera. Pero te informó padre que no soy de porcelana, soy mas fuerte de lo que tu y todos creen. He aguantado muchas mas cosas de lo que muchos pueden soportar y eme aquí, pero lo que no puedo aguantar y se me hace totalmente inconcebible es que mi propio padre me haya ocultado esta gran verdad, verdad que tarde o temprano sabías que sabría.- le dijo ella mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente con su dedo.

Luna, no seas injusta lo hice por protegerte, ahora me preocupa que lo sepa el chico ese Malfoy, se que no dudará en entregarte al señor tenebroso. ¿Cómo fuiste tan insensata hija?, ¿Cómo se lo dijiste a él?.- le recriminó el padre a la rubia.

Pues fíjate padre, que confío mas en él de lo que confío en ti. Además si me quisiera entregar ya lo hubiese hecho, no me llames insensata cuando el insensato e injusto aquí lo has sido tu, no me querías proteger, por que si me hubieses querido proteger me lo hubieses dicho antes, para estar lista para lo que venía.- le dijo en tono bastante alto y con lágrimas de enojo surcando su rostro, se estaba comenzando a sentir extraña y aquello no era presagio de nada bueno.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la enfermera asomándose en el cubículo, los gritos la habían alertado.

Lo siento Sra. Pomfrey, ya me iba.- le dijo Luna y luego emprendió camino fuera de la enfermería.

Luna...Luna Lovegood regresa aquí que no he terminado de hablar contigo.- le dijo el padre a la chica que salía por la puerta.

Srta. Lovegood sus medicamentos.- le decía la enfermera mientras veía cerrarse la puerta de la enfermería con brusquedad. – No se preocupe son cosas de adolescentes, pase por mi oficina ya allí le explico lo que sucedió con su hija, llegó allá en un momento.

Gracias.- dijo el Sr. Lovegood con cara afligida, sabía que aquello no eran cosas de adolescente, lo que su hija sabía era algo serio, pero mas serio aun era lo que en si guardaba adentro y que sabía que inexplicablemente había despertado para perturbarla de aquella manera, su hija jamás le había alzado la voz y mucho menos le había recriminado nada. Con preocupación el Sr. Lovegood caminó a la oficina de la enfermera. La enfermera corrió la cortina de la camilla que estaba junto a la de Luna y vio a un joven acostado en ella.

¿Sr. Malfoy se siente mejor?- le preguntó mientras examinaba sus nudillos que ya estaba casi cicatrizados en su totalidad.

Si.- contestó algo aturdido el joven y no era por su cicatriz, si no por la conversación que acababa de escuchar.

Luna iba totalmente furiosa por su camino. Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos en su ser, se sentía triste, desepcionada y muy molesta. La rubia se sentía muy extraña como si aquellos sentimientos la estuvieran dominando, tenía que buscar la manera de sacarlos antes que la consumieran. Agilizó su paso. Muchos estudiantes de diferentes casas la miraban extrañados, pero ninguno se atrevió a decirle nada. Al ver a la rubia camianando enojada vestita totalmente de negro, negro que increiblemente iba a la perfección con su color de ojos en ese momento, todos estaban impactados pues ella siempre los había tenido azules. Todo el mundo le abría paso sin refutar.

La chica llegó al aula donde practicaba con Draco y se dirigió al centro. Caminó en circulos por un momento pensando, le vino a su mente su padre diciendole que no sabía nada de la vida, vino a su mente Draco tratandola de arpía dos caras, Pansy zarandeadola como muñeca de trapo, sus compañeros riendose de ella. Sintió como una energía negativa emergía. Ella intentó concentrarla y quedó impactada de ver como poco a poco lo estaba logrando, vio como entre sus manos se formaba una esfera de luz negra, horriblemente negra, con toda sus fuerzas tomó la esfera y la lanzó contra la pared en la que había hecho el mural del fenix blanco y la destrulló en su totalidad. Luego levantó su mano derecha y con solo un movimiento la reconstruyó, pero esta vez estaba pintada de un color negro, el fenix que buscaba su camino había desaparecido dando paso a aquella total oscuridad.

La rubia miró su mano incrédula de que ella hubiese podido hacer eso sin necesidad de una varita. Fue lo mas rápido que pudo y se acercó a un espejo que ella había colocado en la parte trasera de la puerta. Al mirarse la imagen que recibió era horrible, en sus ojos no se distinguía mas que oscuridad, la envolvía una aura negra, claro símbolo de maldad. Se impactó mucho ante esto, vio que tanto como el día anterior estaba dominando su magia blanca ese día lo hacía con la negra, esto la aterraba de sobremanera, en otra ocasión se hubiese puesto a llorar, pero no en esa. Ella quería dominar su maldad, así que puso toda su concentración, comenzó a imaginarse a su madre y ella bailando y divirtiéndose, pensó cosas felices.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente vio como aquella imagen oscura ya no estaba, la imagen que le devolvía el espejo era la de una Luna Lovegood algo sombría y desgastada, pero ya sin esa imagen maligna. Fue caminando hacia una de las sillas que allí se encontraban, se sentía totalmente cansada, extenuada, no entendía como la magia blanca le daba tantas fuerzas y nuevos bríos y la negra la desgastaba de tal manera. Se recostó y en cuanto puso su cabeza sobre la mesa se quedó dormida.

Bueno Sr.Malfoy, ya puede retirase. Le veo mucho mejor esa herida. Intente por lo menos en dos semanas no golpear nada. Y deje de ser tan violento, por que eso de que se lo hizo mientras buscaba algo sobre la superficie de la chimenea, perdóneme pero no se lo creo. Póngase esta pomada dos veces al día. Una en la mañana y una en la noche.- le dijo la enfermera al rubio mientras el acercaba un frasco con una solución de color rosa pálido.

Gracias- se limitó a contestar el chico, sabía que la enfermera no era tonta pero no se le había ocurrido otra excusa solo esa.

El chico caminó por los pasillos lentamente. Iba muy pensativo, se había dado cuenta que había sido realmente injusto con la rubia, de verdad no sabía nada acerca de el articulo y él la había ju zgado tontamente. No sabía como arreglaría todo aquel enredo, ya que era muy orgulloso, totalmente Malfoy para disculparse. ¿A dónde habrá ido? Se preguntó, al pensar en que había salido totalmente enojada de la enfermería. Solo se le ocurrió una idea de adonde la chica se pudiera haber dirigido. El no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió hacia allá. Lentamente abrió la puerta de su aula de estudio. Primero su vista no enfocó nada diferente, pero luego pudo notar dos cosas. Vio como la pared que antes estaba pintada con el hermoso mural que había diseñado la rubia ahora era remplazado por una sombría y a su vista horrenda pintura. Al ver ese negro tan sombrio, inevitablemente se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. Se fue adentrando con cautela al aula y vio sobre uno de los escritorios una cabellera rubia esparcida. Con cuidado se acercó a ella y luego dobló sus rodillas hasta ponerse al nivel donde se encontraba el rostro de la chica tapado por su larga y espesa cabellera. Con suma delicadeza retiró con sus finas manos los mechones de cabello que tapaban su rostro. La miró fijamente, fotografío con sus ojos cada rasgo del rostro de ella. Estaba pálida, seguramente por el desgaste físico. Sus ojos juntos apaciblemente, dándole visión a unas largas y preciosas pestañas de color tan claro como su cabello, sus labios naturalmente rojos, aunque algo opacos en ese momento, su nariz perfilada y perfecta y su cabeza posada dulcemente sobre sus delicadas manos. Le pareció simplemente adorable. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del guapo Slytherin y casi inconscientemente llevó su mano al cabello de la rubia mientras lo acariciaba. Luego con suma delicadeza intentó que la chica se levantara pero no lo logró. Parecía muy cansada. Sabía que si se quedaba allí, la volverían a castigar y quizás conllevaría hasta una expulsión.

Él chico pensó un momento y una idea afloró con rapidez en su cerebro. Lo mas rápido que pudo llegó a su habitación. Mentalmente agradecía que ya fuera hora de la cena pues no había nadie en la sala común. En el fondo de un baúl, divisó lo que buscaba. En ese momento como en pocos agradeció a Harry, ya que si no hubiese sido por que se enteró de que Potter tenía una capa de invisibilidad en segundo año jamás le abría pedido una a su padre y en ese momento estaría rompiéndose la cabeza pensando que haría. Tomó la capa y bajó tan rápido como había subido.

Llegó al aula y Luna aun estaba allí como la había dejado. Volvió a tratatar de despertarla.

Lovegood, despierta.- Sin respuesta.- Luna- volvió a decir el chico. La rubia se removió un poco en la silla volteando su cabeza levemente pero no se levantó. No hay mas remedio pensó.

Se colocó la capa de invisibilidad sobre si, esta convenientemente era bastante mas grande que la de Harry, verificó que no hubiese ninguna parte de su cuerpo al de descubierto. Luego sacó sus manos por la parte frontal de la capa. Con cuidado pasó su mano izquierda bajo las rodillas de la chica y la derecha por detrás de su cuello. La levantó cuidadosamente descubriendo que era muy liviana. La chica dormida rodeó el cuello del chico y colocó su cabeza sobre el fornido pecho del rubio. Increiblemente una sonrisa inocente se le dibujó en los labios, parecía comoda entre aquellos brazos. Draco la observó un momento, de verdad estaba sumamanete arrepentido de cómo la había tratado el día anteriror, ella era como un angel y él su completo antagonista. Admitía para sí que se había comportado como un cretino y ella como toda una dama aristocatica, no se defendió de las falsas acusaciones que injustamente él le había hecho, simplemente se limitó a retirarse dignamente sabiendose inocente de todo. Antes de salir verificó que todo el cuerpo de la chica estuviera completamente cubierto también y así era. Él con la rubia en manos salió del aula. Por el camino vio a pocos estudiantes ya que la hora de la cena todavía no terminaba. Se dirigió directamente a la torre de Ravenclaw, pero al llegar allí confrontó unos cuantos problemas ya que no sabía la contraseña. Se hizo a un lado esperando que alguien entrara por el retrato. La chica era tan liviana que el chico casi no sentía su peso sobre sus manos era como sostener una escoba de jugar quidditch. Mientras esperaba la miraba dormir tan apaciblemente entre sus brazos, buscaba encontrarle un defecto, uno que le quitara esa perfección que él veía en ella, pero no lo encontraba simplemente a su consideración no lo había.

Unos pasos lo sacaron del sueño en el cual se envolvió unos segundos. Vio como dos chicas se acercaban al retrato hablando entre ellas muy animadamente.

Ay, que muchos chicos guapos hay en este colegió ¿verdad?- decía muy emocionada una chica de cabellera castaña y lisa.

En serio que si, pero hay unos que sobrepasan el guapo metro.- decía la otra de cabellera negra.

Es cierto ahora mismo te puedo mencionar tres de este colegio. Numero uno el sexy arrogante rubio Draco Malfoy, numero dos el interesante y enigmático Nicolás Coldstain y numero tres el heroico y no menos sexy Harry Potter.- decía la castaña haciéndose una imagen mental de los chicos, sin saber que tenía uno de ellos muy cerca escuchando todo.

Yo difiero de ti en el orden y en el ultimo. Para mi Nicolás es mas lindo que Draco y para nada Harry esta en mi tops de favoritos yo pondría a Ronald Weasly ahí.- dijo la pelinegra mientras movía su cabello de forma tonta.

Disculpen- dijo una tercera voz- van a decir la palabra o tengo que esperar a que terminen de decir baboseadas.- dijo el hombre del retrato muy molesto.

¡¡Ay!! esta bien. Rentroespectroluciernugus.- dijo algo sacada de honda la chica.

El retrato se abrió y las chicas entraron seguidas muy de cerca por el rubio Slytherin que no podíe evitar estar algo malhumorado por lo que acababa de oír de que Nick era mas guapo que él. Pero en ese momento surgió algo mas interesante en que pensar como ¿dónde demonios estaba la habitación de la rubia? Él no tenía ni idea de donde podía ser. Buscó alrededor una pista pero no la encontró, pero había otro problema él no podía subir a la habitación de las chicas sin que la escalera se convirtiera en un gigantesco tobogán así que vigiló que alredor no hubiese nadie y efectivamente ya las dos chicas se habían ido hacia sus habitaciones, se acercó al sofá central de la sala común y lentamente bajó a la rubia sobre el. La miró un momento y acercó su cara al oído de ella.

Gracias por haberme defendido ante tu padre y por confiar en mi como nunca nadie lo había hecho.Fui un completo idiota al pensar que me habías traicionado- le dijo en un susurro y luego alejó su labios levemente de su oreja y los dirigió directamente a los de la chica donde depositó un pequeño besos sobre ellos. Luego del tierno y sincero beso que chico acababa de otorgarle a Luna. A ella se le dibujó una sonrisa tan bella y sincera en su sueño que lo hizo sonreir a él. Con cuidado se cubrió completamente y esperó en la entrada que otro estudiante de esa casa entrara para luego salir de allí tal cual ladrón en la noche y lo era, ya que acababa de robarle un beso a la chica que ultimamanente ocupaba cada pensamiento de su mente y cada sueño de sus noches.

**Que bello mi Draco ¿No? Jaja, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Besos y reviews jaja. **


	20. Capítulo 20 Un desayuno especial

Espero que esten muy bien todos!! Bueno este capi que estoy por presentarles es...como llamarlo...ya sé el capi de los celos jaja. Uff!! No les diré mucho lean y veran. Capítulo 20- Un desayuno especial 

Que duro es levantarse queriendo que todo lo que sucedió anteriormente fuera un mal sueño, y que al despertar alguien te dijera al oído "Solo fue una pesadilla" Pero no era así. La rubia se levantó al escuchar como alguien la llamaba.

Luna, Luna despierta- escuchaba decir a alguien entre su sueño.

¿Qué?- dijo la rubia abriendo sus ojos con algo de asombro al ver una gran cantidad de jóvenes rodeándola y ver como su amiga la llamaba.

¿Estas bien?¿Qué haces ahí?- le preguntó Narci extrañada de verla acostada durmiendo muy apaciblemente en el sillón principal de la sala común.

No...No se como llegué aquí- dijo mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente al ver que sus compañeros se reían y la señalaban.

Ven subamos- dijo la pelinegra otorgando miradas asesinas a todos lo que pudo.

Ambas chicas subieron, Luna con algo de dificultad pues aun se sentía algo mareada y cansada. Llegaron y ambas se sentaron en la cama de la rubia.

Pequeña, ahora que estas mas tranquila, cuéntame que sucedió con tu padre. Ya que cuando llegué lo vi sumamente preocupado. Y cuando le pregunté a la enfermera me dijo que te fuiste súbitamente de la enfermería.- le preguntó algo preocupada Narci.

Narci en realidad estoy muy cansada, lo único que me pide el cuerpo es dormir que te parece si discutimos esto mañana, ya cuando tenga las ideas mas claras y organizadas en mi cabeza. – le dijo Luna en un tono exhausto.

Esta bien amiga, pero aquí tengo tus medicamentos de los que no te salvas y tienes que tomarlos dos veces al día.- le dijo mientras le hacía entrega de tres pequeñas botellas con sustancias de colores vivos en su interior una roja, una verde y la otra amarilla.- Oye ¿Cuándo llegaste a la sala común? Por que cuando te fuiste de la enfermería donde primero vine fue aquí y no estabas.- le preguntó.

Sabes que no lo sé, lo único que recuerdo fue que llegué al salón de estudio y allí me quedé dormida.- le dijo Luna sin entrar en detalles, ya que no sabía por que no quería contarle a Narci lo de la magia negra.

Vaya misterio.- le dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. – Bueno yo me voy a bañar. Que descanses solecito, y mañana me vas a hacer el favor y te vas a quedar descansando, recuerda que tienes dos semanas sin clases por ordenes medicas, yo te ayudaré con las tareas de todas las clases pero las de pociones vas a tener que hablar con alguien para que te pase los apuntes. Adiós- le dijo la chica mientras se adentraba en el cuarto de baño.

La rubia se puso su pijama deshaciéndose de la ropa negra que llevaba puesta, y que en realidad no le gustaba. Se metió en la cama, escuchó un "Chirri,chirri" que provenía justo al lado de su cama. La chica se puso nuevamente en pie y miró a la cajita que estaba sobre su mesa de noche y en su interior vio a su pequeña mascota mirándola con ojos tristes.

Te sientes solito Orión, ya somos dos.- le dijo la chica mientras lo tomaba en sus manos y le depositaba un dulce beso sobre su peludita cabeza.- Sabes aquí tengo algo que estoy segura que te va a gustar. – dijo la rubia mientras rebuscaba con su mano en la gaveta que estaba a su lado- toma pequeño- le dijo mientras ponía sobre su palma una gragea de todos los sabores que el animalito disfrutó con mucho gusto. Luego la chica tomó al animal y lo colocó justo al lado de su cabeza en la almohada, donde rápidamente ambos quedaron dormidos.

En la mañana al Luna abrir sus ojos vio que las blancas cortinas que cubrían su cama estaba corridas y rápidamente asumió que había sido su amiga para evitar que el ruido de la rutina mañanera de embellecimiento de las dos fastidiosa chicas con las que compartía cuarto la levantaran. No miró el reloj pero según ella por la posición en la que se encontraba el sol debían ser alrededor de las nueve de la mañana. Sintió que alguien la observaba, al mirar a su alrededor pudo ver a su peludita mascota Orión que la miraba alegremente desde la almohada.

Buenos días pequeñín, ¿dormiste bien?- le preguntó mientras lo tomaba en sus manos para observarlo mas de cerca y hacerle mimos que tanto le gustaban al animalito.

"Chirri,chirri, chirri"- fue lo que recibió de regreso pero ella pudo notar que el sonido era alegre, Orión se encontraba feliz esa mañana.

¿Qué te parece si salimos a tomar el aire puro?- le preguntó, luego depositó un beso en la pequeña cabecita del animal, corrió las cortinas y se puso de pie. Colocó al animal en la cajita para luego dirigirse a tomar un baño.

La rubia salió de el baño, luego buscó entre su ropa una camisa de color blanco, se colocó un abrigo de tela muy suave y de color rosa ya que como estaba acercándose el invierno se comenzaba a sentir algo de frío. Se colocó unos jeans algo a la cadera y se puso unas deportivas del mismo rosa de su abrigo. Se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo alta y para atarlo lo hizo con retazos de cinta de diferentes colores. En su ajuar no podían faltar ni sus aretes de rábanos, ni su collar de corchos de cervezas de mantequilla el cual había diseñado en su primer año en Hogwarts en un momento de aburrimiento total y que adoraba. Se miró en el espejo y se sintió complacida al notar que sus mejillas habían recuperado algo su color rosa característico, su aspecto era mejor al del día anterior. La chica se acercó a la pequeña caja donde su pequeña mascota aguardaba con impaciencia que su dueña terminara de arreglarse, la chica lo tomó y lo colocó en su hombro. Luego tomó su varita la cual colocó tras su oreja y su MS que lo colocó en el bolsillo de su abrigo. La chica casi estaba lista para salir cuando oyó un ruido extraño en la habitación que la exaltó. La chica volteó súbitamente y lo que vio fue una criatura de pequeña estatura y grandes ojos saltones que la miraba con una bandeja en sus manos.

Dooby, ¿Qué haces aquí? Me asustaste- le dijo la rubia al elfo que la miraba atentamente.

Ay!! Dobby fue muy tonto, Dobby debió tocar antes de entrar- dijo elfo mientras buscaba por todos lados algo con que auto castigarse.

Pero no te preocupes, no fue un gran susto ni nada, ¿Qué es eso que traes ahí?- le dijo Luna mientras se acercaba a él y evitaba que se lastimara.

Pues señorita, en la mañana el Sr.Harry Potter le pidió a Dobby que le trajera el desayuno, ya que el Sr. Harry Potter se preocupó cuando se enteró de que usted estaba enferma.- le dijo mientras le acercaba la bandeja que estaba a rebosar de cosas para desayunar.

Muchas Gracias Dobby.- le dijo Luna al pequeño elfo mientras con cariño se arrodillaba y depositaba un pequeño beso sobre la cabeza calva de Dobby.

Srta. Luna Lovegood usted es muy buena.- le dijo el elfo enternecido por el acto de Luna.

Gracias en serio.- decía Luna que mientras tomaba la bandeja escuchó otro ruido en la habitación. Al voltear recibió una gran sorpresa al ver a una elfina domestica con otra bandeja a rebosar de comida.

Hola ¿Quién eres tu?- le preguntó muy extrañada la rubia de ver a la elfina allí.

Señorita Luna Lovegood, yo soy Florint. Y soy quien le trae hoy su desayuno.- le dijo la elfina mientras le acercaba su bandeja a Luna quien la tomó y la colocó justo al lado de la que había traído Dobby quien miraba con un gesto incrédulo a la elfina.

Florint ¿Quién te dijo que trajeras el desayuno?- preguntó con amabilidad Luna.

En la mañana vino la srta. y el y le pidieron a Florint que por favor le trajera el desayuno ya que la srta.Lovegood estaba enferma y Florint obedeció.- le dijo la elfina que vestía un trajecillo de flores y tenía unos saltones ojos azules.

Florint, no tiene que estar aquí, Dobby tiene que estar aquí eso fue lo que dijo el Sr.Harry Potter.- salió en defensa Dobby.

NO Florint tiene que estar , no Dobby- refutó la elfina molesta.

Oigan no peleen – decía Luna cuando escuchó otro ruido, cual fue su sorpresa al ver allí un tercer elfo domestico que también portaba una bandeja bastante llena de comida.- ¿Y tu pequeño amigo quién eres?- le preguntó Luna mientras se paraba entre medio de Dobby y Florint para que dejaran de discutir.

Yo soy Arius, Srta.Luna Lovegood para servirle y para traerle su desayuno.- le dijo el pequeño elfo de ojos verdes y saltones al igual que los otros dos. El Elfo le entregó la bandeja a Luna que la puso sobre su cama sin saber que hacer con ella ya que no cabía con las otras dos ocupando su espacio.

¿Qué hace Arius aquí? El sr.Harry Potter envió a Dobby a ocuparse de la srta.Luna Lovegood. No a Florint, ni a Arius- decía muy molesto Dobby mientras miraba a los otros dos elfos.

No la Srta.y el Sr. Coldstein enviaron a Florint, no a Dobby ni a Arius a ocuparse de la Srta Luna Lovegood.- decía esta vez la elfina mientras enfrentaba a los dos elfos.

Claro que no el Sr. Que no puedo decir su nombre envió a Arius a traerle el desayuno a la Srta. Luna Lovegood, no a Dobby , ni a Florint- gritaba por encima de los otros dos el tercer elfo que era un poco mas bajo de tamaño.

Ya no peleen mas- dijo Luna en un tono autoritario y los tres elfos callaron y bajaron sus miradas en forma sumisa. – Lo siento no fue mi intención gritarles pero no quiero que se peleen. Ahora vamos a hacer un trato, ya que los tres van a querer traerme el desayuno, pues como estaré sin clases dos semanas pues se turnaran el día, un día vendrá Dobby, el próximo vendrá Florint, y al día siguiente vendrá Arius.- le dijo la chica mientras le daba una sonrisa a los tres elfos que se les iluminó la cara al ver que serían útiles y cumplirían con la misión encomendada.

Gracias Srta. Luna Lovegood, usted es muy buena- le dijo Florint mientras hacía pequeñas reverencias.

Si la señorita Lovegood es muy buena- añadía Dobby mientras igualaba a Florint también haciendo una reverencia.

La Srta. Luna Lovegood también es muy bonita.- dijo esta vez Arius que al igual que los otros dos hizo una reverencia.

Oigan ya, no tienen que reverenciarme, yo soy un ser vivo al igual que ustedes, ni superior, ni nada, somos iguales.- le dijo Luna mientras se arrodillaba a la altura de los elfos que la miraban con ojos algo llorosos.- ¿Oye Arius quien dices que te envió?- preguntó Luna mientras se dirigía al mas chico de los tres elfos.

Arius no puede decirle eso, si Arius le dice eso Arius será castigado. Perdóneme Srta.Luna Lovegood.- le contestó el elfo mientras comenzaba a sollozar incontrolablemente.

No, no llores esta bien, lo que espero es que a la persona que lo hizo, vallas y le des las gracias de mi parte.- le dijo la chica mientras lo acariciaba en la cabeza.-Quiero que le des esto a esa persona de mi parte, por que a mis amigos le puedo agradecer personalmente, pero al misterioso no.- le dijo la chica mientras se quitaba una de la múltiples cintas de colores que tenía en el cabello y se la entregaba al elfo quien lo recibió con emoción.

Se lo daré srta. Luna Lovegood, ahora si no necesita mas a Arius, Arius se retira - le dijo el elfo que chasqueo los dedos y desapareció.

Florint si no es solicitada también se retira hasta mañana que le trae el desayuno a la srta. Luna Lovegood.- dijo la elfina mirando a Luna.

Gracias Florint.- le contestó y la elfina chasqueó los dedos y también desapareció.

¿La srta.Luna Lovegood necesita algo mas?- preguntó Dobby a Luna.

Dobby si, hazme un favor.- le dijo la rubia mientras se volteaba y buscaba las dos bandejas que los otros dos elfos le habían traído.- Toma, llévate esto y busca a a alguien con hambre y dáselo es mucha comida para mi sola. Pero por favor que Florint y Arius no lo sepan.- le pidió Luna a Dobby.

Si lo que pida la Srta. Luna Lovegood- le dijo Dobby, y Luna le dio una sonrisa. El elfo desapareció de allí con las otras dos bandejas.

Luna se quedó pensativa un momento. Era increíble que tantas personas se preocuparan por ella cuando hace solo un año atrás era simplemente casi invisible para todos, se sintió querida, esto la hizo sonreír. No dejaba de pensar quien podía haber sido la tercera persona que le había enviado al elfo, "Seguramente fue Neville, como es tan tímido" pensó Luna, a su cabeza no venía mas ninguno de sus compañeros que fuera amable con ella. La chica decidió no pensar mas en eso así que se sentó un momento en su cama para tomar su desayuno, y después de hacerlo, se puso de pie y salió de su habitación junto a Orión rumbo al jardín.

Draco caminaba rumbo a su clase de herbología junto a sus inseparables guardaespaldas. Ese día había amanecido de mal humor, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche y encima de eso Pansy no dejaba de pegársele como una lapa encima cosa que lo irritaba aun mas. El chico no prestaba atención a nada en particular solo se limitaba a mirar al frente y poner mala cara a todo el que se le aparecía en el camino. Pero la voz de Pansy muy cerca de su oído lo sacó de concentración.

Por Merlín ¿Pero que hace esa cosa asquerosa fuera de las cocinas?- decía con asco mientras se aferraba al brazo de Draco.

¿Oye Malfoy ese no es tu elfo? El que tu padre envió para que te sirviera mientras estabas en Hogwarts.- dijo como siempre de metiche Blaise.

Si- se limitó a contestar Draco mientras se sacaba de encima a Pansy. Y miraba con repugnancia al elfo.

Disculpe que lo moleste señor Draco Malfoy, pero Arius necesita decirle algo.- dijo el elfo sin mirar por miedo al joven Malfoy.

Adelántense ya los alcanzo.- les dijo a su sequito que lo obedeció sin protestar. Ya cuando se habían alejado Draco le habló al elfo.- ¿Qué demonios es tan importante como para que me interrumpas cuando estoy con mis amigos?- le preguntó molesto.

Lo siento Señor Draco Malfoy lo que sucede es que hice lo que usted me envió a hacer.- le dijo el elfo asustado.

Y para eso me interrumpes- le dijo aun mas molesto.

No Señor, lo que pasa es que la Señorita que usted me dijo que no dijera su nombre me dijo que le diera un mensaje.- continuo el elfo que estaba tan nervioso que casi ya le salían lágrimas.

¿Ah si que dijo?- preguntó ahora con interés el rubio.

Dijo que le diera las gracias de su parte y que le entregara esto.- dijo el elfo mientras sacaba de los harapos que llevaba puesto la cinta que Luna le había dado y se la daba al rubio quien la tomo algo sorprendido.

¿Pero no le dijiste quien era verdad?- cuestionó amenazadora mente.

Claro que no señor, el señor le dijo a Arius que no dijera nada y Arius no dijo nada.- le contestó algo ofendido el elfo.

Esta bien Arius. Puedes retirarte.- le ordenó el chico y el elfo desapareció al momento.

El rubio sostuvo un momento en sus manos la cinta y la observó. No pudo evitar pensar que en realidad Luna era bastante rara, pero el detalle le pareció bien. Recordó haber ordenado esa mañana a su elfo que le llevara el desayuno a Luna y también le ordenó que no le dijera quien lo había hecho, ahí salía a relucir su orgullo siempre presente y en ocasiones algo dañino. Miro a todos lados y luego se guardó la cinta en el bolsillo de la túnica. Inesperadamente su día había mejorado algo. Así continuó su camino al invernadero.

Luna bajó tranquilamente, Orión al igual que ella miraba a todas parte disfrutando del momento que vivían como siempre acostumbraba a hacer la chica, vivir cada momento de su vida como si fuera el ultimo, por que llegaría el momento que lo sería. Muchos estudiantes la miraban extrañados por que la chica andará en ropa que no fuera el uniforme un día de clases, otros era por su extraña mascota. Pero la chica como siempre se limitaba a no hacer caso. Llegó a un perfecto lugar frente al lago donde decidió tomar asiento en el césped, soltó a Orión para que correteara y jugara un poco. Luego sacó su MS y le dio dos toques con su varita y al momento la música se comenzó a escuchar. La chica posó su cabeza en el césped y cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la fría brisa que daba indicios de comienzos de invierno.

¿Solecito que haces aquí tan solita?.- escuchó una voz decirle la chica, quien se incorporó rápidamente.

Nick, Hola.- le dijo Luna mientras miraba un poco hacia arriba para ver al chico que acababa de llegar.

Luni, ¿no debes estar descansando?- le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

Esto es descanso para mi Nick, no estar encerrada en la torre eso para mi es horrible, me gusta estar libre.- le dijo la chica otorgándole una sincera sonrisa al chico.

Bueno te comprendo ¿ y como te sientes?- le preguntó el chico.

Pues me siento mejor.- se limitó a contestar Luna.-¿Oye pero no se supone que estas en clase?- le preguntó curiosa la chica.

Bueno si, se supone que estoy en herbología pero fue que me aburrí y desde allí te vi llegar aquí y decidí darte una visita con la excusa de que tenía que ir al baño.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa encantadora en los labios mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

¡¡Ay Nick eres un caso!!- le dijo la rubia riendo por las ocurrencias del chico ya que era verdad desde allí se veía el invernadero con claridad.- Nick sabes, te quería agradecer y a la vez disculparme contigo por haberte hecho pasar ese mal rato de tener que entrar con migo en brazos, me imagino que tienes que haber sido el centro de burla de todos tus compañeros gracias a mi.- le dijo la chica con vergüenza sin mirarlo a la cara.

Luna Lovegood quiero que me escuches y me escuches bien. Nunca...pero jamas quiero que digas que eres una vergüenza para mi. Al contrario a ti te tengo un cariño demasiado grande y verte allí, tirada tan frágil y tan débil sabiendo yo lo fuerte que eres me partió el alma. Y a mi no me importa lo que digan los demás o lo que piensen eso me tiene sin cuidado a mi me importa lo que te pasa a ti y si te tuviera que volver a tomar en brazo lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Por que te has convertido en una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida. Y lo que diga nadie podrá cambiar eso mi pequeño sol mañanero.- le dijo el chico tomando la barbilla de la chica y mirándola directo a los ojos sin pestaña, Luna pudo ver la sinceridad en los ojos del chico, pero pudo también ver algo mas que no pudo descifrar.

Mil gracias por eso Nick.- le dijo la chica. El chico como acto reflejo la abrazó con fuerza y ella correspondió el abrazo con el mismo énfasis. Luego depositó un beso en la frente de la chica.- Nick ahora te tienes que ir a tu clases no quiero que te castiguen o le quiten puntos a tu casa por mi culpa.- le dijo la chica.

Bueno esta bien me voy, pero no quiero hacerlo, por mi me quedaría contigo aquí todo lo que resta de tarde- le dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pies.

Pero tienes que irte, así que nos vemos luego Nick.- le dijo la chica mientras se despedía del chico con un gesto de mano.

Adiós Luna.- dijo el chico y se dio la vuelta.- Sabes ese día descubrí que eres un ángel.- le dijo el chico sin voltear y dejando muy desconcertada con eso a Luna.

Nick caminó rumbo a su salón de Herbología y entró. Todo el mundo lo miraba extraño. Como casi siempre pasaba ya que el no era muy querido en su casa. se le perdió el camino al baño?- preguntó mordazmente la profesora Sprout.

Si Profesora es que cuando uno es nuevo se le hace difícil aprender todos los caminos y mas en Hogwarts que es un colegio tan grande.- mintió el chico y sus compañeros rieron por lo bajo. La profesora lo miró reprobatoramiente pero continuó con la clase. El chico tomó asiento justo enfrente de donde se sentaba Draco Malfoy y sus secuaces.

Coldstein no sabíamos que te gustaban las desequilibradas mentales.- se escucho decir bajito al chico que estaba a su lado.

Si te vimos bastante acaramelados con la Lovegood ¿Qué ya son novios?- se escuchó decir una voz esta vez a la espalda del chico.

¿Qué? Celoso Malfoy.- dijo el chico por lo bajo pero sin mirarlo.

¿Pero que te crees tu Coldstein? Chicas mejores que esa me puedo conseguir- dijo muy a la defensiva Malfoy viéndose algo descubierto.

Sabes, eres un completo Idiota, incapaz de conseguir que una chica así se enamore realmente de ti, te crees muy popular y muy sex symbol pero yo sé en realidad cual es tu interés en la vida, pero desde ahora te digo no lo conseguirás nunca.- le dijo Nick esta vez volteándose y mirando desafiante mente a los ojos al rubio.

Así a ver quien es el idiota.- dijo Draco muy molesto y con su voz llena de ira contenida y en un impulso, sin poder evitarlo se le fue encima a Nick, quien respondió de la misma violenta manera.

Los chicos se enfrascaron en una violenta pelea a puros golpes, en ese momento ambos se olvidaron de la existencia de la magia. Lo único que querían era golpearse, hacerse daño el uno al otro. Los estudiantes gritaban eufóricamente mientras ambos chicos tumbaban sillas, mesas y plantas en su camino con sus cuerpos. Draco le atinó un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula a Nick que lo hizo expulsar sangre por la boca, pero el no se quedó atrás y le atinó uno en el ojo al rubio que se lo hinchó de sobremanera. En sus planes no estaba dejar de golpearse hasta que con histeria la profesora se interpuso entre los dos.

ESTO NO ES MANERA DE COMPORTARSE ENTRE HUMANOS Y MENOS ENTRE MAGOS, ASÍ SOLO SE COMPORTAN LOS ANIMALES. Y SR.MALFOY ME HACEN EL FAVOR AHORA!!!! Y ME ACOMPAÑAN A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR.- Gritó muy molesta la profesora. Ambos chicos no refutaron y la siguieron mientras se lanzaban miradas de odio el uno al otro. Aquello no se quedaría así.

¿Les gustó? Eso espero. Pueden creerlo a Nick tan apasible y nuestro fino Draco Malfoy callendose a trompadas y por celos jaja. Espero sus reviews. Besos.


	21. Capítulo 21 Buscando el perfecto

Titulo: Una inadapatada social o un Angel de luz ¿Qué soy Hola disculpen mil por la tardanza. Estudios de Medicina mezclados con trabajo indeseosos es sinonimo de muy corta de tiempo jaja. En compensación les trigo un capi bastante largo y donde ya se empieza a ver todos los indicios de lo que será el esperado baile de la brujas. Espero disfruten de el capi y quiero que sepan que estoy muy contenta con la buena acogida de la historia por que a pesar de ser una pareja poco común está gustando. Gracias mil en serio. Bueno los dejo leer.

**Capítulo 21- En busca del perfecto**

Luna miraba hacía el lago y jugaba con Orión simultaneamente. Inconscientemente dirigió su mirada hacia el área en que se encontraba el invernadero y vio como de el salían la profesora de herboogía muy enojada seguida muy de cerca por dos chicos uno pelinegro y uno rubio y cabe destacar que ambos llevaban muy mala cara. La rubia conocía muy bien a aquellos chicos y sabía que si iban siguiendo a la profesora por nada bueno sería. No quiso entrometerse, el pelinegro le dirigió una mirada desde la lejanía y le guiñó un ojo pero la chica aunque estaba un poco a distancia no pudo evitar notar que Nick tenía un hilo de sangre corriéndole por en la comisura de el labio. La rubia se preocupó mucho y sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pies, tomó a Orión y emprendió camino al interior del castillo.

La profesora Sprout se dirigió hacia la oficina de el jefe de casa de los Slytherins. Tocó dos veces la puerta.

- Pase- se escuchó una voz fría contestar desde el interior.

- Disculpe Profesor Snape. Es que vengo a comentarle una situación que tuve con dos de sus estudiantes en mi clase. Estos dos jóvenes sin razón aparente se comenzaron a golpear de forma violenta, destruyendo parte de mi invernadero. Ya que usted es el encargado de su casa pues creo que es el indicado para resolverlo- dijo aun agitada por la molestia la profesora.

- Si, Profesora. No se preocupe me encargare de que estos dos jóvenes cumplan un castigo y corran con la reparación de lo que fue dañado.- le dijo el profesor mirando a sus dos estudiantes através de una cortina de grasiento cabello.

- Eso espero Severus, ahora si me disculpa tengo una clase que continuar.- dijo Sprout y sin decir mas salió de el aula con paso fuerte.

Todos escucharon los pasos de la profesora alejarse de la entrada. Snape miró a sus dos alumnos con cara severa.

- No se cuales sean sus diferencias y no me importa. Lo que me importa es mantener la integridad y las apariencias de los Slytherins y hoy ustedes dos la han puesto por el piso con esa pobre y estúpida demostración de bárbara fuerza bruta. Sepan que tendrán que cumplir un castigo, pero no estoy ahora de ánimos para impartir castigos, tengo demasiado trabajo como para ahora tener que lidiar también con sus idioteces. De Coldstain no me extraña pero de ti Draco me has decepcionado. -Dijo mirando al rubio que aun respiraba agitado- Sepan que son menos veinte puntos para Slytherin. Ahora lárguense de aquí y sepan que los tendré vigilados. – dijo el profesor contundentemente y los jóvenes no dijeron nada solo se limitaron a salir de allí lo mas pronto que pudieron.

Ya cuando habían subido de las mazmorras y se encontraban en el pasillo principal Malfoy habló.

- Coldstain ni pienses que esto se va a quedar así- le dijo mientras lo miraba desafiante, bueno al menos lo que podía con su ojo hinchado.

- Mira Malfoy, el que comenzó la pelea fuiste tu, solo por que te dije una verdad que hirió tu ego. Me importa un bledo en realidad si se queda así o no. Yo a ti no te tengo miedo y mucho menos el respeto que te tienen todos en este colegio como si fueras un dios, para mi no eres nada solo una roca en el camino a la que puedo patear cuando quiera. Yo se quien eres tu, pero tu no sabes quien soy y de lo que soy capaz. Así que por tu bien no te metas con migo. – le dijo el pelinegro sin contemplaciones y luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar perdiéndose en el pasillo, dejando a Malfoy incrédulo con lo que acababa de oír y mas aun por que no había respondido nada.

Luna caminó por los pasillos buscando a Nick. Pero no tuvo que hacerlo mucho ya que mientras miraba sintió que alguien la levantaba por la espalda.

- ¡¡Ay!!- gritó la chica por el susto.- Pero al momento sintió que la bajaron.- ¿Nick que paso? ¿Por qué sangras?- le pregunto la chica al voltearse y ver que el guapo pelinegro todavía sangraba un poco.

- No fue nada fue una tonta riña, solo eso no te preocupes.- dijo el restándole importancia al asunto.

- Pues claro que me preocupo mira como tienes el labio hinchado Nick, vamos a la enfermería para que te curen ese labio.- le dijo la chica.

- No Luna, odio las enfermerías. Por que mejor no me curas tu si tanto te preocupa.- le dijo el chico dándole una sonrisa derrite chicas.

- Nick, por que yo no soy enfermera, apenas soy una estudiante.- le dijo ella sonriéndole al chico.

- Bueno pues yo te proclamo mi enfermera. Anda Luna yo se que tienes que saber algo para curar una herida tan simple como esta.- la intentaba convencer el chico.

- Ay!! Nick tu si que eres todo un caso. – le dijo ella riendo de las ocurrencias del pelinegro.- Bueno necesito unas gasas, algo de agua con sal y una pócima que tengo en mi habitación. ¿Me das un momento en lo que lo busco?- Le preguntó ella.

- Claro si quieres te acompaño a la entrada, de tu sala común.- se ofreció como siempre muy caballeroso el chico.

- Esta bien vamos.- le dijo ella y le tendió la mano la cual él con mucho gusto agarró.

Llegaron hasta la entrada de la sala común. La chica entró y el chico se recostó de la pared que estaba frente al cuadro de entrada. Pero la voz de una chica lo exaltó un poco ya que le gritó de manera inesperada.

- ¿Hermano pero quien te hizo eso que no fui yo?- le preguntó Narcí que se disponía entrar a la sala común cuando vió a su hermano todo mal herido.

- Hola Narci, fue el idiota de Malfoy.- le dijo él mientras se acercaba para hablar con su hermana.

- ¿Pero por qué?- le preguntó la chica mientras miraba la herida de su hermano.

- Fue por que le dije una verdad muy crudamente en la cara- le contestó el pelinegro.

- ¿No fue lo de Luna verdad?- le preguntó ella algo preocupada.

- Bueno No... exactamente.- le contestó algo avergonzado.

- Eres un tonto se supone que tu no sabes nada.- le dijo mientras le golpeaba el hombro.

- Eso no es lo peor hermana, lo peor es que casi se me sale decirle quien soy.- le dijo él aun mas preocupado.

- ¿Pero no lo dijiste verdad?- le preguntó la chica con asombro.

- No, claro que no. No soy tan idiota.- le respondió rápidamente.

- Si Nick, por que si se descubre quienes somos en realidad, estamos perdidos y no podremos lograr nuestro cometido principal.- le dijo la pelinegra con cara severa a su hermano.

- Lo se Narci, esto no se va a volver a repetir, no pondré en riesgo nuestro plan por involucrar mis sentimientos.- le dijo el chico bajando la mirada.

- Nick, no te puedes enamorar de Luna, sabes que ella es nuestro trabajo, nuestra razón de estar aquí, no puede ser mas que eso.- le dijo la chica en tono algo triste mientras ponía su mano en el hombro derecho de el chico.

- Narci esta bien, ya no me lo repitas mas lo sé y en su momento sabré que hacer.- dijo el mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a Luna salir por el retrato con cara risueña con todos los instrumentos para la curación.

- Hola Narci, ay chicos no le había agradecido por el desayuno de hoy gracias son lo maximo.- le dijo ella mientras le daba un abrazo a ambos hermanos que fue bien correspondido. – Bueno Nick, ven siéntate en ese banco que está ahí.- le dijo señalando un banquito de ladrillos que estaba ubicado muy cerca de donde se encontraban.

El chico obedeció a la rubia quien en cuanto estuvo al frente de él puso manos a la obra. Tomo la toalla y con sumo cuidado limpió la sangre de la cara del chico. Luego hizo que tomara la pócima que ella misma había preparado cuando se había partido una muela al caerse mientras saltaba en su casa y que había resultado ser muy efectiva. La boca de el chico se reparó al instante. Luego hizo que se enjuagara la boca con agua y sal y no pudo evitar reírse ante la cara de asco que puso Narci al escucharlo hacer las burbujas en la boca y de la cara de mal sabor del chico cuando se la sacó de el interior. Luego al finalizar le depositó un beso en la mejilla como hacen las madres cuando te das un golpe.

- Luna gracias. Ves que fue buena idea que fueras mi enfermera.- le dijo el chico a la rubia mientras le daba un abrazo en agradecimiento.

- No fue nada Nick, ahora evita estar peleándote por ahí, mira que ya te estas pareciendo a Narci.- le dijo la chica sonriendo y llevándose una mala mirada por parte de su amiga.

- Esta bien, oigan vamos a tomar el almuerzo- le dijo el chico y las chicas aceptaron con gusto.

Los tres chicos bajaron al gran comedor y al entrar lo hicieron de forma poco común, ya que Narci estaba a un lado de Nick con su brazo entrelazado al de él como una doncella y Luna al otro de la misma manera. Se ganaron la mirada de muchos estudiantes del gran comedor, pero a ellos eso poco les importó. Así él las llevó hasta su mesa y luego se retiró hasta la de las serpientes donde lo recibieron en un ambiente de bastante tensión y antipatía. Cosa que a él poco le importaba.

- Luna, sabes mañana es la primera salida para Hogsmade y estaba pensando no lo se, talvez podríamos comprar los vestidos para el baile. Por que no se si lo recuerdas pero es en una semana y todavía no tenemos nada.- le dijo Narci a la rubia mientras se servía un vaso de sumo de naranja para acompañar su comida.

- Es que Narci, no tengo dinero, se supone que sería papá el que me lo daría y con lo que pasó ayer, pues las cosas entre él y yo no están muy bien que digamos.- le dijo la chica mientras revolvía con desgano la sopa de tomate que tenía frente a ella.

- Por eso no te preocupes, por que ayer cuando fui a la enfermería, tu padre me dio esto, me dijo que te lo entregara por que sabría que tu lo necesitarías.- le dijo la chica haciéndole entrega de una bolsita en cuero llena mas de la mitad de galeones.

- Gracias Narci- dijo la chica recibiendo la bolsita pero no sintiéndose mas feliz por eso ya que odiaba estar enojada con alguien y mas aun si ese alguien era tan importante como lo era su padre.

- No te pongas triste, piensa en que mañana te conseguiremos un hermoso vestido.- le dijo ella sonriéndole al la rubia para animarla.

- Bueno esta bien.- le dijo Luna sonriendole levemente.

Las chicas terminaron de tomar su almuerzo. Narci se fue a su aula de Aritmancia. Y Luna como no tenía que hacer y tampoco tenía ningun tipo de animo para encerrarse en su cuarto pues decidió ir a el lugar que consideraba su refugio personal, el aula de practica. Cuando entró no pudo evitar que su corazón se oprimiera al ver la pared pintada totalmente de aquel tan sombrio negro. Por su mejilla corrió una leve lagrima la cual ella secó al momento, se había prometido ser fuerte y así sería.

Luna quizó rememorar el encuentro de la noche anterior, el encuentro con su magia negra. Cerró sus ojos y los recuerdos vinieron claros como el agua. Sintió cada una de las cosas que había sentido en ese momento, como todas esas cosas volvian a su mente como una mala pelicula, una de horror. En ese preciso momento sintió como una energía sumamente fuerte comenzaba a emerger de ella justo como había pasado la noche anterior.Decidió que no era momentos de temores, asi repitió sus actos anteriores, comenzó a canalizarla, a concentrarla en cierta parte de su cuerpo, esta era en sus manos. Así las juntó ambas y vio como aquella esfera negra se formaba aunque esta vez era mas grande. Separó sus manos y la esfera desapareció, pero aun sentía el deseo de liberar aquella energía. Con gran agilidad y presición extendió su mano y levitó simultáneamente siete sillas. Luego con su otra mano hizo como que las apretaba e increíblemente las sillas se hicieron añicos en el aire.Luego de haberlas destruido y de que todo el lugar estuviera lleno de astillas de madera flotantes, con rapidez movió su mano y en un segundo las reconstruyó, quedando como antes, no parecía que una fuerza sobrenatural canalizada por una adolescentes las acababa de hacer añicos. Estoasustó a la rubia, el alcance de aquellos poderes la asustaban, pero mas aun la asustaba la idea de que comenzara a gustarle utilizarlos. Decidió detenerse, puso en su mente como siempre momentos bonitos, en esta ocasión vino el momento en el que bailaba con Narci y Nick frente al lago. Sintió como su fuerza negativa iba descendiendo. Pero los latidos de su corazón iban en aumento, el cansancio como siempre se apoderó de ella, pero ella esta vez no se lo permitió. Calló de rodillas en el suelo, mareada totalmente. Pero resistió para no desmallarse, y no lo hizo. Simplemente se volvió a poner en pie, aunque temblando por las mezclas de emociones que en ese momento experimentaba su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué me está pasando?- preguntó al aire mientras se miraba las manos con incredulidad.

- ¿Hablando sola como siempre Lovegood?- preguntó una voz a la espalda de la rubia que la hizo sobresaltarse.

- Malfoy, me asustaste.- dijo la chica muy impresionada mirando al chico que estaba recostado de la puerta de el aula, con su peso apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, su cabello rubio un poco despeinado y sus ojos mercurio mirándola profundamente. Sin un solo rastro de el morado que Nick le había dejado en el ojo.- ¿Deseas algo?- le pregunto ella aunque no pudo evitar que su tono sonara algo resentido.

- Solo venía a traerte, esto.- le dijo él mientras le acercaba un pergamino a la chica que instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el caminó hacia ella, aun tenía los recuerdos de su ultimo encuentro muy frescos en la mente.

- Lovegood, No te haré daño, solo vengo a traerte los apuntes de pociones, por que no se si lo recuerdas pero sigues siendo mi pareja- le dijo el chico aunque inevitablemente su voz sonaba decepcionada, la chica le temía y estaba en todo su derecho según él.

- Sé que no me haras daño Malfoy ...es solo que no se que me está pasando.- le dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta, para no mirar el chico todavía estaba enojada con él. Estaba confundida y algo asustada, no era persona de guardan rencores contra nadie. Y no sentía rencor hacia Malfoy era mas resentimiento.

- Lovegood... este... no se como decir esto que voy a decir...siendo Malfoy a fin de cuentas pues es algo que no acostumbro a hacer pero dadas la circunstancias... pues te quería pedir una disculpa por lo que sucedió la última vez que nos vimos.- Dijo con mucho trabajo el chico solo contemplando la espalda de la chica.Sin que ella lo mirara disculparse se le hacía mas sencillo.- Estaba enojado, molesto y algo ebrio.pero eso no justifica que...- el chico pretendía continuar pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Luna.

- Esta bien. Olvídalo.- le dijo ella aun sin voltear a verlo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó él mientras ponía inconscientemente una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella.

- En realidad No.- se limitó a contestarle la chica y luego sin decir nada mas se volteo, tomo sus cosas y se fue. Solo salió de allí, pero mientras lo hacía Draco notó que por sus mejillas surcaban dos lágrimas cristalinas. Ahora si estaba desconcertado.

Un sol mañanero perfecto iluminaba la habitación de las chicas Ravenclaw. Las chicas iban de un lado para otro poniéndose y quitándose piezas de ropa. Luna se había levantado muy temprano, por lo que ya estaba lista. Pero Narci aun no lo estaba. Se cepillaba su larga melena negra ante su tocador. Ese día llevaba unos jeans azules bastante ajustados, una camisa negra con un corte en V en la parte delantera y unas botitas de poco tacón negras también. Luna era su contraste ya que vestía un suéter rosa pálido, con unos pantalones a las rodillas azules y unas zapatillas rosa. También llevaba un bolso bastante grande de color verde menta y sus ya famosos accesorios. Su cabello suelto de manera bastante rebelde decorado con una diadema pequeña de color blanco.

Luna, solecito, no es por criticar pero hoy tienes tantos colores encima que pareces una cartilla de colores de las que usan los muggle para escoger los colores que les darán a sus casas. – le dijo Narci a su amiga mirándola desde el espejo en el cual se miraba para ponerse un poco de rimel en sus ya de por si largas pestañas.

- Ay, pero si así me gusta.- le dijo la rubia mientras se miraba de arriba abajo, era cierto que no era la combinación perfecta pero a ella le agradaba como se veía para ella eso era mas que suficiente.

- Bueno esta bien. Pero bajemos que no hay tiempo que perder ya están pasando la lista de quien sale y quien no.- le dijo ella dándose una ultima mirada en el espejo y luego saliendo de la habitación seguida muy de cerca por Luna.

Las chicas caminaban en la multitud que se dirigía a la entrada principal de el castillo. Ya cuando casi llegaban a la entrada una voz llamó a sus espaldas.

- Luna, Narci.- dijo la chica pelirroja que se acercaba con gran rapidez.

- Hola Ginny- dijo Narci.

- Chicas como veo van para Hogsmade así que quería preguntarles ¿si querían venir con nosotros?.- le preguntó Ginny mientras señalaba a los demas que les saludaban desde la escalera principal mientras decendían. Entre ellos estaba Hermione,seguida por Ron y Harry. Tambien con ellos Neville.

- Si esta bien ¿quieres Luna?- le preguntó a la rubia.

- Claro.- dijo ella y ambas se dirigieron a donde estaban los demas.

Luego de saludarse todos partieron hacia Hogsmade. Casi nadie lo había notado pero en todo el camino Luna no había dicho nada. Su mente parecía vagar entre la naturaleza y su extraño sentimientos ese día.

- ¿Oye Narci y donde esta Nick?- le preguntó Hermione a la pelinegra.

- Nick se quedó, no le gusta mucho ir de compras y ademas tenía que estudiar por que mañana tiene examén de Runas Antiguas.- le informó.

- ¿De verdad? por lo menos es estudioso, no como otros de nuestro año.- le dijo la castaña mientras miraba de reojo a Ron que no se dio por aludido. Todas las chicas rieron por el comentario.

- Hoy vamos a Zonko y a Honeydukes. ¡Ah! y tambien vamos a la tienda de mis hermanos por que nesecito conseguir unos articulos, para utilizarlos en unos idiotas de Ravenclaw que...- decía con cara algo sadica el pelirrojo cuando lo interumpieron.

- ¡Ron!-le gritó Hermione enojada.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó con cara inocente.

- ¿Cómo que Qué?. Eres prefecto, tienes que dar el ejemplo no imitar la mala conducta.- le dijo la chica cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirandolo con una ceja enarcada.

- Hermione, es que aveces hay unos cuantos en mi casa que se lo merecen- salió en defensa de el pelirrojo Narci. Todos rieron mientras Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Luna estas bien?- le preguntó Ginny viendo como la chica parecía estar en otro mundo.

- Eh!! Si...si no te preocupes.- le contestó dandole una sonrisa.

- ¿Segura?- insistió la pelirroja, era normal ver a Luna en otro mundo pero ese día se veía perdida en serio como si tuviera una gran preocupación.

- Bueno es que me siento un poco cansada.- le dijo la rubia mientras daba un saltito para brincar un troco que se encontraba en su camino.

- Luna tienes que cuidarte. Mira que nos tienes preocupados con eso de los desgastes fisicos.- dijo esta vez Harry que se encontraba solo un paso atrás de las chicas.

- Ay!! Harry casi lo había olvidado, gracias por tu preocupación y por haberme enviado a Dobby, eres un gran amigo.- Le dijo mientras se detenía en seco y le daba un abrazo espontaneo al chico que se lo devolvió con cariño ya quería a Luna como una hermana menor.

- No hay de de que. Pero tienes que cuidarte.- le dijo el chico mientras le despeinaba con cariño el cabello ya de por sí despeinado.

- Harry ahora me despeinaste.- dijo la chica en tono serio y luego se echó a reir al ver la expresión de Harry que en sus ojos se veía que decía "eso no es posible". - ¿Oye Harry y ya le pediste a Ginny que fuera contigo al baile?- preguntó frente a la pelirroja como si nada. Viendo como la cara de el pelinegro cambiaba a un tono rojo instantaneamente.

- Este...no...Luna no le había dicho nada.- dijo muy colorado Harry mirando a la rubia de forma asuatada.

- ¿Qué querias pedirme que Harry?- preguntó Ginny con una gran sonrisa en los labios voltendo a ver al pelinegro que se sentía muy sonrojado y lo estaba.

- Bueno Gin... es que como... bueno como no tengo pareja para el baile quería saber si...¿si vedrias con migo?.- le dijo mientras miraba al suelo con gran interes.

- Pues claro Harry.- le dijo ella con alegría poco disimulada y el chico levantó con evidente emoción la cabeza para mirar a la sonriente Ginny y luego a Luna que lo miraba con cara de "Yo no fui" y luego le guiñó un ojo al chico que no pudo evitar sonreirle. Ella lo había hecho de nuevo.

- Bueno, voy a ver que hace Ron.- dijo aun muy nervioso Harry y dio unos pasos mas adelante hacia donde se encontraban Ron, Narci y Hermione hablando muy animadamente.

- Gracias Luna, si no lo hubieses hecho así, se que nunca me lo hubiera pedido.- le dijo Ginny con emoción a Luna dandole un pequeño abrazo.

- No hay de que Gin- le dijo ella que ya estaba algo mas animada.

Las chicas luego de eso se unieron al resto de el grupo y siguieron su desenso hacia Hogsmade. Al llegar allí comenzó la controversia.

- Vamos a Liesty and Rose- dijo con emoción Ginny mirando a los demas.

- No, vamos a Sonko- dijo Ron

- Ron, Ginny tiene razón debemos ir Liesty and Rose pues tenemos que conseguir un vestido para la fiesta.- dijo Hermione confrontando a Ron.

- Hermione yo no uso vestido y creo que Harry tampoco ¿O me equivoco Harry?- dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba con una mirada perspicaz al pelinegro que negó muy marcadamente con la cabeza.- me lo imaginaba así que yo voy a Zonko y Harry viene con migo. Si ustedes desean vayan y compren todas las cosas que necesiten y después nos alcanzan.- le dijo Ron recibiendo muy mala cara por parte de las chicas que terminaron accediendo. Así que Harry y Ron tomaron por un camino y ellas por el otro.

- Este hermano mío es tan pesado en ocasiones. Además ellos también se tienen que comprar sus trajes para esa noche, a menos que él piense usar la horrorosa túnica de gala que utilizó en el baile de cuarto que eso para mi es inadmisible.- dijo Ginny en cuanto a su hermano mayor.

- No, Gin, no creo que use esa por que de verdad que si la usa con migo que no cuente como pareja- dijo en tono de broma Hermione y las demás chicas rieron.

Todas entraron a una tienda que a la vista era muy colorida.En el exterior estaba pintada de un rosa oscuro y detalles en rosa claro. Habían muchos vestidos en el aparador que daba al exterior, los vetidos eran modelados por unos tipos de maniquíes que se movían como si modelaran. En la parte superior de la tienda había un gran cartel que decía: "Liesty and Rose donde encontraras el vestido para cualquier ocasión" . La chicas entraron muy emocionadas y se comenzaron a desplazar por toda la tienda, moviendo anaqueles y buscando entre la gran cantidad de vestidos que allí se encontraban. Luna estaba un poco cohibida, aquel no era su ambiente. Hubiera preferido mil veces haberse ido con Harry y Ron. Que estar allí en todo el frenesí de chicas emocionadas por escoger el vestido perfecto. De pronto Luna fue hacia una esquina buscó detrás de una gran cantidad de vestidos y en lo ultimo de la estantería encontró el que para ella era el vestido perfecto. Lo sacó con emoción por primera vez en el día y lo contempló a su vista era hermoso. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en lo labios. Estaba tan concentrada mirando el vestido que no escuchó que alguien se acercaba.

- Buenas tardes Señorita ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?- le preguntó una mujer de baja estatura, rechoncha, con un cabello de color rojo anaranjado peinado en un estrambótico moño alto, vestida con un corsés muy apretado de color vino y unos pantalones igual de apretados que el corsé. Estaba extremada mente maquillada y su pómulos resaltados grandemente por un colorete muy rojo.

- Si..hola...Quiero este vestido- le dijo Luna mostrándole el vestido a la mujer que le sonreía de manera amable entre toda la capa de maquillaje que poseía.

- Sabes creo que eres a la primera chica que le gusta ese vestido, y aunque no lo creas ese vestido es muy especial. Es uno de los pocos de aquí que fue diseñado por Rose y yo.- le dijo con emoción la mujer.

- Yo asumo que usted es Liesty- le dijo Luna sonriendo.

- Estas en lo correcto pequeña. Lo que sucede es que Rose y yo traemos cada una las modas diferentes a la tienda. Pero en ocasiones se nos prende el bombillo y decidimos que es hora de hacer una obra de arte juntas. Y en una de esas ocasiones salió el vestido que tienes en tus manos. Pero ese en particular es especial por que está hecho con mucha magia en cuanto te lo pongas lo notarás. Nunca se lo mostraba a nadie por que el que lo encontrara y lo admirara en serio esa es la persona que realmente se lo merecía. Y tu cariño tienes cara de que si lo mereces.- le dijo la señora mientras tomaba el vestido en las manos y lo llevaba al mostrador principal de la tienda. Luna la siguió entre emocionada y curiosa.

- Muchas gracias ¿Y no me lo tengo que probar?- le preguntó la rubia.

- No querida el vestido es mágico se ajusta a cualquier tipo de cuerpo, Que no luzca como bruja no quiere decir que no lo sea.- le dijo en forma de broma la mujer mientras ponía el vestido en una caja. - ¿Oye y ya tienes zapatos?- le preguntó.

- No, en realidad no tengo nada.- admitió la rubia.

- Yo tengo los perfectos para ti. Rose, por favor tráeme los zapatos que teníamos reservados para el vestido Lunar.- le dijo la mujer a otra que estaba metida dentro de un gran almacén buscando algo.

- Disculpe ¿Cómo le llamó al vestido?- le preguntó incrédula la rubia.

- Lunar... Es que lo hicimos una noche de Luna y como nos gustó tanto pues le pusimos el vetido Lunar.- rió la mujer.

- Sabes no sé si es coincidencia o que. Pero mi nombre es Luna.- le dijo emocionada la chica.

- Pequeña nada es coincidencia en esta vida. Si encontraste el vestido es por que simplemente era el tuyo.- le dijo la mujer mirando a la rubia que estaba muy contenta de haber encontrado aquel vestido.

- ¿Vendiste a Lunar?- le preguntó una mujer de gran tamaño y cuerpo extremadamente esbelto que llegaba a ser esquelético, de largo cabello negro y sin gota de maquillaje en su rostro, con unos finos espejuelos que dejaba reposar en la punta de su larga nariz.

- Si esta chica aquí presente lo compró.- dijo la mujer mas baja señalando a Luna.

- Hola soy Rose. De verdad que hiciste una gran elección. Y estos son los zapatos que van con el vestido.- le dijo abriendo una caja de madera que tenía en sus manos.

- Son hermosos.- dijo Luna mientras pasaba la yemas de su dedos por los elaborados zapatos.

- Que bueno que te gusten. Bueno te los empacaré y los enviaré junto con el vestido vía lechuza temprano en la mañana el día de el baile.- le dijo Liesty mientras anotaba todo en un largo pergamino.

- Bueno pues muchas gracias. Quiero decirles que el día de el baile luciré su vestido con todo el honor que se merece y mas aun por que se el empeño que pusieron en él.- les dijo Luna a las mujeres que parecían una especie de diez ya que una era muy alta y la otra muy baja. Sus estilos muy diferentes, Luna comprendió por que solo creaban cosas junta muy pocas veces. Tenían estilos muy diferentes.

- Que lo disfrutes, Luna.- le dijo Liesty dándole una sonrisa complacida al igual que Rose.

La chica caminó por la tienda en busca de sus amigas. A quien primero encontró fue a Narci que tenía como siete vestidos diferentes sobre su brazo derecho.

- Luna ¿Ya conseguiste vestido?- le preguntó a su amiga.

- Si- le contestó sonriente la rubia.

- Que suerte yo todavía nada. Y Ginny y Hermione corren con mi misma suerte. Ya Ginny se ha probado como diez vestidos, y dice que ninguno le combina con su cabello. Y Hermione pues sabes lo perfeccionista que es.- le dijo Narci con cara de agobio.

- Bueno, pues como a ustedes todavía les falta un buen tiempo aquí. Yo voy a ir con los chicos a Sonko.- le informó Luna a su amiga.

- Bueno esta bien. Nos vemos luego entonces.- se despidió la pelinegra y Luna salió de allí rumbo a la tienda de bromas donde se encontraban sus amigos.

**¿Les gustó? Bueno eso espero. Ya se que alguna de ustedes aman a Nick otras lo detestan y eso me gusta por que sé que mis personajes les llegan. Y tambien sé que en este capítulo se plantearon unas dudas, pero ya verán que se van a aclarar, no les puedo prometer que será muy pronto, ya queantes de que eso se sepa faltan unos cuantos sucesos pero se sabrá. Besos gigantes y abrazos para todos.**


	22. Capítulo 22 Dulce y amargo encuentro

Titulo: Una inadapatada social o un Angel de luz ¿Qué soy Hola!! Gracias mil por los reviews del capi anterior me encantan que compartan con migo lo que les gusta de los capítulos y sus dudas. De verdad que soy bien pro lectores y me encanta mantener un contacto directo con ustedes. Saben me ha causado mucha gracia las opiniones compartidas acerca de Nick jaja es una de las cosas que mas disfruto leer como unas lo aman y otras lo detestan jaja, ya pronto tendré que hacerle una agenda personal al chico. Bueno regresando al capi, este sé que quizás lo disfruten aunque sea solo unos segundos, no es muy largo debo admitir, pero prometo actualizar muy pronto. Espero disfruten el capi.

**Capitulo 22- Dulce y amargo encuentro**

Luna caminaba distraída por las calles de Hogsmade. Mirando en los aparadores, contemplando las cosas nuevas y bonitas que había en ellos. Cuando pasó por uno de ellos se detuvo al divisar una cabellera pelirroja y una pelinegra dentro de una de las tiendas. Entró en ella.

Hola chicos ¿Se divierten?- le preguntó al par de chicos que miraba los anaqueles.

Luna ¿Y las demás?- preguntó Ron al extrañarse de ver solo a la rubia sin el sequito de chicas.

Están todavía escogiendo su vestidos.- le dijo Luna como única respuestas mientras tomaba una pequeña pelotita viscosa que había en una canasta.

Mujeres.- fue lo único que contestó el pelirrojo mientras daba un bufido.

¿Qué es esto?- preguntó la rubia al ver que sus manos se tornaban de el mismo tono de rosa que tenía la bolita en sus manos.

Eso pequeña conejita es la bolita cambia color.- le dijo una voz a espalda de la chica, quien instintivamente volteó.

¿Siempre seré conejita no Fred?- le pregunto con una gran sonrisa la rubia al pelirrojo que tenía en frente en ese momento.

Bueno al menos lo seras hasta que tu patronus cambie de forma.- le contestó este mientras se acercaba a la chica y con su mano le revolcaba su ya por si enmarañada melena.

Y si cambia pues como quiera seguirás siendo conejita.- dijo esta vez otro pelirrojo que hizo aparición al lado de Fred.

Como tu digas Gorge.- dijo Luna sonriéndole al otro hermano Weasly que acababa de entrar en escena. – Me gusta mucho su tienda tiene cosas muy interesante como esto.- decía la chica mientras se pasaba la bolita de una mano a otra y le cambiaba el color según esta la tocaba.

Que bien que te guste Luna, pero créeme que tenemos cosa mas interesantes que esa.- le dijo Gorge mientras señalaba la pequeña cosa con la que Luna jugueteaba.

Si, conejita ven te mostraré el lugar que las chicas aman de nuestra tienda.- le dijo Fred mientras caminaba seguido por Luna y por los demás que las curiosidad era algo bastante marcado en todos.

Aquí es -dijo Gorge señalando un pasillo en el cual abundaban el color rosa y rojo.- Aquí podrás encontrar muchos tipos de pociones de belleza, o de amor como quieras.- le dijo con orgullo.

En realidad no soy muy dada a las cosa de belleza y el amor pues eso es algo natural en mi así que chicos gracias.- le dijo ella mientras los miraba algo divertida.

Pero da una ojeada, nada pierdes con mirar. Como por ejemplo esto.- le dijo mientras tomaba una pequeña botellita dorada de uno de los anaqueles que le quedaban a su derecha y se lo acercaba.

Luna miró un momento la poción. A leerla se quedó impactada. Era una la cual se le echaba una gotita en el jugo de el amor de tu vida y podías tener al la persona de tus sueños a tus pies por lo menos dos horas.

Chicos, saben esto es algo inescrupuloso.- le dijo la rubia, pero sin quitar la sonrisa mientras le regresaba la botella.

Si, pero efectivo.- le dijo el pelirrojo dándole una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.

Luna se disponía a salir de allí cuando vio algo en aquel pasillo que llamó su atención. Era una vitrina llena de joyas de mujer, pero lo que le llamó la atención a la rubia fue una en particular.

¿Chicos, que precio tiene ese broche de ahí?- les preguntó mientras veía fascinada a la vitrina.

LuniLuni esa es un broche mágico, cambia de tonos según lo uses y créeme que todos se fijaran en tu cabello por que encima de eso le hace algo especial.- le dijo Gorge mientras lo tomaba y se lo daba a la chica para que pudiera observarlo mejor.

Me encanta- decía mientras lo miraba fascinada.

Luna, si lo quieres es tuyo. Te lo regalaremos. Por haber sido una de las mas fervientes y encantadoras miembro de el ejercito Dumbledore.- le dijo Gorge en tono galante.

¿Oye y a mi que me vas a a obsequiar?- le preguntó Ron en tono interesado.

A ti ni las gracias, ya bastante hacemos por ti siendo tus hermanos.- le dijo Fred y todos rieron, todos me nos Ron que los miraba muy mal.

Luna les agradeció grandemente el detalle.Y luego de bromear un rato mas con los gemelos se despidieron. Todos decidieron salir para ir a Honeydukes a comprar su mas grande pasión los dulces los mas sabrosos y sus favoritos. Entraron y Harry y Ron parecían dos niños pequeños en navidad. Cogían cuanto podían en sus manos. Todos tomaron para diferentes rumbos. Perdiéndose cada cual en los inmensos anaqueles repletos de sabrosos dulces y deliciosos bombones, de todos los colores y sabores imaginables. Luna había tomado una paleta de gran tamaño en su mano y la observaba con curiosidad, cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda, que la hizo sobresaltarse levemente.

Sabias que los dulces dan caries Lovegood.- le dijo la voz.

Si, pero también te endulzan la vida Malfoy- le contestó la chica mientras se volteaba para mirar al rubio que tenía en frente. Vestido en su totalidad de negro con un elegante pantalón de vestir, una camisa de cuello alto, unos lustroso zapatos negros y su rubia cabellera peinada perfectamente hacia atrás. El chico miraba a la rubia recostado levemente con los brazos cruzados de la estantería donde estaban las gomillas de colores.

Bueno, si tu lo dices.- le dijo con aire algo despreocupado mientras se paraba derecho y se acercaba un poco con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su fino pantalón. - ¿Y que haces aquí?- le preguntó en tono de intentar entablar una conversación.

Bueno, Malfoy creo que todos tenemos el derecho de venir a Hogsmade cuando se nos da permiso, y yo pues decidí hacerlo.- le dijo ella con un tono mas hostil de lo que hubiera deseado, aun estaba algo molesta con él por la confrontación en el bosque.- Además necesitaba comprar las cosas para el baile de Halloween.- le dijo en un tono mas suave, intentando bajar sus revoluciones ella no quería que eso le afectara.

Ah, si escuché que vas con Coldstain ¿es eso cierto?- le preguntó mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas inconscientemente a modo de expectativa.

Si iré con Nick. ¿Por qué?- le preguntó dudosa por el origen de esa pregunta.

No lo sé, es que pensé que te buscarías algo mejor que el escoria de Coldstain. Lovegood si quieres mejorar tu imagen esa no es la mejor manera.- dijo con inevitable molestia el rubio al ver los rumores confirmados.

Malfoy, sabes que me importa poco lo que los demás digan de mí. Además Nick es una de las mejores personas que conozco. Por que no habría de ir con él, solo por que la gente como tu no quiere. Pues te equivocas. Iré con Nick.- la chica tomó aire y continuó su discurso muy molesta. – Además tu me ves a mi cuestionando con quien vas o no ¿verdad que no? Se que lo mas seguro vayas con la casco hueco de Pansy, ¿pero eh dicho algo?, pues no. Así que si yo respeto con quien vas tu, yo espero que tu respetes con quien voy yo.- le dijo sin apenas darse cuenta que había caminado enojada hacia donde estaba el rubio y estaba a escasos centímetros de él.

¿Celosa?- le preguntó en un tono seductor, divertido y a la vez impactado ya que la rubia nunca le había hablado de aquella manera.

La pregunta aquí es quien es celoso.- le dijo la rubia que se deponía a alejarse cuando una mano tiró de ella.

En un impulso que no pudo controlar tomó entre sus manos la barbilla de la rubia inclinó rápidamente su cara y pegó sus labios a los de ella. La chica al principio no correspondió el beso por la impresión, pero luego no pudo evitarlo y se envolvió en aquellos labios embriagadores que la envolvían y fascinaban. Estaban profundizando el beso cuando una voz a sus espaldas los hizo separarse abruptamente.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo en un grito molesto una voz femenina. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y volteó a encara a la impertinente.

¿Qué quieres Parkinson?- le preguntó molesto el rubio pero ella enfocó su vista en la chica que hasta ese momento había sido tapada por el tamaño de el rubio.

¿Tu?...No esto es imposible...Draco explícame ahora mismo que sucede aquí. – dijo ella mirando con asco a Luna que estaba con el rostro rojo como tomate y agachado.

Nada que te importe realmente Pansy.- le contestó de mala manera mientras la miraba desafiante. – Tu aquí no viste nada.- le dijo por ultimo.

Pero Draco yo...- se dispuso a refutar molesta ella.

Que no viste nada ¿Queda claro?- le dijo en un tono que le erizaría los cabellos al mas fuerte.

Si.- dijo ella y dándole una ultima mirada amenazante a Luna se alejó de allí.

Yo tampoco vi nada.- le dijo en un tono algo decepcionado Luna ante lo que acaba de oír y se disponía a alejarse cuando el chico nuevamente la volvió a tomar por el brazo.

Lovegood sabes que...- comenzó a decir cuando otra voz interrumpió.

¿Luna estas bien? ¿Qué te está haciendo este cretino?- preguntó Harry que acababa de hacer aparición en la escena y lo que había visto era a Malfoy sosteniéndole el brazo fuertemente a Luna mientras ella trataba de alejarse.

No Harry... No es nada.- dijo en tono nervioso mientras miraba a Draco para que la soltará. El entendió el mensaje rápidamente y la soltó.

¿Pues por que te estaba sosteniendo el brazo?- preguntó Ron que estaba justo al lado de Harry mirando con cara de pocos amigos al rubio que no se quedaba atrás con su mirada altiva y desafiante a los recién llegados Gryffindors.

Estábamos charlando solo eso. Que ustedes sean unos incivilizados, poco cultos no quiere decir que yo lo sea también.- le dio como respuesta el rubio con toda la tranquilidad de el mundo.

Mira idio...- se deponía a decir Ron pero Luna interrumpió la trifulca.

Chicos vámonos.- le dijo ella mientras tomaba a Ron por la mano y lo halaba levemente. – Harry Por favor.- le rogó mientras veía como el pelinegro miraba a Draco. Harry le dio una mirada de repugnancia a el rubio por ultima vez y él y Ron salieron muy molestos de allí. Luna antes de alejarse dirigió una ultima mirada al rubio, que vio como la chica tenía sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, la chica al ver que el chico enfocaba sus ojos grises en ella bajó su mirada y la cambió hacia adelante.

El rubio no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable sabía que la había hecho sentir mal con lo que le había dicho a Pansy, pero en ocasiones cuando se sentía bajo presión sobre todo la social de la cual era blanco la mayoría del tiempo, no pensaba lo que decía. Pero su mente no pasó por alto el cambio de actitud en ella, por primera vez la había visto desafiarlo. Esto lo hizo preguntarse que estaba cambiando en ella. No era la apacible Luna Lovegood de siempre. Hasta su beso había sido diferente al primero, había estado mas lleno de deseo, deseo mutuo. No podía negar que le había encantado, pero como siempre el mismo había terminado arruinándolo. No sabía como tenía esa capacidad de arruinar las pocas cosas buenas que le pasaban en la vida. Y lo mas que le molestaba era pensar en el simple hecho de que pudiera ser Nicolás Coldstain el que terminara estando con Luna. Algo en él no le agradaba nada, y la molestia aumentó cuando se acordó de las palabras que él le había dicho el día anterior "Yo se quien eres tu, pero tu no sabes quien soy y de lo que soy capaz" esto hizo que se le revolvieran las tripas de molestia. Ya que sabía que tenía razón él no sabía quién era Nicolás Coldstain, pero seguro lo averiguaría. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas.

Malfoy ¿Te piensas quedar ahí de por vida?- le pregunto Blaise Zabini.

¿Y si es así que?- contestó irritado y comenzó a caminar a las afueras de el establecimiento. Seguido muy de cerca por su sequito y una muy callada y molesta Pansy Parkinson.

Luna caminaba junto a los chicos, pero su pensamiento estaba en otro mundo. No entendía que pasaba realmente, se sentía molesta, frustrada. Además no entendía por que le estaba costando tanto contener su enojo, jamás insultaba ni le hablaba en tono alto a nadie. Y últimamente salía de su boca sin siquiera poderlo contener. Pero además de eso su mente estaba hecha un confusión. El beso con Draco le encantó, pero a la misma vez le había enojado el que no lo hubiera detenido ella misma. Él no sentía nada por ella, para él eso era sus manera de marcar propiedad. Y ella no era propiedad de nadie. Se sentía compungida, confusa. Y encima de todo enamorada, cosa que era inaceptable pues el era el príncipe de Slytherin y uno de los chicos mas deseados de Hogwarts, jamás se fijaría en ella. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, ella la limpió rápidamente. Pero esto no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Harry.

¿Luna estas bien?- le preguntó algo preocupado, dejando de observara el aparador de la tienda de Quiditch donde se encontraban.

Si, Harry, no es nada.- le dijo ella dándole una sonrisa, aunque poco convincente.

¿Segura?- volvió a cuestionar.

Si, es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza.- le dijo ella y no mentía la cabeza le dolía.

Bueno, pues vamos a buscar a las chicas. Me imagino que tiene que haber terminado ya sus compras. – dijo el pelinegro.- Ron, vamos.- le dijo al pelirrojo que estaba al otro lado, con la nariz pegada contra el vidrio mirando los nuevos guantes de jugar Quiditch que habían traído a la tienda eran los mejores en el mercado.

¡WowWow! Los quiero- dijo el pelirrojo mientras caminaba mirando hacia atrás, exactamente a donde se encontraba los guantes.

Están muy bonitos.- dijo Luna que trataba de despejar su mente.

Solo Bonitos...Luna son lo mejor que hay en el mercado. Te dan un agarre perfecto a la escoba. Son antiresbalos, y te dan el mejor confort. Son perfectos.- decía con los ojos iluminados de jubilo el pelirrojo. Luna y Harry se miraron y no pudieron evitar reír ante la emoción que mostraba Ron ante unos simples guantes.

Luego de caminar pocos pasos se encontraron al grupo de chicas. Que hablaban con emoción acerca de sus vestidos. Las chicas saludaron a los chicos y luego de discutir un rato con Ron, todos partieron de vuelta hacía el colegio.

La semana pasó rápidamente. Luna casi no había salido de el cuarto esa semana. Quería evitar a toda costa un encuentro con el rubio. Así que se limitaba solo a salir en las mañanas y las tardes se la pasaba haciendo dibujos en su habitación. Los elfos se la pasaron toda la semana turnándose para llevarle el desayuno y ella estaba muy agradecida con ellos. Incluso habían establecido una bonita amistad. La cortina de su cama aun estaba corrida cuando escuchó un gran barullo en la habitación. Abrió los ojos con algo de trabajo y al abrir sus cortina pudo ver a dos de sus compañeras de cuarto corriendo de aquí para allá con rulos en la cabeza y grandes emplastes de mascarilla. Luna no entendía realmente que estaba pasando, se supone que las chicas estuvieran en las clases y no corriendo como pollos descarriados de un lado para otro. En ese momento se escuchó la puerta y por ella entró Narci con dos grandes cajas decoradas con un imponente listón rosa cada uno.

Buenos días señorita Sol ¿Cómo amaneció hoy?- le preguntó mientras colocaba una de las cajas sobre la cama de la rubia.

Muy bien Narci, Pero ¿qué es esto?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Como que que es? Vamos y te recuerdo. Hace una semana exactamente ¿a que fuimos a Hogsmade?- le preguntó mientras colocaba su caja sobre su propia cama.

¡Ay por Merlín ya llegaron! ¿Pero por que tan pronto?- dijo con emoción Luna acercándose a la caja.

Como que por que tan pronto. Luna el baile es hoy.- le dijo escandalizada Narci.

Ya lo había olvidado.- dijo la rubia mientras golpeaba su frente con su palma.

¡¡Ay Luni!! Que buena memoria tienes!!- dijo con un tono sarcástico la pelinegra mirando a su amiga.

La rubia le dio una sonrisa sincera a su amiga y luego se dispuso a abrir la caja en la cual se encontraba el ajuar que portaría esa noche. La chica se disponía a sacar el vestido de la caja cuando escuchó a sus compañeras de cuarto gritar como histéricas. Al voltear las vio paradas en su cama, y mirando con repugnancia a una pequeña elfina que acababa de aparecer en el centro de la habitación. Luna se acercó a ella.

Florint, Hola- le dijo ella ignorando las quejas de sus compañeras.

Buenos Días señorita Luna Lovegood, Florín le vino a traer su desayuno.- le dijo la elfina mientras le acercaba la bandeja en la cual traía el desayuno.

Mil gracias.- le dijo Luna mientras la tomaba.

Eres una muy buena elfina Florínt, Gracias por ocuparte de mi amiga.- le dijo Narci que al ver aparecer la elfa se acercó.

Muchas gracias Señorita Coldstain.Es un placer para Florint servirle a la señorita Luna que es muy buena. – le dijo la pequeña elfa haciéndole una reverencia.

Sabes Florint, tu me podrías servir de mucho hoy. ¿Que te parece si hoy en la tarde vienes aquí y me ayudas a vestirme para el baile?- le preguntó Luna. A la elfina se le iluminaron los ojos de jubilo.

Un Placer señorita, un Placer. – dijo ella- estaré a las seis en punto aquí con usted.- agregó con emoción luego desapareció.

Luego de que la elfina se alejara. Las dos compañeras de cuarto de las chicas bajaron de la cama. Cleo se dirigió muy molesta hacia donde se encontraba Narci y Luna.

Mira Lunática, ni pienses que yo voy a estar vistiéndome donde está una asquerosa elfa domestica.- le dijo mientras la señalaba.

Es verdad, yo tampoco.- agregó Lina Moore mientras se paraba al lado de la Cleo.

Pues tienes un problema Cleonomira – dijo Narci mirando a Cleo que al escuchar su nombre completo se le encendió la cara. – Y tu también muñeca desnutrida.- agregó mirando a Lina a quien se le desencajó la quijada. – O se visten con Florint aquí o buscan donde hacerlo por que Florint viene, quiéranlo ustedes o no- dijo muy segura y mirándolas amenazadora mente.

Narci tiene razón no le diré a Florint que no venga. Chicas así que lo siento por ustedes. Y quiero decirle que Florint no es asquerosa, es mas ¿Saben que? ella es mas decente y buena de lo que ustedes llegaran a ser jamas.- le dijo molesta la rubia.

Las chicas se quedaron perplejas al igual que Narci. Jamas esperaron que Luna les fuera a responder de aquella manera. Ambas no pudieron articular palabra y se limitaron a salir de el cuarto con todo y rulos y emplaste en la cara.

Luna ¡Wow! Me has impresionado. No pensé que jamas le fueras a hablar a esas dos de esa manera.- dijo con una sonrisa Narci.

Ni yo- dijo en un murmullo la rubia mientras se sentaba en su cama algo incrédula de lo que había hecho.

Bueno, no importa por que no hacemos algo para relajarnos un poco. Son apenas las diez de la mañana y el baile comienza a las siete de la noche demos una vuelta- invitó Narci y Luna asintió con la cabeza. Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación.

Espero les haya gustado. Ya el próximo es el esperado baile, así que hagan me feliz con sus reviews y yo los haré feliz con el capi muy pronto ¿Es un trato? Eso espero jaja. Cuídense mucho y besos para todas.


	23. Chapter 23 Con Bombos y platillos

Titulo: Una inadapatada social o un Angel de luz ¿Qué soy Hola!! Disculpen la tardanza, es que llevo una semanas sin internet en la uni y sin milaptop no puedo actualizar. Creanme en esta compu tengo mi vida si se me daña no se que me haría creo que me lanzaría al deposito de basura con ella jaja. Bueno en cuanto al capi. Ya estamos en el baile casi, y digo casi por que... bueno ya me entenderán. Espero disfruten este capi.Capitulo 23- Con Bombos y Platillos

Eran las cinco y media de la tarde. Narciesi ocupaba el baño. Cleo y Lina habían decidido vestirse en otra habitación. Luna se encontraba parada en la ventana de su habitación envuelta en una toalla blanca que cubría su cuerpo y otra envolviendo su rubio cabello mojado y recién lavado. Estaba ida en sus cabilaciones, pensando en los extraños sucesos que la habían estado envolviendo desde que su curso en Hogwarts había comenzado y los grandes cambios que esto habían ocasionado en su vida. Ya no se sentía la niña soñadora y siempre pensando lo bueno. Estaba cambiando y sentía que no todos esos cambios eran positivos, algunos estaban afectando su personalidad, su estado de animo era casi hiriente a su corazón. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido proveniente de el medio de la habitación al voltear vio a la elfina invitada con una cara sonriente. Luna le devolvió la sonrisa.

Florint está para servirle.- le dijo haciéndole una reverencia.

Gracias, en serio.- le agradeció la rubia mientras tomaba asiento en una silla que se encontraba ubicada justamente frente a el tocador de la rubia.

Una pregunta Florint ¿sabes hacer hechizos de peinados?- le preguntó mirándose en el espejo y sintiéndose completamente ignorante en estas cuestiones de belleza.

Señorita Luna Lovegood, antes de que Florint trabajara en Hogwarts. Florint tenía una ama que hacía grandes peinados y muy elaborados maquillajes a muchas brujas. Florint aprendió mucho y la ayudó mucho también, pero la ama de Florint, murió. Y Florint vino a trabajar aquí.- le dijo la elfa con cara de melancolía.

Lo siento muchísimo.- le dijo la rubia muy consternada por la perdida de la elfa.

No se preocupe, Yo le haré un muy lindo peinado.- le dijo con emoción.

Bueno lo dejaré en tus manos- le dijo la chica dándole plena confianza a Florint ya que nunca había sido una chica muy exigente en su aspecto al contrario siempre le gustaba innovar verse extraña no era una mala idea para ella.

En la sala común de las serpientes una temática no muy diferente se llevaba acabo. En el cuarto de el Prefecto Slytherin abundaba un silencio sepulcral. Él se vestía en el mas grande de los mutismos. Su humor esa ultima semana había sido el peor. Le molestaba que Luna lo hubiese estado evadiendo de aquella manera. Solo la había visto de pasada en dos ocasiones. Aun se le hacía imposible descifrar el por que eso lo afectaba tanto y por que no había podido dejar de pensar en ese beso que se habían dado en la dulcería. Con cuidado se encargó de acomodar la camisa blanca de botones dentro de su estirado y bien planchado pantalón negro de vestir. Se coloco un cinturón negro de cuero opaco, decorado por una brillante hebilla plateada en la que se podía ver en un pequeño relieve una serpiente. Luego con cuidado se abotonó cada uno de los botones de la camisa para luego colocarse un lazo de tela muy fina de color negro. Su cabello platinado lo peinó perfectamente hacia atrás. Se miró en el espejo y le gustó como lucía. Pero aun faltaban dos detalles que le darían el toque final. Se colocó la chaqueta negra que iba en perfecta armonía con su pantalón y le dio el toque final a su Look colocando una larga y elegantísima bufanda blanca que dejaba reposar sobre los hombros de la chaqueta. El chico transpiraba elegancia y finesa. Se dio un ultimo vistazo en el espejo, se veía bien exactamente como lo había deseado.Antes de salir de la habitación se dirigió hacia su mesa de noche y tomó su varita la colocó en la parte trasera de el pantalón pillandola con la correa y donde se disimulaba con la chaqueta, no le gustaba salir de su habitación sin su varita nunca. Luego de esto salió.

El chico bajó las escaleras capturando todas las miradas de su casa. Las pocas chicas ya allí presentes casi babeaban al ver tan elegante al rubio, y mas aun cuando el chico pasaba a su lado dejando un aroma espectacular, como a madera fina, el chico emanaba el olor de la elegancia. Llegó hasta donde estaba Blaise Zabini y Jack Spencer hablando animadamente.

Vaya Malfoy el dinero te brota por los poros hoy.- le dijo con voz algo burlona Zabini que llevaba el clásico smoking negro sin mas.

¿Y que creías? – le respondió en su tono siempre serio el rubio.

Miren quien viene.- dijo esta vez Jack mirando las escaleras. Los dos chicos voltearon simultánea mente.

Vieron a una chica de pelo negro corto muy estirado, la cual llevaba un vestido del color de el vino tinto. El vestido era bastante escandaloso y no necesarienmente por su color. Era completamente pegado, con un escote en la parte delantera que llegaba justamente hasta el ombligo, y con una abertura en el área de la pierna derecha que llegaba hasta su cadera y luego curvaba hasta encontrarse con el escote de el ombligo. Traía unos tacones de aguja que la hacían ver seis pulgadas mas alta. Y el rostro extremadamente maquillado. La chica llegó caminado o mejor dicho tongoneandose hasta donde estaban los tres chicos.

Vaya Parkinson tu si que no dejas nada a la imaginación.- le dijo Spencer que la miraba de arriba abajo con los ojos mas lascivos que podía.

Cállate, que yo solo vengo aquí a buscar mi pareja.- dijo ella mientras se colocaba las manos en la cintura.

Bueno preciosa pues si estas lista vamos.- dijo Blaise Zabini mientras ponía su brazo para que Pansy lo tomara.

Ella rodó los ojos y volteó su vista hacia Draco.

Esto es para que veas lo que te perdiste Draquito.- le dijo ella mientras cruzaba su brazo con el de Blaise.

El chico solo le dio una mirada a la chica y se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa socarrona. Esto para ella fue peor que un insulto. Así que se volteó y ella y su pareja partieron fuera de la sala común. Luego de esto el chico decidió que era hora de que él partiera también. Y así lo hizo.

En las escaleras principales tres chicos esperaban con impaciencia por sus parejas. Cuando llegó un cuarto a unirse a la espera.

Vaya Coldstain pero que elegancia.- dijo un pelirrojo de Smoking negro, mientras miraba impresionado el ajuar de Nick que acababa de llegar.

Weasly tu también te ves elegante.- le dijo Nick sonriendo ante los ojos desorbitados de Ron.

Ron no se equivocaba Nicholas andaba vestido poco convencional pero elegante. Llevaba puesto un traje de color blanco de manga larga, pero el estilo era uno algo japonés ya que se amarraba al cuello y no poseía botones y no nesesitba camisa ya que era entero. El pantalón era blanco también. Su cabello peinado en Punk, como siempre. Se veía muy elegante, pero a la misma vez con un look relajado. Esto no pasó inadvertido para las chicas que pasaban a su lado y le lanzaban guiñadas.

¿Oye Longbottom por que tan nervioso?- le preguntó Nick a Neville que se veía visiblemente tembloros. Aunque muy bien vestido con un traje color crema y su camisa blanca en el interior, no llevaba lazo pero si una sofisticada corbata.

No.. es... nada...- le dijo el castaño con visible nerviosismo.

No mientas Neville. Es que esta nervioso por hoy.- dijo esta vez Harry que llevaba un traje negro y su camisa interna blanca, y el clásico lazo negro en su cuello.

Miren al menos ustedes dos no tendrán que esperar mucho mas. – dijo Neville que trataba de disimular su nerviosismo señalando hacia las escaleras donde dos hermosas chicas bajaban.

Una de las dos chicas llevaba un vestido largo, algo entallado al cuerpo con un recatado escote en la parte delantera, de un color blanco perlado y con algo de arrastre en la parte trasera. Su cabello castaño lo llevaba suelto en unos perfectos bucles como nunca los había lucido, un maquillaje sencillo y natural decoraba su rostro. Y como accesorios llevaba una delicada cadenita que tenía una pequeña perla en un dije y unos aretes pegaditos a las orejas de dos perlitas. Junto a ella bajaba una chica algo mas baja que la castaña en estatura. Llevaba un vestido de seda color oro, de manguillos finos y algo fruncido en el área de el busto, resaltando en parte este atributo de la chica. Llevaba su rojo cabello recogido en un peinado alto decorado por pequeños brillantes dorados. Las dos llegaron a donde se encontraban los cuatro chicos que las miraban algo sorprendidos.

Ginny, Hermione se ven muy hermosas.- dijo con galantería Nick mientras besaba las manos de las chicas.

Gracias Nick, tu también te ves muy bien.- dijo algo sonrojada Hermione.

Ginny es cierto te ves bastante presentable por primera vez.- le dijo Ron a su Hermana mientras la admiraba.

Bueno gracias Ronald, lo tomaré como tu manera de decirme que me veo bien. –dijo riendo la pelirroja.

Hermione tu también te vez muy bien – dijo el pelirrojo mirando con ojos desorbitados a su pareja de la noche.

Gracias Ron.- dijo ella y le obsequió una sonrisa.

Es verdad se ven muy bellas.- dijo Harry a ambas chicas, pero sobre todo mirando a Ginny que lo había dejado impactado.

Bueno ahora falta mi pareja y mi hermana. Pero conociendo a Narci va a tardar una eternidad.- dijo Nick y los chicos rieron.

Una voz desde las alturas de la escalera, lo debatió.

No seas exagerado que no me tardo tanto.- dijo una chica desde las alturas y todos voltearon a ver a las dos chicas que descendían por las escaleras.

La que descendía primero era Narci. Traía un vestido azul celeste corte sirena, en la parte delantera no tenía ningún tipo de escote, pero en la parte trasera tenía uno bastante pronunciado que terminaba justo donde la espalda deja de serlo, varias cadenitas de diamantes cruzaban de un lado a otro de la espalda dándole un toque de "glamour" inigualable. El cabello lo llevaba totalmente estirado y decorado con una diadema de diamantes. Y su maquillaje iba perfectamente con el resto de el vestido. Unos dos pasos tras de Narci bajaba Luna. Esta captó las miradas de todos los presentes. Llevaba un vestido impresionante. El vestido era sin manguillos ajustado al estilo corsé hasta la cintura, desde este punto caía de forma abierta y amplia. El color era un rosa muy claro, pero lo mas que llamaba la atención era los pequeños toques de brillantes que tenía incrustado el vestido en toda la parte de la falda que cambiaban de tonalidad a cada paso que daba la chica. El cabello lo llevaba suelto hasta la cintura, lacio hasta que llegaba a cada punta donde tomaba la vuelta en un bucle perfecto, con pequeñísimos destellos de colores. Lo llevaba recogido de un lado con un broche en forma de una pequeña mariposa que al igual que los rubíes cambiaba de tono. Para poder bajar mas cómoda se levantó levemente la falda y todos pudieron apreciar una delicadas zapatillas rosas con elaborados y hermosos diseños.

¡Luna Por Merlín! pareciera que lo que veo es una visión.- le dijo Nick que rápidamente se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en la mejilla de la chica.

Chicas de verdad que se ven increíbles.- dijo Harry observándolas a las dos y dándoles una sonrisa de aprobación.

Si ustedes también se ven muy bien.- le dijo Luna mirándolos a todos que aun la miraban impactados.

Narci te ves muy bella.- le dijo Neville en tono algo bajo a la pelinegra.

Y tu también te ves muy guapo mi querido parejo de esta noche.- le dijo ella mientras con su mano levantaba la barbilla de Neville que la había bajado algo tímido El chico colocó su brazo y Narci se tomó de él. Luna le dio una amplia sonrisa a su amiga ya que no le había dicho quien iba a ser su pareja, pero al saber que era Neville se alegró mucho.

¿Bueno pues ya que estamos todos por que no entramos?- dijo Ginny y todos estuvieron de acuerdo cada cual se tomó de el brazo de su pareja y se dirigieron hacia la entrada de el gran comedor donde se llevaría a cabo ese día el gran baile.

La primera pareja en dirigirse a la entrada. Fue la de Ron y Hermione. Pero su entrada fue obstruida por la Profesora McGonagal que esa noche llevaba una túnica muy elegante y su mejor sombrero de bruja.

Buenas noches chicos. Antes de que entren al baile necesito entregarles esto.- le dijo la profesora mientras con un movimiento de varita hacía aparecer algo en el aire.

¿Qué es?- preguntó con curiosidad Ron.

Sr. Weasly, son antifaces. Esto le dará un toque mas especial a este baile por que a fin de cuentas hoy es Halloween.- le dijo la profesora mientras les hacía entrega de un antifaz blanco a Ron y uno color crema a Hermione combinado esto a la perfección con sus vestuarios.

Cada cual se los colocó sin protestar. El de Hermione era Puntiagudo en cada una de las esquinas, con unos toques en color oro. Luego de estos la profesora anunció a la pareja que fue aplaudida por los de su casa y uno que otro de las otras casas. Luego de Hermione y Ron le tocó la entrada a Ginny y a Harry. El antifaz que se le fue entregado a Harry era de color negro algo ovalado. Y el de Ginny era de Color Dorado Brillante mas puntiagudo en la parte derecha que en a izquierda donde caía una pequeña cadenita con pequeños brillantes. Al anunciar esta pareja hubo muchos vítores por parte de los presentes por tratarse de el niño que vivió. Luego le tocó el turno a la pareja Neville y Narci. El antifaz de Neville era crema combinando a la perfección con su traje y el de Narci era azul celeste con los bordes en pequeños diamantes blancos. Muchos se quedaron impactados al verlos entrar ya que no podían creer que a fin de cuenta Narciesi Coldstain hubiese ido al baile con Neville Longottom. La ultima pareja que entró de los amigos fue la de Luna y Nick. La mascara que le entregaron a Nick era una que le cubría la mitad de la cara color blanca. Luna sonrió al verlo. Y a Luna se le entregó uno de color rosa con la parte superior de el área de la nariz mas levantado que le resto. Luna miró el antifaz un momento y se dirigió a McGonagal.

Profesora ¿Cree que le pueda añadir algo mas al antifaz?- preguntó dudosa la chica.

Si Luna lo que quieras, es tuyo.- le contestó con una sonrisa la profesora de transformaciones.

Cree que lo pueda hacer usted. Es que no traigo mi varita esta noche.- le dijo ella en tono algo avergonzado.

¿Esta bien que es lo que quieres?-le contestó en tono comprensivo

La chica le dijo a la profesora lo que quería exactamente y esta con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer en el mismo centro de la mascara tres hermosas plumas de pavo real, pero el color de las plumas era muy extraño ya que eran blancas con la punta de diferentes colorores. La mascara se sostenía por un delicado palito por la esquina. Luna la tomó muy emocionada y agradeció a la profesora, que complacida anunció la entrada de Luna y Nick llevándose esta pareja todas la miradas. Era pocas las ocasiones en las que se veía un Slytherin con alguien que no fuera de su casa y mas aun cuando esta chica era las mas impopular y controversial de la casa contraria. Caminaron hasta la mesa en la que se habían ubicado sus demás compañeros. Ya allí comenzaron a comentar lo poco acontecido aquella noche. Pero la voz de la profesora Mc.Gonagall los hizo voltear. Ya que la pareja que acababa de hacer entrada les daba bastante curiosidad.

Pansy Parkinson acompañada por el Sr. Blaise Zabini.- dijo la profesora recibiendo esta pareja algunos abucheos. Pansy llevaba un antifaz negro, al igual que Blaise aunque el de Pansy era algo mas estilizado.

Luna no pudo evitar sonreir, sabía que la pelinegra no se había salido con la suya no pudo ir al baile con Draco. A Pansy la sonrisa de la rubia no le pasó inadvertida. Miró a la rubia con la mirada mas amenazante que pudo, con odio reflejado en sus ojos. Luna no le retiró la mirada anque la sonrisa se le había borrado. Luna miró en dirreción hacía el area donde se dirigia Pansy, pero no vio mas que a Jack Spencer acompañado por una voluptusa rubia Slytherin. No pudo evitar preguntarse donde estaría Draco en ese momento. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Albus Dumbledore que acababa de subir al podio donde tomaría la palabra. El Profesor tenía una tunica elgante pero a la vez muy poco convensional.

Muy buenas noches mis jovenes enmascarados. Este baile que se ofrece esta noche tan especial de todo corazón espero que sea de su agrado, ya que fue hecho para su total disfrute y deleite. Pero a fin de cuentas un baile es presisamente eso un baile. Y como es tradición se debe comenzar con el primer baile en pareja. Ustedes esta noche decidieron venir con una pareja especial, quizas sea solo un amigo o una amiga, quizas algo mas, pero lo importante es celebrar el que estan juntos disfrutando esta noche. Y que mejor forma de demostrarlo que moviendose en compas y armonía en una compenetración total. El baile es la mejor manera de liberar el alma y dejarla libre. Asi que ahora les voy a pedir que se pongan de pie para el primer baile de la noche. Que la pasen bien y que la magía sea su guia hoy y siempre.- terminó el profesor y todos los estudiantes se pusieron de pie para darle una sonora obación.

El anciano se dirigió hacia la profesora Mc.Gonagal y la tomó de la mano llevandola al centro de la pista de baile. A él lo siguieron los demas profesores y luego los estudiantes. Las cuatro parejas de la mesa de Luna no fueron la excepción. Todos se acomodaron en la pista de baile y un Vals espectacular comenzó a sonar a través de dos inmensos auriculares manejados por un mago que estaba sentado en una esquina, encargándose con su varita de la música.

Nick colocó la mano izquierda en la cintura de la rubia y la derecha junto con la de ella en alto. La mano izquierda de la rubia estaba ubicada en el hombro de el chico. Luna no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como a través de la mascara Nick la miraba muy atentamente, penetrándola con sus intensos ojos verdes. La chica inclinó levemente la mirada dándole al chico una sonrisa tímida. Se movían alrededor de la pista moviéndose al compás. Luna miró a su alrededor y vio a sus amigos danzando. No pudo evitar sonreir al ver como Neville le iba indicando a Narci como moverse. Harry y Ginny lo hacían bastante bien, pero Ron y Hermione confrontaban dificultades ya que el chico ya había pisado en tres ocasiones a la castaña. Luna cambió su mirada hacía la entrada de el gran comedor y en ese preciso momento vio como Draco entraba solo y sin ser presentado. Aunque si vió que portaba una mascara blanca que para su desgracia era igual a la de Nick solo que en el lado contrario de la cara.

El chicó enfocó sus grises ojos en la rubia, que lo miró por un momento y le brindó un sonrisa. A él le pareció estar viendo un espejismo, se veía realmente bella. Delicada, femenina, nada vulgar, con un toque de inocencia, pero a la misma vez muy ella, única. Pero su vista fue tapada por un giro que dio la pareja. Y lo que veía era la espalda de Nick, su estomago se revolvió al recordar que él era la pareja de la rubia esa noche. Nick lo miró por un momento, y en su cara se veía una sonrisa victoriosa, cosa que irritó muchísimo al rubio que le dio la mirada mas asesina y odiosa que pudo. La música paró y todas las parejas se dirigieron nuevamente hacia sus mesas.

Draco estaba ubicado en la mesa en la cual se encontraba su sequito. Las parejas de Slytherins fueron llegando a la mesa. Draco se limitó a mirarlos. Junto a él se sentó Pansy Parkinson que parecía haber olvidado ya que él no la había invitado al baile y lo miraba como si se lo quisiera comer con los ojos. El rubio pasó la mano por su rubia cabellera y lo que pasó por su mente fue que la noche apenas comenzaba.

Bueno esto fue solo una pequeña parte del baile. Como dijo nuestro rubio el baile apenas comienza y las sorpresas tambien. El proximo capi será bastante revelador en todo el sentido de la palabra jaja ya pronto sabran a que me refiero. Besos y espero sus reviews diciendo que les pareció. Antes de despedirme quería recomendarles una historia de la cual soy Betarider. Se llama A little respect escrita por mi gran amigo Viktor Jos Krum el link es /s/4205455/1/. El tipo de historia es diferente a las que escribo es un Dramione pero con muchas mas parejas interesanes si se quieren reir se las recomiendo es la continuación de otra anteriormente publicada llamada Antología /s/2927670/1/. Escrita por el tambien. Bueno depues de la promo ahora si me despido. Besos gigantes y abrazos.


	24. Capitulo 24 El baile de el pecado

Titulo: Una inadapatada social o un Angel de luz ¿Qué soy Hola!! Primero que nada gracias por sus lindos reviews en el capi pasado, sé que todos esperaban el baile y estoy contenta de que al menos el principio de este les haya gustado. Bueno ahora viene la segunda parte de el baile, osea el baile en si. Bueno desde ahora les advierto que pasan cosas algo...inesperadas jaja. Bueno no les doy mas lata. Espero disfruten el capi!!Capitulo 24- El baile de el Pecado

Luna bailaba con sus amigos en la pista una música algo techno que habían puesto. Ella movía sus manos de arriba a abajo de una manera algo extraña. Todos habían hecho un circulo y se divertían de lo lindo. No podían evitar reír mientras lo hacían. Hermione hacía un paso estilo swing y Harry la secundaba. La noche hasta el momento había transcurrido perfecta. Luna se sintió cansada y fue a tomar un respiro. Nick la acompañó. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa que a ese momento estaba desierta.

La estamos pasando muy bien.- le dijo emocionada ella.

Que bueno que te diviertas, desde hace un tiempo para acá no te veía sonreír como lo haces ahora.- le dijo muy sinceramente el pelinegro contemplando la sonrisa de la rubia.

Es que honestamente no me había sentido feliz. Pero hoy si. Y debo agradecerte a ti por haberme invitado esta noche.- le dijo la rubia mientras colocaba la mano sobre la de Nick que reposaba en la mesa. Él aprovechó ese momento y se la tomó.

Sabes no tienes que agradecer nada. Al contrario yo tengo que agradecerte a ti que me hayas dado la oportunidad de acompañarte esta noche. Por que eres un ser especial Luna. No sé exactamente de que clase, pero de la clase buena. Debo confesarte algo.- le dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.- el día que te recogí de el lodo. Yo ví algo muy especial y de lo cual siento orgullo de haber presenciado. Te vi allí mientras llorabas envuelta en una radiante y hermosa luz blanca. Esa luz emanaba paz Luna, pura paz. Y eso es lo que tu me inspiras a mi.- finalizó el chico y la rubia no pudo hacer mas que darle un abrazo. No sabía como explicar lo de la luz blanca. Aunque tampoco sentía que el chico le estuviera pidiendo explicaciones.

Gracias Nicholas por ser como eres. Por aceptarme como soy sin importarte ser juzgado ni lo que piensen de ti por andar con alguien como yo. Eres especial, si muchos tuvieran tu forma de pensar créeme que el mundo sería mejor.- le dijo ella haciendo un poco de alusión al rubio en lo ultimo que dijo.

Sabes, ser así contigo a mi no me cuesta nada de trabajo. Amo tu personalidad y tu individualismo.- le dijo él dándole una amplia y bella sonrisa, que fue muy bien correspondida por la rubia- ¿Oye quieres algo de tomar?- le preguntó Nick a la rubia.

¿Podrías traerme un poco de jugo de frutas?- le preguntó ella.

Claro que si mi sol. Aunque quizás tarde un poco por que parece que a todos le dio sed.- le dijo Nick señalando una fila de estudiantes formados ante una gran barra flotante ubicada al otro extremo de el salón.

¿Quiere que te acompañe?- le preguntó poniéndose de pie la rubia.

No, si quieres puedes esperarme en aquella ventana que está ubicada allí. Oí decir que está encantada para que se pueda ver una vista casi real de la vía láctea. – le dijo Nick y la cara de Luna se iluminó.

Gracias. Pues allí te espero. – le dijo la rubia mientras con su vestido un poco sostenido por las orillas y brillando a su paso caminó hacia donde el pelinegro le había indicado.

Ya allí quedó totalmente fascinada con lo que veía. Había una gama de colores inmensas. Podía ver los diferente planetas y sus respectivos satélites. Estaba tan absorta que no sintió acercarse a alguien. Hasta que le hablaron.

Sabes Lovegood. Pareces un pastel de cumpleaños con tantos colores.- le dijo una voz femenina y venenosa a la chica. Luna se voltio y la miró.

Parkinson que no ande por ahí exhibiéndome de forma provocativa, y dejando poco a la imaginación no quiere decir que me vista como un pastel.- le dijo Luna que le sonreía como si nada estuviera pasando.

Eres una estúpida y realmente no sé ni que hago perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, cuando ahora mismo podría estar con Draco haciendo algo interesante, quizás en su habitación.- le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia mirando desafiante a Luna.

Pues si es así, ¿por qué no estas con él ahora?, o ¿por qué no vino contigo al baile?- preguntó en tono algo mordaz la rubia sin retirar la vista de la pelinegra que ante estas preguntas había tomado una actitud totalmente a la defensiva.

Mira Lunática, si tu piensas que por que Malfoy te haya dado un simple e insípido beso eres la reina de el mundo pues te equivocas. Por que el hace eso con la que quiere y cuando quiere. No es que le importes ni nada. A fin de cuentas, crees que se enamoraría de una Loca, estúpida y amante de sangre sucias como lo eres tu. Claro que no, es Draco Malfoy principe de Slytherin, hijo de uno de los mas grandes mortifagos y amante de sangre limpias. Así que bájate de esa nube en la que te encuentras, por que esta es la realidad Lunática.- terminó Pansy esbozando una gran sonrisa cruel.

Luna la miraba perpleja, incrédula y enojada. Sentía como el enojo iba en aumento. Pero estaba dispuesta a controlarse. Estaba tan concentrada en esto que no pudo ni contestarle lo que se merecía Pansy. Pero esta dio su ultimo toque de gracia, de forma horrible.

Sabía que eso no lo ibas a poder discutir.- dijo Pansy mientras volteaba. - ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido es mejor que apagues el fuego que esta consumiendo tu vestido.- dijo Pansy mientras volvía otra vez sobre sus pasos y sacaba su varita apuntando la parte baja de el vestido de Luna.- _Incendio-_dijo sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

La rubia miró hacia abajo y vió con terror como su vestido comenzaba a incendiarse. Aunque en un caso normal, la portadora de el vestido hubiese perdido la calma, Luna no lo hizo. Miró a Pansy que se reía a carcajadas y luego lo mas rápido que pudo corrió al centro de la pista de baile donde de se encontraban sus amigos. Al ver a Luna llegar con la mitad de su vestido encendido en llamas todos hicieron un gran circulo a su alrededor.

¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Ron freneticamente_._

Yo se que hacer- gritó una voz masculina de entre los presentes. _– Aguamenti_- dijo Blaise Zabini mientras un chorro de agua salía de su varita. Pero él no solo se limitó a apagar el fuego, él se encargó de que la rubia quedara empapada en su totalidad.

Todos reían, se burlaban de el penoso estado en que ahora se encontraba la rubia. Harry, Ron y Narci se peleaban con Blaise Zabini sabiendo que lo había hecho a propósito. Pero Luna no se preocupó por eso. Sus ojos ahora tornados negros se enfocaban en buscar un objetivo. La rubia se volteó con su vestido mojado y desecho, con su peinado totalmente arruinado y su maquillaje corrido. Y fue cuando vio a Pansy Parkinson riéndose de lo lindo. Su lado oscuro se comenzó a apoderar de ella y con su aura negra visible a todos los presentes comenzó a caminar a paso firme y decidido hacia ella. Pansy al ver la apariencia de la rubia no pudo hacer mas que esconderse tras Jack Spencer que se encontraba frente a ella en ese momento. Cuando casi llegaba sintió como una mano se ajustaba a su brazo y le impedía seguir el paso. Al voltear pudo ver como un par de ojos grises la miraban atravez de una mascara blanca.

Suéltame Malfoy- le dijo en tono amenazante la rubia mirándolo con sus pupilas oscurecidas.

No lo haré hasta que te calmes. – le dijo en un tono solo aludible para ella sin sortarle el brazo.

Luna respiró un momento, cerró sus ojos pero le era casi imposible calmar su enojo. Su vestido, su noche, su peinado, su animo todo estaba arruinado. Nesesitaría mas que concentrarse en algo feliz, para poder controlar su enojo en esa ocasión. Sin pensar mucho tomó al rubio por la mano y lo llevó al centro de la pista de baile. Nadie hablaba nadie decía nada, no entendían que hacía Lunatica Lovegood y menos tomando a Draco Malfoy de la mano. El chico la siguió algo confundido pero tampoco hizo nada por evitarlo, ya había visto las consecuencias de cuando la magía negra se apoderaba de la chica y no quería ser blanco de eso.

Sabes quiero bailar, pero no la musica sosa que tienen puesta y mucho menos con este vestido arruinado.- le dijo Luna mientras soltaba a Draco y se dirigiá exactamane al centro de la pista de baile. Su voz sonaba lejana y algo lujubre.

Luego de decir esto y ante la vista atonita de todo el estudiantado. Luna movió su mano desde su pierna hasta su cabeza. Un rayo de luz negra emanaba de su mano. Increiblemente según subía por su propio cuerpo el vestido que traía puesto iba cambiando por otro totalmente diferente. Luego con un simple movimeinto de su mano dirigido al area donde estaba la musica y ante el incredulo chico que manejaba el sonido, esta cambió totalmente.

Ven Draco vamos a bailar.- dijo la rubia con una voz seductora sin notar la cara de estupefacción que a ese momento tenían todos los presentes.

El rubio analizó un momento la situación. Miró a la rubia. La chica ahora vestía un entallado y corto vestido de color rojo . Unos altos tacones de aguja. Un maquillaje mucho mas sobre cargado y las pupilas totalmente enegresidas, era como si eso que estuviera justamente frente a él no fuera Luna. Era como ver una Diosa vengativa., pero a fin de cuenta Diosa, no podía evitar mirarla y a la vez desearla, en aquel vestido rojo se veía totalmente seductora. No solamente a los ojos de el rubio, si no a los ojos de toda la población masculina que observaba a ese momento a la tentadora rubia vestida de pasional rojo que tenían ante sus ojos. El rubio puso atención a la musica escogida por la chica, que era nada mas y nada menos que un tango. Ella lo volvió a tomar de la mano y lo llevó justo a donde ella estaba. La musica resonaba por todo el salón, un tango totalmente sensual e intenso. La chica se puso en frente de el chico y con un movimiento de su mano rodeo el cuello de el rubio.Mientras encogía su rodilla y la llevaba a la altura de la cintura de él.

¿Lovegood que haces?- preguntó con cara confusa mientras miraba como la chica descendía lentamente muy pegada a su cuerpo.

Bailo Malfoy.- se limitó a contestar la rubia con una sonrisa algo malvada en el rostro.

La chica luego de esto hizo un giro y cuando terminó, sintió como la mano de el rubio la tomaba. Esto recordándole un poco el momento de su primer beso, mientras ella bailaba un bello Ballet. Pero en esta ocasión era totalmente diferente, no irradiaba paz era otra cosa. Ella sostenida de el brazo de él regresó en una vuelta. Y cuando sintió su espalda pegada al fornido pecho de el rubio, con un movimiento sumamente sensual bajó y subió, rozando todo el cuerpo de el chico con el de ella. Ya a ese momento el chico no pensó realmente lo que hacía. Simplemente actuó, se dejó llevar por el sentimiento que expedía la rubia, una mezcla entre sensualidad y atrapante magia negra en toda su expresión. Era como si él al igual que ella en ese momento no se pudiera contener, se encontraba atrapado en aquella dulce tortura. Una especie de trance en la que no cabía nada mas. Con un movimiento de su mano la volteó quedando ella frente a él. Y con paso firme y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos la guió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y la reclinó levemente, ella seguía los pasos a la perfección y con maestría. El baile estaba quedando prácticamente perfecto, era tanto el grado de perfección que a todos los presentes le daba la impresión de que había sido previamente practicado, la sincronización que llevaban era simplemente inigualable. Nadie en el salón decía nada, algunos tenían la impresión de haber dejado de respirar, de que sus corazones habían dejado de latir. La sensualidad expedida de los cuerpos de los danzantes casi se podía sentir en la atmósfera, era casi tangible. Nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban en ese momento.

¿Esa es Luna?- le preguntó Ron a Hermione que permanecía con la boca abierta al igual que todos los demás.Ni siquiera pudo contestar la pregunta de el pelirrojo. Miró a Harry y a Ginny que tenían los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas. Luego miró a Neville que estaba intentando sostener a Narci para que no fuera a detener a la rubia. Y por ultimo la castaña dirigió su vista hacia Nick, quien permanecía con la mandíbula tan bien apretada como sus puños.Todo aquello parecía hasta irreal.

Los presentes no podían creer que lo que veían, era un perfecto tango, bailado por la chica que todos consideraban Lunática y el príncipe de Slytherin. Tampoco podían pasar por alto el hecho de que la chica sin utilizar su varita había cambiado en su totalidad el atuendo que llevaba puesto y la musica. Luna puso su rodilla a la altura de la cintura de él nuevamante, mientras esta vez el actuó, tomó su pierna y la acarició desde la parte baja de la pierna hasta el muslo. Para luego retirarla y con rapidez la tomó de la mano y la volteo quedando nuevamante su pecho junto a la espalda de la chica. La canción casi acababa cuando ella se volteó nuevamente quedando frente a él. Y justamente cuando los acordes de la canción tocaron sus ultimas notas el Slytherin y la Ravenclaw unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de pasíon.

Este fue el momento en que todos reaccionaron. Algunos aplaudieron el gran baile. Los Slytherin no podían cerrar la boca de la impresión, Pansy estaba tan roja como un tomate de la ira. En general el sentimiento común era de incredulidad.

Al Luna escuchar el bullicio y los comentarios abrió sus ojos. Y quedó igual o mas impactada que los presentes. Se separó bruscamente de el Slytherin, quien en ese momento pareció reaccionar tambien. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser cristalinos. Al mirar su ropa volvió a ser el vestido dañado que llevaba antes de todo aquel extraño suceso. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Nick quien era su pareja de la noche y cuando miró hacía la puerta de entrada pudo ver como se alejaba. La chica volteó nuevamente su mirada a Draco quien la miraba incredulo y sin pensarlo mas salió corriendo hacia la salida en busca de Nicholas.

Despues de unos momentos de incomodo silencio la fiesta fue volviendo a la normalidad, bueno dentro de lo que se podía. Draco no sabía que hacer ni que decir asi que decidió salir de allí antes de que lo empesaran a atacar con preguntas. Estaba realmente confundido, no sabía que había pasado exactamente, no sabía como se había dejado llevar. Cuando se disponía a salir vió como una chica de primer año entraba corriendo y como iba tan rapido chocó justamente con él. Cuando se disponía a decirle unas cuantas cosas no muy buenas pudo ver que la chica venía llorando e histerica. Antes de que el pudiera decir nada la chica habló.

Mortífagos, en las afueras de el castillo.- dijo ella mientras ponía la cara entre sus manos y comenzaba a llorar freneticamante.

¿De que hablas?- le preguntó furioso él mientras la ponía de pies y la tomaba por los hombros para que hablara.

Si...estaban afuera... y ... se llevaron... a Lovegood. Los ví... se la llevarón... le hicieron un encantamiento Desmalius y se la llevaron.- dijo entre sollosos muy histerica la chica.

Niña, ve ahora donde Dumbledore e informale lo que viste.- le dijo Draco mientras comenzaba a correr lo mas rapido que podía hacia las afueras de el castillo.

**¿Qué les pareció? Saben debo admitir que este capi me gusta bastante ya que uno de mis mas grandes seuños es aprender a bailar tango y poder poner a Luna a hacerlo me encantó me divertí mucho haciendolo jaja ademas si se mezcla el tango con Draco ¡Uf! Infarto jaja . Ya de aquí en adelante las cosas se ponen un poquito feas como pueden notar. Espero sus reviews diciendo que les pareció el capi. Besos gigantes para todos y abrazos!!**


	25. Capítulo 25 El Hades

Titulo: Una inadapatada social o un Angel de luz ¿Qué soy

Hola!! Sé que me querían matar por donde les dejé el capíulo anterior, pero no me maten no hasta que por lo menos lean estos capítulos que vienen ahora jaja. Lo que les puedo decir es que son algo intensos. En este hace aparición un nuevo personaje, no les diré mucho mas para que lean.

Capítulo 25- El Hades

El rubio se adentró a toda carrera en el bosque prohibido. Sabía que los Mortifagos tenían que haber salido de allí, ya que en los terrenos de Hogwarts no se podían aparecer y mucho menos desaparecer. Seguramente llegarían al punto exacto en el bosque donde podrían hacerlo. De pronto el rubio escucho unas voces y múltiples pasos. Decidió aminorar la marcha pues si lo atrapaban no tendría ninguna oportunidad de salvar a Luna. Escuchó que se estaban deteniendo en cierto punto, él con cuidado se colocó tras un árbol para observar cual era la situación.

Habían tres mortifagos encapuchados. Hablaban entre si. Uno de ellos llevaba a Luna incociente sobre su hombro.

No puedo creer que el señor obscuros no haya hecho venir por esta escuálida mocosa- decía el encapuchado que llevaba a Luna sobre su hombro.

¿Te atreves a cuestionar las ordenes de nuestro señor Crabbe?- le preguntó en amenazante tono una tétrica voz femenina.

No...No... Lestrange. Es solo que no entiendo cual es el fin.- dijo con nerviosismo el padre de uno de los compinches de Draco, Vincent Crabbe.

Bellatrix, no te sulfures. Recuerda que este es un idiota.- dijo otro enmascarado que Draco reconoció rápidamente. Esto hizo que el chico cerrara los puños fuertemente.

Si Lucius, y un irreverente.- contestó Bellatrix mientras apuntaba con su varita a Crabbe.

Bueno, eso lo discuten luego. Lo importante ahora es llevarle el paquete al señor obscuro.- le dijo Lucius Malfoy a Bellatrix, quien bajó su varita. – Recuerden que es a Malfoy Manor y lo digo por ti Crabbe.- fue lo ultimo que se escuchó decir y los tres desaparecieron de allí.

Draco estaba molesto. No sabía como se habían enterado los mortifagos de quien era Luna. No sabía que haría exactamente, pero lo que fuera hacer tenía que hacerlo rápido. Pensó un momento. Luego emprendió carrera nuevamente hacia el castillo. Al llegar vió que todo estaba prácticamente normal. A excepción de que Dumbledore estaba hablando en secreto con McGonagal, Flitwick y el profesor Snape. Draco no se detuvo a analizar mucho más. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo hacía su sala común. En ella en ese momento no había nadie. Subió rápidamente a su habitación. Resbuscó en su baúl y justamente al fondo muy bien escondido encontró lo que buscaba. Sacó de el baúl una capa negra que la acompañaba una máscara blanca. Recordó que aquello lo guardaba desde que se supone se iniciara como mortífago hacía un año atrás. Rebuscó rápidamente entre su ropa y sacó un pantalón negro y una camisa de el mismo color. Se quitó la vestimenta elegante que llevaba. Y se colocó la ropa que acababa de sacar.

Antes de salir se colocó la capa de invisibilidad. Salió a toda prisa de la sala común. Mientras caminaba pudo ver una escena algo rara, aunque el rubio iba muy apurado no pudo evitar detenerse un segundo a observar.

¿Nick, pero que hiciste?- le preguntaba histerica una pelinegra de vestido azul a Nicholas que traía una cara de enojo visible.

Pues lo que tenía que hacer Narci, llamé a todos los que nos pudieran ayudar a solucionar esto.- le contestó en tono furioso el chico que caminaba de un lado para otro.

Pero eso nos delatará. Tarde o temprano sabrán que fuimos nosotros.- dijo ella mientra lo miraba con ojos llorosos.

Hermana, yo se que eso no es lo que te preocupa. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Esperemos que Luna esté bien. – le dijo Nick a Narci mientras la abrazaba, ella no pudo hacer más que llorar descotroladamente resguardada de el brazo de su hermano.

Draco, no entendía muy bien de que hablaban los hermanos pero si era lo que él creeía esto no era nada bueno. ¿Era posible que los hermanos Coldstain estuvieran traicionando a Luna?. El rubio decidió no seguir escuchando nada más, en ese momento lo más que le preocupaba era la seguridad de Luna que en las manos de los mortífagos y más aun en las de Voldemort corría muchisimo riesgo. Continuó corriendo hacia el exterior, pero una voz a sus espaladas hizo que el rubio detuviera su marcha.

¿Sr. Malfoy le molestaría decirme a donde se dirige con tanta urgencia?- preguntó una voz masculina.

Usted sabe muy bien a donde me dirijo Director- le contestó con mucha seriedad el chico mientras se daba la vuelta y se quitaba la capa únicamente de su cabeza para que el director pudiera mirarlo bien, aunque era bien conocido por él que el anciano podía ver a través de las capas de invisibilidad.

¿Sr. Malfoy está usted seguro de lo que va hacer?- le preguntó el sabio hombre mientras lo escrutinaba sobre sus gafas de madia luna.

Señor, solo le pediré una cosa. Iré a buscar a Lovegood, no deje que nadie más vaya a hacerlo, eso podría ponerla en riesgo. Deme dos días, si en dos días no regreso con ella, puede mandar a quien quiera, aurores, a los de la orden hasta el mismísimo Potter que se cree invesible si desea. Solo le pido dos días.- le pidió el rubio esperando que el director le negara esta petición por no confiar en el hijo de un mortífago.

Esta bien Señor Malfoy, dos días, no más. Solo le pido que sea cuidadoso, usted tanto como yo sabe como se mueve el mundo de los mortífagos.Sé que la señorita Lovegood estará más segura con usted que con nadie, por que cuando se ama se da la vida por el ser amado- le dijo el director y sin decir más se volteó y se adentró en el castillo dejando al rubio en un estado de shock por unos segundos por lo último que acababa de decir. Pero no era el momento para ponerse a pensar en las palabras de un anciano medio loco, así que volvió a colocarse la capa sobre su cabeza y emprendió su camino con más rapidez.

Se adentró en el bosque prohibido. Una gran obscuridad acompañada por una densa neblina cubría todo alrededor dándole esto un toque totalmente fantasmagórico y tétrico. Se podía percibir el movimiento de algunos animales alrededor. Pero a el rubio esto no le importó y mucho menos le intimidó, el objetivo y pensamiento en su cabeza era solo uno, Luna. Llegó a el lugar donde hacía solo poco tiempo antes los tres mortífagos habían desaparecido llevándose con ellos a la rubia. El rubio miró hacia todos lados asegurándose de que nadie lo siguiera. Luego puso su mente clara en el lugar en el cual se quería aparecer "Bosque El Hades" dijo en voz baja y desapareció de el lugar donde estaba.

La rubia se sentía mareada, y desubicada lo único que recordaba era haber salido de el baile en busca de su pareja y cuando salió afuera vio tres encapuchados que le apuntaban con sus varitas, sintió miedo pero antes haber podido hacer nada una luz blanca salíó de una de las varitas de los encapuchados y luego solo recordaba obscuridad. La chica intentó enfocar muy bien su vista en donde se encontraba en ese momento. Estaba en una gran habitación de la cual no podía observar detalles pues solo había una tenue luz portada por una lamparilla de noche ubicada justo a lado de donde estaba sobre una cama muy grande vestida por sedosas y finas sabanas blancas. La chica sabía que en el lugar en que se encontraba era uno de lujos, pero esto no la hacía estar más tranquila al contrario estaba aterrada. Aun vestía su vestido arruinado, el cual temía en cualquier momento se rompería dejándola casi desnuda, sentía que había faltado a la promesa que le había hecho a las creadoras de el vestido, pero en ese momento ese no era su mayor problema. Estaba en un lugar, no sabía en donde. Llevada allí por no sabía quien, ni con que propósito. La chica se incorporó un poco y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no estaba atada, aunque estaba tan aterrada que no se atrevía a ponerse de pies a investigar fuera de allí. La rubia se encogió un poco y colocó sus piernas entre sus brazos. No sabía que clase de futuro le esperaba, no sabía que pasaría, esto la agobiaba demasiado e inevitablemente comenzó a llorar.

Disculpe Señorita, La cena.- le dijo una mujer que se apareció o al menos esa fue la impresión de Luna que se sobresaltó mucho, dando un respingo que la hizo quedar pegada de el cabezal de la cama. – Lo siento no fue mi intención asustarla. Fue que toqué y al no recibir respuesta me tomé el atrevimiento de entrar- dijo la mujer que entraba con una bandeja de comida en las manos. En ese momento vió que ella cerraba la puerta.

Lo...Lo siento no escuché la puerta.- contestó nerviosa Luna que miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a la mujer que acababa de ingresar al cuarto, mientras con su mano secaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Era una mujer delgada, de tez extremadamente blanca, de cabello negro y aparentemente largo esto no estaba claro pues lo llevaba recogido en un peinado estilo "dona". Un vestido blanco de botones delanteros y un delantal negro atado a su cintura. Tenía unos ojos verdes intensos, parecía una mujer de no mas de 40 años, pero su mirada y sus rasgos denotaban más edad, se veía cansada como si cargara un peso sobre su espalda inaguantable.

No se preocupe discúlpeme usted a mi por mi atrevimiento. Aquí le traigo algo para que cene.- le dijo ella mientras depositaba una bandeja sobre la cama de la rubia.

Es que en realidad no tengo hambre.- le contestó sinceramente Luna que estaba muy asustada, y sentía su estomago totalmente cerrado.

Tiene que comer. Miré que se vé un poco pálida.- le insistió la mujer que la miraba con sus manos cruzadas levemente sobre su regazo.

Sin animos de ofender pero creo que usted tambien se vería un poco palida si supiera que está secuestrada- le dijo la chica mirandola con algo de desconfianaza y un poco a la defenciba. - ¿Oiga me puede decir donde estamos? ¿Y por qué estoy aquí?- se aventuró a preguntar Luna viendo como la sonrisa amable de la mujer cambiaba por un gesto de nerviosismo.

Eso Señorita no estoy autorizada a contestárselo, solo me encargaron que le trajera la cena y que la mantuviera lo más cómoda posible. – le dijo la mujer que ahora miraba sus propias manos con nerviosismo.

¿Y eso por que?- preguntó la rubia que se negaba a creer tanta amabilidad por parte de los Motífagos, al no recibir respuesta por parte de la mujer pues decidió aventurarse con una peticíon.- Bueno esta bien, oiga pero por lo menos podría hacer algo por mí. ¿Podría traerme si es posible algo de ropa?, es que este vestido esta casi a punto de romperse.- le dijo Luna a la mujer que le hizo una señal afirmativa y salió de el cuarto dejando allí a la rubia mas desconcertada de lo que estaba.

Alrededor de unos veinte minutos después que fuerón una tortura para la rubia por no saber, la mujer volvió a hacer aparición en el cuarto portando unas cuantas piezas de ropa sobre sus manos.

Bueno señorita, le pregunté a mi señor si podía traerles unos vestidos que pertenecían a la señora de la casa y me dijo que sí. Así que aquí están.- le dijo mientras colocaba cuatro vestidos sobre la cama.- Escoja el más que le guste, luego puede tomar un baño.- le informó la mujer, mientras le daba una sonrisa sincera a Luna. La rubia no entendía por que aquella mujer le inspiraba confianza, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba – ¿Tienes Nombre niña?- le preguntó la señora.

Luna, me llamó Luna.- le contestó la rubia que por primera vez en su vida no tenía ningun animo de sonreir, solo miró a la mujer con sus ojos azules que estaban critalizados por la incertidumbre.

Yo soy Grace.- le respondió ella.- ¿Bueno cual se va a poner?- le preguntó intentando despejar la mente de la chica un poco de su penosa situación.

Creo que me gusta este.- dijo Luna tomando con algo de desgano un vestido blanco colocado en el medio .

Si, sabe ese era uno de los favoritos de mi señora. Creo que a usted le quedará muy bien.- le dijo con ojos de añoranza la mujer.

Gracias. ¿Puedo utilizar el baño?- le preguntó Luna a Grace.

Si claro. Espere y ilumino el cuarto.- la mujer dirigió su varita a diferentes lámparas ubicadas en diferentes partes de el cuarto. Este se iluminó en su totalidad.

Luna observó los detalles de el lugar por primera vez. Le pareció hermoso, en otro tipo de sircustancias hasta lo hubiera disfrutado, pero no en la que se encontraba.Era un cuarto al estilo rustico en su totalidad, muebles labrados a mano en madera totalmente fina, había un ventanal inmenso, pero tapado por una inmensa capa de cortinas de seda blanca con detalles en verde. Pudo notar que en muchos detalles de el cuarto había verde presente. Ella trataba de no pensar en que quizás aquel sería el ultimo lugar que vería. Pero no entendía, una pregunta seguía muy presente en su interior, si aquello era un secuestro ¿por que la trataban tan bien?.

Esta habitación pertenece a ...- la mujer comenzó a hablar pero al percatarse de lo que iba a decir decidió callar.- El baño es por aquí.- le dijo ella mientras caminaba delante de la rubia que la siguió en silencio. Las dos mujeres se dirijieron a una puerta ubicada al final de el cuarto. Al Entrar Luna pudo observar un inmenso baño, muy parecidos a los que le otorgaban a los prefectos en el colegio, aunque ese era aun más lujoso.

¿Dónde encuentro el jabón?- le preguntó ella.

Aquí lo tengo señorita- le contestó Grace mientras le entregaba una pequeña botella, que cuando la rubia lo abrió pudo percibir que era con olor a vainilla.- bueno le daré veinte minutos para que se duche, ya gradué el agua, espero que sea de su agrado, a los veinte minutos la vendré a buscar para llevarla con mi señor.- le dijo la mujer que luego cerró la puerta de el baño dejando desconcertada y asustada a Luna con lo último que había dicho, pero ya no tenía mas remedio, tenía que afrontar aquella situación con valentía.

La chica se desvistió aunque por la situación decidió no quitarse la ropa interior, volteó a mirarse en el espejo, tenía aun su maquillaje corrido. Para no mirarse más y no incrementar su molestia y desesperación, decidió abrir el cajón tras el espejo, y encontró muchas cosas. Pero para su sorpresa encontró articulos que solo utilizaban los hombres, esto le dió una pista a la rubia de que aquel cuarto y sobre todo aquel baño pertenecía a un hombre y se atrevía a decir que era un joven. Había cremas de afeitar, lociones de baño, navajas de rasurar, y colonias. La chica tomó una en sus manos y la olió, aquel olor le resultaba muy familiar, podría jurar que aquella era la colonia que usaba Draco. La chica decidió no prestarle más atención a esto y meterse a bañar. Y así lo hizo.

Luego de bañarse se colocó una toalla y salió nuevamente hacia la habitación. Tomó el vestido y se lo colocó. Le quedaba bastante bien. Se miró en un gran espejo ubicado en una de las paredes de el cuarto. Era un vestido blanco de mangas cortas y un poco más abajo de las rodillas, tenía pequeños detalles en piedritas y un corte recto en la parte delantera superior. La chica se colocó unas zapatillas blancas que acompañaban al vestido y cuando se la terminaba de acomodar alguien entró abruptamente en el cuarto, la chica no pudo evitar dar un brinco.

- Vamos el amo te espera.- dijo sin mas un hombre vestido con un sobretodo negro y una máscara blanca sobre su rostro que acababa de abrir la puerta.

¿Les Gustó? Bueno eso espero jaja. Espero me dejen reviews diciendo que les pareció. Besos y abrazos.


	26. Capítulo 26 Volviendo a ver a mi niño

Titulo: Una inadapatada social o un Angel de luz ¿Qué soy

Hola!! Perdonen por la demora, en serio que no tengo ninguna excusa por la tardanza fue olvido, me envolví en el trabajo y pensé que había actualizado y no lo había hecho así que espero me disculpen! En este capitulo se da a conocer quien fue y es uno de los grandes amores de Draco y no es la rubia jaja quieren saber pues lean jaja. Espero lo disfruten!

Capitulo 26- Volviendo a ver a mi niño

Caminaba por un camino que había recorrido muchísimas veces en su vida, se conocía aquel lugar como la palma de su mano, mas que nadie se atrevía a decir. Pero nunca lo había tenido que hacer bajo aquellas circunstancias. Se adentraba en la espesura de aquel hermoso y a la misma vez inmenso bosque. La obscuridad era total pero el no necesitaba la luz para guiarse. Se detuvo en un punto especifico de donde podía observar como se alzaba entre la espesura una inmensa mansión. Sabía muy bien que la seguridad para entrar allí era muy grande y mas aun cuando estaba rodeada por mortifagos y aun algo peor que pudo comprobar al verlos sobrevolar alrededor, Dementores. El chico decidió que era hora de colocarse el atuendo que haría que pasara un poco desapercibido. No se puso la capa de invisibilidad por que sabía que los dementores no tenían ojos, ellos se guiaban a través de sus sentidos y sería sumamente sospechoso ver a un montón de dementores atacando algo que no podían ver así que terminaría descubriéndolo, eso no era parte de sus planes.

Se puso el sobretodo negro y cubrió su rostro con una blanca máscara. El chico no esperó procesar lo que tenía puesto ya que de solo pensarlo su estomago se revolvía con molestia. Giró, y camino unos diez pasos a su izquierda. Allí se encontró con un árbol de gran tamaño y de aspecto muy antiguo. Con ambas manos las cuales tenía cubiertas por unos guantes negros, fue tanteando el árbol hasta encontrar un pequeño orificio. El chico se quitó el guante de su mano derecha, dejando al descubierto su blanca mano en la cual portaba un anillo, anillo el cual su madre le había obsequiado y cual había pertenecido por muchos años a la familia Black. Hacía un tiempo atrás ya no portaba el que tenía el emblema de los Malfoy.

Draco volteó su mano poniendo la piedra principal de el anillo en el agujero de el árbol y luego de hacer esto recitó unas palabras en latín. Al terminar, justo en la parte baja de el tronco de el árbol la corteza se abrió dejando ver unas oscuras escaleras que iban en descenso con aspecto de un desuso prolongado. Al ver el estado tan deplorable de el pasadizo el chico pensó un momento antes de adentrarse en él, pero no tenía otra opción, así que luego de respirar hondo entró en el interior de el árbol el cual se cerró en cuanto el chico estuvo en adentro.

Luna caminaba por un oscuro pasillo, siendo escoltada muy de cerca por dos enmascarados. Sentía un gran miedo en su interior, su temor era tan grande que ni siquiera tenía ganas de llorar, era como si todo fuera en cámara lenta. Veía cuadros, espejos entre otras múltiples cosas mientras pasaba con gran velocidad a su lado. Al pasar había visto muchos enmascarados, esto incrementaba su terror. Incluso al mirar por una ventana podía jurar haber visto una sombra negra sobrevolar en las afueras de aquel lugar, pero decidió no pensar en eso. Luego de caminar un poco mas llegaron ante una gran puerta de madera en donde había una serpiente tallada. La imagen de la serpiente hizo que la chica se estremeciera. El Motífago que estaba a la izquierda de la rubia tocó tres veces en la puerta, segundos después esta se abrió. En ese momento Luna sintió que sus pies no le respondían, si no hubiera sido por que uno de los Mortios que que estaba detrás de ella la empujó se habría quedado allí plantada de por vida.

Sintió como su respiración se agitaba, su corazón se aceleraba y el color abandonaba su cuerpo, solo era una masa de carne totalmente incolora. La chica dio unos cinco pasos por inercia. Pudo ver una gran cantidad de mortifagos dentro de aquel lugar que tenía la apariencia de ser un estudio. Todos estaban en un completo mutismo. Mirándola , escrutinandola con la vista. La rubia sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría sin necesidad de un hechizo desmayius. Ella al sentir que ya nadie la presionaba a caminar dejó de hacerlo se limitó a mirar a todos los presentes, pero no podía distinguir un solo rostro no con aquellas terroríficas mascaras. De pronto una voz la cual la chica no pudo precisar de donde venía le habló.

La Srta. Lovegood ¿no?.- preguntó la voz que sonaba totalmente horrible y macabra. Luna no respondió nada. De pronto vio como un sillón de gran tamaño que se encontraba frente a la chimenea se daba vuelta. La imagen que vio la chica la dejó helada.

Draco se movía con paso no muy seguro, no recordaba que aquel lugar fuera tan pequeño. Sus pies casi no cabían en los pequeños escalones y las miles de telarañas no ayudaban a mejorar la situación. Continuó su paso haciendo a un lado las telarañas con su mano mientras con la otra mantenía en alto su varita iluminando el camino. De pronto se encontró de frente con una puerta en donde tubo que volver a repetir el proceso de el anillo la puerta se abrió y el rubio de un momento a otro se encontró dentro de un armario lleno de ropa femenina. El chico observó entre las rendijas de el armario que no hubiese nadie en el exterior y con cuidado salió de él. Al salir se encontró en una pequeña habitación, compuesta solo por una pequeña cama con sabanas muy sencillas, una mesita de noche en la cual reposaba una vela apagada y un libro, y el armario de el cual acababa de salir. En aquel espacio no había mas espacio para colocar nada mas, y a pesar de todo ese era el lugar preferido de Draco dentro de aquella casa. El chico con sigilo se acercó a la puerta y con cuidado la abrió un poco al no ver nada decidió sacar la cabeza, el pasillo estaba desierto lo único que se veía eran cientos de puertas a lo largo de él. El rubio decidió salir y comenzó a ascender por unas escaleras que habían justo frente a ese cuarto. Al llegar a la parte superior se encontró con muchas personas de aspecto humilde trabajando allí. Todos al ver la presencia de el enmascarado se asustaron aunque decidieron no darlo a demostrar, el rubio comenzó a mirarlos a todos muchas caras muy conocidas pero otras no tanto. Pero sobre todas pudo reconocer una que hizo que sonriera bajo su mascara.

¿Amo Lucius puedo servirle en algo?- preguntó la mujer por la cual Draco había sonreído.

Necesito hablar con usted Grace – le dijo Draco sorprendido de que lo confundieran con su padre, aunque eso no era de extrañarse ya que eran de el mismo tamaño, el porte Malfoy era inconfundible y el color de ojos que reflejaba a través de la mascara era idéntico, por no mencionar la forma en que ambos Malfoy arrastraban las palabras. – Pero a SOLAS.- dijo recalcando las ultimas palabras mientras miraba a su alrededor, no tubo que decirlo ni una vez mas ya que al escucharlo todos los presentes abandonaron la cocina en la cual se encontraban.

Dígame en que le puedo servir.- dijo en tono nervioso la mujer.

No puedo creer que aun le sigas sirviendo a este infeliz Grace.- le dijo Draco a la mujer.

Disculpe...¿Qué...Qué ha dicho?- preguntó la mujer en total confusión.

Nana soy Yo- le dijo el rubio mientras se quitaba la mascara ante la cara atónita de la mujer.

Mi niño...Mi Draco- dijo ella mientras con lágrimas en sus ojos se lanzaba a abrazar a Draco, quien la recibió con una gran apretón.- ¿Draco por que estas vestido así? Por Merlín no me digas que...- preguntó la mujer observándolo de arriba abajo pero no pudo terminar la oración pues su voz se quebró en llanto.

No Nana, claro que No.- le dijo él levantando su barbilla, aquella mujer y su madre era quien único Draco había dado muestras de afecto real, el afecto que viene de el corazón, esto hasta que apareciera cierta rubia en su vida que en cierta manera lo desconcertaba. – Les prometí a ti y a mi madre que jamás entraría a los mortifagos y no pienso romper esa promesa. Esta vestimenta es por otra cosa Nana.- le respondió él

¿Por qué Draco?- preguntó en un total desconcierto. Ahora si que no entendía nada.

Nana no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿necesito saber si aquí tienen a una chica rubia?.- le preguntó él mientras colocaba sus grandes manos sobres los hombros de aquella delicada mujer.

Si Draco, tienen a una chica rubia, muy bonita. Se llama Luna.- le informó ella, la expresión de el rubio cambió totalmente, no sabía por que aun guarda la esperanza de que todo aquello fuera una falsa alarma y que a fin de cuentas Luna lo estuviera esperando en Hogwarts para decirle que no la habían secuestrado y que solo había entrado a el bosque prohibido siguiendo el rastro de un Snorklack de cuerno arrugado, así él la vería y le diría que en realidad estaba loca pero estaría seguro de que estaba bien.

¿Nana dónde la tienen?- le preguntó algo asustado esperando que ella le contestara lo peor.

Hace solo unos minutos atrás la llevaron a el estudio, allí se encontraría con..con el que no debe ser nombrado.- le contestó ella en un tono muy nervioso.

¿Pero no le han hecho daño verdad?- preguntó sin poder quitar el tono de preocupación.

No Draco al contrario la han tratado muy bien para ser una prisionera. ¿Pero quien es la chica?¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? ¿Y para que la quiere el señor oscuro?- preguntó con un gran desconcierto la mujer pues nunca había visto a Draco así de preocupado por nadie a excepción de por su madre.

Nana es una chica de mi colegio, te diré la verdad el señor oscuro la quiere por que la chica tiene magia negra en su cuerpo, lo que en realidad no sé es cual sea su fin, que quiere hacer con ella. Eso es lo que realmente me preocupa.- le dijo él.- Iré por ella.- dijo y volvió su paso, pero la mano de la mujer lo detuvo.

DRACO TE HAS VUELTO LOCO, ¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE MATEN?.- le preguntó en tono enojado mientras lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Nana ¿pero que quieres que deje que la maten a ella?.- le dijo en un tono que sonaba desesperado.

Piensa un momento mi niño. Si la quisieran muerta ya la abrían matado, su fin es otro. Tienes que buscar la manera de entrar allí, pero me tienes que prometer que no intentaras nada que ponga en riesgo tu vida. Mira que si a ti te pasa algo todos los años de tortura que he vivido aquí no valdrían la pena, por que tu sabes que si me he quedado es por ti, mi pequeño.- le dijo la mujer mientras levantaba su mano y la posaba sobre el rostro de el rubio, quien la miró con mucha ternura.

No te preocupes nana, no me pasará nada. Ahora llévame al despacho.- le dijo él mientras volvía a colocarse la mascara.

Luna estaba totalmente aterrada, mientras veía como una figura totalmente escalofriante se acercaba hacia ella. Era algo parecido a un hombre, pero no se veía humano, sus rasgos eran mas parecidos a los de una serpiente. Vestido con una larga túnica negra entre la cual se podía ver sus largas y esqueléticas extremidades. Sus ojos centelleaban en un color rojo totalmente aterrador. No tenía nariz, el lugar donde se supone se encontrara esta lo ocupaba dos pequeños orificios, el color de su piel era muy blanco tornado casi grisáceo. Pero lo más que impactó y aterró a la rubia fue la sonrisa que aquel ser traía en su boca carente de labios. La chica estaba helada, frisada totalmente, sentía que su corazón no latía, que sus sentidos estaban totalmente dormidos, el miedo llegó a tal punto que ya no lo sentía, solo se limitaba a mirar como aquel espectro se acerba a ella. Cuando se encontraba a solo unos tres pasos de la rubia se detuvo. Enfocando sus aterradores ojos rojos en los azules de la chica.

Bienvenida Srta. Lovegood.- dijo en un tono tan escalofriante que hizo estremecer a la chica, ella no podía hacer mas que mirarle con estupefacción.- Disculpe que la hayamos tenido que traer de forma tan precaria y poco cordial. Pero como usted sabe mis relaciones con el director de su colegio no son las mejores y creo que de habérselo pedido no hubiese aceptado la invitación.- dijo en un tono algo burlón que hizo reír a los enmascarados presentes. Volvió a enfocar su mirada de fuego sobre la chica- Lovegood tengo una pregunta ¿sabes por que estas aquí?- le cuestionó mientras volvía a tomar asiento en el sofá en el cual estaba cuando la chica llegó, sobre la parte superior de este reposaba una enorme serpiente de ojos amarillos la cual tenía su vista fija en la rubia mientras dejaba entrar y salir de su boca su lengua viperina de forma amenazante.

No- respondió la chica con voz que increíblemente sonó segura a pesar de estar en un estado de pánico casi catatónico. Ella podía imaginarse el por que de que la llevaran allí pero no se lo diría jamas.

Sabes no te creo lo suficientemente tonta para no saber, sabes que creo que mientes.- dijo Voldemort mientras acariciaba a Nagini que acababa de descender hasta su cuello. La chica se limitó a mirarle con los ojos bien abiertos pero no emitió sonido, no dijo nada y tampoco desmintió la acusación que era muy real.- Lovegood sé muy bien que posees magia negra, también sé que si decidieras unirte a mí serias totalmente poderosa e invencible. Tendrías la gloria que nunca has tenido y la cual mereces siendo tu una sangre pura, una chica superior a muchos. – le dijo Voldemort enfocando esta vez su gélida mirada en la rubia.

No me creo superior a nadie, los magos y brujas somos todos iguales, el estatus de la sangre es algo relativo.- contestó la chica inmediatamente y casi sin pensarlo pero al ver como la expresión de el rostro de Voldemort se volvía dura se reprendió mentalmente por no quedarse callada.

Draco caminó al lado de Grace sin decir una palabra solo se limitaban a andar con paso bastante ágil. Al llegar ante la puerta de el estudio, Draco miró a la mujer. Quien con ojos preocupados le habló en un susurro.

Draco, Lucius salió a la ciudad a hablar con algunas personas. Se que no hay nada que yo diga para evitar que entres allí. Solo te pido que cuando lo hagas no mires al señor tenebroso a los ojos te reconocería al momento si lo haces. Y si te descubren los esfuerzos que estas haciendo para salvarla serán totalmente en vano.- le indicó.

Esta bien nana .- le dijo el rubio.- ahora necesito que estés muy atenta por que lo mas seguro tendré que utilizar mi salida.- le indicó.

Esta bien Draco.- le dijo la mujer que de la angustia se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

No llores todo saldrá bien, nos vemos luego.- le dijo el chico y sin decir mas tomó el picaporte de la puerta girándolo.

Voldemort se puso de pié sin quitar lo ojos de la rubia chica que acababa de decir una aberración según él. Los mortifagos presentes comentaban entre si, la impresión era tal que nadie había notado que un nuevo enmascarado se había unido al grupo de mortifagos.

¿Lovegood lo que estas queriendo decir es que rechazas mi propuesta de poder y gloria. Por tus estúpidos y ridículos pensamientos de igualdad de sangre?- le preguntó acercándose amenazadoramente hacia Luna quien no bajó su mirada, a pesar de estar aterrada no estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo.

SI.- le contestó la chica sabiéndose muerta por esto.

Nuestros primeros magos y brujas siempre tuvieron sangre completamente pura y mágica.- comenzó a decir Voldemort con un evidente tono de molestia sin quitar sus venenosos ojos de Luna que lo miraba sin bajar su vista- El poder era de ellos en exclusiva y se sabían poderosos. Habían niveles, los asquerosos muggles eran la escoria, los magos la realeza, nadie discutía eso. Hasta que un día un desertor, un atorrante decidió que era hora de experimentar cosas nuevas dejándose llevar por un estúpido pensamiento humano que se empeñan en llamar amor, se casó con una estúpida e insignificante muggle naciendo así la primera aberración. Pero eso no se queda ahí generaciones luego de ellos nacieron sin magia pero ese maldito gen suelto seguía corriendo buscando donde manifestarse.Y un día lo logró, sin previo aviso de dos padres muggles nació lo que vendría a dañar nuestra raza perfecta, el primer sangre sucia que daría origen a la plaga nauseabunda que ahora nos arropa y que estoy dispuesto a eliminar. – finalizó mirando a la rubia chica que tenía sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas por al indignación.

Draco miraba todo como mero espectador, sintiéndose totalmente impotente y furioso. Al menos veía que fisiscamente Luna estaba bien, aunque por lo qué veía en los ojos de ella sabía que emocionalmente estaba destrozada.

No puedo creer que magia tan poderosa se le sea entregada a personas tan insignificantes y tan poco merecedoras de esta. Eres una estúpida Lovegood, estas destinada a la grandeza y te conformas con ser una mediocre. Pero lo que me interesa saber es realmente ¿en realidad eres portadora de esta magia? Por que solo lo sé por fuentes exteriores no totalmente confiables- le dijo mientras tomaba a Luna por la barbilla y le levantaba el rostro levemente como si con esto pudiera sacarle la verdad. La rubia sintió horriblemente aquel tacto frío,sentía como la quemaba, pero no dijo nada.- Bueno como veo que no obtengo tu cooperación, creo que tendré que averiguarlo por mis propios medios.- dijo Voldemort mientras soltaba la barbilla de la chica con tal violencia que la hizo perder el balance y caer al suelo.

Luna que cayó de medio lado en el suelo, volteó a mirar a aquel horrible ser. Al hacerlo vio como de entre su túnica sacaba algo, que rápidamente pudo reconocer como su varita. Le apuntó con ella y con voz cruel pronunció las palabras "Crucio". La chica en ese momento sintió el dolor físico mas grande que había sentido en su vida como si miles de espadas se clavaran una y otra vez en su cuerpo. De su boca salió un alarido de dolor tan desgarrador que resonó por todos los pasillos de aquella inmensa mansión.

Les gustó? Eso espero de todo corazón!! Les prometo subir el proximo capi muy pronto! Cuidensen muchos besos! Bye!


	27. Capítulo 27 Un rescata atropellado

Titulo: Una inadapatada social o un Angel de luz ¿Qué soy

Hola!! Perdonen por la demora, Otra vez no tengo excusa es que si no me acuerdan actualizar sigo envuelta y lo olvido!! Perdón por haberles dejado el capi anteriro donde lo dejé aunque este si soy honesta no termina muy diferente. Disfrutenlo!!

Capitulo 27- Un réscate atropellado

Draco sintió un impulso de correr, tomar a la rubia en sus manos y echarle una maldición a todo aquel que se atreviera interponerse en su camino. La escuchaba gritar y la veía retorcerse de dolor en el suelo.Mas de ochos "cruccios" era mas de lo que nadie podía aguantar. Incluso había personas que se habían vuelto locas gracias a esta maldición. Pero sabía que se tenía que controlar, si salía en su defensa rápidamente se descubriría y seguramente los dos estarían muertos. Apretaba sus puños fuertemente y unía con fortaleza su mandíbula, casi al borde de romper sus dientes unos contra otros. No aguantaba verla sufrir de aquella manera, no a ella, no a aquel Ángel, no a su Ángel. Cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse sin importarle nada vio como Voldemort paró de lanzarle "Cruciatus" a la rubia, con una sonrisa totalmente morbosa y complacida en sus labios. Había disfrutado cada alarido de la chica, parecía sentir cierto placer en el dolor ajeno. Pero cuando observó a la rubia pudo ver la causa de que se hubiese detenido. En posición fetal y sin moverse se encontraba Luna, envuelta en un aura totalmente negra y lúgubre. Muchos de los mortifagos allí presentes hicieron sonidos de impresión. Draco se preocupó, Voldemort había conseguido lo que quería. El rubio vio como la chica envuelta en aquella aura se ponía de pies. Tenía el rostro agachado y cubierto por su cabello, pero el rubio no necesitaba mirarla para saber en que estado se encontraban los ojos de la rubia la mayoría de veces azules, lo mas seguro en un negro vacío.

Ella volteó dando la espalda a Voldemort y miró en un punto fijo, justo donde estaba la gran cantidad de enmascarados. La chica sentía un gran enojo y frustración. Y estaba dispuesta a desquitárselas en ese momento. Pero algo la detuvo, pudo ver que uno de ellos le hacía una leve negación con la cabeza, pero no fue exactamente eso lo que la detuvo, fue los ojos de aquel enmascarados, se le hicieron totalmente conocidos, aquel iris gris que la miraba atravez de la mascara la hicieron detenerse, controlarse, no tuvo que pensar mucho mas cuando sintió que su cuerpo le dolía como nunca antes, era un dolor insoportable, tan insoportable que la hizo perder el conocimiento, cayó en un estado de total inconsciencia en el suelo.

Lleven a esta basura a su cuarto.- dijo con desprecio Voldemort mientras con su huesudo pie movía a la inconsciente Luna.

¿Amo pero como hará para que la chica se una a su ejercito?- se aventuró a preguntar una mortifaga allí presente.

Tengo otros planes Bellatrix, no te desesperes. Pronto tendremos nuestro momento de gloria y esta mocosa insignificante será pieza clave en nuestro éxito.- dijo Voldemort mientras volvía a tomar asiento junto a su adorada serpiente. Y recibía alabanzas de sus seguidores.

Draco no aguantó mas la situación, y con paso seguro se dirigió al centro de la habitación y se inclinó para tomar de el suelo el cuerpo inconsciente de la rubia. Pero una voz seca se dirigió a él.

Lucius volviste muy pronto. Deja que Crabbe tome a la traidora de la sangre y la lleve a su habitación. ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?- preguntó con voz calma el señor tenebroso a Draco quien se limitó a mantener la cabeza inclinada viendo como Crabbe tomaba el cuerpo de Luna sobre su hombro y la sacaba de allí dejándolo en una situación bastante peligrosa.¿Qué le contestaría ahora?. Pero antes de que Draco pudiera abrir su boca para contestar la pregunta la puerta de el despacho se abrió de golpe.

Amo todo parece indicar que un extraño intenta o intentó irrumpir en la mansión. Los dementores están totalmente revueltos.- indicó un enmascarado con tono algo nervioso que por la voz Draco reconoció como el padre de uno de sus compinches Goyle.

Bellatrix y Lucius, vayan a verificar. Después vemos lo de mi pedido Lucius.- les ordenó Voldemort y Draco vio su salvación en esa vía. Sin mirarlo nunca a los ojos salió a toda prisa de aquel lugar acompañado de su odiosa y sicópata tía.

Por Merlín que sea un Auror, tengo tantas ganas de practicar un maleficio que siento que mi varita lo realizaría por si sola.- decía con voz tenebrosamente excitada Bellatrix. Draco no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de repulsión. En ese momento no pudo evitar sentir asco de si mismo, ¿Cómo pudo estar de acuerdo en algún momento de su vida con aquella manera de pensar?¿Cómo era capaz de haber pensado en unirse a las filas de ese movimiento tan absurdo?

Nos dividiremos Bella.- le dijo fríamente Draco a la mortífaga.

Esta bien pero si lo encuentras por favor deja que yo lo mate ¿si?- le dijo en tono anhelante la mujer.

Si.- contestó con sequedad el rubio. Lo que le interesaba en ese momento era tomar a Luna y salir de aquél lugar lo antes posible. No podía creer que aquél lugar que en algún momento había sido su hogar ahora lo asfixiara de aquella manera, se había convertido en algo totalmente horrible y aterrador. Corrió al área de las cocinas donde pudo ver a Grace parada sollozando en una esquina.

Grace, necesito hablar con usted.- dijo con autoridad Draco y la mujer fue lo mas rápido que pudo hacía él. Ambos salieron de la cocina y de la vista de ojos curiosos.

¿Nana donde tienen a Luna?- le preguntó en seguida.

Mi niño estas bien.- dijo con una sonrisa que borró las lágrimas de su rostro.- En tu habitación, era la única que quedaba disponible y ahí la tienen.- le informó ella.

Iré por ella. Necesito que me avises si llega mi padre y de cualquier cosa que traiga con él. Nos veremos dentro de unos quince minutos en tu habitación. –le dijo Draco y sin que ella pudiera decir nada retomó su paso con agilidad escaleras arriba.

Pasó muchas puertas, pero aun no llegaba justo a la que necesitaba. Casi al final de el pasillo el chico se detuvo en una puerta de madera tallada muy fina. Giró la perilla y le tomó un momento acostumbrarse a la obscuridad total. Con su varita apuntó a las pequeñas lamparas que descansaban sobre las paredes y con un lumos las iluminó. En ese momento pudo ver como el cuerpo de la rubia descansaba sobre las que solían ser sus sabanas de seda, a simple vista se podía deducir que había sido colocada allí sin ninguna delicadeza pues estaba totalmente atravesada en la cama y su brazo derecho pillado bajo su cuerpo que estaba boca abajo. El rubio se acercó a la cama y con cuidado se sentó justo al lado de donde estaba el cuerpo de la chica. La tomó levemente por los hombros y con delicadeza la volteó.

Luna aun bajo el dolor corporal que sentía y su propia inconsciencia sintió que alguien la movía. Como pudo abrió sus ojos y cual fue su impresión al ver un enmascarado sentado tan cerca de ella y tocándola. Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero su adolorido cuerpo no le permitía casi moverse, así que como acto reflejo alejó sus manos de aquel hombre. Pero la voz de él la impactó aun mas.

Lovegood, soy yo.- le dijo el chico mientras con su mano izquierda se quitaba la mascara y con la derecha se bajaba la capucha de su cabeza. Dejando al descubierto su platino cabello.

¿Malfoy que haces aquí?- le preguntó casi en un hilo de voz la chica, no sentía fuerzas ni para hablar.

Sabes Lovegood es que de vez en cuando como que me aburro de estar en el colegio y me dan como que ganas de salvar a las Lunáticas que secuestran. Y pues para eso vine.- le dijo en un tono algo sarcástico a la chica y esta no pudo evitar a pesar de el dolor dibujar una sonrisa.

¿No eres Mortífago verdad?- volvió a cuestionar aunque realmente a ese momento no le importaba nada lo único que quería era dormir para nunca despertar, se sentía harta y a la misma vez vacía.

No.- le contestó con seguridad mientras se levantaba la manga de su brazo derecho para que ella pudiera ver que sobre este no había ningún tipo de marca. – Lovegood ahora te sacaré de aquí. ¿Puedes caminar?- le preguntó.

Si creo que si.- le dijo Luna mientras se incorporaba con bastante dificultad, luego puso su dos pies sobre el suelo y como pudo se puso de pie. Pero en cuanto lo hizo sus rodillas flaquearon. Lo único que la salvó de no golpearse contra el suelo fueron los buenos reflejos de el rubio que la tomó en brazos antes que ocurriese esto.

No Lovegood, no puedes.- le dijo Draco mientras la volvía a depositar sobre la cama. – Dame un segundo.- le dijo él mientras con prisa se dirigió a un armario que había en la habitación.

Luna ladeó un poco la cabeza para poder ver que era lo que hacía el chico. En aquel armario había una gran cantidad de ropa en la cual abundaba el color negro solo una que otra pieza de color verde. Pudo ver como colocaba unas cuantas cosas dentro de una mochila y luego se dirigió al baño, donde rebuscó dentro de el botiquín e introdujo una cuantas cosas mas. También vio como empacaba los vestidos que le había traído Grace para que escogiera. El rubio se echó la mochila con las cosas empacadas a la espalda. Luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba Luna.

Lovegood ahora si nos vamos.- le dijo Draco sentándose en la cama. La chica asintió levemente con su cabeza. Draco se volvió a colocar la máscara y se acomodó la capucha. Luego con delicadeza envolvió el cuerpo de la rubia en la sabana de seda blanca y la tomó en brazos. Ella se agarró como pudo a su cuello mientras emitía un leve quejido de dolor, sentía que mover un músculo era una tortura. El rubio no pudo evitar depositar un beso sobre la cabeza de la chica quien ante este dulce gesto no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa, se sentía segura en los brazos de el rubio aunque este portara un sobretodo negro y una mascara terrorifica.

El rubio enmascarado salió con la rubia en brazos rogando no encontrarse con ningun mortífago. Aunque eso era casi imposible ya que la mansión estaba infectada de mortios. No había dado cinco pasos cuando vió a dos enmascarados acercandose a él con paso agíl. Sintió que su sangre se heló y apretó más el cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo. La chica tenía sus ojos cerrados y daba leves quejidos de dolor.

¿Ey!! Malfoy a donde vas con la mocosa?- preguntó con voz algo amenazante uno de los enmascarados.

El señor oscuro pidió verla McNair.- dijo con seguridad y algo de amenaza en su voz Draco.

No estoy seguro de eso. Acabo de ver a el amo y está muy ocupado intentando desifrar quien se intentó adentrar en la mansión, como para querer verla ahora.- dijo el otro mortífago.

¿Estas cuestionando los mandatos de el señor tenebroso Mulciber?- le preguntó mirando duramente al mortío.

No, no cuestiono al señor tenebroso te cuestiono a ti Malfoy.- le respondió mientras ambos sacaban su varitas y apuntaban al rubio. Luna en ese momento presintiendo el peligro abrió sus ojos. Y miró a los ojos de el rubio que estaba totalmente alerta, no podía ver hacia adelante pero había escuchado la voz de los hombres. La chica aflojó un poco su cuerpo, cuando Draco sintió esto fue deslizándola poco a poco. Ella con todo y el dolor de su cuerpo se dejó caer en el suelo.

Cuando Draco vió que la chica estaba media sentada en el suelo, tuvo la oportunidad de meter la mano en su túnica y bajo ella agarró fuertemente su varita aunque no la sacó. 

¿Qué demonios les ocurre? Es su problema si quieren cuestionar ordenes directas.- le dijo el apretando muy bien su varita y hablando con total firmeza.

Vamos a ver si en realidad son ordenes directas- dijo McNair y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde estaban. Draco estaba seguro que se dirigiría hacia Voldemort. Mientras Mulciber seguí apuntando al chico.

Draco sabía que tenía que actuar y rápido no se podía permitir ser descubierto, no hasta que saliera de la mansión. Sin pensarlo mas sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia McNair. Y con gran fuerza de entonación gritó "Depulso" Haciendo esto que el hombre que era de gran tamaño golpeara con toda fuerza su cuerpo contra la pared que estaba justo al terminar el pasillo, al momento quedó inconsciente tirado en el suelo. Mulciber le tomó un momento asimilar lo que había ocurrido, tiempo que Draco tomo para lanzarle un "petrificus totalus" . El hombre calló en el suelo como si estuviese atado de manos y pies. A pesar de todo tenía sus ojos muy bien enfocados en Draco mirándolo con Odio mezclados con incredulidad. El rubio en ese momento se bajó la capucha y se quitó la mascara.

Mírame bien, para que así puedas decirle a Lucius y a tu señor quien los dejó tirados como los idiotas que son.- le dijo el rubio dándole la sonrisa mas morbosa y triunfante que pudo. Los ojos de impresión de Mulciber se volvieron en unos llenos de ira contenida. El rubio se volvió a colocar la mascara y luego volvió a tomar a la rubia en brazos, que miró todo desde su posición en el piso.

Malfoy no retes la suerte mira que todavía no salimos.- le dijo la rubia algo preocupada por lo que acababa de hacer el rubio, esto lo ponía en el ojo de los Mortífagos.

Es que no pude evitarlo.- le dijo él que ya había comenzado a descender con la chica en brazos.

¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le preguntó.

Salir de aquí.- se limitó a contestarle ella no preguntó mas nada y como quiera estaba muy cansada para hacerlo.

No sabía como pero había llegado a la cocina sin ser detectado por mas ningún mortífago. Entró en ella con paso firme causando aun mas impresión que los momentos anteriores. Nunca habían visto a su patrón traer a nadie allí. El no dijo nada se limitó a bajar las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos de servicio. Entró a el primer cuarto y depositó a Luna en la cama. Ella estaba aun muy débil, pero apesar de esto se mantuvo sentada. Cubriéndose con la frazada de seda y mirando a el rubio. Quien caminaba de un lado para otro esperando que Grace entrara. Momentos después se escuchó que abrían la puerta. Grace entró a toda prisa. En sus manos llevaba algo envuelto en retazo de seda negra.

Draco, ya lo saben. Saben que estas aquí. Aunque no saben exactamente donde. Tienes que irte ya. – le ordenó la mujer mientras ponía sobre las manos de el rubio lo que antes llevaba en las de ella.

¿Qué es nana?- le preguntó él.

En serio no lo sé. Lo que sé es que es muy importante para los planes de el señor tenebroso. Lo tomé en un momento de confusión, era lo que traía tu padre.- le confesó ella con voz muy nerviosa.

¿Nana pero que hiciste? – le preguntó en un tono casi histérico el rubio mirándola duramente.

No importa. Mi niño vete ya y llévate a esta preciosa niña de aquí.- le dijo mientras se acercaba a Luna y le acariciaba la mejilla. La rubia le dio una sonrisa tan sincera que hizo que la mujer sintiera paz.- Cuídate mucho mi niño. No olvides nunca que Te Amo.- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y él correspondía el abrazo con igual fuerza.- Ahora vete ya a donde tu sabes, allí estarás muy seguro. Y recuerda busca tu felicidad, te la mereces.- le dijo Grace mientras abría la puerta.

Lovegood necesito que te pongas de pie el camino es muy angosto para llevarte cargada. Yo te ayudaré vamos.- le dijo mientras la ayudaba a entrar en el armario. En ese momentos se escucharon múltiples pasos bajando por las escaleras exteriores.

Vete Ya.- le ordenó ella cerrando la puerta de el armario. Luego puso un hechizo por el cual por casi ningún medio se pudiera abrir.

Yo también te amo Nana.- le dijo el mientras colocaba su anillo y se abría la puerta de salida.

Lo sé mi niño, lo sé.- dijo la mujer con voz ahogada.

En ese momento la puerta de el cuarto se abrió con brusquedad y por ella entraron mas de cinco encapuchados. La mujer los miró sin decir nada.

¿Dónde está, Grace?- preguntó la voz de Lucius Malfoy en aparente calma.

¿De que me habla señor?- cuestionó en tono inocente aunque algo atemorizado la mujer.

De Draco y de lo que tomaste en el estudio. Goyle te vío, No te hagas la estúpida.- le dijo soltando una cachetada en el porselanico rostro de la mujer que la hizo caer.

Lejos, muy lejos de aquí ya. Ojalá que logre su cometido y acabe con este mundo de mentira y falsedad que ustedes mal nacidos se empeñan en crear.- les gritó colérica Grace desde el suelo.

Draco en ese momento trató de salir de el armario pero el hechizo de Grace no se lo permitió. Luna que presentía muy bien lo que estaba por venir trató como pudo de halar el rubio hacia la salida secreta. Draco no se había fijado que ya estaba adentro y la puerta se comenzó a cerrar el intentó detenerla como pudo pero no lo logró lo único que escuchó antes de que se cerrara la puerta definitivamente fue la voz de su padre gritar un "Avada Kedavra" que lo dejó totalmente helado y con un grito a punto de salir de su garganta.

No me maten por favor, pido misericordía (digo esto de rodillas con mis manos juntas) Espero que les haya gustado el capi!! Mas adelante se sabrán muchos detalles de la vida de Draco y Grace. Espero sus reviews, el proximo capi es uno de los mas esperados, por que? Eso no se los diré dejen muchos reviews y subo pronto jeje. Cuidensen.


	28. Capítulo 28 El sentimiento mas profundo

Titulo: Una inadapatada social o un Angel de luz ¿Qué soy

Hola!! Bueno les dije en el capi pasado que este capitulo que viene ahora es uno de los mas esperado. Pues si señoras y señores es un capi esperado pero no les diré nada para no aruinar la sorpresa. Eso desde ahora advierto puede provocar en ustedes mezclas de sentimientos jejeje Bueno los dejo para que lean

Capítulo 28- El sentimiento mas profundo

El rubio aun estaba parado frente a la puerta de las oscuras escaleras, con su frente recostada de ella y con la mano posada sobre esta sin poderlo creer. No pestañeaba, no decía nada. La rubia en ese momento posó su mano sobre el hombro de el chico que pareció reaccionar ante la situación en la que se encontraban. El alzó su varita e invocó un "lumos". Las angostas escaleras se iluminaron al momento, al igual que la cara de el chico. Estaba totalmente pálido con una expresión vacía en su rostro. Tomo el brazo de la rubia e hizo que lo posara tras su cuello. Luna no lograba descifrar el gesto de el rubio en ese momento, no sabía si era dolor, ira, odio, tristeza o una mezcla de todo. Continuaron descendiendo en silencio. Ella no quería decirle nada sabía que estaba muy herido, herido donde mas duele en el corazón. Incluso ella estaba consternada con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, Grace fue la única que se comportó amable con ella en aquella casa.

Después de bajar escaleras por unos minutos que a Luna le parecieron horas por el dolor que esto producía en cada parte de su cuerpo llegaron a otra salida. Draco colocó el anillo en la abertura y dijo las palabras. La puerta se abrió, dando vista a un oscuro bosque. El chico en ese momento se quitó la mascará y la lanzó con fuerza al exterior. Luego tomó lo que Grace le había dado y lo guardó en la mochila que llevaba. Él salió primero y le hizo señas a la chica de que aguardara un momento. Así lo hizo ella. Miraba dar pasos lentos al rubio en la oscuridad cuando pudo distinguir algo más. Vio una sombra pasar sobrevolando justo enfrente de donde ella se encontraba. Al momento sintió un frío tan helante que sentía que podía rasgar su piel. Luna intentó avisar a el rubio pero fue tarde, cuando lo divisó vio mas de diez Dementores que lo rodeaban y mientras él estaba arrodillado en el suelo con sus manos sobre la cara.

En ese momento apesar de su dolor físico, Luna sacó fuerzas y lo mas rápido que pudo llegó hasta donde se encontraba el rubio.

¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy!¡Draco reacciona!- le decía con desespero mientras lo agitaba por los hombros, pero él parecía no reaccionar solo se tocaba la cabeza como sintiendo un gran dolor. Luna en ese momento pensó que era su fin, no tenía varita así que no podía efectuar un patronus. Sintió de pronto que miles de recuerdos tristes se comenzaban a apoderar de ella, la muerte de su madre, las constantes burlas, la pelea con su padre. Se sentía desfallecer. Ya estaba a punto de caer inconsciente cuando escuchó como de la boca de el rubio que tenía frente a ella salieron las palabras "No me dejes" .Escuchar esto le dio una fuerza invisible, era algo totalmente inexplicable. Ella como pudo se aferró a él, y lo envolvió en un abrazo. "No lo haré" le dijo la rubia intentando no perder el conocimiento. Ya los rodeaban mas de una centena de dementores. Su oportunidad de sobrevivir se acababa. Si no acababan con ellos los dementores, Voldemort seguramente lo haría.

En ese momento algo increíble pasó una luz blanca fue rodeando a los jóvenes. Esta salía de el interior de la rubia. Ella levantó su mirada y se encontró con las horribles criaturas que estaban tan cerca de ellos que hasta podía sentir que los tocaba, La rubia como pudo levantó su mano y de esta salió una intensa luz blanca que se convirtió en la figura de un conejo. Un Patronus Corporius acababa de salir de la mano de la rubia, para ser exacto el Patronus que efectuaba con su varita. Los dementores se alejaron de ellos.

Luna sintió que su respiración se entrecortaba, sus pulmones le dolían, la luz blanca desapareció. Estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando sintió como unas manos la tomaban.Vio como el rubio que hace solo un momento parecía casi inconciente la levantaba en brazos, parecía tener una nueva fuerza, al contrario de ella que se sentía casi desfallecer.

¿Lovegood, estas bien?- le preguntó muy preocupado con su respiración entrecortada aun por lo que acababa de pasar. Luna sentía que se le haría imposible responder esta pregunta, pero sabía que en ese momento él necesitaba su respuesta.

Si, solo vámonos.- le respondió ella y quedó inconsciente en sus brazos.

El rubio tomó las cosas, la envolvió bien en la cobija de seda que a pesar de todo ella no había soltado y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa.

Corrió unos quince minutos con ella muy bien apretada a él y sin parar a tomar ni un respiro. No se podía dar ese lujo, si lo hacía quedarían descubiertos. De pronto vio como de entre la maleza de el bosque se alzaba un gran árbol, parecía tener mas de mil año, el grozor de su tronco era inmenso. En ese momento Draco se detuvo. Buscó un lugar seguro donde colocar el cuerpo inconsciente de la rubia, y lo encontró junto a otro árbol que en apariencia era mucho mas joven que el mencionado anteriormente. Con cuidado la colocó allí. Luego sacó su varita y apuntó justo a un claro que estaba ubicado detrás de el imponente árbol.

Aparienti Casamon funidete ia curezon.- Dijo el chico en voz alta y en medio de aquel claro apareció una cabaña de aspecto elegante pero humilde.

Corrió hacia la única entrada que tenía la cabaña. La puerta era de madera sin diseño, aunque en el centro había la boca de una serpiente abierta. Justo dentro de la boca de la serpiente Draco colocó su anillo. La puerta se abrió inmediatamente.Draco volvió sobre sus pasos y con cuidado pero con prisa tomó sus cosas y a la rubia en brazos nuevamente. Y se adentró en la cabaña. En cuanto el rubio se encontró adentro la puerta de la cabaña se cerró. El chico sin utilizar su varita dijo "Lumos" y cuatro lámparas ubicadas en puntos estratégicos de la casa se encendieron. Esto dio la vista a el interior de aquel lugar. Era muy pequeño, pero acogedor. En la parte trasera había una cama de doseles con sabanas de seda blanca que tenían el aspecto de no haber sido lavadas en años. En realidad todo en aquella casa estaba en un estado de abandono notable aunque en muy buenas condiciones. Un poco mas al frente había un sofá de color verde olivo y justo frente a este un gran librero lleno a capacidad de polvorientos libros, al lado una chimenea llena de telarañas . En la parte delantera una pequeña cocina con un gabinete hecho en mármol.

Draco se acercó a la cama, sabía que no podía depositar a la rubia sobre aquellas asquerosas sabanas. Así que como pudo sacó su varita e hizo un "fregotego" a la cama que en segundos quedó reluciente. La colocó allí. Luego acudió a su mochila, de esta sacó una botellita con una solución de color azul oscuro. Se sentó junto a Luna y colocando su brazo tras su cuello la sentó levemente.

Lovegood, necesito que despiertes.- le dijo el agitándola levemente para que abrirá sus ojos. Ella no reaccionaba. – Por favor despierta.- le dijo en un tono casi suplicante.

La rubia pareció escuchar algo en la lejanía, sus párpados le pesaban, pero lo que la hizo reaccionar fué sentir como alguien acariciaba su rostro. Luna abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada mercurio de el rubio quien tenía su mano posada en su mejilla. Él á pesar de que ella hubiese reaccionado no se alejó.

Necesito que bebas esto.- le dijo mientras llevaba la botellita a la boca de la chica. Su tono era cansado. Ella entreabrió los labios sin protestar y dejó que el amargo liquido tocara su paladar para luego descender por su garganta.- Ahora duerme.- le dijo mientras la recostaba sobre las almohadas. Esto para ella había sido casi un mandato pues en ese momento quedó tendida en las manos de Morfeo.

La rubia no sabía exactamente cuanto había dormido. Aunque podía decir que no era mucho pues la oscuridad de la noche aun inundaba aquel cuarto. Eso pareció activar una alarma en el cerebro de la chica. ¿Dónde estaba?. Se sentó con brusquedad en la cama esto hizo que se diera cuenta que ya el cuerpo casi no le dolía. Lo que fuese que le hubiera dado el rubio había funcionado a la perfección. Posó sus blancos píes carentes de zapatos en el frío suelo de la cabaña.

Luna comenzó a mirar alrededor de aquella casa. Buscaba a Draco, pero la casa estaba completamente oscura. Lo único que la iluminaba era la luz de Luna que entraba por una gran ventana que había en uno de los extremos de la casa. Luna miró hacia esta y pudo ver una figura sentada en el alféizar. No podía verle el rostro, pues miraba hacia el exterior. Lo que si divisaba era su platino cabello. El chico no llevaba camisa, dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho, llevaba sus pantalones negros largos sin zapatos.Tenía una rodilla alzada y la otra pierna estirada.

La chica lo pensó un momento antes de dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el chico aparentemente absorto en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera había notado que la rubia había despertado. La chica caminó a paso lento hasta llegar hacia donde se encontraba él. Con voz un poco dudosa. Lo llamó.

Malfoy- Él no volteó a mirarla. Ella no sabía que hacer.- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó poniendo su mano en su hombro, esto tampoco lo hizo reaccionar. Al ver que el chico no hacía ni decía nada decidió retirase y dejarlo solo. Pero cuando iba a sacar la mano de su hombro sintió como él colocaba la suya sobre la de ella. Ella se sorprendió y lo miró pero él aun no la miraba, solo tenía su mano sobre la de ella.

Ella dió dos pasos mas cerca de él y con cuidado colocó su mano en la barbilla de él, obligándolo a voltear su rostro. Luna sintió que su corazón se hacía mil pedazos, no estaba lista para ver lo que vió. Dos grandes lágrimas surcaban las porcelanicas mejillas de el rubio, sus ojos grises siempre gélidos, estaban inundadas en estas. Ella no pudo hacer mas nada, su primera reacción fue acercarlo a ella y abrazarlo. El correspondió el abrazo. Draco estaba sentado y ella de pie así que quedó recostado de su estomago y abrazado a su cintura.

Draco se sentía un poco avergonzado de que ella lo estuviera viendo en aquel estado de vulnerabilidad que nunca nadie lo había visto, pero no le importó necesitaba desahogar aquellas lágrimas guardadas en su interior por tanto tiempo y entre los brazos de la rubia sentía que podía hacerlo sin tener que inhibirse. Acababa de perder a una de las personas que más lo había amado en la vida. Así fue como incontables lágrimas fueron cayendo de su ojos en silencio. Ella acariciaba el platinado cabello de el chico, entrelazaba sus dedos en cada hebra. Así estuvieron un largo rato cuando el chico rompió el silencio.

¿Por qué, Maldita sea todo lo que quiero de verdad me lo tienen que arrebatar?- preguntó lleno de ira, sin alejarse de la rubia sentía, que si lo hacía dejaría de respirar.

Draco las cosas en la vida tienen un curso escrito.Una razón que muchas veces no está a nuestra simple vista, pero que está. No podemos recriminarnos en la vida por cosas que salen de nuestro control. Lo que hay es que permitirse amar a esas personas mientras estas con ella. Uno no sabe a ciencia cierta cuando te puedan faltar.Lo que hay es que sentir y vivirlo como si la vida te fuera en ello. No reprimirlo. – le dijo la rubia con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas e identificándose mucho con lo que decía.Esto sin dejar de acaricirle el cabello.

Cuando el rubio escuchó estas palabras pareció tener un leve remordimiento, como si un balde de agua fría lo hubiese empapado. Pocas veces le decía a la gente que amaba sus sentimientos. Ya fuera por orgullo o por parecer muy Malfoy frío y calculador.La primera vez que le dijo a Grace que la amaba había sido esa noche. Él se alejó un poco de la rubia y la miró a los ojos. La vió con sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y sonrojadas. Ella cuando sintió que él alejó su cabeza de su vientre lo miró. Encontrándose sus ojos azules con los grises de él.

Draco se puso de pie quedando frente a ella. Con sus fuerte brazos rodeó su cintura y la acercó a él. Ella tensó su cuerpo aunque no se alejó de él.

¿Luna que me haz hecho? ¿Cómo haz logrado que haya cambiado mi manera de ver la vida? ¿Cómo haz logrado que sienta por primera vez?- le preguntó en voz pausada y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Ante esto la chica bajó su mirada. Él la tomó de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro. Era la primera vez que decía a una mujer de la que estaba enamorado sus verdaderos sentimientos, pensándolo mejor era la primera vez que se enamoraba, no sabía como, ni cuando pero se había enmorado de Luna Lovegood. Ya no se lo podía negar a él mismo y ella era tan transparente con él que sentía que se lo debía decir. Pero la reacción de la chica fue contraria a lo que él pensaba. Entre lágrimas ella le habló.

Draco no puedes sentir nada por mi.- le dijo ella con su barbilla entre las manos de él. Las lagrimas brotaban como fuente cristalina de sus ojos.

Luna, tu misma me haz dicho que debo decir lo que siento antes que sea tarde y ahora me dices que no puedo sentir nada por ti. De verdad que no hay quien te entienda. ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que no puedo sentir nada por ti?- le dijo en un tono bastante fuerte mientras se alejaba un poco de ella muy confuso. 

Draco es que... No lo sé...- comenzó y sus lagrimas se volvieron un llanto inagunatable. Ella se sentó en el sueloy entre llanto dijo algo que jamás pensó diría.- Necesito que me lo demuestres, necesito sentirme querida y sentir que puedo querer. Por que siento que he perdido mi capacidad de amar. Siento que la magia negra me ha corrompido de tal manera que hasta eso me ha quitado. Ya no siento alegría ni tristeza solo un vació que me carcome por dentro y me está matando lentamente.- dijo sollozando con gran pesar.

Al Draco escuchar a Luna decir esto sintió como si lo golpearan con un marrón en sus cienes. Él no creía que fuera posible, no ella. Decidió que era su turno de hablar

Sabes que, eres la persona con mas amor que he visto en este mísero y patético mundo de porquería.Y no creo que se te llegue a acabar ni aunque quisieras Luna, no es posible, no está en tu naturaleza. Son momentos difíciles y oscuros. Pero no imposibles de superar, no para ti.- le dijo él mirándola consternado, luego la tomó de la mano y la hizo ponerse de pie. Ella lo hizo y sin poderlo evitar se abrazó de su torzo. Él la rodeó con sus brazos, sentía que podía abrazarla de por vida. La chica separó su cara de el torso desnudo de el chico y lo miró. Él inclinó su vista. Vió sus ojos azules mirandolo suplicante.Suplicando algo que él trataba de desifrar atravez de su cristalina mirada azul. De pronto sin previo aviso la rubia levantó su rostro y cortó la poca distancia que había entre sus bocas. Él la correspondió al momento, entendía el mensaje que en forma muda ella le estaba llevando.

Ambos se unieron en un beso añorado en silencio, un beso deseado. Su bocas se movían al compás. Ella alzó sus brazos y los cruzó sobre el cuello de él. Se envolvieron grandemente en ese beso, era como si con el pudieran alejar todas sus tristeza, pesares, miedos al mañana, solo existía el ahora. Estando juntos uno con el otro tenían la capacidad de olvidar. El rubio tomó a la chica en brazos y sin dejar de besarla la llevó hasta la cama, donde con delicadeza la posó. Ella no puso ninguna resistencia. Sus lenguas se abrazaban una con la de el otro. La chica sin saber muy bien lo que hacía deslizó su mano por el pecho desnudo de el chico haciendo esto que despertaran ciertas partes que aun estaban dormidas. Draco hizo que la chica se incorporara levemente en la cama, mientras llevó su mano derecha hacia la espalda de la rubia. Allí se encontró con la cremallera de el blanco vestido que en ese momento vestía la chica, con delicadeza la bajó. Luego él retiró sus labios de los de la chica y comenzó a besar sus hombros mientras con sus manos fue bajando el vestido hasta despojarla por completo de el.

En ese momento a la rubia la inundó el nerviosismo. Nunca había tenido a ningun chico besandola de la manera en que Draco lo hacía. En concreto Draco era el unico chico que ella había besado y ahora se encontraba solo en su ropa interior, sobre una cama y con él besandola como si la vida le fuera en ello. En ese momento el rubio depositó un beso justamente bajo su ombligo. La chica no pudo evitar temblar bajo esa simple caricia. Draco levantó su mirada y vio que la chica estaba totalmente sonrojada con sus ojos muy bien cerrado y bien apretados. Al rubio se le dibujó una sonrisa, la rubia le parecía totalmente adorable, simplemente perfecta. No pudo evitar ir directo a su boca y besarla nuevamente. Ella correspondió el beso aunque no se atrevía a abrir sus ojos, el nerviosismo casi no la dejaba. Su respiración estaba agitada, su corazón palpitaba como caballo desbocado. Él no quería que estuviera tan nerviosa, quería que fuera un momento placentero para los dos. En ese momento acercó su boca al oído de la rubia.

Luna abre tus ojos, confía en mi.- le dijo en un susurro. La rubia lo pensó un momento pero hizo lo que el rubio le decía. Lo miró y él le dio la sonrisa mas encantadora que ella hubiera visto jamás, hasta Lockhart la hubiera envidiado. Luna le respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

El chico volvió a besarla mientras simultáneamente acarició su pierna para luego ir ascendiendo hasta llegar a su muslo. Él con ambas manos acarició, las caderas y la cintura de ella. Mientras él hacái esto la chica acariciaba la tersa y suave espalda de el rubio. En un momento dado el rubio llevó sus manos a la espalda de la rubia y con rapidez desató el sujetador blanco que llevaba puesto hasta ese momento. Miró un momento a la chica que no dio indicios de detenerlo, parecía muy absorta en sentir cada caricia y cada beso que esa noche se le estaba siendo otorgados. Cuando la chica sintió que la única prenda de ropa que tenía puesta en la parte superior se desprendía de su cuerpo no pudo evitar llevar su brazo sobre sus pechos. El rubio no tardó en ver la reacción de la chica aunque esto no lo detuvo. Él se incorporó levemente en la cama y la observó un momento. Le parecía que veía una visión Sub realista, que una diosa de el olimpo había descendido y que estaba junto a él en aquella cama de sabanas de seda. Su blancas piernas una derecha la otra levemente inclinada hacia arriba, sus bien torneados muslos, su sexo que se dejaba ver levemente por la prenda que aun llevaba puesta, sus caderas, su fina cintura, sus senos cubiertos por su delicado brazo, su rostro con expresión de expectación, nerviosismo y deseo, sus ojos azules mirándolo y su rubio y largo cabello esparcido por la almohada. Le parecía perfecta, bella, no sabía como había perdido tanto tiempo despreciándola y menos preciándola pudiéndola haber tenido antes de aquella manera.

Sabes, eres hermosa.- le confesó mirandola anonadado.La chica se sonrojó aun mas si aquello era posible. Él la observó una vez mas para luego depositar un beso en cada parte mencionada anteriormente.

La rubia no sabía que hacer, que decir en aquél momento. Su cuerpo parecía actuar por ella. No pudo evitar emitir un gemido al sentir los labios de el rubio recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ese día estaba experimentando algo que no había experimentado jamas, el placer físico. La chica inconscientemente sacó sus manos de sobre sus senos y las posó una a cada esquina de su cuerpo donde con fuerza tomó las sabanas de seda y las apretó. Draco aprovechó este momento para acercarse a el área que se le había negado anteriormente. El chico beso con dedicación y devoción cada uno de los pechos de la chica. Al sentir este placentero toque ella aferró mas sus manos a las sabanas. Él chico ya estaba muy lleno de placer, quería sentir a Luna totalmente suya. Así que bajó su mano hasta la cadera de la chica donde descansaba su braga. Con cuidado la fue bajando hasta que la despojó de ella. Al contrario de lo que él había pensado la chica se mantuvo tranquila, no hizo gesto de detenerlo. Él decidió que era momento de hablarle, quizás estuviera muy asustada para detenerlo y él no quería herirla y mucho menos hacerla sentir mal.

¿Estas segura de esto? Por que si no lo estas nos detenemos aquí.- le habló en tono agitado el chico. Rogaba por que ella le contestara por que de no hacerlo él no seguiría adelante por mas deseos que tuviera. La seguridad de ella estaba primero que su deseo, el mismo se sorprendió de este pensamiento. Para él siempre su propio bienestar había sido primero.

Ella no habló, no le contestó. Se icorporó levemente en la cama y lo besó mientras sus manos se deslizaron hasta el pantalón de el chico, ella lo desabotonó. Esta fue la señal afirmativa que necesitaba él. Quien con ayuda de la rubia se quitó en sus totalidad los pantalones quedando ambos desnudos.

El rubio volvió a recostar a la chica sobre la almohada. Luego con delicadeza se subió sobre ella. La chica abrazó a el chico por el cuello y él la besó. Sentía que podía estar fundido en aquellos labios para siempre. No dejó de besarla mientras con el mayor cuidado se adentró en ella. La chica sintió una punzada de dolor en su interior, apretó un poco sus dedos en la espalda de el rubio, quien se detuvo un momento.

Estoy bien- lo tranquilizó ella y lo volvió a besar insitandolo a continuar.

Él siguió en su vaivén con cuidado pero disfrutando cada momento. La chica también lo disfrutaba, después de el dolor inicial había sido suplantado por el mas grande placer. Ellos no habían separados sus labios ni un solo momento. De pronto la chica sintió como algo quería explotar en su interior, no sabía que era pero se sentía muy bien. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse a la misma vez que sentía el de el rubio hacerlo también. Una luz blanca inundó el cuarto ese momento. Esta era expedida por los amantes, no se sabía exactamente de quien salía por que ellos dos estaban echos uno, eran un cuerpo, un corazón, un sentimiento. Eran totalmente uno.

...

Bueno mis adorados lectores eso fue todo por este capi. ¿Pueden creerlo? Ya hicieron algo mas jaja Sé que ya muchos morían por que pasara algo mas que simples besos jeje. Espero sus reviews, opiniones, tomatasos lo que sea pero que me digan que les pareción. Un beso de el grande de Hagrid para todos!! Se me cuidan!!


	29. Capítulo 29 Mi vida no es de oro

Titulo: Una inadapatada social o un Angel de luz ¿Qué soy

Hola!! Jaja se que el capi anteriror dejó a unos cuantos en shock jeje se que fue algo inesperado pero creí que ya estaban listo para que sucediera, despues de 28 capitulos creo que es mas que tiempo suficiente jaja. Bueno en este capi sabremos mas de Draco, Grace y todo lo relacionado a su vida que como dice el titulo nunca fue de oro. Los dejo para que lean.

Capítulo 29- Mi vida no es de oro

La rubia abrió sus ojos, un rayo de luz mañanero inundaba la habitación. Intentó moverse pero no pudo. La razón la descubrió al mirar hacia su pecho y ver a un chico de rubios cabellos reposar apaciblemente sobre el. A la chica se le dibujó una amplia sonrisa al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Cerró sus ojos recordando cada detalle, cada beso, cada toque,cada caricia.

¿De que te ríes pequeña traviesa?- le preguntó la voz del chico acostado con ella.

La chica abrió sus ojos para ver una visión encantadora, el chico había cruzado sus brazos y descansaba su barbilla sobre estos con una bella sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Miraba a la rubia con sus ojos grises y su cabello aunque despeinado adorable con los rayos de luz mañaneros que se reflejaban sobre él dándole una ilusión que lo hacía parecer de oro..

De nada en especifico y de todo.- contestó sonrojándose levemente. El chico se salió de sobre ella y se acostó a su lado donde depositó un beso sobre sus labios. - Oye Draco ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor mientras cubría su cuerpo con la sabana.

Estás en mi casa.- le respondió él mientras alzaba su mano para acariciar el alborotado cabello de la rubia.

¿Tu casa? ¿Y cómo llegamos aquí?¿Pero era la mansión Malfoy donde estábamos antes?- la rubia estaba totalmente confundida.

Si pero mi verdadera casa es esta.- le respondió. Al ver la cara de confusión de la rubia decidió que era hora de decirle toda la verdad acerca de su vida. Sería a la primera persona a quien le confesaría esto, pero sentía que se lo debía, ella siempre le había hablado con toda honestidad. Además era ella quien lo había hecho sentir, quien le había entregado uno de sus mas grandes tesoros, quien le había permitido a él ser el primer hombre en su vida. – Sabes nunca le he contado a nadie lo que te voy a contar, pero confió en ti.- le dijo mirándola algo serio. La rubia podía presentir que lo que él estaba a punto de decirle no era nada fácil para él. Así que ella acercó su cuerpo al de él, mientras el rubio la rodeaba con su brazo.Quedando ella abrazada a su pecho escuchando su respiración a la vez que podía escuchar el relato que de sus labios salía.

"Sabes desde muy pequeño nunca tuve una vida normal. Si llena de lujos y riquezas, pero no normal. Mi padre desde que tengo uso de razón siempre fue muy fuerte con migo, siempre me inculcó sus enseñanzas y formas de pensar, quería que pensara como él que fuera como él. Y yo con mis pensamientos de niño también lo quería. Me crió odiando a los sangre sucias y hasta los mestizos, para él lo único que era realmente válido eran los sangre pura. Mi madre nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con la forma en que mi padre quería criarme aunque nunca tampoco lo contradecía, ni mucho menos me decía nada. Cuando tenía unos 7 años mi madre comenzó a buscar una nana, por que yo era un niño pues no muy fácil de manejar y ella tenía siempre múltiples compromisos. Yo pasaba la mayoría de mi tiempo solo en la mansión, solo con mis juguetes, sin amigos ni nadie con quien jugar ni pelear. Un día mi madre tocó la puerta de mi habitación. Y junto a ella entró una joven mujer de rostro risueño. Yo al primer momento, no quise aceptar el que iba a tener una nana, pero bajo la insistencia de mi madre pues acepté. Así fue como llegó a mi vida Grace. Ella me llevaba de paseo, me contaba aventuras increíbles y me complacía en casi todo. Con ella fue que por primera vez dejé de sentirme realmente solo." Draco tomó un respiro, sentía que las palabras en su garganta se querían entrecortar. Luna levantó su cabeza y depositó un beso en los labios de el chico motivándolo a continuar con su relato. " Así pasaron los años. Por un lado tenía las enseñanzas de mi padre y por el otro la contra parte las de mi nana. Siempre pensé que mi madre había sido débil, que no intervenía por miedo a mi padre y mas adelante me enteré que no, que solo lo hacía por protegerme. Mientras fui creciendo las enseñanzas de mi padre se fueron haciendo mas rudas, mas marcadas. En una ocasión recuerdo que fuimos al callejón Diagon a comprar unas cosas y a mi se me acercó una niña de unos 10 años que me preguntó la hora, en ese momento yo miré mi reloj de muñeca y le dije la hora a la chica. Ella me agradeció y se retiró. En ese momento sentí la mano de mi padre sobre mi hombro cuando levanté mi mirada noté que en su expresión había enojo. No entendía. Por qué, en ese momento mi padre me sacó de allí y nos trasladamos a la mansión a través de polvos flu. Cuando llegamos a la mansión lo primero que hizo fue pegarme un puñetazo tan grande en la boca que me dejó escupiendo sangres a chorro. No entendía que demonios pasaba. Hasta que él me habló, me reclamó que por que le dirigía la palabra a una sangre sucia, solo en ese momento capté que todo había empezado por la niña en el callejón. Desde ese momento decidí no hacer amigos, y solo rodearme de gente sangre limpia evitando así cualquier tipo de represalia por parte de mi padre. Al siguiente año me llegó la carta de aceptación en Hogwarts, todos estaban muy contentos y mi padre me dijo que sería un Slytherin como todos en la familia. Yo estaba seguro que lo sería, aunque me aterraba pensar lo que llegaría a suceder si caía en una casa diferente. Nana vio esta duda en mi aunque nunca le dije nada a estas alturas era bastante cerrado no le contaba nada a nadie, pero ella me conocía a la perfección. Me dijo que no importaba en que casa cayera que lo importante era que fuera yo mismo. Para mi eso no era suficiente, aunque cuando llegué por primera vez al colegio el sombrero no había casi ni caído bien sobre mis orejas cuando ya había gritado Slytherin. Ese primer año fue bastante raro y mas aun cuando casi terminábamos el curso nos enteramos de que nuestro profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras el Prof. Quirrel, tenía algo que ver con el señor tenebroso aunque para ese tiempo esa teoría solo la sustentaba Potter así que muchos de mi casa no creímos eso cierto. Esas primeras vacaciones cuando llegué a mi casa noté algo raro, el ambiente algo tenso, aunque normalmente siempre era así se sentía aun mas diferente, mas tenso. Mi padre casi ni lo veía, mi madre se la pasaba preocupada todo el tiempo. Cuando le preguntaba a mi nana que sucedía me evadía el tema. Era como un tipo de tema tabú. Un día estaba dormido, eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana cuando sentí como alguien me llamaba, al abrir los ojos me encontré a mi madre sentada junto a mi cama, su cara era de preocupación. Le pregunté que sucedía y me dijo que me explicaría luego pero que tenía que acompañarla. Me vestí muy rápidamente y la seguí. Vi que bajábamos rumbo a las cocinas, mi confusión se hizo aun mas grande. Luego vi que nos dirigimos rumbo a la puerta de el cuarto de mi nana, sabía que era su cuarto por que muchas veces de niño si algo me asustaba bajaba a su cuarto y ella me dejaba quedarme hasta que me quedaba dormido, ya cuando me levantaba estaba inexplicablemente en mi habitación. Entramos y ella estaba sentada sobre su cama, pude ver en su expresión que estaba nerviosa. Cuando mi madre y yo entramos ella se puso rápidamente de pie. Mi madre en ese momento se volvió hacia mi. Aun tengo muy claras sus palabras en mi cabeza.–Draco eres mi razón de ser. Sé que no he sido la mejor madre a través de estos años pero Te Amo demasiado. No quiero que te vaya a pasar nada malo. Ni yo ni tu nana.- dijo ella y miró a Grace que asintió con sus ojos algo llorosos. A ese momento no entendía nada, me limité a mirarlas con mi ceja enarcada muy al estilo Malfoy.- Hijo quiero que tengas esto y nunca te lo quites.- me dijo mientras ponía sobre mi mano esto." Draco levantó su mano derecha para mostrarle a Luna un anillo en el cual brillaba una piedra negra y un emblema familiar. Era una anillo muy hermoso. "En ese momento mi madre me informó que ese era el emblema de los Black. Yo no entendía por que tanto misterio para darme un anillo, si ya para cuando cumplí mis once años mi padre me había regalado el que tenía el emblema Malfoy. En ese momento mi madre volvió a hablar con su voz siempre serena me dijo – Hijo esto es un secreto de familia. Como bien sabes esta casa mi padre no las regaló a Lucius y a mí cuando nos casamos. Pero con ella viniero todos los misterios ya envueltos. Draco tiempos difíciles se acercan y por eso quiero que compartas este secreto con migo. Ven acércate.- me dijo ella y yo sin dudarlo mas me dirigí a donde ella estaba, justo delante de el armario de Grace. Vi como ella lo abría y movía hacia un lado la ropa de mi nana. Me hizo señas para que me acercara. – Pon la piedra de el anillo aquí- me dijo y con su mano colocó la mía sobre una pequeña abertura donde yo creía era la pared. En ese momento me enseño las palabras que abrían aquella puerta, era en una lengua muerta, era palabras traídas desde los primeros Black _Fúndete ia curazon_"

¿Draco y que significa exactamente eso?- le preguntó curiosa la rubia mientras volteaba levemente su rostro para mirar al rubio. El bajó su mirada y no pudo evitar darle un beso en los labios antes de contestarle.

Significa hecho desde el corazón- le contestó mirando como en los labios de la rubia se dibujaba una sonrisa.

Vamos amor continúa.- lo exhortó ella mientras volvía a ponerse cómoda bajo su brazo y se abrazaba muy bien a su torso.

" En el momento que mi madre dijo eso una puerta se abrió en el interior de el armario. Ya a ese momento yo no podía creer lo que veía. Ella sacó su varita y entró en el agujero, yo obviamente la seguí. Grace se quedó a vigilar. La confianza que tenía mi madre en ella era tanta que le había contado todo. Me di cuenta que llegamos a otro extremo en el que mi madre me volvió a decirme que colocara el anillo. Pero en esta ocasión hizo que yo dijera las palabras y así lo hice. En ese momento salimos al Hades, el bosque situado detrás de la mansión. Estaba muy impactado con todo aunque nunca lo demostré, es mas no había mencionado ni una sola palabra hasta que me tocó repetir las palabras, no sabía cual era el motivo de todo aquello. Caminamos a través de un bosque hasta llegar a un claro. Donde mi madre en voz alta dijo las palabras _Aparienti Casamon funidete ia curezon _realmente es como una derivación de las primeras palabras solo que en esta se menciona las palabras Aparienti casamon que significan aparece casa grande a lo cual se le une hecha desde el corazón. Bueno el asunto es que en esa ocasión apareció una casa de la nada. La primera vez que lo vi debo admitir que fue algo impresionante. Una casa que aparece de la nada bajo una noche oscura era algo extraño. Otra vez el anillo volvió a jugar un papel fundamental lo coloqué en la puerta y así entramos. Así fue como descubrí esta cabaña, que luego me enteré mi abuelo había hecho para mi madre cuando era niña. Ella solía jugar muchas horas aquí sin ser perturbada, por que en cuanto alguien entra en ella la casa se sella y vuelve a ser invisible a la vista. Para salir y entrar solo con el anillo es posible."

¡¡Ah!! Por eso es que estamos aquí, sin ser descubiertos.- señaló la rubia entendiendo por fin.

" Si es magia muy antigua la que protege esta cabaña. Ya en ese momento no pude aguantar mas mi pose Malfoy. No entendía por que tanto misterio. Y le pregunté que por que me decía todo esto ahora. Ella me miró a los ojos. – Draco, quiero que este sea tu refugio. Tu laberinto de escape si en algún momento lo necesitas. Nunca, pero escúchame bien Nunca le puedes decir de esto a tu padre. Tiempos difíciles se acercan es lo único que te puedo decir, necesitaba que supieras de esto, de hoy en adelante estas autorizado para usarlo cuanto quieras y pasar aquí el tiempo que quieras. Nadie a excepción de ti podrá hacerlo. Esto es mi legado de protección para ti. – fue lo que me dijo yo me limité a asentir. Y así salimos de allí. En aquel verano nunca me atreví a volver a entra a allí y mi madre nunca me lo volvió a mencionar. Me tocó volver a Hogwarts y en ese año pasó todo lo de la cámara secreta y el basilisco. Cuando volví ese verano me vi en la necesidad de usarla. Mi padre parecía tenerla en contra de todo el mundo , pero sobretodo con migo. Un día me pegó tan fuerte que me rompió la boca y la nariz de un solo puñetazo. Así que decidí pasar mucho tiempo en lo que era mi refugio. Lo acomodé a mi gusto, era como alejarme de todo. Solo estaba en la mansión para las tres comidas y si había alguna actividad en la que teníamos que aparentar ser la familia feliz que en realidad nunca fuimos. Siempre que volvía me quedaba un rato en el cuarto de nana hablando con ella. Aunque sus puntos en ocasiones eran muy diferentes a los míos, me encantaba dialogar con ella. Y siempre aunque sin decirle nada terminaba dándole la razón. Era una persona sin prejuicios, todo lo contrario a como me había querido criar mi padre. Y así pasaron los años hasta mi cuarto año. Ese verano cuando regresé todo estaba totalmente diferente. Lo único que se respiraba en la mansión era pura tensión. Un día mi padre me dijo que teníamos que hablar. Así me llevó hasta su despacho y me informó de el regreso de el señor tenebroso. El parecía jubiloso, yo caí en un momento de incredulidad. No podía creerlo. Esa noche mi padre me ordenó que en dos años exactamente yo me tendría que unir a sus filas. Tendría que volverme Mortífago. Yo estuve de acuerdo mas por miedo a mi padre que por deseo. Realmente aunque lo intenté nunca creí realmente en eso de la pureza de la sangre. Solo lo aparentaba por que tenía que hacerlo, creo que trataba de convencerme a mi mismo de cierto modo. Cuando salí de el despacho estaba como en un letargo de el cual me sacó solo escuchar unos sollozos. Me acerqué al cuarto de mi madre, de allí era que provenían. La encontré arrodillada en el suelo llorando y vi como Grace la abrazaba para darle consuelo. Me acerque a ella.- ¿Madre que sucede?- le pregunté. En ese momento levantó su rostro y pude ver como tenía un ojo morado, de su boca salía un poco de sangre, se sostenía el estomago en claro gesto de dolor. La miré atónito aunque no dije nada sabía que mi padre había sido el causante de las heridas de mi madre." Al decir esto Draco tensó su cuerpo y apretó ambos puños. Luna lo notó. Y para tranquilizarlo colocó su mano sobre el pecho de él y lo acarició, para luego depositar un beso sobre el. Esto pareció tranquilizarlo.El rubio depositó un beso sobre la cabeza de la chica y continuó. "En ese momento mi madre me habló- hijo prométeme aquí delante de tu nana que nunca, nunca te unirás a los mortífagos- me dijo con un hilo de desesperación en su voz. Yo en ese momento aunque teniendo puntos encontrados se lo prometí. Ella me dijo que me amaba que nunca me olvidara de eso. Yo simplemente asentí con mi cabeza y me retiré a mi habitación. Sin decirle nada, sin decirle que también la amaba. La mañana de el próximo día me levantaron con la noticia de que mi madre había amanecido muerta en su cama. Un frasco de veneno había sido la causa. Mi nana no me dejó solo ni un momento, aunque a mí se me hizo imposible soltar una lágrima. Estaba muy enojado para llorar, no entendía como mi madre me había hecho eso. Aunque ahora la entiendo a la perfección, ella murió de desesperación y de soledad." El rubio detuvo el relato al sentir como su mejilla la recorría una lágrima, lágrima que no había salido en el momento que debió haberlo hecho y ahora lo hacía. Era una lágrima de compresión hacia su madre. El rápidamente la limpio. Luna notó el gesto y al ver que el la había limpiado, se incorporó en la cama, se tapó muy bien con la sabana y tomo la mano con la que el rubio había quitado su lágrima y la besó.

No tienes por que quitar esa lágrima de tu rostro, esa es una lágrima de amor. La mas pura y sincera.- le dijo ella. Él al igual que ella se sentó y al verla así no pudo evitar besarla. La besó muy apasionadamente mientras con sus manos acariciaba su cabello. Él quería profundizar mas en el beso, los labios de ella lo embriagaban a niveles nunca antes vistos con nadie. Pero ella lo detuvo.- Tienes que terminar de contarme.- le dijo. Él la miró un poco decepcionado pero ella le respondió con una bella sonrisa que lo hizo hacer lo que ella decía. Pegó su espalda al cabezal de la cama. Ella colocó su cabeza sobre el regazo de él mientras lo miraba como una niña a la cual cuentan una interesante historia.

" Mi padre nunca quiso que se supiera lo de mi madre, ya que lo que había hecho según él había sido una deshonra a la familia. Eso hizo que mi molestia se incrementara. Así que a fuerza de dinero hizo que se mantuviera muy bien callado eso. Aun al día de hoy se dice que mi madre vive en Paris. Eso siempre a mi opinión fue deshonroso a su memoria. Pero como siempre terminé aceptándolo así que ese año volví como si nada, con una mascara de mentira sobre mi rostro, como si todo fuera normal. Ese año fue que sucedió lo de el departamento de misterios. En donde como tu bien sabes mi padre fue a dar a Azkaban. Cuando me enteré realmente no me afectó, aunque tuve que aparentar que si. Debo admitir que cuando regresé ese fue uno de mis mejores veranos. Nana me cumplía todos mis caprichos salíamos a muchos lugares y podía pasar tiempo en la mansión sin preocupaciones, aunque mi madre me hacía mucha falta. El sexto año no ocurrió mucho de mención. Y no había sabido de mi padre hasta este año. Sabía que algo muy raro pasaba por que cuando fui a comenzar el colegio este año nana no me acompañó al tren y eso era una tradición de todos los años. Luego me enteré que fue que justamente ese día había sido la fuga en masa de Azkaban en la que mi padre había huido. Luego él hizo su gran aparición, apareció a querer hacer lo que siempre hacía dominarme y no se lo permití, y no se lo permitiré. El día que me encontraste en el bosque venía de hablar con él. Justo ese día me ordenó que tenía que decirle quien era el Ying-Yang"

¿Por eso era que me ayudabas entonces?- le preguntó como atando cabos.

Bueno, al principio si. Luego...- el chico calló un momento Luna se volteó a mirarlo.

¿Luego que?- le preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Luego no se que manía me dio contigo, si eres una lunática.- le dijo él mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella y le hacía cosquillas. Las risas de ella inundaban la casa. Risas infantiles y genuinas.

Draco no...por favor.- le decía ella entre carcajadas frenéticas pero él no se detenía.

Solo si me besas me detendré.- le dijo él, ella como pudo se abalanzó a sus labios y el la recibió con gusto. – Te puedo preguntar algo. ¿Por qué confías en mi?- le preguntó él de imprevisto alejándose un poco de sus labios.

Por que lo hago. Nunca me has inspirado desconfianza hay algo en ti que no me lo permite realmente, creo que siempre inconscientemente vi en ti esos sentimientos que te esmerabas en ocultar.- le contestó ella mientras se enrollaba la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo para cubrirse mejor. El se acercó y la besó nuevamente amaba la sinceridad de ella.

Luna necesito decirte algo. Alguien obviamente supo que era lo que sucedía contigo. Alguien informó al señor oscuro.Sabes ahora debes cuidarte mas que nunca. Hasta de tus mejores amigos.- le dijo él mirándola con seriedad.

Draco siento que me quieres ocultar algo, o la verdad me la estas diciendo a medias. Por favor di lo que quiera que sea.- le dijo ella leyendo las dobles línea tras lo que el acababa de decir.

Luna lo que te quiero decir es que tengas mucho cuidado con los hermanos Coldstain. – le soltó finalmente.

¿Con Nick y Narci?- preguntó con incredulidad.

Si con ellos. No quiero decir que sean ellos quien te hayan delatado, pero se traen algo muy raro entre manos.- le dijo Draco. Luna miró un momento al rubio pensó preguntarle que era lo que había visto pero temió las contestación de el chico y no quiso abundar mucho mas en el tema siempre había sentido que un halo de misterio envolvía a los hermanos aunque se lo había querido negar.

Esta bien Draco.- se limitó a contestar ella quien bajó su mirada un poco triste.

Luna, no lo digo por mal y lo sabes. Es verdad que el idiota de Nicholas me revienta las entrañas, pero no lo digo por eso, lo digo por que no me gustaría que nada malo te suceda. – le dijo Draco levantando la barbilla de la rubia. Ella lo miró y le sonrió.

¿Estas celoso de Nick?- le preguntó en tono inocente pero a la vez algo divertido.

No...claro que no.- le respondió en tono alto que no sonaba nada convincente el rubio volteando su vista a otro lado.

A pues entonces no te molestaría saber que nos besamos unas cuantas veces. ¿verdad?- le preguntó en tono algo mordaz la rubia.

¡¡Qué?!- preguntó volteando su rostro tan rápidamente que casi pierde el balance y se cae de la cama.

Es mentira tontito- le contesto entre carcajadas la rubia. El frunció su ceño y en forma posesiva la abrazó.- Eres el único que ha besado mis labios, el único que a tocado mi cuerpo, el único al que le he entregado mi alma.- le dijo ella mientras cerraba sus ojos y se recostaba de el pecho de él.

Gracias por eso.- le dijo apretándola mas fuertemente contra él.

Así estuvieron abrazados un largo rato mas solo viviendo el momento, sintiéndose el uno al otro. Cuando la rubia casi se quedaba nuevamente dormida entre los brazos del rubio escuchó su voz que le hablaba.

Tenemos que irnos pequeña.- le habló con pesar él.

¿Tan pronto?- le preguntó ella. No quería volver a la realidad de el mundo, si por ella fuera se hubiese quedado de por vida entre los brazos de él.

Si, lo único que me dieron para buscarte fue dos días, no mas de eso. Si no tendremos a todo el ministerio metidos aquí y créeme que será peor.- le contestó sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba sentado abrazando el cuerpo de la rubia.

¿Y como saldremos sin ser descubiertos?- preguntó ella incorporándose un poco.

Tenemos que llegar a un área no muy lejos de aquí en la cual podremos desaparecer, ya que como en Hogwarts gran parte de el Hades está protegida de apariciones y desapariciones. Pero sé exactamente donde podremos hacerlo sin ser descubiertos. Apareceremos en el bosque prohibido, ya allí tendremos que movernos con bastante agilidad no vaya a ser que estén esperado aunque a estas alturas es poco probable ya que deben pensar que logramos huir.- le explicó el rubio. Y Luna en ese momento entendió por que no habían desaparecido de allí antes.

Esta bien.- le aseguró ella y depositó un beso en los labios de Draco.

Bueno entonces me duchare.- dijo el chico y se levantó de la cama. Luna no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Vio el cuerpo desnudo de el chico alumbrado por la luz de la mañana. Su color aunque algo pálido perfecto, su cuerpo atlético muy bien marcado, su cabello platinado. Él no se percató de la cara de la rubia pues se había adentrado en el baño. Ella esperó que él saliera de la ducha, al hacerlo tenía una toalla amarrada a su cintura muy bien ubicada en sus entradas pélvicas el cabello mojado tapando levemente su mirada. La rubia se envolvió muy bien en la sabana y se puso de pies cuando él salió. Ella pasó a su lado y él habló.

No es justo.- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

¿Qué?- preguntó con inocencia mirándolo con ojos de extrañeza. Él la miraba con mirada bastante pícara.

Pues que yo te deleité con mi hermoso cuerpo desnudo y tu vas hacia el baño mas tapada que una monja.- le soltó él mientras con su brazo haló a la rubia hacia él. Ella se sonrojó mucho, no podía evitarlo, no estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de cosas.

Es que tu eres un exhibicionista, yo no.- le contestó ella y el puso una falsa cara de ofendido que la hizo reír.

Y encima te ríes. Además me quedé esperando que me hicieras compañía en la ducha.- le respondió él mientras la apretaba mas contra su cuerpo. A ella aquella idea ni se la había pasado por la mente aunque pensó que no hubiese sido mala idea.

Bueno será para la próxima.- le dijo y le sonrió nuevamente.

¿Y no quieres que te acompañe?- volvió a retomar su tono pícaro mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia quien soltó un suspiro al sentir los labios de él sobre su piel.

Draco recuerda que tenemos que llegar al colegio.- le dijo utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no decirle que si. Sabía que era urgente volver.

¡¡Ay!! Esta bien.- le dijo con algo de decepción, pero sabía que ella tenía razón.- Pero al menos dame otro beso.- le pidió.

Esta bien.- le contestó ella. El la besó con tanta pasión en ese momento que la hizo olvidarse hasta de quien era. Cuando comenzaba a disfrutar en total plenitud de el beso el chico se alejó de ella. La rubia lo miró algo confusa.

Recuerda que debemos volver al colegio.- le dijo mirándola con picardía y alejándose en busca de su ropa, ella le sonrió sabía que lo había hecho con toda intención.

Es cierto- le respondió ella mientras que dejaba caer la sabana que cubría la desnudes de su cuerpo. - Ups!- dijo en voz alta para que el rubio pudiera escucharla cuando volteo casi sufre un infarto cuando vio como la chica estaba totalmente desnuda.- Ahora si me voy a duchar.- fue lo ultimo que dijo y se metió al baño. Dejando allí aun rubio con las hormonas muy revueltas.

Que les pareció el capi no les parece triste la historia de Draco? Y quien se apunta para darse una ducha con él? Jajaja. Espero les haya gustado el capi. Beso y abrazos para todos.

Un saludo especial para una amiga y lectora MoonyMaraudergirl chica vales oro lo sabes jeje. Bueno ahora si se me cuidan.

Anita y Karla gracias por sus reviews se los pongo por aquí pues no tenian donde poner replays jeje.


	30. Capítulo 30Regresando a la realidad

Titulo: Una inadapatada social o un Angel de luz ¿Qué soy

Hola!! Vaya si que ha pasado mucho espero me disculpen. Bueno aquí un poco del el regreso a Hogwarts de nuestra pareja wii!! Espero sus reviews!! Perdonen de verdad por la ausencia. Los quiero!!

**Capítulo 30- Regresando a la realidad**

Un grupo de jóvenes estaba reunidos en una gran sala. Sentados todos. Su caras demostraban mucha preocupación.

En serio que no puedo concebir que Dumbledore haya permitido que fuera justamente el idiota de Malfoy quien buscara a Luna.- decía un chico pelinegro mientras miraba a sus otros tres compañeros.

HarryHarry recuerda que fue precisamente Dum bledore. Es un hombre muy sabio, sabe muy bien lo que hace.- le decía Hermione a su amigo.

Yo no estoy de acuerdo con él en esta ocasión. Malfoy es un Mortífago en potencia. Además para que querría Malfoy rescatar a Luna, y mas aun después de que el padre de ella escribiera aquel artículo sobre su familia. – decía esta vez Ron que estaba tan colorado como su cabello.

Sabes estoy de acuerdo con Herms. Debemos confiar, en cuatro horas se cumple el plazo acordado si no está aquí con ella sana y salva, todo el ministerio, la orden y hasta el ED iremos a buscarla.- dijo Neville que de todos era el que mas sereno se encontraba a pesar de estar igual de preocupado.

A propósito ¿Quiénes son esas extrañas personas que han estado entrando al castillo?- preguntó Harry a su grupo de amigos solo recibiendo rostros de desconocimiento.

En serio que no tengo ni idea Harry, en realidad nadie sabe. Lo que si te puedo decir es que son magos muy poderosos. Por que ayer Simus iba corriendo tras Dean y le lanzó un hechizo de bolas de hule sin notar que acababa de entrar uno de esos extraños magos, cuando las bolas se acercaban a él con solo un movimiento de varita hizo detener las bolas y luego estallaron. Eso es un nivel de magia superior aunque solo haya sido un hechizo tonto, te garantizo que lleva bastante tiempo de practica.- decía Hermione a sus compañeros que la miraban con aun mas desconcierto.

¿Saben que escuché? Que esos magos hoy en la tarde estuvieron entrevistando a Nicholas Coldstain y sé de buena fuente que salió muy molesto de la entrevista. ¿Qué creen que suceda?- indagó Ron.

No lo sé Ronald. De verdad que todo está muy extraño por aquí. Por el momento lo mas que me interesa es saber de Luna. Estar segura que está bien, ya lo demás importará después.- Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pies.

¿a dónde vas?- le preguntó Harry haciendo lo mismo.

Es que ya me cansé de esperar aquí como una tonta. Voy a bajar así podré saber que pasa mas rápidamente.- le contestó Hermione.

Pues entonces nosotros vamos también.- dijo Ron poniéndose de pies secundado por Neville.

Luego de esto los cuatro amigos salieron de la sala común de los leones en busca de buenas nuevas.

En el bosque a toda carrera dos rubios se movían entre la espesura. Ya casi oscurecía. De pronto la chica se detuvo de golpe.

¿Luna que sucede? Aun no entramos como tal a los terrenos del castillo. Vamos, no es seguro aquí.- le decía el rubio en tono de urgencia.

Draco acabo de rasgarme la piel con algo.- le dijo ella mientras se sentaba sobre un tronco sosteniéndose la pierna.

Déjame ver.- le dijo con autoridad el chico acercándose a ella.- Luna es bastante profunda ¿puedes caminar?- le preguntó el viendo que la herida casi llegaba al hueso, había sido aparentemente causado por una rama o un pedazo de tronco mal ubicado.

Si, creo que si.- dijo ella poniéndose de pies y viendo que le dolía mucho. Trató de dar dos pasos pero inconscientemente una queja salió de sus labios, al igual que una gran cantidad de sangre brotó de su pierna.

No, no puedes. Ven.- le dijo el chico y la tomó en brazos.

Últimamente me paso mas entre tus brazos que sobre mis pies.- le dijo ella y el sonrió para luego emprender nuevamente la carrera hacia el castillo.

En un momento dado se encontró justamente frente a la entrada principal de el castillo. Cuando se disponía a entrar, Luna le habló.

Espera, antes de entrar quiero hacerte una pregunta.- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

¿Qué?- le preguntó él en tono dubitativo en ocasiones no sabía que esperar de Luna Lovegood y eso lo aterraba a la misma vez que le encantaba.

¿Qué sucederá con nosotros?- le preguntó ella en tono asustado. Temía en parte por la respuesta de él.

Luna es muy arriesgado en este momento que alguien se entere de lo nuestro. Sobre todo los de mi casa, bastantes problemas ya tenemos como para que también vayas a tener que lidiar con ellos. Hasta que no sepa cuanto saben, no podremos decir nada.- le dijo él mirando como la mirada de ella se agachaba.- Pero eso no significa que dejaremos de vernos. – agregó. Ella asintió con su cabeza algo triste. Él no pudo hacer nada mas sabía que si se enteraban en el colegio sería peor para ella. Él trataría de esconder lo mas tiempo posible la situación de Luna, aunque estaba seguro no tardaría en saberse que era un traidor.

Espera creo que es mejor que me bajes.- le dijo ella soltando sus brazos de el cuello de él.

¿Pero por que?- cuestionó dudoso.

Pues por que si vamos a llevar esta falsa, vamos a llevarla bien.No se vería nada bien que el príncipe de Slytherin entrara con Lunática Lovegood en brazos. - le dijo ella en un tono algo seco. Él notó en su tono que estaba algo molesta, aunque realmente no la juzgaba por eso.

Él la bajó lentamente y entornó los ojos pero cuando se disponía a refutar la puerta de la entrada principal se abrió. Y por ella salieron dos pelinegros a toda carrera.

LUNA- gritó una voz femenina- ¿ESTAS BIEN? ¿QUÉ TE HICIERON? ¿ESTAS HERIDA?- le preguntaba una histérica chica.

Narci, estoy bien.- le dijo la chica que era abarcada en su totalidad por los brazos de su amiga.

¿De donde proviene la sangre?- preguntó la segunda voz allí presente.

Estas sangrando, lo sabía no estas bien.- dijo Narci muy preocupada mirando la pierna herida de su amiga que bota sangre a chorros.

Es una herida sencilla, no es nada.- dijo ella mirando como Narci se acercaba con preocupación a mirarla.

Ven te llevaré a la enfermería.- dijo Nick mientras la tomaba en brazos.

Espera yo...- Luna iba a decir algo, pero cuando miró alrededor vio que Draco ya no estaba. – vamos.- agregó y el pelinegro se adentró al castillo con ella en brazos.

Se formó un gran revuelo en el salón principal cuando vieron a Nick entrar con Luna en brazos. Muchos pudieron tomar un respiro después de dos días de preocupación. La rubia saludó de pasada con su mano a Ron, Hemione, Ginny, Neville y Harry quienes corrieron tras Nick rumbo a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey atendió con rapidez la situación, a pesar de tener una centena de jóvenes metidos en la enfermería, sin contar a los profesores. Todos hablaban a la vez le hacían preguntas a la rubia que ya estaba en un estado de aturdimiento total.

Ahora se me va todo el mundo de aquí cuando termine de revisar a la señorita Lovegood pueden entrar nuevamente.- dijo después de un rato la enfermera muy molesta por la aglomeración que no la dejaba realizar su trabajo.

Los estudiantes fueron saliendo, escoltados por los profesores. Las quejas no se hicieron esperar.

Eso los incluye también a ustedes hermanos Coldstain.- agregó la enfermera dirigiéndose a los hermanos, que obedecieron de muy mala manera.

Luna agradeció el momento de paz sentía que la cabeza le quería estallar de tanta información contenida. Le había pasado en dos días mas cosas de los que en su vida. De pronto Luna sintió una punzada fuerte en su estomago y un alarido salió de sus labios. Al mirar vio que la enfermera pomfrey apretaba levemente el área de su estomago.

Mi niña pero si solo te toqué. ¿Qué te sucedió?- le preguntó preocupada.

En realidad me lanzaron alrededor de ocho cruciatus.- confesó ella.

Por Merlín, pero como es eso posible. Estas en muy buen estado para que eso haya sucedido.- decía incrédula la enfermera.

Creo que fue una pomada que me dieron que me ayudó. Aunque debo confesar que aun el cuerpo me duele bastante.- le informó la rubia a la impactada enfermera. Luna sabía que haber manifestado su magia negra en aquél momento la había ayudado para no enloquecer, pero eso no podía decirlo.

Mi niña de verdad que es un milagro. Hoy pasarás la noche en observación, pero debo advertirte que puede ser que te salga algún tipo de marca, o contusión por lo del el maleficio casi siempre se expresa unos cuantos días después. Ya la rajadura está casi curada. Ahora te daré una pomada para ayudarte a calmar el dolor. No dejaré que nadie entre por hoy aquí. Tienes que descansar. Dumbledore envió una lechuza que en cuanto te sientas mejor mañana pasaras por su oficina para charlar.- le dijo la enfermera entregándole una botellita la cual Luna quien asintió con su cabeza y luego tomó todo su contenido. La rubia se sintió un poco mareada y al momento sintió como sus ojos se cerraban quedando profundamente dormida.

Draco acababa de llegar a el cuadro de entrada de su casa. Aun estaba dudoso no sabía si entrar o no, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que saber cuanto se sabía de lo que había sucedido. Además de todo se encontraba molesto. Había visto como Nicholas Coldstain había tomado a Luna en brazos y no había podido evitar que su cólera subiera a niveles inimaginables.¿Por qué de todos los chicos que había en el colegio había sido precisamente Coldstain quien la había buscado? El prefería que hasta Potter la hubiese llevado, por lo menos con él tenía la certeza de que estaba segura y que no le interesaba mas que como amiga. Pero Nicholas era caso aparte, no lo soportaba y aun mas no confiaba para nada en él. El rubio dijo las palabras y el cuadro se abrió. Entró por el con su porte elegante y paso seguro de siempre. Al entrar pudo ver que un gran revuelo estaba apoderado de su sala común. Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en cuanto entró. Esto preocupó en parte a Draco. Pero vió como Pansy con paso rápido se dirigió hacia él, esto dándole una imagen contraria de las cosas.

Draco, amor ¿estas bien? Hace dos día s que no sabía de ti y me preocupé.- le dijo ella echándole los brazos sobre el cuello. Pensó en sacársela de encima de inmediato pero en la situación de desconocimiento que se encontraba no lo encontró pertinente.

Si.- se limitó a contestar el rubio.

¿Pero donde estuviste?- volvió a cuestionar la pelinegra. Él la miró algo perspicaz, pero sabía que era su oportunidad de desintegrar cualquier duda.

Realizando un trabajo.- contestó ,en ese momento toda la atención de la sala común se concentró en él.

El caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a el sillón que siempre estaba guardado para su Príncipe.

¿Y que noticias nuevas hay?- preguntó dirigiéndose a sus compañeros quienes se habían sentado a su alrededor.

Pues que el desquiciado de el director por una razón que desconocemos ahora le ha dado por revisar toda la correspondencia que nos llega. Y lo peor que está autorizado para hacerlo, el ministerio lo autorizó.- decía Blaise Zabini muy molesto.

Esto a Draco le dio un leve respiro, sabía que la noticia de lo que había hecho tardaría mas en saberse. Aunque sabía que había sido una ligereza haberse descubierto, ahora se había arrepentido. Pero un plan había llegado a su cabeza, el cual pondría en practica rápidamente, aunque sabía que arriesgaba su vida en ello.

¿También revisan el correo saliente?- les preguntó.

No solo el que entra-contestó rápidamente otro chico Sly.

¿Oye Draco y cuantas veces te lavaste la boca después de lo sucedido en el baile?- preguntó un osado Jack Spencer. Draco tardó un momento en asimilar lo que el chico le había preguntado.¿De que hablaba? En las ultimas 42 horas de su vida había pasado tantas cosas que el baile parecía realmente muy lejano. Pero el recuerdo de Luna besándolo frente a todo el colegio en medio de aquel espectacular tango cayó sobre si como un balde de agua fría ¿Qué contestaría a eso?. Todos miraban con mucha expectativa al rubio a quien inconscientemente se le había dibujado una mueca de desagrado por la pregunta.

Me imagino que ninguna. Lunática estará chiflada pero deben admitir que con aquél vestido que sabrá Merlín con cual de sus trucos desquiciados convocó, se veía extremadamente candente, hasta yo me hubiese atrevido a besarla y a mucho mas.- dijo Blaise Zabini con cara lujuriosa. En ese momento al rubio le dieron ganas de levantarse y romperle la nariz de un golpe, pero se contuvo. Solo lo miró con la cara mas asesina que tenía, el chico cerró la boca en cuanto vio la reacción del rubio.

Blaise, aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda.- dijo esta vez Pansy Parkinson molestándose mas de la cuenta. Todos la miraron incrédulos.

¿Pansy estas celosa de Lovegood?.- Le preguntó Millicent Bullstrode a la pelinegra quien le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

Ya dejen el estúpido tema. Eso fue una cosa insignificante, ni siquiera digna de mención. De la cual no quiero oír nada mas ¿quedó claro?- interrumpió Draco a todos, quienes como perros fieles asintieron con la cabeza. Odiaba Oír nombrar a Luna en boca de las depravadas e insípidas serpientes. Draco se puso de pie.- Me voy a dormir.- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le preguntó con zalamería Pansy a sus espaldas.

No- se limitó a contestar el chico antes de seguir subiendo. La chica lo miró molesta entre las carcajadas de sus compañeros.

Luna dormía, pero no descansaba. Tenía pesadillas horribles. Se acordaba de la mirada gélida de Voldemort sobre ella. Sentía como los cruccios lanzados la herían hasta casi matarla. Escuchaba la voz de Lucius Malfoy lanzándole el Avada Kedavra a Grace. Era una pesadilla tras otra, solo cosas horribles abarcaban su pensamiento. De pronto sintió como una voz le hablaba calmándola, tranquilizándola, llenándola de paz. Inmediatamente abrió sus ojos. Vió como unos ojos grises la miraban mientras colocaban su mano sobre su frente.

Draco.- dijo ella mientras se sentaba y se abalanzaba sobre su cuello para abrazarlo desesperadamente.

¿Estas bien?- le preguntó él que momentos antes la había escuchado quejarse entre sueños.

Si son solo pesadillas.- le contestó ella sin alejarse de su cuello.

El chico la alejó levemente de él y juntó sus labios a los de ella. Ambos se besaron como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho. Draco quiso pasar su mano tras su espalda pero en cuanto rozó su mano con el abdomen de ella, un fuerte quejido salió de su boca.

¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó en tono preocupado.

Es mi abdomen y mi estomago me duelen demasiado.- le dijo ella colocando su mano en esa área.

Déjame ver.- le dijo el mientras la recostaba levemente. La chica obedeció y dejó que el chico levantara levemente la camisa de su pijama. Él se impresionó un poco por lo que vió. La antes blanca piel de la chica ahora estaba cubierta por un morado que le cubría desde el estomago hasta el abdomen.La chica inclinó su rostro levemente y miró. No le extrañó mucho ya que la enfermera le había advertido que podría suceder.

No te preocupes es a causa de los Cruccio- le dijo ella llevando una mano a la mejilla de el rubio. Él no pudo evitar inclinarse y abrasarla. En ese momento cayó en cuenta que lo que había sucedido era realmente grave, podía haberla perdido. Esta idea le heló la sangre. -¿Draco que hora es?- le preguntó viendo que aun no amanecía.

Son las tres de la madrugada.- le respondió.

¿Y tu que haces aquí? Tienes clases mañana.- le cuestionó ella mirándolo con una ceja enarcada.

Si pero quería verte. Además quería también ponerte sobre alerta. Todos te cuestionarán lo sucedido en el baile. Tenemos que poner una coartada para lo sucedido. – le dijo en un tono algo serio.

Por Merlín ya había olvidado eso.- dijo ella poniendo cara de vergüenza. – Draco te besé delante de toda el estudiantado y profesores de Hogwarts.- le afirmó sorprendida.

No solo eso, te pusiste un vestido completamente provocador, cambiaste tu maquillaje y peinado y dejaste a media población masculina babeando por ti sin siquiera usar tu varita. Sin contar que tu aura se volvió negra.-le dijo en son de reproche el chico.

¿En serio?- Preguntó entre dudosa y escandalizada la chica.

Si.- le respondió mirándola directamente.

Pues inventaremos que me había bebido una pócima que había hecho para el cabello y que tenía esos efectos secundarios.- dijo ella mientras pensaba una buena excusa.

Luna eso no es creíble.- le cuestionó el rubio.

Claro que si. Todo el mundo creerá eso de mí, creen que estoy loca.- le dijo la rubia sonriéndole.

Luna contigo si que no se puede.- le dijo mientras entornaba los ojos- Y ahora el otro caso ¿cómo evitaremos que vengan los idiotas de este colegio a querer hostigarte?- le preguntó acercando su rostro al de ella.

Que tonto.- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que él juntara sus labios a los de ella nuevamente.

Ya era temprano en la mañana cuando la señorita Pomfrey corrió la cortina de el cuarto de la rubia. Hacía aproximadamente una hora que Draco se había ido de el cuarto. La chica sentía un poco de cargo de conciencia ya que él no había casi descansado por pasar la noche acompañándola y hablando de todo lo sucedido en aquéllos dos días anteriores.

Buenos días.- dijo muy animada la mujer mientras se acercaba a tomarle la temperatura a la rubia.- ¿Cómo se siente hoy?- le preguntó.

Me siento bien.- le dijo ella otorgándole una sonrisa.- Pero quiero enseñarle algo, no quiero que se vaya a asustar.- le dijo la rubia y la enfermera asintió. Luna se levantó levemente la camisa y la enfermera abrió mucho los ojos.

Por Merlín mi niña, es el morado mas grande que he visto en mi vida.- le dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a examinarla pero sin tocarla, sabía que seguramente le dolía. – ¿Te duele demasiado?- le preguntó.

Bueno en realidad me molesta bastante.- le confesó.

Me lo imaginaba, te recetaré una pomada que tomarás tres veces al día es para el dolor, aunque el morado te durará al menos dos semanas.- le dijo la enfermera.

Esta bien ¿Cuándo me puedo ir?- le preguntó.

Bueno yo por mi te tendría aquí hasta que eso se te cure, pero dadas las circunstancias de que tienes clases, pues te daré de alta en la tarde, aunque no regresarás a clases hasta el lunes. – le informó la enfermera, Luna se limitó a asentir, ya era jueves solo perdería un día de clase.- Una cosa mas afuera está el señor Potter, los hermanos Weasly, la señorita Granger y el señor Longbottom ¿desea verlos o aun se siente muy cansada? – le cuestionó la enfermera.

Si hágalos pasar Por favor.- le pidió la rubia. Desde la noche anterior había decidido que era hora de contarle la verdad a sus amigos, decirle cual era su secreto, su calvario.

Les gustó? Eso espero. Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo espero sus reviews!! Cuidensen!!


	31. Capitulo 31Mi secreto

Titulo: Una inadapatada social o un Angel de luz ¿Qué soy

Hola!! ¿Cómo estan? Espero que muy bien, muy contenta debo admitir. Hay nuevos lectores. Gracias milm por el apoyo!! Los quiero mucho!! Espero sea de su agrado. Perdonén lo corto pero estoy en un ciber casi sin carga en la batería.

Capitulo 31- Mi secreto

La luz de la mañana entraba desde el exterior, se colaba entre las cortinas de la enfermería. Cinco jóvenes muy impresionados miraban a una sexta que estaba acostada en una camilla.

Luna, de verdad que es impresionante eso que nos acabas de contar.- decía Hermione que casi no podía articular palabra.

Ósea que tu llevas magia negra y a la misma vez magia blanca dentro de ti.- dijo Neville mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, Luna asintió con su cabeza.

¿Y el que no debe ser nombrado quiere que te unas a él para utilizar tus poderes como arma?- preguntó Ron mirando a Luna entre asustado y compadecido. La rubia volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza.

¿Luna por que no nos habías dicho esto antes?- preguntó Harry que era el que mas retraído estaba de todos los presentes.

No quería preocuparlos, además todos tienen sus propios problemas como para que encima yo venga a ponerles extras.- le dijo la rubia mirando a sus amigos que permanecían con cara de incredulidad aun. Ella acababa de decirle toda la verdad acerca de lo de la profecía y el Ying Yang.

Pero Luna ¿No nos tenías confianza?- preguntó en un tono algo dolido Ginny.

Ginny, no jamás. Como no voy a tenerles confianza a las únicas personas que me brindaron su amistad sinceramente. Si no les tuviera confianza no se los estaría diciendo ahora. Es que en parte decirlo era aceptarlo, y en realidad yo no quería aceptarlo, no quería que esto me estuviera pasando a mi. Pero créanme lo que pasé con el señor oscuro fue horrible y eso me llevó a caer en cuenta de lo grave de la situación. Y que ya era hora de que se lo dijera a los que siempre han sido mis verdaderos amigos, con los cuales he luchado mano a mano. – le dijo la rubia con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Harry, Ron y Neville miraban a Luna con rostro enternecido y Hermione y Ginny tenían sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Las chicas se acercaron a Luna y la abrazaron, dándole a entender que estaban en esto con ella. Neville se acercó a la rubia y le dio un abrazo pero cuando sintió que la chica se quejó levemente se alejó rápidamente algo asustado.

¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó el castaño.

Neville lo siento, no eres tu es que tengo una contusión en el estomago.- le dijo ella.

¿Debido a que Luni?- preguntó Ginny mirándola con extrañeza.

Debido a los Cruccio que me lanzaron.- aclaró la rubia. Como vio que aun la miraba sin entender bien la chica se levantó un poco la camisa y les mostró el área morada de el abdomen.- Fue que me lanzaron 8 cruccio.- les explicó y las caras de sus amigos se desencajaron en muecas de molestia, enojo y compasión.

Luna, créeme que te protegeremos. No permitiremos que ese mal nacido se te vuelva a acercar.- dijo Neville que estaba muy afectado por lo que acababa de ver su mente se había remontado a la situación vivida por sus padres.

Es cierto de ahora en adelante eres nuestra protegida.- dijo Ron mientras se acercaba al cabello de la rubia y se lo desordenaba tal como si fuera un perrito.

Gracias, en serio. Pero no quiero que vayan a arriesgar sus vidas por mi.- les dijo ella.

Luna eres nuestra amiga, no queremos que te vaya a suceder nada. Si Voldemort te quiere tendrá que pasar sobre mi antes. No le permitiré a ese maldito que siga matando a los que quiero. Eso no es punto de discusión.- dijo Harry agarrando la mano de Luna y luego depositó un beso sobre la frente de la chica.

De verdad que los adoro. Son los mejores amigos que alguien puede tener.- Todos le otorgaron una sonrisa complacida a la chica por este comentario. En ese momento la Señora Pomfrey entró a donde se encontraban los chicos.

Bueno niños ya son las 8 am hora de entrar a sus clases. Dejen que la señorita Lovegood descanse.- dijo la enfermera.

¿Sra. Pomfrey a que hora le darán de alta a Luna?- preguntó Hermione.

Bueno a eso de las cinco de la tarde si todo marcha bien.- le contestó la mujer vestida de blanco.

Bueno pues estaremos aquí.- agregó la castaña. Y luego de despedirse de la rubia salieron de allí.

La señora Pomfrey le dio un nuevo brebaje a la rubia, le tomó la temperatura, verificó los morados y luego de el chekeo total se dispuso a salir. Pero de pronto pareció recordar algo.

Casi lo olvido Señorita Lovegood, el director dijo que si usted se lo permitía él vendría a charla con usted durante las horas de el medio día.¿Qué les respondo?- le preguntó la enfermera.

Si, dígale que si puede venir Sra. Pomfrey. Muchas gracias por todo- le contestó la rubia.

Esta bien se lo informaré. Ahora descanse.- le dijo la enfermera dejando allí a la rubia quien luego de un rato quedó nuevamente dormida.

Draco estaba en las clases de la mañana, al menos su cuerpo lo estaba, por que si le hubiesen preguntado que acababa de decir Flitwick no hubiese podido responder. Su cerebro estaba dividido en dos en ese momento una parte estaba en su cama por que por quedarse con Luna no había dormido en toda la noche y la otra estaba junto a la rubia, si no hubiese sido por que en la mañana ella le había insistido para que se fuera por que podían castigarlo aún estaría allí junto a ella. Estaba de muy mal humor, ni siquiera sus compinches se habían atrevido a dirigirle la palabra. Cuando se acabó la clase salió muy rápidamente de allí. Tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Con paso seguro llegó a la lechuzería, sacó un pergamino enrollado que llevaba en el bolsillo de su túnica. Con cuidado la ató a la pata de una de las lechuzas.

A Lucius Malfoy.- le ordenó y la lechuza salió de allí rápidamente. Draco la miró alejarse pensando que si lo que estaba haciendo estaba realmente bien. Ya a esas alturas no podía retractarse. La decisión estaba tomada. Luego de eso salió de allí rumbo a su próxima clase.

Luna dormía apaciblemente en su camilla, pero de pronto algo la perturbó, se sentía observada, ante esto no hizo mas que abrir sus ojos. Al hacerlo se encontró unos azules mirándola calmadamente. Ella no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa a la persona que tenía enfrente a quien admiraba mucho.

Buenas tardes Señorita Lovegood, ¿Cómo se siente?-le preguntó con voz calma el hombre sentado frente a ella.

Algo mejor Profesor Dumbledore, Gracias.- le respondió la chica mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentada.

Me alegro que se sienta mejor. Srta.Lovegood necesito saber que sucedió.- la joven lo miró un poco asustada - No se perturbe, ni se preocupe, Puede contarme con confianza ya que estoy enterado de todo lo que sucede con usted.- añadió el director mientras miraba a la rubia sobre sus gafas de media luna. Ella se quedó un momento impresionada aunque realmente no le sorprendió mucho era muy raro que Dumbledore no supiera algo.

Profesor Disculpe, pero le podría preguntar ¿cómo lo supo?- le preguntó llevada por la curiosidad la rubia.

Cuando usted ingresó en el colegio su padre vino hacia mí y me contó de la profecía, y de la posibilidad que había de que en algún momento se manifestara algo en usted.- le respondió el anciano.

¿Profesor le dijeron lo que me sucedió a mi padre?-volvió a preguntar Luna acordándose que aun estaba enojada con su padre, pero que a pesar de todo en ese momento le hacía falta verlo y recibir un abrazo de su parte.

Tu padre está cubriendo un reportaje en el amazonas, no pudimos comunicarnos con él. Y no quisimos decirle nada a tu nana para que no se preocupara.- le aseguró Dumbledore a la chica.

Gracias por no decirle nada a nana, ella sé que se apenaría mucho y se preocuparía. – le dijo otorgándole una sonrisa que el hombre devolvió.- ahora le contaré.- dijo la chica y comenzó su relato.

Después de un rato Luna le había contado absolutamente todo lo ocurrido en la mansión y muy poco de lo que pasó luego ya que eso eran momentos que solo guardaba para ella.

Luna lo de el Patronus que realizaste con tu mano es muy impresionante, hasta Harry que realiza un corpóreo casi perfecto desde su varita creo que desharía poder hacer eso, le ayudaría mucho.- le dijo el profesor con una gran sonrisa que sacó una carcajada de la rubia.

Bueno esto también tiene sus cosas buenas.- le dijo la rubia.

Tiene muchas ventajas esa magia blanca, créeme si llegas a descubrir todo acerca de ella te garantizo que podrás sacarle muchas cosas buenas, y de la negra pues tendrás que aprender a controlarla en su totalidad. Creo que podré ayudarte en eso, pero hablaremos de eso cuando te sientas mejor. Bueno ahora solo tengo que hablar con el señor Malfoy, su versión también es importante saberla, ya que usted pasó muchos momentos de inconsciencia y no quiero perder ningún detalle de esto, ya que de ello pende su seguridad y de igual manera la de el colegio. – le dijo el hombre poniéndose de pies.- Espero volver a hablar con usted muy pronto, debo pedirle que por favor en la salida de el sábado se quede en el castillo, es muy peligroso que salga. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido esto es para usted.- le dijo y sacó una pequeña bolsita rellena de grageas de todos los sabores de su bolsillo. Luego se despidió de la rubia y salió de allí.

Ya por la tarde Luna estaba totalmente rodeada de personas. Narci, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Ron y Nick habían ido a la enfermería a la hora en que le darían de alta. Todos estuvieron muy pendientes de las indicaciones de la enfermera para la chica, ya que habían asegurado que harían que las cumpliera al pie de la letra.

Muchas gracias por todo Srta. Pomfrey.- dijo Luna antes de salir de la enfermería, la mujer le dio una gran sonrisa a la rubia que luego de esto salió muy escoltada de la enfermería.

Luna mas te vale que sigas todas las indicaciones, mira que quiero que te pongas bien muy pronto.- le dijo Narci, apoyada por todo el resto de sus amigos.

Vamos a cenar ¿verdad?- preguntó Ron que como siempre tenía hambre.

¿Luna te sientes bien como para ir al gran comedor?- le preguntó Harry preocupado por la salud de la rubia.

Si Harry vamos.- le aseguró ella. En realidad no se sentía del todo bien pero tenía muchos deseos de ver a Draco aunque fuera solo de lejos.

Los 8 chicos entraron al gran comedor, pero la atención estaba toda centrada en la rubia. Los estudiantes no habían sabido nada de ella después de el incidente con Draco en el baile. La chica se dirigió hasta su mesa y sus amigos no se alejaron a las suyas hasta que la dejaron bien sentada a lado de Narci. La rubia buscó con su vista la mesa de los Slytherins. Cuando pasó su mirada sobre está pudo notar como unos ojos color mercurio la escrutinaban, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Le dio una tímida y casi imperceptible sonrisa al Sly que la miraba como preguntando con su vista si estaba bien. El interpretó la sonrisa como un gesto afirmativo y con cuidado de no ser visto le guiñó un ojo. A la chica este simple gesto le pareció muy tierno. Luna notó que Narci permanecía inquietantemente callada, cosa que viniendo de ella era muy extraño. Pero aún mas raro le parecía que no le hubiese preguntado aún que había sucedido. La cena transcurrió con calma. Cuando terminaron las chicas se pusieron de pies, sus amigos Gryffindors ya las esperaban en la entrada, aparentemente se habían dado a la tarea de ser la escolta de Luna por esa noche. No las dejaron solas hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la casa de las águilas. Las chicas subieron a su habitación. La rubia aunque había dormido casi todo el día sentía que su cama le hacía un llamado a dormir, el cual ella atendería cuanto antes. Pero cuando ya se había colocado su pijama y se disponía a acostarse Narci se acercó a la cama de ella.

¿Qué sucede Narci?- le preguntó la rubia a su pelinegra amiga que se había sentado en su cama.

¿Luni, te creías que te habías salvado de contarme que fue lo que pasó? Pues no, vamos cuenta. Mira que casi morí de la angustia estos dos días.- le dijo la chica mientras se ataba su cabello en un moño alto para poder escuchar bien la historia. Luna suspiró, y luego se dispuso a contarle parte de la historia a Narci. No sabía por que las advertencias que le había hecho Draco le tomaban conciencia en ese momento.

El rubio subió a su habitación, se moría de ganas de ver a Luna pero esa noche tenía que hacer algo de suma importancia. Tomó una ducha y se vistió. Se colocó un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga de el mismo color. Estaba un poco atemorizado por lo que iba a hacer, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que faltaban 15 minutos para que fueran las 12 de la media noche. Salió lo mas sigilosamente que pudo de la sala común, y de el castillo. Era la tercera vez en menos de un mes que se tenía que adentrar en el bosque prohibido a esas horas de la noche. Pero de todas sentía que esta era la mas cerca en la que estaba de perder su cabeza. Se paró en un claro alumbrado por la luz de la luna. Volvió a mirar su reloj vio que eran las doce en punto. Hora pautada para el encuentro. Un ruido en la espesura de el bosque lo perturbó. El chico se dio la vuelta, al hacerlo se encontró rodeado por cinco enmascarados. Draco no cambió el gesto altanero y seguro de su rostro. De pronto escuchó como una sexta voz le habló desde el interior de el bosque.

Mas le vale joven Malfoy que la razón para haberme citado aquí sea buena. Y que tenga una muy buena excusa para lo que hizo ayer.- le dijo la voz que sonaba totalmente de ultratumba y terrorífica.

Draco sabía que diría y esperaba que su argumento fuera totalmente creíble ya que en ese momento frente al Señor tenebroso su vida pendía de un frágil hilo que se podría romper con tan solo dar un paso en falso.

**¿Les gustó? Eso espero. Tension para el proximo capi!! Besos gigantes!!**


	32. Capítulo 32¿Fidelidad o conveniencia?

Titulo: Una inadapatada social o un Angel de luz ¿Qué soy

Hola!! Bueno pues ando bajando capitulo rapido por que me acusaron de ser cruel jaja Pero aquí esta el nuevo capi. Yo ando aquí pasando el shock y un poco la desepcion de el libro Breaking Dawn de Stephane Meyer osea el ultimo de la saga de Twilight, debo admitir que a mi parecer Twilight es el mejor. Pero bueno pasando al capitulo Sé que todos estan con la duda de por que demonios Draco se fue a ver con el señor tenebroso asi que dejaré de ser cruel y aquí les dejo el por que aunque no granatizo que no me quieran matar despues de esto pero bueno asumiré el riesgo jajajaja. Espero lo disfruten!!

Capítulo 32- ¿Fidelidad o Conveniencia?

La noche estaba únicamente iluminada por la luz de la luna llena que se alzaba esplendorosamente en el cielo. Draco sabía que tenía que hablar pronto, ya que de su contestación pendía su seguridad, la de Luna y la de Hogwarts en general.

Mi señor la razón por la cual lo mandé a llamar es para asegurarle mi fidelidad a usted y a la causa. Si hice lo que hice fue solo para impresionar a Lovegood, para que creyera que estaba de su parte. Quería demostrarle a usted que podría ser un excelente mortífago. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que usted me pida, ya tengo lo principal la confianza de Lovegood. – dijo Draco haciendo una reverencia, en ese momento estaba totalmente agradecido de haber sido tan buen aprendiz de Oclumancia al contrario de Harry quien fue un desastre.

Voldemort miró por un momento a Draco. Hizo un escrutinio total, tratando de ver si era sincero en lo que decía. Dio unos pasos hacia el rubio quien se mantenía levemente inclinado. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al tener al espelúznate ser tan cerca de él. Con agilidad Voldemort atrapó el cuello de Draco entre una de sus manos y lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo. Mientras con la otra mano tomó su varita y apuntó a la cabeza de el chico. Draco a pesar de la situación, no mostró ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro. Mantenía sus ojos grises enfocados en los rojos de Voldemort, aunque sus pulmones casi ya se quedaban sin aire.

¿Cómo puedo confiar? Si ni siquiera sé si en realidad me eres fiel.- le dijo en un susurro voldemort al rubio. Draco no sabía que contestar a eso, por que en realidad tenía razón, él no sentía ningún tipo de fidelidad por aquel patético ser. Cuando pensaba que era su fin uno de los mortífagos que lo rodeaban habló.

Mi Lord, si me permite decir algo...- dijo el enmascarado cual la voz Draco reconoció rápidamente como la de su padre.

¿Qué Lucius?- preguntó mirando al enmascarado sin soltar a el rubio.

Creo que Draco dice la verdad. Hace un tiempo atrás usted me pidió que viniera donde él para asignarle que buscara el Ying-Yang y él aseguró que lo haría. Siempre a sido un ferviente defensor de nuestra causa, no creo que se haya cambiado de parecer justamente ahora.- le dijo en voz pausada el mortífago a su amo.

En ese momento Voldemort lo pensó un momento, y soltó a Draco quien Cayó de bruces al suelo, tosiendo en busca de aire.

¿Y si es así por qué no nos avisó antes de quien era la chica? ¿Por qué fue Parkinson quien lo notó?- le preguntó esta vez dirigiendo su vista al rubio chico.

Mi lord tenía una leve sospecha, pero aun no estaba seguro. Solo pude asegurarme el día de el baile. Avisaría ese mismo día. Pero ocurrió lo de el secuestro el cual lo vi como la clara señal de demostrar quién podía ser. Intenté en múltiples ocasiones acercarme a usted para mostrarle mi plan pero algunos de sus mortífagos no me lo permitieron. Así que decidí llevarlo acabo. En ningún momento pensé sacarla de la mansión pero la sirvienta le comió la cabeza a Lovegood y logró sacarla. No tuve mas opción que salir con ella, así sería la única manera de ganar su confianza.- le aseguró Draco en un hilo de voz aun intentando recuperar todo el aire que había perdido.

¿Qué pasó con la daga Malfoy?- volvió a cuestionar mientras apuntaba su varita al cuello de el rubio amenazadora mente. Draco no tenía ni idea de que hablaba Voldemort, pero en ese momento a su mente vino lo que Grace le había dado y lo cual entre tanto problema había olvidado, no sabía que era.

Lovegood la tiene, Grace se la entregó a ella.- respondió, sabía que Voldemort no se metería con Luna la necesitaba en sus planes – traté de persuadirla de que me la entregara, pero no quiso. Así que decidí no insistir para que no supiera mis verdaderas intenciones.- continuó el rubio.

Malfoy mas te vale que consigas esa daga lo mas pronto posible. Si no créeme que lamentarás haber nacido. Y mas te vale que lo que estas diciendo sea cierto y que seas un fiel seguidor a la causa por que si no lo lamentarás de por vida o lo que te quede de ella- le dijo el señor tenebroso mientras lo miraba fríamente.

Se lo aseguro mi señor. Conseguiré lo que me pide lo mas pronto posible. – dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y haciendo una nueva reverencia.

Mas te vale muchacho, mas te vale.- le dijo el horrible ser mientras hacía un gesto grotesco con su boca en el cual mostró su lengua bífida. Luego volvió a hablar- Malfoy muy pronto sabrás de nosotros, mas te vale que no falles odiaría tener que matar a el hijo de uno de mis fieles, a tan buen sangre pura.- le dijo por ultimo Voldemort y sin decir mas desapareció de el lugar, junto con los demás enmascarados. Solo uno de ellos se quedó en el lugar.

Draco se paró firme para enfrentar al único hombre que quedaba allí. Lo miró con sus ojos grises enfocados en unos de el mismo color que le devolvían la mirada atravez de una mascara, el hombre retiró la mascara de su rostro mostrando un frío e inexpresivo rostro.

Hijo mas te vale que lo que estas diciendo sea cierto. Por que si no lo es créeme que yo mismo no dudaré en terminar con tu miserable vida. Ya que no permitiré que ensucies nuestro apellido. – le dijo Lucius a Draco.

No te preocupes padre. Haré lo que tengo que hacer.- le aseguró Draco mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios.En ese momento sin decir más dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar al exterior de el bosque. Lucius le dio una mirada de rabia a su hijo y luego desapareció de allí. Draco sentía ganas de golpear a su padre hasta dejarlo en el suelo sin poder moverse, no podía evitar escuchar la voz de Grace mientras su padre le lanzaba un Avada Kedavra. Pero se había contenido, su venganza estaba cerca y no iba a arruinarla cuando apenas comenzaba.

Luna se despertó a mitad de noche muy sobresaltada, su corazón latía a gran velocidad. No sabía que pasaba, pero se sentía muy inquieta. Aun sentía dolor en su abdomen. Con cuidado y en silencio se puso de pies. Colocó en su cajita a Orión que dormía junto a ella sobre su almohada. Con sus pies tanteó bajo la cama hasta encontrar sus pantuflas blancas que hacían juego a la perfección con su pijama de manga larga y caliente pantalón de color blanco también. Caminó hacia la salida de el cuarto en mucho silencio para no levantar a sus compañeras. Salió de el cuarto hacia la sala común luego de esto se dirigió al retrato de salida. No sabía por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de salir de allí. Con mucho sigilo caminó por los pasillos de el colegio, se dirigía a un lugar especifico. La rubia bajó unas cuantas escaleras hasta quedar frente a una puerta que se conocía muy bien. Con cuidado y en el mayor de los silencios abrió la puerta y se adentró en el oscuro lugar. Al verse en aquella oscuridad Luna recordó que había dejado su varita, pensó en salir de el aula, ya que en primer lugar no sabía exactamente que hacía en aquel lugar. La rubia ya había dado la vuelta para salir de allí cuando sintió un leve tirón de su brazo y al momento chocó con un pecho fornido. Por un momento se asustó ya que no veía nada, pero en cuanto estuvo cerca de aquel pecho un olor particular y muy conocido para ella vino a su nariz, ese olor a madera fina que la hacía sentir segura entre aquellos brazos que ya la habían estrechado.

¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?- le preguntó el chico allí presente mientras la tenía muy bien apresada entre sus brazos.

Lo mismo debería preguntar yo Draco, mira que me has dado el susto de la vida.- le contestó ella aun respirando agitadamente. El rubio la alejó levemente de su cuerpo. Y con su varita invocó un Lumos. La miró un momento bajo la luz de el hechizo, se veía adorable con su pijama blanca que iba en perfecta armonía con su piel que a simple vista daba la impresión de ser copos de nieve. La chica llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo, el rubio llevó su mano a la cabeza de la rubia donde con delicadeza retiró la amarra soltando su cabello.

¿Por qué sueltas mi cabello? Parezco un leoncito.- le aseguró ella dándole una sonrisa tímida al chico que la contemplaba.

Me gusta como se ve suelto.- se limitó a contestar el chico y luego entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de la chica mientras que a la vez y con cuidado acercó su cabeza a la de ella y juntó sus labios. Ella cerró su ojos para poder sentir mejor a Draco. Él tocaba su cabello con delicadeza y a la misma vez acariciaba su nuca.

¿Amor estas bien?- le preguntó ella alejándose levemente, no sabía por que lo sentía muy raro. Incluso estaba frío.- Estas helado.- le dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a su torso.

Estoy bien.- le dijo él- Luna no me has contestado, por que estás aquí y en pijamas.- preguntó buscando desviar la atención de Luna. Ya que él aun estaba algo sobresaltado por el encuentro con Voldemort y la chica lo estaba notando.

Es que me sentía rara, como agobiada, sentí como que me asfixié en el cuarto. Sentí la necesidad de salir de allí. Y vine aquí, pero no sabía que te encontraría aquí.- le dijo ella poniendo cara de pregunta.

Es que estaba resolviendo un problema y decidí venir aquí.- se limitó a responder. Luna lo miró un momento pero decidió no preguntar nada mas, no quería que él pensara que ella se estaba entrometiendo en su vida.

¿Cómo te fue hoy en tus clases?- le preguntó la rubia.

Bien, Oye te quería preguntar algo, ¿Qué le sucedía a Potter y compañía ayer que no te dejaban sola ni en las esquinas?- le preguntó Draco en un tono algo reprochante.

Luna lo contempló un momento, el tono que el chico había usado no le había gustado. La rubia se alejó de el rubio y se acercó a uno de las sillas que había en el aula donde tomó asiento.

Bueno Draco ellos no quieren que esté sola, ya les dije la verdad acerca de lo sucedido y no quieren que me vaya a pasar nada. Y ya que ellos son los únicos que pueden hacerlo públicamente, pues lo hacen.- le dijo ella mientras lo miraba muy seria.

¿Luna de veras les dijiste? ¿Pero que sucede contigo? ¿No habíamos quedado que solo se quedaría entre nosotros?- le preguntó molesto el rubio, mientras se paraba justo enfrente de donde la chica se encontraba sentada.

No Draco, en lo que habíamos quedado era que no se lo diría a nadie de quien pudiera desconfiar o traicionarme. Y ellos son mis amigos, sé que no me traicionaron, ni lo harán. Además son los que me pueden dar protección en caso de algun peligro serio, por que si pueden estar conmigo sin importar el que dirán los demás.- le espetó mientras se ponía de pies molesta.

¿Luna que quieres insinuar?- le preguntó él en el mismo tono de enojo.

No estoy insinuando nada Draco, en realidad no me gusta que me cuestiones de esa manera acerca de mis amigos, además es ilógico que después de todo lo que hemos luchado Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville y yo contra el señor tenebroso, ellos puedan traicionarme. – le dijo ella mientras lo miraba con una mirada algo desafiante.

¿Y Qué quisiste decir con eso de el que dirán?- le volvió a cuestionar.

Mira Draco tu sabes muy bien lo que quise decir, si no quieres que te vean con la loca Ravenclaw te entiendo, pero entonces no te metas con mis amigos si ni siquiera tienes el valor de enfrentar los tuyos- le contestó escrutinandolo fríamenten con sus ojos azules.

Eso no es cierto Luna.- dijo Draco en tono bastante serio y molesto, no le gustaba que se refiriera a ella misma de aquella manera, no le gustaba que insinuara que el sentía vergüenza de ella cuando era algo mas lo que sucedía.

Draco si lo es, no te estoy juzgando, solo quiero que no te engañes ti mismo y no me engañes a mí. Por que eso de mi seguridad no es excusa, me enfrenté al señor tenebroso crees que le tengo miedo a las serpientes con las cuales eh lidiado toda el tiempo que llevo en Howarts, es completamente absurdo.- le dijo la chica caminando un par de pasos lejos, se sentía molesta por primera vez con Draco.

Es que tu no entiendes Luna ellos son...- comenzó a alegar el rubio.

Draco sabes que en serio ya no quiero seguir discutiendo este asunto. A fin de cuentas podemos terminar diciendo cosas que no debemos, y en serio que ya tengo sueño, me siento cansada física y mentalmente. Hablamos luego-dijo dándole una ultima mirada y sin decir nada mas se volteó y salió molesta.

Draco no tuvo tiempo si quiera de detenerla. Estaba algo confuso con lo que acababa de suceder. Realmente no entendía como la bonita escena que tenía solo momentos antes se había vuelto en aquella tan distinta. Estaba un poco impresionado con la forma que la chica le había hablado, y mas aun en aquel momento en el cual el sentía que la necesitaba mas que nunca, aunque claro esto no se lo diría nunca. Se llevó la mano al cabello y con furia lo hecho hacia atrás. Su mente estaba totalmente abrumada. Y lo peor era que no sabía si Luna tenía razón en lo ultimo que había dicho, en realidad lo tenía sin cuidado que sus amigos lo vieran, lo que sí temía era que vieran su debilidad, ya que su debilidad era ella, no sabía en que momento se había vuelto así, no podía evitar sentir celos de potter y compañía, ellos podían andar con ella libremente. Pero en ese momento no era solo eso lo que le preocupaba, esa noche había sabido quien fue la que delató a Luna, nada mas y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson pero ¿Cómo se enteró de los poderes de Luna? era su pregunta, aunque con esa duda no se quedaría. Sentía demasiada carga en su cabeza, demasiadas cosas para un solo día lo único que quería era dormir. Salió de el aula aun molesto por todo, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Estaba metido en aguas turbias, aguas en las cuales si no nadaba bien terminaría ahogándose y llevándose con el a su rubia quita sueños a la Luna que iluminaba sus noches oscuras.

Luna recorrió los pasillos con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se sentía muy triste. Le había dolido que Draco cuestionara la fidelidad de sus amigos, cuando ellos habían sido los únicos que siempre habían estado presentes cuando ella los necesitó, incluso habían luchado mano a mano en contra de el que no debe ser nombrados como todos unos gladiadores y juntos, ellos eran sus amigos, de los verdaderos. Y encima de eso no sabía que tipo de relación llevaba con él, ya que sentía que Draco se avergonzaba de ella, o quizás no de ella en sí, si no de tener que tragarse todo ese orgullo y admitir que se había enamorado de la rara de Hogwarts, de la cual tanto se burló y humilló, como dicen batir el barro para luego bebértelo. Ella no tenía duda amaba a aquel chico, por eso le había entregado todo de ella, y auque sabía que él la quería, aun su orgullo superaba ese sentimiento y eso, presisamente eso era lo que le dolía. No quería que él la pregonara como novia, ni que la reconocieran como la novia de Draco Malfoy, esas cosas a ella no le interesaban ni mucho menos le importaban, pero lo que si quería era no perder los momentos que podían pasar juntos, no tener que vivirlos como si fuera algo malo siendo aquel un sentimiento tan hermoso.Si se es una pareja que se quieren, por que estar escondiéndose como ladrones en la noche si no estaban haciendo nada malo, no poder besarlo, abrazarlo, tan siquiera mirarlo en publico cuando en privado le había entregado todo de ella, esa era su verdadera molestia.

Luna a fin de cuentas llegó a su habitación. Se acostó en su cama y corrió los doseles de esta. No quería ser molestada por nadie al día siguiente, ya que era la visita a Hogsmade a la cual ella no podría ir por recomendaciones de la enfermera por su salud y de Dumbledore por su seguridad. La chica colocó su cabeza en la almohada y aún entre lágrimas y pensamientos se quedó dormida.

...

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Ya se que me vana a querer matar pero por fis no me maten recuerden si me matan ¿quién acaba la historia? Jaja. Les voy dando un adelanto no se desanimen que esta discordia entre ellos dos no va a durar mucho, solo diré eso. En parte hay que entender el punto de Luna, Draco estas siendo algo injusto con ella, pero él en parte lo hace por su bien. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Dejenmen saber por fis!! Ya el proximo capi esta acabado asi que muchos reviews para bajarlo pronto!! Los adoro y los quiero!!


	33. Capítulo 33 La serpiente traicionera

Titulo: Una inadapatada social o un Angel de luz ¿Qué soy

Hola!! Cumplo lo que prometo y como me dejaron muchos reviews, Yupi por eso –Adelis hace danza de la victoria- Pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste. Se aclaran unas cuantas cosas acerca de la Pu.. perdón no quiero decir groserias mejor digo de Pansy Parkinson. Espero disfruten el capi!!

Capítulo 33- La serpiente Traicionera

La mañana había llegado y junto a esta el barullo de la visita a Hogsmade. Draco dormía en su cuarto, envuelto en sus sabanas de seda verde. Acababa de tomar el sueño solo hacía una hora atrás ya que había dado mil vueltas sin haberlo conseguido, su cabeza no lo dejaba. Ya cuando había caído rendido ante el cansancio escuchó como tocaban a la puerta de su habitación, al principio quiso ignorarlo, pero el constante palmoteo en la puerta lo hizo levantarse de la cama con una muy mala cara. El chico se acercó a la puerta y la abrió muy bruscamente.

¿Qué demonios quieres Zabini? – Le preguntó mirando tan mal al moreno chico que este se asustó.

Este...Bueno Malfoy solo quería saber si ¿nos vas a acompañar a Hogsmade? – le preguntó en tono algo nervioso.

Para eso me levantas, los grupos no salen hasta dentro de dos horas.- le dijo y sin decir mas le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Draco se disponía a volver a la cama cuando algo en el suelo llamó su atención y a su mente vino la conversación con el señor tenebroso la noche anterior. ¿De que daga hablaba?. El chico se acercó a su mochila, se puso de rodillas y la abrió. De ella sacó una envoltura. Con mucho cuidado la desplegó por la fina alfombra persa color plata que decoraba el suelo de su habitación. Lo que vio lo dejó algo impresionado. Una daga de platino, su cabo era una calavera, la parte filosa estaba adentro de un pequeño estuche del mismo material de la calavera cubierta en casi su totalidad de piedra Onix color negra. Con cuidado sacó la filosa daga de el estuche era de hoja totalmente recta y muy puntiaguda , aunque no muy larga cabía a la perfección en las dos palmas de sus manos. No entendía para que Voldemort necesitaba aquello, por que era tan importante y que papel jugaba en sus planes. El chico volvió a envolver la daga y la colocó en su mochila nuevamente. Esa tarde averiguaría la verdad de aquella daga y sabía donde podría encontrar respuestas. Luego de esto sin mas remedio se metió al baño donde se daría una ducha, iría a Hogsmade, tenía que hacerlo.

En el cuarto de la rubia por mas que había intentado no ser molestada, no lo había podido evitar. Sus compañeras revoloteaban de un lado para otro como cacatúas parlanchinas, haciendo ruido sin importarle que Luna no se sentía bien y trataba de descansar. Narci ya molesta fue donde se encontraban las otras dos chicas.

Oigan urracas podrían callarse la bocota, Luna está dormida y no se siente bien.- les dijo en tono amedrentador. Las dos chicas la miraron sorprendidas y salieron indignadas de la habitación.

Narci como siempre peleando- escuchó una voz que la hablaba tras unas cortinas la pelinegra.

Narciesi caminó unos pasos y corrió las cortinas de la cama de su amiga. Allí la encontró acostada, arropada hasta la cintura, mirándola con sus grandes ojos azules y con una maraña de cabello. La chica tenía unas pequeñas ojeras y su semblante era algo triste y pálido.

Luna ¿Cómo te siente?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba en una orilla de la cama.

Bien, un poco cansada eso es todo. – se limitó a responder la chica brindándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

Luni ¿quieres que me quede contigo? Puedo esperar hasta la próxima salida.- le dijo la pelinegra.

Claro que no, ve. Además quiero que me traigas unas ranas de chocolate.- le dijo dándole otra sonrisa, no quería arruinar el pasadía de su amiga que ya estaba vestida. Con un Jean azul y una camisa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga color negra.

Bueno esta bien, espero regresar temprano. Descansa amiga.- le dijo Narci quien depositó un maternal beso sobre la cabeza de la chica y luego salió de la habitación. Luna pensó un momento en ella, algo perturbaba a la chica y ella lo sabía, podía sentirlo. Algo le ocultaba pero decidió no pensar en eso en algún momento ella le diría.

Luna se quedó un rato mas acostada, pero luego de dos horas se aburrió de estar allí sin hacer nada. Se puso de pies y se vistió, se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla, un suéter azul y se dejó el cabello suelto decorado por una pequeña estrellita que cambiaba de colores y sus nunca faltantes aretes de rábanos en las orejas. Tenía mucho trabajo escolar atrasado, no podía dejar que se le acumulara. Así que tomó unos cuantos pergaminos, un tintero, los apuntes que había logrado conseguir, su MS y lo colocó todo en una mochila. Luego salió de la habitación rumbo a la biblioteca. El lugar estaba casi desierto a excepción de uno que otro estudiante que se encontraban allí. La chica caminó hasta una mesa alejada, ya allí abrió su pergamino, sacó su tintero, su pluma. Colocó su MS sobre la mesa y le dio un leve golpecito con su varita, en ese momento y solo audible a sus oídos comenzó a sonar la canción "Amor Prohibido" , Luna la escuchó un momento y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa algo amarga se dibujara en sus labios, le recordó su actual situación con Draco. Mientras la rubia continuaba escribiendo en sus pergaminos no podía evitar pensar en el rubio y en toda su situación, estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos y en la música que no escuchó que alguien se acercaba. Luna dio un pequeño salto en su silla al sentir como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, al instante dio dos toque a su MS y lo apagó.

Lo siento Luna no fue mi intención asustarte.- le dijo un chico sentándose al lado de la rubia.

Hola Nick, no te preocupes fue un descuido mío.- le dijo la rubia al pelinegro que estaba ya sentado frente a ella. El semblante de el chico era algo serio.

¿Luna como te sientes?- le preguntó.

Mejor ya, ¿Y tu que haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estés en Hogsmade con los demás?- le preguntó la rubia dándole una sonrisa al chico Coldstain.

No, ya sabes no soy muy amante a andar por ahí, preferí quedarme a estudiar, ya sabes por lo de los Éxtasis y todo eso. Así que decidí venir a la biblioteca, aunque no pensé jamas encontrarte aquí- le aseguró Nick mientras sacaba de su mochila un libro de gran tamaño

Es que estoy muy atrasada, así que decidí ir adelantando un poco de trabajo escolar.- le dijo la rubia mientras lo observaba hacer unas anotaciones en su cuaderno. En ese momento a la memoria de la rubia vino cierto suceso por el cual sabía era la actitud algo fría de el chico. – Nick sabes te debo una disculpa...- comenzó la rubia.

¿Por qué?- preguntó rápidamente el chico mientras retiraba su vista de el libro y enfocaba sus ojos verdes con curiosidad en Luna.

Por que se que mi comportamiento en el baile no fue el mejor, y de verdad creo que les arruiné la noche.- dijo la chica que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Nick la contempló un momento analizando bien lo que le diría. De verdad estaba enojado con la rubia y no por lo que había hecho si no con quien. Sintió tanta envidia de Draco en el momento que lo vio bailando con ella, le hubiera gustado ser él a quien la chica sedujera con el baile, al que ella besara. Esa chica tenía algo que lo tenía completamente cautivado, y ese día estaba totalmente celoso. Por otra parte tan bien sabía que ella había actuado bajo los efectos de la magia negra que para los efectos ella no sabía que él sabía que poseía.

Luna en realidad no se que te sucedió ese día, parecías otra persona. En realidad te mentiría si te digo que no me molestó lo que sucedió con Malfoy y mas aun cuando eras mi pareja de esa noche, pero no eres de mi propiedad y además eres libre de hacer con tu vida lo que quieras. Aunque algunas cosas me enojen muchísimo, no puedo hacer nada es tu vida y son tus decisiones.- le dijo el pelinegro en un tono algo reprochante aunque inconsciente.

Nick de verdad que lamento mucho si te hice sentir mal. En realidad esa noche en su totalidad fue muy extraña, en todos los sentidos. Y la Luna Lovegood que viste no es la que tu, ni nadie conoce, pero lamentablemente existe muy dentro de mi. No te puedo negar que pasó algo raro pero realmente no te puedo decir que. Y tampoco te puedo prometer que algo como eso no volverá a pasar por que quizás te mienta. Lo que si te puedo ofrecer son mis mas sinceras disculpas y la promesa de que pronto sabrás que es lo que realmente sucede.- la rubia trataba de explicarse y disculparse pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle sin contarle su situación con la magia negra.

Luna te comprendo no te pediré explicaciones, es cierto que me preocupa todo lo que te pueda afectar, pero no te presionaré para que me digas nada. Además como te dije anteriormente no te tienes que disculpar. Daremos el asunto por olvidado.- le dijo otorgándole una encantadora sonrisa que la chica devolvió aunque apenada.- Luna algo mas ¿Podría preguntarte algo sin que te molestes?- le preguntó el chico.

Si Nick pregunta- le respondió la rubia, aunque no sabía por que le inquietaba que Nick le fuera a preguntar algo.

Luna ¿Te gusta Malfoy?- le preguntó el pelinegro con seriedad poco habitual en él.

¿Por qué me preguntas eso Nick?¿A que viene la interrogante?- le preguntó como respuesta la rubia algo nerviosa por la pregunta que el Sly le acababa de hacer.

Luna siempre has sido una chica honesta. Es solo una pregunta con dos posibles contestaciones una de ellas es Si y la otra es No. Lo único que te pido es honestidad.- le respondió el chico que la taladraba con sus verdes ojos sobre ella.

En ese momento la rubia se vio en una encrucijada. Decirle la verdad y romper deliberadamente el trato de secreto que había hecho con Draco, o mentirle y traicionar la confianza de Nick. Luna bajó su mirada y la posó sobre el pergamino que tenía a medio escribir sobre la mesa, evitaba aquella verde mirada.

Nick verás es que...- la rubia se disponía a contestar cuando fue interrumpida por la voz de el chico.

Esta bien no tienes que darme explicaciones. Tu simple gesto dijo mas que mil palabras.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo Nicholas antes de salir con paso rápido y furico de la biblioteca.

Draco bajó las escaleras de su sala común. Al hacerlo se encontró allí a todos su compañeros esperando a su príncipe para partir a Hogsmade. El rubio vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga de el mismo color, ya el frío de el invierno comenzaba a sentirse aunque aun era solo una brisa fría. La cara de el rubio no era la mejor estaba enojado y muy irritable.

Draquito amor, hola, te estamos esperando.- le dijo con su siempre voz melosa Pansy, quien esa mañana vestía una camisa azul celeste con un escote bastante pronunciado, unos jeans muy apretados y unas botas de tacón de aguja. Alrededor de la pelinegra estaban Spencer, Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle.

Escuchar la voz de Pansy en ese momento fue como activar el sensor de la rabia en el cerebro de el platino chico. A su mente vino la noche anterior, recordó haber escuchado que había sido la estúpida de Parkinson quien había delatado a Luna, quien la puso en riesgo de muerte. La sangre le comenzó a fluir con mas rapidez en sus venas, esto gracias a su nuevo estado furico.

Pansy, sube ahora- le espetó secamente a la chica Sly mientras volteó su paso para retomar el camino a su habitación. La pelinegra obedeció con rapidez la orden que le dio el príncipe de su casa. Los demás chicos se quedaron observando la escena atónitos, no entendían que era lo que sucedía. La pelinegra entró a el cuarto de el rubio y este cerró la puerta.

¿Draco que sucede?- preguntó asustada por el tono que había usado el rubio.

En ese momento el rubio volteó a mirarla, sus ojos grises casi siempre inexpresivos estaban inyectados de rabia y Pansy podía verlo claramente, esto la aterró.

Parkinson ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo que sucede con Lovegood?- Preguntó en un tono de voz bajo y arrastrando notablemente las palabras como solo un Malfoy sabía hacerlo.

¿De...De que hablas Malfoy?- dijo Pansy muy nerviosa mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás haciendo esto que tropezará y cayera sentada en la cama de el rubio.

Sabes Parkinson una de las cosas que mas odio es que me mientan. Te hice una pregunta de la cual quiero escuchar una respuesta. Por ultima vez ¿Cómo lo supiste?- le volvió a cuestionar esta vez acercándose hasta donde estaba la chica, tomándola de el brazo obligándola a ponerse de pies.

Draco me estas lastimando.- le dijo en un susurro ella ante la presión que ejercía el rubio sobre su brazo. Cuando la pelinegra vio que el no tenía ninguna intención de soltarla decidió que era tiempo de hablar. – Me enteré por que la vi. El día que ella abrió la profecía yo estaba allí, observando todo desde la puerta.- le dijo con voz desesperada.

¿Cuándo se lo dijiste al señor tenebroso?- volvió a preguntar aun mas furioso mientras ejercía mas presión sobre el brazo de la chica.

El día de el baile. No estaba segura de que fuera ella, no podía creer que esa idiota tuviera esos increíbles poderes. Por eso idee el plan de el baile. Pero te juro que en ningún momento te involucré, en ningún momento dije que tu sabías, no sería capaz de traicionarte.- le dijo ella con sus ojos ya empañados en lágrimas.

Eres muy estúpida Parkinson, estuviste a punto de arruinar mis planes. Además eso era una tarea que ya me habían asignado a mi. No tenías por que entrometerte.- le dijo esta vez tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola bruscamente.

Perdóname Draco, perdóname. No soportaría que tu te enojaras con migo. Además después de haberte visto besándote con esa loca en Honeydukes no pude evitar sentir celos.- le dijo ella entre un llanto incesante.

Pansy¿A quien mas le contaste de esto?- preguntó con cara asqueada al ver el numerito de la chica, le molestaba que las mujeres se rebajaran, el chico la soltó y ella cayó sentada esta vez en el suelo sin dejar de llorar.

A nadie, lo juro que a nadie, pero perdóname. Del colegio nadie lo sabe.- le aseguró ella.

Levántate y deja de llorar.- le dijo el en tono frío e insensible a llanto de la pelinegra.

Si esta bien.- le dijo ella poniéndose lo mas rápido que sus tacones le permitieron mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus palmas

Escúchame bien Parkinson, que sea la ultima vez que te entrometas en uno de mis asuntos, con Lovegood ya hay un plan establecido. Así que te prohíbo que te acerques a ella, de ahora en adelante ella será invisible para ti. No comentarás de esto con nadie. Y mas te vale que cumplas al pie de la letra lo que te estoy diciendo por que en una próxima ocasión te garantizo que lo pasarás mal, muy, muy mal ¿quedó claro?- le espetó con autoridad el chico tomándola bruscamente por la barbilla. Ella asintió lo mas que pudo.- Ahora baja y dile a los otros que yo bajo enseguida.

La chica salió de el cuarto lo mas rápido que pudo. Draco estaba, muy enojado. Voldemort sabía mas de lo que el imaginaba sabía toda la profecía. Luna estaba en un gran riesgo. Sentía mucha rabia en contra de Pansy, no le gustaba tratar a una mujer como la había tratado a ella pero se lo tenía muy bien buscado, además ella no era una mujer era una arpía. Lo mas que le enojaba era tener que seguir aparentando lealtad y fidelidad por una causa la cual odiaba. Draco respiró hondo y salió rumbo a su sala común a encontrarse con las demás serpientes, pero con su pensamiento puesto en su hermosa rubia la cual estaba enojada con él.

...

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno se que hubo cero romance pero les prometo que tendrán su buena dosis de romance muy pronto. Por fis me dicen que opinan de todo. Ya va tomando un matis mas serio, y que opinan de la ¡"·&/ de pansy parkinson? Jajaja. Bueno los dejo los quiero en la noche contesto todos su lindos reviews!! Besos y abrazos gigantesco!!**


	34. Capitulo 34 La daga de Orcamses

Titulo: Una inadapatada social o un Angel de luz ¿Qué soy

Hola!! Pues hoy ando bajando el nuevo capitulo. Gracias mil por todos sus reviews, vaya que me alegran mi día en serio. Pues este capi es el como muchas habáin dicho donde se revela la verdad acerca de la daga. Espero les guste el final le revela un poco acerca de lo que pueden esperar en el proximo capi, que creo a muchas les gustará jejeje. Bueno espero disfruten, las dejo para que leean.

Capítulo 34- La daga de Orcamsés

La tarde en Hogsmade era bastante fresca. La brisa fría se colaba por la tela de su camisa de manga larga. Estaba muy agradecido de haberse podido zafar de su grupo. Llevaba mas de dos horas tratando sin éxito de alejarse sin que lo siguieran. Caminaba a toda prisa en dirección a un lugar que muy poca ocasiones algún estudiante visitaba por lo terrorífico de este. Aunque a Draco aquel lugar no le causaba ningún tipo de miedo lo había visitado en muchas ocasiones acompañando a su padre. El callejón Knockturn tenía una iluminación muy pobre y a la vista no era un lugar agradable, todo lo contrario era bastante desagradable y lúgubre. Draco se colocó su capa negra para así pasar algo desapercibido, ya que su ropa fina contrastaba con la harapienta de muchos magos y brujas que caminaba por aquel oscuro callejón. Mientras caminaba sintió como alguien tiraba levemente de su capa. El chico volvió su mirada molesto, para encontrarse con un mago de pequeño tamaño que vestía una túnica de color verde desgastada.

Oiga joven, aquí tengo las mejores plumas de Lixes que encontrará, perfectas para los mejores conjuros de magia negra.- le dijo el pequeño hombre mientras abría su túnica mostrando unas plumas de color gris con puntas doradas a la vez que le daba una sonrisa a el rubio mostrando una dentadura amarilla y carente de unos cuantos dientes.

El rubio lo miró desagradablemente y siguió su camino ignorando aquella interrupción. Así recibió muchas ofertas de cosas desagradables y oscuras por todo su camino. En cierto momento el rubio se detuvo frente a un pequeño callejón, en el cual entró, justo allí encontró una puerta, sobre esta había un pequeño letrero en el cual se podía leer las palabras Madame Ramsesca. Draco tomó el picaporte y abrió. Al hacerlo unas pequeñas campanas resonaron en el lugar y un olor a incienso invadió los sentidos de el rubio. Era un lugar sumamente pequeño. Una bruja de gran tamaño salió de el interior de unas cortinas de color purpura ubicadas detrás de una mesa recibidora. La mujer era de tez trigueña, tenía el cabello rizado con gran volumen cubierto por un sombrero de bruja que tenía la punta doblada por el sobre uso. Vestía un traje estilo corsé muy entallado de color negro el cual no le favorecía para nada a su cuerpo. Ella miró a Draco de arriba abajo y le dio una gran sonrisa, mostrando así unos dientes color caramelo que le causaron repulsión al rubio.

Hola Primor ¿En que te puedo ayudar?- le preguntó ella con un tono de voz ronco, aunque tratando de ser sensual.

Quiero Hablar con Madame Ramsesca.- se limitó a contestar el rubio con mala cara, no le gustaba como lo miraba aquella mujer.

La madame está tomando su té, no atenderá a nadie mas por hoy.- le aseguró ella mientras miraba lujuriosamente a Draco con unos grandes ojos de sapo.

Digale que Malfoy viene a verla, me recibirá.- le dijo Draco con seguridad.

La bruja lo miró de arriba a abajo un momento y se adentró en las cortinas. Luego de unos tres minutos salió.

Dijo que pasara, que ya lo estaba esperando.- le aseguró la gran mujer. Draco no dijo nada solo entró y pasó tras las cortinas purpuras.

El rubio Sly vio una mujer sentada dándole la espalda. Una cortina de blanco y ondulado cabello cubría con delicadeza la espalda de aquella mujer. Draco dio unos cuantos pasos hasta colocarse frente a ella. Era una mujer mayor aunque muy hermosa, contrastaba totalmente de todas las personas que el rubio había visto desde que se adentro en el callejón. Era una mujer de tez blanca y levemente marcada por los pliegues de la edad, con una cara que daba la impresión de ser porcelanica. Vestía un delicado vestido blanco, decorado con cadenas y cascabeles. Se encontraba sentada frente a una mesa redonda con una bola de cristal frente a ella donde tenía posadas sus manos, sus ojos estaban bien cerrados. Draco la contempló un momento. De pronto ella le habló.

Vaya joven Malfoy, los astros me dijeron que vendría.- le dijo aun sin abrir los ojos.

¿Sabe a lo que vengo?- le preguntó el rubio con su característica sequedad.

No, solo sabía que venía- le dijo con una sonrisa en sus finos labios- tanto tiempo sin verlo, la ultima vez que lo hice era apenas un niño, cuando su padre lo trajo.- agregó la mujer que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Bueno en aquella ocasión tampoco me vio.- le dijo mordazmente Draco.

Creame joven Malfoy el que no pueda ver con mi ojos no significa que no pueda ver con el alma, y aunque no lo crea esa ve mejor que con la vista.- dijo ella abriendo por fin sus ojos mostrando dos iris sin color alguno, un color blanco abarcaba en su totalidad los ojos de aquella mujer ciega de nacimiento.

Malfoy no dijo nada ante las palabras de la mujer. Sabía que tenía razón aunque era una lección que recientemente estaba aprendiendo, esto gracias a Luna ya que esa era su manera de percibir la vida. Madame Ramsesca era una mujer algo desconcertante muy enigmática en realidad. Las palabras de ella eran prácticamente hechos, era una vidente, una real de las que podían ver el futuro de una persona con solo tocar la palma de su mano. Incluso podía saber que futuro le esperaba a un objeto con su tacto. Draco había descubierto esto muchos años atrás cuando era solo un niño, desgraciadamente para él había sido frente a su padre.

--Flash back--

Un niño miraba impresionado como su padre decía puros insultos en contra de una mujer que acababa de tomarle la mano y había dicho cosas que para nada le habían gustado al hombre.

Es imposible, usted es una embaucadora mentirosa arpía.- le decía en tono enojado aunque sin cambiar su porte fino el hombre.

Señor Malfoy, yo solo le digo lo que veo. El futuro de su hijo es uno de luz, se unirá a las fuerzas del bien en busca de defender las injusticias, en busca de vencer la maldad que se avecina. La oscuridad querrá reinar nuevamente, pero este niño será uno de los que impedirá que esto suceda, gracias al amor. – le dijo en voz muy calma una mujer sentada frente a una bola de cristal.

No creo que eso sea cierto. Mi hijo es un Malfoy, defenderá y hará que prevalezca la pureza de la sangre a costa de lo que sea.- le aseguró de mala tajante Lucios.

No entiendo por que me trajo al niño, si ya usted asegura saber su futuro. – se limitó a responderle la ciega mujer.

Es cierto no se como perdí mi tiempo y mi dinero con una estafadora como usted.- le dijo y salió de el lugar.

El pequeño Draco estaba impresionado con todo lo que estaba pasando. No entendía muy bien lo que significaban las palabras de aquella mujer, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no eran una estafa como alegaba su padre. Cuando se disponía a salir, la mujer lo llamó.

Niño Malfoy, recuerde que está destinado a la luz. Y el día que me necesite aquí estaré para servirle. Aunque sé que eso no será hasta unos cuantos años. Cuando su sol brillante aparezca en su camino.- le aseguró la mujer dándole una sonrisa a Draco a pesar de no poder verlo.

En ese momento el niño salió de el lugar tras el llamado de su padre. Pero gravando en su mente todo lo que aquella mujer le había dicho a pesar de no entender nada.

--End of flashback--

Joven Malfoy, ¿en que le puedo ayudar? – le preguntó la mujer sacándolo de la nube de recuerdos en la que se había envuelto.

Quiero que me diga, para que sirve esto, que pretenden con ella.- le dijo Draco mientras depositaba sobre las manos de la mujer la daga.

Ella la tomó en sus manos y en seguida Draco vio como comenzaba a sacudirse. Esto lo impactó levemente, aunque no se movió de donde estaba. La mujer soltó la daga con brusquedad. Respiraba agitadamente, y por la expresión que tenía su rostro pudo deducir que lo que había visto no era para nada bueno.

El futuro de esta daga es sumamente oscuro. El señor tenebroso quiere utilizarla para adueñarse de poderes que no le pertenecen. Se llama la daga de Orcamsés. Viene desde los antiguos magos griegos. Se introduce justo en el corazón de personas portadoras de magia negra y en la piedra que tiene justo en el medio se guarda esta, es absorvida por la piedra. Luego se introduce en el corazón de la persona que quiere obtener la magia y esta se va al nuevo portador, haciendo que sobreviva a la mortal herida, pero al que se le fue arrebatada muere al instante. Quien único podría salvar a una persona de una herida de esta índole sería un portador de magia blanca, pero incluso esto no asegura nada.- le dijo la mujer estaba bastante exaltada.

¿Pero que vio que hacía el señor tenebroso con ella?- le preguntó algo alterado Draco con lo que acababa de escuchar.

Vi como la emprendía sin piedad en contra de una linda joven en un obscuro salón. Una joven poderosa, muy poderosa. Su vida se apagaba a la vez que la de el señor tenebroso se hacía mas grande al igual que sus poderes, se volvía indestructible. – le dijo ella.

Malfoy sintió que su corazón se detenía sabía que de quien hablaba Madame Ramseska era de Luna.

¿Qué puedo hacer para evitarlo?- le preguntó Draco.

Joven Malfoy el destino rara vez puede ser cambiado, pero a pesar de todo no es imposible. Tiene que tener total fe y luz en su corazón. Esta visión es de las mas fuertes que he tenido, necesitará mucho para cambiar el destino de esa niña.- le dijo ella y puso la daga en manos de Draco.

Este no dijo nada estaba asustado. Por primera vez en muchos años tenía miedo, miedo de perder al único ser vivo que amaba realmente. En ese momento lo único que quería era verla. Cuando se disponía a salir la mujer volvió a hablar.

La daga solo puede ser utilizada cuando se esta expresando la magia negra en su máxima expresión y solo en el corazón.- le dijo la mujer mientras señalaba donde estaba ubicado el de ella.

El rubio se puso de pies, sentía que con lo que le había dicho la idente era mas que suficiente.

Gracias.- fue lo único que se limitó a decir el chico y salió de allí.

El rubio estaba totalmente fuera de si. Lo primero que pensó fue en destruir aquella daga era lo que debía hacer para evitar que aquella visión se cumpliera. No podía permitir que ya que había encontrado su sol brillante, se desvaneciera en total oscuridad.

Se fue a un lugar alejado y colocó la daga en el suelo. Ya allí trató de incendiarla, destruirla, romperla, incluso volarla en mil pedazos. Pero la daga parecía protegerse ningún hechizo que el rubio le lanzara parecía funcionar. Se sentía totalmente frustrado y colérico tanto así que comenzó a lanzar puños contra una pared cercana. Hasta que una bruja ancianita se apareció.

Jovencito ¿está bien?- le preguntó.

No.- fue lo único que se limitó a contestarle el rubio quien rápidamente tomó la daga de el suelo y salió de allí. Dejando muy desconcertada a la anciana.

Luna caminaba con desgano por el bosque. No tenía ganas de hacer nada solo de caminar y caminar. Se sentía mal por lo que había pasado con Nick, pero ella no tenía culpa de haberse enamorado. Y sí que estaba enamorada y de que manera. Draco Malfoy estaba muy presente en cada pensamiento, en cada palpitar de su corazón, aunque quisiera evitarlo no podría aquello era mas fuerte que ella. Luna respiró hondo y continuó su camino hasta llegar a su lugar favorito de el bosque. No había vuelto allí desde lo ocurrido con Draco. Pero aquel era un perfecto lugar para estar sola. Eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Soledad, paz mental, aunque esto era casi imposible. La rubia se quitó los zapatos y se acercó al la orilla de el río. El agua estaba helada, aunque esto no evitó que la rubia continuara parada en ella. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en sentirla bajo sus pies. En escuchar como corría, como se dejaba mover por el viento. Como deseaba ser viento o agua de lago en aquel momento, poder ser libre sin presiones. Poder amar libremente, por que así visualizó al lago y al viento como dos amantes que se acariciaban cuando querían sin que nadie se los impidiera. La rubia escuchaba el mudo lenguaje de la naturaleza. Deseando poder ser parte de ella. Luna salió de el agua. Y subió a la roca en la que había encontrado a Draco en la ultima vez que había estado allí.

La rubia sin saber por que y a pesar de la fría brisa que soplaba esa tarde se quitó la ropa que traía puesta. Incluso se quitó su ropa interior, se quedó como vino al mundo. Desde allí y temblando levemente observó al lago. Este la incitaba a entrar, sus azules y cristalinas aguas le decían que lo hiciera. Y ella sintiendo el idioma de la naturaleza en su ser se dispuso a hacerlo. En ese momento allí desnuda se sentía parte de esta. Pero cuando se disponía a entrar una voz un poco alejada la detuvo.

Luna ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó una voz de desconcierto.

La rubia volteo para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy mirándola desde debajo de la roca, él la recorría con la miraba. Estaba impactado con lo que veía. Ella sobre la roca desnuda y su cabello suelto de forma rebelde. Luna lo miró y le sonrió. Y sin decir nada se lanzó en forma de clavado al interior de el lago. Al verla hacer esto con el frío que estaba haciendo el rubio subió con agilidad sobre la roca.

Luna ¿estas loca? Te congelaras, sal de ahí.- le dijo Draco mirando como la rubia nadaba con sus ojos cerrados en el lago.

Ven, acompáñame a estar sola.- fue lo único que se limitó a contestarle ella sin siquiera abrir los ojos para mirarlo.

Draco lo pensó un momento. En realidad Luna lo desconcertaba en muchas ocasiones. Solo a ella se le ocurría meterse en un lago de aguas sumamente frías por puro gusto. Aunque lo pensó un momento, quería estar con ella, lo que se le había revelado esa tarde lo traía vuelto loco. Y ella lo estaba invitando a entrar al agua. Se planteó una pregunta mental ¿Qué prefieres estar en el agua helada con ella o estar aquí seco y solo?. No tuvo que pensarlo mas. Se quitó la camisa y los pantalones. Cuando sintió la brisa helada recorrerlo pensó en no hacerlo. Pero al mirar al agua vio el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia moverse al compás de el lago cosa que terminó de convencerlo. Decidió no pensarlo mas se quitó lo que le restaba de ropa y así se lanzó al agua.

...

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Jaja bueno el proximo capitulo será bastante como decirlo pues interesante, romantico y por que no decirlo hot jajaja asi que muchos reiews y lo subo pronto jajaja. Los quiero mil besos y abrazos para todos.


	35. Capitulo 35 Escuchando el silencio

Hola!! Pues hoy despues de mil años ando bajando el nuevo capi Pregunsta el capi pasado no les gustó? Es que fueron muy pocos reviews y pienso que quizas fue que no fue de su agrado. Pero bueno si no lo fue espero que este si lo sea. Advierto estes es un poco subidito de tono jejeje asi que discrecion al lector. Es romantico según mi pensar, bueno dejaré que ustedes sean quin los juzguen. Los quiero muchisio cuidensen mil!!

Capítulo 35- Escuchando el silencio

Los rayos de luz de la tarde alumbraban el bosque en su totalidad. Aunque esto no ayudaba mucho a mejorar la brisa fría que soplaba. Cosa que había notado el rubio Slytherin que acababa de saltar al agua de el lago que estaba helada. La rubia que estaba flotando libremente a su lado no se había inmutado ante la presencia de el titiritante rubio. Draco la observó un momento, se movía acompasadamente con el movimiento de el lago, sus manos y pies bajaban y subían en podía ver a simple vista el gran moretón de el estomago de la chica, que ya estaba en una tonalidad de amarillo. No parecía afectarle el frío, no parecía que nada pudiera afectarla en ese momento se veía totalmente apacible y relajada.

¿Luna sigues enojada?- le preguntó el rubio mientras se movía un poco en el agua para no morir de hipotermia.

Sabes ahora no quiero hablar de nada, solo quiero sentir el silencio.- le dijo en un tono de voz suave la rubia, luego de eso dejó de moverse y se hundió en el agua.

El rubio miró a la chica, sabía que lo mas seguro seguiría molesta. Necesitaba hablarle, la necesitaba en ese momento ya que sentía una opresión en el pecho que parecía lo mataría y quien único podría salvarlo era ella. Pero como la notó tan distante decidió dejarla sola. Pero cuando se disponía a salir de el agua , la chica surgió debajo de esta justo enfrente de él.

Espera quiero que sientas el silencio con migo.- le dijo ella mientras lo miraba intensamente con sus ojos azules.

¿Luna pero como podremos sentir el silencio estando juntos?- le preguntó curioso Draco.

Ella no dijo nada. Envolvió sus brazos tras el cuello de el chico y juntó sus labios con los de él. El rubio le devolvió gustoso el beso. Podía sentir el cuerpo desnudo de la chica contra el suyo, y esto hizo que el de el chico respondiera. Draco pasó sus manos por la espalda de la chica atrayéndola mas hacia él.

En otro momento Luna se hubiese sentido incomoda de estar desnuda delante de Draco, ya que a pesar de que se había entregado a él anteriormente, aun no se acostumbraba. Pero en ese momento no, ella se sentía parte de la naturaleza, parte de la misma creación y la desnudez era solo un elemento mas de esto, pensó que los primeros habitantes no usaban ropa eso era algo impuesto por la sociedad mas adelante. Además Luna necesitaba sentirse amada, amada por el chico a quien defendía y por el cual posiblemente terminaría perdiendo a uno de sus mas grandes amigos. Al pensar esto Luna se aferró mas a Draco. Draco respondió de la misma manera, pero por otras razones. El rubio sentía que si no la amaba la perdería, estaba desconcertado y temeroso por lo de la visión. Sentía el deseo de fundirse con Luna y perderse para siempre de el mundo y sus prejuicios.

Con todos estos pensamientos el beso se fue volviendo mas pasional, mas lleno de deseos mutuos, deseos de escape.

En ese momento la rubia notó la excitación del chico, incluso sentía su propia excitación muy latente. El Slytherin tomó a la rubia por la cintura y con delicadeza la hizo voltear. Sintió la espalda de la rubia pegada a su pecho y como sus glúteos rozaban su hombría. El chico inclinó su cara y comenzó a besarle el cuello y descendió luego a los hombros. Luna cerró los ojos y se dedicó a sentir los labios de el Slytherin rozando su piel, se estremecía inevitablemente. No pudo aguantar un gemido que afloró de su boca al sentir como las frías manos de Draco aprisionaban sus pechos, acariciándolos con devoción, así mismo el fue descendiendo con sus manos en un recorrido que fue una deliciosa tortura para la rubia. Luna respiraba entrecortadamente mientras Draco hacía un camino de besos que comenzaba desde el cuello y terminaba en su vientre. Luego el subió nuevamente y aprisionó los labios de la chica con los de él. Luna acariciaba el fornido pecho de Draco y luego como él le había hecho a ella, comenzó a besar el cuello de el rubio mientras fue descendiendo hasta su pelvis. Ya a este momento el chico sentía que no aguantaría mucho mas estaba totalmente excitado y deseoso de poseerla, de sentirla solo de él. A ese instante ni siquiera sentían el frío de el agua, sus temperaturas corporales se habían elevado a lo máximo. De pronto el rubio vio con decepción como la chica se alejaba de él. Le dio una mirada de desconcierto y ella le respondió con una sonrisa picara. Luego vio como ella se sentaba en una gran roca ubicada a un lado que estaba algo cubierta por el agua, la chica sentada allí parecía una sirena cubierta de la cintura para abajo por la cristalina agua. Draco no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó hasta el lugar donde estaba la chica. Al verlo cerca ella lo tomó de el brazo, lo haló hacia ella levemente y lo besó. En esa misma posición en la que se encontraba rodeó la cintura de el rubio con sus piernas. Al sentir el contacto de la parte baja de la rubia con su pelvis el rubio no pudo resistir miró a sus expresivos ojos azules y ella le dio una sonrisa algo tímida aunque deseosa y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Draco no necesitó mas, alejó un poco su pelvis y tomó las caderas de la chica entre sus manos y luego con cuidado pero con mucho deseo se adentró en ella. Cuando la rubia sintió al chico dentro de ella emitió un leve gemido y aferró sus manos al cuello de él, mientras su cabeza se inclinaba levemente hacia atrás. El rubio atrajo levemente a la rubia hacia él para facilitar sus movimientos de penetración y poder hacerlos mas rítmicos y acompasados. La Ravenclaw dejó que el chico controlara las caderas de ella con sus manos pues esto le daba la sensación de placer perfecta. Draco la besaba intensamente mientras entraba y salía con deleite de ella. La rubia disfrutaba de el momento a plenitud. Escuchaba el canto de los pájaros a la vez que los gemidos de él. Sentía el agua rozar su piel a la vez que su tacto. Veía la naturaleza al mismo tiempo que observaba su rubio cabello ondular con el viento. Podía sentir el viento helado en su boca a la vez que sus dulces besos. Le llegaba el olor a flores silvestres a la vez que el olor a madera que expedía su cuerpo. Lo estaba logrando, la armonía perfecta, le hablaba el silencio atravez de sus cinco sentidos. De pronto la rubia sintió una explosión placentera aflorar de su vientre y recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ella se estremeció al mismo tiempo que se aferró a la espalda de el chico. Con tan solo sentir el cuerpo de la chica estremecerse mientras el estaba en su interior fue suficiente para que él llegara a su momento de placer. No pudo evitar besarla mientras su propio cuerpo se estremecía y llegaba a la cima. La chica lo apretó mas a ella con sus piernas para que no fuera a caer, ya que ella estaba sentada y él de pie. El rubio extenuado se recostó levemente de el pecho de ella que a ese momento subía y bajaba con una respiración agitada. Ella entrelazó sus dedos al cabello empapado de el y besó su cabeza.

Gracias por acompañarme a escuchar el silencio amor.- le dijo ella mientras bajaba su rostro hasta llegar a los labios de Draco y depositar un tierno beso.

No hay de que.- le dijo el un poco agitado aun y le dio otro beso.- Luna tienes los labios helados incluso hasta un poco morados.- le dijo mientras la observaba.

Tu también – le dijo ella que comenzaba a titiritar.

Mejor salgamos ¿si?- le dijo él mientras le extendía una mano para que bajara de la roca, en el lugar en que se encontraban era poco profundo así que tomados de la manos salieron de las frías aguas, que se estaban tornando aun mas frías por la caída de el sol.

Ambos chicos se vistieron, aunque aun temblaban levemente, Luna mas que Draco. Ella se sentó en el suelo de la roca que daba visión al lago. Él hizo lo mismo sentándose tras ella y abrazándola por la espalda. Ella se recostó de él y se dejó calentar por el calor corporal que expedía el cuerpo de el rubio.

Quisiera que estos momentos fueran eternos. Tu, yo y la naturaleza. Sin magia negra, sin mortifagos, ni señor obscuro, ni profecías, ni problemas de sangre, ni de elite. Solo así sencillo sin problemas ni complicaciones.- dijo Luna con sus ojos cerrados solo sintiendo la brisa y el calor de Draco.

Es cierto sería perfecto.- le contestó el rubio mientras la apretaba mas contra él. A su mente vino enseguida lo que esa tarde le había dicho la vidente, no se lo diría a la rubia sería cargarla con mas problemas de los que tenía, además estaba seguro encontraría la manera de destruir la daga antes de que fuera tarde. Un escalofrío inconsciente recorrió el cuerpo de el rubio y la rubia lo sintió.

¿Estas bien?- le preguntó ella incorporándose y mirándolo a los ojos.

Si, es solo que tengo un poco de frío. Por que sabes me hiciste entrar en un lago de agua helada.- le dijo Draco evadiendo el tema con una salida muy astuta.

Oye yo no te obligué, tu entraste solito.- le dijo ella sonriéndole angelicalmente.

Pero como resistirse a entrar, si tu allí desnuda te imaginas que quisiera venir un pez de esos saca almas a llevarte.- le dijo con fingido dramatismo Draco.

Luna no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas de el comentario.

Mi héroe – le dijo y luego lo besó.

Ambos estuvieron un rato así sin decir nada solo sintiéndose el uno al otro, tenían sus manos juntas y miraban la puesta de el sol. Luna pensó un momento y decidió hablar.

Sabes Draco quería disculparme contigo.-le dijo ella mientras jugaba con un mechón que se había deslizado por la frente de el rubio.

¿Por qué?- le preguntó extrañado.

Pues por la manera en la que te hablé ayer, me extralimité un poco sé que te preocupas por mí. Además también sé que no soy quien para decirte que hacer con tu vida o con las personas que están en ella. Es que ayer me sentía muy oprimida y lo que sucedió me hizo estallar.- le dijo ella esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

Luna no tengo nada que perdonarte, en todo caso sería a la inversa. Perdóname tu a mí si en algún momento te hice sentir mal, es solo que me preocupa lo que te pase.- dijo esta vez Draco tragándose su orgullo Malfoy y disculpándose.

Lo sé y te lo agradezco. Es que en ocasiones te preocupas mas de lo que deberías y me tratas como si fuera frágil y Draco tu mejor que nadie sabe que no soy frágil, sabes que soy bastante fuerte.- le dijo ella mirándolo tiernamente y poniéndole una mano en la mejilla.

Si Luna pero no puedo evitarlo, en eso me sale totalmente lo Slytherin, tiendo a ser posesivo y controlador. Y lo acepto y sé que tengo que mejorarlo pero créeme se me hace difícil cambiar algo con lo que he vivido 18 años de mi vida.- le dijo excusándose Draco.

Pues amor vas a tener que tratar. También tienes que dejar de vivir tras esa mascara de frialdad tras la que te empeñas en esconderte. Eres un excelente ser humano y es totalmente irónico que quieras aparentar no serlo.- le dijo ella. El rubio la miró sin decir nada pues sabía que ella tenía la razón casi siempre se comportaba como un total cretino pero no lo reconocería.

Luego de eso estuvieron un rato en silencio. Luna casi ya se quedaba dormida sobre el regazo de el rubio que se había limitado a acariciar su cabello.

¿Oye Draco como supiste que estaba aquí?- le preguntó la rubia sin abrir los ojos.

No lo sabía. Vine con deseos de pensar y te encontré trepada en la roca y encima de eso desnuda.- le contestó el rubio y Luna no pudo evitar reír. El rubio miró su muñeca y vio su reloj.- Luna nos tenemos que ir van a ser las 6:30pm .- le dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

No quiero.- le dijo con cara de niña caprichosa.

Pero tenemos que.- le dijo el rubio y le besó los labios.

Luego de esto ambos se pusieron de pie. Recogieron sus cosas y emprendieron camino tomados de las manos hacia el colegio. Hablaban animadamente, mientras Luna tomaba florecillas que le daba a Draco para que se las sostuviera, el rubio lo hacía aunque no con muy buena cara.

Amor solo son flores, no te darán picazón ni nada.- le decía ella al verlo alejarlas de el como si fueran veneno.

Es que son de procedencia extraña, no sabes ni siquiera si son venenosas.- le decía dudoso.

Esta bien dámelas yo la llevo.- le dijo la rubia tomando la flores. – Oye sabes hoy pasó algo extraño.- le dijo ella volviendo a tomar la mano de Draco.

¿Qué?- preguntó algo alertado de que precisamente Luna hablara de un suceso extraño.

Es que Nick me preguntó, si tu me gustabas.- le dijo ella.

Y a ese tonto que le sucede, también tienes que decirle todo, a él no debe importarle con quien sales o con quien no. – decía furioso Draco- ¿Qué le contestaste?- preguntó aun molesto.

Pues no le contesté nada Draco, no quería mentirle pues es mi amigo y lo aprecio, y tampoco quería faltar a nuestro trato de mantener el secreto. Pero lo sabe, lo notó.- le dijo ella mirando la reacción de el rubio.

Te juro que ese Coldstain lo tengo atascado en la garganta.- se limitó a decir Draco por no decir el taco de insultos que quería para que Luna no se fuera a enojar.

Draco ellos solo se preocupan, no es nada mas.- le dijo la chica mientras se recostaba levemente de el hombro de el chico para que se tranquilizara. – Además no te preocupes que nadie sabe de lo que sea que tengamos nosotros. – le dijo ella. Al escuchar esto el chico paró en seco y se quedó mirándola muy seriamente. No le había gustado el tono que había usado en lo ultimo que había dicho. Luna lo miró esperando que dijera algo, pero él solo la miraba. Luego de un rato de mirarse sin decir nada, la rubia volvió a hablar- Draco se nos hace tarde vamos. – le dijo ella y continuó caminado y escuchó unos pasos rápidos a su ese momento sintió que la tomaban de el brazo y la volteaban para besarla con ferocidad. La rubia se sorprendió ya que el rubio nunca la había besado de aquella manera.

Draco le había molestado lo que había dicho la rubia ya que a su mente había venido el pensamiento de que ella tenía razón, ellos no eran nada en especifico, ya que nunca habían tocado ese tema. El sabía que no era una persona de expresar sentimientos con palabras así que lo hacía con gesto. Ese beso era uno de marcar lo que era de él y sentía que toda la rubia le pertenecía, aunque esto lo hacía reprenderse mentalmente por pensar de esa manera tan egoísta pero no podía rubia se soltó de el beso que en parte le había quitado el aire.

La rubia no entendió por que ese comportamiento tan extraño por parte de Draco en ese momento, y no pudo evitar preguntar.

¿Draco que fue eso?- le preguntó con cara de desconcierto.

Pues un beso, un simple beso.- le contestó dejando aflorar su lado no muy tierno y comenzó a caminar evitando la mirada azul de la Ravenclaw.

No Draco, eso no fue un simple beso. Siempre me besas con ternura no de la manera en que lo hiciste.- le dijo la rubia quieta en donde estaba.

¿Qué no te gustó?- le preguntó algo molesto y a la defensiva.

No. Siempre que me besas aunque de tus labios no salgan palabras románticas tus besos las demuestran. Me besas con ternura. En cambio ese beso que me acabas de dar lo sentí frío, como si quisieras marcarme de tu propiedad. Y Draco no lo soy, podemos ser de todo amigos, amantes, compañeros pero no soy de tu propiedad, ¿y sabes por que?. Por que eso implicaría desconfianza, y creo que no te he dado motivos para eso.- le dijo la rubia que a pesar de todo le hablaba calmadamente como en tono de una enseñanza no de reproche.

Sé que no eres de mi propiedad Luna.- fue lo único que dijo el chico ya que sabía con que intenciones la había besado y no pudo evitar que el cargo de conciencia se apoderara por un momento de él. Ella nunca le había dado motivos para desconfiar aunque no podía evitar sentirse molesto por el estado de no compromiso de ambos. Aunque eso muy pronto cambiaría.

Ven aquí- le dijo Luna y el rubio se acercó a ella. La chica juntó sus labios a los de Draco en un tierno beso. – Sabes en parte soy tuya por que tu fuiste mi primer beso, mi primera vez y mi primer amor. Pero eso no es lo mismo que ser tu propiedad. Tuya si soy de tu propiedad no.- le dijo ella tocándole la mejilla. Él la abrazó en forma de disculpa silenciosa. Luego se volvieron a tomar de las manos y concluyeron lo que les faltaba de camino.

Cuando llegaron a los alrededores del castillo muy cerca de la entrada principal. La rubia habló.

Bueno Draco hasta aquí. Adiós- le dijo ella y le sonrió, Luego iba a voltear para entrar y el la tomó de la mano. - ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó ella mirándolo divertida, le causó algo de risa como él la miraba.

No te despedirás.- le preguntó dudoso él.

Pero si te dije adiós.- le dijo ella con cara de niña inocente.

Solo un Adiós- le cuestionó con una ceja enarcada.

Si, que mas quieres. Estamos en un lugar muy publico. Alguien nos podría ver. Y luego se daña tu reputación. Adiós.- le dijo y sin decir mas se adentró en el castillo. Dejando a Draco con la boca casi abierta de la impresión.

Luna entró y en cuanto lo hizo una carcajada brotó de sus labios. Podía ver claramente la cara de Draco cuando le dijo eso. No se lo había esperado. Los pocos estudiantes que habían en la entrada la miraban extraño al verla reír sola. Pero Luna no prestó atención, siguió su camino directamente y abrió las puertas del gran comedor. Todo el mundo volteó a mirar ya que la cena había comenzado cuando la rubia apareció. Luna comenzó a caminar en dirección a su mesa cuando divisó a Narci. Se dirigía a ella cuando escuchó que la llamaban.

Lovegood.- dijeron a sus espaldas.

Luna instintivamente volteó y lo que pasó luego no lo esperó nunca. Todo pasó en unos segundos que a Luna le parecieron horas. Vio como Draco Malfoy caminaba con seguridad hacia ella, el rubio sin decir nada tomó a la chica por la cintura y ante el rostro atónito de todo el gran comedor. La besó. La chica quedó en un estado de estupefacción en el mismo que quedó todo el gran comedor en ese momento. Si hubiese caído un alfiler se habría escuchado con claridad. Luna miró a Draco perpleja un momento, el rubio le dio una sexy sonrisa.

Ahora si Adiós- fue lo único que le dijo y como si nada hubiese pasado se encaminó a la mesa de las atónitas serpientes, en donde había una chica y un chico furiosos.

En ese momento un gran revuelo se armó en el gran comedor. Era como si hubiesen activado a todos los estudiantes. Hablaban sin cesar entre sí y miraban a la rubia y simultanamente volteaban a ver al rubio quien se servía la cena como si nada en su mesa. Luna estaba como estatua, no sabía si sentarse, salir corriendo, gritarle a Malfoy o esconderse debajo de la mesa. Miró a Narci quien estaba con un gesto de la mesa de Gryffindor no era diferente los gestos. La chica no quería seguir siendo el centro de atención así que volteó su paso y salió de allí. Subió las escaleras hacia su sala común, allí se encontró el cuadro que le preguntó la palabra.

eh...eh...- a su mente no venía nada.

Niña vas estar demasiado tiempo pensando.- le dijo el cuadro molesto.

La inteligencia no es relativa es de conducta aprendida.- dijo ella y el cuadro se abrió. Subió casi a la carrera las escaleras y entró a su cuarto.

Luna se dejó caer en la cama e increíblemente un ataque de risa se apoderó de ella. Lo que acababa de hacer Draco había sido una locura y viniendo esa pensamiento de Luna era por que realmente había sido así. Estaba en una parte enojada y en otra parte a rebosar de felicidad. Estaba enojada por que no lo había hecho de la manera mas correcta, eso debió ser algo mas sutil, al menos debió haber dejado que se lo dijera primero a sus amigos para que no fueran a infartar de la impresión. Además ellos ni siquiera eran novios, y que diría si le preguntaban, "el no es mi novio solo el chico con el que paso mi tiempo" eso le sonó horrible y mas aun cuando ella lo quería de la forma en la que lo hacía. Pero estaba feliz por que por primera vez a él no le había importado el que dirán y había sido espontaneo. Luna se puso de pies y tomó a Orión que chirriaba dentro de la caja.

¿Orión que harías si el amor de tu vida te besa delante de todo el colegio que se supone no se enteraran de nada?.- le preguntó ella mirando al animalito.

Chirri Chirri chirri.- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Si eso me imaginaba, gracias por el consejo.- le dijo ella y besó a su tierna mascota sobre su peluda cabecita.

La rubia se metió a bañar cuando escuchó que llegaban personas a la sala común así evitaría cualquier tipo de preguntas.

Draco terminó de comer y subió a su sala común. Estaba preparando sus argumentos para contestar las preguntas que seguramente le harían su sequito y toda su casa. Había decidido que no le importaba ya que se supiera lo de él con Luna. Además ya tenía la coartada perfecta para que no se atrevieran a acercarse a ella, una que sería totalmente creíble por que era casi cierta. Entró a su sala común donde ya todos esperaban. Tomó asiento en el sofá central y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar. El rubio sabía que sería una larga noche.

¿Qué les parecio? Jajaja que creen de lo que hizo Draco? Despues de esto las ocsas cambian un poco y quiza para bien jajaja. Bueno espero le haya gustado y porfis dejen sus reviews ya que su opinion para mi es muy importante el proximo capi esta listo solo es cuestion de que lo pidan jajaja Besos.


	36. Capitulo 36 Reacciones

Hola!!Ya se soy la peor escritora del mundo por haberlos abanadonado por tanto tiempo. Meresco todo lo malo que me digan jeje. Primero, espero que hayan pasado una linda navidad y que el nuevo año les traiga cosas buenas y hermosas a todos. Quiero agradecerles grandemente el apoyo que me brindaron durante todo el 2008 y espero en el 2009 no desepcionarlos con la historia. Son geniales y los aprecio mucho. Pues el capitulo con el que empezamos este nuevo año es bastante bonito, o almenos a mi parecer jaja. Saben que en el anteriros se quedó cuando Draco la besó frente a todo el gran comedor (Que Osado :p) Pues ahora veremos que consecuencias y reacciones tarerá esto, y tambien pasará algo que los dejará a todos con la boca abierta jaja no piensen mal ya verán que me porté bien y nos los hará sufrir mucho jaja. Bueno ya dejo de dar lata que eh escrito mucho y los dejo para que puedan leer. En compensacion por la tardanza el capi es un poco mas largo que los demas 12 pagina de word!! Espero lo disfruten.

Capítulo 36- Reacciones

La rubia se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sentía su nariz totalmente congestionada y la temperatura de su cuerpo fuera de lo normal. Orión descansaba a un lado de su cabeza. La chica se sentó y sintió como todos sus líquidos nasales querían salir de sus nariz. Casi a la carrera se puso de pies y se metió al baño. Ya allí tomó un pañuelo de papel y limpió su nariz. Al mirarse en el espejo vio que fácilmente le podía hacer la competencia a Rodolfo el reno con lo colorado de su nariz y sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados.

Lo que me faltaba un resfriado.- dijo en voz baja. Sonaba congestionada. Aunque no le extrañó ya que el baño que había tomado en el Lago el día anterior no había sido en el mejor de los climas.

La chica se lavó los dientes y salió de el lavabo. Al hacerlo se encontró con Narci sentada en su cama, mirándola con cara de sueño y con Orión en sus manos. No le extrañó ver la chica allí ya que la noche anterior se había acostado antes de que nadie entrara en el cuarto. Así que estaba lista para el interrogatorio.

¿Amiga me puedes explicar que fue todo eso de ayer en el gran comedor?- le preguntó en un tono algo autoritario Narci aunque por la hora no lo logró tan bien.

Bueno Narci...- la chica lo pensó un momento pero se dio cuenta que no valía la pena que se lo siguiera ocultando a su amiga.- Esta bien no te lo quiero ocultar mas. Lo que sucede es que- comenzó la rubia eh hizo una pausa para que un estruendoso estornudo saliera de su nariz.- Estoy con Draco.- concluyó ella mientras limpiaba su nariz con uno de los pañuelos y luego tomaba asiento al lado de la pelinegra.

Es que no solo a mí no me lo puedes ocultar, no se lo puedes ocultar a la humanidad completa Luna. No sé si lo notaste pero te besaste con Malfoy en el mismo medio de el gran comedor. Sin magia negra, ni blanca envuelta en ese momento. Solo tú, Luna Lovegood.- le dijo ella mirando la rubia quien tenía su cabeza inclinada- ¿Desde cuando están juntos?- le preguntó mirándola algo reprochanntemente.

Desde lo de el secuestro.- le confesó Luna aunque sin atreverse a mirarla aun.

¿Por qué no me habías dicho? Soy tu amiga- le preguntó en tono dolido la pelinegra

Es que no quería que te enojaras con migo, además no somos novios.- le dijo ella.

¿Y que son entonces?- le cuestionó.

No lo sé, por eso no te lo había dicho. Sabía que te enojarías.- le dijo la rubia quien volvió a estornudar.

Sabes Luna eso no me enoja. Por que eres dueña de tus decisiones y yo no soy quien para cuestionarlas. ¿Sabes que si me enoja?, que me lo hayas ocultado y mas aun cuando es algo tan importante como eso. Luna es tu primer amor y no me hubiese molestado que me contaras como te iba todo. Al contrario te abría aconsejado amiga.- le dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Luna quien en ese momento la miró y le dio una cálida sonrisa. – No te voy a negar que Malfoy me cae de la patada pero es tu decisión como te dije anteriormente y créeme que no me meteré en eso. Lo único que te puedo decir como amiga es que tengas mucho cuidado. Recuerda que las serpientes son traicioneras en ocasiones, aunque quizás él sea una excepción.- le aconsejó la pelinegra.

Si lo es Narci, es muy tierno y aunque parezca frío, no lo es. – le habló Luna con ilusión.

Espero no te desilusiones Luni.- le dijo y la abrazó. Luna correspondió el abrazo en el cual hasta Orión participó- Tienes que prepárate para el revuelo, por que sabes que ese es el tema de el momento ¿no? Todo el mundo quiere saber que te traes con Malfoy. Ayer me bombardearon en preguntas, que obviamente evadí lo mas que pude, pero créeme que buscaran averiguar.- le advirtió a su amiga para que no se sorprendiera, aunque Luna conociendo lo entrometidos que eran sus compañeros se lo podía imaginar.

Si Narci me lo imagino, Es que Malfoy fue tan discreto ¿no?- dijo en tono irónico la rubia.

Si muy sutil- agregó su amiga y ambas rieron.

Oye Narci ¿Nick te comentó algo?- preguntó la rubia, sabía que el chico Coldstain no se lo tomaría muy bien.

Luna de verdad si quieres que te sea sincera Nick no se lo tomó muy bien. Pero él tiene que entender que en el corazón no se manda y si tu escogiste a Malfoy tus razones tendrás y él como adulto pensante que es tendrá que aceptarlas- le dijo la pelinegra aunque al momento vio la cara tristona de su amiga. – Amiga vive tu amor no pienses en el que dirán los demás. Aunque lo que si te recomiendo es que definas con el oxigenado en que términos están.- le aconsejó.

Esta bien Narci, pero no puedo evitar sentirme algo culpable por Nicholas.- le admitió Luna.

Forget that. Olvida la culpa. Eso se le pasará ya veras.- la consoló.

Espero.- dijo en un suspiro la rubia.

Oye, veo que estas resfriada. Sabes que tendrás que ir a la enfermería ¿no?- casi le ordenó Narci.

No quiero, ya la enfermería me enferma.- le dijo la rubia y Narci rió.

No importa, pero tienes que ir por que hasta tienes fiebre.- le dijo la pelinegra tomándole la temperatura de la frente con la palma de la mano.

Bueno está bien iré ahora antes de que me tome la hora en la que todo el mundo está despierto.- dijo ella.

¿Te acompaño?- le preguntó la pelinegra dando un gran bostezo.

No, amiga si regreso rápido imagino que será cosa de una pócima y ya. Así podemos tomar la tarde para hablar metidas en el cuarto, ya que de verdad no quiero estar afuera.- le dijo ella y Narci volvió a reír de la cara de tragedia de su amiga.

La rubia se vistió, con unos pantalones un poco holgados color azul celeste y una camisa de corte V y manga larga blanca. Se recogió el cabello en una cola ya que lo tenía demasiado rebelde y se puso sus clásicos aretes de rábanos. Por ultimo se colocó una botas sin tacón blancas. En sus bolsillos metió unos cuantos pañuelos de papel y salió de la habitación. En la sala común habían unos cuantos estudiantes que la miraron con extrañeza pero ella pasó de largo y salió de la sala común. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse recostado de la pared al causante de que ella estuviera en boca de todo Hogwarts. El rubio estaba vestido con total pulcridad su pantalón negro de vestir, unos zapatos que eran de el diario pero se veían elegantes, y una camisa de cuello tortuga y manga larga. El cabello lo llevaba algo revuelto y sin pizca de gel, pero se le veía perfecto.

Cuando el rubio escuchó que se abría la puerta alzó la vista y vio que era Luna. Se acercó a ella y depositó un pequeño beso sobre los labios de esta. Dejando impactados a unos pocos estudiantes que caminaban ya por los pasillos.

¿Draco que haces aquí?- le preguntó Luna en su tono de voz ronco por el resfriado y muy sonrojada por el acto del chico.

Vine a verte.- le contestó el chico como si fuera lo mas obvio. En ese momento Luna notó que el tono de voz de el Sly no era muy diferente al de ella. Al mirarlo bien a la cara notó que también tenía roja la nariz.

Ven vamos.- le dijo ella y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa con el rubio siguiéndole los talones.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar al aula donde todo había comenzado, el aula de los castigos. Luna entró y Draco tras ella.

¿Draco me puedes explicar que fue eso de ayer?- le preguntó para luego detenerse a estornudar. El rubio espero a que terminara para contestar.

Pues un beso. No te puedes quejar por que si fue tierno.- le dijo con una sonrisa y en tono irónico.

Draco el punto no es si fue o no tierno. El punto es que no te entiendo. Primero me dices que no quieres que nadie sepa nada y después me besas frente a todo el gran comedor. – le cuestionó ella aunque sin molestia, incluso tenía el tono de voz algo divertido.

Es que fue un impulso, simplemente te quería besar y lo hice. Si se quieren enterar que estamos juntos pues que se enteren.- le dijo él acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura.

Pero pudiste habérmelo dicho y lo hacíamos sin tanto escándalo. Poco a poco.- le dijo y otro estornudo.

Es que así no es divertido, así matamos muchos pájaros de un solo tiro. Evitamos tener que ir de mesa en mesa- le dijo él sonriendo aunque sus ojos estaban algo hinchados por el resfriado.

Otro punto es que nosotros no somos nada aún. Que le diré a la gente "Mira él es mi no sé que sé yo"- le preguntó ella con sus manos cruzadas á pesar de que el chico la tenía tomada de la cintura.

¿Acaso te importa mucho, lo que diga la gente?.- le preguntó él rememorando palabras que la chica le había dicho en conversaciones anteriores.

No, y tu sabes que me importa poco lo que diga la gente. Pero si me importa lo que pueda decir mi papá y mis amigos. Además tampoco me gusta para nada que mi primer amor sea un "no sé que sé yo"- le dijo ella mirándolo audazmente.

Bueno esta bien Luna, pues diremos que somos novios.- le dijo él como si fuera nada.

Espera pero es que eso no es cierto.- argumentó ella.

¿Cómo que no es cierto?- preguntó en un tono dudoso y en parte indignado el rubio.

Pues que no es cierto. Nunca me has pedido que sea tu novia. Sería mentir si decimos eso y sabes que odio mentir Draco.- le dijo ella disimulando una sonrisa, sabía que aquello no era fácil para el rubio.

Luna, en serio que es totalmente necesario que te lo diga.- le preguntó el rubio con una ceja enarcada y ella asintió. – Bueno esta bien ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le preguntó en tono algo desganado y sin ningún tipo de tacto.

No- le contestó ella mirándolo.

¿Cómo que no?- se sorprendió él.

Pues por que me lo estas preguntando obligado y yo no te quiero obligar a nada. El día que sientas realmente pedirlo lo haces. Lo único que quería saber era nuestro estatus.- le dijo calmadamente ella y se dispuso a caminar a la salida. No había dado dos pasos cuando el la tomó de el brazo.

Luna en serio que a ti no hay quien te entienda.- dio un bufido y la chica lo miró a la expectativa.- Sabes esto no es fácil para mi. Nunca le había tenido que decir a una chica esto.- le trató de explicar él con un rostro de desconcierto que Luna nunca le había visto.

Eso es por que nunca lo has sentido realmente.- le dijo ella con cara algo desilusionada.

Bueno está bien trataré.- En ese momento ante la cara de asombro de la rubia. Draco se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó su mano.

Lovegood en este momento te quiero pedir algo. ¿Quiero saber si te casarías con migo?.- le preguntó el chico arrodillado frente a ella.

Draco tampoco tienes que ser tan sarcas...- la chica se disponía a terminar la frase cuando el chico con delicadeza colocó un anillo en el dedo de ella. A la rubia se le paró el corazón, sus sentidos se paralizaron, no sabía que hacer, no sabía si aquello era cierto. Era un anilló precioso, pero no era cualquier anillo, era el anillo de los Black. - ¿ Draco estás hablando en serio?- le preguntó ella mientras miraba su mano con incredulidad.

Crees que bromearía con algo así Lovegood. Obviamente esperaremos hasta que te gradúes pero era que el anillo ya como que me estorbaba- le dijo él tratando de sonar muy Malfoy, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de atónita de Luna. – Pero no has respondido mi pregunta.- le dijo él poniéndose de pies.

Es que Draco... Por Merlín... Es que no puede ser ...- Ella no lograba hilvanar una frase completa.

Bueno Luna si no quieres pues dilo y ya.- dijo el rubio mirando intensamente a la petrificada rubia.

Como crees que no voy a querer.- le dijo ella con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas y se lanzó a los brazos de él. Se dieron un fuerte abrazó y la chica acercó sus labios a los de el chico aunque los separaron rápidamente pues sus resfriados no les permitían respirar por la nariz y besarse con amenaza de salida de líquidos nasales no era algo agradable. – Amor pero no puedo aceptar el anillo, es de tu familia, fue la herencia de tu madre para ti y además es tu protección.- le dijo ella contemplando el anillo en su dedo con gran incredulidad.

Si puedes y lo harás, por que si te fijas yo aun conservo el mío.- le dijo él mostrando el brillante anillo en su dedo.

No entiendo.- le dijo dudosa Luna.

Es que antes de morir mi madre le dejó otro anillo a Grace. El que yo tengo era de mi abuelo y ese que tienes era de ella. Mamá le dijo a Grace que ese sería para la mujer con la que yo decidiera estar, que me lo entregara cuando considerara que yo estaba listo. Y aunque parezca increíble y sin razón aparente en este verano antes de comenzar el colegio Grace me lo entregó. Yo pensé que era innecesario pero lo guardé. Jamás pensé que se lo daría a alguien y menos a una loquita como tu.- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y Luna le dio un leve codazo, para luego dar una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan feliz.

No puedo creerlo Draco. Estas seguro de que quieres que me case contigo.- decía ella volviendo a mirar el anillo.

Luna me conoces y sabes que cuando hago algo es por que estoy seguro. Pero además de eso quiero que cada vez que alguien quiera hacer algo para dañarnos mires el anillo y pienses que si te lo di es por que eres algo mas que una simple conquista. Y debo preguntarte yo ¿Estas dispuesta aguantarme como novio?- le preguntó ahora el mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

Si totalmente.- le dijo y lo abrazó. - ¿Oye que te dijeron en tu sala común tus compañeros?- preguntó de pronto la chica sabiendo lo importante que era eso para Draco.

No te preocupes por eso, ya me encargué de controlar las serpientes. Créeme que no se atreverán a acercarse a ti.- le dijo él con seguridad.

Está bien. ¿Pero crees que se sepa lo que pasó en la mansión? – volvió a cuestionar.

Luna no te preocupes, como te dije déjame las serpientes a mí. Tu encárgate ahora de tus amigos. Para que no vayan a morir de un colapso nervioso o en el caso de Coldstain de un ataque de celos.- le dijo Draco y Luna lo miró algo reprobatoriamente.- Bueno esta bien.- le dijo él entornando los ojos y Luna sonrió.

Oye vamos a la enfermería a ver que pueden hacer con estos resfriados.- le dijo ella. Y Draco que era totalmente anti enfermería aceptó a regañadientes.

Salieron de el aula tomados de la mano. Dejando miradas curiosas a su paso. Luna tenía la mano de el anillo metida en el bolsillo de su Jean. Draco caminaba con su eterno porte elegante, en cambio Luna se sentía incomoda, estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran raro, incluso a que en ocasiones le dijeran cosas. Pero ser observada de la manera que lo hacían era nuevo. Era como incredulidad con curiosidad. Muchos cuchicheaban a su paso y muchas chicas la miraban muy mal, por primera vez en su vida Luna sintió lo que era ser envidiada y fuera de sentirse bien se sentía hasta cierto punto culpable. Llegaron a la enfermería. La enfermera los miró con sorpresa y Luna trató de soltar la mano de Draco pero él se la sostuvo muy bien para que no lo hiciera.

Buenos Días- dijo Luna con un tono de voz algo tímido, aunque algo ronco.

Buenos días señorita Lovegood, ¿Cómo sigue ese morado?- le preguntó la enfermera a la rubia.

Mejor.- le dijo levantándose levemente la camisa mostrándole el morado.

Que bueno, pero me imagino por lo que puedo observar que vienen por otra cosa. Un resfriado ¿no es así?- preguntó mirándolos acusadoramente.

Así es enfermera.- dijo esta vez Draco ya que Luna se había sonrojado ante la cara acusadora de Madame Pomfrey.

Bueno a ver que puedo hacer por ustedes.- dijo la mujer y se adentró en su oficina.

Creo que sabe por que estamos enfermos.- dijo Luna mirando a Draco. A el rubio se le dibujó una sonrisa. A veces le impresionaba como la chica podía llegar a ser tan madura y tan inocente a la misma vez.

Luna ella no sabe nada. Puede pensar que quizás es por andarnos besando por ahí, no pensará que fue por meternos desnudos en un lago de agua helada.- le dijo en un susurro y la chica se sonrojó increíblemente.

¡¡Shuuu!! No digas eso que te puede escuchar la enfermera.- dijo Luna con los ojos bien abiertos y llevándose un dedo en señal de silencio a la boca.

¿Y que? no me importa que se entere- le dijo el chico por seguirle la maquina a la chica, sabía que eso la pondría algo histérica.

¿Qué estas Loco?- le preguntó ella con los ojos aun mas abiertos si eso era posible.

Es broma. No te exaltes.- le dijo dándole una sonrisa rompecorazones que hizo a la chica sonreírle .- En ese momento el chico inclinó su rostro y la besó.

Amor espera que después se salen los mocos- le dijo ella y Draco la miró incrédulo.

Vaya palabra fina esa que usaste-le dijo él. La rubia no pudo evitar dejar salir una carcajada ante la cara de asombro de el chico y por consecuencia él sonrió.

En ese momento apareció la enfermera con dos botellitas de liquido amarillo.

Tengan. Esto secará toda secreción nasal y lagrimeo en los ojos. Aunque lo colorado de la nariz le durará unos dos días.- le dijo la mujer.

Ambos tomaron la medicina que para su conveniencia tenía sabor a goma de mascar. Sintieron una leve molestia en sus narices como si todo en el interior de ella se encogieran. Pero casi al momento pudieron respirar mucho és de tomar los medicamentos y de que la enfermera le diera las indicaciones salieron de allí. Cuando salían Draco pegó a la chica a la pared y la besó. La besó como si nunca lo hubiese hecho y la chica se envolvió. Olvidando ambos donde se encontraban. Cuando dejaron de besarse se fijaron como una gran cantidad de estudiantes los miraban. Draco sonrió y Luna quería que se la tragara la tierra. El chico la tomó de la mano y casi tuvo que arrastrarla para sacarla de allí. Siguieron el camino hasta el gran comedor. Luna se detuvo en la puerta.

Luna ¿Por qué te detienes? Vamos- le dijo el rubio.

Draco es que...- dijo dudosa ella.

¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó mirándola con interrogación.

Nada, vamos.- aceptó luego

Así entraron al gran comedor, donde el cuchicheo no se hizo esperar. Luna inconscientemente apretó levemente la mano de Draco. El rubio la miró un momento y le dio una cálida sonrisa que la reconfortó un poco. Luna buscó con su vista en su mesa y sintió un gran alivio de ver a Narci sonriéndole desde allí.

Bueno Draco, nos vemos luego del desayuno ¿si?- le dijo ella.

Esta bien.- le contestó el chico y la besó. Ella terminó el beso rápidamente y se encaminó a su mesa con todos los ojos puestos en ella. No se había atrevido a mirar en ninguna dirección.

Vaya si me llego a quedar esperándote en la habitación. Muero de vejez.- le dijo con ironía Narci pero riendo a la vez.

Perdona amiga es que cuando salí Malfoy me estaba esperando fuera de la sala común.- dijo ella tomando asiento junto a Narci.

¿Luna estas bien? estas algo pálida- le preguntó su amiga.

Si Narci es que no pensé que en serio a la gente le fuera a importar tanto lo mío con Draco y hay...- Luna lo pensó un momento y decidió callar lo que sentía realmente.- Sabes son solo divagaciones de mi mente.- dijo ella mientras removía el cereal de su plato con su mano izquierda.

Amiga no te mortifiques por la gente- dijo Narci quien había leído entre líneas el mensaje de su amiga.- eso si creo que tienes que hablar con los chicos.- dijo ella señalando la mesa de Gryffindor. En ese momento Luna miró y vio como sus amigos traían unas caras de desconcierto y hablaban entre ellos.

Si. Lo sé. Desayunaré y luego iré donde ellos.- le dijo ella estirando su mano derecha hacia el pan. En ese momento sintió como Narci la tomaba bruscamente de la mano.

¿Luna que es esto?- le preguntó en un tono de voz chillón.

Narci ¡¡shuu!!- le dijo ella escondiendo la mano.

No me digas que...por Merlín.- dijo ella en un estado casi de shock.

Si, Narci ni yo me lo creo.- le dijo con una sonrisa tímida la rubia -pero por el momento no quiero que nadie lo sepa.- le aclaró.

Luni, con semejante anillo créeme que será bastante difícil ocultarlo.- le dijo con perspicacia la pelinegra.

Narci, no es para ocultarlo siempre es solo por el momento.- dijo la rubia.- Sabes mejor iré a hablar con los chicos ahora.- dijo Luna y se puso de pies algo nerviosa, no quería hablar del anillo allí.

Bueno suerte con eso y recuerda que después tienes que contarme todo acerca de la joyita- fue lo que acertó a decir Narci y Luna la miró con resignación y asintió.

La rubia Ravenclaw caminó hasta la mesa de los Leones y se sentó entre medio de Harry y Ron. Se podía respirar un ambiente algo tenso.

Hola Luna. ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Hermione aparentando que no pasaba nada.

Si gracias.- dijo ella. Miró a todos sus amigos que le sonreían de forma forzada y volvió su vista a Ron que estaba a su lado.

¿Ron por qué no preguntas lo que sé que quieres preguntar?- le dijo la rubia sabiendo que el mas impaciente y al que se le hacía mas difícil callar de todos ellos era a Ron. El pelirrojo volteó a mirarla sorprendido, tragó un buche de jugo que acababa de echarse a la boca y habló casi enseguida.

¿Pero que querría yo preguntar algo?- dijo Ron tratando de ocultar sus deseos. Luna lo miró con una ceja algo enarcada y este volvió a hablar.- Bueno está bien si tu insistes.- tomó un leve respiro y habló.-Luna se lo que vi, en realidad se lo que vio todo el gran comedor, pero te lo juro que me resulta casi imposible creerlo. Así que es mi obligación como tu amigo preguntarte si de verdad éstas con Malfoy- terminó el pelirrojo. Todos en la mesa de Gryffindor hicieron silencio. La rubia solo se limitó a asentir con algo de vergüenza.

¿Pero Luna desde cuando?- preguntó esta vez Neville con cara de confusión.

Desde hace unas semanas.- dijo ella y miró a Harry quien ni siquiera la miraba estaba mas interesado en mover su cereal con la cuchara.

Luni en serio que cada día nos sorprendes con algo nuevo. Ya no sabemos que esperar de ti.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en los labios.

Amigos, no quiero que se molesten con migo. Por eso había en parte evitado decirles antes. Pero quiero mucho a Draco y sé que el a su manera me quiere a mí.- le dijo ella.

Luni claro que no estamos molestos contigo. Es verdad que como que de momento verte con Malfoy fue un choque, pero es tu decisión y nosotros te respetamos. Solo espero que estés tomando una buena decisión- dijo esta vez Hermione.

Gracias, de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso. Sé que es una decisión acertada- dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Luego volteó a mirar al pelinegro que estaba a su lado – Harry, por favor no te enojes.- le dijo ella tomando la mano de el moreno.

Luna no es que esté enojado, es que se me hace raro.- le dijo él mirándola por fin algo serio.- Se me hace raro que con los problemas que estas pasando te involucres con un chico hijo de mortífago y un mortífago en potencia. Incluso tu padre en su articulo lo dijo. Se me hace un poco difícil de creer todo esto.- le dijo el pelinegro mirándola incrédulo.

Harry me conoces bien. Y sabes que no me hubiese involucrado con Malfoy si no supiera que puedo confiar en él. Hemos pasado cosas juntos que me hacen confiar y saber que no será igual a su padre. Y ahora me gustaría que tu confíes en mí, en mi criterio y en las decisiones que tomo. Y de las cuales estoy dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias de ser necesario. – le dijo ella un poco perturbada con las palabras que le había dicho el pelinegro. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en que diría su padre cuando supiera acerca de su romance con el Slytherin.

Esta bien Luna, es verdad sé que no tomaras una decisión errónea o almenos eso espero. Pero como te dije anteriormente es que se me hace raro. Pero como los chicos dijeron es tu decisión y la respeto. Pero eso sí, quiero que sepas que si ese cretino se atreve a hacerte algo se las va a ver conmigo.- le dijo él con tono sobreprotector. Luna no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa ante el ultimo comentario.

Lo sé Harry, gracias.- dijo ella y lo abrazó, ellos dos habían creado un vinculo de hermanos, casi irrompible por eso ella entendía su sorpresa y en parte su molestia.

Pero Luna eso sí, ni pienses que por que sea tu novio vamos a comenzar a soportarlo.- dijo Ron recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de Hermione y Ginny.

No lo pretendo Ron.- dijo Luna riendo al igual que todos.

Luego de eso la rubia se puso de pies y fue hacia donde estaba Narci. Le dijo que estaría un rato con Draco y salió de el comedor. El rubio la esperaba afuera.

¿Cómo te fue con San Potter y asociados?- le preguntó Draco a Luna.

Con Harry me fue bien y con todos los demás, ya lo saben.- dijo la rubia recalcando el nombre de el pelinegro.

Me alegro.- fue lo único que dijo Draco aunque no pudo evitar sonar algo sarcástico.

Oye ellos son muy buenas personas, algún día deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerlos.- le dijo la rubia.

¡¡Umm!! Creo que paso.- le dijo el rubio y ante esto lo único que hizo la rubia fue rodar los ojos pero decidió no decir mas.

Draco tengo que subir un momento a buscar unas cosas al cuarto, me esperas en el jardín, frente al lago.- le preguntó ella.

Bueno esta bien, después que no te dé con meterte en el lago otra vez no hay problema.- le dijo con perspicacia el rubio y depositó un beso sobre los labios de la chica quien rió ante el comentario.

La rubia subió a su habitación. Y mientras buscaba lo que necesitaba sus dos compañeras de cuarto entraron. Como la chica estaba doblada bajo la cama buscando en un cajón ella no notaron su presencia.

¿Viste quien está con el papasito Malfoy?- preguntó Cleo quien estaba arreglándose el cabello frente al espejo.

Si la Loca, horrorosa de la Lovegood.- dijo Lina pintándose los labios.

No me lo creo, es que eso tiene que ser un experimento científico de Malfoy, por que quien en sus cinco sentidos quisiera estar con la Lunática.- continuó comentando Cleo.

No lo sé, pero ya verás que esos no duraran nada. Ya veras que ese se lo quito yo a esa tarada.- dijo Lina arreglándose el busto con las manos.

Eso a ver si yo no lo hago primero.- dijo Cleo saliendo de el cuarto.

Zorra.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo Lina acerca de su amiga antes de salir de la habitación tras ella.

Luna se había quedado casi petrificada al escuchar todo lo que habían dicho las dos arpías. Se puso de pies con sus ojos inevitablemente llenos de lágrimas. Las limpió muy rápidamente tomó Orión y salió de el cuarto incluso olvidando lo que había ido a buscar.

Draco se había sentado en la raíz de un árbol frente al lago. Aún no lograba procesar bien todo lo que estaba pasando. No creía que en realidad se había enamorado y menos aun que fuera de Luna Lovegood. La noche anterior habían pasado muchas cosas en su sala común y eso aun lo tenía eso había ayudado a que tomara la decisión de darle el anillo a Luna, era una manera de darle seguridad ante lo que posiblemente se avecinaba. Sabía que su cariño era mas allá de un simple querer ya que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer su vida a cambio de la de ella. Eso lo hizo preguntarse mentalmente ¿Es amor?. La simple mención mental de esa palabra lo hizo estremecerse. Querer y amar eran dos cosas muy distintas y el amor implicaba mucho mas, era la total entrega de el alma a otro ser. No pudo seguir pensando en eso pues en ese momento Luna llegó hasta donde estaba el rubio. La chica traía una cosa peluda en las manos.

¿Luna que demonios es eso?- preguntó mirando extrañado la mascota de la rubia.

Draco este es mi chirrido, se llama Orión.- le dijo ella.

Es extraño- dijo el chico mirándolo de lejos con cara dudosa.

Lo traje para que tomara aire puro, eso le gusta.- dijo la chica sentándose frente al rubio quien la abrazó por la espalda y Orión se acostó con tranquilidad sobre el regazo de la rubia.

Luna no dijo nada por buen chica miraba pensativa a el lago. El Slytherin notó que ella estaba mas extraña de lo normal.

¿Luna que sucede? Estas muy callada.- le preguntó Draco que estaba aun ubicado detrás de ella, quien a su vez estaba recostada de su pecho.

Nada... es solo.. que ...que.. – se lo pensó un momento y decidió no decir nada por que sabia que quizás era algo estúpido- Nada, en realidad no es nada.- le dijo ella sin mirar al rubio solo mirando al lago.

¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó esta vez un poco serio él. Sabía que algo la inquietaba.

Draco es que no sé.Quizás esto te suene raro pero te lo diré. Por que si me preguntas es por que quieres oír la verdad.O al menos eso creo.- dijo ella y continuó si esperar respuesta.- Sabes es que esto es algo nuevo para mí. Nunca en mi vida había tenido un novio, y menos aun que fuera uno de los chicos mas guapos de el colegio. Y creo que no es malo, no me vayas a mal interpretar, pero todo es tan diferente a como lo había imaginado.- dijo ella concentrada en sus palabras.

Luna explícate mejor.- le pidió el chico dudoso ante las palabras de ella. Quería entender su punto.

Es que siento como que me juzgan por estar contigo, como si me dijeran con la vista aléjate eres muy poca cosa para él.- le dijo ella aun sin mirarlo, como hablándole al horizonte al cual miraba.

¿Y desde cuando te importa el que dirán los demás?- le cuestionó él incrédulo de escuchar la rubia decir eso, a ella que nunca le había importado lo que dijeran de ella.

No, no me importa sabes cuando las miradas extrañas y los comentarios son hacia mi persona, me tiene sin cuidado por que sé lo que soy y lo que puedo dar. Pero ya en este momento todo esto nos involucra a ambos. Y sabes quizás sea una idiotez de mi parte pero no puedo evitar pensar en que puede llegar el momento en que tu llegues a creer lo que la gente dice o piensa y te des cuenta que tienen razón, que no tienes por que estar con una demente que tiene magia negra y está un poco loca habiendo tantas chicas lindas por ahí que si pueden estar a tu nivel.- dijo Luna sintiendo como se hacía un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Luna escúchame bien. No quiero que vuelvas a repetir eso. Es un pensamiento sin fundamentos lógicos. No crees que si hasta ahora no me he ido con ninguna de esa chicas habría de hacerlo en un futuro. Muchas de ellas son solo rostros y cuerpos lindos con cerebros totalmente huecos. Tu eres caso aparte a todo eso, eres especial y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión en cuanto a eso. Y sobre todo eres preciosa no tienes nada que envidiarles a ninguna - le dijo inclinándose para mirarla a la cara. La tomó de la barbilla y le subió el rostro- Además al demonio la gente, mientras estés caminando a mi lado no quiero que inclines tu cabeza. Camina con tu rostro en alto, ¿o acaso te avergüenzas de que sea tu novio?- le preguntó con rostro de fingido enojo.

Claro que no, tonto.- le dijo ella dibujando una sonrisa.- Gracias por considerarme especial. Fue solo una idea que cruzó por mi cabeza.- dijo la rubia omitiendo lo que había escuchado en su cuarto. Lo que el rubio acababa de decirle la había tranquilizado. Incluso él se había impactado con las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca. No era muy Malfoy comportarse de esa manera. Pero a esas alturas poco le importaba, solo quería que ella se sintiera segura, aunque muy bien sabía que aquella seguridad duraría poco y en parte eso lo atemorizaba.

¿Qué les parecio el capi? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si perdonen por favor la espera, prometo el proximo subirlo mas rapido. Gracias a todos por su apoyo, mil gracias de verdad cada uno de sus reviews me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo y me llegan al corazon, por que siento que lo que hago tiene un sentido. Besos y abrazos.


	37. Capitulo 37 Confias en mi?

Hola a todos!!! Vaya espero se encuentren genial. Pues ando actualizando pronto ¿Qué rareza no? Pero bueno como se portan tambien conmigo pues yo me portaré igual con ustedes. Espero disfruten el capitulo, se qué la propuesta de nuestro dragón los tomó de sorpresa, creo que eso hasta a mi me tomó por sorpresa jaja. Bueno espero que disfruten de el capitulo.

Capítulo 37- ¿Confías en mí?

Que pena es tener que levantarse un lunes en la mañana, y mas aun cuando habías pasado un espectacular fin de semana junto a la persona que quieres sin tener que ocultarlo. Pero era día de volver a la realidad y con ella volvían las clases. La rubia como siempre ya se había vestido y esperaba a que Narci saliera de la ducha para así poder bajar a desayunar. Pero recibió una sorpresa al ver a Narci salir con su pijama aun puesta de el baño.

Luna creo que hoy me tendrás que excusar con los profesores. De verdad que me siento de la patada.- dijo la pelinegra mientras se lanzaba nuevamente en su cama.

¿Pero que te duele?- le preguntó Luna con preocupación.

Todo, es que me llegó el periodo y siento que todo me da vueltas, me duele la cabeza y el estomago.- dijo la chica que tenía muy mala cara.

¿Por qué no vas a la enfermería?- volvió a cuestionar la rubia.

Es que no es nada solo son los malestares, se que se me pasa con descanso.- le aseguró Narci mientras se acurrucaba en las sabanas.

Bueno, vendré a verte al medio día a ver como sigues.- le dijo Luna depositando un beso en la frente de su amiga como hacen las madres cuando tienen sus hijos enfermos y luego salió de la habitación.

Al salir de la sala común se encontró con su guapo novio esperándola. Luna antes de acercase a él dio un leve carraspeo que hizo despertar de el embobamiento que tenía unas chicas de su casa que al salir se le habían quedado mirando casi lascivamente. La rubia se acercó al rubio quién depositó un tierno beso sobre sus labios y tomados de las manos comenzaron a caminar. En ese fin de semana Luna se había acostumbrado un poco mas a las miradas y los cuchicheos a su paso, ya hacía caso omiso a eso. En cuanto a las serpientes no había recibido comentarios ni buenos ni malos simplemente era como si ella no existiera, lo mas que podía recibir era una mala mirada por parte de una u otra chica pero eso era todo. Incluso Pansy se mostraba indiferente a la relación, cosa que extrañó un poco a la rubia pero a fin de cuentas no prestó atención. Lo que si le dolía a la rubia era la indiferencia de su amigo Nicholas quien se había limitado a ignorarla olímpicamente. Pero por lo demás todo corría viento en popa. Llegaron al comedor y Luna miró a su mesa donde siempre desayunaba con Narci y que a ese momento se encontraba llena de gente con las cuales no compartía.

Sabes Draco creo que me iré a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor.- le dijo ella al rubio.

¿Pero por que no vienes a sentarte con migo en la de Sly?- le preguntó el chico.

Luna miró a la mesa de Gryffindor y vio a sus amigos desayunado muy animadamente mientras hablaban y luego miró a la de Slytherin donde charlaban todos con poco animo y desgano clásico en ellos.

Es que como que no, sabes que no soy santo de la devoción de tus compañ que prefiero ir con mis amigos.- le dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente a su rubio novio.

Bueno está bien como quieras.- le dijo en un tono algo molesto.

Vamos Draco no te enojes.- le dijo la chica y depositó un beso en los labios del chico.

Bueno no me enojo si me das otro de esos.- dijo en tono pícaro él y ella volvió darle otro beso. – Esta bien Luna nos vemos cuando termines de desayunar.- el chico depositó otro corto beso en los labios de la rubia y caminó a su mesa. Luna se dirigió a la de Gryffindor.

Hola Chicos ¿Me puedo sentar?- preguntó Luna sonriente.

Claro Señora Malfoy, tome asiento.- dijo algo mordazmente Ron con una sonrisa en su labios.

Oye soy Lovegood y lo seguiré siendo.- dijo ella riendo.

¿Te sientes bien Luni?- preguntó Hermione a su amiga.

Si, ya el moretón desapareció y Gracias a Merlín el rojo de mi nariz también.- dijo ella.

¿Hoy ya regresas a las clases de nuevo verdad, digo después de tus forzadas vacaciones?- preguntó Ginny.

Si, a la realidad escolar nuevamente.- dijo la rubia resignada y tomando una lasca de pan para ponerle mermelada de fresa.

¿Y como van todo con el noviecito tuyo Malfoy?- preguntó Harry no pudiendo contener el tono algo irónico.

Todo bien Harry, no te preocupes que si algo no sale bien te lo diré enseguida.- le dijo la rubia a su pelinegro amigo.

¿Oye Luna y Narci?- preguntó un interesado Neville.

¡¡Vaya Picaron!!.- dijo Ron mirando al castaño con una sonrisa algo burlona haciendo esto que recibiera una mala mirada por parte de Hermione.

Ella no se siente bien hoy, me pidió que la excusara de las clases.- explicó Luna recibiendo un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de el castaño que a ese momento estaba sonrojado por el comentario de el pelirrojo.

Todos terminaron de desayunar y se despidieron para asistir a su primer clase. Luna se encontró con Draco a la salida de el gran comedor.

¿Luna a que hora tienes libre hoy?- preguntó el rubio a su novia.

A la tercera hora, se supone que tengo historia de la magia pero Binns no la impartirá hoy por que tuvo que asistir a una reunión así que a esa hora. – explicó.

Pues pasaré por ti. Tengo algo que mostrarte.- le dijo con sonrisa enigmática el rubio

¿Qué estas tramando Malfoy?- le preguntó la rubia tratando de deducir algo en la mirada de el Sly no consiguiendo nada.

No desesperes mi lunática.- le dijo con cariño depositando un beso sobre la frente de la chica quien sonrió ante el gesto.

Así se despidieron. Luna se fue hacia sus clases, a pesar de tener todos los apuntes estaba un poco perdida. En transformaciones el curso iba bastante adelantado y McGonagal prometió ayudarla para que pudiera ponerse al corriente. Al salir como siempre le pasaba a esa hora se encontró con el grupo de serpientes que pasaron la vista sobre ella olímpicamente. Incluso Nick actuó como si ella no existiera, dandole esto un vuelco a su corazon casi hiriente. Pero por otra parte vio a su rubio chico quien se detuvo y la besó por unos segundos. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que en esa hora era que siempre terminaban discutiendo con las serpientes, y ahora era todo lo contrario. La rubia dio un ultimo beso a su novio luego de cruzar unas contadas palabras con él y que le dijera que se encontrarían en dos horas a la salida de el castillo.Y luego se dirigió a la clase de Adivinación. En esta no estaba tan perdida ya que la clase era las siempre presentes predicciones de la profesora Trelawney. La rubia salió de allí y se encaminó a la salida donde por fin debelaría el por que de tanto misterio por parte de el rubio.

Una brisa fresca soplaba y el día era soleado y hermoso. La chica sonrió e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire que fue muy reconfortante para sus pulmones. Caminó un poco mas al exterior donde vio a muchos de sus compañeros de Colegio disfrutando de el buen día que hacía. Algunos estudiando de sus clases bajo la sombra de un árbol, otros simplemente charlando. La rubia en ese momento se sentía feliz, y sabía que la causa de esa felicidad era el rubio. Incluso había logrado por un momento olvidar los problemas que la embargaban. Se sentía como una adolescente normal con problemas normales y esto para ella era extraño aunque poniéndolo de ese punto de vista sonara paradójico. Pero en realidad nunca había sido de el todo normal y no le molestaba no serlo, aunque en ocasiones eso le trajera otros problemas, aunque también le evitaba muchos mas. Caminó un poco mas y no vio a el rubio en ninguna parte. Así que fue y tomó asiento a la orilla de el lago, sobre el césped. Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño pedazo de pan y así comenzó a tirarlo al lago. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver como pequeños peces salían a la superficie por los pequeños pedazos de pan para comérselos gustosos.

¿Luna por favor no me digas que andas con pan en los bolsillos de tu túnica siempre?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Bueno casi siempre- le respondió ella al chico que se sentó junto a ella.

Bueno, no me extraña.- fue lo único que se limitó a contestar él con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Draco, que me querías mostrar?- preguntó con tono inocente y entusiasta la rubia.

El rubio la miró un segundo, algo de esa chica lo tenía vuelto loco. No sabía como podía ser tantas cosas a la vez era en ocasiones realmente desconcertante esa faceta de ella. Nunca sabías que esperar de ella, era completamente excitante. Podía ser sumamente madura para una cosas y para otras su inocencia era tal que causaba incluso gracia. Por Merlín cargaba con pan en sus bolsillos para los peces, jamás había conocido a nadie que hiciera eso y sabía a ciencia cierta que no lo conocería. No pudo evitar besarla en ese momento, sintiéndola, percibiendo su aroma a fresas.

Ven dijo.- el rubio poniéndose de pies y ayudándola a ella a que también lo hiciera.

La rubia decidió no preguntar, sentía todo aquello tan enigmático que no quería arruinarlo. El rubio se paró detrás de ella y le habló al oído.

Ahora cerraras los ojos. Y caminaras hacia donde te diga. ¿Esta bien?- le preguntó aun en un susurro.

Draco...- la chica volteó a mirar al rubio.

¿Luna confías en mí?- le preguntó el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

Si.- dijo la chica sin dudarlo, no tenía por que dudar.

Pues si confías cierra tus ojos.- volvió a decir el rubio pero esta vez poniendo dos de sus dedos sobre los párpados de la chica haciéndola cerrar los ojos.

La rubia no protestó, se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y a caminar por donde él le decía. Mientras él la tomaba por la cintura guiándola. Ya cuando habían caminado unos 15 minutos se detuvieron.

¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?- le preguntó la chica.

En un momento.- le dijo él. La rubia sintió como él la soltaba y se alejaba.- Ya ábrelos.- le dijo él.

Ella lo hizo y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en un espacio abierto, donde habían tres grandes aros a una considerable distancia de el suelo y gradas a los lados con los respectivos colores de las casas. Si, estaba justo en el centro de el campo de Quidditch. Y a unos pasos de ella estaba Draco parado muy seductoramente mientras que en su mano derecha y recostada de el suelo estaba su nueva, lustrosa y ultimo modelo Saeta de fuego. La chica lo miró por un momento y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de incomprensión se dibujara en sus labios.

¿Qué es todo esto Malfoy?- le preguntó dudosa la chica.

Pues esto Lovegood es mi escoba – le dijo mientras le acercaba la escoba a Luna- y todo esto el campo de Quidditch.- dijo señalando el parque.

Si eso lo sé.- dijo ella como que era obvio- pero lo que no sé es que pretendes tu aquí.- le dijo ella.

Sencillo.- le dijo él mientras ponía la escoba entre sus piernas y estiraba la mano hacia la rubia.

Draco no, no me subiré- le dijo ella con algo de temor en su voz.

¿Pero por que no?- le preguntó dudoso él.

Por que nunca me eh subido a una escoba, imagina que me caiga.- le dijo ella aun mas dudosa.

Luna primero que nada jamás te dejaría caer, segundo estas hablando con el mejor buscador de Quidditch para la desgracia de Potter, y tercero me gustaría que si es tu primera vez en una escoba que fuera con migo- le dijo en tono algo altanero el rubio.

La rubia lo miró un momento dudosa, luego miró la escoba para completar mirando el cielo. Dio un profunda inhalación para luego botar el aire con ganas. Y sin pensarlo mucho mas subió a la escoba tras el rubio. El chico dio una sonrisa de suficiencia. Con un "Aquí vamos" dio un leve golpe con la parte trasera de la escoba y esta se elevó al instante. Luna cerró sus ojos y apretó sus brazos alrededor de el torso de el rubio, quien no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción de la chica. La chica sintió la brisa chocar con su cara, esto la hizo abrir sus ojos. Pero no estaba lista para lo que vio. Era un espectáculo fantástico. Podía ver todo desde allí, podía ver el castillo y los verdes prados que rodeaban majestuosamente todos los alrededores. Incluso apreciaba desde allí al imponente sauce boxeador que a ese momento se movía por una razón desconocida para la rubia quizás un pájaro o algún animal a su alrededor. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios no pensó que todo desde allí se viera tan hermoso. No se lo había dicho al rubio pero le tenía pánico a las alturas, pero decidió lanzarse a la aventura, si ya había pasado tantas cosas en su vida no era para que algo como eso la fuera asustar, además junto al rubio sentía una seguridad inigualable. La chica recostó su cabeza a la fuerte espalda de su acompañante. Mientras miraba todo con deleite y emoción. Parecía una niña pequeña con juguete nuevo reía a carcajadas, el chico la paseó por todo el campo de Quidditch la acercó a los aros los cuales incluso pudo tocar. Pero en un momento dado la chica vio que el chico se alejaba de el campo de Quidditch y comenzó a sobrevolar los arboles. Se preguntó mentalmente a donde se dirigían, aunque la pregunta no salió de sus labios ya que se encontraba totalmente extasiada con el paisaje. En un momento dado la chica sintió que iban en descenso en ese momento por el vértigo de la caída en picada se aferró nuevamente al rubio, quien controló con una mano el descenso y la otra la colocó sobre las manos de la chica para tranquilizarla. Cuando se encontraban a solo centímetros de el suelo ambos bajaron sus pies, Luna pensó por un momento que caerían, pero el rubio que dominaba muy bien las frenadas de escoba lo hizo a la perfección. Ya en la seguridad de el suelo la chica bajó de la escoba y comenzó a mirar. Se encontró en un lugar bastante conocido para ella, aquel lugar que muchas veces había sido su refugio personal y que de un tiempo para acá se había convertido en el refugio de ambos. La chica miró y notó algo raro una especie de sabana tendida en el suelo y sobre ella una canasta. El rubio se acercó a ella y la besó.

¿Disfrutaste de el viaje?- le preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara mientras acomodaba tras la oreja de la chica unos mechones rebeldes que se habían salido de su cola por la presión de el viento.

Si, no pensé que fuera tan gratificante volar en escoba.- le dijo con risa emocionada la chica.

Que bueno, pero esto apenas empieza.- le dijo el rubio mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hacia la manta. – Ven siéntate.- añadió, la chica hizo caso, pero no pudo evitar una risita de sorpresa ante todo aquello.

No puedo creer todo esto Draco.- le dijo sinceramente la rubia a su novio que en ese momento buscaba en la canasta que tenía junto a él.

¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó con falsa extrañeza.

Pues por que no pensé que Draco Malfoy fuera así.- dijo la rubia.

Para que veas que aun hay cosas de mi que no conoces.- le dijo él en tono seductor.

Sabes es muy interesante conocerte día a día y saber que aun sigo descubriendo.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Si entiendo, aunque para conocerte a ti necesito toda una vida y eso no bastará.- dijo el rubio. La chica rió ante el comentario el cual sabía cierto.

Bueno ahora haremos una cosa- le dijo el colocándose tras ella y poniendo una venda sobre sus ojos.

Mas sorpresas- exclamó con una sonrisa la rubia.

Así es. Esto es un pequeño juego, si ganas tendrás un premio.- le dijo él sin quitar su tono pícaro.

¿Y si pierdo?- preguntó curiosa.

Bueno si pierdes, lo discutiremos luego.- dijo con una media sonrisa que la rubia no pudo ver ya que él había colocado la venda sobre sus ojos.

Bueno te daré a probar algo y me dirás que es.- le dijo el chico. La chica enarcó una ceja bajo la venda pero no dijo nada.

En un momento sintió como el chico rozaba la yema de sus dedos sobre sus labios obligándola con sutiliza a abrir su boca. Ella lo hizo, y sintió como un trozo de algo dulce cayó en el interior de esta. La rubia lo saboreó un momento y por su dulce sabor y su textura inigualable supo que se trataba de su fruta favorita. "Es fresa" dijo ella rápidamente. El chico introdujo otro alimento en la boca de la chica que ella reconoció como kiwi, luego uva y así una gran cantidad de frutas exquisitas que ella adoraba.

Bueno este es el ultimo sabor.- le dijo el chico.

La chica abrió su boca en espera de el próximo manjar, pero en cuanto lo hizo sintió como los labios de el chico se apoderaban con pasión de los de ella. Pero el sabor de aquel beso era totalmente distinto a cualquiera que él le hubiera dado. Al profundizar mas en el beso la chica pudo sentir el dulce sabor de el chocolate en la boca de el rubio. Era muy extraño besarlo sin poder verlo era como sentirlo con sus otros sentidos.

Es chocolate.- le dijo ella casi en un jadeo al separarse un poco de él para tomar aire.

Acertaste.- le susurró él. Luego le quitó la venda de los ojos.

Luna rió, le encantaba aquella nueva faceta de Draco, aquel Draco romántico y espontaneo que nunca había conocido. Pero sabía que todo aquello iba por otro lado. Sabía que el chico estaba probando la confianza que tenía la rubia en él. ¿Pero eso por qué? Decidió no arruinar aquel momento con preguntas, así que esperó el próximo paso de el rubio.

Bueno ya que acertaste todo correctamente creo que te ganaste esto.- le dijo él mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de la canasta.

¿Qué es?- preguntó curiosa.

Ábrelo y veras.- le aseguró.

Así la rubia Ravenclaw abrió la cajita encontrándose en ella unos hermosos aretes. A la chica le resultaron muy curiosos pero encantadores. Eran tres eslabones de plata en uno había una Luna en el segundo una pequeña flecha que la unía al tercer eslabón que era un pequeño dragón.

Me gustan mucho, son preciosos.- dijo la chica muy emocionada ante el significado de aquello.

Sabes que es lo mas curioso, que no los mandé a hacer ni nada por el estilo, solo pasé frente a una tienda en Hogsmade y allí estaban.- dijo sonriendo el rubio al ver la cara de la chica.

La chica en un segundo se quitó sus siempre presentes rábanos y los remplazó por su nuevo regalo.

¿Me quedan bien?- le preguntó luego de colocárselos.

Claro que te quedan bien si los escogí yo.- dijo algo presumido el chico.

Tonto.- le dijo ella riendo y lo besó.

Los chicos continuaron riendo y comiendo las frutas que había traído el rubio. En ese momento a la cabeza de luna vino un pensamiento o mejor dicho una duda que había estado rondando su cabeza y que había olvidado preguntar o quizá no había querido por no recordar malos momentos. Pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

Draco, sabes no te había preguntado ¿Qué fue lo que te dio Grace en la mansión?- le preguntó la chica tomando una uva.

El rubio casi se ahoga en es momento con un pedazo de kiwi que acababa de meterse en la boca al escuchar la pregunta de la rubia chica.

¿A que vine esa pregunta?- preguntó un poco a la defensiva el rubio.

Es que me acordé, Sé que era algo importante para Voldemort, pero entre toda la confusión de todo olvidé preguntarte que era.- le explicó la rubia mirándolo un poco dudosa, no entendía por que había asumido esa actitud ante una simple pregunta.

Draco pensó un momento que contestaría. Sabía que tenía que contestarle, pero tampoco quería decirle cual era su verdadera función. No quería arruinar el momento que estaban viviendo con cosas que sabía él podría solucionar.

Es una daga. – fue lo único que se limitó a contestar.

¿Una daga? Para que querría Voldemort una daga.- le preguntó Luna aun mas dudosa.

No Lo sé . Para mí se ve normal y corriente.- contestó el rubio sonando muy convincente.

¿Pero donde está?- la chica estaba totalmente intrigada por aquello.

Está muy bien guardado en mi habitación. Pero Luna ya no hablemos mas de eso. Es un buen momento como para arruinarlo con esas cosas ¿no crees?- le dijo ya algo irritado el rubio.

Esta bien amor, tienes razón.- le dijo la chica y depositó un beso sobre los labios de él. Algo en todo aquello no le cuadraba, pero decidió no abundar mas en el tema para no arruinar aquella bonita tarde que estaban pasando.

Así terminaron de comer y miraron el reloj ya faltaba solo una media hora para la clase de Pociones. Luego recogieron vio como Draco volvía a montar su escoba pero esta vez demasiado atrás para su gusto.

Draco, sabes sé que tienes piernas largas, pero creo que no es para tanto como para que no me dejes espacio para subirme atrás.- le dijo la chica con una ceja enarcada muy al estilo Malfoy. Al rubio se le dibujó una sonrisa encantadora en los labios al verla.

Es que no quiero que te subas atrás Luna, te toca conducir.- le dijo él tranquilamente.

¡¡¿Queee?!! No claro que no Draco.- le dijo ella escandalizada.

Bueno pues tienes dos primera es que te subes, conduces la escoba y llegamos a tiempo a pociones. O la segunda, te vas caminado al castillo, es unos 40 minutos y llegas tarde.- le habló tranquilo el rubio.

Bueno pues si tu quieres que yo conduzca la escoba, atente a las consecuencias cuando nos estrellemos contra el sauce boxeador.- le dijo la chica y caminó con paso decidido y montó al frente pensando que esto lo haría desistir de la idea.

Lovegood ya veras que no nos estrellaremos.- le dijo el chico.

¿Ahora que hago para que se eleve?- le preguntó.

Sencillo la sostienes con fuerza de el palo- le dijo el chico mientras colocaba las manos de la chica en forma correcta y ponía sus manos sobre las de ella y su barbilla la recostaba de su hombro.- Ahora damos un leve golpecito con la parte trasera de la escoba y se eleva.- dijo el rubio y al momento de hacerlo la escoba elevó el vuelo.

Luna no pudo evitar emitir un grito al sentir como la escoba se elevaba. En ese momento tomó conciencia de lo que hacía, estaba volado la escoba. Nunca se había atrevido a hacer aquello incluso en las lecciones de vuelo en el colegio siempre había logrado librarse de volar luego de que intentándolo en una ocasión se cayera y la profesora Vecktor no la considerara apta para volar en escoba. La respiración de la chica estaba agitada, una gran cantidad de adrenalina recorría su cuerpo a mil por hora.

Draco nos vamos a estrellar.- decía cada cierto tiempo cuando se veía muy cerca de algún árbol. En ese momento el chico le decía lo que tenía que hacer y se libraban por segundos de la estrellada.

Ya cuando se acercaba el momento de el aterrizaje Luna se puso mas nerviosa, no sabía como lo haría sin caer estampada en el suelo y comer césped en el intento. El chico le dijo que bajara. La chica lo hizo con miedo.

Luna ahora baja tus pies y vas a tocar el suelo suavemente. Irás deteniéndote poco a poco por que si lo haces de una ambos iremos a parar estampados al suelo. ¿Está claro?- le dijo el rubio. La rubia asintió con la cabeza y fue haciendo lo que el le indicaba. Gracias a eso pudieron detenerse sin problema.

¡Lo hice!- gritó la chica mientras volteaba a abrazar a Draco que sostenía la escoba y tenía una media sonrisa en sus labios.

Estas con el mejor instructor de vuelo ¿Qué esperabas?- le dijo con presunción el rubio.

Ay que maestro presumido.- le dijo la chica y lo besó.

Luego de esto ambos terminaron de guardar todo y se dirigieron al interior de el colegio. Ya todo lo estudiantes habían terminado de tomar su almuerzo cuando la pareja entró. Así que se dirigieron al aula de pociones. Al hacerlo como era de costumbre la rubia se encontró a sus amigos Gryffindors.

Hola chicos- le dijo ella.

Hola Luna.- dijo Hermione racionando primero que sus compañeros que habían preferido mirar mal a Malfoy que iba de la mano de la rubia.

¿Comó está Narci, Luna?- preguntó Harry retirando la mirada de el rubio y enfocándola en la rubia.

Ah! Olvidé que le dije que iría a la hora del almuerzo, cuando salga de pociones iré directo a verla- contestó la rubia sin notar el ambiente entre los Gryffindors y el Slytherin.

Luna voy a ir un segundo donde Blaise.- le dijo el rubio no queriendo estar mas allí.

Esta bien.- le contestó la Ravenclaw, él le dio un beso demasiado intenso para el gusto de sus amigos y se adelantó.

Luna perdona que te lo diga pero tu noviecito me cae de la patada.- dijo Ron mirando al rubio alejarse.

No es tan malo Ron, solo un poco pesado en ocasiones.- dijo la rubia y todos rieron.

Luego todo entraron al aula donde la profesora ya los esperaba. Draco se sentó y Luna junto a él. La clase transcurrió con normalidad.

Draco si sigues haciendo eso le diré a la profesora que no me dejas prestar atención.- amenazó la chica con una sonrisa cuando sintió una de las manos de el rubio acariciando su pierna bajo la mesa.

Se que no te atreverías.- le dijo en tono retador el rubio subiendo la mano un poco mas.

Quieres apostar. Profesora...- dijo la chica levantando su mano, el rubio la miró sorprendido.- podría volver a explicar el ultimo paso no lo entendí muy bien.- completó la chica y el chico respiró hondo.

Sabía que no lo harías .- dijo él.

La próxima si lo haré, así que deja tus manos muy quietecitas aquí.- le dijo ella tomando su mano y apretándola con la suya. El chico la miró con cara de niño regañado, ante esto la chica no pudo evitar sonreír.

Así la clase terminó con bastante tarea cabe destacar. Luego de recoger todo salieron. De pronto Luna sintió que algo le faltaba. Llevó su mano a su oreja izquierda y sintió que uno de sus nuevos aretes no estaban.

¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Draco al ver como ella miraba alrededor con desespero.

Mi arete no está.- dijo ella y comenzó a recorrer nuevamente el camino ya recorrido mirando al suelo.

No había caminado mucho cundo escuchó una voz.

¿Lovegood que buscas? ¿esto?- preguntó un chico recostado de la pared el cual tenía en su mano el brillante arete de la chica.

Si Nick.- le contestó ella mientras se acercaba.

Toma y cuidado no pierdas cosas que son recién adquiridas. Digo eso si son realmente tuyas.- le dijo el chico en tono irónico mientras depositaba sobre la mano de la chica el arete.

¿A que te refieres?- le preguntó la chica. Sabía que lo que decía el pelinegro no tenía nada que ver con el arete.

Pues al arete, a que mas me iba a referir.- le dijo él sin quitar su tono.

Nicholas si vas a decir algo, dilo con claridad.- le dijo la chica algo molesta por el sarcasmo del chico.

Si Nicholas habla con claridad.

Nick miró tras la rubia y vio como esto ultimo lo decía Draco Malfoy. Sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Llevaba cinco días aguantando, aguantando ver a su rubia con ese patán, con ese idiota que lo que hacía era engañarla. Pero ya no mas si ella quería verdades él se las diría, mejor que se enterara ahora, antes de que fuera tarde.

Malfoy estoy hablando con Luna. Tu no te metas.- le dijo con enojo el pelinegro al rubio.

Pues fíjate que si me meto por que Luna es mi novia y tu un idiota.- le respondió aun mas enojado el rubio.

Chicos por favor.- dijo Luna parándose entre los dos para que no se fueran a caer a trompazos allí mismo.

Tu novia... claro que es tu novia, pero por que no le dices por que te hiciste novio de ella mal nacido.- le dijo furioso Nick.

¿De que estas hablando Nick?- preguntó Luna un poco alterada ante la discusión que se había formado entre los chico.

No hables de lo que no sabes Coldstain, si no lo lamentaras.- le dijo Draco amenazadoramente. A este momento una gran cantidad de estudiantes rodeaban la escena de la discusión en espera de ver un derramamiento de sangre entre ambos chicos.

Ahora me mandas a callar ¿Qué tienes miedo de que se sepa de tu engaño?- preguntó en tono burlón el pelinegro mirando con amenaza a el rubio. 

Nick lo que tengas que decir dilo ahora.- le exigió la rubia.

Luna, Malfoy te ha estado engañando. Todo lo de el rescate y el noviazgo fue un plan para embaucarte y así llevarte a donde el que no debe ser nombrado. – dijo el pelinegro. Se escuchó una intensa inhalación de todos lo presentes y un insesante cuchicheo comenzó.

Eres un cabrón.- dijo el rubio y no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre el pelinegro.

En ese momento ambos chicos comenzaron a golpearse de manera salvaje. Los estudiantes gritaban a favor de su luchador favorito. Luna estaba que no podía reaccionar su mente se había quedado en blanco ante lo que acababa de decirle el pelinegro. De pronto la chica sintió como alguien la tomaba de el hombro. Al mirar vio a Hermione. En ese momento vio como Ron y Harry trataban de separar sin éxito a Nick y a Draco que se seguían golpeándose sin darse tregua.

BASTA- gritó de pronto la rubia en un tono muy agudo.

Ambos chicos como movidos por una orden superior dejaron de golpearse. Todos los presentes enfocaron su vista en Luna que miraba todo con cara de incredulidad y enojo, su aura se veía algo negra. Draco se puso de pies y se acercó a la rubia con rapidez.

Luna deja que te explique.- le dijo el rubio mientras una hilera de sangre bajaba por su labio.

Tus hechos habalaron mas que mil palabras Draco.- habló en tono sombrio y sin decir nada mas se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al bullicio mientras una lágrima de decepción recorría su mejilla.

AHH!! NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR. VEAN LO QUE VA A PASAR MAS ADELANTE Y LUEGO LES DOY PERMISO QUE HAGAN UNA CARAVANA Y ME QUEMEN EN LA HOGUERA SI QUIEREN. PERO QUIERO SABER QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO. BESOS GIGANTES Y ABRAZOS.


	38. Capitulo 38 La verdad coldstain

Hola!! Perdonen el que hay tardado en subir capi pero es que en el pasado sentí como que los dejé todos sacados de onda y con ganas reales de matarme. Ya se que todo fue precipitado pero es que ya siento que la historia se ha alargado muchísimo y no quiero que se vuelva tediosa o repetitiva. Los capitulos finales no están muy lejos así que necesito trabajarlos mas y saber exactamente que escribo por que en realidad pues quiero que lo que resta de historia sea lo mejor posible. Bueno en el capitulo que comienza se aclara algo que todos querían jeje espero lo disfruten y no se decepcionen como con el mucho! Nos vemos al final!! Capítulo 38- La verdad Coldstain

Luna caminaba por los pasillos de el colegio. Su cerebro era un mar de confusión. No sabía que pensar, que creer realmente. No sabía si creer lo que había dicho Nicholas o confiar en que Draco jamás le haría algo así. En todo caso si creyera en Draco, sabía que algo le estaba ocultando el rubio, ya que había visto su mirada de culpabilidad. Necesitaba escuchar esa historia completa, con puntos y comas, saber la verdad detrás de todo. Desde que se había hecho novia de Draco, o al menos oficialmente sentía que algo le ocultaba él, no sabía que pero con exactitud pero tenía que ver con la casa de las serpientes. A pesar de todo Luna no podía conformarse solo con lo que había escuchado de boca de Nick, ya que en muchas ocasiones también el rubio le había demostrado que en él se podía confiar y no creía realmente que fuera a traicionarla, pero a ese momento realmente dudaba de todo. Definitivamente debía hablar con Nick, pero no en aquel momento, no tenía la fortaleza suficiente para hacerlo, sentía que su pecho estallaría no sabía si de tristeza o decepción.

Con todo esos agotantes pensamientos caminaba si derramar una sola lágrima, parecía una marioneta a la cual la movían hilos, sin expresión en su rostro. Decidió subir a su habitación. Cuando llegó al cuarto vio a Narci sentada leyendo sobre su cama, el semblante de la pelinegra había mejorado algo.

¿Luna que te sucede?- le preguntó rápidamente Narci al ver el gesto triste en la cara de la rubia y un color muy pálido en su rostro.

No es nada.- dijo ella mientras se lanzaba en su cama.

¿Qué no es nada y pareces un androide?- le cuestionó la pelinegra poniéndose de pies y acercándose a la cama donde estaba Luna tirada boca abajo.

Discúlpame Narci pero en realidad no tengo ganas de hablar- dijo mientras sentía como en su garganta se formaba un nudo. Se sentía demasiado mal para hablar acerca de lo sucedido. No estaba para que le dijeran yo te lo dije.- Si quieres saber ve y pregúntale a Nick. Él seguramente te dirá.- le dijo ella mientras se ponía de pies y se encerraba en el baño.

La rubia se duchó. Al salir de el baño vio que la habitación estaba desierta. En realidad no pretendía que Narci saliera de la habitación a buscar a Nick, pensaba que quizás esperaría a que ella se terminara de duchar y seguiría cuestionándola. A ese momento se le sumó un sentimiento de culpa, sabía que Narci no se sentía nada bien y ahora la había hecho salir de la comodidad de la habitación. Era mejor que fuera a buscarla, antes de que fuera a partirle la cara a Draco. Luna se vistió con lo primero que encontró que fue un jean despintado y una camisa azul celeste. El cabello se lo recogió en un moño subido, tomó su varita y salió en busca de su mejor amiga. En el camino los estudiantes la miraban y comentaban entre si, ya la noticia se había hecho publica. La rubia salió de la sala común y no había caminado mucho cuando escuchó una voz femenina que hablaba a gritos. La chica se detuvo al reconocer la voz, estaba justo doblando la esquina así que paso desapercibida.

Eres un estúpido- dijo la dueña de la voz mientras soltaba una cachetada sobre el rostro de el chico que tenía frente a ella.

Narciesi, no podía permitir que él la siguiera engañando.- contesto él llevando su mano sobre su ya de por si maltratada mejilla.

Idiota pero al hacer eso pusiste en riesgo nuestra misión.- le volvió a gritar colérica.

Al escuchar esto la rubia llevó una mano a su boca, sintió su corazón estallar en mil pedazos. No podía ser cierto, no de ellos sus mejores amigos.

Ya dije que lo siento.- le gritó ya molesto el chico.

Con sentirlo no solucionas nada Nicholas.- le espetó ella y se dispuso a irse totalmente furiosa. En ese momento la chica dio la vuelta para encontrarse con unos ojos azules cristalinos que la miraban desde una esquina. Al ver la expresión de la rubia sabía que había escuchado todo lo que había dicho y sabía que lo mas seguro lo malinterpretaría.

Luna no es lo que crees…- dijo Narci dando unos pasos cerca de la rubia.

¿Qué no es lo que creo? No sabes lo que creo Narciesi. No tienes la mas remota idea de lo que creo en este momento.- dijo la chica y se volteó dispuesta a caminar.

Espera déjame que te explique lo que pasa Luna.- dijo en un tono algo desesperado la pelinegra quien tenía sus ojos empañados de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

No quiero, no quiero oír nada. Solo quisiera desaparecer. No ser mas decepcionada.- decía ahora entre lagrimas la rubia. Era mucho mas de lo que podía soportar en un solo día.

Luna danos el beneficio a la duda. Déjanos que te expliquemos, si luego que lo hagamos no nos quieres creer estas en todo tu derecho.- dijo esta vez Nick acercándose a la rubia quien con duda dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

No sé si quiera hacerlo Nicholas, no sé si estoy lista para aguantar saber que ustedes también son una falsa imagen de amistad.- dijo la chica aun con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. En su confundido cerebro resonaban las palabras "pusiste en riesgo nuestra misión" ¿qué misión podían tener los hermanos que la envolvía? Pero una pregunta mas fuerte rodeaba su cabeza ¿quiénes eran realmente ellos? ¿Cuál era su secreto?

Luna Por Favor.- le suplicó esta vez Narci.

La rubia la miró un momento. Realmente prefería no saber nada, sabía que todo aquello posiblemente rompería su corazón, que ya de por sí había sido muy dañado ese día. Por Merlín las cosas no podían ser tan malas, primero Draco y ahora Nick y Narci eso era demasiado. Luna dio un fuerte suspiro, armándose de valor volvió a hablar.

Los escucharé.- se limitó a decir la rubia limpiando con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas que caían por muchas de sus ojos.

Gracias Luna- dijo Nick.- Pero antes de decirte la verdad necesitamos ir a un lugar seguro donde nadie nos pueda escuchar.- agregó el pelinegro quien tenía un semblante preocupado.

Sé a donde podemos ir.- habló con tono frío la rubia. -¡Vamos!- dijo ella y comenzó a caminar dejándolos atrás.

La rubia no quería estar cerca de los hermanos. Mientras caminaba miró hacia fuera por los ventanales del castillo. La noche ya había caído. Pudo observar que en la oscuridad de los alrededores pequeñas luces centellaban. Eran Luciérnagas, cientos de ellas para ser exactos. Luna sintió envidia de los pequeños insectos, quiso ser uno de ellos. Volar libre, dando su luz en el momento que quisiera, sin traiciones, sin desilusiones, sin malas jugadas del destino. Solo ser libre para volar. No pudo evitar que una nueva lágrima recorriera su mejilla y ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarla ¿Para qué? Se preguntó, si limpio una caerán mil. Se había prometido ser fuerte no llorar, pero como si no iba a aguantar todo lo que estaba pasando, las dejaría caer ya de nada servía aguantarlas ya sus ojos desbordaban el infinito dolor de su alma adolorida, maltratada y pisoteada por todos sentía. Ya no quería sentir más dolor, ya no quería sentir mas decepción pero todo parecía en vano, siempre por mas que lo evitaba terminaba herida.

Entre pensamientos llegó al salón que muchas veces sirvió para sus estudios con el rubio y que inevitablemente se había convertido en su guarida. Aunque ya de nada servía esconderse, la realidad la golpeaba donde fuera. Entró y tras ella los hermanos que en todo el camino no habían dicho una sola palabras. Narci se había limitado a derramar lágrimas en silencio y Nick a caminar en completo mutismo. Luna se acercó a uno de los pupitres sin decir nada se sentó. Enseguida enfocó su triste mirada en su supuesta amiga, como indicándoles que hablara, mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre sus manos.

Luna lo que te tenemos que contar es una larga historia. Y abarca muchos años atrás. Nicholas y yo no somos lo que crees. Pero tampoco somos de los malos Luna.- le dijo la pelinegra tratando de excusarse en tono casi desesperado.

Explícate.- le pidió la rubia sin siquiera levantar su cabeza.

Lo que Narci quiere decir es que nuestra misión aquí siempre ha sido protegerte.- habló esta vez Nicholas.

¿Protegerme?- preguntó confundida.

Si Luna Protegerte. Somos de una sociedad secreta que se dedica a Proteger magos y brujas que pueden estar en posible peligro.- Nick miró la cara de Luna, la chica los miraba confundida.- Somos una sociedad secreta por que nuestro departamento solo trabaja con Profecías y casos de magia negra. Que son muchas de las cosas que el ministerio quieren mantener en secreto. – le explicó el pelinegro.

Pero no entiendo ustedes apenas tienen mi edad en el caso de Narci y tu Nick solo tienes un año mas ¿O eso también es mentira?- preguntó en tono reprochante Luna.

Eso no es mentira.- dijo Narci en un bajo tono de voz.

Te tenemos que explicar todo desde el principio para que entiendas.- dijo Nick y tomó asiento era una larga historia la que iba a contar.

------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------

Dos adolescentes corrían a toda prisa por los suburbios de la gran ciudad de Nueva York. Las personas que los veían pasar no entendían que hacían dos jóvenes corriendo de esa forma tan atropellada en esa calida y hermosa noche de verano. Daban por seguro que eran un par de ladronzuelos que acaban de cometer una fechoría. Este mismo pensamiento tuvo un policía local que los vio pasar y les ordenó detenerse.

¿A que se debe la prisa?- preguntó en tono autoritario mientras los escrutinaba con mirada severa.

Señor oficial llevamos bastante apuro.- contestó con voz agitada por la carrera el joven de pelo negro que estaba frente a él.

¿Qué edad tienen mocosos?- preguntó de forma despectiva mientras los miraba con una ceja enarcada sin importarle lo que le acaba de decir el joven chico.

Yo tengo 15 y mi hermana 14.- contestó con paciencia el joven señalando una niña de mala cara que estaba a su lado.

¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- preguntó nuevamente.

Oiga no escuchó que mi hermano le dijo que tenemos prisa.- espetó de pronto la jovencita de muy mala manera.

¿Oye niña impertinente que te crees?- preguntó furioso por el tono de la joven el policía mientras la empujaba por el estomago con su garrote.

Oiga no tenía por que hacer eso. ¿Narci estas bien?- preguntó el jovencito mientras se doblaba para ayudar a su hermana a ponerse de pies. Pero antes de poder hacer esto fue sorprendido por el robusto hombre quien lo tiró al suelo y comenzó a colocarle un par de esposas.

Esto es una insubordinación en contra de una autoridad de ley.- decía furioso el hombre mientras con su rodilla hacía presión sobre la frágil espalda de el jovencito y con sus manos le colocaba las esposas.

Suéltelo, él no hizo nada.- dijo Narci quien trataba en vano sacarle al corpulento hombre de encima a su hermano que pesaba mucho menos que él. El se volteó y volvió a empujar la chica.- Ya estoy harta.- dijo de pronto Narci poniéndose de pies extremadamente molesta.

Narci No lo hagas.- dijo el chico que estaba en el suelo viendo con su periferia como la chica sacaba una varita.

¿Qué me vas a hacer con esa astilla niña, pincharme?- preguntó en tono burlón el hombre viendo a la pelinegra furiosa con lo que a su vista era un simple palo de madera.

Créeme que puedo mas que pincharte soquete ignorante. _Petrificus Totalus_.- dijo la chica y una luz blanca emanó de la varita haciendo al segundo que el hombre se convirtiera en una estatua humana.

Narci se acercó a su hermano y con un alohomora lo liberó de las apretadas esposas que lo ataban.

Eres una Loca hermana.- le dijo mirándola muy reprobatoriamente el joven.

Ese idiota te iba a apresar que querías que hiciera ¿qué le cantara una canción? – le dijo en tono mordaz la chica.- Además recuerda a Papá y a Mamá.- agregó en tono molesto la chica.

Esta bien, dame un segundo.- dijo el joven volteando a mirar al policía.

No tenemos un segundo Nick, date prisa.- lo apresuró Narci.

El chico asintió con su cabeza, miró a todos lados y al ver que en ese momento no pasaba un alma por el lugar decidió actuar. Sacó su varita de la parte trasera de su pantalón y apuntó a la cabeza de el odioso policía. – Obliviate.- con este hechizo borró cualquier recuerdo que pudiera tener el hombre del suceso ocurrido anteriormente. Luego lo despetrificó. El hombre despertó totalmente aturdido.

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó mirando con desconcierto al joven.

Se cayó.- se limitó a responder Nick- ahora que se que se encuentra bien nos tenemos que ir- dijo Nick y sin decir mas retomó su carrera.

Sabe y la próxima espero que no sea tan descuidado a la hora de actuar no sabe cuando se puede tropezar con una vara.- le dijo Narci al hombre que la miró confuso, ella se limitó a darle una sonrisa y al segundo comenzó a correr para alcanzar a su hermano.

Llegaron a un callejón sin salida o lo que se supone que fuera sin salida.

Nick no sabes la contraseña ¿cómo vamos a entrar?- le preguntó la pelinegra agitada por la carrera.

No lo sé Narci. Ya encontraremos la manera.- le dijo el joven mientras tanteaba la pared con sus manos.- La encontré.- dijo el chico mientras tiraba levemente de una filosa y deforme roca que sobresalía mas que otras. En ese momento y ante los ojos atónitos de los jóvenes en una esquina de la pared una entrada hizo su aparición.

¿Nick no te parece raro que no nos haya pedido la contraseña?- preguntó la joven pelinegra mirando con preocupación a su hermano.

Demasiado Narci, Mamá siempre dijo que para el consulado era necesario una contraseña.- dijo Nick mirando curioso hacia la entrada recién abierta.- Ten tu varita en alto, algo anda mal puedo sentirlo.- dijo el chico y luego se adentró en la oscura entrada.

No se diferenciaba nada, una gran oscuridad recubría el lugar al igual que un extraño humo. Nicholas encendió la punta de su varita con un Lumus maxima. Llevándose tras esto una desagradable sorpresa. El lugar que muchas veces habían visitado junto a sus padres estaba totalmente destruido. Paredes en el suelo, escritorios hechos trizas, sillas rotas por doquier. Pero nada mas horrible que la espelúznate escena que vieron al enfocar bien sus ojos, se dieron cuenta que el espeso humo era a causa de múltiples hechizos, ya que había una gran cantidad de cuerpos de magos y brujas en el suelo muertos por sabrá Merlín que maldición. Un grito seco salió de la boca de Narci. Nick haló de ella y la abrazó a su pecho para evitar que siguiera viendo la macabra escena.

Nick hay que buscar a Mamá y a Papá inmediatamente.- le dijo entre sollozos histéricos la chica.

Si Narci, No te preocupes seguro que ellos están bien.- le dijo el pelinegro para tranquilizarla, pero su corazón estaba totalmente oprimido él muy dentro de su ser sentía que eso no era cierto.- Narci quédate aquí yo iré a revisar – le dijo el chico mientras la alejaba de su abrazo.

Iremos los dos.- le dijo como siempre obstinada la chica.

Narciesi podrías hacerme caso aunque sea una ocasión en tu vida.- le refuto molesto.

NO- le contestó de mala manera la chica, y sin siquiera dejar que su hermano dijera nada comenzó a correr hacia el final del destrozado lugar evadiendo escombros y cadáveres a su paso.

Nicholas la siguió lo mas rápido que pudo, pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando escuchó como su hermana soltaba un grito desgarrador. Con terror el chico apretó la carrera hasta llegar a una puerta abierta en la cual en una placa se leía.

Agentes Mágicos – Armand Coldstain y Kaira Coldstain.

Impresión, incredulidad, miedo fue lo que sintió Nicholas Coldstain en cuanto puso un pie en la oficina. Su hermana arrodillada ante dos cuerpos inertes.

Mamá despierta, Papi por favor despierta. Despierten ya.- decía incesantemente la pelinegra mientras movía con sus pequeñas manos los dos cuerpos sin vida allí tirados. – Nick, haz que despierte, Por Favor que despierten.- le suplicó con un llanto histérico ahora mirando a su hermano.

Para el pelinegro el tiempo se había detenido. Sentía que su espíritu, su esperanza se habían hecho trizas, dándole paso a sentimiento de miedo, desconcierto e Ira. Ira contra quien había hecho eso. Con paso lento se acercó a donde estaban los cuerpos de sus padres y su descontrolada hermana. Sin poder hacer mas y sintiéndose totalmente impotente abrazó a su hermana. En ese momentos ambos comenzaron a llorar, eso era mucho para soportar.

Ellos no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban allí, pero no querían alejarse de los cuerpos de sus padres. De pronto escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo. Ambos chicos se pusieron en guardia con sus varitas en alto.

Por Merlín niños están bien.- dijo un hombre corpulento, de barba blanca bien arreglada, que vestía una clásica vestimenta de mago, con sombrero de color verde botella.

Liroid son papá y mamá- dijo Narci corriendo a los brazos del hombre que acababa de entrar. Acompañado de unos cuantos hombres armados de varitas y vestidos igual a Liroid.

¡Por Merlín!- fue lo que atinó a decir el hombre que acababa de percatarse de la horrible escena de la oficina en ese momento. – Sin decir mas tomó a Narciesi en brazos, ya que a pesar de ser una chica de catorce años era muy delgada, y la sacó de allí la chica comenzó a gritar y a patalear para que la bajara pero todos su esfuerzos fueron en vano, el hombre era bastante robusto. El hombre le hizo señas a otro de los hombres allí presentes para que tomaran a Nicholas. El chico hizo lo mismo que su hermana no quería que lo alejaran de sus padres. Pero los esfuerzos de ambos fueron infructuosos. Cuando se percataron ya ni siquiera estaban en el consulado. Una hermosa y amplia oficina los rodeaba. Ambos hombres soltaron a los chicos.

¿Por qué nos sacaste de allí Liroid? ¿Por qué nos alejaste de Mamá y Papá?- lloraba histérica y furiosa desde el suelo Narci.

Maldición Liroid regresanos.- dijo furioso Nicholas.

Déjanos solos Rasdam- le dijo el hombre al mago que lo había acompañado a llevar a Nick.

Si jefe lo que ordene.- dijo el hombre retirándose de allí.

El hombre miró a los chicos. Sintió tristeza por ellos lo que había visto era algo horrible, pero mas horrible era su actual situación de huérfanos.

Niños no me pidan que los lleve de vuelta por que no lo haré. Estoy seguro de que sus padres no hubiesen querido que los vieran en el estado en el que lo hicieron.- dijo el hombre mientras se arrodillaba junto a ellos. Narci sollozaba con la cara entre sus rodillas, mientras Nick miraba hacía el exterior por una ventana con gesto sombrío mientras silenciosas lagrimas corría por su rostro.

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó en tono lúgubre Nick mirando al hombre.

El consulado de Nueva York fue atacado por los seguidores de las brujas de Wistaff.- le dijo el hombre.

¿Ese era el caso en el que estaban trabajando mamá y papá? ¿El de las brujas que hacían sacrificios humanos para hacer magia negra verdad?- preguntó Nicholas aun entre lágrimas.

Si, lo que sucede es que hoy habían llevado a las cinco brujas involucradas a interrogatorio allí. No sabemos como sus seguidores del exterior se enteraron. Y todo nos indica que fueron ellos quienes atacaron el consulado.- le dijo con pesar el hombre.- Les puedo preguntar ¿cómo supieron del ataque?- no sabía como los chicos habían llegado allí antes que él y sus hombres.

Dos hombres vestidos con túnicas rojas atacaron la casa. Entre Narci y yo logramos neutralizarlos, ya que nuestros padres se encargaron de darnos un buen entrenamiento de hechizos de defensa, logramos sacarles la verdad antes de dejarlos inconscientes. – dijo Nicholas.

¿Me están diciendo que ustedes dos solos acabaron con dos seguidores de la brujas de Wistaff?- preguntó impactado el hombre. El chico se limitó a asentir con su cabeza.

¿Qué pasará con nosotros?- preguntó de la nada Narci levantando su cabeza y dejando a la vista sus rostro hinchado de tanto llorar.

Bueno querida soy el padrino de Ambos. Firmé un contrato legal que si a sus padres les sucedía algo y llegaban a faltar en algún momento yo estaría a cargo de ustedes. Y así lo haré no romperé mi promesa. 

------------------ Fin del Flash Back-------------------

Y así lo hizo, Liroid nos ha criado desde ahí en adelante. No ha sido nada fácil ya que era un hombre sin esposa que le tocó criar a dos niños que no eran de él, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo. Él es el jefe mayor de toda la organización, así fue como mamá y papá lo conocieron. Unos dos años después del suceso lograron capturar y encarcelar de por vida a los asesinos de nuestros padres. Un día hicimos un juramento, juramos que trabajaríamos por la justicia y por evitar que otros niños les pasara lo que a nosotros. Así que empezamos haciendo pequeños trabajo investigativos con Liroid a la vez que entrenabamos fuertemente. Todavía no se nos había asignado una misión concreta hasta hace unos meses Luna. Nos dijeron que en el colegio de Londres, Hogwarts de magia y hechicería había una joven dotada de magia negra y blanca la cual el señor tenebroso buscaría. Necesitaban dos agentes jóvenes que se infiltraran en el colegio. Uno en la casa de Slytherin para así poder estar al pendiente del movimiento y otro que se diera a la tarea de buscar al joven o la joven de la profecía. Éramos los agentes mas jóvenes así que se nos asignó la misión. La misión principal era proteger al objetivo.- le explicó Nick poniéndose de pies.

Luna cuando me instalaron en Ravenclaw no sabía que eras tu el Yin-Yan, te juro por Merlín que no lo sabía. Realmente me enteré cuando me lo contaste, creo que estaba igual o mas impactada que tu. Ya eras mi amiga y en ese momento me sentí aun mas presionada a protegerte. No sabes como sufrí el día que desapareciste en el baile. Nick llamó inmediatamente a Liroid y los demás agentes. No nos importó poner en riesgo la misión ni nuestras identidades Luna. Lo único que pensamos era en tu bien.- le explicó esta vez Narciesi.

Luna miraba a ambos jóvenes sin decir una sola palabra. Ellos intentaban descifrar alguna reacción en su rostro mas no podían ella se mantenía sin ningún tipo de gesto, se había limitado a mantener la cabeza sobre su brazo mirando a ambos hermanos contar su historia. Aunque un asomo de lágrimas hacía aparición en sus ojos nuevamente.

Por eso cuando me enteré que estabas con Malfoy no pude evitar enojarme. Era como meterte directamente en la boca del lobo. Traté de que fuera soportable, pero se me hizo imposible de soportar cuando lo escuché hablando en la sala común con la bola de idiotas que son sus amigos. – tomó aire y esperó a ver si Luna decía algo pero como no le vio intención de hacerlo continuó hablando.- Escuché como le decía que todo lo que estaba haciendo era un plan del señor tenebroso, que él personalmente había sido encargado de llevarte con él, pero que tenía que convencerte para que lo hicieras por voluntad propia, que lo de el rescate había sido todo parte de el arreglo, que nadie podía meterse contigo por que tu eras su encargo.- le dijo el chico muy serio, sintió una opresión en su corazón al ver como en las mejillas de la rubia estaban siendo inundadas por una gran cantidad de lagrimas. Pero lo peor de todo era su silencio, un silencio que llegaba a ser ensordecedor.

Me enojé con Nick por que al haber desenmascarado así al oxigenado odioso te puso mas en peligro pues por que ahora se pueden apresurar sus planes. Luna de verdad que no hicimos nada de esto para herirte.- dijo la pelinegra llorando- Luna No piensas decir nada.- le dijo en un tono algo desesperado por el mutismo de la rubia.

La rubia negó con su cabeza se puso de pies y como mismo había entrado en el aula salió. Dejando allí a los dos jóvenes desconcertados.

………………………………………….

Bueno ya!! Saben el secreto. Que creen ustedes? Oigan casi lo olvido tengo un regalito para todos en este link .net/secure/story/story_?storyid=4874433 espero lo disfruten!! Y quiero saber que opinan de ambas cosas jeje besos!!


	39. Captulo 39 Baile Elfico

Hola!!! Bueno no se pueden quejar en el pasado capitulo fui buena y les dejé saber la verdad de los Hermanos Coldstain. Sé que muchas estaban que hervían por que Draco salió muy poco y antes de que este capitulo cause una ebullición de Odio masivo debo decirles algo. Draco sale muy,muy,muy,muy poquito en este capitulo (Adelis corre a esconderse detrás de una hormiga para que no la apedreen) Si me lastiman matan a la pobre hormiga que tengo en mis manos, me dijo que se llama Gustavia y tiene 7 hijas no querrán matarla verdad? Bueno ya me dejo de incoherencia y los dejo leer.

Ahh hice un oneshot Draco Luna para todos ustedes pasense a leerlo espero les guste

.net/secure/story/story_?storyid=4874433

Capítulo 39- Baile Elfico

El rubio caminaba enojadisimo en su habitación de un lado para otro. En ese momento sentía unas grandes ganas se tomar a Nicholas Coldstain y destrozarlo a golpes. No podía creer que le hubiese dicho eso a Luna y mas aun que hubiera escuchado cuando le dijo eso a los de su casa. Lo peor y lo mas que lo mortificaba era que todo aquello mas mentira no podía ser. Todo era parte de su plan en contra del el señor tenebroso. Le había dicho a las serpientes sobre su falso plan en contra de Luna para que no se atrevieran a hacerle daño. Sabía que su error había sido no decirle a ella acerca de sus planes, como siempre su maldito sentido de sobreproteccion lo habían arruinado, ahora ella pensaba que la había traicionado. No podía quedarse ahí, tenía que buscarla, explicarle, hacer que lo comprendiera. Salió nuevamente de su habitacion, ya había perdido las clases de la tarde, aunque eso realmente no le importaba en ese momento.

Enojada, frustrada, traicionada, herida ¿Se puede llegar a sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo? Luna acababa de comprobar que si se podía. Estaba enojada con el mundo en ese momento, sentía que todo lo que solo hace un día era real y tangible se había convertido en una mera y simple fantasía, como si todo hubiese sido un hermoso y largo sueño del cual le tocó despertarse de golpe. Caminaba por los pasillos sin rumbo a ninguna parte. Ya no sabía que hacer, a donde ir. Sentía que nada era real, que las cosas que la rodeaban y las cosas que conocía en cualquier momento se podrían volver nada ante sus ojos, ojos que llenos de tanta desepción se habían secado como el desierto y no podían ni siquiera derramar una lágrima. Iba entre cavilaciones, moviendo sus pies por que no tenía mas remedio, respirando por la misma razón.

Dobló distraida hacia un pasillo y al segundo pudo sentir una atmosfera tensa allí, notó que algo no andaba bien. Al mirar bien pudo ver un grupo de 4 jovenes que por la insignia muy visiblemente bordada en sus tunicas enseguida supo que eran Slytherins. La rubia vió que estaban arremolinados alrededor de algo o mejor dicho de alguien. Le decían cosas muy feas y groseras. Luna enfocó bien su vista al suelo para poder ver a quien maltrataban de aquella manera esos chicos. Se le dibujó un gestó de enojo en su rostro al notar que no era cualquiera la que estaba en el piso, era la elfina domestica que hace un tiempo atrás la había ayudado, Florint. Dirigió su fúrica mirada al grupo de abusivas serpientes y no fue para nada sorpresa ver que se trataba de los chicos a los cuales Luna se había enfrentado un tiempo atrás cuando ellos habían osado a mencionar el nombre de su madre y que desató en ella el primer ataque de magia negra el cual no tenía desde que era muy pequeña. La rubia se acercó hacia los chicos con cara furiosa.

-Oigan ¿Por qué no se meten con alguien de sus tamaño?- Les preguntó con autoridad y tono amedrentador que nunca nadie había visto en ella.

Los cuatro chicos se voltearon para poder ver de quien venía semejante amenaza. Cuando se disponían a enfrentar a quien quiera que fuera que los había desafíado se encontraron defrente con una furiosa Luna Lovegood con sus ojos de un tono oscuro bastante peligroso, lo sabían por experiencia propía, ya que esto una vez casi les cuesta la vida. La rubia los miraba de brazos cruzados y ese gesto que causaba escalosfrios hasta al más valiente. El miedo inevitablemnet se apoderó de ellos. Nunca le habían dicho a nadie del suceso anterior, es mas en ocasiones ponían en entredicho que hubiese sido real, pero no estaban como para decir nada y antes de que fuera demasiado tarde los cuatro chicos lo más rápido que pudieron se alejaron del lugar.

Luna tomó tres inalaciones para calmar su enojo, aunque su estado de ánimo para nada la ayudaba. Con cuidado la rubia se acercó a la elfina doméstica que estaba encorvada con su cabeza escondida entre sus diminutas rodillas. No podía ver su rostro, así que con cuidado se arrodilló junto a ella y en un gesto protector la abrazó. La elfina se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto, pero al ver que era Luna comenzó a sollozar incontrolablemnte.

Gracias Señorita Luna Lovegood, usted es muy buena. Florint le está muy agradecida.- le dijo la elfina mientras se abrazaba al torso de la rubia.

No me tienes que agradecer Florint, no fue nada. Esos son solo niños tontos e ignorantes que no tienen nada que hacer en la vida más que hacercela miserables a otros.- Le dijo la rubia mientras ayudaba a la elfina a ponerse de pies.- ¿Por qué te molestaban?- le preguntó ya cuando ambas estaban de pies.

Por que querían que Florint les buscara pastel de calabaza. Pero hoy Florint no puede hacer eso señorita Luna Lovegood. Por que hoy es la gran celebración de los elfos.- Le explicó la elfina que gracias a Merlín había dejado de sollozar.

¿Qué gran celebración Florint?- preguntó la rubia en tono vagamente interesado.

Hoy es el día que celebramos el nacimiento de el primer elfo doméstico que existió, el Gran Rolander. Es una de nuestra más grandes celebraciones señorita Luna Lovegood. Hoy abrá una gran fiesta en nuestro salón y hacia allá me dirigía cuando me encontré con esos niños.- le explicó Florint quien ese día vestía un bonito vestido de flores color azul celeste, muy diferente al los harapos que vestía normalmente.

¡Oh Entiendo! Bueno Florint espero que disfrutes de la fiesta. Yo ya me tengo que ir.- le dijo la rubia dandole una sonrisa fría y distante a la elfina.

Perdone que sea tan atrevida Señorita Luna Lovegood pero me gustaría saber si se encuentra bien.- le preguntó la elfina que era bastante perceptible a los sentimientos eso era parte de los dones de ser elfos.

No Florint, con honestidad no lo estoy. Pero no te preocupes ya verás que lo estaré.- le contestó la rubia tratando de dibujar una sonrisa algo mas calida en su rostro.

No me gusta que ande triste usted es muy buena para andar triste.- le dijo con cara de tristeza Florint.

Ya veras que se me pasa no te preocupes.- le dijo Luna posando su mano en el hombro de la pequeña elfina.

Señorita Luna Lovegood sé de algo que la hará feliz..¿Le gustaría venir a nuestra fiesta?.- le preguntó con ilusion Florint.

Considerando su pesimo estado de animo la primera contestación que pasó por la cabeza de la rubia fue un rotundo, No. Para nada pensaba que una fiesta en ese momento la pudiera animar, nada en ese momento la podía animar. Pero cuando se disponía a darle su contestación a la elfina algo en su cara la persudió, se veía emocionada por el hecho de invitarla, no podía decirle que no, sabía que la elfina se sentiría muy mal si le rechazaba la invitación. Luna dio un fuerte suspiro.

Si Florint me gustaría acompañarte.- le dijo finalmente. Ademas había otra razón para que no se negara, en parte ese podía ser su escape a volver a la realidad que la rodeaba.

La elfina se emocionó muchisimo. Tomó a Luna con delicadeza de la mano y la guió por corredores de el castillo que la rubia jamás había visitado, incluso algunos juraba nunca haberlos visto. En un momento se detuvieron delante de una estatua. Esta era de una dragón aunque a la vista era muy feo. Luna miró a la elfina esperando que dijera una palabra o algo similar. Pero esta no dijo nada. Lo proximo que sintió fue como todo se movió a su alrededor, para luego aparecer en un salón bastante grande.

Perdone Señorita Luna Lovegood lo que sucede es que para poder aparecer aquí solo podemos transportarnos delante del dragón.- le explicó la elfina que había notado la cara de aturdimiento de la rubia. Luna asintió con gesto de comprensión.

Así caminaron por el salón que estaba algo sucio y obscuro. Daba el aspecto de haber sido un comedor o algo parecido hace mucho tiempo, habían unas cuantas mesas y sillas alrededor. Caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta de tamaño considerable que había al otro extremo. En cuanto Florint abrió la puerta una musica muy bella invadió los oidos de la rubia, era abrumadora. Luna pasó su vista por aquel acogedor y muy iluminado lugar. Había una gran cantidad de elfos domesticos allí. Pensó un momento en Hermione y en que quizas sería feliz de estar allí, aunque pensandolo bien mejor no comenzaría a formar una revuelta con ellos para que hicieran un tipo de golpe de estado y terminaría haciendolos enojar. Luna sonrió un momento al pensar en su amiga y continuó examinando el lugar. La musica bella que se escuchaba era interpretada por los instrumentos que tocaban un pequeño grupito de elfos sentados en barriles. Se podían encontrar tambores, panderetas incluso uno de ellos tocaba un violín. Un poco mas allá en una improvisada pista de baile otros elfos danzaban de forma vivida, incluso algunos lo hacian de forma casi frenetica como si la musica los invadiera totalmente era encantador verlos. Cuando los elfos notaron que la rubia había entrado la miraron con extrañ ese momento Florint la presentó.

Ella es la señorita Luna Lovegood. Es amiga de los Elfos y es muy buena.- dijo sonriendo con orgullo.

Los elfos le hicieron una pequeña reverencia y siguieron con su celebración. Luna estaba totalmente extaciasda con la belleza del baile que realizaban las pequeñas y encantadoras criaturas. Podía jurar que aquel baile era gitano al igual que su musica.

¿Florint es musica gitana?- preguntó curiosa la rubia mientras se agachaba un poco para hablarle mas de cerca a la elfina. No quitó su vista de los danzantes.

Si señorita Luna Lovegood, nuestro padre osea el Gran Rolander fue nacido entre gitanos, incluso se dice que fue su magia lo que dio nacimiento a nuestra especie. Por eso siempre tocamos esa musica ya que de ella son nuestra raices.- le explico la elfina.

Es muy hermosa.- le dijo la rubia con su voz a punto de quebrantarse.

No pudo evitar que la musica la invadiera por completo, incluso podía casi desgustrala en su paladar era embriagadora. Sentía que su corazón latía al compas de aquellas melodías, estaba tan abrumada que sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento por el simple hecho de estarla escuchando. La chica facinada corría su mirada por las pequeñas criaturas danzantes. Un pequeño sobresaltó la invadió cuando sintió un caliente tacto sobre su mano. Luna miró su brazo y vio que sobre este una minuscula mano se había posado al bajar un poco mas la vista se encontró con unos redondos y expresivos ojos saltones que le devolvían la mirada con emocion.

Que bueno que la Srta. Luna Lovegood nos acompañe esta noche.- dijo con exitación el elfo.

Yo tambien me alegro de estar acompañandolos Dobby, todo aquí es muy precioso.- le respondío Luna con mucha sinceridad y con sus ojos al borde de la lagrimas.

¿Por qué está tan triste la Señorita Luna Lovegood?- preguntó el elfo que en cuanto miró a Luna a los ojos vio el dolor que reflejaban estos.

Son muchas cosas Dobby, pero mas que nada es decepción.- le dijo ella mientras secaba con su palma una lagrima involuntaria que acababa de escaparsele.

No se decepcione señorita Luna Lovegood por una decepción hay mil alegrías. Ya verá que todo se resolverá.- le dijo Dobby dandole una sonrisa.- Ademas hoy no es día de estar triste es día de celebración.- añadió el elfo mientras tomaba por el brazo a Luna- Vamos a bailar.- sin decir mas practicamente arrastró a la rubia a la pista de baile.

Dobby pero no creo que pueda...- decía dibujando una sonrisa ante el acto espontáneo del elfo domestico.

Vaya Señorita Luna Lovegood, dance, por que esta musica es magica. Regenera espiritus alicaidos.- dijo esta vez Florint mientras tomaba a Luna del otro brazo.

La Ravenclaw no se resitió más, se dejó guiar. Le llevaron justo donde bailaban todos los elfos. Algunos danzaban a paso acompazado y calmo, otros a paso frenetico. Ninguno parecía darse cuenta que la rubia acaba de introducirse en su danza.

Cierre sus ojos y deje que la musica la invada, ella será la que guiará el ritmo de su danza.- le dijo Dobby.

Luna hizo lo que el elfo le decía cerró sus ojos. Sintió que el sonido de el tambor se movía al compas de su corazon. La pandereta se adueñaba de sus piernas. El violin de sus manos. Casi sin darse cuenta su cuerpo comenzó a moverse al compás de la música. Sentía que nada la podía dañar en ese momento solo era ella y la musica. Con sus ojos cerrados bailó, ese baile gitano embrigador. Olvidó todo solo por un momento, en su mente solo había musica, solo musica. Lo que decia Florint era cierto, no sentía dolor, no sentía desepción, no sentía soledad ni oscuridad era solo musica, alegre y vívida musica. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Con sus manos extendidas daba vueltas sobre si. Se sentía volar, como si no hubiese gravedad solo ella y maravillosa y autentica danza.

Así la rubia pasó la noche entre musica, relatos increibles de los comienzos de los elfos y olvidandose un poco de la realidad que realmente la rodeaba e inevitablemente la oprimía. Ya daban mas de las 9 pm cuando los elfos comenzaron a recoger todo, era hora de regresar. Luna con desgano ayudó a Florint, no tenía ganas de que todo aquello se acabara, no cuando sentía que necesitaba tanto estar en otro lugar fuera de su cabeza y sus insesantes pensamientos. Luego de salir de allí a pesar de ser ya tarde no tenía ganas de regresar.

Oye Florint ¿Qué hacen ahora lo elfos?- preguntó interesada la chica, tenía sus esperanzas puestas en hacer algo mas junto a aquellas interesantes e increibles criaturas.

Pues ahora nos dirigimos a hacer las labores del castillo que dejamos atrasar por las festividad Srta Luna Lovegood.- le aclaró la elfina.

Pues esta bien.- dijo con resignacion Luna.- Gracias por lo haberme invitado esta noche Florint no sabes lo agradecida que estoy y lo mucho que me ayudó. Incluso me ayudó a pensar mejor algunas cosas.- le dijo la rubia que se arrodilló hasta quedar al nivel de la elfina y la abrazó en señal de agradecimiento.

No hay de que señorita Luna Lovegood, para nosostro fue un honor tenerla con nosotros hoy. – le dijo emocionada por el gesto la elfina.

La rubia se despidio de los elfo domesticos que quedaban allí presentes y comenzó a caminar en dirrecíon a su sala común. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a allí a enfretarse a la realidad, sabía que tenía que verle la cara a Narci. Estaba muy dolida con los hermanos pero mas que nada decepcionada. Le molestaba y le hería que le hubiesen ocultado algo tan delicado y tan crucial como que eran agentes secretos y mas aun si el por que de que estuvieran allí era supuestamente ella. Pero lo mas que le dolía era sentir que lo que le habían brindado los hermanos era una amistad por interes, no sincera y mas aun cuando pensaba que Narci era la primera persona a la cual podía confiarle cualquier cosa . Dio un fuerte suspiro desde lo profundo de sus pulmones y siguío caminando con muy poco animo y ganas. Pero cual fue su sorpresa que al girar en la esquina que conducía a su sala común se encontró defrente con alguien que jamás pensó se encontraría. Unos ojos oscuros la taladraban, podía sentir como a estos los envargaban una gran cantidad de odio y maldad. Un repentino pavor se apoderó de ella sabía que aquel encuentro no terminaría en nada bueno. Instintivamente dio dos pasos para atrás.

Hola Lovegood, vaya hasta que te dignas en aparecer.- le dijo una voz femenina que provenía de la chica pelinegra recostada de la pared con su pierna doblada y pegada a esta. En sus manos jugaba con su varita como si nada.

¿Qué quieres Parkinson?- preguntó en un tono serio y preocupado, algo le decía que la serpiente le llevaba malas noticias.

Vaya pero que descortes, al menos pudiste devolver el saludo.- le dijo en tono burlón que llegaba hasta casi ser jugeton mientras se paraba derecha y sostenía su varita en la mano. – Pero bueno ya que veo que andas bastante malhumorada pues recomiendo mejor que vayamos al grano. Acompañame Lunatica, tenemos que hablar pero en privado lejos de ojos mirones.- le dijo la serpiente y comenzó a caminar.

No tengo nada que hablar contigo Parkinson.- le respondio de mala manera Luna que se disponía a continuar su camino. Pero la voz de la pelinegra la hizo detenerse en seco.

Bueno si aprecias al demente de tu padre si tenemos de que hablar Lovegood.- le dijo en tono casi de regocijo la Sly.

¿De que hablas?- el tono de la rubia se convirtio en uno lleno de pánico y horror.

Ya te dije, tenemos que hablar en privado Lunita.- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de volver a dar la vuelta.

Luna sintió que se le desborronaba lo poco que le quedaba de mundo. Ya eso si era demasiado. Tomó la bocanada de aire mas grande que pudo y se encaminó tras la pelinegra a escuchar lo que fuera que tuviera que decir la serpiente que seguramente terminaría llevandola a su destrucción.

Bueno se de sobra que no es el mejor capitulo del mundo pero lo encontré necesario para el próximo que viene, en el cual tendrán una sobredosis de Draco lo prometo y será bastante bueno. El capitulo ya está listo y si se portan bien con sus reviews yo me porto bien subiendo el capitulo que les parece? Jajaja Besos y abrazos.

Olvidé algo pasense a leer el honesto de Draco/Luna que hice es para ustedes!!!


	40. Capitulo 40 Te necesito

Hola!!! Ahh pues si que fui muy, muy, muy mala en el pasado capitulo con ustedes pero a veces mi lado oscuro sale a relucir, es que soy como luna con dos lados uno de angelito de la guarda y otro de la hija lejana de Voldemort jajaja perdón. Pero les prometí que en este capitulo habría mucho Draco y por que no decirlo mucha Luna también. Bueno tengo que advertir creo que es el capitulo mas…como decirlo así como mas subido de tono que he escrito jaja pero les hecho la culpa a ustedes por andar así de impacientes con que querían un Luna/Draco así que ustedes son as culpables, oigan me esforcé mucho escribiendo el capitulo así que no sean malitas y dejen reviews, si que en el anterior hubo muy poquitos t.t Si no, no actulizo en 7 años jaja los dejo para que lean. Espero disfruten de este dulce medio Lemmon jajaja.

Capitulo 40- Te Necesito

Respirar, se le había olvidado hasta como hacerlo. Detuvo un momento su camino para pensar, tenía que pensar que haría con exactitud. No podía involucrar a nadie mas en todo eso. Llegó a donde quería, se paró frente a un tétrico cuadro. Necesitaba entra por él pero no tenía idea de cómo. En ese momento a su memoria vino algo que se le había olvidado totalmente, incluso cuando había salvado a Draco y había sido capturada por Filch no se le había ocurrido, pero en momentos desesperados medidas desesperadas acuden a tu mente. A toda prisa comenzó a correr al aula de estudios. Entró en la oscuridad y con un "lumos maxima" logró iluminar el lugar. Corrió a una repisa ubicada en la esquina del aula, allí encontró dos frascos, los cuales ella misma había colocado. La poción de invisibilidad le sería muy útil en ese momento. Su efecto era de muy corto tiempo así que la metió en el bolsillo de su túnica del colegio, al igual que la poción que contrarrestaba esta. Volvió hacia donde estaba el cuadro. Y en un lugar cercano a este la tomo. Caminó mas cerca . Debía aprovechar la entrada de algún estudiante para poder pasar sin que nadie advirtiera su presencia. Ese era un buen momento por que todos ya subían del gran comedor y un grupo de estudiantes en masa no se darían cuenta de una sombra invisible entre ellos. Un grupo de animados estudiantes se pararon frente al cuadro.

¿Palabra?- preguntó la tétrica voz.

Cualidad ambición objetivo poder.- dijo uno de los cuatro chicos, que se disponían a entrar. Luna se pegó lo mas que pudo a uno de ellos.

Sin notar nada anormal, siguieron hablando animados y subieron las escaleras camino a las habitaciones de chicos. Luna suspiró levemente, se había logrado colar donde quería. La sala común de las serpientes era bastante diferente a la suya, abundaban en todos lados los colores verdes y plateados. Dibujos de serpientes por todas partes. Sin poderlo evitar un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Allí reunidos habían mas serpientes reunidas de lo que ella podía soportar. Sabía que si era descubierta metida ahí de seguro sería su fin. Era como una oveja que se metía en una fiesta de leones. Subió con mucha cautela las escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores donde estaban las habitaciones. Ahora venía su gran duda donde era la habitación de los prefectos. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que la posión de invisibilidad dejara de causar efecto y fuera descubierta por alguien. La angustia y la desesperación estaban haciendo acto de presencia, no eran emociones comunes en ella pero de un tiempo para acá ni ella casi se reconocía, era como ser una extraña en su propio cuerpo. Cuando casi ya colapsaba de desesperación vio como la mas vil de las serpientes pasó frente a ella. Se paró frente a una gran puerta de roble y tocó dos veces. No obtuvo respuesta.

Draco se que estas ahí.- dijo a la puerta cerrada.- Por favor solo vengo a decirte algo rápido.- dijo ella en tono coqueto.

La rubia tuvo que aguantar un gruñido que quería salir de su boca. Por primera vez en su vida tenía ganas de tomar a alguien por el cabello y darle de golpes, y esa por decisión unánime era a Pansy Parkinosn. La misma que le había traído una de las peores noticias de su vida esa tarde, por la cual se encontraba en ese momento allí, por la cual seguramente terminaría arriesgando su vida si no la perdía en el intento. La rubia interrumpió sus pensamientos negativos, ya que no era el momento ni el lugar. Escuchó como el cerrojo de la puerta era corrido y la puerta abierta.

¿Qué quieres Parkinson?- le preguntó el rubio que acababa de abrir con muy mala cara y su facha no era la mejor. Andaba sin corbata con la camisa del colegio abierta hasta la mitad, aun con los pantalones del colegio y su cabello algo enmarañado.

Malfoy es que me enteré que la Lunática te cortó, y pues quería saber ¿que harías ahora con los planes del señor tenebroso?- le preguntó en tono indecentemente seductor la pelinegra.

Luna sintió una punzada en la boca del estomago, respiró hondo para no soltar ni una lagrima ni descompensarse justo en ese momento, por su padre debía ser fuerte.

Eso a ti no te incumbe Prakinson, así que déjame tranquilo. –le dijo cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Pansy golpeo el suelo fuertemente con sus pies una par de veces en señal de enojo, en gesto de niña caprichosa a la cual le quitan un juguete.

- Tú crees que soy idiota Malfoy, crees que no sé que de verdad te gusta la idiota de Lovegood. Pero Lo sé, por eso hasta hoy llega tu jueguito de mentira. Ve despidiéndote de tu Lunática, amor.- dijo ella en un susurro molesto arrastrando las palabras de forma venenosa y cruel, pensando que estaba sola. Sin saber que había alguien que escuchaba desde la penumbra muy impresionada. La pelinegra bajó las escaleras molesta. Luna miró a ambos lados del pasillo y vio que no había nadie, todos ya se habían adentrado en sus habitaciones. Ese era el momento que necesitaba. Tanteo su bolsillo con su mano y sacó de él otro frasco. No podía verlo pero sabía que era ese por que el de invisibilidad estaba en su otro bolsillo. Con rapidez se lo tomó. Haciendo esto que recuperara la visibilidad de su cuerpo. Así mismo se acercó a la puerta de roble, cuando se disponía a tocar vio sobre su mano el anillo que Draco le había dado, sin poderlo evitar también vino a su memoria lo que él le había dicho al momento de colocarlo en su dedo. "quiero que cada vez que alguien quiera hacer algo para dañarnos mires el anillo y pienses que si te lo di es por que eres algo mas que una simple conquista".Como gesto reflejo antes de tocar llevó su mano a su pecho, justo donde se encuentra el corazon y suspiró. Ella sabía de corazón que él no la habia engañado, sabía que la quería, pero necesitaba escuchar que fuera él quien se lo asegurara, fuera cierto o no necesitaba oirlo de sus labios. Armandose de valor llevó su mano otra vez a la puerta y cerrando los nudillos tocó dos veces con fuerza. Escuchó del interior un leve bufido de molestia y como descorrían el seguro de la puerta.

Parkinson te dije que me dejara...- pero al enfocar su vista en quien tenía enfrente las palabras se quedaron estancadas en su garganta.

Los reflejos de Draco fueron mas rápidos que su pensamiento que se había congelado. Con cuidado pero con rapidez tomó a la rubia de la mano y la hizo pasar, no sin antes asegurarse que nadie lo notara en las afueras de su cuarto. Luego de cerrar la puerta y por instinto la acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó en gesto protector. Pero sintió como ella se quedó estática y sin respuesta. El rubio recordó que ella debía estar furiosa por lo de esa tarde. Por lo que la soltó y se alejó dándole su espacio.

¿Luna estás bien? – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar. Ella no contestó solo lo miraba. Pudo notar que sus ojos se estaban inyectados de lágrimas. -Luna yo...- pero el rubio no pudo decir nada mas por que la rubia corrió a sus brazos y se abrazó a su torso irrumpiendo en un incesantes llanto. Él la apretó fuertemente contra si.

Draco se sintió muy extraño, y la única palabra lógica que encontró para describir ese momento era epifanico. Decía epifanico, por que una epifanía es un momento crucial en tu vida que puede cambiar totalmente el rumbo de esta. Jamás había experimentado ese tipo de sentimiento profundo, sentimiento que era consiente podía llegar a cambiar su forma de ver la vida, llegaba a ser realmente doloroso. Ver a la rubia entre sus brazos, desamparada y derrochando lastimeras lagrimas fue demasiado para él, mas de lo que podía soportar. Era sentir un dolor igual de profundo al que ella sentía, lo que percibía de ella era tan fuerte que sintió erizarse cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada para aliviar su dolor, peor aun se sentía la causa total de su sufrimiento. Sufrimiento por el cual hasta daría su vida por alejarlo de su pequeño corazón, de sus lastimados ojos, de su ahora destrozada alma.

Por Favor Luna perdóname… Se que quizás no merezca tu perdón y que la mayoría del tiempo por no decir todo me comporto como un total cretino, que te subestima. Pero odio verte llorar y sufrir. Yo no merezco ni una sola de tus lágrimas.- le dijo él mientras acercaba sus pulgares a las mejillas de la rubia y trataba de secar las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus azules ojos.

Si las lágrimas fueran solo por ti créeme que todo sería mucho mas fácil y casi soportable – le dijo ella mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla del rubio y la acariciaba.

¿Pero que sucede? ¿Qué está pasan...- el rubio no pudo terminar su frase ya que los labios de la rubia se posaron sobre los suyos impidiéndole poder decir nada mas.

Que añorado era ese beso por él, el tiempo que había pasado lejos de Luna había sido casi agónico. Para ella ese rose de labios era totalmente necesitado, no quería estar lejos de él, no mientras pudiera prolongar su momento juntos que sabía sería muy corto y quizás el ultimo. La rubia intensificó el beso, pero el Slytherin se detuvo, la tomó del rostro y la miró profundamente a los ojos, ojos que aun estaban cristalinos con lágrimas que salían de ellos.

Sabes te debo una explicación, por que lo que dijo el idiota de Coldstain es cierto, bueno no todo cierto, pero si en parte- aclaró al ver la confusión en el rostro de la rubia.- En lo que si tenía razón el cretino, fue en lo que le dije a los Slytherin. Ya que necesitaba una buena coartada para lo nuestro así que les dije que era todo una trampa planeada por el señor tenebroso. Así podríamos estar juntos de forma segura, no te iba a arriesgar eso era obvio, eso no era una opción y la única forma que vi. para hacerlo fue esa. Otra cosa también era que necesitaba justificar el por que la huida de la mansión, sabía que si se enteraban de mis verdaderas intenciones, de que en realidad los había traicionado no nos dejarían vivir a ninguno. Y si me matan no me importa pero jamás permitiré que esos idiotas te pongan un dedo encima. Por eso fue que inventé eso.- le explicó el rubio poniendo su mano en el rostro de la chica.

¿Pero por que no me dijiste Draco? ¿Por qué siempre soy la ultima en enterarme de todo?- preguntó en tono reprochante la rubia.

Es que no quería que te preocuparas Luna, prefería que vivieras el momento sin tensiones, quería que disfrutaras de nuestro noviazgo sin que nada te empañara la felicidad, ya bastante habías sufrido en el secuestro.- le explico Draco en tono algo triste.

Pero no pensaste que me podía enterar en algún momento y que iba terminar sufriendo, empañando eso cualquier felicidad que pudiera sentir con la duda de que si me llegaste a querer o fue un engaño como todo en mi vida- le explicó ella con dolor evidente al rememorar sus sentimientos.

Luna podré ser cualquier cosa, idiota, prepotente, engreído y todo lo que quieras pero hay algo de lo que no tengo duda y no quiero que a ti tampoco te quepa duda. Eres lo mas importante en mi vida ahora y si sé que estuve mal en no decirte y me arrepiento de ello. Pero puedes estar segura que lo hice pensando en ti.- le dijo el mientras tomaba sus rostro entre sus manos y volvía a besarla.

La rubia comenzó a besarlo con pasión, intensidad y una creciente necesidad. Por un momento al rubio le extrañó demasiado esto, Luna siempre lo besaba con ternura y algo de recato pero en este beso había mas que eso, mucho mas. No sabía explicar que era, pero era un sentimiento que le heló la sangre. El chico volvió a alejar su rostro por segunda vez del de ella. Sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Luna ¿sucede algo mas?- le preguntó acariciando su cabello, escrutando su mirada.

Draco solo quiero que me ames, solo quiero sentir que lo que tengo contigo es real, que no me lo inventé, que no fue una creación de mi mente, que no fue una creación de alguien mas. Quiero saber que es algo tangible, algo físico, algo emocional.- le dijo ella mientra acercó su frente a la de él.- quiero sentir que mi vida no ha sido en vano, que no he entregado mi corazón en vano, que no he entregado mi amor en vano.- le dijo ella con tono de voz entrecortado por las lagrimas nuevamente.

Pero Luna tu sabes que...- se disponía a hablar el rubio cuado ella lo interrumpió poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios.

No quiero que me digas nada, quiero que me lo demuestres- dijo en un tono de voz que sonó casi a una suplica, mientras se alejaba de él y se acercaba a la cama de sabanas de seda verde ubicada en el centro de la habitación.

El rubio no necesitó decir mas, ella le había dejado muy en claro que era lo que quería. Así que con paso seguro se acercó a la cama donde ella estaba sentada y la besó con pasión mientras la tomó por la cintura y la ubicó en el centro de esta. Luego llevó su mano a la blusa blanca de botones que llevaba la Ravenclaw en ese momento y la desabotonó en un segundo, el rubio sintió como la chica también desabotonó los botones de su camisa que aun quedaban cerrados, para luego rozar su pecho con las yemas de sus dedos. El rubio dejó de besar la boca de la chica para comenzar a besar su cuello y luego decender hasta su clavícula. Podía escucharla suspirar con cada beso que el depositaba en su cuerpo. Mientras ella acariciaba su cabello incitándolo a continuar. El Slytherin bajó la cremallera de la falda de la rubia y de un tirón se la quitó, dejando al descubierto sus prendas intimas que ese día eran de un rosa claro que a la vista de él se le veían adorables. Él se fijó un momento en su rostro y vio que las lagrimas aun no habían dejado de salir de sus ojos. Eso le dio un total sentimiento de frustración odiaba verla triste, ella lo miró un momento y le dio una sonrisa casi melancólica, que iba en total contraste con lo que ellos hacían en ese momento. Draco estaba dispuesto a remplazar ese dolor que la rubia sentía por placer. Se lo pensó un momento y decidió intentar algo que nunca había intentado con ella, por los pocos encuentros de esa índole que habían tenido, lo había considerado muy fuerte para ella aun, pero sabía que eso le daría la sensación que necesitaba para olvidarse de todo, solo pensaría en el placer. La beso largamente y luego se acercó a su oído.

Intentaré algo, pero quiero que si te sientes incomoda me lo digas.- le dijo él y luego le dio un corto beso. Ella asintió levemente un poco intrigada y por que no decir nerviosa.

El rubio ubicó su cuerpo tras el de la chica y la pegó a su torso. Luego con sus brazos la rodeo mientras comenzó a besar su nuca, bajó su mano derecha hasta donde estaban las bragas de ella, luego con delicadeza llevó sus dedos hasta la feminidad de la chica acariciándola con las yemas de sus dedos acompasadamente en esa delicada y erógena parte. Al momento la chica emitió un gemido de placer, mientras aferró sus manos a la nuca del rubio detrás de ella. La sensación de ese toque era algo que jamás había experimentado, era como si se hubiese bloqueado todo pensamiento, todo raciocinio, solo existían ellos dos y la nueva y deliciosa sensación que experimentaba. Sintió como una oleada de placer se extendió por su cuerpo mientras se estremecía en los fuertes brazos del rubio que la sostenían en ese momento. Respiraba agitadamente mientras sentía como el chico la abrazaba fuertemente a él. Por un momento solo se pudo concentrar en el éxtasis que aun sentía pero luego la culpa la invadió. Solo ella había disfrutado esa parte de su encuentro. Así que se volvió para mirar al rubio que le sonreía de forma algo picara. "Gracias" le dijo tímidamente ella, haciendo alusión a lo que él acababa de hacer. Luego de esto lo comenzó a besar y lo hizo recostar en la cama. Llevó sus manos a los pantalones de él despojándolo a la vez de el pantalón y la ropa interior. Luego sin dejar de besarlo hizo lo mismo y se despojó de lo poco que le quedaba de ropa. Subió su cuerpo al de él. Y comenzó a moverse sobre el chico mientras acariciaba su fornido pecho disfrutando el calor que el varonil cuerpo de Draco expedía. El Sly se incorporó levemente sin salir del interior de la chica para poder besarla mientras duraba su grato encuentro. Ella posó sus brazos tras su cuello, y luego para sorpresa del rubio ella se limitó a mirarlo, esto sin perder la intensidad del momento. Sentía como que lo fotografiaba con sus ojos como no queriendo perder detalle de él. Al estar mirándose uno al otro el chico pudor ver cada cambio y cada estremecimiento en el semblante de su bella rubia. Sintió casi regocijo al saber que al menos por un momento la había hecho sentir mejor. En ese momento vio como la chica dio un fuerte estremecimiento sabiendo que había llegado al clímax, haciendo esto que a él le pasara lo mismo. Sintió como ella se aferró fuertemente a su torso y él la abrazó de igual manera. Luego ambos se recostaron en la cama y el rubio la abrazó fuertemente a su cuerpo. Así abrazados y sintiendo su mutuo calor permanecieron ambos un corto rato. El rubio casi inconcientemente llevó su mano hasta la espalda baja de la rubia y con sus dedos trazó la marca que simbolizabas sus dos polos de magia la cual había cambiado su vida por completo y en parte la de él también. A la chica se le dibujó una sonrisa ya que le hacía algo de cosquillas al tocarla.

Luna.- dijo con voz algo vacilante Draco después de un rato.

¿Aum?- preguntó la rubia quien estaba recostada con los ojos cerrados del pecho de el slytherin escuchando los latidos de su palpitante corazón.

Te Amo.- se limitó a responder el rubio mientras acariciaba el cabello de la Ravenclaw.

Luna abrió de golpe su ojos pero se quedó estática un momento, él nunca le había dicho eso, si había dicho quererla pero nunca amarla. Fue casi un choque para ella. Sus ojos se inyectaron nuevamente en lagrimas, esa era una confirmación a que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta, no quería arriesgarlo, no a él. El rubio la miró algo confundido no era la reacción que esperaba ante lo que acababa de confesarle.

Draco, yo también Te Amo. No sabes cuanto.- dijo tomando un suspiro y acercando sus labios a los de él para besarlo. Luego se puso de pies buscando algo en el suelo. El rubio no entendió para que la chica tomaba su varita. - Y por ese amor que siento hacia a ti me siento obligada a hacer esto, perdóname amor mío "Desmaius"

Esto fue lo ultimo que escuchó el rubio antes de que lo rodeara una terrible y fría obscuridad que sentía podía tragárselo de un momento a otro.

Ahhh no me maten Gustavia la hormiguita sigue en mis manos recuerden a sus hijas. Bueno no se pueden quejar si hubo luna Draco como prometí nunca dije que tendría un final feliz el capi. Ya saben si quieren saber que va a pasar dejen reviews si no de aquí a que tenga hijos la actualizacion y aun no tengo ni novio jaja. Así que no sean malos hagan feliz a esta cruel escritora que le deja finales como este jejeje. Besitos


	41. Capitulo 41 Cruel destino,mala conclusio

**Hola!! AHH Casi todas me dijeron cruel en el capitulo pasado, ¿Cómo cruel si les di semajante escena entre Draco y Luna? Fue por como termino jajajaja lo mas seguro. Asi que aquí ando actualizando pronto, la proxima actualizacion no la prometo tan rapido pero espero que si es que me está dando algo de trabajo, la organización y centralizaion de ideas en un cerebro tan difuinsional y loco como el mio que hace lo que le da la gana, tambien la distribucion de tiempo que tengo es malisima ahora mismo estoy en mi clase de algoritmos contestando los reviews y subiendo el capitulo como si el profesor de programacion no estuviera dando el repaso para el proximo examen jajaja pero bueno de cualquier manera no entiendo nada jajajaja Bueno ya no molesto para que lean.**

**Capitulo 41- Cruel destino, mala conclusión.**

Oscuridad, fue lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos. Casi de un salto se paró de la cama, haciendo esto que se mareara, aunque poco le importó. Corrió a encender la luz de su habitación. "¿Qué había pasado?" Buscó por todos lados a su rubia novia pero no había rastro de ella. Como un marrón el recuerdo de lo que había pasado lo golpeó.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Luna?- se preguntó a si mismo en voz alta mientras pasaba su mano fuertemente por su cabello.

No podía hilbanar ideas coherentes en sus cabeza, no entendía nada. Estaban pasando un momento perfecto juntos, como era que de un momento a otro simplemente ella había sacado su varita y había hecho que cayera inconciente, ¿qué conseguiría con eso?. Miró a todos lados bucando algo que le diera una pista y a simple vista no hayó nada. Vió su ropa esparcida por el suelo. Pero cuando se acercó a su cama notó algo muy fuera de lugar, algo que heló sus sangre. Su mochila estaba en una esquina de la cama y abierta, se acordaba claramente que la había dejado junto a esta y muy bien cerrada. Con desesperación comenzó a buscar dentro, sacando pergaminos, tinteros, plumas incluso el listón de colores que una vez Luna le había regalado y que siempre en secreto llevaba con él, pero lo que realmente buscaba no estaba dentro, la daga de Orcamses había desaparecido junto con su rubio angel . Lo que sintió en ese momento correr por su venas fue terror mas que sangre.

Una mano la tenía apretada furtemente mientras la obligaba a caminar. Ya no lloraba mas sentía que su destino ya estaba escrito. Lo unico que le preocupaba en ese momento era una cosa, su Padre, lo que la había motivado a ir hasta alli.

- Parkinson ¿podrías soltarme el brazo? no iré a ningún lado.- dijo molesta la rubia al ver que la pelinegra le apretaba cada vez mas fuerte mientras tiraba de ella.

- ¿Quíen me garantiza eso Lovegood?.- preguntó en tono socarrón la serpiente que seguía caminando y halandola al mismo tiempo.

- Quizas el que haya venido aquí por propia voluntad.- dijo ella como que era lo mas obvio.

- No importa es mejor prevenir que lamentar.- dijo sonriendo mientras siguió guiandola por un camino que ya la rubia había recorrido, pero que seguía aterrandola.

El Hades no era el lugar mas bonito del mundo y mas aun cuando era protegido por cientos de horribles dementorres que te seguían muy de cerca absorbiendo cualquier buen pensamiento que en una situación así tu mente pudiera tener.

- Ya llegamos Lunatica, se que amarás este lugar… ah que tonta casi lo había olvidado ya lo conoces.- dijo tan mordaz y cruelmente que a Luna le volvieron a dar deseos asesinos hacie ella.

La pelinegra tocó un timbre ubicado en la entrada de la casa y un enmascarado de gran tamaño abrió la puerta.

- Ya era hora de que llegaras Parkinson, ya el señor se estaba impasientando.- dijo en tono casi de alivio el hombre

- No es mi culpa, fue culpa de esta que tardó una eternidad en llegar. Creo que no quire tanto a su papi.- dijo la pelinegra mientras le daba un empujon a Luna que casi la hizo perder el balance.

- ¿Dónde está mi padre?- quizo saber de inmediato la rubia que mas que nerviosismo o miedo, que es lo que una persona normal tendría en una situación así, lo que sentía era un gran enojo y sentimiento de rabia.

- Te reuniras pronto con él niña, pero por el momento camina.- le dijo el enmascarado siendo él quien la empujaba ahora.

Caminaron por los extensos y fríos pasillos de la mansion hasta llegar a la puerta de roble, que le puso la piel de gallina a la rubia, ya que la ultima vez que había entrado por ella había salido inconciente de allí, después de haber recibido 8 cruciautus. Aunque no le dieron casi tiempo ni de procesar el momento ya que en unos segundos se encontraba dentro del lugar. Inevitablemente su respiración se aceleró, ya que allí mismo y sin muchos preámbulos se encontraba frente a ella el ser mas terrorifico y a la misma vez detestable que ella conocía.

- que placer tenerla nuevamente aquí otorgandonos su grata compañía. Espero no le cause ningun inconveniente el haber venido hoy.- dijo en tono de voz tetrico el espectro sentado en la silla frente a la chica.

Luna se limitó a mirarlo sin ningún tipo de expresión, era mas como ver un vacio en los cristalinos ojos de la rubia.

- Vaya creo que anda timida hoy por lo que veo.- dijo con sorna Voldemort mientras se ponía de pies y se acercaba a la rubia quien por instinto retrocedió dos pasos encontrandose con el cuerpo de un mortifago a sus espaldas.

- Quiero ver a mi padre- dijo en un tono de voz que salio mas seguro de lo que ella hubiese esperado.

- Pero por que tanta prisa, él esta bien le hemos dado el trato que se merece.- dijo riendo haciendo esto que se le herizaran los cabellos a la rubia, sabía que algo había tras esa aseveración. - Espero hayas traido lo que te dijo Parkinson que trajeras.- añadio.

- Mi lord yo me aseguré que así fuera, aquí está.- habló esta vez Pansy quien se acercó con una reverencia y las manos extendidas con algo envuelto en un pedazo de felpa color negra.

La mirada de Voldemort en ese momento fue victoriosa y codiciosa. Sostuvo la felpa un segundo y luego la abrió dejando ver su contenido. Las piedras onix incrustadas en la daga resplandecieron en ese momento. El perverso ser enfocó los ojos nuevamente en la Ravenclaw, para luego voltear su rostro a la pelinegra.

- Vaya señorita Parkinson con esto se ha ganado su tan ansiada marca.- le dijo Voldemort poniendo su cara en una sonrisa complasida.

A la chica pareció inflarsele el pecho de emoción y Luna sintió que su estomago se revolvía con una creciente ansiedad y desaprobación ante tales actos. La chica se acercó y extendío su antebrazo derecho hacia Voldemort, quien colocó la punta de su varita en este y hizó un conjuro. De la boca de la chica salió un leve alarido y calló de rodillas sosteniendo su brazo. - Ya eres una mas de nosotros.- le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo, la hacía ponerse en pies y alzaba su brazo para que todos vieran la marca que ahora reposaba en este. A la Slytherin se le dibujó una sonrisa y todos los mortifagos presentes vitorearon a coro. Luna estaba impactada, horrorisada, asqueada con tan repugnante escena.

- Bueno señorita Lovegood, creo que querrá ver a su papá ¿No es cierto?- preguntó volviendose hacia Luna.

- Si- contesto si mas la rubia.

- Pues como queremos que su estancia aquí sea lo mas placentera posible, la llevaremos a ver a su padre. Crabbe lleva a la jovencita a donde su papi.- dijo sin quitar su tono enfermizamente alegre.

Luna lo miró un momento tratando de deducir sus intenciones en los ojos de este horrible ser y no vio nada. Solo maldad, pura maldad que le heló la sangre. Sintió como un mortifago de gran tamaño la tomaba con brusquedad del brazo obligandola a salir de allí.

Draco corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la escuela. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer era algo que bajo otra sircustancia menos extrema jamás hubiese hecho, pero si se hablaba de extremo lo que estaba pasando seguramente lo era. " ¿Dónde están esos idiotas cuando realmente se les necesita?"pensó exasperandose de que su busqueda no diera frutos. Miró su reloj de muñeca, ya habían pasado unas 3 o 4 horas desde que Luna se había ido dejandolo inconciente, debía darse prisa. Pero también se dio cuenta de por que no había nadie rondando el castillo era la 1 de la madrugrada, nadie estaba despierto a esas horas. No sabía que hacer, necesitaba localizar a Potter y compañía, sabía de antemano que solo ellos podrían ayudarle en todo esto, por que muy a su pesar ellos eran los unicos amigos reales que Luna tenía y quienes quizas estarían dispuestos a arriesgar su vida de ser necesario. A su mente vino una idea, él no podía aparecerse en el castillo pero si conocía a quien podía hacerlo. No podía decirle a ningún profesor ni nada por el estilo por que sabía que si se involucraba el ministerio o la orden podrian ser detectados antes de llegar a su destino y eso costarle la vida a Luna. Con Potter sabía que muchas veces se había escabullido a donde estaba Voldemort, comenzaba a pensar que él y sus amigos tenían dotes de ratas o algo por el estilo. Desidió usar uno de sus recursos.

- Arius- dijo en tono de voz bajito. Sabía que no tenía que llamarlo muy fuerte ya que los elfo domesticos tenian una conexión especial con sus amos.

- ¿Señor Draco Malfoy en que le puede servir Arius?- preguntó con un marcado nerviosismo el pequeño elfo que no estaba acostumbrado a que Draco le solicitara nada.

- Arius necesito entrar a la torre de los Gryffindors.- le dijo el rubio y al pequeño elfo se le abrieron sus ojos como platos. Draco sabía que se supone que los elfos no hicieran eso por que iba en contra de las reglas del colegio, por eso añadio algo que sabia lo convensería - Luna Lovegood esta en peligro Arius y necesito ver a Harry Potter para pedirle ayuda.- le explico. El elfo parecio entender muy rapido por su expresion de miedo Draco lo supo.

- La señorita Luna Lovegood fue muy buena con Arius, así que yo seré bueno con ella. Señor lo tocaré para poder trasportarnos.- le dijo el elfo, pero en ese momento a Draco se le ocurrio una mejor idea.

Un pelinegro dormía despatarrado en su cama, sus siempre presentes pesadillas ya se habían vuelto algo muy cotidiano así que esto ya no le quitaba el sueño nunca. En esa noche una en especifico lo hacia girar un poco incomodo en la cama. Sabía que Voldemort sentía regozijo por algo, o mejor dicho por alguien, en su borrosa visión alcanzaba a ver una cabellera rubia, una chica seguramente pero no distinguía de quien se trataba. Pudo escuchar como alguien le hablaba "Señor ya tiene la daga y a la chica, ya casi su plan maestro está completo" Sintió como si sus propios labios se movieran para contestar "No, aun no, hasta que ella no deje ver su magía negra, no podré utilzar la daga" luego su sueño se volvio una nube difusa, haciendo esto que abriera los ojos. Espeaba solo ver la oscuridad del cuarto de varones en el que dormía pero en vez de eso se encontró con una par de ojos grandotes que lo miraban haciendo que cayera sentado de sopetón en su cama.

- Perdone señor Harry Potter, no fue mi intencion despertarlo, pero es necesario.- dijo la pequeña criatura hablando rapido, mas rapido de lo que el aun dormido cerebro de Harry podía procesar.

- ¿Quién eres?- fue lo que atinó a preguntar el chico.

- Soy Arius señor trabajo en el castillo, pero necesito que venga conmigo, es muy urgente.- le dijo el elfo mientras tomaba del brazo a el chico, quien se incorporó.

Harry desidió no preguntar mas, si lo llamaban con tanta urgencia seguramente era que Dumbledore lo nesesitaba. Así que camino tras el elfo tratando de seguirle el paso ya que caminaba muy aprisa, tuvo casi que correr para alcanzarlo. Sentía que el aire le faltaba cuando llegaron a un aula vieja.

- ¿Arius donde estamos?- preguntó extrañado al ver que no reconocía el lugar

Pero otra voz le contestó.

- En un aula abandonada Potter- dijo la voz de un chico parado en la penumbra.

- ¿Malfoy que demonios haces aquí?- preguntó el pelinegro mientras levantaba su varita amenazadoramente hacia el rubio.

- Potter ahora no estoy para idioteces, así que baja tu varita y escucha. No me andaré con rodeos. Luna está en peligro, estoy segura que fue en busca de el señor tenebroso.- soltó de sopetón Draco tomando por sorpresa a Harry.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero Cómo?- fue lo único que vino a su mente.

- Aun no lo sé Potter pero no me quedaré aquí para averiguarlo. Sé que se fue hacia allá por que de mi habitacion desapreció una daga, una daga que en las manos del quien no debe ser nombrado puede ser una arma para acabar con todo lo que conocemos. No tengo tiempo para esperar Potter. Solo quiero saber si estas conmigo o no?- le espetó el rubio mirándolo desafiantemente.

- ¿Y como se que no me estas engañando Malfoy?- preguntó el moreno mientras le acercaba la varita.

- No tengo manera de probarte que no es una trampa, así que solo te resta confiar. Sabes Potter amo a Luna y si tu no vas conmigo pues me voy solo así que deside y deside ahora.- le dijo ya molesto Draco.

Harry miró a Draco en la penumbra y por primera vez vió en su rosto algo que jamás había visto sinceridad. Desidió no cuestionar mas si era cierto que Luna estaba en peligro no dudaría iría a rescatarla.

- Esta bien Malfoy voy a ir, pero primero iré por Ron y Hermione. Ellos nos ayudaran.- le dijo Harry.

- Date prisa Potter se acaba el tiempo.- le contestó Draco, sabía que la comadreja y la ratón de biblioteca les serían util, mientras mas mejor.

Ya había pasado unos veinte minutos y el rubio había comenzado a deseperarse. Cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría.

- Ya era hora Potter, comenzaba a pensar que..- comenzó el rubio pero al voltear a ver a Harry se encontró con un rostro totalemnte distinto. En su cara se dibujo un gesto furioso y enseguida levantó su varita. Se encontró con quien menos le hubiese gustadeo encontrarse en ese momento.

Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo por el momento, no me maten… Por favor. Quien creen que es el extraño o la extraña? Será un partidario de Voldemort? Será Filch? Será Snape vestido con una piyama de seda y los labios pintados de carmín? (de solo pensarlo me dio escalosfrios :p) Bueno ya pronto se enteran besitos y saludos a todos!!


	42. Capitulo 42 Uno bien, dos multitud

Hola!!!Vaya después de 7500 años sin actualizar aquí estoy de vuelta. Debo pedir disculpas por la tardanza pero de verdad que tengo excusa, primero la universidad no me deja ni respirar y la otra es que nada de lo que escribo me gusta y me complace ósea el estar en el final me esta matando ya que pues quiero que sea perfecto y escribo y borro o si no estoy eternamente dando una explicación y eso lo odio. Pero bueno de corazón espero disfruten el capitulo, ya saben que siempre lo hago con mucho cariño pensando en ustedes.

**Capitulo 42- Uno bien, dos multitud, mas es molestia.**

Su Pulso se había acelerado, sentía que las venas de su rostro se habían comenzado a notar atreves de su pálida piel, sabía que la visita de uno indudablemente traería al otro.

- ¿Qué Coño haces aquí Coldstain? - preguntó en el tono mas calmo que pudo aunque no ocultaba para nada su molestia ni bajaba su varita.

- ¿Lo mismo te debería preguntar yo Malfoy?- contestó la pelinegra que acababa de aparecer con su varita también en alto.

Unos pasos rápidos se escucharon en el exterior acompañados de una voz.

- ¿Narci la encontraste?- preguntó un chico haciendo acto de presencia pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver lo que realmente había encontrado su hermana, una de las personas que menos soportaba en el mundo.

No hubo casi tiempo de reacción cuando se volvió a escuchar la puerta abrirse.

- Ya estamos aquí Malfoy- dijo Harry, que no pudo evitar dar una exclamación de asombro al ver allí a los hermanos Coldstain.

Tras Harry entraron Hermione, Ron, Neville y Ginny. Al Draco ver la cantidad de personas dio un bufido molesto.

- Vaya Potter discreción no es tu palabra favorita por lo que veo- dijo en el tono mas sarcástico que pudo.

- Malfoy son de el ED además ya nos hemos enfrentado a Voldemort antes, ellos son capaces de manejar esto y si queremos salvara a Luna los necesitamos.- dijo el pelinegro Gryffindor haciendo que a Draco le dieran ganas de pegarle muy fuerte en su cara rajada por decir lo que acaba de decir frente a los Coldstain, sabía lo que venía.

- ¿Qué pasa con Luna?- preguntó en un tono casi de histeria Narci mientras encaraba a Draco. Quien la miró fríamente enarcando una ceja.

- Nada que sea su problema mejor vuelvan por donde vinieron.- le respondió tajante.

- Mira idiota cualquier cosa que esté pasando con Luna es nuestro problema.- habló esta vez Nick abandonando el tono amable que lo caracterizaba por uno muy amedrentador.

Draco apretó muy fuerte sus puños y estaba dispuesto a soltarlos nuevamente sobre la cara de Nicholas pero Harry los interrumpió.

- Nick, Narci sabemos que Luna es su amiga. Y queremos que confíen en que ella va a estar bien. Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo te explicar que pasa. Lo que haremos es algo arriesgado así que será mejor que esperen hasta tener noticias.- le dijo Harry dirigiéndose a los hermanos que lo miraban anonadados.

- No Harry nos dirán que pasa ahora, es una orden- dijo Nicholas mirándolo ahora con amenaza.

- ¿Pero quien te crees Coldstain?- esta vez habló enfadado Ron.

- No me creo nada Weasly, es lo que soy.- respondió volviéndose al pelirrojo.

- Calla Nick- habló Narci en tono de alerta.

- Narciesi de que vale seguir ocultando nada si nuestra misión esta totalmente en riesgo en este momento, nos corremos la chanza de perder a Luna y este imbécil- dijo señalando a Draco- No quiere decir nada- espetó.

- ¿De que hablan?- preguntó confundida Hermione y por la cara de todos los presentes no era la única.

Nick tomó un aire y miró a su hermana quien asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Escuchen esto es una larga historia pero se las resumiré. Narciesi y yo somos magos del departamento de profecías y magia negra enviados a Hogwarts para proteger a Luna.- dijo el pelinegro como explicación.

Todos se quedaron callados un momento en un total estado de incredulidad. Pero como era de esperarse el primero en romper el silencio fue Draco.

- Por favor se creen que nos vamos a tragar eso.- dijo empuñando nuevamente su varita molesto. - Además según el ministerio ese departamento no existe.- agregó.

- Decimos la verdad - dijo esta vez Narci.

- ¿Cómo estar seguros de eso?- preguntó Neville quien llevaba una cara de decepción.

- Déjame ver tu varita Nick- habló Hermione que había estado observando todo críticamente.

El pelinegro la miró un momento. Sabía que ella tenía la clave para comprobar su relato, asi que sin mucha mas objeción le colocó su varita en la mano que la castaña tenía extendida hacia él. Hermione tomó la varita en sus manos y con cuidado la colocó con la punta hacia abajo. "Mustrus minelos" dijo y vio como de la parte posterior de la varita que estaba hacia arriba en ese momento salía una luz azul que proyectaba una marca, la marca era un mago con una profecía en una mano y su varita en la otra.

- Dice la verdad- dijo la castaña muy impactada aun sosteniendo la varita iluminada en su mano.

- Herms ahora nos puedes traducir a el idioma mortal ¿que rayos significa eso?- preguntó Ron que como todos no entendía nada.

- Todos los magos que trabajan para el ministerio tienen su propia marca en sus varitas, Ron debes saberlo hasta el departamento donde trabaja tu padre la tiene, esta marca es lo que los identifica en caso de alguna fatalidad, esta marca nunca la había visto pero si te puedo garantizar que es del ministerio de magia, lo que da concordancia con el departamento en el que dicen trabajar los chicos, mira la profecía en la mano del mago y la forma en que tiene colocada la varita, todo concuerda.- explicó con emoción Hermione sintiendo como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento.

- Bueno si ya se cansaron de hacer investigaciones acerca de nosotros creo que ya es hora de hacer algo que de verdad valga la pena como hacer algo por buscar a Luna.- dijo como siempre exasperada Narci.

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Coldstain - agregó Draco quien había mirado todo de muy mala cara- Pero ni sueñen que ustedes estarán involucrados- dijo señalando los hermanos.

- Eso crees tu imbécil, gracias a ti Luna esta en esta situación, por que lo mas seguro por ti es que los mortifagos saben quien es ella- le gritó Nick haciéndole frente amenazadoramente a Draco.

- Maldito Coldstain…- dijo el rubio mientras se disponía a írsele encima.

- ¡YA BASTA!- gritó colérica Narciesi parándose entre los dos chicos- esto no cuestión de echarse culpas, es cuestión de salvar a Luna. Las diferencias que tengan me importan un bledo lo que si me importa es que mi amiga esta en Merlín sabe que lugar y a la merced de El que no debe ser nombrado. Así que dejen sus estúpidas hormonas de machos cabríos fuera de esto. Y vamos a buscar a Luna. Y tu Malfoy- dijo esta vez volviéndose hacia el rubio y señalándolo - no intentes sacarnos de esto por que no lo lograras así que ahórrate saliva y dinos donde está Luna.- completó.

Draco lo pensó un momento, en parte Narciesi tenía razón no era momento de ponerse a discutir y menos con ellos sabía que a fin de cuentas no cederían, y pues si eran del ministerio debían saber bastante de defensa.

- Lo único que les diré es que por el momento no involucraremos al ministerio ni a nadie que no esté aquí, creo que ya somos mas que suficientes- dijo mirando al grupo con cara de pocos amigos.

- Pero Malfoy Dumbledore debe saber lo que pasa- protestó Harry.

- Potter no soy idiota, eso lo sé solo digo que no lo sabrá justo ahora, debemos tener ventaja para tener mas posibilidad de salvarla, a veces el ministerio es muy obvio a la hora de atacar y un movimiento en falso podría ocasionar la muerte de Luna.- espetó Draco.

- ¿ Y qué harás? - preguntó Ron.

- Arrgg!! Si dejaran de hacer tantas preguntas tontas esto se agilizaría.- Draco ya estaba a su límite- Arius ven- le ordenó a su elfo que miraba todo con sus grandes ojos algo asustado.

- Si…Amo- se acercó dudoso.

- Mañana en la mañana le entregarás está carta a Dumbledore- dijo sacando una carta del bolsillo de su túnica- y quiero que le digas de todos los qua andan en esto, ya que hay mas visitas indeseadas de lo que pensaba- terminó el rubio, recibiendo mala cara de los presentes.

El pequeño elfo asintió con la cabeza.

- Arius también necesito que le digas algo- habló Nick.

El elfo miró a su amo en busca de aprobación, Draco hizo un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza. Arius volvió a mirara a Nicholas en espera de que terminara.

- Necesito que le digas que el plan B debe ser activado, él sabrá a que me refiero. - terminó el pelinegro.

- Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. El que se quiera arrepentir que lo haga ahora.-dijo el rubio luego miró la cara de los 7 jóvenes allí presentes. Su gesto seguro le dio lo que necesitaba para partir. Todos se encaminaron al bosque prohibido. Su misión había comenzado.

Caminaba de un lado para otro totalmente desesperada, llevaba allí horas y aun no había visto a su papá. Estaba nuevamente en el cuarto de Draco, pero esta vez no había una Grace que la ayudara un poco con el trago amargo. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave lo sabía por que había tratado de salir de allí. Se llevó un gran sobresalto cuando escuchó como de sopetón abrían la puerta de la habitación. Vio entrar un enmascarado quien llevaba a rastras un hombre. El corazón de Luna se oprimió y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver que el hombre que llevaban como si fuera un saco de papas era su padre. El enmascarado lanzó al padre de Luna al suelo. Estaba muy golpeado, su boca y su nariz sangraban copiosamente. Sus siempre lustrosa y llamativa túnica era un harapo sucio. El enmascarado volvió a abandonar la habitación cerrándola con llave nuevamente.

La rubia corrió hacia su padre y se le abalanzó encima para abrazarlo. Copiosas lagrimas caían de sus ojos. El estaba en el suelo y parecía inconsciente.

- Papá…Papá- decía ella mientras tocaba su rostro.

Al escuchar la voz de su hija él abrió sus ojos.

- Hija…como…estas?- preguntó en un hilo de voz mientras levantaba lo mas que podía su mano para tocar la mejilla de Luna.

- Papá perdóname, esto es mi culpa- decía ella mientras lloraba inconsolablemente y acariciaba su rostro.

- No…No… lo es pequeña.- decía tratando de consolarla Xenophilus.

- Si. lo es, si yo no fuera el monstruo que soy, esto no estaría pasando, tu estarías bien y no aquí tan mal herido como lo estas- decía entre sollozos mientras se abrazaba al pecho de su papá.

- No quiero que digas que eres un monstruo eres mi princesa, mi bello ángel- habló esta vez tratando de sonar mas claro el padre de la rubia.

La rubia se incorporó y aun entre lagrimas comenzó a estudiar las heridas de su papá.

- Papá vamos al baño hay que limpiarte esas heridas.- le dijo ella y como pudo lo levantó.

Caminó con el recostado de ella al cuarto de baño e hizo que se sentara en el retrete mientras puso a llenar la tina con agua caliente. Esperaba que no fueran a buscarlos en buen rato, sabía que quizás lo del baño en ese momento no era la mejor idea pero debía hacerlo ya que las heridas de su padre estaban mal. Lo que se le ocurrió fue cerrar con llave la puerta, sabía que no los mantendría fuera pero al menos tendría tiempo de prepararse antes de que entraran. Luna ayudó a su padre a quitarse la camisa ensangrentada que llevaba y la túnica. Su padre estaba golpeado por todos lados. Esto la hizo sentir aun mas culpable. Con una toalla comenzó a limpiar las heridas del rostro de su papá. Fue hacia el botiquín de baño y teniendo mucha suerte encontró unos remedios que detenían el sangrado, la chica sufrió un escalofrío al recordar que esos remedios Draco los usaba cuando su padre lo golpeaba tan fuerte que lo dejaba sangrando. La rubia vertió un poco en el trapo y lo frotó con cuidado en las partes mas lastimadas del rostro de su papá. Luego lo ayudó a entrar en la tina. Lo ayudó a lavarse con cuidado, ella tenía la impresión de que cada vez que le pasaba la toalla lo lastimaba ya que su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca, pero era la única de limpiarlo bien sin que corriera la probabilidad de infectarse ninguna de sus heridas.

- ¿Hija sabes donde estamos?- preguntó después de un rato Xenophilus. Increíblemente se sentía mucho mejor con las curaciones que su hija le había hecho, aunque aun estaba muy débil por los golpes de su cuerpo.

- Si Papá estamos en Malfoy Manor- le contestó la chica con pesar.

- La casa de Lucios Malfoy, vaya sorpresa.- contestó con ironía el hombre.

- ¿Por que lo dices papá?- preguntó la rubia mientras ayudaba a su padre a ponerse de pies para que saliera de la tina.

- Por que estos meses había estado haciendo unas investigaciones de familias adineradas con conexiones del bajo mundo, y como ya sabes pues Lucius era uno de ellos, eso explicaría la paliza.- explicó su padre tratando de restarle importancia a la situación.

- Vengo ya papá- le dijo la rubia sabía que su padre lo que quería era que se sintiera menos culpable por todo, pero no lo logró.

Sabía que a su padre lo habían llevado allí para convencerla de que fuera hasta allí y se uniera a ellos. Estaba aterrada no sabía que hacer. Suspiró y salió a la habitación. Luego de cerciorarse de que no había nadie mas se dirigió hacia el armario de la habitación. Al abrirlo sintió ese aroma embriagador que solo lo había olido en una persona, en Draco, su Draco. Sin poderlo evitar otra lagrima recorrió su mejilla, recordar sus últimos momentos juntos era algo que la alegraba y la mortificaba. Odiaba haber hecho lo que hizo de desmayarlo, pero sabía que era la única manera de que no la siguiera. Lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo ahí en manos de quien él a luchado tanto por no servir. Tomó una de las camisas del rubio entre sus manos y la llevó a su nariz tratando de absorber lo mas que podía su aroma. Luego volvió al baño donde estaba su papá sentado nuevamente sobre el retrete. Le acercó la camisa para que se la pusiera, su papá siempre había sido de contextura delgada, sabía que la camisa de Draco le quedaría bien.

- Hija no me pondré la camiseta de un mortifago.- dijo con el poco orgullo que le quedaba el padre de la rubia.

- Papá no es de ningún mortifago, es de Draco.- le dijo mirándolo muy seriamente.

Xenophilus miró un momento la camiseta y luego a su hija que lo miraba con cara dura, así que decidió no protestar mas y como pudo se colocó la camisa para luego abotonársela. De mangas le quedaba algo larga ya que Draco era mas alto que el padre de Luna, lo que daba por consecuencias extremidades más largas. Luego con ayuda de Luna se puso de pies y caminaron hasta llegar a la cama donde la rubia lo recostó.

- Vaya ya había olvidado lo que se sentía estar en una cama.- dijo el padre de la rubia.

- ¿Donde te habían tenido papá?- preguntó consternada por eso.

- Pues parecía un sótano o algo así, no sabría decirte con exactitud estaba muy oscuro. Ven acércate hija.- le dijo mientras le hacía señas a Luna para que se acostara junto a él en la cama. La rubia lo hizo, y se abrazó a su pecho como cuando era niña y tenía una pesadilla. Solo que en ese momento no la tenía la vivía.

- ¿Qué nos pasará Papi?- le preguntó ella aun bajo su abrazo con voz entrecortada.

- No lo sé hija, pero veras que todo saldrá bien. Siempre el bien vence sobre el mal- le dijo con cariño.

- Papá…Draco no es mala persona, de verdad él es diferente, me ha ayudado mucho.- Luna decidió que era mejor hablar de eso mientras hubiese tiempo, no quería que su papá tuviera una mala impresión del el hombre que ella amaba.

- Hija hablas de ese chico de forma diferente- le dijo su padre en tono suspicaz pero aun la tenía abrazada.

- Es que él es diferente papá. - Luna se incorporó un poco para mirar a su padre a la cara.- ¿Papá te puedo mostrar algo sin que te pongas histérico?- preguntó ella que se le habían comenzado a subir los colores al rostro. Sabía que lo que iba a decir quizás lo trastornaría algo pero era mejor que lo supiera ahora.

- Bueno eso creo hija- contestó con cara dudosa.

La rubia respiró hondo y metió la mano en su bolsillo. Sacó el anillo que Draco le había regalado, aquel que marcaba su compromiso. Con cuidado lo colocó en su dedo y luego levantó la mano al nivel de su mejilla para mostrárselo a su padre. Xenophilus por un momento perdió el color del rostro y la miró embobado.

- Vaya esto si es una sopresa Luna- atinó a decir- ¿Pero quien es el chico?- preguntó aun sin hacer y sacar sus cuentas.

- Es Draco Malfoy papá- dijo aun mas roja la chica.

- Esto si es una impresión- dijo y para sorpresa de la rubia una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. - Pero estas segura Luna, ¿estas segura que puedes confiar en él?- preguntó sin salir aun de la impresión.

- Si papá totalmente, Lo Amo y se qué el me ama me lo ha demostrado muchas veces. El no es como su padre y su mas grande miedo es el poder tan siquiera parcerse en algo. Sabes no es la primera vez que estoy aquí padre, ya una vez Voldemort me hizo venir, pero Draco arriesgó su vida para sacarme de aquí Papá, ya después de eso cualquier duda se disipó, esta sortija perteneció a su madre.- le dijo la rubia acercando su mano a la de su papá quien miró el anillo con detenimiento.

- Eres mi bebé Luna y solo quiero que tomes buenas decisiones en la vida, si crees que el joven Malfoy es la correcta pues te apoyaré.- le dijo él y la abrazó.- Lamento haber sido un idiota la ultima vez que nos vimos, creo que estaba ciego y no me había dado cuenta de la mujer en la que te has convertido hija.- dijo mientras su voz se entrecortaba.

- Perdóname tu a mi por haber dicho todas esas cosas Papá, sé que no era la manera.- dijo ella apretándose mucho a su padre.

Ambos estaban fundidos en un abrazo cuando escucharon abrirse la puerta de golpe y un enmascarado entró por ella. Xenophilus apretó mas a Luna a él, pero sin decir nada el enmascarado la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la separó de él. El padre de Luna hizo gesto de quitársela pero este le apuntó directamente con la varita.

- Si quieres volver a ver a esta mocosa as te vale que te quedes tranquilo- le dijo mientras tomaba mas fuertemente a luna del brazo y casi le espetaba la varita en la mejilla.

- Estaré Bien Papá- lo trató de tranquilizar Luna.

Con cara de enojo y frustración volvió a tomar asiento en la cama y el enmascarado sacó a Luna de la habitación a empujones. Lo ultimo que vio su padre fue como ella en voz baja le decía Te amo.

Bueno hasta Yo a este momento tengo los nervios casi destrozado ahhh que va a pasar? Bueno al menos ya Xenophilus sabe de la existencia de Draco en la vida de Luna. Perdonen de verdad si me tardo, tratare de no hacerlo pero debo admitir que no tengo nada del próximos capitulo al menos escrito todo esta en mi cabeza. Los quiero mucho y gracia por el apoyo incondicional que me dan. Los mega quiero!! Se me cuidan mucho.


	43. Capitulo 43 Como fuego en mi piel

**Hola Mi gente!! Ahh debo pedir disculpas por la tardanza pero estoy pasando un mal momento como escritora y como persona. Las cosas en la vida no me estan saliendo del todo bien y creo que eso en parte se esta reflejando en las cosas que escribo por que nada me complace, tambien influye el que este tan cerca de terminar la historia, ya que quiero un final perfecto que no desepcione a nadie aunque en la vida se que no se puede compalcer a todos y esa realidad ultimamente me esta pegando mas que nunca. Pero bueno ya basta de excusas baratas mejor los dejo para leer el nuevo capitulo bueno eso si no se olvidaron de que trataba la historia por dejarla tanto tiempo si actualizar. Ya no molesto mas comentarios al final!!**

**Capitulo 43- Como fuego en la piel**

Obscuridad, Pura y tétrica oscuridad. Eso era lo que rodeaba a los 9 chicos que caminaba alerta y en silencio. Bueno en silencio hasta ese momento.

- ¿Malfoy a donde carajos vamos? Llevamos caminando como media hora sin llegar a ningún lado- dijo en un susurro molesto Ron acercándose al rubio.

- Weasly no llevamos caminando una maldita media hora por gusto, lo hacemos por que es el único lugar en todo este maldito bosque en el cual nos podemos aparecer, y donde estamos es en el hades el bosque que rodea la mansión Malfoy, se que nunca has visto un terreno tan grande que rodee una casa en tu vida pero cierra la maldita boca y sigue caminando.- le dijo sulfurado Draco por la interrupción.

Ron pensó decirle unas cuantas cosas mas pero Hermione lo sostuvo del brazo y en la oscuridad pudo ver como ella se llevaba un dedo a sus labios y negaba con la cabeza. El pelirrojo resopló y siguieron caminando. Aunque no por mucho mas ya que al poco tiempo Draco les hizo señas para que se detuvieran. Todos asi lo hicieron.

- La mansion está rodeada por dementores a vuelta redonda, así que si no quieren caer victimas de ellos tendrán que seguirme. No hagan ninguna estupidez, ni nada que no les diga que hagan por que nos puede costar el pellejo a todos, estes es mi terreno de juego y yo pongo las reglas.- dijo mirándolos de mala manera.

- Malfoy deja ya las malditas ínfulas de jefe y muévete mietras mas mierda hablas aquí mas tarde es para Luna.- contestó Nick encarando al rubio.

- Coldstain se por que lo digo imbécil, y sobre todo por ti que te crees el salvador mundial, hasta mas que Potter y eso es mucho decir.- dijo el rubio haciéndole frente, recibiendo un insulto de Harry por el comentario.

- Maldita sea como tenga que volverles a decir que se callen la boca y se pongan pendiente a lo que hacemos, haré aparecer dos bosales y se los pondré, y no bromeo.- intervino Nuevmente Narciesi muy molesta por sus constantes peleas

- Narci tiene razón vamos, no perdamos mas tiempo- habló Harry recibiendo acentimiento de cabeza de los demás presentes.

Ambos chicos se dierón una ultima mirada asesina y Draco encabezó nuevamente el grupo giandolos hacia un árbol de gran tamaño.

La respiración de Luna era agitada, ahora si no sabía que esperar. Con su padre en su poder sabía que la tendrían dominada, no le preocupaba lo que le pudieran hacer a ella, pero su padre era otra historia, ya había perdido a su madre, no perdería a su padre también y menos por su propia culpa. La volvieron a meter en aquel horrible despacho.

Luna entró con paso inseguro. Voldemort como de costubre aguardaba en el sillón, pero esta vez sus rojos y macabros ojos enfocados en ella, en su boca un asomo de burlona sonrisa. La rubia sentía que con cada paso se le iba la vida en ello.

- Bueno señorita Lovegood ya cumplí con mi parte de trato, viste a tu padre y esta vivo- habló en su siseante voz el que no debe ser nombrado.

- Estaba muy golpeado, casi lo matan a golpes- le dijo ella esta vez ya dejando atrás el miedo enojándose por el comentario, ni siquiera le importó que a quien se dirigía podía ser su verdugo.

- No dije que estaba bien dije que estaba vivo y que había recibido el trato que se merecía- dijo soltando una risotada que hizo estremecer hasta algúno de los mortifagos presentes. – Pero hablemos de nostros ahora, hablemos de lo que me puedes ofrecer a cambio de la vida de tu padre. Ven siéntate - le dijo ofreciéndole un asiento a su lado que ella no tomó, se sentía incapaz de moverse de donde estaba. – dije que te sentaras- ordenó mientras uno de los mortifagos la empujó en el sillón, haciendo que la chica callera atropelladamente en el.

- No tengo nada que ofrecerte – le respondío la rubia mientras se pegaba lo mas que podía al espaldar de la silla, estar tan cerca de aquel ser le daba pavor, no sabía por que sentía su magia negra muy presente cuando estaba cerca, era como si hirviera en su interior, sentía casi que picaba en su piel, quería salir en no era como de coraje ni molestia, quería salir como por voluntad propia, era como si buscara la fuente de tanta maldad y se quisiera unir a ella. La hacía sentir que esa horrible magia no era de ella. Sabía que su magia negra era totalmente mortal y que en manos de aquel sería fatal. Por eso no la quería pero tampoc sería capaz de dársela a nadie mas.

- ¿Incomoda Lovegood?- le preguntó el horrible ser mientras con una sonrisa de sorna ponía su huesuda mano sobre la rodilla de la rubia.

Al sentir el contacto de voldemort sobre su piel sintió como si la hubiesen tocado con un fierro caliente, un halarido salió inconsientemente de su boca mientras trató de sacar su piel de ese contacto, pero el que no debe ser nombrado la tomó mas fuerte no dejándola soltarse, era como estarse quemando sin poder hacer nada. Su respiración se volvió agitada mientras se retorcía en el asiento.

- ¿Interesante no? como tu magía me desea- dijo en un tono calmo mientras quitaba la mano de la rodilla de la rubia quien de inmediato se lanzó al suelo y a gatas se alejó lo mas que pudo. – Y aun dices que no tienes nada que ofrecerme- agregó riendo nuevamente, mientras Luna soltaba lagrimas de dolor, tenía negra el area donde Voldemort la había tocado. Él en la pasada ocasión la había tocado, había sentido que su tacto la quemaba pero no de la manera en que lo había echo esa ocasión, ¿qué había cambiado?

- ¿Qué quiere que haga? Si ni siquiera se controlar mi magía- le dijo en un tono casi deseperado la rubia.

- Ah eso es lo de menos, ¿pero sabes como expresarla verdad? Se que sí, se que tienes un detonante. Todos lo tenien.- dijo el mientras acariciaba a nagini que acababa de acercarse a él.

- No se cual es- mintió Luna.

- Pero que niña tan mentirosita ¿Qué tu mamá no te enseñó que las metiras son malas?- dijo en tono horriblemente infantil.- O quizás fue tu papi quien no te enseñó bien, vamos a tener que reprenderlo. Traigan al padre- le gritó a un mortifago.

- NOOO, Por favor no- gritó con desepero la rubia- está bien, si sé como hacer salir mi magia negra, lo haré pero por favor no metan a mi padre en esto, él no tiene nada que ver.- le dijo ella mientras se ponía de pies y se acercaba a Voldemort con lagrimas en los ojos.

Él hizo una seña a el mortifago que se había movido a buscar a Xenophilus, para que no lo hiciera.

- Pues que comienze el espectáculo – dijo Voldemort mientras se sentaba nuevamente. Dejando a Luna parada en el medio con todos los ojos observándola expectantes. Y un sentimiento que la palabra pánico se quedaba corta.

Era clastrufobico, sentían que se les acababa el aire en un espacio tan pequeño.

- Siento que me asfixio- se escuchó decir a uno de los chicos en voz baja

- ¿En Serio? pensé que esto te recordaría a tu cuarto Weasly- dijo con sarcasmo Malfoy mientras seguía el asenso por las escaleras.

- Imbecil- fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte del pelirrojo que iba hasta el final de la inmensa fila de gente que subía incómodamente por el pasadiso secreto.

El rubio hizo caso omizo a el comentario del pelirrojo ya que hasta a él en ese momento el lugar le parecía totalmente asfixiante. Nunca había entrado allí con tantas personas, es mas la única que había entrado alguna vez allí además de él había sido Luna el día que la sacó de ese lugar. No entendía como ella había vuelto allí por voluntad propia, pero se encargaría de averiguar por que lo había hecho.

Siguieron su asenso entre insultos y quejas. Ya cuando Draco sintió la puerta bajo sus dedos les dijo que se detuvieran, era hora de trazar un plan.

- Lo que haremos será lo siguiente ustedes esperaran aquí a que yo suba y de una mirada de reconociemiento- les dijo con autoridad.

- Estas loco si piensas que te vamos a dejar salir de aquí Malfoy, quien sabe si todo esto es una trampa- dijo de mala manera Nick que se encontraba a dos escalones del rubio.

- Pues es la única manera imbécil. Por que el único que tiene el maldito sobretodo de los mortifagos soy yo- le contestó de peor manera el rubio mlesto ante la insinuación del chico Coldstain.

- Malfoy es mejor si uno de nosotros va contigo- dijo esta vez Harry.

- Bueno si se quieren arriesgar a ser descubierto y que nos descubran a todos en el proceso pues es su problema, pero a mi no me llevaran con ustedes. Si les dije de la situación era para que fueran de utilidad no un estorbo. – contraatacó el rubio d manera sarcástica mientras miraba a los presentes bajo la luz de su varita.

- Malfoy creo que tengo una solución viable para todos- Se escuchó deci a Hermione.

- ¿Cuál Granger?- preguntó sin cambiar su tono irritado.

- Esto- contestó mientras sacaba de el bolsillo de su mochila un frasco pequeño con una solucio de color bastante extraño y desagradable y se la mostraba.

- Perfecto Mione-agegó Harry quien inmediatamente había reconocido la pócima en la mano de la castaña.

- ¿Es lo que creo?- preguntó Ronald.

- Si Ron lo es – le respondió en tono orgulloso la castaña.

- ¿Ahora para los mortales podrían hablar en castellano?- preguntó Narci sacándole las palabras de la boca a los demás presentes que no entendían.

- Ah perdonen, esto que tengo aquí es una poción multijugos- les dijo mientras les acercaba la botella para que la pudieran ver.

- Osea lo que propones es que uno de nosotros tome eso y se convierta en alguien mas- pregunto con una ceja enarcada la pelinegra.

- Si es lo que propongo- aseuró la chica.

- Pero un pequeño detalle, Granger como pretendes arrancarle cabello a un mortifago sin que lo note- pregunto el rubio en tono algo sarcástico sin entender la lógica del plan.

- No será necesario, Tengo aun cabello de Crabbe aquí, larga historia asi que no pregunten- dijo ella al ver la cara de estupefacción de los presentes- El punto es que Malfoy no tendras que disfasarte ya que tu y el supuesto Crabbe podrían entrar aquí usando unas excusa, como decir qu queremos entrar a los mortifagos o algo asi. Ademas también sería una manera de alejar algo mas a Luna de el señor tenebroso.- terminó de explicar la castana, todos la observaron en silencio.

Draco se tomó un momento para pensarse bien el plan de Hermione, sabía que sería muy arriesgado pero mirándolo de un lado mas positiv sería muy buen plan. Ahora solo debía escoger con cuidado quien sería el Crabbe que lo acompanaria, ya que debía ser alguien que pensara con sangre fría y de mente algo calculadora. Miró a cada uno de los presentes, haciéndoles un análisis de microsegundos. Potter muy explosivo, Los weasly muy poco calculadores, Loghbottom algo torpe, Los Coldstain ni loco, Granger…

- Bueno esta bien lo hare pero quiero que quien tome la poción para ser Crabbe sea Granger- dijo el rubio.

- Estas Loco Malfoy- gritó Ron al segundo.

- Si Malfoy ni pernsarlo lo haré yo- dijo Harry con sus siempre complejo de héroe a flote.

- ¿Cuál es el problema que se yo? Soy tan capaz como lo sería cualquiera de ustedes- se defendió molesta la castana por la sobreprotección de sus amigos.

- Dije que será Granger, por que al contrario de todos aquí piensa anates de actuar. Ademas fue la única que se le ocurrió lo de la posión multijugos, alguien que tenga ideas como esa son lo que necesito no barbaros que lo que les falte sea un garrotte para andar golpeando cabezas- finalizó Draco no sin dejar a todos pasmados por la manera en que se había referido de Hermione incluso la castana tenía una sonrisa incrédula dibujada en sus labios. Él rodó los ojos y desidió no decir mas, en momentos asi sabía los efectos que Luna había causado en su vida al aparecerse en ella ya que eso en otro momento jamás hubiese salido de sus labios y menos si era de la sabelotodo amiga de san potter, pero no era momento de pensar en clases o en estatus de sangre, era hora de pensar sensatamente y eso era lo mas sensato.

Como nadie podía refutar el argumento de Malfoy ya que era totalmente irefutable el volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Ustedes esperen aquí a que les abra por dentro. No hagan ninguna idiotez. Granger la posion, bébela- Hermione no se hizo de rogar sin pensarlo tomó todo el contenido de la botella luego de echar el cabello en su interior.

Por un momento todos la vieron retorcerse y ver como algo dolorosamete su cuerpo se tranfromaba ante sus ojos en el de un chico regordete que le caía mal a la mayoría de los presentes. La chica se incorporo pero la ropa que traía puesta le quedaba muy pegada .

- Hermi no te queda muy ajustada esa blusa- le dijo Ginny con tono de burla en su voz.

- Si es que la ropa la tengo en mi cartera, solo que no me iba a cambiar delante de todos- dijo en su tono de voz que para nada era el de crabbe.

- Granger no hablaras para nada mientras estemos arriba, ytampoco subiras con eso puesto, cambiate- le ordenó Draco.

- No pretenderas que le veamos su humanidad a crabbe o si?- preguntó escandalizado Ronald.

- Pues cierra los ojos.- le respondió de mala manera.

- Si mejor todos lo hacemos aseguró Narci dándose a vuelta todos lo imitaron.

- Que horror -fue lo único que todos escucaron decir a Hermione a sus espaldas. En unos segundo estaba ya con su ropa cambida.

- ¿Granger te metiste al cuarto de Crabbe a llevarte eso?- preguntó el rubio al ver que en efecto era ropa de uno de sus gorilaz.

- Esto siempre ah sido un plan B para mi cuando convives con Harry siempre hay que tener una ruta de escape. – dijo Hermione como única explicación, Draco no pregunto mas.

- Pues andando- le dijo él

- Hermione ten cuidado- le dijo Harry. Y sus amigos asintieron con cara preocupada.

- Malfoy por tu salud mas te vale que todo esto no sea una de tus tretas- amenazó Nick cuado ya se disponían a salir.

- Sabes que es lo peor Coldstain, que no tienes mas opción, solo esperar. Así que haznos una favor trata a ver si puedes tragárte la lengua quizas asi de una vez y por todas te callas la bocota- fue lo ultimo que dijo el rubio saliendo nuevamente al exterior secundado por Hermione y cerrando de nuevo la puerta sin escuchar cualquier respuesta que le hubiese podido dar Nick.

Ahora se encontraban ambos chicos en la oscuridad de la noche a punto de arriesgar sus vidas por salvar la de Luna y estaban muy dispuestos a hacerlo.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Bueno eso fue el fin de este capitulo espero no les haya disgustado tanto como para darme de tomatasos jejeje. Espero que me digan que les parecio tratare de no tardar tanto esta ocasión en actualizar esta bien? !! Cuidensen mucho besos!!


	44. Capitulo 44 La Llegada

**Hola!! Otra vez crisis total jeje perdón de verdad intento hacer lo mas que puedo pero entre estudios, trabajo y familia apenas me alcanza tiempo para nada. Prometo no abandonar esta historia por que obvio que la voy a acabar pero les pido paciencia por que esto no es fácil créanme! Bueno los dejo para que lean el nuevo capitulo. **

Capitulo 44- La llegada

Como concentrarse en algo cuando estaba tan asustada, no asustada por ella ya que a esas alturas sabía que casi todo para ella estaba perdido, asustada por las personas que la rodeaban. Por su papá en un inminente peligro, por sus amigos, por su nana, por su amor. Sabía que de Voldemort ser poseedor de aquella magia que ella poseía sería casi imparable y podía llegar a ganar la estúpida batalla que había comenzado, todo por malditos motivos de sangre. Era un ser vil por naturaleza no se lo imaginaba poseyendo todo aquello. Respiró hondo trataba de concentrarse ya que a pesar de estar asustada y preocupada por el futuro el que ellos tuviesen su padre allí la ataba totalmente de manos y pies. Tenía que darles lo que pedían así supiera que eso podía llevar a la destrucción del mundo mágico. Sus ojos incontrolablemente se llenaron de lagrimas, no podía conjurar su magia negra no sabiendo todo eso.

- ¿Lovegood tendremos que esperar mucho mas?- preguntó impaciente Voldemort esperando que la chica hiciera algo.

Ella no contestó nada se limitó a derramar lagrimas de impotencia. Sin siquiera abrir sus ojos.

- Vaya creo que necesitas una ayudita.- dijo mientras se ponía de pies.- Sabes tu nana es una anciana adorable.

Al escuchar esto Luna abrió inmediatamente los ojos y vio como de la varita de Voldemort aparecía una imagen de su nana haciendo trabajos cotidianos en la cocina, también pudo ver que detrás de ella y sin que lo notara había un enmascarado.

- Solo espera mis ordenes para actuar pequeña, solo eso. Así que me das lo que quiero o tu anciana y decrepita nana será historia.- dijo quitando la escena y enfocando sus rojos ojos en la rubia quien ahora respiraba con dificultad.

- No puedes controlar las personas como si eso fuera nada, no puedes controlar las vidas de todos, no te puedes creer un Dios universal al que todos adoran- Los pensamientos de la rubia se comenzaron a volver oscuros en ira, sentía como esta misma ira la rodeaba tornándose en un aura negra.

- Oh si que puedo y lo hago- dijo riéndose con una risa macabra.

- Eres una desgracia para el mundo mágico eso que llamas peste social eres tu, no nadie mas. Tu con tu cerebro inferior queriendo ser superior, queriendo ser un Dios. - Su aura se tornaba mas oscura al igual que sus ojos según hablaba. Sintió como de su mano una fuerza para ella invisible se volcaba contra Voldemort. Increíblemente él pareció desviarla, como si supiera justo lo que la chica iba a hacer. Comenzó a atacarlo con un tipo de bola de energía que salían de sus manos pero las desviaba, como si fuera solo una bola de soccer con la cual jugaban ambos.

- Te creías que no estaría preparado para tus simples ataque nena, eres mas que una mocosa. Y aun no me demuestras ser la persona que busco con esa miserable demostración de magia negra. - le dijo con su varita en mano.

Sabía que Voldemort tenía razón no estaba utilizando en su totalidad su magia negra y tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo, aun era consiente de lo que hacía sabía que de la magia negra tomar total control de ella no podría controlar lo que hacía. Así que no estaba en sus planes darle lo que Voldemort pedía, pero tampoco se lo dejaría saber la vida de los que amaba estaba en juego.

El bosque estaba oscuro. Draco escuchaba a el nuevo "Crabbe" respirar algo agitadamente. Se voltio a "verlo" molesto.

- Puedes dejar de respirar asi me desesperas- le dijo tratando de enfocarlo en la ocsuridad.

- Ahh Malfoy es que Crabbe esta en demasiado mal forma física y el que esté nerviosa no ayuda y la colina que subimos mucho menos- dijo Hermione tomando una gran bocanada de aire al final para reponer el perdido.

- Bueno Gran… Crabbe no tenemos de otra así que aguanta- le dijo y siguió caminando. Insultar a Hermione se le hacía un poco mas difícil que a sus compañeros quizás le quedaba algo de la caballerosidad enseñada por su madre. Quizas si fue grosero con ella en un momento fue por tontos prejuicios que ya no creía.

- Si de que aguantaré lo haré, pero por favor dile a tu amigo que los pastelillos y golosinas no son buenos para la salud- dijo y sigio su asenso.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar la puerta principal de el castillo, Draco mantuvo en todo momento su patronus dos pasos delante dé el un dragón de gran tamaño secundado casi a pasos por una nutria.

- Granger, si queremos hacer esto creible hay unas cuantas cosas que debemos plantear, pero la primera es que apagues tu patronus. Obviamente el patronus de Crabbe no es una nutria.

Al momento la chica sin protestar quito el hechizo patronus. Con el Dragón de Draco era suficiente para protegerlos a ambos. Aunque en algún momento también lo apagaría ya que no era bien visto que los mortifagos hicieran patronus, se supone que tenían otros medios de controlar los dementores.

- Ahora lo demás, no hables a menos que sea totalmente necesario. Mantente todo el tiempo conmigo sin alejarte. Ahora entraremos a la mansión, esto pasa a ser tierra de nadie, territorio controlado por mortios y gente que odia a los que no son como ellos de ser descubierta ambos estamos fritos. Así que aunque me cueste aceptarlo aquí uno depende del otro- le dijo fríamente el rubio y Hermione con la cara de Crabbe se limitó a acentir.

Ambos "chicos" se colocaron delante de la puerta principal y tocaron dos veces. Un enmascarado asomó la cabeza y al ver al chico Malfoy acompañado por Crabbe salió.

- ¿Qué se les ofrece jóvenes?- preguntó el enmascarado que Draco rápidamente reconoció como Goyle padre.

- Venimos a ver al señor oscuro- se limitó a contestarle Draco.

- Él se encuentra ocupado. ¿Esperaba su llegada?- preguntó en tono de duda.

- No, pero le traemos información de vital importancia. - le dijo el rubio seguro de que eso le daría un pase seguro a su propia casa.

Voldemort esperaba con impaciencia. Luna volvía a concentrarse. Debía darle una mejor demostración de su magia negra si no quería que mataran a su nana ni a su padre. La chica comenzó a imaginarse malas imágenes de su vida. Pero en su mente nada le parecía tan malo como para superar lo que pasaba en ese momento. El miedo era mas fuerte que el enojo. Pero debía hacerlo asi que como pudo y acordándose de el triste momento en que supo que su mami había muerto y rememorando como se habían burlado de ella en el colegio consiguió elevar unos cuantos objetos en el aire y destruirlos con energía negra que Salía de sus manos, era justo lo que había hecho aquella vez en la soledad de la sala de estudios.

- Bueno veo que vamos progresando pero aun no es suficiente- le dijo en su fría voz.

- ESTOY TRATANDO- le gritó con desespero y lagrimas en los ojos Luna. Sentía que ya no le quedaba nada de la paz que siempre la acompañaba, solo sentía desolación y desesperanza.

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta, de mala manera Voldemort dio la orden de quien fuera que estaba pasara. Un tembloroso enmascarado entró por la puerta. Y se acercó al señor tenebroso. Le dijo algo que a los oídos de la rubia fue imperceptible. Pero hizo que en su cara se dibujara una mueca sonrisa.

- Hazlos pasar, sé que se alegraran de ver mi invitada.- dijo y el hombre se alejo. ¿Qué mas podía esperar la rubia de esa noche?

El rubio camino con paso firme a través de el pasillo que bien conocía y que alguna vez considero su hogar y ahora era un lugar de miedo.

- ¿Qué piensas decir?- le preguntó por lo bajo Hermione mientras los conducían al despacho del señor tenebroso.

- Algo se me ocurrirá, ahora hay que buscar la manera de infiltrar a tus amiguitos antes de que vayan a volar la mansión sin haber podido hacer nada.- le dijo Draco- en cuanto estemos en el despcaho debes buscar la manera de escabullirte hasta el area de las cocinas y debes llevar esta sortija- Draco se quitó su anillo poniéndoselo en la mano a Hermione- debes entrar al primer cuarto de servicio en el encontraras un armario debes abrirlo, buscar una ranura e introducir el anillo luego di las palabras_ "Fúndete ia curazon",_eso abrirá el pasadizo, pero es muy importante que tus amiguitos no entren aun, que se mantengan alertas pero que de ninguna manera entren Granger ¿Entiendes?- le pregunto cerciorándose que la Gryffindor había entendido todas la instrucciones, ella asintió.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho, ambos chicos entraron. Aunque ya su paso se había hecho menos seguro a ese momento. No tuvieron que esperar mucho cuado se encontraron con la cara sonriente del ser que para ellos era mas despreciable que existía, pero para impresión de ambos no fue con lo único que se encontraron, en medio del despacho y con ojos llorosos se encontraba Luna, quien los miró confundida y Draco podía jurar que veía terror en la mirada de su bella rubia. Respiró hondo y continuo caminando hacia el centro sin volver a mirarla sabía que si lo hacía podía echarlo todo a perder, no quería verla llorar no quería que estuviera allí. Caminaron hacia donde estaba Voldemort y ambos se arrodillaron. Al rubio le impresionó el temple de la castaña en ese momento. Era como estar una cucaracha en un baile de ratones, había puesto su vida en riesgo por salvar la de una amiga. Eso era admirable y hasta el rubio lo reconocía.

- Mi lord venimos a ofrecer nuestro apoyo a la causa- le dijo Draco con su cabeza inclinada.

- Si señor venimos por que estamos cansados de estar en esa escuela llena de inmundos y traidores a la sangre, queremos formar parte mas activa de su lucha- esta vez quien había hablado había sido Hermione en el cuerpo de Crabbe, eso a Draco le pareció hasta casi hilarante si no hubiese sido una situación tan delicada.

- Vaya eso es muy condesendiente de su parte chicos, sé que hará muy feliz a sus padres esto. Saben esto se debe celebrar. Hoy haremos una ceremonia de iniciación especial para ustedes. Vayan a prepararse, que hoy a la salida del sol tendremos una ceremonia.- dijo con voz escalofriante Voldemort.

Ambos chicos asintieron y fueron escoltados fuera del despacho por un mortifago.

- Y tu Lovegood, mas vales que estés lista pronto para darme constancia de tus poderes. Por el momento te daré tiempo de pensar.- luego de decir esto otro enmascarado sacó a Luna de la habitación.

La rubia no dijo nada. Aun continuaba aturdida por la presencia de Draco allí.

- Parkinson- llamó Voldemort a lo que Pansy con una marcada reverencia se acercó.- Tu también formaras parte importante en esta ceremonia de iniciación que tendremos para tus amiguitos esta mañana, sobre todo para Malfoy, ven niña tenemos que conversar.

Pansy con una sonrisa en los labios escucho gustosa el plan. La iniciación en definitiva no era para nada lo que Draco y compañía tenían planeado en su cabeza que pasaría. Todo era cuestión de lealtad.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hasta aquí el capitulo, se que no fue el mas largo del mundo, bueno en realidad fue bastante corto pero no los quería seguir haciendo esperar mientras le seguía quitando y poniendo cosas o en lo que se me ocurria una nueva forma de torturar a la pobre luna jeje eso ultimo es broma no se crean. Espero sus reviews para si saber que la historia no cayó en la pagina de el olvido para mis lectores por mi tardanza!! Los quiero mucho!!!


	45. Capitulo 45 La treta de la serpiente

Hola!!! Esta vez no tardé tanto!! Aunque el capitulo no es muy largo, aunque si algo… fuerte digamos!! Ya no les digo mas los dejo para que lean!!

Capítulo 45- La treta de la serpiente

Hermione caminaba a toda prisa, o al menos lo más rápido que el poco ejercitado cuerpo de Crabbe le permitía. Draco y ella habían sido llevados a una habitación donde debían vestirse para la ceremonia de esa mañana, se sentía cansada, no sabía por que Voldemort había elegido que fuera tan pronto, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para detenerse a pensarlo. Salió de allí con la excusa de buscar a su padre. El rubio se quedó buscando la manera de salir del atolladero donde se habían metido. Trataría de sacar a Luna de allí. Cuando la castaña casi llegaba a el área de servicio una voz poco familia para ella la hizo detenerse.

- Hijo, me dijeron que me buscabas- le dijo un hombre robusto y enmascarado.

Hermione sintió helar la sangre al oír que la llamaba hijo, eso quería decir que se encontraba frente a la única persona que quizás podría darse cuenta de quien era realmente o mejor dicho quien realmente no era.

- Hola padre- le dijo la chica imitando lo mejor que podía la voz de su odioso compañero de escuela.- si te andaba buscando- aseguró

- Bueno aquí estoy, ¿Por qué te dirigías a las cocinas?- le preguntó en tono algo perspicaz.

- Ah es que me dio hambre y quería ver si podía comer un pastelillo.- esa respuesta llego rápido a su mente, aunque sabía que era bastante creíble puesto que lo único que sabía hacer Crabbe era tragar.

- Bueno no me extraña- dijo en tono de humor el hombre cosa que le dio un poco mas de confianza a Hermione. - Hijo me dijeron que viniste a unirte a las filas- dijo con orgullo el hombre.

- Si padre, es que ya estoy harto de las inmundicias de este mundo- dijo Hermione no haciendo necesariamente alusión a lo que debería. Para ella la inmundicia era ese tipo de gente.

- Vaya hijo veo que has estado leyendo mucho, esas palabras de domingo- dijo burlón el hombre y Hermione no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada a pesar de la situación porque ni siquiera el padre de Crabbe lo consideraba listo.

- Si padre, aprendo algo de Malfoy- le dijo la castaña admitiendo muy a su pesar que el rubio era el único en esa casa que era algo inteligente.

- Hablando de Malfoy, ten mucho cuidado con ese chico, escuche de buena fuente que el señor tenebroso no confía nada en él y que en la iniciación de hoy piensa ponerlo a prueba, piensa poner a prueba su lealtad.- le dijo en tono de alerta a quien creía su hijo.

- Esta bien padre tendré cuidado, aunque si te soy honesto no creo que Malfoy tenga ninguna doble intención- le mintió descaradamente, aunque ya Hermione a esas alturas estaba confiada, se había dado cuenta que de tal padre tal hijo, Crabbe padre no gosaba de gran sabiduría mental.

- Bueno hijo debo continuar con la ronda nos vemos en la mañana en la ceremonia, hazme sentir orgulloso- fue lo ultimo que dijo, le dio una palmadita en el hombro y salió de allí.

La castaña se permitió respirar en ese momento. No podía creer que había logrado engañar al padre de Crabbe. Ahora con un poco más de prisa recorrió lo que le quedaba de camino. Siguió todas las indicaciones que le dio el rubio y encontró el cuarto que él le había dicho. Introdujo la sortija y dijo las palabras. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la cara ansiosa de sus amigos.

- Oh por Merlín! estas bien- dijo Ron en un tono de alivio que hizo sonrojar a la castaña. Y en menos de lo que pudo pensar ya lo tenía encima dándole un abrazo.

- Ron, se que estas contento de que Hermione esté bien, pero no te sientes algo raro abrazándola en el cuerpo de Crabbe.- dijo Harry mientras todos miraban la escena contrariados.

- Si verdad- dijo el pelirrojo y se alejo ahora siendo él quien estaba sonrojado.

- Bueno ya, ¿qué nos tenemos que esperar?- preguntó Narci como siempre impaciente.

- La mansión está llena de mortífagos, ya vi a Luna está a salvo aunque por lo que parecía está siendo obligada a algo. Que sea no lo sé ya que solo atiné a verla cuando nos presentamos ante Voldemort- dijo la castaña haciendo todos estremecer con la sola mención del nombre.

- ¿Estuviste de frente con esa cosa?- preguntó Ron alarmado.

- Si y no solo eso hoy en la mañana tendremos nuestra ceremonia de iniciación Malfoy y yo- aseguró nerviosa Hermione ante la cara de asombro de todos. Al ver su cara se dispuso a contarles lo que sería su plan de acción.

Draco caminaba de lado a lado como León enjaulado. Se sentía atado de manos en ese momento. Trataba de figurar como llegar a Luna sin ser detectado. Había podido ver claramente el terror en los ojos de la rubia, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando aunque no podía precisar que pasaba exactamente. Sabía que Luna lo había excluido a propósito de sus planes desde el principio quedando esto muy en claro cuando lo dejó inconsciente en su cuarto. Soltó una sarta de maldiciones, sabía que Luna no habría ido a buscarlo a su cuarto en Slytherin si algo realmente serio no estuviera pasando y él en sus ansias de poderla volver a ver no insistió en que le dijera la verdad. Se concentró mas en sus labios, en su cuerpo y en su deseo, que en su alma en el momento de su encuentro. Suspiró desde lo más hondo de sus pulmones. Debían salir de allí, tenía que sacarla sana y salva si no nunca se lo perdonaría. Se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba. Dio la orden de que el que fuera que estuviera en el exterior pasara.

- Hola Draquito- dijo con voz melosa Pansy Parkinson que acababa de hacer su entrada a la habitación con paso lento y casi serpenteando como una víbora. Traía puesto un entallado vestido negro de manga larga, un escote bastante pronunciado en la parte delantera en forma de V y muy corto. También traía unos tacones de aguja.

- Pansy no estoy para ti en este momento, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para esto, además me tengo que preparar para la ceremonia.- le espetó en voz venenosa el rubio que lo que tenía ganas era de lanzarle un cruccio a la odiosa serpiente.

- Pues lamento decirte querido que tendrás que sacar un momento para mí, porque lo que vengo a decirte es muy importante. - le dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y cruzaba la pierna de forma casi indecente.

- Habla- fue lo único que respondió el rubio posando su mirada gélida en la pelinegra.

- Lo que pasará hoy es muy sencillo y elemental. Tendrás que respaldar cualquier cosa que diga yo si no quieres perder a tu rubita adorada- dijo Pansy en tono casi burlesco.

- ¿Dé que demonios hablas Parkinson?- le dijo Draco perdiendo la paciencia y tomándola por las muñecas obligándola a ponerse de pies.

- Malfoy crees que soy imbécil y me trago el cuentito este de que vienes aquí por honor o por lealtad a nuestro señor. Te conozco lo suficiente querido y solo trabajas por tus intereses. Sé que vienes buscando salvar a la Lunática, no quieres perder a tu compañera de revolcadas- le dijo la pelinegra posando sus venenosa mirada en el rubio quien la tenía muy bien asida de la muñecas.

Draco la miro un momento vio una frialdad y un odio en los ojos de Pansy que le hicieron revolver el estomago. La soltó de golpe y esta calló bruscamente sobre la cama.

- Parkinson deja de hablar ridiculeces, suenas tan estúpida como te vez- le soltó mientras volteaba a acomodarse la camisa en el espejo, no quería que viera como lo habían tocado esas palabras.

Pansy se puso de pies de nuevo como si lo anterior no hubiese pasado y rozo unas de sus largas uñas por el cuello del rubio.

- Lo único que te digo es eso Draco amor, si no quieres perder a la lunática tendrás que asegurar todo lo que diga si no quedarás al descubierto- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir tongoneandose por la puerta de la habitación.

Sin poderlo evitar y de pura frustración con los puños Draco rompió el espejo en el cual momentos antes se miraba. Sangre comenzó a fluir de sus manos pero eso no le importó mucho. Ahora si todo se había complicado, sabía que Pansy lo había descubierto y si no le seguía la corriente Luna estaba perdida. Solo no podía imaginar que tramaba la venenosa serpiente. Sabía que nada bueno sería.

La rubia estaba echa un ovillo en la cama, al llegar nuevamente a la habitación su padre ya no estaba en ella. Y ahora no solo era su papá, también su nana estaba en peligro. Esto le había quitado cualquier hilo de esperanza que le quedara, su corazón estaba destrozado. Y otra cosa era ¿Qué hacía Draco ahí? Esto no podía ser peor ahora si estaban en peligro casi todas las personas que amaba. Pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en la presencia de él, ¿qué tramaba?. Si había ido a salvarla ¿por qué aun no se había aparecido en la habitación? Su cabeza le dolía de tanto pensar en todo, sentía por primera vez desesperanza y soledad. Las lagrimas corrían nuevamente por su rostro, no las trató de aguantar, ya de nada valía. Su papá no abandonaba su pensamiento, ¿Dónde lo habrían llevado? o si quizás ¿Lo estaban lastimando nuevamente?. Preguntó a el mortífago que la llevó pero este hizo como si ella no existiera. Y ella sabía que para ellos ella no existía, era un número más en los juegos de su morboso y asqueroso líder. Un taconeo la hizo voltear su cuerpo, se había sumergido tanto en su doloroso pensamiento que no había escuchado cuando la puerta se había abierto. Vio como Pansy Parkinson caminó unos pasos en sus altos tacones y tomó asiento en un pequeño sillón estilo romano que había frente a la cama. Luna se limito a mirarla sin decirle nada, esa chica le causaba repulsión. Algo que en sus 17 años de vida nadie le había causado, solo su líder y ahora ella.

- ¿Cómo la estas pasando querida?- Preguntó en un tono tan fingidamente dulce que casi ocasiona que la rubia le pegara.

- ¿Qué quieres Parkinson? - le respondió Luna en tono frio.

- Solo saber como estabas, vaya pero veo que no estas de mucho humor.- dijo mientras volteaba la cara mirándose en un espejo de gran tamaño que se encontraba en el cuarto y se acomodaba el cabello- deberías estar mas animada no crees, ya llego tu noviecito Draco a salvar el día- le dijo en tono sarcástico sin dejar de mirarse al espejo.

- No se que hace Draco aquí- le dijo Luna incorporándose, no se sentía capaz de hablar sentada y respirar, sentía que se le helaba la sangre.

- ¿Qué no sabes?, vaya que bien conoces a tu hombre!- exclamó poniéndose de pies de nuevo y haciendo sonar sus tacones al paso - ¿Lovegood en realidad creíste que Draco te amó en algún momento?- preguntó en tono sarcástico mirando la cara de la rubia que solo la miraba con cara casi petrificada ante la pregunta- por Merlín, no me hagas reír Lovegood. ¿Qué nunca notaste que siempre una trampa? - mientras dijo esto se acerco a la rubia que estaba estática, con lagrimas en los ojos. - Solo te utilizó para ganar un estatus de mortífago calificado, fuiste su puente de asenso, buscó tu confianza, te hizo creer en él, hizo que lo amaras, decía que te amaba, pero todo fue mentira- le dijo la pelinegra casi al oído.

- NO ES CIERTO- le gritó ya exasperada Luna. No soportaba que nadie se metiera con lo que ella sentía tan real, de las pocas cosas que la habían hecho feliz en el mundo.

- Si lo es nena, en realidad Draco siempre me ha pertenecido como yo le pertenezco a él. Tenemos una pacto casi de nacimiento. No pensaste que por que tu te aparecieras eso acabaría. Fuiste una herramienta y hoy obtendrá los frutos de su trabajo, por que hoy es su iniciación como mortífago, para eso vino. Ya no tendrá que fingir mas contigo, y se que eso lo alegrará, no sabes lo horrible que sintió al tener que hacerse pasar por tu novio. Era casi depresivo para él, siempre me tocaba consolarlo a mi.- dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios pintados de rojo.

- MIENTES MALDITA ARPIA, MIENTES- le volvió a gritar la rubia mientras su aura se hacia tan negra como la noche.

- Si miento entonces como llegó esto a mi mano- dijo Pansy mientras en ese momento levantaba sus larga mano para mostrarle a Luna como brillaba el anillo del emblema Malfoy sobre esta. - Crees que no sé que te tuvo que obsequiar la de el emblema Black, para darte cierta confianza, pero ese emblema nunca significó nada para él, es un Malfoy de corazón, y como Malfoy necesita a su lado una mujer que sea a su altura, no una desquiciada.- decir esto había sido el jaque mate de todo. En menos de un segundo, Luna tenía a Pansy agarrada al cuello sobre la pared, con una fuerza que de presionar mas se lo partiría. Sus ojos en un total negro al igual que su aura.

- DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO- presionó ella mientras apretaba mas el cuello de la pelinegra.

- O..si… que … es .. cierto- dijo casi sin aire.

La rubia dio un grito tan desgarrador que todos los cristales de la habitación se rompieron en mil pedazos, había tenido tanta potencia que se había escuchado por todo el castillo. Pansy se retorcía sin poder respirar bajo la presión de la mano de Luna, sus oídos habían comenzado a sangrar, ya que sus oídos habían sido lacerados por la cercanía del potente grito. La rubia no aflojo ni un poco, veía como bajo sus manos la pelinegra se quedaba sin aire. Pero sentía que la Luna pasiva y amorosa había desaparecido. Solo sentía odio, dolor y ansias de venganza. La puerta se abrió de repente.

- Luna suéltala- escuchó una voz masculina que le hablaba con algo de autoridad. Sin soltar a Pansy volteo su rostro para encontrarse con tres de sus amigo en la entrada de la puerta. Nick era el que hablaba.

- Luna, amiga se que es una maldita perra, pero tu no eres una asesina Luna- habló esta vez Narci en tono deseperado al ver como la persona que estab frente a ella no era la Luna compasiva que conocía era simplemente un ser oscuro.

La rubia parecía no escucharlos conscientemente, aunque en un momento tomó a Pansy y la lanzó contra la mesa de noche del cuarto quedando esta inconsciente sobre los pedazos de madera. Caminó hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Fue un gran impacto el verla asi, sus ojos negros y la atmosfera que la rodeaba igual. No decía palabra. Simplemente pasó por su lado y camino a la salida.

- Luna espera- Harry hablo mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, pero sintió como una fuerza invisible lo lanzó con fuerza contra la pared. Todos se quedaron petrificados mientras la rubia salió volando la puerta de madera en mil pedazos.

Harry se puso de pies con dificultad sentía su espalda adolorida. Narciesi había comenzado a soltar lágrimas mientras inconscientemente su cuerpo temblaba. Nick trataba de figurara en su mente que haría. Esto sería mucho peor de lo que imaginaban, la magia negra de Luna se había desatado. Y sabían que ahora para controlarla sería mas difícil de lo que pensaban. Se encaminaron a buscar al resto de los chicos ahora si necesitarían ayuda casi celestial.

Ahhhh!! No me maten, es que pues se tiene que acabar ya pronto!!! Le estimo unos tres capítulos mas!! Espero me digan que les pareció el capitulo, lo hice con todo mi cariño para ustedes!! Espero poder actualizar pronto!! Besitos!!


	46. Chapter 46Con el alma desgarrada

Hola Mis preciosos lectores! Wow hace mucho que no actualizo incluso no se si haya quien siga leyendo esta historia, pero tengo mis razones muy validas. Por mucho les puedo decir que el 2010 fue el peor año de toda mi vida. Las cosas mas horrible que eh pasado me pasaron en eset pasado año, fueron muchas pero la peor de todas fue que mi papá murió de Cancer. No ah sido un proceso nada facil para mi pero poco a poco me estoy recuperando. En un momento pensé en aandonar la historia, pero no puedo hacerles eso, ni a ustedes ni a la Luna de mi cabeza que pide a gritos que termine con su martirio ya, ni a mi misma por que desde que comenzé esta historia fue mi bebé y a los hijos no se les abandona. Este capitulo es bastante emocional y fuerte en alguos sentidos. Espero de todo corazon lo disfruten, aunque no lo crean fue escrito en un año, es que de momento me llegaba una musa rara y escribia un poquito pero a los minutos se me quitaban las ganas de escribir. Llevo unos dias que no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza por lo que estoy avanzando bastante asi que spero actualizar muy pronto. Bueno creo que no tengo mas que decir solo que espero les guste y si puden me dejen un review diciendome que les parecio. Los Amo!

**Capítulo 46- Con El alma desgarrada**

Ya se encontraban todos en lo que en algún momento había sido la sala de la mansión en la que vivía y ahora se había convertido casi en su matadero. Miró como estaban todos los enmascarado que había visto alrededor de casi toda su vida y ante él el señor tenebroso. Ese despreciable ser que tantos problemas le había traido, no entendía como en algún momento tan siquiera había pensado que su ideal era justo. Era solo un ser despreciable detrás de un poder y un solo fin, que no era el que el decía perseguir solo estaba sediento de poder. Mientras daba unos paso mas hacia alfrente se miró, vestía un sobretodo negro, hasta su rubio cabello estaba cubierto por este. Tambien observó como a su lado caminaba el que debía ser su compañero de escuela, pero que en ese momento en realidad era su compañera, compañera que en algún momento había despreciado y que ahora admiraba por su valentía, está también vistiendo el sobretodo negro. Al llegar alfrente se arrodillaron ante el que debía ser su líder.

- Vaya gran día el de hoy. Siempre para mi es un placer cuando hay jóvenes con este ímpetu y estas ganas de mantener una perfeccion en nuestra raza. Raza que no admite errores, raza que es solo para valientes y fuertes. No para débiles de sangre mezclada o sucia. En nuestro mundo debe haber una pureza, pureza que solo se obtiene de nacimiento y eso es lo que buscamos aquí una pureza en nuestra sangre, una sangre tan potente que pueda perdurar de generación en generación siendo pura y mágica.

Luego de decir esto Voldemort paró un momento para recibir una ovacion de sus seguidores. Draco seguía con sus cabeza inclinada y de rodillas frente a Voldemort pero no pudo evitar voltear levemente su su rostro para mirar a Hermione en el cuerpo de Crabbe que continuaba arrodillado a su lado esta a pesar de tener su cabeza agachada al igual que el rubio tenía sus dientes muy apretados y su cuerpo bastante tenso, se notaba que lo que decía en ese momento el señor tenebroso no era para nada de su ese momento agradeció que fuera Granger y no Potter quien estuviera a su lado por que conociéndolo ya se hubiese lanzado sobre Voldemort arruinando su plan. Luego de unos segundos ladeo un poco su cabeza al otro lado y notó dos grandes ausentes en la ceremonia, su padre y su tía, esto le extrañó bastante. Volvio a colocar su cabeza hacia al frente.

- Ponganse de pies mis jóvenes dicipulos- les ordenó Voldemort y ellos obedecieron. - Ahora extiéndanme su mano derecha y hagan su juramento. Un juramento de lealtad. Juren por su sangre que siempre le serán fiel a su ideal, a su líder y a la causa. Juren que siempre pondrán esto sobre todas las cosas.- les dijo mientras enfocaba sus venenosos ojos en Draco. El rubio le mantuvo la mirada, practicando la mejor oclumancia que había aprendido, no caería ahora que estaba tan cerca. - ¿Lo Jura joven Malfoy?- le preguntó directamente.

- Lo Jur…- se disponía a decir Draco pero en el preciso momento en que terminaba su frase, sintieron una oleada de energía que hizo estremecer a casi todos los presentes y segundos después la puerta del despacho explotó como si hubese sido de arena.

Todos los presentes incluso Voldemort taparon sus caras para no terminar bañados en astillas voladoras. Los mortifagos retrocedieron al ver entrar a la joven que solo horas antes habían visto llorar y rogar por la vida de su padre de muy diferente manera, se encontraba envuelta en un halo de oscuridad, una presencia tan fuerte y oscura que los hacía estremecer. Draco estaba helado viendo incrédulo la escena, Luna, su Luna tenía sus ojos negros, incluso su cabello de había teñido de negro, algo que no había ocurrido en ninguna de las ocasiones que la había visto ser poseída por la magia negra. Sabía que el momento que mas temía había llegado, su magia negra se había desatado en su totalidad, era lo que Voldemort estaba esperando. La Ravenclaw caminó lentamente hasta Voldemort, pero su vista no se enfocaba en él estaba enfocada en ¿Draco? El rubio sintió como una presión lo levantó del cuello y como su cuerpo se despegaba del suelo. Era como si una mano invisible lo levantara y lo asfixiara sin compasion. Se comenzó a quedar sin aire, sentía sus pulmones se vac{iaban y en vano trataba de luchar con la fuerza que poco a poco sabía le quitaría la vida. Unos Mortifagos se acercaron a defender a Draco pero el que no debe ser nombrado les hizo una señal con su mano para que se detuvieran de una manera muy morbosa como solo el sabia estaba disfrutando el espetaculo.

- ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO? YO CONFIE EN TI. YO QUE TE DI TODO DE MI MALDITA SERPIENTE ASQUEROSA.- Habló en la voz mas gélida eh inhumana que nadie había oído en la rubia.

- ¿De..que…hablas…Luna?- le preguntó en un hilo de voz el rubio tratando de respirar y hablar simultáneamente aunque ambas cosas se le estaban dificultando demasiado

- DE CÓMO LE SIRVES A ESTE MAL NACIDO, DE CÓMO NO TE IMPORTÓ LLEVARTE A QUIEN TE TUVIERAS QUE LLEVAR POR DELANTE PARA HACER TUS PLANES EGOISTAS REALES. DE CÓMO ROMPISTE LO QUE ME QUEDABA DE CORAZÓN.- Le dijo haciéndole mas presión.

- ¡Luna le partiras el cuello!- se escuchó un profundo grito salir desde lo profundo de la garaganta de quein se supone fuera Crabbe. La rubia dejó de mirar al rubio y enfocó la vista en el chico robusto en el suelo. Sin contemplaciones y con un simple movimiento de su mano lo lanzó contra una pared dejándolo incosnsiente.

En ese preciso momento y oportunamente para Draco, se escucharon unos pasos haciendo entrada por la puerta. Todos miraron para ver como con varita en mano entraba Harry, seguido por Ron,Ginny,Neville, Narci y Nick.

- Vaya pero miren quien se une a nuestra fiesta, Potter y compañía. Que grata sorpresa.- dijo Voldemort dando una risa estridente como si lo que ocurriera fuera lo mas normal y feliz del mundo.

- ¡Eres un Maldito imbécil!- se limitó a decir Harry. Apuntandole con su varita.

- ¡Harry!, Luna- dijo Narci mientra señalaba la rubia que seguía extragulando a Malfoy.

- Luna suelta a Malfoy, no querras tener su muerte en tu consiencia nena- dijo en tono algo vasilante Harry no quería que ella lo golpeara nuevamente.

- YA ESTOY HARTA QUE ME DIGAN QUE HACER- gritó a viva voz la rubia pero en ese momento soltó al rubio quien cayó al suelo.

- No te quiero decir que hacer Luna, solo no quiero que hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas. - le dijo Harry tratando de razonar pero sabí que esto era imposible, Luna no era Luna.

- Que buen amigo Potter. Pero lo que quieres es que no deje salir ese poder que tienes esta chica. Ella va a ser grande, juntos alcanzaremos la grandeza Luna. Tu poder es uno que no puede desperdiciralo. Y nadie merece la pena suficiente como para que te lo aguantes. Vamos únete a mi y serás alguien, serás muy poderosa. - le dijo en el tono de voz mas tentativo que tenía, todos los presentes parecían congelado en su sitio. Ni siquiera por que todos tenían sus varitas fuera hacían algo era uan escena demasiado irreal para que alguien la creyera.

- No me uniré a ti ser putrefacto. Eres solo un mago de cuarta que se cree superior pero que algo tan sencillo como la fuerza del amor te desvarata como una nenita, ya una vez fuiste derrotado peste y lo serás dos veces y tres y cuatro, no eres nada - Luna hablaba enfocando sus negros ojos en Voldemort esta vez.

- Sabes eres una mocosa que no sabe nada de nada. Simpre has sido una inadaptada social, rechazada por todos y con las ideas mas locas y estúpidas. Te estoy ofreciendo que por primera vez en la vida seas alguien.- le dijo venenosamente.

- Mientes imbécil, solo quieres matarla- esta vez se escucho esa voz proveniente del piso. Draco se incoporaba poco a poco del suelo mientras habalaba.

- Mira quien habla de mentira, el mocoso Malfoy. Quien estuvo todo el tiempo bajo mi mando, enamorándote haciéndote confiar en él, para que, para que al fin y al cabo terminaras en mis manos.- Voldemort dijo y se acercó a Draco. Pero cuando lo hacía vio como Crabbe se acercaba varita en mano, había una cambio en él su nariz se estaba afinando y su cabello creciendo.

- No lo toques - le dijo en tono de voz mas femenino.

- Vaya por lo que veo tenemos toda la bandita Potter aquí- dijo el que no debe ser nombrado soltando una risita ante el acto de Hermione.

Este comentario fue como activar un tipo de sensor de alerta en las cabezas de los chicos todos varita en alto se pararon justo al lado de Hermione haciendo prácticamente una barricada entre Draco, el señor tenebroso y Luna. La tensión se podía sentir en los presentes. Pero nadie hacía nada.

- Luna sabes que Draco no te engaña- dijo esta vez Hermione quien seguía frente a Draco que ya se había incorporado.

- Claro que lo hizo, y lo hizo conmigo. Vaya veo que fue buen actor si pudo engañarte Crabbe o bueno debo decir Granger.- dijo haciendo entrada Pansy con muy mala facha y con sus oídos aun sangrando.

- Eso no es cierto- afirmó Draco, saliendo de detrás de Hermione y dando la cara.

- Si lo es, no te hagas el inocente, ya deja de fingir estas con nostros ahora. No es necesario amor. Aquí tengo el anillo que me diste- dijo levantando su mano.

Este momento es como si le hubiesen echado un valde de agua sobre Draco. Como refutaría eso, él no le había dado ese anillo. Es anillo que tenía pansy ahora había pertenecido a su madre, había sido un regalo de bodas de su padre y tenía la insignia Malfoy. Pero sabía que ella los últimos días de sus vida no lo usó. Su padre en definitiva debía habérselo facilitado a Pansy. Ahora como haría que Luna creyera en él. Ya entendí lo que pasaba, y en definitiva era todo peor de lo que pensaba.

- Luna sabes que yo no le dí ese anillo- le dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia, pero su expresión era tan vacía que sintió que su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos.

- NO, NO LO SÉ MALFOY POR QUE VINIENDO DE TI NO SÉ NADA. LO QUE SI SÉ ES QUE ME UTILIZASTE Y AHORA LO PAGARAS, PERO PRIMERO LO PAGARÁ ELLA.- la rubia dijo esto pero antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada vieron como Pansy volaba por los aires y asotaba con toda la fuerza contra una puerta de vitrales, los vidrios se rompieron en pedazos y un vidrio de gran tamaño atravezó su garganta, haciendo esto que la pelinegra callera al suelo en un gran charco de sangre agonizando.

Ese fue el momento en que todo el mundo se descontroló, el movimiento rápido fué como si hubiese activadoun control remoto . De pronto de algún lugar se susitó un hechizo y con eso la batalla. Hechizos volaban de un lado para otro, los jóvenes magos corrieron a la entrada del despacho donde podían tener quizás un poco mas de posibilidad de sobrevivir. De la entrada principal se oyó un gran estruendo y no fue sorpresa ver aparecer atarvez de esta una gran cantidad de magos. La Orden del Fenix hizo su entrada.

A pesar de que todo ocurría tan deprisa, en la cabeza de Draco todo pareció correr en cámara lenta. A él no le importó estar en medio de una batalla, ni que un hechizo lo golpeara, lo unico que hizo fue acercarse a Luna. Quien estaba de pies en el medio de todo, hechizos pasaban muy cerca pero ninguno la tocaba parecían rebotar sobre ella. Por un momento trató de buscar con su vista al señor tenebroso, pero parecía haberse desvanecido. Sabía que si había alguna posibilidad de sacar a Luna de allí era esa, pero como hacerlo sin que lo friera era una buena pregunta. Cuando ya casi llegaba a ella sintió como una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo detener. Al voltear se encontró con quien menos quería ver.

- Coldstain no estoy para ti ahora, tenemos que rescatar a Luna.- le dijo de mala manera.

- Malfoy en serio crees que te podras acercar a ella sin que te haga puré?. Lo menos que queremos ahora es que siga incrementando su ira.- le dijo Nick quien se volteó a contraatacar un hechizo que un mortifago le acababa de lanzar.

- ME IMPORTA UN COMINO- le dijo y se dispuso a caminar, pero en ese momento de un solo alón Nicholas lo lanzó al suelo.

- Malfoy no te hagas el héroe , la vida que esta en juego además de la de todos aquí es la de Luna, y no la arriesgaré solamente por que eres un imbécil- le dijo y sin decir mas se puso de pies y caminó hacia la rubia, que parecía estar en un estado de catatonia extraño. Como pudo tomó a Luna en su brazos. Pero no pasaron dos segundos cuando Luna volvió a hacer resonar por todo el lugar el grito estrundoso que había dado escaleras arriba, este hizo a todos los presentes taparse los oídos. Nicholas cayó al suelo como si lo que le hubiese lanzado la rubia hubiese sido un cruccio. Con sus oídos sangrando. La rubia como si esto hubiese sido nada salió al corredor y se perdió de vista de todos.

- Vaya Buen plan Coldstain- dijo Draco con sarcasmo, que sin mas se puso de pies y comenzó a correr hacia la dirrecion en que luna se había ido aprovechando el momento en que todos aun se encontraban aturdidos.

Corrió por el pasillo de la mansión varita en mano. Estaba dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Nada le importaba mas en ese momento que poner a salvo lo único valioso que le quedaba en la vida y eso era Luna. Se detuvo un momento necesitaba concentrarse, ya que buscar sin rumbo en ese momento no era una opción. Al detenerse escuchó unos sollosos provenientes de un lugar cercano. Sin bajar su varita y con paso vacilante se dirigió hacia donde se escuchaban los sollosos muy conocidos para él.

En el despacho las cosa no iban tan bien. Harry contratacaba un ataque proveniente de uno de los encapuchados cuando escuchó a Ginny gritar a su lado. Un hechizo le había pegado justo en el hombro. Sin pensarlo mucho mas y con un hechizo aturdidor dejó fuera de combate al Mortio con el cual peleaba y se dirigió a ayudar a Ginny. Esta se encontraba en el suelo herida, pero a pesar de todo no había dejado de pelear como toda uan Gryffindor, ya que aun en el suelo seguía lanzando hechizos defensores.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó muy preocupado el pelinegro mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pies.

- Si, es solo mi hombro- dijo Ginny que miraba su brazo y parecía tener un rasgo de quemadura. En ese momento al levantar la mirada de su boca salió un grito- Harry cuidado -girto mientras veía como casi con impotencia un mortifago lo atacaba por la espalda.

Harry se dio la vuelta, pero estaba muy cerca. Casi no había llegado a cubrirse cuando escuchó que alguien tras de este convocaba un hechizo, haciéndolo caer totalemnte aturdido, no fue una gran sopresa ver que Narciesi era quien había salvado a Harry de ser pulverizado por el hechizo del mortifago.

- Gracias- alcanzó a decir este.

- Ni lo menciones, solo no bajes la guardia si, recuerda que la guerra ah comenzado y tu sobre todos tienes una tarea importante que hacer.- le dijo la pelinegra y luego se retiró para seguir peleando la batalla.

- Si Harry, Narci tiene razón- le dijo Ginny.

- Solo mantente a salvo si, no quiero que te vaya a pasar nada.- le dijo el ojiverde y se dirigió a la batalla junto a Narci.

Ginny respiró hondo y también entró en acción. Era genial ver a la orden del fénix peleando, era casi artístico la forma en la que bloqueban hechizos y contratacaban.

Draco entró con paso vacilante, y efectivamente como lo había pensado ahí estaba su rubio angel. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio que la chica se aferraba a algo mejor dicho a alguien con fuerza. Sus lastimeros sollosos eran casi punales a su corazón. Mientras mas se acercaba mas temia por el estado de Luna. Pudo ver como aun agachada sobre sus rodillas en sus brazos acunaba el cuerpo inerte de Xenophilus, el padre de la rubia. Se podía ver sangre brotando de su nariz y boca. El vestido de la rubia estab de igual manera empado en sangre. No quería que lo que sospechaba fuera cierto pero mientras mas se acercaba mas lo confirmaba. No sabia que hacer asi que decidió hacer lo que sentía, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, quien pareció ni sentir el tacto de él estaba demasiado envuelta entre lagrimas y sollosos histéricos.

- AYUDALO, SALVALO POR FAVOR, SALVALO- Habló repentinamente la rubia.

Draco hizo primero lo que le pareció mas obvio y esto era verificar si el hombre tenia pulso, si su corazón aun latía. Su miedo se volvia realidad, no había pulso en su cuello. No tuvo que decirle nada, sabia que ella lo sabía. Se veí tan dolida como nunca la había visto, incluso parecía ni notar que él estaba allí, su sufrimiento no permitia la entrada de otro pensamiento que no fuera ese. El no soportaba verla así destrozada nuevamente, su ángel de luz inundada en total oscuridad en ese momento. Su dolor tan palpable que hacia el ambiente insoportable, casi irrespirable el aire. Sabía que tenía que sacarla de allí, ¿pero cómo? Como haría para que dejara allí el cuerpo sin vida del hombre que le había dado la de ella, aquel que había guidado sus pasos tanto como podía. Draco cavilaba todo esto frustrado sin encontrar una solución lo suficientemente rápida, tampoco se atrevía a hacer ningún movimiento que fuera a alterar a la rubia. De pronto y ante los ojos incrédulos del rubio la oscuridad de la habitación empezó a cesar siendo suplantada por una intensa luz blanca, ya Draco había visto esto e incluso lo había experimentado en sus momentos de intimidad con la rubia pero nunca dejaba de impresionarlo. La luz salía de ella era casi etéreo, hermoso e impactante a los ojos de cualquiera. Estático y sin habla Draco vio como las manos de Luna se movían al inerte pecho de su padre, allí la poso con mucha ternura y entre sollozos los labios de la rubia se comenzaron a mover en una especie de canto, una canción de cuna.

"Durmiendo bellos ojitos Soñando con cosas bonita En el mundo de los sueños nada te dañará Pero recuerda siempre que has de volver a mi Ya que con amor espero ah que Tus bellos luceros vean a luz del día Y Si un día tus ojitos no se abrieran por el egoísmo de Morfeo Te iría a buscar al mismo mundo de los sueños Por que eres mi pequeño Lucero Quien llena mi vida de luz"

La Rubia termino de cantar con voz trémula y ahogada.

- No puedes dejar a tu lucero, no me puedes dejar papá, no tu también. No aquí, no ahora, No así- le suplicó a su padre mientras lagrimas brotaban como agua cristalina de sus ojos sin que la luz blanca cesara.

Impresionantemente de golpe el pecho de Xenophilus Lovegood comenzó a moverse y el lugar se llenó de una ronca toz que salió de su boca, eran sus pulmones tomando aire nuevamente. Los ojos desorbitados del hombre se abrieron y se enfocaron en los de la rubia que estaban llenos de lagrimas.

- La ví hija… tu mamá la vi… hermosa…- el hombre hablaba casi sin sentido- escuché tu voz… sentí tu presencia dentro de mi… ella prometió que siempre estaría ahí para mi y volvi. Tu me necesitas…

Al escuchar esto Luna abrazó a su papá, quien correspondió el abrazo a pesar de lo débil que estaba. En ese momento el Rubio después de ver la increíble escena reaccionó.

- Luna, sé que quizás tengas dudas, pero necesito que salgamos de aquí, juro explicarte todo, lo juro pero necesito que estés segura primero. Necesito que salgamos de aquí ya- le dijo Draco en tono algo autoritario para que no se notara así el shock que lo embargaba.

- Como confiar en ti Draco, como después de lo que vi hoy, después de ver a Pansy con ese anillo- le dijo en voz cansada ya ni siquiera había molestia.

- No se como hacer que confíes, no tengo nada para probarte lo importante que eres para mi solo lo que siento.- le contento sinceramente el rubio.

Luna lo miró un momento, luego miro a su padre, herido e inconsciente, pero vivo.

- No sé como voy a enfrentar al mundo después de lo de hoy Draco, pero lo que si estoy segura es que quiero que mi padre este seguro, quiero que salga de aquí con vida, si dices amarme lo harás- le hablo la rubia.

Un estruendo sonó en el pasillo exterior de la habitación en que se encontraban, y sin más aviso un grupo de enmascarados entró a la habitación. La rubia se puso enseguida de pie protegiendo a su padre, el rubio hizo lo mismo. Todo pasó muy rápido hechizos volaron por la habitación de una lado a otro en un momento uno golpeó de lleno a Draco en el pecho mientras trataba de desviar uno que iba hacia Luna. Casi inmóvil Draco vio incapacitado de hacer algo como dos de los enmascarados tomaban a Luna y la sacaban de la habitación, mientras lo último que escuchó fue un grito de : "DRACO PROTEGE A MI PADRE"

El hechizo había dejado a el rubio casi incapasitado, pero como pudo se puso de pies, en cuanto habían sacado a Luna todos los enmascarados habían abandonado la habitación, dando claro cual era su objetivo principal. En vano Draco trato de buscar por los pasillos, pero no había rastro de Luna ni de los Mortifagos. El rubio regresó con Xenophilus quien segui inconciente, le dolía mucho el pecho, ni siquiera reconocía el hechizo que le había pegado, pero en ese momento le importó poco. Sacó nuevamente su varita y convocó un patronus. La forma de un Dragón apareció frente a él, el rubio le habló.

- Potter estoy en una de las habitaciones principales superiores con xenophilus, tienen a luna- fue lo que dijo y luego hizo partir el dragón a su destino.

Exhausto y ahora lleno de preocupación de recostó sobre el suelo, donde de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Se que no es el mejor capitulo del mundo pero almenos espero les haya gustado algo. Bueno esta vez espero no tardar tanto para la proxima actualización. De verdad espero disculpen mi caida, voy en proceso de levantarme J No olviden que los quiero!


End file.
